Segunda Chance
by Amy Lupin
Summary: COMPLETA. A história se repete, é verdade. O que muda são as escolhas de cada um. A vida achou por graça jogar as mesmas cartas na mesa. Mas os jogadores não são os mesmos. Em sete anos de convivência, muita coisa pode mudar. Albus Severus / Scorpius
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Segunda Chance

**Autora:** Amy Lupin

**Beta Reader:** Dany Ceres

**Categoria:** Slash

**Classificação:** começa no PG e vai até o NC-17, conforme os personagens amadurecem

**Casal:** Albus Severus / Scorpius

**Resumo:** A vida se repete diariamente. O que muda são as escolhas de cada um diante das alternativas. A vida achou por graça jogar as mesmas cartas na mesa. Mas os jogadores não são os mesmos. Em sete anos de convivência, muita coisa pode mudar. Essa ficção é sobre amizade, amadurecimento, descobertas, sexualidade, insegurança, confiança e amor. Enquanto os filhos amadurecem, os pais também aprendem com eles e enxergam nos filhos muito de si mesmos. Além das chances desperdiçadas que a vida fez questão de repetir.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos:** Cannon. Tentei fazer essa fic o mais fiel possível aos livros e às declarações da autora após o término da saga, mas posso ter falhado em alguns detalhes, uma vez que não reli os livros antes de escrevê-la.

**Notas:** Parto do princípio de que Hogwarts foi inteiramente reconstruída após a Guerra tal como era. Inclusive a Sala Precisa.

xXxXxXx

**Prólogo**

xXxXxXx

"Malfoy, Scorpius".

Albus esticou o pescoço para assistir ao garoto muito loiro e de pele muito pálida se adiantar para o banquinho. Passara boa parte da viagem de trem ouvindo histórias engraçadas e, muitas vezes, suspeitas sobre alguns dos estudantes mais ilustres de Hogwarts. Não que acreditasse em tudo o que seu irmão mais velho, James, e seu primo Fred contaram - algumas histórias eram realmente absurdas -, porém a dos Malfoy havia chamado sua atenção.

Havia muito tempo que ele sabia que o pai do garoto, Draco Malfoy, fora do mesmo ano de seu pai e seus tios, Ron e Mione, em seus tempos de Hogwarts e desconfiava que existia algo bastante suspeito na maneira como as orelhas de seu tio ficavam vermelhas toda vez que aquele nome era mencionado. Porém nunca imaginara que Malfoy tivesse sido Comensal da Morte, tentara inúmeras vezes matar seu pai e quase matara o então diretor, Albus Dumbledore. Muito menos que Malfoy devia a vida a seu pai.

Harry Potter nunca mencionara nada disso aos seus filhos e, ao que parecia, Ron Weasley tinha dado a ficha completa a Fred, James e Rose - James sabia até mesmo a quantidade de vezes que Harry tinha pegado o pomo de ouro bem debaixo do nariz de Malfoy.

"É claro que o pai dele teve que comprar o ingresso de Malfoy para o time da Sonserina" dissera James, entusiasmado. "Mas, ele só levou lavada do papai! Tio Ron disse que ele nunca ganhou e ainda insultava o papai até apanhar depois de cada jogo".

Nesse ponto Rose, que parecia entediada com a conversa, revirara os olhos, mas nada dissera, pois Fred acabava de fazer uma entrada intempestiva no vagão e tentara empurrar um de seus inocentes bolos de caldeirão para Rose - O ruivo garantiu que tinha acabado de comprar da mulher que vendia doces no corredor e que seu pai não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, porém Rose recusou veementemente e Fred acabou escorregando o doce intocado para o bolso.

"Hey, Fred" James virou-se para o primo. "Não é verdade que o meu pai pegou o pomo bem no pé da orelha de Malfoy certa vez, e ainda aproveitou para dar um soco nele? Eu me lembro de Hugo encenando esse episódio no Natal passado, quando nós jogávamos quadribol na casa do vovô".

"Ah, sim, essa é ótima, escutem só..."

"Hey!" dessa vez Rose não se conteve e o interrompeu. "Minha mãe disse que papai estava exagerando e vocês sabem muito bem disso. O tio Harry não chegou a dar um soco em Malfoy".

"É, mas que ele deve ter se borrado de medo, ah isso deve..." zombou Fred e ele e James caíram na gargalhada, encenando várias versões do episódio como Hugo tinha feito.

Albus achara tudo muito engraçado e fantástico enquanto ouvira, porém, naquele momento, no meio da seleção de casas de Hogwarts, assistindo àquele garoto de vestes impecáveis, queixo levemente pontudo e nariz empinado, não era tão difícil acreditar nas palavras debochadas do irmão e do primo.

Num primeiro momento, Albus achara que houvesse algo de errado pelo modo afetado com que Scorpius Malfoy caminhou até o banquinho, onde a professora Sprout aguardava para colocar o Chapéu Seletor, porém logo percebeu os traços de arrogância e auto-suficiência em seus gestos e feições e no modo como encarava todos com desinteresse. Albus sentiu uma inexplicável curiosidade a respeito daquele garoto, no entanto este pensamento fugiu de sua mente quando assistiu a cena que se seguiu.

Sprout colocou o chapéu em Malfoy, que logo anunciou em alto e bom som:

"SONSERINA!".

Parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, o pequeno Malfoy caminhou para a mesa de sua nova casa e se sentou, sozinho, na ponta da mesa, sendo aplaudido pelos demais colegas de casa. Aquela era a mesa menos cheia das quatro. Albus o seguiu com os olhos e viu quando um dos garotos mais velhos indicou um acento mais próximo.

Albus quase pulou de susto ao receber uma cotovelada de Rose.

"Oh, Al, estou tão nervosa!" a menina choramingava e torcia as mãos enquanto a seleção continuava e uma garota se juntava à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. "Mamãe disse que é possível que eu seja escolhida para a Corvinal e que eu não deveria me preocupar com isso, mas papai vive dizendo que todos os Weasley sempre vão para a Grifinória, que é uma espécie de tradição familiar e que ele tem muito orgulho disso".

"Bem..." Albus tentava achar algum modo de confortá-la, mas nunca fora bom nisso. Além do mais, ele próprio estava nervoso. Pensou se devia contar a ela o que seu pai dissera antes de embarcar no trem, porém se sentia tão orgulhoso por Harry lhe ter confidenciado aquele segredo que Albus não gostava da idéia de compartilhá-lo. Nem mesmo com Rose. "Olhe, Rosie, nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. Afinal Victorie foi para a Corvinal, não foi?" o moreno disse, por fim, ainda que se sentisse um pouco culpado.

"Sim, mas papai diz que isso é por ela ter crescido longe da nossa família, influenciada pelos parentes frescos do lado da tia Fleur".

Albus mordeu o lábio inferior e encolheu os ombros. Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouviu seu nome ser anunciado: "Potter, Albus".

A conversa no Grande Salão pareceu diminuir consideravelmente e Albus sentiu como se seu coração estivesse prestes a sair pela boca.

"Se apresse!" dissera Rose, dando um empurrãozinho em suas costas. Albus olhou de relance para as mesas repletas de alunos. 'O que eles estão olhando?', não pôde evitar o pensamento zangado. Na mesa da Grifinória, James e Fred lhe sorriam travessos, ainda que de maneira encorajadora. Albus engoliu em seco e voltou a olhar para frente, preocupado em não tropeçar e dar vexame.

'_Isso não é importante para nós, Al. Mas se é importante para você, você pode escolher a Grifinória ao invés da Sonserina_' Albus se lembrou das palavras do pai. '_O Chapéu Seletor considera a sua escolha. Ele considerou a minha_'.

No entanto, só no que Albus conseguia pensar no momento era que seu pai se esquecera de mencionar _como_ ele faria para expressar sua opinião ao Chapéu. Não vira ninguém discutindo com ele ou coisa parecida. E se todos começassem a rir se ele tentasse?

Quando finalmente se sentou no banquinho - parecia que tinha vindo a pé desde a estação de King's Cross – Albus apertou os olhos e começou a pensar furiosa e repetidamente: 'Eu quero ir para a Grifinória. Eu quero ir para a Grifinória. Por favor...'

"Calma, garoto" dissera uma voz rouca que parecia vir de dentro de sua cabeça, e Albus novamente se sobressaltou. Não tinha sequer notado quando o Chapéu fora colocado em sua cabeça. "Sim, já deu para perceber que você é determinado, mas tenha calma, com certeza eu ainda tenho muito que saber sobre essa cabecinha. E não é nada fácil para mim também. Sim, nada mal, você tem bastante talento e coragem, rapaz e, oh, claro, eu sabia que tinha algo de muito familiar por aqui, essa sede de se provar e essas caraminholas na cabeça, tsk. Eu já devia ter imaginado. Mas não custa tentar, não é mesmo?"

A voz continuou numa enxurrada de palavras, sem sequer esperar que Albus entendesse ou respondesse. "Veja bem, garoto, sem dúvida a escolha é sua, mas minha obrigação é me meter nela e eu realmente acho que você se daria muito bem na Sonserina..."

'Não, não, por favor, não'. A reação de Albus foi instantânea e ele se agarrou com força na borda do banquinho, reforçando ainda que silenciosamente: 'Eu quero ir para a Grifinória, por favor...'

"Mas o que há de tão terrível na Sonserina?" por um momento Albus temeu que o Chapéu estivesse zangado, porém ele continuou de maneira paciente, "É uma casa como todas as outras e você pode fazer amigos lá também. Você pode trilhar seu caminho por si só, garoto, e não viver na sombra de seu pai ou seu irmão. Você viu todas essas pessoas encarando você, eu sei que viu, a maneira como olham para você, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça. Será que é você quem elas vêem ou seu pai, o herói do mundo bruxo, você se pergunta".

O Chapéu ficou em silêncio e Albus pôde ouvir claramente o som do bater de seu próprio coração. Estaria tudo em silêncio realmente, ou era só o efeito que o Chapéu Seletor tinha sobre quem o colocava? Albus se atreveu a abrir os olhos finalmente, e encarou o forro remendado do Chapéu, que lhe cobrira o topo da cabeça até o nariz. Apesar de não poder ver nem ouvir, podia sentir a expectativa, a curiosidade com que o olhavam.

É claro que ele sabia que seu pai era famoso. Não que o assunto fosse comentado com freqüência dentro de casa, mas seus tios faziam questão de mencionar os fatos de vez em quando e ele próprio já tinha notado a admiração que seu pai atraía. Sem contar nas figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate com a foto de seu pai e seus tios, Ron e Hermione Weasley. Nunca imaginara, porém, que as pessoas o olhariam diferente por causa disso, nem sequer havia pensado - conscientemente - pela perspectiva que o Chapéu lhe expunha de maneira tão estranha, mas que parecia fazer sentido aos poucos.

Albus se lembrou de suas breves visitas ao Beco Diagonal, de como todos apertavam suas bochechas e diziam que um dia seria igualzinho ao pai, ou como sua mãe sorria ao comentar que seus cabelos eram tão indomáveis quanto os de Harry. Lembrou-se de como ele próprio reparara, pela primeira vez, havia alguns anos, que seus olhos eram de fato iguais aos de seu pai, e de como se sentira orgulhoso ao ouvir do medibruxo que teria que usar óculos. Mesmo que apenas para descanso. Nem James nem Lily usavam óculos.

Não que essas semelhanças o desagradassem de alguma forma. Muito pelo contrário, sentia orgulho de ser tão parecido com o pai, mas ao mesmo tempo começara a se questionar se isso não era também muita responsabilidade. Será que esperavam que um dia ele fosse tão poderoso quanto Harry Potter: herói do Mundo Bruxo, chefe do Departamento de Aurores, famoso, respeitado, admirado... A conclusão lógica o assustou e ele se sentiu subitamente insignificante e incapaz.

"Sim, vejo que entende o que eu digo" a voz voltou a dizer depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade. "Não seria bom se você desse seus próprios passos, garoto? Um de cada vez? Você tem potencial, eu posso ver, e se canalizá-lo da maneira correta, você pode alcançar feitos grandiosos por si só! A Sonserina vai ajudá-lo nisso, o que me diz?"

'Eu... eu não sei'. Albus ficou confuso. Sem que se desse conta, no entanto, as palavras de seu pai lhe voltaram à mente. '_Você tem o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina e provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que já conheci... Isso não é importante para nós, Al_'.

"Vamos, garoto. Faça sua escolha: trilhar seu próprio caminho ou fazer o que todos esperam de você?"

Albus ergueu o queixo, se enchendo de resolução tão rápido quanto tinha se deixado confundir. Respirou fundo e respondeu para si mesmo, mais do que para o Chapéu: 'Eu quero trilhar meu próprio caminho'.

"Bem, neste caso é melhor eu colocá-lo na SONSERINA!"

A última palavra ecoou pelo salão e Albus sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, repentinamente consciente do que acabara de fazer, da sentença que dera a si mesmo. Ouviu exclamações de surpresa e tomou conhecimento das expressões de espanto dos alunos quando o Chapéu foi retirado de sua cabeça com certa brusquidão. Albus se levantou trêmulo e corado e caminhou até a ponta mais vazia da mesa da Sonserina, incapaz de erguer os olhos para a mesa vizinha. Estaria James zombando de seu destino? Quanto tempo teria se passado? Parecia que tinha passado horas desde que seu nome havia sido anunciado.

A despeito de suas dúvidas e inseguranças, a seleção continuou. Uma garota que havia sido uma das primeiras pessoas a serem selecionadas para a Sonserina – Buckingham ou alguma coisa parecida - tocou de leve seu braço.

"Hey, você está bem? Parece que vai vomitar!"

Albus não respondeu. Sentia-se sozinho e deslocado ao encarar seus companheiros de casa que cochichavam e olhavam para ele com curiosidade, desconfiança ou até mesmo certa hostilidade. Repentinamente Albus se deu conta de que nem todos o haviam aplaudido.

"Weasley, Rose".

Albus assistiu com um aperto estranho no peito sua prima se sentar nervosa no banquinho, mas a sentença não demorou e logo ela se juntava à mesa da Grifinória. Albus não conseguiu se sentir feliz por ela. Fred festejou, aparentemente inabalado. Inconscientemente, Albus procurou o olhar do irmão e quase se espantou com o choque estampado no rosto de James. Estaria desapontado com ele?

James murmurou algo, porém Albus não pôde ouvi-lo em meio ao barulho. Sentiu-se ainda mais solitário. O que seria dele sem James? É claro que eles brigavam a maior parte do tempo e James costumava agir como um idiota - principalmente quando estava junto de Fred ou de seus amigos -, mas eles eram irmãos. E seu pai sempre dizia que quando eles se juntavam com um objetivo em comum, como demolir a casa, faziam um ótimo trabalho de equipe.

"Hey, você perdeu a língua ou é mudo mesmo?" a garota ao seu lado voltara a cutucá-lo e Albus reparou nela pela primeira vez. Tinha o rosto arredondado, os olhos grandes e tão negros quanto os cabelos cacheados, a pele clara emprestava uma palidez quase doentia à sua pele, e suas feições eram infantis e delicadas como uma boneca de cera.

Albus tentou parecer simpático, mas falhou.

"Me desculpe, acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem".

"Deve ser fome, eu também não estou muito bem" uma garota magricela de cabelos cor de mel tinha se aproximado sem que eles percebessem. "Não comi nada na viagem, estava nervosa demais. Quando é que vão servir a comida? A propósito, meu nome é Karen Tunnes. Vocês também são do primeiro ano, não são?"

Albus se sentiu grato pela chegada da outra garota, pelo menos poderia se manter mais afastado da conversa. Não se sentia particularmente amigável. Não acreditava - nem muito menos desejava - que algum dos integrantes daquela mesa pudesse fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor.

"Sim, nós somos". A garota de cabelos encaracolados respondeu por ele. "E eu acabei nem me apresentando. Sou Myrtes Buckingham. E ele é Albus Potter" ela acrescentou casualmente, votando a incluí-lo na conversa. "Ouvi falar sobre seu pai. Aliás, quem nunca ouviu?"

Albus forçou um sorriso e fingiu prestar atenção no discurso da diretora. Isso pareceu funcionar, já que as duas garotas se engajaram numa conversa excitada e o deixaram em paz. Aproveitou para dar mais uma olhada ao redor e seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para os de Scorpius Malfoy, que desviou o olhar no mesmo instante.

No momento seguinte, entretanto, as travessas na mesa se encheram repentinamente de comida e houve grande alvoroço em todo o salão. Albus, totalmente sem apetite, tinha acabado de se servir de purê de batata quando foi puxado, nada gentilmente, até estar de pé, encarando o irmão e sendo sacudido por ele.

"O que deu em você? Por que fez isso? Ficou maluco?"

"Eu..." Albus piscou, perdido, porém James não deixou que continuasse.

"Ora, não interessa, é claro que deve ter havido algum engano. Aquele Chapéu deve estar ficando gagá. Eu vou conversar com a Prof. McGonagall, ela vai ter que dar um jeito, nem que eu tenha que escrever para o papai, nem que você tenha que dormir na minha cama até ela arrumar algum lugar para você no dormitório do primeiro ano..."

"James?" Albus arregalou os olhos, surpreso, olhando ao redor e constatando que seu irmão não parecia ser muito bem-vindo na mesa da Sonserina, a julgar pelos olhares atravessados que recebia.

"... já que tem tantos pivetes esse ano... o que foi? Não está se sentindo bem?" James voltou a sacudi-lo.

"Pare com isso, James, me solte!" Albus se livrou do irmão. Ainda estava surpreso pela atitude deliberadamente protetora do irmão, mas também estava zangado. Sentia necessidade de colocar a culpa em alguém por se sentir tão miserável, e James era o único candidato no momento. "Eu é que pergunto, você ficou maluco? É claro que eu não vou dormir na sua cama. Nem sequer sou da Grifinória, você ouviu o que o Chapéu disse".

James fez um som exasperado, gesticulando com as mãos:

"Mas, Al, deve ter havido algum engano, é isso que estou tentando..."

"Não há nada errado" disse Albus, carrancudo. "Você mesmo disse que isso poderia acontecer. Pois bem, aconteceu. E papai disse que não se importaria. _Você_ disse que não tinha nada de errado nisso".

"Oh, Al..."

Por um momento Albus temeu que o irmão estivesse à beira das lágrimas e sentiu um aperto no peito. As sardas estavam mais destacadas do que nunca no rosto pálido de James e os olhos azuis brilhavam quase com melancolia. Suspirou, arrependido, fazendo com que James se sentasse a seu lado sem se importar com o burburinho que correu pelos ocupantes da mesa.

"Ouça, Jimmy, não se preocupe. Não é sua culpa..."

"Eu estava só brincando, Al. Nunca imaginei..."

"Eu sei. Mas está feito. E eu não estou chorando feito um bebê, estou?" 'Ao contrário de você', ele pensou, mas não disse. "É uma casa como outra qualquer". Na verdade não era bem isso que pensava no momento, mas Albus detestava ver o irmão deprimido.

"Ouch!" James gritou, parecendo levar choque num dos talheres. Um grupo de sonserinos mais velhos riu e o grifinório lançou um olhar ameaçador na direção deles. Por um momento Albus temeu que ele iniciaria uma briga, levando a mão nas vestes. Mas pareceu perceber a tempo que não seria muito inteligente fazer isso no território deles. "Você vai ficar bem?" James perguntou, num de seus raros momentos de seriedade.

"Claro, mano" Albus deu um soco não tão fraco no ombro do irmão.

"Eu não confio neles" James apontou com o queixo para os sonserinos à sua volta.

"Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo".

James abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, porém desistiu. Albus manteve a pose decidida e o irmão soltou o ar dos pulmões, resignado.

"Está bem, Al. Mas você sabe que pode contar comigo. Tome" James remexeu nos bolsos e tirou um pergaminho velho que fez com que os olhos de Albus voltassem a se arregalar. "Fique com isso. Você precisa mais do que eu. Se precisar, vai saber onde me encontrar".

"Como você...?"

James abriu um sorriso presunçoso.

"Roubei da mesa do papai. Mas já decorei todas as passagens. E sei não ser notado quando caminho pelo castelo".

E com isso o ruivo piscou um olho e se levantou, voltando para a própria mesa – mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar ameaçador aos demais sonserinos. Albus ficou encarando boquiaberto o Mapa do Maroto. Quem tinha contado sobre a existência dele fora Teddy e, a muito contragosto, seu pai mostrara o mapa e Albus gravou permanentemente na memória as palavras necessárias para ativá-lo. Ele e James tinham ficado encantados com aquela relíquia, juntamente com a história por trás do Mapa sobre os amigos de seu avô, animagia e seus apelidos. Mas seu pai tinha sido bem claro quando dissera que eles só teriam direito a utilizá-lo depois do quinto ano. E isso _se_ eles fizessem por merecer.

Albus dobrou o pergaminho cuidadosamente e guardou-o no bolso interno das vestes. Bem, talvez fosse até melhor que James se sentisse culpado, quem sabe assim ele não acabaria entregando a Capa da Invisibilidade também. Suspeitava que seu pai tinha entregado a capa para James no ano anterior, mas ele nunca admitia.

Voltou sua atenção para o jantar. Com o cheiro bom da comida e a sensação do Mapa do Maroto no bolso, seu estomago deu sinal de vida e teria assustado suas colegas de Casa, se elas não estivessem distraídas conversando entre si. Talvez sua infelicidade diminuísse quando estivesse de barriga cheia.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.:** _Trechos da entrevista da J.K. Rowling para __Bloomsbury, em 30 de Julho de 2007._

"_**Lecanard**__: Nós veremos Harry e Ron tendo sua própria história nos sapos de chocolate?_

_**JK**__: Definitivamente, e Ron descreverá isso como seu momento mais agradável."_

"_**Natalie**__: As divisões das casas de Hogwarts permanece em Hogwarts para os filhos de Harry, como era antes?_

_**JK**__: Sonserina tornou-se mais diluída. Não é mais a fortaleza dos sangues-puros como era antes. Apesar disso, sua reputação sombria permanece, por isso o medo de Albus Potter."_

"_**Courtney**__: Pra qual filho Harry entregou o Mapa do Maroto, se para algum?_

_**JK**__: Eu acredito que ele não deu pra nenhum, mas que James surrupiou da mesa de seu pai um dia."_

**N.B.: **É uma história linda, para quem curte o par e é fã de Drarry também. Queria agradecer a Amy pelo privilégio de ser beta *estufa o peito que nem o Sirius* e dizer que, qualquer coisa que tenha ficado... mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Espero que vocês passem a ter o mesmo xodó que tenho pela história.


	2. Ano 1 Parte 1

**Capítulo 01 – 1° Ano – Parte 1 de 3**

xXxXxXx

**Setembro, 2017. 1ª semana. 1º ano.**

Albus desceu para as masmorras apressado. Já tinha quase chegado ao Grande Salão quando Myrtes lhe avisara que tinha se esquecido de colocar a gravata. Segundo ela, parecia que todos os alunos mais velhos concordavam que era melhor tomar cuidado com a professora de Transfiguração, que gostava de tirar pontos da Sonserina por qualquer coisa, então seria melhor se ele voltasse para colocar a gravata e, pelo amor de Salazar - como diziam seus colegas de casa -, não se atrevesse a chegar atrasado à aula.

"Sangue de Dragão!" Albus gritou a senha da outra ponta do corredor, assim que avisou a entrada, e deslizou para dentro da passagem.

"Hey, vá com calma, pivete" ralhou um rapaz mais velho, porém Albus nem lhe deu atenção. Atravessou a sala comunal, dobrou uma esquina e entrou no dormitório masculino do primeiro ano, trombando em algo - ou alguém.

"Whoa!"

Albus perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo por cima de um dos colegas de quarto e o derrubando junto.

"Hey!"

"Ouch!"

"Mas que diabos..."

"Oh, me desculpe, eu..." Albus se levantou depressa, esfregando a testa com uma mão enquanto oferecia a outra para ajudar o outro garoto a se levantar, mas paralisou ao ver quem era.

"Seu idiota, por que não olha por onde anda?" Scorpius Malfoy estava meio sentado, meio caído no chão, esfregando o ombro e de cara feia.

Albus sentiu a face esquentar.

"Sinto muito, eu realmente sinto. Sinto muito". Albus não recolheu a mão, aguardando corajosamente que Malfoy aceitasse e sua atitude pareceu desarmar o garoto, que olhou algumas vezes da mão para o dono antes de apertá-la.

Em seguida, Albus tratou de sair do caminho do loiro. Já fazia quatro dias que estava em Hogwarts e não tinha trocado mais do que meia dúzia de palavras com ele. Aliás, Albus não conversava muito com mais ninguém além de Myrtes e Karen – na verdade, era mais elas que falavam com ele que o contrário, e considerando que dividia o dormitório com mais quatro garotos, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil continuar a parecer invisível. Mas a culpa não era toda sua. Afinal os outros garotos pareciam ter concordado com a brincadeira e nem se davam ao trabalho de conversar com ele algo além de "Apague essa luz, idiota" ou "Será que dá para sair do caminho?".

Mas pelo jeito não ele era o único calado. Malfoy interagia bem mais com os outros garotos, mas não parecia particularmente animado com isso. Ficava sozinho a maior parte do tempo olhando todos de cima, como se não fizesse questão de fazer amizades. Mas, no geral, todos o deixavam em paz. Ao contrário de Albus...

Albus se ajoelhou diante do próprio malão e quase entrou completamente dentro dele a procura de uma de suas gravatas. Ele tinha _só_ cinco e não conseguia achar nenhuma.

"Está procurando por isso?" Albus ouviu a voz arrastada às suas costas e bateu a cabeça no fundo do malão ao se endireitar. Malfoy segurava um amontoado de tiras verde e prata, aparentemente presas em um nó bem seguro.

"Por que fez isso?" Albus arregalou os olhos, se endireitando.

Malfoy torceu o nariz de modo desdenhoso, jogando o emaranhado de gravatas em sua direção.

"E por que eu me daria ao trabalho? Encontrei-as assim debaixo da minha cama".

Albus se deixou cair sentado na cama, olhando para as gravatas como se esperasse que isso fosse suficiente para fazê-las se desenroscarem. Não era a primeira vez que pregavam uma peça nele. Já tinham escondido seus livros em cima da lareira na sala comunal no dia anterior. Não pôde evitar pensar que, se tivesse ido para a Grifinória, onde todos conheciam James, não teria esse tipo de problema.

_Não, provavelmente o próprio James se encarregaria de pregar peças em você_. Comentou uma vozinha maldosa dentro de sua cabeça.

"Hey, Potter". Albus levantou os olhos automaticamente e pegou algo que Malfoy lhe atirara mais por reflexo que qualquer outra coisa. "Use essa minha. E ande logo. Esses imbecis ainda vão fazer com que você perca pontos para nossa casa", disse o loiro sem qualquer entonação, já deixando o dormitório com ar de reprovação e sem olhar para trás. "Veja se consegue trancar esse seu malão e não deixar nada espalhado por aí".

Albus, que estivera olhando espantado para as costas do loiro, sacudiu qualquer outro pensamento da mente, correndo para o espelho para fazer o nó na gravata. E pensar que o dia estava apenas começando...

xXxXxXx

Scorpius pousou a mochila numa das mesas no meio da sala de Poções e se acomodou enquanto os outros garotos faziam o mesmo. Eles teriam aula de Poções em conjunto com os alunos da Grifinória. Seu pai já havia lhe contado sobre o Prof. Horace Slughorn, o caça talentos da escola. Draco o havia instruído sobre as vantagens de demonstrar certo empenho na matéria para, quem sabe, fazer parte de seu seleto grupo de reuniões. Scorpius não se sentira particularmente atraído pela idéia, mas talvez fosse mesmo uma vantagem ser um dos preferidos do Chefe da Casa da Sonserina.

Logo após ter sido selecionado para a Sonserina, Tatcher, o monitor da Casa, o havia reconhecido e apresentado a alguns de seus amigos, além de garantir que poderia chamá-lo se tivesse algum problema com veteranos. O pai de Tatcher trabalhava no Ministério e já havia sido convidado para um jantar informal na Mansão. Scorpius também percebeu que conhecia pais ou familiares de outros estudantes mais velhos. Conhecia a senhora McMurdo, por exemplo, mãe de um de seus colegas de classe. Sabia que eles eram uma família puro-sangue respeitável, mas não imaginara que o filho deles era tão ridículo e não se sentia minimamente tentado a fazer amizade com ele. Não por falta de tentativa por parte do garoto.

Pelo canto do olho, percebeu que Potter se sentara no lugar ao seu lado, mas fingiu estar distraído com o próprio material. Sabia que havia muitas coisas sobre aquele garoto - e sobre o pai dele - que deveria saber. Mas seu pai era sempre tão evasivo quando o assunto 'Harry Potter' era trazido à mesa de jantar! Aquilo só servira para atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade de Scorpius e ele não sossegou até arrancar algumas informações de sua mãe que realmente valessem a pena.

Ela tinha lhe contado que seu pai e Harry Potter haviam estudado juntos em Hogwarts, porém, Potter pertencera à Grifinória, e esse fora um dos motivos que o deixaram intrigado com Albus Potter quando este fora escolhido para a Sonserina. Todo o mundo bruxo sabia da rixa que existia entre as Casas, pois desde sempre houvera uma dose de animosidade entre os alunos das duas casas e Scorpius atribuíra a isso o fato de seu pai sempre evitar o assunto. Porém sua mãe lhe contara que essa animosidade fora particularmente esticada ao máximo pelos dois desde o primeiro ano por competições de todos os tipos, inclusive no quadribol, e que eles já haviam duelado mais de uma vez.

Scorpius ficou chocado ao saber que fora Harry Potter quem causara as cicatrizes esmaecidas, porém ainda assim impressionantes, que seu pai tinha no peito de cortes transversais profundos que quase o mataram. Mas o mais chocante de tudo foi saber que esse mesmo Harry Potter o salvara mais de uma vez na batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas.

Scorpius sabia muito pouco sobre o passado obscuro de seu pai, em que ele lutara do lado das trevas para tentar salvar a família, mas sabia que esse passado existira. Não que seus pais tivessem contado abertamente, mas ele já tinha ouvido alguns pedaços de conversas entre os pais e avós e sabia somar dois e dois. Além do quê, não era segredo para ninguém a opinião de seu avô sobre trouxas e traidores do sangue.

Sua mãe também o alertara para o fato de que não seria muito prudente colocar algum Potter no assunto quando seu avô estivesse presente, pois, segundo ela, ele fora responsável por um período muito desagradável da vida de seu avô. Mas o que mais o intrigava era o fato de seu pai evitar o assunto. Eles costumavam conversar sobre tudo! Seu pai era seu melhor amigo. Talvez o único.

A falta de informação sobre o assunto tinha feito com que Scorpius preferisse ficar neutro no início. A julgar pelo pouco que sabia e pela reação do Grande Salão inteiro, ninguém esperava que um dos filhos de Harry Potter fosse cair na Sonserina. Queria conversar com seu pai a respeito, se deveria ou não fazer amizade com o garoto. Mandara uma carta na manhã anterior para a Mansão contando como estavam sendo seus primeiros dias e pedindo uma opinião – ou coordenadas – mas a única resposta que obtivera de seu pai sobre o assunto cabia em uma linha: 'Não se preocupe com as bobagens de seu avô. Faça amigos em Hogwarts.'

Em _Hogwarts_, ele dissera. Não na _Sonserina_. Aquilo é claro, queria dizer que seu pai não se importava. Significava também nenhuma menção, por menor que fosse, a nenhum Potter em específico.

Os pensamentos de Scorpius foram interrompidos pela chegada do Prof. Slughorn, que cumprimentou a classe, bem humorado, alisando o bigode prateado:

"Bom dia, minhas crianças!" a careca do professor reluzia conforme ele se movia pelas fileiras de alunos. "Essa é nossa primeira aula, não é mesmo? Sim, eu estava ansioso por conhecer vocês, jovens ingressantes. Eu acredito muito em primeiras impressões! Foi desse modo que identifiquei muitos talentos, alguns deles possivelmente foram seus pais, primos distantes ou conhecidos".

Scorpius fez uma careta de desprezo quando ele lançou uma piscadela a Potter. Tão previsível. Achara o professor patético da primeira vez que o vira, baixinho, andando esquisito com aquela enorme barriga sempre chegando primeiro e olhos protuberantes. E o achava ainda mais patético naquele momento, enquanto ele se aproximava de Potter, como uma morsa ansiosa. O garoto, por outro lado, parecia desejar que o chão se abrisse aos seus pés para tragá-lo, vermelho como estava. Scorpius não pôde evitar um franzir de sobrancelhas. Aquele jeitinho embaraçado de Potter era outro detalhe que o intrigava.

"Você, por exemplo, pequeno Albus. Albus Severus Potter" continuou o professor, avidamente. "Lembro-me como se fosse hoje da primeira vez em que vi o seu pai e sua avó antes dele. Você tem os olhos dela" acrescentou a última frase num tom sussurrado, quase mimoso. "Confesso que tinha perdido as esperanças depois que seu irmão James me mostrou suas... habilidades em Poções - ou a falta delas. Mas você se parece tanto com seu pai, tenho certeza que isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Além disso, eu já lhe disse o quanto estou feliz por tê-lo na Sonserina, não é mesmo, meu rapaz?"

Potter afundou ainda mais na cadeira, porém Slughorn voltou a se encaminhar para frente da classe, unindo as mãos rechonchudas e apoiando-as na barriga protuberante. Scorpius ouviu o suspiro de alívio do garoto encolhido a seu lado.

"Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa" Slughorn continuou. "Antes de qualquer definição chata e maçante sobre a arte de preparar poções, eu gostaria que vocês a experimentassem. Vou passar uma bastante simples e gostaria que vocês se reunissem em duplas..."

No mesmo instante a classe se alvoroçou. Instintivamente, Scorpius olhou para o lado esperando encontrar o olhar de Potter, porém este esticava o pescoço para uma garota ruiva de cabelos um pouco volumosos que sorria de volta para ele. Sentiu-se contrariado e decepcionado. Porém não teve tempo de sentir mais nada, pois alguém cutucava seu ombro com certa brusquidão. Zangado, dirigiu a sua melhor careta de desprezo a Lyan Alden.

"Que foi?" perguntou, se afastando. Scorpius não gostava de ser tocado, muito menos por um garoto mandão de expressão audaciosa e maliciosa como Alden.

"Posso fazer par com você, Malfoy?" perguntou o garoto, coçando dissimuladamente as sardas ao redor do nariz. Ele tinha os cabelos castanho-claros e pele muito branca. Os olhos eram da mesma tonalidade dos cabelos e brilhavam com astúcia. Scorpius definitivamente não ia com a cara do garoto, que continuou se explicando. "Gus e Juny vão fazer juntos. E eu me recuso a fazer com alguma das garotas. Quanto mais com algum grifinório".

Scorpius olhou de relance para os outros dois garotos com quem dividia o dormitório, Gusto Trenchard e Juniper McMurdo. McMurdo era magrelo e desengonçado, com uma cabeleira loiro-escura meio encaracolada. Trenchard, ao contrário, era mais roliço e de pele morena, com os cabelos negros bem curtos. Eles imediatamente desviaram os olhos, fingindo estarem distraídos.

"Sinto muito, Alden" disse enquanto pensava rapidamente no que diria a seguir. "Mas eu já vou fazer dupla com Potter. Não é mesmo, Potter?" completou um pouco mais alto que o necessário, porém os olhos curiosos de Potter já estavam voltados para ele. Scorpius sentiu o coração disparado, como sempre acontecia quando contava uma mentira, mas disfarçou bem. A atenção de Lyan, porém, estava totalmente voltada para Potter no momento.

"O quê?" Potter piscou num gesto inocente e distraído.

"Eu estava dizendo para Alden que nós dois vamos fazer dupla, certo?" Scorpius piscou discretamente, esperando que Potter entendesse, apesar de ainda não saber o que faria a seguir. Sentiu um friozinho de medo na barriga quando o outro franziu o cenho.

"Ah, sim, claro" disse Potter, por fim, e Scorpius respirou aliviado. "Me desculpe, eu estava distraído". Ele passou a mexer na própria mochila e, por um momento, Scorpius achou que o garoto estava tentando se enfiar dentro dela, mas acabou entendendo que ele estava apenas se esforçando para não denunciar sua confusão.

Scorpius conseguiu recuperar parte de sua confiança quando voltou a olhar para Lyan Alden. Este, porém, alargava as narinas, furioso.

"Certo" disse Alden e voltou para junto dos outros dois colegas. Scorpius acompanhou-o com o olhar e ouviu o "Cai fora, Juniper" que ele chiou antes de tomar o lugar de McMurdo ao lado de Trenchard. Scorpius não viu a reação de Juniper, pois Potter chamava sua atenção.

"Hey, o que você está fazendo, Malfoy? Eu já tenho um par, minha prima Rosie, ela já está..."

"Oh, Al, na verdade..." a garota ruiva tinha se aproximado sem que nenhum deles percebesse e parecia sem-graça. Ela era miúda e tinha espertos olhos azuis. Olhando bem de perto para as sardas e o cabelo cor-de-cenoura, Scorpius simplesmente assumiu que ela era uma Weasley sem que se desse conta disso. Afinal, eles eram mesmo parentes, fora o que sua mãe lhe dissera.

A garota continuou:

"Bem, eu queria saber se você não se importaria se eu fizesse dupla com Trixie. Ela está sozinha e morrendo de medo de ter que fazer par com algum sons..." ela se interrompeu ao perceber o que ia dizer, corando ao encontrar os olhos inexpressivos de Scorpius.

Potter parecia surpreso e confuso, mas acabou suspirando e balançando a cabeça.

"Está bem. Talvez seja melhor assim".

"Pois é, é exatamente o que eu estava pensando!" continuou a garota, excitada. "Quero dizer, assim fica melhor para fazermos trabalho, não é mesmo? Se fizermos par com alguém de nossas casas, pelo menos não vamos ter tanta dificuldade para fazer as lições. E fico feliz que você tenha feito amigos, Al".

Foi a vez de Scorpius desviar o olhar. Por algum motivo, aquilo o incomodou. Seu avô lhe dissera que era importante se relacionar amigavelmente com pessoas influentes e/ou úteis e sua mãe lhe cochichara em particular antes que ele entrasse no trem, quando seu pai não lhes podia ouvir, que o filho de Harry Potter sem dúvida poderia ser muito útil e influente. Mas Scorpius nunca tinha usado essa definição. Amigo? E toda a rivalidade que um dia existira entre seus pais? O que Draco Malfoy diria se chegasse a seus ouvidos que seu filho era _amigo_ do filho de Harry Potter?

Scorpius novamente perdeu o fio de seus pensamentos quando Potter arrastou a carteira para junto da sua e começou a preparar o caldeirão e os instrumentos necessários que Slughorn ia escrevendo na lousa. Scorpius olhou de esguelha para o moreno esperando encontrar alguma dose de desapontamento em suas feições, mas se surpreendeu ao encarar uma expressão despreocupada, quase serena.

"Hey, o que está fazendo?" perguntou, confuso, ao observá-lo fazer uma anotação num pedaço de pergaminho.

Potter pareceu ainda mais confuso.

"Como assim, o que estou fazendo? Estou anotando os ingredientes necessários".

"Sim, mas você está fazendo com a mão _esquerda_".

O moreno encarou-o como se de repente lhe faltassem as orelhas ou um pedaço do nariz.

"Bem, eu sou canhoto".

Scorpius sentiu as faces esquentarem levemente. Sentiu-se idiota. Detestava se sentir idiota. Voltou a se ocupar com suas próprias anotações.

"É tão... estranho" justificou-se. Nunca tinha visto ninguém escrever com a mão esquerda antes e teria achado impossível se um dia sequer tivesse parado para pensar na possibilidade.

Potter deu de ombros.

"Sou tão atrapalhado com a mão direita quanto você provavelmente é com a esquerda. Uma vez tentei acender uma vela com a mão direita e quase toquei fogo no colchão do meu irmão". O garoto riu, inesperadamente, e empurrou os óculos para encaixá-los melhor no rosto - com a mão esquerda. "James disse que nunca mais ia me deixar ir para cama dele numa tempestade".

Scorpius arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem conseguir conter a ironia no gesto, e foi a vez de Potter corar. E se justificar.

"Eu tinha cinco anos..." ele deu de ombros.

Scorpius rodou a pena nos dedos.

"Você não estava usando óculos essa manhã" disse, sem conseguir se deter.

"Ah, eu só preciso deles para ler".

O loiro balançou a cabeça brevemente em sinal de entendimento. Pensou se deveria prolongar o assunto, mas uma olhada ao redor bastou para notar que todos já estavam se preparando para começar a lição e decidiu fazer o mesmo.

Os minutos seguintes se passaram sem que Scorpius percebesse. Tentava disfarçar os olhares intrigados que lançava para o garoto, vendo-o trabalhar com destreza ou anotar algo no pergaminho com letras não muito bem desenhadas, mas inteligíveis. Com a confiança novamente restaurada por inteiro, Scorpius assumiu automaticamente a liderança e instruiu Potter sobre a maneira correta de segurar o cutelo e o repreendeu quando o moreno estava prestes a mexer a mistura uma vez a mais para a esquerda, sendo que já devia estar mexendo para a direita. No entanto, quando terminaram, a mistura atingira o tom magenta que Slughorn dissera que deveria.

"Vamos ver, vamos ver. Parece que alguns conseguiram" disse Slughorn, passando direto pelo caldeirão que soltava bolhas verdes de dois grifinórios, parando primeiramente no caldeirão da Weasley e acenando aprovadoramente antes de fazer algumas perguntas e exclamar: "Filha de Hermione Weasley, claro! Devia ter desconfiado..."

Depois de mais alguns comentários, o professor voltou a caminhar pela classe, parando em frente a Potter. Analisou o líquido espesso que fumegava no caldeirão e sentiu o aroma almiscarado, antes de se dar por satisfeito.

"Excelente! Eu sabia que você prometia, meu rapaz. Fez um ótimo trabalho, meus parabéns".

Scorpius já ia dizer algo, indignado por ter sido totalmente ignorado, porém foi Potter quem interveio.

"Mas, professor, foi Malfoy quem fez praticamente tudo..."

No entanto o sorriso de Slughorn aumentou ainda mais.

"Tão parecido com o pai! Harry sempre foi modesto como você. Sempre. Um bom garoto o seu pai. Me pergunto quando vai mandar outro daqueles chocolates do Natal passado. Tenho certeza que Malfoy... você disse Malfoy?"

Slughorn pareceu notá-lo pela primeira vez, o que fez Malfoy ficar ainda mais indignado. Empinou o nariz, lançando outro de seus olhares de desprezo ao professor.

"Ora, ora, quem diria! Que interessante!" o homem voltou a pousar as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o estômago proeminente, olhando do loiro para o moreno. "Filho do jovem Draco Malfoy, claro. Você também se parece muito com seu pai, eu diria. Que interessante..."

"Bem, mas como eu dizia, vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho" disse Slughorn depois de mais alguns momentos estudando ambos com curiosidade, porém encarava Potter e parecia novamente ter se esquecido de Scorpius. "Gostaria de participar do meu Clube, meu rapaz?"

Scorpius torceu os lábios de indignação, porém se surpreendeu ao reparar no tom alterado do moreno, cujos olhos verdes faiscavam, intensos.

"Eu já disse que foi Malfoy quem fez tudo, professor. Por que não chama _ele_ para participar do seu Clube?"

Para a surpresa de ambos, Slughorn riu.

"É bastante espirituoso também, meu caro! É lógico, por que não pensei nisso antes? Naturalmente existem muito poucos alunos do primeiro ano no meu Clube, eu sempre fui muito seletivo, é claro" ele acrescentou em um meio cochicho antes de voltar a levantar a voz, em seu tom jovial: "E seu irmão também não é um de nós, então talvez seja bom mesmo se você tivesse um coleguinha para acompanhá-lo, não é mesmo?" em seguida se virou para Scorpius, dando uma piscadela. "E você, jovem Malfoy, sinta-se lisonjeado. Eu não costumo abrir exceções como esta. Espero que não me decepcione. E espero vocês na próxima sexta-feira depois do jantar".

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder - e Potter parecia mesmo prestes a explodir - Horace Slughorn já refazia seu caminho de volta até o caldeirão borbulhante que agora soltava estalidos cada vez mais altos e ameaçadores.

"Agora vamos tentar descobrir o que vocês fizeram aqui, pequenos. O restante da classe está dispensado".

Scorpius se sentia dividido entre a raiva e a surpresa. Raiva por ter sido humilhado diante da classe, deixado para segundo plano, e ainda, Slughorn tinha dado a entender para a classe inteira que tinha atendido a um capricho de seu favorito ao aceitá-lo para seu clube. Surpresa por ter sido defendido - ou pelo menos pela tentativa de Potter de defender suas habilidades. E pelo ódio descarado que o moreno demonstrava ao atirar seus pertences na mochila, resmungando.

"James me disse, ele _tentou_ me avisar. Ele disse que Slughorn era vaidoso e adorava paparicar os alunos mais esnobes, mas esqueceu de mencionar que é um _tapado_. E surdo!" Potter socou o cutelo na mochila estufada, fechou de qualquer jeito e jogou-a por sobre o ombro. Respirou fundo e pareceu recuperar um pouco da calma. "Não conte comigo sexta-feira, Malfoy. Pode ir sozinho, se quiser. Aliás, você merece. Eu teria estragado tudo se não fosse você avisar sobre aquelas voltas. Eu sequer imaginava que faria alguma diferença..."

Scorpius evitou encará-lo nos olhos enquanto terminava de arrumar seu próprio material. Deu de ombros. Não percebeu que sua própria raiva já tinha se dissipado.

"Eu não ligo a mínima para esse clube, se quer saber. E meu pai me deixou ajudá-lo com algumas poções no último verão".

Eles saíram da sala em silêncio e Potter tentou puxar assunto.

"Seu pai trabalha com isso? Com poções?"

"Meu pai é um Inominável" Scorpius se encheu do orgulho que sentia sempre que falava do pai e se sentiu satisfeito com a exclamação que o moreno soltou.

"Wow! Eu sempre quis saber o que eles fazem. Papai trabalha no Ministério também, mas ele não diz nem que sabe nem que não sabe. James acha que ele sabe. Eu também acho, para dizer a verdade. Meu pai é Chefe..."

"Chefe dos Aurores" Scorpius o interrompeu com um rodar de olhos. "Eu sei. Todo mundo sabe".

Aquilo fez com que Potter se calasse e Scorpius se surpreendeu preocupado que tivesse dito a coisa errada. Tinha desejado atrair a atenção de Potter desde que colocara os olhos pela primeira vez no garoto. E quando finalmente tinha conseguido, não queria estragar tudo. Se deu conta de que já começava a não se sentir mais tão deslocado em Hogwarts e que talvez não precisasse evitar _todos_ que tentassem se aproximar dele. Afinal não sobreviveria por si só - como sua mãe já lhe dissera, repreendendo-o por não fazer amigos, por ser tão solitário e intolerante com as outras crianças de sua idade.

Eles dobraram uma esquina, de onde já podiam avistar a entrada para a Sonserina. Scorpius estava tão imerso nos próprios pensamentos que não viu o que aconteceu. Só ouviu um grito surpreso de Potter e no instante seguinte ele estava esparramado no chão, a mochila aberta derramando seus pertences. Bastou olhar para o lado para entender. Alden, Trenchard e McMurdo estavam se acabando de rir.

"Hey, o que houve, Potter? Se desequilibrou?" perguntou Trenchard, fingindo estar preocupado.

"É, acho que foi o peso dos óculos" completou Lyan Alden e todos caíram na risada novamente.

"Pare com isso!" Scorpius sentiu a raiva crescer novamente em seu peito conforme elevava a voz. "Vão chamar a atenção de qualquer professor e nós vamos perder pontos".

"Ohh que meigo" zombou McMurdo. "Malfoy está defendendo o amiguinho. Vai dizer agora que a culpa de o cabelo dele estar nesse estado é nossa também?"

Ele e Trenchard tornaram a rir, mas Alden tinha sacado a varinha e estava sério.

"Não se meta, Malfoy. É melhor se afastar de Potter. Nunca se sabe, estupidez pode ser contagiosa".

"Nesse caso eu devo sugerir que vocês três se mudem para a Ala Hospitalar para não contagiar os outros sonserinos?" Scorpius tentou parecer desafiador ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo para trás encarando fixamente a varinha do outro. Pensou em empunhar a sua também, mas não saberia o que fazer com ela. Só tinha aprendido alguns truques bobos em casa, como soltar faíscas e acender luzes.

Trenchard e McMurdo olharam para seu líder, ao mesmo tempo duvidosos e receosos pela possibilidade de mudarem de alvo.

"Muito engraçado Malfoy". O garoto de olhos castanho vivazes deu um riso forçado, mas desviou os olhos e sua atenção novamente se voltou para Potter. Os outros dois pareceram aliviados.

Potter, no entanto, rangia os dentes enquanto recolhia o próprio material antes de arrumar os óculos no rosto e encarar Alden nos olhos, em atitude corajosa, quase petulante.

Alden continuou "E você, Potter, se achava que ia conseguir alguma vantagem aqui na Sonserina só por causa do seu nome, você está na Casa errada. Ninguém aqui pediu para o seu papai salvar o mundo bruxo nem liga a mínima para o que o filho dele tem a dizer sobre isso. Aqui você não é nada, ouviu bem? Muito pelo contrário, aqui você é muito menos do que qualquer um. Não interessa se aquele imbecil do Slughorn pensa diferente. Vai ter que dar duro para conseguir algum respeito, Potter. Aliás, até agora eu não consigo entender por que você veio parar aqui na Sonserina. Você é patético".

Scorpius já tinha se feito a mesma pergunta, mas não pelo mesmo motivo. Não achava Potter patético, apesar de desprezar a admiração infundada com que muitas pessoas olhavam para ele, como se ele fosse o próprio Harry Potter. Achava-o no mínimo intrigante, com sua aparência exótica, tímida e quase frágil - apesar de aqueles olhos intensos dizerem exatamente o contrário. E talvez parte do motivo disso fosse exatamente o fato de não haver nada de gritantemente sonserino no garoto.

No entanto havia algo de muito... especial por trás daquela aparência frágil, uma força de natureza desconhecida, como se fosse preciso perfurar muitas camadas para trazê-la à tona, mas cujos estragos poderiam ser grandes. Ou talvez Scorpius estivesse apenas tentando justificar o próprio encantamento em relação ao moreno, que inevitavelmente atraía sua atenção como um imã poderoso.

Scorpius segurou a ponta da varinha dentro das vestes. Queria fazer algo, mas não achava que acender a ponta da varinha intimidaria aqueles três. De qualquer forma, a pose desafiadora de Potter não dava a impressão de que ele precisava de ajuda, mesmo estando em desvantagem, indefeso e desarmado. Os cabelos negros bagunçados aumentavam ainda mais essa impressão de rebeldia, como um gato selvagem arrepiando os pêlos ameaçadoramente.

No entanto, ninguém mais parecia ver o que Scorpius via, nem se intimidaram. Os garotos continuavam zombando e Alden voltara a provocar Potter.

"O que foi, vai me dizer que você só veio parar aqui por causa dos seus graciosos olhos v..."

Alden se interrompeu para olhar para McMurdo quando este soltou um berro e segurou o próprio nariz, que estava vermelho e começava a inchar. Ao mesmo tempo, Trenchard levou a mão à garganta, soltando ruídos engraçados, aparentemente incapaz de articular palavra nenhuma. Scorpius, espantado, assistiu enquanto Alden olhava para todos os lados, os olhos arregalados em horror. Porém, obviamente eles estavam sozinhos no corredor, ninguém se aproximara. Então o garoto olhou temeroso para Potter, se afastando.

"O-o que você está fazendo?"

Potter, que até então parecera tão surpreso quanto Scorpius, encolheu os ombros e, inesperadamente, sorriu no mesmo momento em que Scorpius visualizou um corpo se materializando pelo canto do olho. Sem que nenhum deles tivesse tempo de perceber mais nada, Alden foi virado de cabeça para baixo, suspenso pelos tornozelos como que segurado por cordas invisíveis, a cabeça a um palmo do chão e as vestes caindo em frente ao rosto, abafando seu grito de terror.

"Quem você pensa que é para erguer a varinha para o meu irmão, seu vermezinho infeliz" rosnou um garoto ruivo que não poderia parecer menos com Albus Potter. Aparentando uns doze ou treze anos de idade, de cabelos cor de cobre, sardas e olhos azuis, ele parecia mais um Weasley do que qualquer outra coisa. Scorpius olhou curioso para o local de onde ele aparecera e não conseguiu entender, porém empurrou aquela dúvida para algum canto de sua mente enquanto observava o desenrolar da cena.

O Potter mais velho abaixou a varinha, deixando que o garoto caísse no chão como uma trouxa de roupas e se aproximou enquanto ele lutava para se desvencilhar das vestes. Os outros dois garotos se encolheram contra a parede como se desejassem se fundir a ela, gemendo e resmungando. Um deles ainda segurava o nariz - que nessa altura já estava do tamanho e formato de um tomate - e o outro alisava a própria garganta.

"Em primeiro lugar, não ouse falar do nosso pai com essa sua boca nojenta. Em segundo lugar, quem é você para falar em 'conseguir algum respeito'? Por acaso você se acha mais esperto do que o Al aqui? Ele consegue dar nó em pingo d'água, se você souber o jeito certo de desafiá-lo..."

"Jimmy, já chega..." Albus bufou, se apoiando numa das pernas e ajeitando a mochila nos ombros, impaciente e levemente desconcertado, porém o garoto mais velho não lhe deu ouvidos.

"E em terceiro lugar, se olhe no espelho antes de falar dos outros, esquisitinho. Cuidem da vida de vocês, seus babacas..."

"James..." Albus tentou novamente, sem obter sucesso.

"E em quarto lugar, _vocês_ são patéticos. Se precisarem da opinião de mais alguém quanto a isso, posso virar os calções de vocês no avesso no meio do Grande Salão antes que vocês consigam dizer 'Dane-se'".

"James!"

"Eu vou ficar sabendo se vocês tentarem alguma coisa covarde como esta novamente. Agora sumam daqui, pirralhos, antes que eu fique zangado de verdade".

James Potter ergueu a varinha e os três garotos saíram correndo no mesmo instante, tropeçando e derrapando no chão liso até sumirem pela passagem para dentro da sala comunal. Scorpius deu um pulo de susto quando James Potter girou nos calcanhares e apontou a varinha diretamente para ele.

"Você é surdo, Malfoy? Eu disse para sumir daqui ag... OUCH! Albus, seu filho da mãe!"

Scorpius olhou assombrado de um para outro. Albus tinha dado um chute certeiro na canela do irmão e assistia furioso enquanto este pulava de um só pé.

"Eu salvo você desses idiotas, dou uma lição que eles vão se lembrar para o resto da vida e é assim que você me retribui, seu fedelhozinho ingrato".

"Eu não pedi para ninguém me 'salvar', Jimmy" ralhou Albus ferozmente, tendo que olhar para cima para encarar o irmão, porém de maneira tão digna quanto possível. "E, caso você seja tapado demais para ter percebido, Scorpius estava tentando me defender".

James Potter olhou para Scorpius cheio de desconfiança e hostilidade.

"_Scorpius_?"

O loiro, porém, estava tão surpreso quanto ele e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ainda estava preocupado com a ameaça que a varinha do garoto representava, mas torceu os lábios em desprezo antes de dizer "É um prazer conhecer você também, Potter". Scorpius tratou de deixar bem claro que _não_ era prazer nenhum. Ainda bem que Albus não era ruivo. E ainda bem que os dois nem se pareciam. Muito.

"Scorpius é meu amigo, ele não teve nada a ver com isso" Albus continuou com convicção, aparentemente sem notar as fagulhas de desprezo trocadas pelos outros dois. "Muito pelo contrário. Mas, me diga uma coisa, James, que história é essa de ficar me seguindo pelos corredores?"

Depois de alguns segundos ainda encarando Scorpius de maneira desconfiada, o grifinório virou-se para o irmão e diminuiu consideravelmente o tom de voz "Eu não estava seguindo você!"

Albus cruzou os braços e bateu o pé no chão, nunca deixando de encarar o irmão com reprovação.

"Ok, talvez eu estivesse seguindo você" James Potter continuou. "Mas eu precisava falar com você e não sabia a senha para a sua sala comunal. Com certeza nenhum sonserino me informaria sobre isso, nem muito menos entregaria recados, então eu pensei em vir até aqui e ficar escondido até descobrir, mas então eu vi aqueles idiotas..." ele fechou as mãos em punhos e ficou corado de raiva. "Ninguém tem o direito de fazer piadinhas a respeito dos seus óculos. Além de mim, é claro. Mas eu gosto dos seus cabelos", acrescentou a última frase num tom mais brando que Scorpius poderia descrever como carinhoso, enquanto bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos negros do irmão mais novo. Albus, no entanto, afastou as mãos do irmão com um tapa, o encarando ainda com uma careta zangada.

"Vamos logo, James, diga o que veio me falar. Não quero me atrasar para o jantar" apressou Albus.

Por fim, o grifinório enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, retirando alguns rolos de pergaminho velho.

"Tome. Esses são os trabalhos da tia Mione do primeiro e segundo anos. Foi o tio Ron quem me deu, já que nosso pai desnaturado não teve o cuidado de guardar os próprios trabalhos para os filhos" ele fez cara de reprovação e despejou os rolos nos braços estendidos do irmão. "Eu prometi que devolveria a Rosie quando ela precisasse, mas ela achou que seria muito injusto, como já era de se adivinhar, e não quis saber de quebrar regras. Então eu pensei que você faria melhor proveito deles. É impressionante como os professores não têm muita criatividade para dar trabalhos, de qualquer forma".

Albus, lutando para ajeitar melhor os rolos nos braços, encarou-o ainda desconfiado.

"Só isso?" perguntou.

"Como assim, só isso? Não vai nem agradecer?"

Albus rolou os olhos.

"Muito bem, obrigado, Jimmy. Mas você poderia muito bem ter entregado isso no jantar. Ora, quem você pensa que engana? O que você quer? Diga logo!"

James Potter fungou e coçou a cabeça antes de abandonar o ar indignado e se render, deixando transparecer sua ansiedade.

"Está bem, eu quero saber o que a mamãe escreveu para você. Eu..." ele voltou a olhar de esguelha para Scorpius e abaixou o tom de voz mais uma vez. "Eu disse um monte de coisas na minha última carta e ela não respondeu nem a metade, então acredito que ela tenha comentado alguma coisa...? Não?"

"Claro que escreveu. Duas vezes, desde que chegamos".

"E então?"

"Bem, mamãe disse que papai e ela estão orgulhosos por mim, para eu não faltar às refeições, não me meter em encrencas, fazer amizades, essas coisas..."

"Não, não é possível!" James bateu o pé. "Ouça, Al, eu tenho certeza que eles devem estar planejando algum modo de tirar você daqui, da Sonserina".

Foi a vez de Scorpius rolar os olhos. Pensou se deveria sair com dignidade – afinal estava mesmo sendo ignorado e detestava isso -, mas a curiosidade ganhou. James Potter continuou.

"Eles só não querem criar falsas esperanças, para o caso de não dar certo. Mas vai dar certo. Tem que dar. Não está certo isso. Por isso eles pediram para eu ficar de olho em você enquanto isso é..."

"Deixe de besteiras, Jimmy" o Albus interrompeu. "Mamãe me disse que você provavelmente diria algo parecido e que não é verdade. Eu posso muito bem cuidar da minha vida e estou muito bem aqui, obrigado. Vamos Scorpius..."

"Finalmente!" Scorpius o seguiria mais do que satisfeito caso o ruivo não tivesse segurado o irmão mais novo pelo braço.

"Hey, não, espere, Al. Calma. Está certo eu não deveria estar aqui, mas... oh, Al..." o grifinório parecia desconsolado e por um momento Scorpius achou que abraçaria o irmão, mas ele não o fez. "Está bem, eu confio em você. Sei que você sabe muito bem se cuidar sozinho, afinal fui eu mesmo quem ensinou a você alguns truques básicos. Mas, se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, você sabe onde me encontrar, certo?"

"Certo" Albus sorriu meigamente para o irmão.

Scorpius sentiu uma pontinha de inveja. Era filho único e não compreendia a cumplicidade que transparecia naquela troca de olhares. Era possessivo e mimado demais para entender as oscilações de comportamento entre eles: num momento se defendendo, no outro se chutando, e no outro quase se abraçando. Sentia ciúme também.

Mas, com seus onze anos de idade, Scorpius não soube identificar nada disso, apenas uma necessidade incontrolável de chamar a atenção de Albus Potter para si.

"Quer ajuda?" perguntou inexpressivamente, apontando para os rolos de pergaminho que Albus ainda lutava para segurar.

"Ah, por favor, pegue estes que estão quase caindo. Obrigado".

Alguns alunos já deixavam a sala comunal da Sonserina em direção ao Grande Salão. Muitos deles paravam de conversar e encaravam o grifinório com desconfiança ou desprezo. Albus virou para se despedir do irmão, "Obrigado, Jimmy".

James deu um sorrisinho de lado meio forçado, olhando do irmão mais novo para seu novo amigo com o que poderia ser descrito por uma mistura de ciúme e melancolia, mas acabou sorrindo de verdade e piscando um olho.

"Apenas me prometa que vai dar uma lição naqueles pivetes insolentes".

O ruivo não esperou uma resposta, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e caminhando calmamente de volta pelo corredor, de queixo erguido, ignorando os olhares hostis que recebia dos sonserinos.

Assim que ele dobrou a esquina, Scorpius se voltou para Albus, dando voz a uma dúvida que o estava incomodando:

"Como ele fez aquilo? Ele apareceu do nada bem ao meu lado!"

Um sorriso orgulhoso e presunçoso tomou conta da face meiga do garoto, surpreendendo Scorpius. "Ele tem seus truques. Talvez um dia eu conte a você. E, pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas ele não é tão ruim. Pelo menos não o tempo todo. Agora vamos".

"Sim, vamos, Al".

Scorpius corou. Tinha desejado chamar o garoto pelo apelido assim que o ouvira da boca de James Potter e se sentira quase ousado ao fazê-lo. Mas, afinal, fora Albus quem começara com aquela história de amigos. O moreno, no entanto, parecia nem ter notado. Talvez estivesse distraído, ou acostumado demais ao apelido para achar estranho.

Scorpius desejava ter um apelido também para que Albus pudesse chamá-lo, assim como chamava o irmão de Jimmy, de um jeito tão íntimo e afetuoso. Nunca fora a favor de intimidades, mas de algum modo desejava ser íntimo de Albus Potter.

xXxXxXx

**Setembro, 2017. 2ª semana.**

A represália tardou, mas não falhou. Scorpius sabia que ela viria, de qualquer modo, a julgar pelos olhares atravessados que Lyan Alden e seus amigos dirigiam a Albus. Ele próprio muitas vezes era vítima desses olhares, porém fingia não se abalar. Sabia que os garotos estavam aguardando o momento certo de atacar. Só por precaução, sempre trancava seu malão e examinava o interior dos sapatos antes de calçá-los.

Temia por Potter também, aquele cabeça de vento. Ele vivia distraído, deixando as coisas esparramadas, parecendo confiar demais nos outros. Muitas vezes Scorpius olhava para sua expressão amigável, sua baixa estatura e porte miúdo e sentia uma necessidade quase dolorosa de protegê-lo. Mas outras vezes se surpreendia com a força daquele olhar. Albus Potter era um enigma. Em alguns momentos tão inseguro e frágil, em outros transbordando confiança e determinação.

Scorpius Malfoy gostava de enigmas. E estava prestes a descobrir um pouco mais sobre a personalidade intrigante de Albus.

Uma semana depois do incidente nos corredores das masmorras, Albus e Scorpius estavam novamente voltando ao dormitório para deixar seus pertences antes do jantar, daquela vez acompanhados por uma dupla de garotas. As duas únicas garotas do primeiro ano da Sonserina os acompanhavam com risadinhas e conversinhas que deixavam os nervos de Scorpius à flor da pele. Naquele momento, como qualquer garoto de onze anos, ele tinha certeza de que nunca se interessaria por garota nenhuma em toda a sua existência.

"E veja só o estado em que ficaram minhas mãos, Al" Myrtes Buckingham espalmou a mão a meio centímetro do nariz de Albus, obrigando o garoto a se afastar para poder vislumbrar alguma coisa. "O Prof. Slughorn deveria distribuir luvas para nós como o Prof. Longbotton. Aquelas poções acabam com minhas unhas!"

Scorpius torceria o pescoço da garota sem remorso nenhum, principalmente depois de ouvi-la chamar seu amigo pelo _apelido_. Quem ela pensava que era para tratá-lo com tal intimidade?

Aliás, Scorpius não podia deixar de notar que as garotas grudavam em Albus como se ele estivesse lambuzado de mel. Elas já tinham tentado paparicar o loiro também muitas vezes, porém este nunca deu muita atenção, o que fazia com que elas perdessem o interesse nele e esvoaçassem ao redor de Albus. Este ficava acanhado, mas não deixava de ser gentil com elas.

Felizmente, eles logo alcançaram o dormitório masculino e as garotas se despediram com suas vozes esganiçadas, acenos, floreios e agitar de cílios. Scorpius torceu os lábios, abrindo a porta e dando lugar para que Albus entrasse primeiro. No entanto, assim que entrou percebeu que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

Albus tinha estacado no meio do aposento, encarando com confusão e então raiva os três garotos debruçados em seu malão. Cada um segurava um pertence de Albus: uma roupa de baixo, uma carta e o que parecia ser um pedaço de pergaminho velho em branco.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" Albus avançou sobre Juniper McMurdo tomando proveito da falta de reação dele para tomar a carta de suas mãos. Com mais um passo ele estava puxando a cueca com rapidez da mão de Gusto Trenchard, porém antes que estendesse a mão para o pergaminho, Lyan Alden já tinha saído de seu alcance, mantendo o objeto bem alto para evitar que Albus o pegasse.

"Opa, vamos com calma, Potter" disse o garoto com seu sorriso malicioso. Os outros dois retomaram suas poses de desdém e deboche. "Quem garante que isso aqui é seu?"

Scorpius assistiu sem reação enquanto Albus estudava a distância de Alden, a altura de seus braços levantados, o pergaminho bem firme entre os dedos magros e longos. Lyan era mais alto do que ele, Albus não alcançaria nem mesmo se ficasse na ponta dos pés. Aparentemente desistindo da idéia, o garoto alargou as narinas com fúria, os olhos verdes faiscando.

"Me devolva isso agora".

"Ou o quê?" caçoou Alden, fazendo cara de medo. "O bebê vai chorar?"

"Vai escrever para sua mamãe contando tudo?" zombou McMurdo.

"Ou vai chamar o seu irmão para dar uma surra na gente?" desafiou Trenchard. "Pode gritar à vontade, bebê, seu irmãozinho grifinório nunca vai conseguir entrar aqui para salvar você".

Scorpius pensou em chamar Tatcher, e chegou a dar um passo para trás em direção à porta, mas não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos de Albus, que sacou a varinha num movimento rápido demais para que os outros acompanhassem. Coincidência ou não, uma corrente de vento pareceu seguir seu movimento e agitou os cabelos castanhos de Alden e as pontas do pergaminho. McMurdo e Trenchard recuaram, porém Alden logo se recuperou da surpresa e deu um sorriso cínico.

"Isso mesmo, Potter, mostre do que é capaz e em cinco minutos você será expulso de Hogwarts. Vai arriscar?"

Albus tinha as narinas alargadas, os lábios apertados e os olhos estreitados. Scorpius temeu que ele fosse fazer alguma besteira digna de um grifinório qualquer. É claro que ele estaria encrencado se reagisse à brincadeira de mal-gosto dos garotos com magia. E tudo o que eles queriam era que Albus reagisse. Não havia muitos sonserinos que simpatizassem com ele e Tatcher definitivamente não era um deles. A coisa poderia ficar muito feia para seu lado. Além de tudo, Scorpius não conseguia entender o que havia de tão especial em um pedaço de pergaminho velho coberto de mofo.

"Al, esqueça isso, vamos..."

"Não se meta, Malfoy. Agora a coisa é entre Potter e eu".

Ultrajado, Scorpius se calou, lançando olhares assassinos aos outros dois garotos, que gargalhavam.

"Nós podemos entrar num acordo" continuou Alden, friamente. "Se você me disser o que é esse pergaminho, eu devolvo. Eu vi quando seu irmão estúpido entregou isso para você no dia da Seleção de Casas e sei reconhecer algo valioso. Vai me dizer ou não?"

"Não interessa" rosnou Albus e os outros dois fingiram tremer de medo.

"Ótimo, se é assim que você quer, Potter. Eu não pretendo devolver isso até descobrir do que se trata. O que você vai fazer?"

Inesperadamente, Albus imitou o mesmo sorriso cínico do outro e abaixou a varinha lentamente.

"Na verdade, eu não queria jogar tão baixo, Alden, mas já que você me obrigou..." ele deu de ombros. "Se você não me devolver isso agora mesmo, eu vou contar para os seus amiguinhos por que você se atrasou para aula de História da Magia terça-feira passada".

O efeito foi instantâneo: o garoto empalideceu e arregalou os olhos, dando um passo instintivo para trás. Os outros pareceram confusos e olhavam de um para outro, inclusive Scorpius. Alden lançou um olhar de soslaio em sua direção, como se suspeitasse que ele já soubesse do que se tratava, porém Scorpius estava tão curioso quanto os outros.

"Lyan, o que..." McMurdo começou a dizer, porém foi interrompido por Albus.

"Não se meta. O assunto é entre Alden e eu".

O garoto de cabelos cacheados se calou. Alden engoliu em seco. Scorpius nunca o vira tão atrapalhado.

"Você está blefando, Potter. Você não pode... não havia ninguém... Não tem como você saber".

"Vai arriscar?" Albus estendeu a mão.

O garoto olhou da mão estendida para o rosto agora sério de Albus e então para os amigos, cujas expressões transbordavam curiosidade. Ele abaixou os braços e tentou se recompor, porém ainda não tinha se rendido.

"Como posso confiar na sua palavra, Potter? E se você soltar a língua assim que eu devolver isso aqui, seja lá o que for?"

"Eu não pretendo sair daqui, Lyan" Albus abriu os braços, num gesto abrangente. "Sinto muito se desapontei você ao ser sorteado para a Sonserina, mas esta é a minha Casa, esse é meu dormitório e vocês serão meus companheiros de quarto pelos próximos sete anos. Como sonserino, você deveria saber que eu não faria a tolice de trair a confiança de um de meus colegas quando ainda tenho sete anos de convivência pela frente".

Alden corou e desviou os olhos, de lábios apertados.

"Está bem, Potter. Você venceu" ele se rendeu esticando o pergaminho, que Albus tomou de suas mãos com delicadeza, como se aquilo fosse mesmo um tesouro valioso.

"Vamos" Alden chamou os outros dois e Scorpius observou, pasmo, enquanto McMurdo e Trenchard o seguiram sem nenhuma palavra. Em seguida dirigiu um olhar admirado ao garoto de aparência frágil e indomada que voltava a arrumar os próprios pertences no malão. Não lhe restavam mais dúvidas de que Albus Potter realmente era um sonserino.

"Wow. Isso é que eu chamo de 'conseguir algum respeito'. Al, você arrasou com ele!"

O moreno deu de ombros: "Ele pediu por isso".

"É claro que ele pediu. E por um momento eu achei que você colocaria tudo a perder e faria alguma coisa idiota, do tipo que o seu irmão fez..." Albus lançou-lhe um olhar zangado, porém Scorpius estava excitado demais para dar atenção a isso. "... tipo, sair virando eles de ponta-cabeça e essas coisas, mas agora nós temos Alden na palma da mão! Foi fantástico!"

Albus não disse nada, porém o loiro não desanimou. Se jogou na cama do outro de barriga para baixo sem se preocupar em descalçar os sapatos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, o rosto a centímetros do de Albus, que ainda estava concentrado em sua tarefa. "Mas agora me conte: o que foi que você viu? E o que há de tão importante naquele pergaminho em branco caindo aos pedaços? Hein?"

Albus nem se dignou a erguer os olhos para fitá-lo.

"Eu disse que não contaria sobre Lyan e é o que eu pretendo fazer" sentenciou, determinado, fechando o malão, se pondo de pé e caminhando a passos firmes em direção à porta. Scorpius tinha fechado a cara e já ia protestar quando ele continuou: "Mas se você prometer guardar segredo, eu posso mostrar mais tarde o que aquele 'pedaço de pergaminho em branco caindo aos pedaços' é capaz de fazer".

Aquilo desarmou o loiro por alguns instantes e seus olhos brilharam, mas ele não se deixaria despistar tão facilmente. Pôs-se de pé de um salto e foi atrás dele. Se Potter achava que ele desistiria tão fácil, estava muito enganado.

"Anda, deixe de agir como um grifinório fresco. Todo mundo sabe que um sonserino de verdade sairia espalhando isso para todo mundo..."

Scorpius tentou várias abordagens, mas não conseguiu arrancar uma palavra sequer de Albus sobre o assunto. Fez ameaças, emburrou, ficou sem falar com ele durante alguns minutos, mas logo esqueceu e ambos conversaram animados durante todo o jantar, distraídos um com o outro. Albus estava irradiando confiança naquele momento e o mundo de Scorpius gravitava em torno dele.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.:** A fic vai alternar os pontos de vista do Albus e do Scorpius e eventualmente de Harry e Draco. Está completa, portanto pretendo atualizar semanalmente, caso não haja nenhum imprevisto. Até a próxima sexta-feira!


	3. Ano 1 Parte 2

**Capítulo 02 – 1° Ano – Parte 2 de 3**

xXxXxXx

**Setembro, 2017. 4ª semana.**

"Droga. O sol ainda nem apareceu".

"Nós estamos nas masmorras, Scorpius. O sol não aparece por aqui" informou Al, vestindo a camisa.

Scorpius fez um muxoxo e finalmente se levantou, começando a se trocar para o café-da-manhã.

Albus fez o nó da gravata e se sentou na cama separando o material enquanto os demais colegas de quarto se aprontavam sonolentos.

Em quase um mês de convivência, Albus achava que já conhecia muito sobre a personalidade de Scorpius Malfoy. O loiro tinha um quê de arrogância em sua pose ereta e no jeito como encarava as pessoas de queixo erguido. Era formal demais para um garoto de onze anos. E evitava tocar nos outros, como se isso pudesse contaminá-lo.

No início, Albus achara que o garoto não ia muito com sua cara. Mas após a primeira aula de Poções constatou que a maneira pomposa e o leve desinteresse que ele parecia dirigir a tudo e a todos a sua volta simplesmente faziam parte dele.

Provavelmente por não ter irmãos para aprender a dividir – ao contrário de Albus, que viera de uma família numerosa -, Scorpius era possessivo e ciumento em relação a seus pertences. E até mesmo em relação a Albus, o único amigo que fizera até o momento. Albus já tinha reparado como ele ficava desconfortável quando James, Rose ou qualquer de seus primos se dirigia a ele. Os outros três garotos com quem dividiam o dormitório tinham passado a uma convivência tolerável após o incidente com o Mapa do Maroto, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Albus acabara de admitir para si mesmo que Scorpius era mimado, convencido e possessivo. Então não era difícil entender porque era tão impossível para James aceitar que, sim, eles realmente se davam bem e, não, ele não estava sob _Imperius_.

Mas naquele momento, assistindo aos olhares de reprovação que o garoto lançava diante da maneira relaxada com que seus colegas se vestiam, Albus constatou que a atitude de Scorpius para com ele era diferente.

Scorpius ainda tinha seus momentos de formalidades desnecessárias e se encolhia visivelmente caso invadissem seu espaço pessoal. Albus não estava acostumado a se policiar quanto isso, mas tentava não tocar nele quando não fosse extremamente necessário. E falhava a maioria das vezes. Ainda assim, Scorpius parecia ter baixado a guarda para ele, permitindo que Albus visse através de toda aquela fachada. E o que viu foi um garoto de onze anos solitário e carente de companhia de crianças de sua idade.

Scorpius poderia passar a impressão de não ter senso de humor, mas Albus não tinha imaginado o episódio em que ele tinha quase caído para trás de tanto rir de suas caretas quando ambos dividiram um saquinho de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores na aula barulhenta de Herbologia. Eles tinham atraído o olhar curioso do Prof. Neville naquele dia, mas felizmente não perderam pontos para a Sonserina.

Além disso, era agradável conversar com Scorpius quando ele não estava preocupado em parecer maduro. Scorpius era verdadeiro e confiante, apesar de isso fazer com que ele parecesse arrogante às vezes.

Quanto a Hagrid, Scorpius tinha demonstrado verdadeira aversão da primeira vez que Albus dissera que iria tomar chá com o meio-gigante. Albus se sentira ofendido no inicio, mas observando a reação do loiro constatou que Scorpius morria de medo do professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e tratou de convencê-lo aos poucos que Hagrid era um doce de pessoa. Scorpius ainda não tinha superado o medo, mas já tinha dado alguns passos nessa direção.

Albus se deu conta de outra coisa, naquele momento. Estava mais do que na hora de arrumar um apelido para seu novo amigo.

"Hey, vocês vêm?" Lyan Alden chamou. Ele e seus fiéis escudeiros já tinham se aprontado e aparentemente aguardavam por eles.

Albus e Scorpius se entreolharam. Os três colegas de quarto nunca tinham se preocupado em esperar por eles para o café-da-manhã ou qualquer outra coisa. Scorpius deu de ombros e jogou a mochila nos ombros. Albus o acompanhou.

Os cinco deixaram a Sala Comunal da Sonserina e seguiram em silêncio pelo corredor rumo ao Grande Salão. Lyan, Gusto e Juniper iam a frente, e Albus e Scorpius mais atrás, quando Albus teve uma idéia. Olhou para trás para confirmar se não havia ninguém e segurou o braço de Scorpius, obrigando que este parasse. Scorpius se retraiu e Albus se chutou mentalmente.

"O quê?" perguntou o loiro enquanto os outros se afastavam sem notar a falta de ambos.

"Shh!" Albus ergueu uma tapeçaria e uma pequena passagem apareceu. "Que tal pegarmos um atalho?"

O rosto pontudo de Scorpius se abriu em um sorriso e ambos se esgueiraram pela passagem.

"_Lumus!_" Albus murmurou e a fraca iluminação de sua varinha revelou um corredor estreito e cheio de teias de aranha. Scorpius já não parecia mais tão entusiasmado quando Albus iluminou suas feições com a varinha.

"Ah, acho que vou fazer o caminho normal mesmo".

"Faça como quiser, Scorpie" Albus deu de ombros começando a avançar e sorriu ao ouvir um farfalhar de tecido logo atrás. Scorpius tinha acendido a própria varinha também.

"_Scorpie_?" ele disse e Albus pôde imaginar até a careta que acompanhou o apelido.

"Não gostou? Não consegui pensar em nada melhor. Mas talvez eu deva repassar os que eu já descartei, então. Quem sabe Babbit*? Ou talvez Pufoso**?" Albus provocou, ao que levou um empurrão.

"Eu só não estou acostumado com apelidos" ele se justificou.

"O que? Vai me dizer que seus pais sempre chamam você de Scorpius?"

"Bem, é o meu nome. Se eles quisessem me chamar de Scorpie, eles me nomeariam Scorpie".

"É só que parece um nome tão comprido" e agressivo Albus pensou, mas achou melhor não falar. "Algum motivo em especial?"

"É em homenagem a constelação de Scorpius, assim como a do meu pai é em homenagem a constelação de Draco. Na verdade segue um pouco a tradição da família da minha avó, que costumava ter nomes de estrelas e constelações. Além do impacto, é claro. Escorpião e dragão sugerem algo por si mesmos. Já meu nome do meio é Hyperion e refere-se a um guerreiro grego muito valente***. O seu nome é que não parece muito criativo. Quero dizer, você é bem branquinho e tal, mas..."

Albus riu e abaixou a cabeça para desviar de uma viga.

"Cuidado com a cabeça" avisou e em seguida explicou. "Não é por causa disso. Na verdade, meus pais quiseram homenagear dois ex-diretores de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore e Severus..."

"Severus Snape?" Scorpius completou, parecendo surpreso.

"Sim. Por que a surpresa?"

"Só achei meio esquisito. Ele foi um Comensal da Morte e tudo".

"Mas ajudou meu pai no final. Meu pai disse que ele foi uma das pessoas mais corajosas que já conheceu. E era sonserino".

Scorpius fez um som de desprezo.

"Se você não fosse um sonserino, eu diria que você não acredita que uma pessoa pode ser corajosa e sonserina ao mesmo tempo. E se eu for levar em conta a reação do seu irmão quando você se tornou um, eu diria que você não acreditava até um tempo atrás. OUCH!"

"Chegamos!" Albus tinha parado, fazendo com que Scorpius colidisse com ele.

"Tente avisar antes, da próxima vez. Mas... já?"

"É por isso que se chama atalho" Albus retirou o Mapa das vestes e apontou a varinha para ele. "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom" recitou e várias linhas surgiram, tomando forma.

"Algum dia nós ainda vamos fazer esse juramento valer" Scorpius espiava por cima de seu ombro, mas não parecia empregar nenhuma maldade naquelas palavras e Albus sorriu.

"O caminho está livre, vamos".

"Espere" Scorpius segurou a manga de sua capa e Albus virou de frente para ele. "Você poderia aproveitar para me contar o que você usou para chantagear Alden".

Albus torceu o nariz diante da palavra 'chantagem'.

"Você ainda não esqueceu isso?"

"E não vou esquecer tão cedo. Vamos, Al. Eu só estou curioso. Prometo que não conto para ninguém" Albus já ia negar novamente quando Scorpius insistiu. "Eu deixo você me dar um apelido se você me contar. Desde que seja Scorpie" ele acrescentou a última parte depois de uma pausa pensativa.

Albus achou aquilo divertido e incômodo. Divertido porque não achava que precisava da aprovação do amigo para lhe dar um apelido. E incômodo porque não tinha certeza se acreditava em Scorpius. As coisas ruins que James tinha lhe contado sobre o pai do garoto voltaram à sua mente, mas ele as sacudiu.

Scorpius não era seu pai. E talvez merecesse uma chance para provar se era digno de confiança.

"Está bem" disse, por fim. "Eu estava indo para o corujal logo depois do almoço para mandar uma carta para os meus pais e escutei alguém chorando. Por isso eu achei melhor voltar outra hora. Mas não resisti e dei uma espiada".

"Alden estava chorando?" Scorpius desdenhou. "Que bebezão!"

"Hey, eu também sinto falta dos meus pais. Você não sente?"

"É, mas eu não fico chorando pelos cantos. Além disso, aquilo foi na primeira semana de Hogwarts!"

Albus se lembrou do garoto abraçando a carta e choramingando um 'Sinto sua falta, mamãe' e sentiu um aperto no peito.

"Você não vai contar para ninguém, vai?"

Scorpius rolou os olhos.

"Eu disse que não contaria, não disse?" Albus respirou aliviado e Scorpius continuou: "Além disso, não achava que fosse algo tão patético. Vamos sair daqui".

Albus deu uma última olhada no Mapa e abriu a passagem da maneira indicada. Eles saíram em um corredor barulhento, num espaço apertado entre duas armaduras e logo se deram conta que estavam a cinco metros da entrada para o Grande Salão. Se alguém olhasse, pareceria que eles tinham apenas se escondido atrás das armaduras, mas ninguém prestou muita atenção.

Eles tomaram seus lugares na mesa de sua Casa e Albus já estava atacando a segunda salsicha quando os outros três se juntaram a eles.

"Como vocês fizeram isso?" perguntou McMurdo.

"Num momento vocês estavam atrás da gente, no outro não estavam mais e chegaram primeiro?" disse Trenchard, desconfiado.

Albus não tinha pensado em nenhuma desculpa, mas Scorpius se adiantou.

"Nós passamos por vocês e vocês nem viram".

Os três se entreolharam, mas pareceram engolir a resposta.

"Hey, Malfoy, quanto tempo faz que você não penteia os cabelos? Está criando teias de aranha".

"Ora seu..." Scorpius levou a mão aos cabelos imediatamente e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa que Albus achou que soaria como 'bebezão', mas lançou um olhar para Albus e pareceu mudar de idéia. "... engraçadinho".

Albus respirou aliviado novamente.

"Você pode me passar a geléia, por favor, _Scorpie_?" Albus sorriu e piscou um olho para o amigo.

Scorpius passou a geléia sem nenhum comentário, mas Albus poderia jurar que havia uma cor mais rosada em suas bochechas quando ele abaixou os olhos para o prato.

xXxXxXx

**Outubro, 2017, 1ª semana.**

A conversa no café da manhã estava animada. Scorpius estava ansioso pela partida que se iniciaria. Era a primeira partida de quadribol que ele assistiria em Hogwarts e, por ser entre as duas casas mais agressivas de todas no esporte, a escola inteira estava alvoroçada.

A competição já se iniciara antes mesmo de os jogadores entrarem em campo. Os integrantes do time da Sonserina e da Grifinória competiam de suas respectivas mesas quem provocava mais dissimuladamente. Scorpius não sabia dizer quem estava vencendo, pois ambas as mesas estavam barulhentas, alvoroçadas e cada vez menos dissimuladas.

Albus era o único que não parecia tão entusiasmado com a partida. Seus ovos mexidos já estavam virando ovos pulverizados de tanto que ele os empurrava de um lado para o outro.

"Hey, Al, tente ver pelo lado bom. Você vai ter motivos para comemorar, qualquer que seja o resultado" Scorpius tentou animá-lo, mas o sorriso que Albus lhe lançou era claramente forçado.

"É..."

Scorpius tentou se colocar no lugar dele, mas não conseguia se imaginar tendo um irmão. Quanto menos um que fosse apanhador da Grifinória. E idiota. Acabou achando melhor não tentar entender. Mas detestava ver Albus cabisbaixo daquele jeito. Baixou o tom de voz e se aproximou para cochichar em seu ouvido.

"Ou você pode torcer secretamente para a Grifinória. Eu sei guardar segredo, você sabe. Vamos, coma minha torrada com geléia. Garanto que é melhor que qualquer torrada que você já comeu".

Albus sorriu de novo e dessa vez pareceu bem mais verdadeiro. Ele aceitou a torrada.

"Obrigado Scorpie".

Alguns alunos começaram a deixar o Grande Salão em direção ao campo, seus colegas de dormitório inclusive.

"Nós já estamos indo, para pegar lugares melhores nas arquibancadas" avisou McMurdo. "Vocês vêm?"

"Nós já vamos" Scorpius concordou. "Albus ainda não comeu nada".

"Eu não estou com fome" Albus torceu o nariz quando os outros já tinham se afastado.

"Então tome seu suco e vamos".

Albus quis reclamar, mas suspirou em resignação e jogou o suco goela abaixo, resmungando e se levantando de má-vontade.

Enquanto cruzavam o salão, Scorpius desejou que ninguém da mesa da Grifinória os interrompesse, mas mal havia acabado de pensar nisso, quando ninguém menos que James Potter chamou.

"Hey, Al, não vai me desejar boa sorte?"

Albus congelou e Scorpius nunca sentira tanto ódio pelo irmão dele como naquele momento.

"Hmm, pode ir, se quiser" Albus ofereceu, parecendo entender seu desgosto.

"E deixar você livre para mudar de idéia e voltar para o dormitório? Sem chance" Scorpius o seguiu até a mesa da Grifinória, por mais que detestasse a perspectiva.

"E aí, Albus?" um garoto de cabelos cor de areia e uniformizado como goleiro o cumprimentou e acenou a cabeça para Scorpius, que devolveu o aceno. Não fazia idéia de quem era o garoto. E nem se importava.

"Preparado para assistir enquanto nós detonarmos com o time da sua Casa?" James Potter deu mostras de sua petulância enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do irmão mais novo. "Você costumava gostar disso, lembra? Eu recebia suas corujas todas as manhãs de jogo. Hoje veio assinada só pela Lily" ele mostrou um pergaminho com uma letra infantil.

"Não enche" Albus se esquivou do irmão. "Mas boa sorte, mesmo assim".

"Obrigado" por um breve momento parecia não haver nada de remotamente malicioso na expressão de Potter, mas o momento passou e ele continuou: "E curtam bem a derrota! Vamos, Wilbur?"

"Vamos" o garoto de cabelos cor de areia esvaziou o copo de suco de uma só vez e se levantou.

O time inteiro da Grifinória saiu logo após eles. Scorpius sabia que a Sonserina não estava se saindo muito bem na competição entre as casas nos anos anteriores e aparentemente James Potter tinha todos os motivos para se sentir confiante, mas isso não significava que o acharia menos arrogante.

"Tem certeza que não quer só...?" Albus gesticulou para o lado contrário ao que a multidão se dirigia, mas Scorpius o pegou pelo braço e o puxou.

"Deixe de ser covarde".

Scorpius tinha vontade de xingar aquele ruivo idiota - e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. No entanto, por mais zangado que estivesse com o irmão, Albus não gostava quando falavam mal de James Potter. Parecia achar que só ele tinha o direito de falar mal do irmão.

"Então... quem é Lily?" Scorpius perguntou.

"Ah, é minha irmãzinha".

Scorpius arregalou os olhos.

"Quantos irmãos você tem?"

"Só dois" Albus deu de ombros.

"E você diz só?" Scorpius meneou a cabeça, inconformado. Achou melhor não perguntar quantos primos ele tinha. Talvez não estivesse preparado para a resposta.

Meia hora depois Scorpius queria ter aceitado a proposta de Albus de voltar para o dormitório e ser poupado de ver o time de sua casa ser massacrado pela Grifinória. A Sonserina estava perdendo por 90x20 e, a menos que o apanhador pegasse o pomo logo, nem isso os salvaria da derrota. Pelo menos o apanhador parecia ter mais habilidade do que os artilheiros. E os batedores estavam ficando cada vez mais agressivos.

Bem naquele momento, a platéia fez um "Ohhh!" quando um dos artilheiros da Grifinória quase despencou com um empurrãozinho de Backer, um artilheiro sonserino corpulento do sexto ano. O grifinório não parecia muito equilibrado quando voltou para a vassoura ajudado por outro colega. No momento seguinte houve mais um gol para a Sonserina.

"Hey, você viu aquilo? Backer azarou o..."

"Shhh!" Scorpius deu uma cotovelada em Albus, que tinha falado aquilo um pouco alto demais. Felizmente todos em volta estavam preocupados em comemorar e pareceram não ouvir.

"Mas não é justo..."

"É claro que não, mas o que você esperava? Estamos sendo arrasados!"

Albus pareceu não engolir o argumento de Scorpius, mas não disse mais nada. Ele não tinha comemorado nenhum dos gols, nem de um time nem do outro. Na verdade, ele raramente desgrudava os olhos do irmão, o que estava deixando o loiro zangado.

Depois de dois minutos, outro artilheiro grifinório foi incapacitado por um balaço bem mirado por Taisan Trenchard, irmão de Gusto. Albus não demonstrou reação daquela vez. Até porque aquela era mesmo a função de um batedor. Trenchard só não precisava ter usado tanta força a uma distância tão pequena.

O goleiro grifinório, Wilbur Stray, também não parecia muito bem. Ele estava ficando verde e deixou passar uma bola sem ter sequer tentado impedir.

"O que há com...?" Scorpius ia perguntar sobre o amigo de James Potter, mas se interrompeu quando Stray se dobrou e começou a vomitar seu café-da-manhã. De uma altura de quinze metros. "Ughhh!"

Mas Albus não parecia ter visto. Ele estava olhando para o alto e de repente agarrou o braço de Scorpius.

"Ele viu! James viu!"

Scorpius seguiu seu olhar e logo todos estavam olhando. Não era a primeira vez que o pomo tinha sido avistado, mas algo tinha mudado na expressão do Potter mais velho. Ele estava quase deitado na vassoura, rasgando o ar com mais velocidade do que Scorpius achava possível e tinha o semblante fechado, quase malvado. O apanhador da Sonserina não teve nem chance. Em cinco segundos Potter tinha o pomo bem firme nas mãos.

Albus sorriu e era um sorriso tão verdadeiro que seus olhos brilhavam. Mas ele não ousou comemorar, rodeado de sonserinos xingando e praguejando. O placar foi anunciado: 240x50 para a Grifinória.

"Venha!" Albus se pôs de pé e começou a abrir caminho entre a multidão.

"Espere, Al!" Scorpius tentou acompanhá-lo, mas acabou ficando para trás, mau-humorado.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao chão, Albus já tinha se perdido em meio aos estudantes que comemoravam no campo. Scorpius se encostou em uma coluna da arquibancada, cruzou os braços e esperou. Mas não precisou esperar muito e logo avistou Potter segurando Stray de um lado enquanto uma garota escorava o outro lado. O goleiro parecia que vomitaria novamente a qualquer minuto. Albus vinha logo atrás e Scorpius foi até ele assim que o avistou.

"Wilbur não está se sentindo muito bem".

"Jura?" Scorpius não estava com o melhor dos humores, mas achava que tinha motivo suficiente. Albus pareceu não reparar.

"Jimmy acha que ele foi azarado. Eu vou com eles para a enfermaria, você vem?"

Scorpius deu de ombros e o seguiu. Não era como se tivesse muita coisa para fazer mesmo. Quando finalmente chegaram à enfermaria, Stray já estava numa maca e escolheu aquele momento para ter outro acesso de vômito.

"Ah, que ótimo" Scorpius gemeu. "Eu vou indo para o dormitório, está bem?"

Albus ia responder, mas arregalou os olhos para algo acima de sua cabeça e no momento seguinte Scorpius se viu sendo levantado pelo colarinho das vestes e encarando de olhos arregalados o rosto sardento de James Potter bem de perto.

"Foi você, seu fedelho".

"James, ponha ele no chão!" Albus exclamou surpreendido.

"Mas o que...?" Scorpius quis parecer ultrajado, mas sua voz saiu um tanto esganiçada e ele foi sacudido antes de terminar a pergunta.

"Foi você! Você foi o único sonserino que se aproximou o bastante para colocar algum feitiço no copo de suco de Wilbur!"

Scorpius sentiu o rosto ferver de raiva. Percebeu algumas pessoas do time da Grifinória observando a cena e viu pelo canto do olho quando a enfermeira deixava seu paciente parecendo zangada.

"James Potter, ponha o menino no chão".

Scorpius tentou alcançar a varinha nas vestes, mas não conseguiu alcançá-la a tempo. James gritou e no instante seguinte Scorpius estava estatelado no chão. Assim que tocou o chão, o loiro fez questão de se afastar o máximo do ruivo, em cuja testa havia um furúnculo enorme que crescia cada vez mais.

Ao seu lado, Albus tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto, a varinha apontada para o irmão.

"Ahhh! Albus, você ficou maluco?" James quis levar a mão à testa, mas manteve a mão a alguns centímetros da pele avermelhada cheia de pus.

"Você é que ficou maluco James! Scorpius não fez nada!"

"Como você pode confiar tanto nesse garoto quando o pai dele tentou matar o nosso!"

"O quê?" Scorpius explodiu, empunhando a varinha também. "Como você ousa? Foi o _seu_ pai quem tentou matar o _meu_!"

"O quê?" os dois irmãos se voltaram para ele, um surpreso e o outro ultrajado.

"_Expelliarmus_!" as varinhas de Albus e Scorpius voaram de suas mãos e a enfermeira entrou no meio dos três. "Já chega. Os três para a diretoria. Agora mesmo. E saiba Sr. Potter, que o Sr. Stray não foi azarado. Ele está com intoxicação alimentar".

James Potter arregalou os olhos e gemeu de dor logo em seguida.

xXxXxXx

"Então?" a diretora, Prof. Minerva McGonagall finalmente se pronunciou, olhando por cima dos óculos de uma cara culpada para a outra. "Eu bem que achei que estava demorando para alguma coisa do tipo acontecer. Vamos, expliquem-se".

Como ninguém se pronunciou, ela limpou a garganta novamente. Foi Albus quem falou.

"James acusou Scorpius de azarar Wilbur e..."

"Hey! Não fui eu quem saiu criando furúnculos na cara dos outros..." James o interrompeu ressentido. Madame Pomfrey tinha curado seu furúnculo com um simples aceno de varinha, mas sua testa ainda estava avermelhada.

"Não, só partiu para agressão física..." foi a vez de Scorpius interromper.

"Eu não sujaria minhas mãos com um mentiroso como você..."

"Eu não sou mentiroso, seu..."

E no momento seguinte os três estavam falando ao mesmo tempo.

"Silêncio!" a diretora se fez ouvir e imediatamente os três se calaram. "Bem, eu não tenho tempo a perder com essas brigas bobas. Madame Pomfrey já me informou que o Sr. Stray sofreu uma intoxicação alimentar por abusar de uns doces da Dedos de Mel, que provavelmente deveriam estar vencidos já que ninguém teve permissão para ir para Hogsmeade ainda durante esse ano letivo, certo Sr. James Potter?" ela fez uma pausa na qual olhou diretamente para o ruivo, que fingiu limpar as unhas.

"Bem" continuou McGonagall. "Não me interessa quem provocou quem, mas eu vou deixá-los um pouco à sós para dar a oportunidade de vocês conversarem e se entenderem, pois não quero vê-los aqui outra vez, entenderam?" ela se levantou. "Enquanto isso eu vou pensando em como punir os três..."

"Hey, eu não fiz nada!" Scorpius reclamou.

Os outros dois abriram a boca para concordar ou discordar, mas a diretora foi mais rápida.

"Sr. Malfoy, quando uma pessoa aponta a varinha para outra, ela claramente tem a intenção de usá-la, então não me interessa se você chegou a fazê-lo ou não. Vocês não estão na casa de vocês e quero que se lembrem disso antes de brigarem novamente".

"Isso não é justo!" Scorpius sentiu a face esquentar. Aquela velha rabugenta não queria nem ouvir sua versão? Tinha certeza que Albus concordaria que ele tinha sido a vítima naquela história, não era justo ser punido daquela forma!

McGonagall se dirigiu até a porta de seu gabinete.

"Eu repito: vocês não estão na casa de vocês. Nós temos regras nesse castelo e as regras dizem que todas as brigas serão punidas. Prof. Dumbledore?"

Scorpius não tinha notado o quadro de um velho bruxo de barba comprida, óculos de meia-lua e nariz torto até que ele se pronunciou:

"Sim, Minerva?"

"Tome conta desses garotos por mim, sim? Creio que eles têm muito que conversar".

"Claro, claro" o quadro do ex-diretor Albus Dumbledore sorriu, passando os dedos pela barba grisalha e McGonagall saiu.

Outro silêncio caiu sobre eles. James tamborilava o encosto de braço de sua poltrona e encarava o teto.

Scorpius procurou o olhar de Albus, mas ele estava cabisbaixo, parecendo arrependido. Ah, perfeito, pensou. Eles estavam na sala da diretora aguardando uma punição, sendo vigiados por um quadro estúpido e Albus estava prestes a se desculpar com o irmão idiota.

"É bom vê-lo novamente, Sr. James Sirius Potter" o quadro de Dumbledore falou novamente e Scorpius achou ter ouvido alguém praguejar, mas havia muitos outros quadros na sala, era difícil saber de qual deles viera o som.

"Olá, Prof. Dumbledore. Pelo menos alguém sentiu minha falta aqui nessa sala".

Dumbledore riu e olhou curiosamente de Scorpius para Albus, se demorando mais no segundo.

"Bem, mas os seus companheiros eu não tive o prazer de conhecer ainda, apesar de já ter uma idéia de quem são. Você deve ser o meu xará, não é mesmo pequeno Albus?"

Albus parecia extremamente envergonhado.

"Sim, senhor. É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor".

"Eu digo o mesmo! Mas para mim é como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. Você é muito parecido com seu pai, apensar de que posso ver um pouco de Ginny Potter no formato de seu rosto".

"Err... obrigado, senhor".

"Você poderia, por favor, me dizer o seu nome completo? Só para refrescar minha memória?" Scorpius pensou se imaginara ou se Dumbledore realmente tinha disfarçado um riso com uma tosse.

"Albus Severus Potter, senhor".

Daquela vez Scorpius teve certeza de que alguém tinha praguejado. E Dumbledore com certeza tinha ouvido, pois se dirigiu a um quadro vazio ao lado do seu.

"Você ouviu isso, Severus?"

Demorou um pouco, mas um bruxo apareceu na moldura vazia. Um homem narigudo de cabelos oleosos e negros que Scorpius reconheceu de algumas fotos que seu pai lhe mostrara. Era o padrinho de seu pai, Severus Snape. Subitamente Scorpius se sentiu um pouco mais injustiçado do que antes. Se pelo menos ele tivesse um padrinho no castelo naquela hora...

"Eu não sou surdo, Alb... Prof. Dumbledore" Snape não parecia tão divertido quanto Dumbledore. Aliás, muito pelo contrário.

Snape mediu Albus de cima a baixo, fazendo com que este corasse. Não pareceu muito feliz ao terminar sua avaliação.

"Ora, Severus, vamos. Seja educado".

"Por quê? Não creio que seja realmente um prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter. Você me lembra pessoas que eu gostaria de esquecer".

Dumbledore riu. Albus parecia querer se fundir à poltrona. Snape continuou.

"Embora tenha escutado que você entrou para a Sonserina, e isso deve significar alguma coisa".

"Ora, não ligue para ele, pequeno Albus. Tenho certeza que ele está feliz por conhecê-lo. E o outro garoto, Severus?" Dumbledore prosseguiu antes que Snape fizesse outro comentário e pousou seus olhos azuis perscrutadores em Scorpius. "Ele lhe lembra alguém?"

"É claro" Snape pareceu um tantinho menos desgostoso ao encará-lo e foi a vez de Scorpius se remexer, desconfortável. "Meu afilhado, Draco Malfoy. É um prazer conhecê-lo..."

"Scorpius Malfoy" o loiro se apresentou, tentando recuperar sua pose confiante e completou "Senhor".

"Scorpius. Faz sentido. Faz tempo que não tenho notícias do seu pai. Mas tenho um palpite de que ele trabalha com Poções, estou certo?"

"Ele é um Inominável, senhor. E..." Scorpius olhou para a careta de desprezo do Potter mais velho. "Creio que não posso dizer mais nada a respeito. Mas eu gosto muito de Poções".

"Típico bajulador" James desdenhou, mas Scorpius não se dignou a olhá-lo.

Snape, por outro lado, lançou-lhe um olhar de clara reprovação e disse:

"Certas pessoas estão simplesmente destinadas a serem desagradáveis".

"Ora, veja" Dumbledore interrompeu antes que a situação desandasse. Coisa que não tardaria a acontecer, a julgar pelos olhares que James e Snape trocavam. "Creio que os meninos têm muito que conversar entre si. Acho que estamos atrapalhando o propósito de Minerva em deixar que eles se entendessem. Eu tenho um palpite de que isso vai ser muito interessante. Vamos, garotos, finjam que não estamos aqui".

"Será um prazer" disse o ruivo, se dirigindo a Snape em particular. Mas se calou em seguida.

Quem se pronunciou foi Albus.

"James, você deve desculpas a Scorpius".

"O _quê_?" exclamou James, indignado. Scorpius sentiu a satisfação percorrê-lo. "E quanto a você? Você me azarou! E ainda por cima, usou um truque que eu mesmo lhe ensinei!"

"Porque você acusou meu melhor amigo de uma coisa que ele não fez".

"Eu não tinha como saber..."

"Exatamente!" Albus suspirou e baixou os olhos. "Mas está bem. Você tem razão, eu lhe devo desculpas. Sinto muito por ter azarado você".

James Potter também suspirou.

"Desculpas aceitas".

Os três ficaram em silêncio novamente. Scorpius começou a bater um dos pés do chão, impaciente. O que James estava esperando para pedir desculpas? Albus lançou um olhar assassino para o irmão.

"O quê?" James desafiou. "Eu não vou pedir desculpas para esse mentiroso se ele não engolir o que disse sobre nosso pai primeiro".

"Eu não vou engolir o que disse porque é verdade! Seu pai tentou matar o meu! Ele tem as cicatrizes até hoje!"

"Como você ousa? Seu pai foi um maldito Comensal da Morte e..."

Scorpius sentiu o sangue ferver novamente e eles teriam recomeçado a discussão se Albus não tivesse sobreposto sua voz a dos outros:

"Esperem!"

Os dois se calaram, encarando Albus com os ânimos alterados. Albus se dirigiu aos quadros.

"Hmmm... Prof. Dumbledore, será que o senhor pode nos ajudar a esclarecer algumas coisas?"

"Claro, meu jovem. No que eu puder ajudar".

"Bem... err..." Albus não parecia saber como começar, então olhou para Scorpius: "Scorpie, o que você disse sobre cicatrizes?"

Scorpius se endireitou na poltrona.

"Meu pai tem várias cicatrizes de cortes profundos no peito. Minha mãe disse que foi Harry Potter quem as fez. Isso parece uma tentativa de assassinato para mim".

"Seu..." James já ia recomeçar, quando Dumbledore falou novamente.

"Um momento James. Creio que podemos explicar, não é mesmo, Severus?"

Snape não poderia parecer menos contrariado.

"É claro que é verdade" ele disse e os dois irmãos o encararam completamente incrédulos. Scorpius se sentiu exultante.

"Mas..." Albus começou, porém Dumbledore continuou:

"Foi Harry quem fez os cortes, mas na verdade ele não tinha intenção de matar Draco. Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, Severus. Harry leu um feitiço em um livro antigo e não sabia do que se tratava. E seus pais certamente tinham algumas diferenças. Por um infortúnio, eles duelaram e Harry usou o feitiço desconhecido em Draco. Harry ficou muito arrependido, eu posso lhes assegurar".

"Tentativa de homicídio culposo, eu insisto" Snape acrescentou e, quando Dumbledore o encarou, acrescentou: "Mas Potter certamente não sabia do que se tratava o feitiço".

"Oh..." Albus exclamou, pensativo.

"Mas e quanto a Malfoy tentar matar o _nosso_ pai?" Potter não se deixou abalar.

"Draco seria incapaz de matar alguém" Snape defendeu prontamente, ao que Potter continuou:

"Mas ele _tentou_ matar o Prof. Dumbledore, não é mesmo?"

"Bem, de fato" Dumbledore respondeu e Scorpius sentiu o estômago afundar. "Ele fez algumas tentativas muito fracas, eu diria. Mas Draco estava sob uma ameaça terrível. E eu concordo que ele seria incapaz, pois ele chegou a me desarmar e poderia ter me matado, mas não o fez".

Naquele ponto Dumbledore buscou o olhar de Snape, mas este desviou. Dumbledore continuou:

"O que vocês precisam saber crianças, é que, apesar de o destino ter colocado ambos em lados opostos de uma guerra, a animosidade entre seus pais nunca passou de uma disputa infantil. Draco certamente nunca tentou matar Harry. Nem o contrário. E Harry de fato o salvou algumas vezes, pelo que fiquei sabendo. Creio que com o fim de Voldemort e conforme eles foram crescendo, ambos deixaram essa rixa para trás. Vocês não deveriam desperdiçar seu tempo tentando desenterrar uma rivalidade que não existe mais. E, pelo que vejo, vocês já estão a meio caminho de acabar com ela. Ou será que eu me enganei sobre a parte em que você disse que são melhores amigos, pequeno Albus?"

"É verdade senhor". Albus respondeu, sem titubear. "Obrigado pelos esclarecimentos".

"Disponha, meu caro" Dumbledore piscou por sobre os óculos de meia-lua.

"Hmm... obrigado Prof. Snape".

Snape resmungou alguma coisa em resposta que Scorpius não soube decifrar.

"Acho que agora você já pode se desculpar, James" Albus sugeriu.

Scorpius já não tinha mais certeza se queria continuar com aquilo. O ruivo, claramente contrariado, abaixou a cabeça.

"Me desculpe, Malfoy".

Scorpius limpou a garganta e encarou as próprias unhas.

"Desculpas aceitas. E..." ele levantou os olhos para Albus. "Me desculpe por ter acusado seu pai, também. Eu devia ter me informado melhor antes".

"Desculpas aceitas" disse James Potter, ainda contrariado.

Mas Albus sorriu para ele.

"Não se preocupe, Scorpie. Nós todos estávamos mal-informados, eu acho".

Naquele momento, McGonagall entrou na sala. E provavelmente viu o sorriso de Albus, pois concluiu:

"Bem, creio que já está tudo resolvido. Estou certa, Prof. Dumbledore?"

"Certíssima, minha cara".

"Excelente. Serão descontados cinco pontos das respectivas Casas por cada um de vocês. Mas vocês não escaparão de detenções se houver uma próxima vez, entendido?"

"Sim, diretora" Albus concordou pelos três.

"Ótimo. Estão dispensados".

Eles se levantaram aliviados e se despediram de McGonagall e dos quadros. Quando finalmente saíram para o corredor, Albus se virou para o irmão.

"Estou mesmo perdoado, Jimmy?"

James alisou a própria testa.

"Hmm... Acho que eu mereci".

"Cabeça de vento".

"Pirralho intrometido".

"Eu não conto nada para o papai se você não contar".

"Combinado".

E assim os dois se despediram. Scorpius estava pensativo demais para se sentir enciumado. Por que seu pai não contara essas coisas para ele? Quer dizer que ele tinha tentado assassinar o diretor? E Harry Potter tinha salvado sua vida?

"Eu fico me perguntando porque meu pai nunca me contou essas coisas" foi Albus quem disse e Scorpius pensou se ele teria ouvido seus pensamentos. "Quero dizer, tudo o que eu soube foi pelo meu irmão e pelos meus primos. E eles souberam pelo meu tio Ron. Você sabia de tudo aquilo sobre... sobre seu pai?"

"Não... Não tudo. Meu pai também não me contou muita coisa sobre o seu".

"Mas ele não ficou... hm não ficou bravo por você e eu... sabe..."

"Não" Scorpius pensou por um momento. "E o seu?"

"Também não".

Eles terminaram o caminho para a Sala Comunal em silêncio. Mas Scorpius sabia que aquele assunto ainda voltaria.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro, 2017. 3ª semana.**

"Eu acho que terminei" Albus concluiu, depois de reler seu ensaio de História da Magia.

"Deixe-me ler" Myrtes Buckingham se debruçou na mesa para pegar o pergaminho das mãos de Albus.

"Você já terminou o seu 'a séculos', lembra?" Scorpius citou, em falsete, as palavras da garota mais cedo.

"É, mas eu posso ter esquecido alguma coisa importante" retrucou a garota, começando a passar os olhos rapidamente pelo ensaio de Albus.

Karen Tunnes dormia debruçada na mesa e estava começando a babar na manga da capa.

Scorpius resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a atenção para o próprio trabalho. Com um pouco de sorte, aquele seria o último trabalho antes dos feriados de fim de ano, afinal já era quinta-feira e no sábado a maioria dos alunos voltaria para suas casas.

Albus retirou os óculos e deixou que escorregassem para dentro do bolso da capa, aproveitando para olhar ao redor. Os quatro dividiam uma mesa na Biblioteca, que parecia ser o único pedaço do castelo que não estava decorado com enfeites natalinos. Exceto pelas guirlandas nas portas de entrada. Os alunos estavam achando difícil ficar em silêncio devido a proximidade das festividades. Albus também estava ansioso para ir para casa logo. Sentia falta da comida de sua mãe, dos jantares em família. Até mesmo de Lily matraqueando sem parar seguindo os irmãos por toda a parte.

"Bem," Myrtes concluiu sua avaliação. "Acho que a minha está bem mais completa que a sua, Al. Sem ofensas. Acho que vou arrastar Karen para as masmorras antes que ela comesse a roncar. Pelo jeito você ainda vai demorar, né, Scorpius?"

Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar assassino. Como sempre. Albus pensou, divertido, que Scorpius deveria mudar de tática, pois Myrtes e Karen já estavam perdendo o medo de suas caretas mau-humoradas.

"É. Pelo jeito eu vou demorar mesmo, _Buckingham_" ele fez questão de enfatizar o sobrenome da garota, provavelmente esperando que ela se tocasse e parasse de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

"Ok, então. Karen... AI!"

Myrtes havia se levantado para chamar a amiga quando uma garota alta da Corvinal colidiu com ela, fazendo com que Myrtes derrubasse o tinteiro aberto de Albus. Por sorte a redação de Albus estava fora do alcance e a de Scorpius provavelmente ficou com uns poucos respingos. Sorte para os meninos, azar para Karen, que acordou assustada com a tinta se derramando na manga de suas vestes e respingando no cabelo.

"Desculpe!" disse a corvinal, mas não parou nem pareceu reparar na sujeira que tinha causado.

"Oh, aquela..." Scorpius começou a praguejar tirando o ensaio de perto da tinta, mas foi Myrtes quem concluiu sua sentença:

"Sangue-ruim!"

Albus arregalou os olhos para a colega e Scorpius olhou de um para outro. Karen tentava enxugar a tinta da camisa, sendo ajudada por Myrtes, que demorou a perceber os olhares que recebia.

"O que?" Myrtes perguntou.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Eu ia dizer 'aquela vaca'. Nem sabia que a garota era trouxa. Aliás, nunca reparei nela antes de hoje".

"Bem, agora você sabe" Myrtes falou com naturalidade. Então ficou sem graça ao perceber a intensidade do olhar de Albus. "Hey, foi só uma expressão. Não me olhe como se eu fosse a próxima Lady das Trevas, Albus".

"Isso foi rude" Albus concluiu, após um longo silêncio. "Minha avó era uma trouxa. E minha tinha Hermione também é".

"Oh!" Karen pareceu finalmente desperta o suficiente para compreender o que se passara.

Myrtes ficou com as bochechas coradas, mas tentou disfarçar seu constrangimento.

"Eu... me desculpe! Você não precisa levar para o lado pessoal, ok? Foi só uma expressão! Já disse!"

"Tudo bem" Albus suspirou. "Esqueça isso. Scorpie, sua redação está a salvo?"

Scorpius voltou a atenção para o ensaio novamente.

"Claro que não! Veja esses borrões! Está horrível!"

Albus espiou e concluiu que não era nada grave. Mas qualquer um poderia concluir que Scorpius era perfeccionista só de olhar para sua caligrafia impecavelmente desenhada. Foi difícil convencê-lo de que não seria necessário passar a limpo.

"O que houve aqui?" a bibliotecária, Madame Pince, apareceu alarmada, analisando primeiro se algum livro havia sido danificado para só então limpar a mesa e as vestes de Karen com um aceno da varinha. "Tentem ser mais cuidadosos, mocinhos. Primeiranistas..." ela saiu resmungando.

"Vamos, Karen. Não esqueça seu pergaminho" Myrtes recomendou e evitou olhar para Albus ao se despedir.

Scorpius ficou olhando para as costas das duas garotas que se afastavam, movendo a pena distraidamente entre os dedos. Albus poderia jurar que ele parecia extremamente satisfeito com o que acabara de acontecer.

"Scorpie?" chamou. "Você não vai terminar?"

"Hm?" ele encarou Albus por um momento antes de declarar, começando a arrumar suas coisas na mochila. "Eu já terminei. Só queria me livrar daquelas duas. Honestamente, não sei como você as suporta. Elas são irritantes!"

Albus rolou os olhos e também se pôs a atirar os pertences na mochila.

"Elas são garotas" disse, como se isso resumisse tudo. "Mas, mantêm você acordado. Quero dizer, quem pode dormir na aula do Prof. Binns quando essas duas não param de cutucar você e perguntar se o cabelo está armado ou coisas do tipo".

A verdade era que ele não achava as duas tão irritantes quanto Scorpius. Até porque Scorpius achava todo mundo irritante. E inferior. O que o trouxe novamente para um assunto que ele estivera tentando abordar havia muito tempo, mas não sabia como. Talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade.

"Scorpie?" Albus chamou enquanto eles faziam o caminho para as masmorras. "Se eu lhe fizesse uma pergunta você responderia sinceramente?"

O loiro o encarou de soslaio, parecendo intrigado.

"Não sei qual é a pergunta, como posso saber se vou ser sincero?"

"Você também teria chamado aquela garota de... bem _daquilo_ se soubesse que ela era trouxa?"

Scorpius levantou as sobrancelhas e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

"Talvez eu tivesse pensado. Sabe, por mais que me doa dizer isso, Buckingham está certa. É o primeiro palavrão que uma criança pode aprender. Pode escorregar pela língua de vez em quando. Como quando você quase perde um ensaio inteiro de História da Magia, por exemplo".

"Não foi o primeiro palavrão que eu aprendi" disse Albus, zangado. Preferia que Scorpius não tivesse sido tão honesto.

"E qual foi o primeiro palavrão que você aprendeu, Al? 'Oh, puxa, vá lamber sabão!'"

Albus fechou a cara.

"Al, eu sei o que você está tentando descobrir" Scorpius falou, parecendo um tanto mais sério. "Meu avô acha que trouxas são a pior coisa que já aconteceu para o mundo bruxo. Ele tem bons argumentos. Mas meu pai vive me dizendo que esse é um assunto delicado, para eu tomar cuidado com o que digo para os outros sobre as idéias do meu avô, porque pensamentos assim já iniciaram uma guerra antes. Além disso, existem leis contra o preconceito anti-trouxa. Eu não me arriscaria a ser punido por isso".

"Mas o que você pensa a respeito?" Albus perguntou o que realmente importava.

"Bem... eu acho que não é de hoje que nós temos sangue de trouxas nas famílias bruxas e que isso não está fazendo a magia ser menos... mágica. Entende? Mas você não consegue convencer as famílias tradicionais disso. E quem sabe se a teoria deles não vai se mostrar correta daqui a alguns séculos? De qualquer forma, se metade do que meu avô diz é verdade, então os trouxas são mesmo inferiores. Como podem viver sem magia?"

Albus respirou um tanto mais aliviado. Pelo menos não estava tudo perdido.

"Se você quer mesmo saber, meu pai viveu apenas com trouxas até os onze anos. Você ficaria surpreso com as coisas que eles inventam para substituir a magia! Eles inventaram uma coisa chamada electri... eletrik... bem, eu não sei muito bem como se chama, mas faz as coisas mais estranhas funcionarem. No último Natal meu irmão ganhou um aparelho de som trouxa modificado e..."

Albus ficou feliz em contar um pouco do que sabia sobre trouxas. Scorpius parecia prestar atenção, ainda que um tanto incrédulo. E era bom saber que, apesar de o avô de Scorpius não parecer ser um exemplo de conduta, pelo menos o pai dele parecia mais sensato. Pelo jeito ele não ficava enfiando pensamentos anti-trouxas na cabeça do filho.

Quem sabe ele não tinha mesmo mudado depois da guerra, como o quadro de Dumbledore dissera. Será que seu pai sabia dessa mudança, por isso não tinha impedido que ambos ficassem amigos?

xXxXxXx

"Al?" Scorpius chamou, arrancando Albus de seus pensamentos. Eles já estavam de pijamas, deitados cada um em sua cama. O assunto já tinha acabado havia algum tempo e os outros ocupantes do quarto pareciam estar adormecidos havia muito tempo. "Você vai me escrever no Natal?"

Albus sorriu na penumbra do quarto. Sentiria falta de Scorpius. Mesmo que por umas poucas semanas.

"Claro que vou".

"Mas peça para aquela sua coruja mal-criada não me beliscar, está bem?"

"Tente se lembrar de dar um pedacinho de biscoito para Atena. Garanto que ela vai ficar sua amiga rapidinho. Ela adora pão".

"Hm você gosta de chocolates?"

"Adoro. Com menta seria bom. E você?"

"Com cerejas. Hmmm. Adoro".

"Boa noite, Scorpie".

"Boa noite, Al".

xXxXxXx

**N.A.:** ***** Babbitty Rabbitty: personagem dos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, é uma bruxa e animaga pequena e velha, que se transforma em uma gorda e velha coelha.

****** Pufoso: "De forma esférica, coberto de pêlos macios cor de amarelo, é uma criatura dócil que não se importa de ser afagado ou atirado para todo lado." Fonte: Ojesed(.)org

******* Hyperion: Um dos titãs da mitologia Grega descrito como um guerreiro poderoso e fiel, habilidoso com sua espada Gurthang também conhecido como Deus do Ébano (Fonte: Wikipédia). Porém os bruxos provavelmente não se referem a isso como Mitologia. Pelo menos foi o que eu deduzi, já que a JK tranformou vários animais mitológicos em realidade em seus livros.

_Trechos da entrevista da J.K. Rowling para __Bloomsbury, em 30 de Julho de 2007._

"_A ausência do retrato de Snape no escritório de diretores na última cena foi inocente ou intencional?_

_**J.K. **__**Rowling:**__ Foi deliberado. __Snape tinha efetivamente abandonado seu posto antes de morrer, então ele não tinha merecido a inclusão nesse círculo augusto. __No entanto, eu gosto de pensar que Harry garantiria que o retrato de Snape iria aparecer lá no devido tempo."_

"_O que, se algo, fez o mundo bruxo aprender e como a sociedade mudou, como um resultado direto da guerra com Voldemort?_

_**J.K. **__**Rowling:**__ O Ministério da Magia foi descorrompido e, com Kingsley no comando, a discriminação que sempre esteve latente lá foi erradicada. __Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e os demais, evidentemente desempenham um papel importante na reconstrução da sociedade bruxa, através de suas futuras carreiras."_

**Suas reviews são sempre bem-vindas! Mas eu gostaria muito que vocês logassem no site ou pelo menos deixassem um e-mail para que eu possa responder. De qualquer forma, obrigada a todos que comentaram!**


	4. Ano 1 Parte 3

**Capítulo 03 – 1° Ano – Parte 3 de 3**

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro, 2017. Natal**

Albus se remexeu na cama na medida em que era trazido dos sonhos para o despertar. Estava tendo pensamentos desconexos, como muffins, vassouras com defeito e presentes de Natal. Aquilo o trouxe desperto no mesmo instante e ele fez uma prece silenciosa para que já fosse de manhã.

Abriu os olhos. Alguns fios disformes de claridade entravam pelos vãos da janela. Albus se pôs de pé num piscar de olhos e teve que voltar a se sentar por causa de uma vertigem. Rápido demais!

Assim que se recuperou, Albus foi até a porta, abriu uma fresta e espiou os dois lados do corredor. A porta do quarto de James estava fechada. Com sorte, Albus chegaria antes que o irmão. O moreno saiu correndo em direção às escadas e mal teve tempo de registrar pelo canto do olho a porta do quarto de James se abrindo.

"Hey!"

Numa reação rápida, James esticou o pé em sua frente e Albus tropeçou, caindo mais a diante.

"Não tão depressa, maninho".

"Cai fora, James. Eu vou chegar primeiro dessa vez".

"Nos seus sonhos, pivete".

Os dois correram desenfreados pela escada, se acotovelando, se empurrando e brigando. Nem passou pela cabeça de ambos que o barulho que faziam era suficiente para acordar a casa toda. James obteve vantagem nos últimos degraus e Albus correu logo atrás, parando para admirar a árvore enfeitada.

Enquanto isso, James vasculhava os presentes sem nenhum cuidado, chacoalhando os embrulhos, procurando as identificações, até encontrar dois embrulhos finos e retangulares.

"Oh, espero que não sejam livros..." disse James, pegando o primeiro e atirando o segundo para Albus, que quase o deixou cair. "Tome, esse é seu. O cartão diz que é do papai".

Albus se acomodou numa poltrona, procurando um meio de abrir o embrulho. James foi mais direto, rasgando o papel de presente e fazendo uma careta.

"Um espelho? Que tipo de piada é essa? Será que foi o Fred?" James voltou a chafurdar nos papeis, provavelmente procurando outro cartão com um 'Há, peguei você, otário' de seu primo Fred.

Enquanto isso, Albus abriu cuidadosamente seu presente e encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho. A borda era de bronze com entalhes ornamentais e reluzia, mas não parecia novo. Apenas polido recentemente.

"Será que vocês não poderiam fazer um pouco mais de barulho? Acho que os vizinhos do final da quadra ainda não ouviram" Albus ergueu os olhos para o pai, que estava de pijamas encostado ao batente da porta sala.

"Papai! Feliz Natal!" Albus correu até ele e o abraçou, o espelho ainda firme em uma das mãos.

"Feliz Natal, meninos". Harry respondeu girando Albus e bagunçando seus cabelos.

"Feliz" respondeu James, enfiado até a cintura nos presentes, desembrulhando mais alguns.

"Hey, você está mais pesado, Albus. O que estão servindo naquela escola? Ração para hipogrifos?" Harry o colocou no chão novamente.

"Devem ser as plumas. Eu poderia jurar que Albus está prestes a aprender a voar sem precisar de uma vassoura" provocou James.

"Cala a boca, Jimmy" Albus emburrou.

"Não ligue para ele, Al. Eu era magro como você quando tinha a sua idade" assegurou Harry.

"E tinha joelhos ossudos também?" James voltou a provocar e Albus resmungou algo sobre o irmão ser um idiota.

"Temo que sim" Harry se virou para o filho mais velho. "Jimmy, não vai me dar um abraço?"

James se pôs de pé, espanou alguns pedaços de papel de presente rasgados do pijama e deu um meio abraço no pai.

"Pai, eu já sei que sou bonito, não preciso de mais um espelho" ele argumentou, ao que Harry sorriu.

"Bem, não é um espelho comum, bonitão".

"Não?" James cutucou a própria imagem. "Parece bem comum para mim".

Harry se sentou na poltrona que Albus tinha ocupado antes e bateu nas próprias pernas.

"Venha cá, Albus. James vá para a cozinha. E leve seu espelho".

"Por quê eu tenho que sair? Por que não Albus?"

"Vá, James. Pegue alguns muffins para nós e eu conto para que servem os espelhos".

"Muffins? Está bem, contanto que eu tenha direito a comer pelo menos cinco a mais que esse folgado do Albus, então".

James saiu e Albus se acomodou no colo do pai se achando um pouquinho grande demais para aquilo. Mas, afinal, era Natal.

"Preste atenção, Albus" Harry inclinou o espelho de modo que ambos pudessem se ver refletidos nele. Albus não pôde deixar de comparar sua imagem à de seu pai. A cor dos olhos definitivamente era a mesma. "James Potter" ele chamou.

Por um momento nada aconteceu. Mas antes que Albus pudesse ficar desconfiado, a imagem do espelho mudou para um borrão de cores. Parecia que ele estava olhando a paisagem mudando rápida pela janela do Expresso de Hogwarts. Então ele reconheceu a cozinha e viu um relance de um cesto de muffins.

"Hmmm!" ele ouviu o irmão dizer. "Ninguém vai perceber se eu pegar só um..."

Então viu uma mão do irmão congelar quando seu pai voltou a falar.

"Ninguém vai perceber o quê?"

"AAHRG!"

Albus enfim se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e caiu na risada quando a imagem trepidou. No instante seguinte, a face assombrada de James preencheu o espelho.

"Um espelho de duas faces! Igual o do seu padrinho, papai?"

"Não igual. É o do meu padrinho".

"Mas..."

"Venha, Jimmy. E traga os muffins. Todos eles. Tchau".

"Wow!" Albus exclamou maravilhado quando o espelho voltou a ser... bem, um espelho.

"Papai!" James veio correndo, o espelho em uma mão e o cesto na outra. "Papai, como é que funciona? Não estava quebrado? Eu posso ficar com os dois?"

"Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. Deixe esses muffins na mesa. E não, você não pode ficar com os dois, James".

"Ahhh..."

Harry o ignorou.

"Para ativar é só chamar o nome do dono do outro espelho. Se mudar de dono, ele deve ser reprogramado. Para desligar, é só dizer 'Tchau'".

"Ah, podia ser alguma coisa mais legal, do tipo 'Câmbio desligo' ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Como é que reprograma?" James parecia quase angelical, mas Harry pareceu perceber suas intenções.

"Você não vai precisar reprogramar, Jimmy".

"Ahhh..."

"Como eu ia dizendo, são os mesmos espelhos que pertenceram a Sirius e ao avô de vocês. Eu teria comprado um novo, mas a tia Mione se ofereceu para tentar novamente consertar o meu e... bem, estamos falando da tia Mione, afinal. E eu pedi o outro a Aberforth Dumbledore. Eu imaginei que, já que vocês dois ficaram em casas separadas, iam gostar de ter um meio fácil de se comunicar".

"Hmpf!" James cruzou os braços. "Albus não parece precisar disso. É _Scorpius_ para lá, _Scorpius_ para cá..."

"Olha só quem fala! Você queria o _meu_ presente para dar ao Wilbur!" retrucou Albus.

"Se vocês não quiserem, eu posso guardar para dar para a Lily..." começou Harry, mas Albus e James pareceram entrar em um acordo rapidamente.

"Não!" os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ótimo. Fico feliz que gostaram. E cuidem muito bem deles, pois não sei se sobreviveriam a outro acidente. Agora voltem para os outros presentes. E passe um muffin para mim".

"Obrigado, papai" Albus agradeceu assim que desceu do colo de Harry, que bagunçou seus cabelos novamente.

No momento seguinte Lily apareceu, seguida de Ginny e todos se puseram a abrir presentes.

xXxXxXx

Harry observou do canto da sala enquanto seus três filhos interagiam normalmente.

"Eu também quero um espelho de duas cabeças, papai!" dizia Lily, fazendo bico.

"É 'duas faces', Lily! E para isso ele precisaria ter três. Vá brincar com seu ursinho!" James provocou.

"Mamãe, o James me bateu!"

"Que mentira...!"

"James, pare de importunar a sua irmã" Ginny nem se deu ao trabalho de ir para a sala ver o que acontecera.

"Mas eu não fiz nada...! Por que tudo é minha culpa?"

"Papai!" Albus veio até ele. "Onde estão aqueles chocolates que eu pedi? Tenho que mandar para Scorpius!"

"Eu não sei. Pergunte para sua mãe. Ela ficou de fazer um embrulho bem bonito".

"Bonito não" Albus torceu o nariz. "Tem que ser um embrulho legal".

"Chá?" Ginny apareceu com uma xícara de chá, que Harry aceitou, agradecido.

"Mamãe!" Albus mudou rapidamente de alvo. "Cadê os chocolates do Scorpius? A senhora não fez um embrulho de menininha, né?"

Ginny riu.

"Eu vou pegar, daí você diz se ficou bom. Ok?"

"Ok. E eu vou pegar o cartão que eu fiz" ele saiu correndo para o andar de cima.

"Não se esqueça de vestir o casaco quando voltar. Está nevando lá fora" Ginny recomendou.

Harry meneou a cabeça. Lembrou-se das primeiras cartas de James a respeito da amizade suspeita de Albus com o filho de Draco Malfoy. Tinha se divertido particularmente com uma das primeiras, que dizia:

"_Mas voltando àquele assunto que vocês me pediram para esquecer – desculpe, mas é como pedir para ignorar uma unha encravada cheia de pus e latejante –, eu estou realmente preocupado com Al. Ele está sob a ilusão que um dos colegas da Sonserina, ninguém menos que o filho do Draco Malfoy, é seu amigo! Eu disse 'amigo', porque foi essa a palavra que ele usou para descrevê-lo. Eu OUVI! Se quiser extrair a memória diretamente da minha cabeça e examiná-la, sinta-se a vontade, papai. Além disso, perguntei para Rose e ela disse que Albus parece se dar bem com aqueles garotos de índole duvidosa da classe dele. Rose não compartilha das minhas suspeitas, mas eu acredito que Albus esteja sob efeito de feitiços para confundir ou – eu não duvidaria – a maldição _Imperius_. Vocês sabem do que eles são capazes, esses sonserinos..."_

Harry tinha se surpreendido, não havia dúvidas. Não tanto pelo filho ter sido sorteado para a Sonserina, Albus se parecia tanto com ele mesmo que Harry já tinha convencido a si mesmo que o Chapéu Seletor iria ao menos fazer a proposta. Só não havia se dado conta de que isso significava uma inevitável proximidade com o filho de Malfoy. E nem tinha imaginado que ambos se dariam tão bem.

"_Você acha que o menino pode ser má influência para Albus?" _perguntara Ginny quando da primeira carta de James. Mas Harry achava mais provável o contrário. Quem sabe Albus não seria uma boa influência para o garoto? De qualquer forma, Ginny tinha concordado que ele devia ter uma conversa com o filho a esse respeito.

Enquanto esperava que Albus retornasse, Harry se serviu de mais um muffin. James examinava com desconfiança seu último pacote. A julgar pela maneira como ele sacudia, cheirava e encostava o ouvido no pacote, Harry podia dizer com certeza que era de Fred.

O que se provou correto quando a caixa explodiu em uma fumaça amarela e a sala foi impregnada pelo cheiro de enxofre.

"Ugh! Nojento!" Lily tapou o nariz e se afastou do irmão mais velho.

Harry perdeu o gosto pelo muffin e enfiou metade no bolso do pijama.

"Vamos sair daqui, vocês dois" chamou. "Sua mãe vai saber cuidar disso. Ginny?"

Ginny apareceu da cozinha e deu um passo para trás, com ânsia.

"Oh, de novo não... Subam para seus quartos vocês dois. Harry, leve o presente de Albus. Depressa!" ela disse, sacando a varinha. Ela não precisou falar de novo. Num segundo todos já tinham se retirado.

Harry transfigurou as pantufas em botas, vestiu um casaco por cima do pijama e um cachecol ao sair e assistiu do lado de fora quando um Albus desavisado desceu as escadas. Felizmente ele tinha se lembrado de se agasalhar também. Harry acenou para que ele também saísse.

"Fred?" Albus perguntou, aspirando um pouco do ar gelado. Seu nariz ficou instantaneamente vermelho de frio.

"Sim. Fred. Tome o meu cachecol. Quer que eu segure o cartão?" Harry apontou para o cartão de Natal que Albus trazia, mas Albus negou prontamente. "Vamos para o corujal? Eu ajudo você com Atena. Gostou do embrulho?"

"É. Parece legal" Albus concluiu depois de um rápido exame.

Eles caminharam em silêncio. Harry se lembrou de quando fazia o trajeto de poucos passos segurando na mão do filho. Aparentemente Albus já estava grande demais para isso. Atrás da casa, Harry construíra um cômodo semi-aberto onde quatro corujas dormitavam. Assim que avistou Albus, a menor de penas cinzentas agitou as asas.

"Olá, Atena!" Albus deixou o presente e o cartão em cima de uma mesa e foi pegar a coruja.

Harry aproveitou para dar uma espiada discreta no cartão.

Era simples. Os votos de Boas Festas vieram impresso no cartão. Abaixo, na letra de Albus havia umas poucas palavras: 'Feliz Natal, Scorpie. Espero que goste dos chocolates. P.S.: não se esqueça de dar biscoitos para Atena'.

O que fez Harry se lembrar do muffin que trazia no bolso, ao ouvir o bater de bicos exigente da coruja. Passou o petisco rapidamente para Albus.

Por alguns minutos, eles se empenharam em amarrar o cartão e o presente à perna da coruja. Albus deu breves instruções para a coruja, que saiu voando no mesmo instante.

"Então" Harry puxou conversa, sentando-se na mesa e levantando o filho, para que o acompanhasse. Albus balançou alegremente os pés suspensos. "Quer me contar sobre o seu amigo?"

"Scorpius?" ele pareceu hesitante.

"Sim. Vocês se dão bem?"

"Sim... ele é legal. Apesar do que James possa ter dito. Quero dizer" ele se remexeu, desconfortável. "Ele não parecia muito legal no começo e... não se dá muito bem com mais ninguém. Mas ele é legal, depois que você o conhece".

"Sei..." Harry tentou encorajá-lo a continuar. Ele parecia mesmo ter muito a dizer.

"Sabe, ele só é sozinho, eu acho. Quero dizer, ele não tem irmãos. Nem primos da idade dele. Papai, ele disse joga quadribol com o pai dele!" ele disse como se fosse o maior absurdo do mundo.

"Bem, você também joga quadribol com o seu pai. O que há de errado nisso?"

Albus rolou os olhos.

"Ele joga _só_ com o pai dele. Com mais ninguém. E vive numa mansão só com _adultos_!"

"Ah... entendo..."

"E... bom, ele é um pouco mimado. E parece não se importar com ninguém. Mas... é só o jeito dele, sabe?"

"Sei..."

A cada frase, Albus ia se soltando mais, como se não pudesse ser contido depois de ter começado.

"Ele não sabe muito sobre trouxas também".

"É mesmo?"

"É. Ele achava que os trouxas não eram muito inteligentes. Mas então eu disse que nem todos os bruxos são muito inteligentes e que isso acontecia com os trouxas também. Certo?"

"Certo. E ele acreditou em você?"

"Sim. Bem, talvez não muito. Até porque ele não _conhece_ nenhum trouxa. Então eu disse que o senhor já morou com alguns e que, por mais que eles não tenham sido muito legais, que tem muitos trouxas legais. E contei sobre electri..."

"Eletricidade".

"Isso. E ele achou isso interessante. Ele disse que não acredita que os trouxas façam o sangue dos bruxos ficar menos mágico".

Nesse ponto Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado.

"Ele disse isso?"

"Disse. E disse que o pai dele não quer que ele fique chamando os outros de sangue-r... bem, de _coisas feias_".

"Hm..."

Isso sim era interessante. Parecia que Malfoy tinha mesmo amadurecido. O que era bom. E estranho.

"Mas o avô dele parece não gostar de trouxas".

"Imagino que não".

Albus esfregou as mãos uma na outra e enfiou-as no bolso do casaco. Harry também sentia os dedos dormentes de frio.

"Papai?"

Harry olhou para o filho e se viu sob o olhar atento dele.

"Sim, Al?"

"Por que o senhor nunca mencionou nada sobre Draco Malfoy?"

Harry suspirou. Certamente não tinha se iludido de que escaparia disso para sempre. Analisou o quanto deveria dizer. O quanto Albus estaria pronto para entender. Então subitamente viu a si mesmo no olhar do filho. Um garoto tentando descobrir porque todo mundo escondia as coisas dele, contando meias-verdades e esperando que ele se contentasse com aquilo por agora.

"O que você sabe sobre Draco Malfoy?" ele perguntou, tentando saber de onde deveria partir.

"Hmm... eu conheci o quadro de Albus Dumbledore e ele disse..."

Uma luz vermelha se acendeu na mente de Harry.

"Você esteve na diretoria?"

"Ah... erm... eu estive..." Albus admitiu, pesaroso.

"Quer me contar a respeito?" Harry continuou com seu tom ameno. Não queria repreender o filho. Tinha certeza que McGonagall já fizera essa parte. Então teve um palpite: "E não precisa acobertar seu irmão".

"Promete que não vai brigar com ele?"

Harry pensou por um momento.

"Ele já se redimiu?" perguntou ao filho.

"Sim. Pediu desculpas e tudo".

"Então eu prometo" Harry sorriu, tranqüilizador.

Albus contou tudo sobre o incidente depois da partida de quadribol. Harry escutou com atenção e analisou que teria agido exatamente como James, que também teria desconfiado de Malfoy. Por outro lado, teria defendido um amigo exatamente como Albus fizera. Ter James e Albus como filhos era quase como sofrer de dupla personalidade.

"É verdade, papai? Que o senhor quase matou o pai de Scorpius?"

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Tentou conter a imagem de Draco caído no chão do banheiro, os cortes, o sangue se espalhando rapidamente, mas falhou. Harry sentiu outra onda de remorso ao descobrir que deixara cicatrizes em Draco.

"É verdade. E não me orgulho disso, pode ter certeza. Por mais que nós não nos entendêssemos, eu nunca tive intenção de matá-lo".

'Talvez socá-lo até o deixar inconsciente' pensou. Draco Malfoy sabia ser idiota como ninguém. Harry sacudiu tais pensamentos. Aquilo era passado. Talvez, se tivesse a oportunidade de Albus, quem sabe não teria feito diferente. Quem sabe não teria poupado tantos infortúnios a Malfoy...

Ora, quem ele queria enganar? Ele tivera sua oportunidade. E achara que Draco não valia o esforço.

"Então vocês se odiavam mesmo?" Albus continuou.

"É... nós nos odiávamos".

"Mas já não se odeiam mais?"

"Não. Pelo menos não de minha parte. Não posso dizer nada por ele".

"Por quê?"

Harry explicou, da melhor maneira que pôde, como os Malfoy, como tantas outras famílias, tinham feito escolhas equivocadas e como muitas delas se arrependeram e já não podiam mais voltar atrás. Contou como Draco foi ameaçado e usado para uma vingança de Voldemort contra Lucius Malfoy. E como Draco tinha abaixado a varinha no último momento, tentado pela proteção de Dumbledore.

"E o senhor o salvou?"

"Nós estávamos numa guerra. Eu fiz por ele o que faria por qualquer outro no lugar dele".

Foi a vez de Albus ficar pensativo.

"E por que o senhor nunca nos contou isso, papai?"

"Porque eu não queria que vocês julgassem Scorpius a partir das decisões erradas que o pai dele tomou. Como eu julguei Draco por causa do pai dele" Harry pensou que devia ter imaginado que Ron e George não teriam o mesmo cuidado em relação a isso. "Mas eu admito que não imaginava que vocês fossem se tornar amigos".

"E... o senhor está bravo...?"

"Claro que não" Harry bagunçou os cabelos do filho. "Pelo que você disse, Scorpius é um bom garoto. Eu confio no seu julgamento".

"E... acha que o pai de Scorpius vai ficar bravo?"

"Não. Creio que não".

Albus respirou aliviado.

"Obrigado papai".

"Não se preocupe com isso. E tente não se meter em mais encrencas, está bem? Você não vai querer ter a diretora no seu pé, acredite".

"Eu acredito" Albus admitiu em tom sombrio e Harry sorriu.

"Vamos?" Harry se pôs de pé e ajudou o filho a descer. "Acho que mamãe já deu um jeito na bomba de pum de Fred".

Eles se puseram a caminhar de volta para casa, conversando casualmente.

"O Teddy vem hoje, papai?"

"Vem sim. É provável que ele traga Victorie também".

"É verdade que eles estão namorando?" Albus tinha dito aquilo como se fosse algo nojento e Harry riu.

"Sim".

"Argh! Eu nunca vou namorar".

"Certo... Fiquei sabendo que você já foi convidado a fazer parte do Clube do Slug. E que não compareceu a nenhuma reunião. O Prof. Slughorn ficou muito magoado, sabe..."

"Ah, me desculpe, papai. Mas ele se enganou ao meu respeito. Eu não sou tão bom assim com Poções".

'Ah, se você soubesse...' pensou Harry, meneando a cabeça divertido.

xXxXxXx

Draco olhava pela janela da sala a neve caindo sobre a propriedade tentando não participar da conversa mansa de seu pai com o neto. Scorpius já tinha terminado de abrir os presentes de Natal e Lucius já tinha falado sobre a árvore genealógica de quase todos os colegas de Scorpius.

"Buckingham?" dizia Lucius, pensativo. "Creio que conheço, mas não consigo me lembrar exatamente. Draco, esse sobrenome lhe lembra algo?"

Draco suspirou.

"Primos de segundo ou terceiro grau dos Zabini" recitou, contrariado.

"Ah, sim, agora me lembro. Ouvi falar de um casamento com uma trouxa alguns anos atrás, mas ninguém é perfeito... Mais algum, Scorpius?"

"Além de Potter? Não" Scorpius soou apático. Mas ele sempre falava com fria polidez com seu avô. Como se falasse de adulto para adulto. E isso fazia os olhos de Lucius brilharem.

"Potter, claro... Draco, você sabia que eles tinham um filho da idade de Scorpius?"

"Não" Draco mentiu, sem olhar para o pai.

"Bem, quem poderia saber? Essas famílias de hoje em dia têm filhos como coelhos. Como já era de se esperar, vendo com quem Potter se casou. Aparentemente não se pode mais confiar naquele Chapéu. A Sonserina já foi uma Casa de respeito".

Lucius se referia a um incidente de alguns anos atrás quando um garoto de pais trouxas foi sorteado para a Sonserina. Ele tinha algum sangue bruxo na descendência dos avós maternos, mas aquilo tinha bastado para fazer da vida do menino um inferno, segundo o que ouvira falar. O garoto acabou sendo transferido para outra escola.

"E como se mostrou o menino, afinal?" Lucius perguntou, calmamente.

Scorpius hesitou antes de responder e Draco não resistiu ao impulso de olhar para trás. Aparentemente Scorpius continuava não se importando. Ele deu de ombros.

"Normal" Scorpius concluiu.

Lucius o estudou por um momento.

"E como foi recebido pela casa?"

"Mal. Fizeram algumas brincadeiras de mau-gosto com ele" nesse ponto Draco notou que ele não tinha se incluído no 'fizeram'. "Mas ele se saiu bem, no final. Ameaçou um dos líderes e foi deixado em paz".

"Interessante" Lucius bebericou seu chá sem nunca desviar os olhos do neto. "E você? Fez alguma aproximação dele?"

Scorpius deu de ombros novamente.

"Nós estamos no mesmo ano. Fizemos alguns trabalhos juntos" Ele não desviava os olhos do avô, mas piscava lentamente. Draco se perguntou se era sua imaginação ou se o filho estava abreviando a conversa propositalmente.

"Ouviu isso, Draco?" Lucius provocou com naturalidade. Scorpius pousou os olhos no pai sem demonstrar nenhuma mudança em suas expressões infantis.

Draco se absteve de responder. Voltou a olhar para fora. Sabia o que Lucius queria dizer com aquilo. Scorpius obtivera êxito no que ele falhara.

"Eles não são um exemplo de família, mas são influentes" continuou Lucius. "Você fez bem em se aproximar, Scorpius".

"Bem, vou deixá-los a sós" disse Lucius após uma pausa. "Creio que monopolizei a atenção do seu filho, Draco. Ele é todo seu agora".

Draco inclinou a cabeça para o pai em despedida e buscou o olhar do filho.

"O que acha de darmos uma volta?" Draco sugeriu assim que Lucius deixou o aposento.

Scorpius olhou para a paisagem fria do lado de fora e acenou positivamente.

"Ok".

"Agasalhe-se bem, então. E traga sua vassoura".

Os olhos de Scorpius brilharam finalmente e ele não conseguiu esconder o entusiasmo.

"Ok, já volto" ele já se afastava quando Draco chamou novamente.

"Scorpius, aproveite e avise sua mãe que vamos sair".

"Ela vai perguntar quando nós vamos voltar".

"Diga que antes do almoço".

"Certo".

"Agora vá".

Scorpius saiu a passos apressados e Draco sorriu consigo mesmo.

Não gostava da idéia de seu pai ficar fazendo com o seu filho o tipo de pressão que fizera com ele. Draco queria que Scorpius aproveitasse sua infância. Que não tivesse outras preocupações senão tirar boas notas na escola. Que fosse apenas uma criança.

Mas Scorpius era diferente de Draco em muitas coisas. Ele era sério e introvertido. Não gostava de crianças da sua idade, preferia ficar em meio aos adultos, para deleite de Lucius. E Draco temia a influência de seu pai. Não queria que seu filho crescesse com as mesmas concepções que haviam iniciado uma guerra no passado, ele queria que Scorpius deixasse para formar as próprias opiniões quando tivesse idade para tanto. Mas não tivera coragem de iniciar sua família em outro lugar que não a mansão, não desejando passar por cima de uma tradição familiar. Felizmente Lucius e Narcissa passavam a maior parte do ano viajando. Infelizmente, eles só estavam em casa quando Scorpius também estava.

A mentalidade das pessoas estava mudando depois da guerra e o fato de a Sonserina ter cada vez menos alunos e se tornar cada vez menos exigente com a descendência deles era apenas uma das evidências disso. Por isso Draco aconselhava o filho a não tomar partido em perseguições do tipo, até porque ainda era arriscado. Não fora fácil para Draco conseguir um cargo de confiança no Ministério e ele não queria que o filho tivesse as mesmas dificuldades.

Enquanto refletia, Draco seguiu um ponto no céu que parecia se aproximar em direção à mansão. Uma coruja, ao que parecia. Observou até a ave chegar bem perto, procurando uma janela aberta para entrar. Não conhecia aquela coruja, mas abriu a janela e deu passagem para ela.

A coruja pousou na estante ao lado da janela, um embrulho em papel de presente e um cartão firmemente preso numa das patas. Draco ergueu a mão para retirá-los, mas a coruja abriu as asas e bateu o bico, ameaçadora.

"Mas o que..." Draco pegou a varinha, mas antes que fizesse qualquer outra coisa, Scorpius voltou devidamente agasalhado com a vassoura na mão.

"Pronto, pai. Vamos... Atena!" ele gritou ao ver a coruja, então pareceu alarmado. "Não, pai. Espere".

"Esperar o quê? De quem é essa coruja?" Draco perguntou enquanto observava o filho vasculhar os bolsos em busca do que parecia ser um... "Biscoito?"

"Sim. Ela é um pouco temperamental" ele fez menção de se aproximar, mas Draco o impediu.

"Não se aproxime, eu dou um jeito..."

"Não. Eu sei o que estou fazendo".

Scorpius agiu como se tivesse tudo sob controle. Aproximou-se da coruja tranquilamente, deixando que ela visse o petisco. A ave inclinou a cabeça, piou e retraiu as asas novamente, aceitando o biscoito e deixando que o garoto desatasse o nó de sua pata como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Espere. Tenho uma coisa para você levar" Scorpius falou e retirou outro embrulho do bolso. "Hmm pai? Eu me esqueci de fazer um cartão. O senhor poderia...?"

Draco coçou o queixo, intrigado.

"Amigo? Ou amiga?"

"Amigo. Pode ser simples".

Draco conjurou um cartão e estendeu para o filho, que puxou a gaveta da escrivaninha e retirou uma pena e um tinteiro, escrevendo rapidamente. A coruja piou, próximo à janela.

"Já estou acabando" respondeu Scorpius.

Draco esticou o pescoço tentando espiar o cartão, mas a coruja pareceu perceber suas intenções e fez um estalido com o bico.

"Pronto" Scorpius se aproximou novamente, oferecendo outro biscoito antes de amarrar o cartão e o embrulho. "Pode ir agora".

A coruja levantou vôo obedientemente. Draco aproveitou para surrupiar o cartão.

"Pai!" Scorpius tentou tomar, mas já era tarde.

"Albus Potter?"

Scorpius levantou o queixo, levemente magoado.

"Sim".

"É impressão minha ou você acabou de presenteá-lo com os chocolates que você me pediu".

"Sim" dessa vez Scorpius pareceu envergonhado.

Draco analisou o filho por mais alguns segundos, mas achou melhor deixar para perguntar mais tarde. Não queria dar a entender que estivesse zangado com ele.

"Vamos".

Draco convocou a própria vassoura, vestiu casaco, gorro e luvas como o filho e ambos saíram para o vento cortante do lado de fora. Ainda não sabia como Astoria não havia impedido o passeio com receio do filho se resfriar.

Voaram até partirem os lábios no ar seco e congelante. Mas a sensação de liberdade era boa e a paisagem nevada nos arredores da mansão era gratificante. Eles pararam numa colina encimada por alguns pinheiros de onde dava para ver a mansão ao longe e os campos de cultivo agrícola que rodeavam a propriedade. Havia um banco rústico de madeira na orla dos pinheiros e eles se sentaram ali. Draco conjurou um fogo mágico aos pés deles e eles se esquentaram um pouco em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Então" Draco começou. "Você e Potter fizeram alguns trabalhos juntos, é isso?"

Scorpius cutucou uma manchinha na capa.

"É. Bem, nós ficamos amigos. Algum problema?"

"Absolutamente. Você quer falar a respeito?"

"Oh, agora o senhor quer falar a respeito?" Scorpius torceu o nariz. "O senhor não pareceu querer falar a respeito de Harry Potter nas vezes que eu perguntei, nem de Albus nas minhas cartas".

Draco suspirou. Ele desejaria não precisar falar nunca. Mas não imaginava que o menino pudesse ir parar na Sonserina, de todas as Casas. Nem que eles chegariam a ser amigos.

"Eu quero falar agora".

"Ótimo" Scorpius cruzou os braços encarando-o. Por um momento nenhum dos dois disse nada até que Draco cedeu.

"O que você quer saber, Scorpius?"

"Quero saber porque o senhor nunca me disse que foi Harry Potter quem fez suas cicatrizes. Foi mamãe quem me contou".

"Que diferença faria?" disse Draco já se arrependendo de ter tocado no assunto.

"Toda! O senhor vive falando para eu não esconder as coisas de vocês. Mas isso só se aplica a mim?"

Draco encarou a paisagem novamente. Tentou imaginar o quanto Scorpius tinha sabido por meio dos outros ou, pior ainda, pelo seu novo amiguinho.

"Ouça, Scorpius, eu simplesmente não gosto de falar sobre isso. Mas também não quero que você vá perguntar para o seu avô nem que fique sabendo das coisas por outro meio, então..."

Draco contou tudo o que julgou que Scorpius entenderia. Contou sobre como falhara em tentar se aproximar de Harry, sobre seu desafeto, sobre como menosprezava suas companhias, as disputas no quadribol... Até a coisa ficar séria de verdade. Até Draco ser forçado a tomar parte na guerra.

Draco se lembrou de sua ingenuidade. De como acreditara ser uma honra carregar a marca do Lord das Trevas e ter uma missão. Demorara a perceber as verdadeiras intenções do mestre de seu pai de punir e humilhar seus pais. Foi com amargura que Draco contou sobre como fora usado e como falhara em sua missão.

"O senhor teria aceitado a ajuda de Dumbledore se Snape não tivesse... sabe..." Scorpius perguntara e Draco percebeu que tinha mergulhado em seus pensamentos novamente, esquecendo do filho.

"Talvez. Quem sabe".

"Então... Potter sabia de tudo isso?"

"Eu tenho impressão que sim. Ou sentia remorso por ter quase me matado".

"Acidentalmente".

"Sim, acidentalmente. Snape disse que ele não conhecia o feitiço que lançou em mim".

"Então ele salvou você".

Draco olhou nos olhos do filho se perguntando quem havia contado aquela parte.

"Sim".

Draco contou sobre o Fogo Maldito, quando Potter voltara para pegá-lo e sobre sua suspeita de ter sido ele a estuporar seu inimigo em um duelo.

"Espere..." interrompeu Scorpius. "Potter tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade?"

"Sim. Por quê?"

O garoto refletiu por um momento.

"Então isso explica o fato de James ter aparecido do nada! E Albus sabia, mas não quis me contar. Foi assim..."

Scorpius contou o incidente em que o irmão de Potter o defendera dos colegas deles da Sonserina. O que levou a represália. O que deixou Draco curioso.

"Então Albus o chantageou?" perguntou.

"Ou ameaçou. Depende da maneira em que se vê".

"Certo. De qualquer forma, é espantoso".

"Mas então" Scorpius continuou. "Quer dizer que o senhor tem um débito de vida com o pai de Al?"

"Não. Mas sempre vou ser grato a ele".

"Qual é a diferença?"

"A diferença é que eu não tenho que ficar seguindo ele para impedir que o teto desabe em sua cabeça ou que tropece e quebre o pescoço só para ficar quite com ele. Só tenho que ser eternamente agradecido. Só isso".

"Ah... entendo. Papai?"

"Sim?" Draco não pode deixar de se sentir surpreendido pela maneira carinhosa como seu filho lhe chamava às vezes. Fazia com que ele experimentasse um sentimento quente e confortável. Se tivessem lhe contado o quanto era bom ser pai, Draco poderia até ter acreditado, mas nunca teria imaginado essa intensidade.

"Se eu contar uma coisa o senhor promete não contar para o vovô?"

"Você não precisa me pedir isso, você sabe. Eu sou seu amigo, além de seu pai".

Scorpius não gostava de desapontar o avô, por isso tentava parecer o neto perfeito. Draco se aborrecera com aquilo no começo, mas então seus medos caiam por terra ao ver como seu filho era desprendido longe do avô. Outra característica de Scorpius que diferia tanto do pai quando tinha sua idade era a paixão. Scorpius era emotivo, sincero e amoroso, embora Draco visse como ele passava a maior parte do tempo escondendo tudo isso como forma de proteção. Ele não era sarcástico nem rancoroso como Draco um dia fora.

"Certo. Eu fui mandado para a diretoria" ele admitiu, envergonhado e Draco sorriu do constrangimento do filho.

"E por que motivo?"

"Uma tremenda injustiça, se quer saber" Scorpius contou sobre a partida de quadribol, a acusação de James Potter, o furúnculo causado por Albus e a conversa com os quadros na diretoria.

"Dumbledore e Snape me defenderam, então?" Draco se admirou.

"Sim! Mas defenderam o pai de Al também. Então acho que foi ponto para todo mundo".

"Claro. Tudo muito justo, pelo que vejo".

"Papai, você sabia que o nome do meio de Albus é Severus? Em homenagem ao seu padrinho?"

"Não. Sério?"

"Sério! E o pai dele disse que Snape foi... como foi que ele disse? Uma das pessoas mais corajosas que já conheceu".

"Pois é. Snape surpreendeu a todos".

"Papai, o senhor não se importa mesmo? Sobre eu ser amigo do filho de Harry Potter?"

Draco suspirou.

"De maneira nenhuma, filho. Você já é grandinho o bastante para fazer suas próprias escolhas".

"E... acha que o pai dele não vai gostar? Porque o irmão dele certamente não gosta".

Draco refletiu por alguns instantes.

"Creio que não" concluiu. "Nós nos vemos quase que diariamente no Ministério. Ele já teria dito se fizesse alguma objeção. Ou pelo menos teria me lançado algum olhar torto. Coisa que não fez".

'Isso simplesmente não combinaria com Harry Potter', Draco pensou.

"Apenas tente se lembrar de nunca insultar um Weasley perto dele" Draco aconselhou, ao que Scorpius rolou os olhos.

"Eu não seria estúpido a ponto de fazer isso, pai" então ele pareceu perceber que tinha acabado de chamar o próprio pai de estúpido. "Quero dizer... eles são família e tudo..."

"Está tudo bem, Scorpius. Eu não me ofendi. Reconheço que fui bastante sem tato para alguém que queria conquistar um aliado. Mas me diga, o que mais há de tão interessante nesse seu amigo 'Al'?" perguntou, então se lembrou de outra coisa. "Se não me engano, parece que eu li 'Scorpie' no seu cartão. Vocês se tratam por apelidos?"

Scorpius corou. "É. Ele meio que faz isso com todo mundo. E tem uma família enorme. Tem uma irmã mais nova também. E uma porção de primos. A maioria é ruiva e tem até alguns que são parte veela! Eu não sabia nem que isso era possível! Mas dá para formar quase dois times de quadribol com todos eles. E por falar em quadribol, sabia que o pai dele comprou os terrenos de trás da casa deles para fazer um campo de quadribol do tamanho do de Hogwarts?"

"Verdade?"

"Sim! E ele disse que tem uma 'Piscina TNT' também".

"E o que é uma 'Piscina TNT'?"

"É uma invenção do tio dele. Um que tem uma loja no Beco Diagonal. Disse que você explode um buraco na terra sempre que quer usar e a piscina simplesmente aparece ali no meio do campo de quadribol e..."

Draco escutou atentamente enquanto Scorpius se desmanchava em descrições detalhadas e acaloradas, os olhos brilhando de excitação. Se Lucius sonhasse com aquele lado de seu neto certamente enfartaria.

De sua parte, Draco se admirou em constatar que estava feliz pelo filho. Afinal, Hogwarts tinha realmente feito bem para ele, apesar da insistência de seu pai de enviá-lo para Durmstrang. Draco jamais seria capaz de enviá-lo para tão longe numa escola onde provavelmente distorceriam toda a maneira como Draco tentara educá-lo.

Scorpius havia feito amigos, enfim. Bem, talvez um só, mas já era um começo. Não estava preocupado com a árvore genealógica desse amigo, só desejava que seu filho nunca se decepcionasse com ele.

"Quem está chegando?" Scorpius apontou para um grupo de pessoas que havia acabado de aparatar na entrada da mansão ao longe.

"Deve ser a tia Daphne".

"Oh, não..." Scorpius se lamentou. Ele não se dava muito bem com o priminho.

"Ora, vamos, Scorpius. Ethan não é tão mal assim".

"O senhor diz isso porque não é obrigado a brincar com ele" Scorpius respondeu de modo sombrio. "Além disso, ele tem sete anos!"

Draco achou melhor não tentar defender o sobrinho de Astoria. Também não ia com a cara do moleque.

"Bem, de qualquer forma temos que voltar. Já são quase meio-dia" Draco sugeriu já se levantando, apagando o fogo e sumindo com os vestígios.

"Tudo isso? Então, vamos. Meu traseiro está congelando".

xXxXxXx

**Junho, 2018. 3ª semana.**

"_Al?"_

Scorpius deu um pulo na cama. Tinha quase adormecido enquanto estudava Astronomia. Limpou a saliva do canto da boca e olhou ao redor. Aparentemente o loiro estava sozinho no dormitório. Devia ter sonhado.

"_Al? Cadê você?"_

Scorpius ouviu novamente e levou um segundo para pensar 'Como é possível eu estar escutando a voz abafada do irmão de Albus dentro do dormitório da Sonserina?' e outro segundo para ele lembrar 'Claro, o espelho'.

"_Albus Potter! Por que eu só consigo ver suas cuecas?"_ resmungou a voz de James de dentro do malão de Albus.

Scorpius deu outra olhada ao redor imaginando onde o amigo estaria, se demoraria muito a voltar e por quanto tempo suportaria aquela voz irritante antes de quebrar aquele espelho.

"_Hey, loirinho esnobe, você está aí?"_

Scorpius fez um muxoxo e se levantou, abrindo o malão de Albus e retirando algumas peças de roupa sem nenhum pudor.

"Ah, aí está você" disse James de dentro do espelho, torcendo o nariz sardento. "Eu preciso falar com meu irmão".

"Bom para você. Não sei onde Albus está. Agora dá para calar a boca? Estou tentando estudar".

"Há! É isso que perdedores sonserinos fazem numa noite de sábado após uma partida de quadribol?"

Scorpius rolou os olhos e deixou o espelho escorregar novamente para o malão, fechando-o em seguida.

"_Hey! Seu mal educado! Não sabe nem perder uma Taça das Casas com dignidade?"_ James continuou resmungando e Scorpius se jogou na cama novamente. A Grifinória tinha vencido o último jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa naquele dia e, por conseguinte, tinha conquistado a Taça das Casas. Se James já era insuportável antes, Scorpius não conseguia encontrar uma palavra para descrevê-lo naquele momento.

Mal se acomodara na cama para voltar a estudar quando Albus apareceu no dormitório tranquilamente, coçando os olhos por trás dos óculos.

"Onde você esteve?" Scorpius questionou, sem se preocupar em parecer enxerido.

"Fui ao banheiro. Você estava dormindo, então nem avisei".

"_Albus? É você?"_ perguntou a voz abafada de James.

Albus ficou tão perdido quanto Scorpius alguns minutos atrás.

"É seu irmão. No espelho" explicou, contrariado.

"Ah! Jimmy!" Albus se adiantou para o malão e pescou o espelho. "Oi. O que foi?"

"Por que você não carrega esse espelho com você, cabeçudo?"

"Hmm, você não iria gostar se eu levasse você para o banheiro, acredite. O que você quer?"

"Bem, eu queria convidar você para conhecer a torre da Grifinória, o que me diz?"

Scorpius olhou por cima do livro que tinha aberto e viu os olhos de Albus brilharem.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Claro! Fred e eu fomos fazer umas comprinhas e vamos dar uma festa em comemoração pela vitória da Grifinória. Você sabe onde é, não sabe?"

"Sétimo andar, em frente ao retrato da Mu..."

"Shh! Morda essa sua língua comprida, Al!" ralhou James. "Você está em território inimigo, lembra?"

"Não é como se eu não soubesse" Scorpius falou alto o bastante para ser ouvido.

"Eu espero você em frente ao quadro" James continuou, fingindo não tê-lo escutado. "Eu lhe daria a senha, mas sabe como é..."

"Jimmy, posso... posso levar Scorpius?" Albus perguntou timidamente, porém James e Scorpius responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Mas, Scorpie..." Albus tentou, porém ele estava irredutível.

"Não conte comigo".

"Isso, não conte com ele. Até porque eu não acho que meus colegas de Casa ficariam felizes ao vê-lo".

"Posso levar Myrtes e Karen, então? Não quero ir sozinho" Albus pediu e Scorpius se arrependeu imediatamente de ter recusado o convite. Com sorte James não concordaria e...

"Certo, traga apenas uma delas, então. E tenha certeza de que ela não vai aprontar nada".

"Ok. Obrigado, Jimmy".

"Até mais. Câmbio desligo. Tchau".

Albus abaixou o espelho e Scorpius imediatamente fingiu estar concentrado na leitura.

"Sabe, eu preferia que você fosse, Scorpie..." Albus desabafou. "Vamos, vai ser legal!"

Scorpius quis ser direto, dizer que não lhe encantava a perspectiva de festejar a vitória de outra Casa, mas um olhar na direção do amigo bastou para que desistisse. Além disso, não gostava da idéia de ter que dividir a atenção de Albus com seus familiares. Afinal, ao que parecia, metade da Grifinória era ruiva e possuía algum grau de parentesco com Albus. Suspirou.

"Seu irmão está certo. Não serei bem-vindo. Talvez seja melhor você levar outra pessoa".

"Ah..." Albus baixou os olhos, desanimado.

"Mas eu bem que gostaria se você trouxesse uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para mim" Scorpius tentou animá-lo. "Vamos, eu acompanho você até a saída".

"Ok" Albus vestiu a capa e já ia saindo quando Scorpius o deteve.

"Al".

"O quê?"

"Os óculos".

"Ah!" Albus voltou, tirou os óculos e os guardou.

Ambos seguiram pelos corredores das masmorras até a sala comunal, que ainda estava barulhenta. Afinal, ainda era cedo. Eles avistaram Myrtes Buckingham quando ela já ia saindo em direção aos dormitórios femininos.

"Myrtes!"

"Al? Scorpius? Eu estou encrencada?" a garota estranhou.

"Não" disse Albus. "Mas há uma boa chance de não sairmos impunes se você aceitar o meu convite".

"Convite?" a garota umedeceu os lábios avidamente e lançou um olhar desconfiado para Scorpius enquanto colocava os cabelos para trás das orelhas. "Que convite?"

Albus explicou. Scorpius colocou as mãos nos bolsos da capa, tentando parecer descontraído, quando na verdade estava fervilhando de dúvida e remorso por dentro. Uma parte de si mesmo tentava convencê-lo a voltar atrás. Outra dizia que não seria uma decisão muito inteligente. Mas, antes mesmo de Myrtes aceitar entusiasmadamente, Scorpius já sabia que ela aceitaria. E o loiro teve vontade de fazer sua carinha de boneca de cera se encher de espinhas.

"Claro que eu aceito! Não ligo muito para essas disputas de Casas mesmo. Nem para quadribol, se quer saber. Mas... vamos só nós três?"

"Não. Scorpius não quer ir".

Os olhos da garota se encheram de espanto e, novamente, de desconfiança.

"Scorpius não vai? Só nós dois, então?"

"Err..." Albus coçou a cabeça, parecendo só então entender a implicação daquilo e o que aquele convite poderia parecer. Ele rapidamente tentou concertar. "Bem, eu não queria ir sozinho e... Scorpie não quis ir, então eu pensei em chamar você ou Karen e só poderia levar mais uma pessoa, sabe como é..."

Myrtes rolou os olhos.

"Certo. Não é como se isso fosse um encontro, de qualquer forma".

"Exatamente" Albus pareceu aliviado. Scorpius também relaxou um pouquinho o aperto na varinha por dentro das vestes. Mas só um pouquinho.

"Tudo bem. Vamos".

"Você não vai avisar a Karen?" perguntou Albus, ao que Myrtes deu de ombros.

"Não. Não vou poder convidá-la mesmo. Além disso, ela tem muito que estudar".

"E você não?" Scorpius falou, não conseguindo disfarçar seu desdém.

Myrtes o mirou demoradamente.

"Já estudei por hoje. E você?"

"Também".

"Ótimo".

Os dois trocaram farpas pelos olhos. Albus pareceu perceber a tensão, pois tratou de encurtar o assunto.

"Hmmm... então acho melhor nós irmos... Até mais, Scorpie".

"Até".

"Divirta-se" Myrtes provocou e Scorpius lhe lançou outro olhar cortante.

"Myrtes, acho que devo avisar você. Não aceite nada que oferecerem diretamente para você. Principalmente se for o meu primo, Fred..." Scorpius ainda pôde ouvir algumas das recomendações de Albus enquanto eles se afastavam e se sentiu triste e ressentido.

Tirando as visitas que Albus fazia com o irmão ao professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, o meio-gigante de quem Scorpius ainda não superara completamente o medo, essa era a primeira vez que eles não faziam alguma coisa juntos. Eles faziam todos os trabalhos juntos, jogavam Snap Explosivo e xadrez, iam juntos à biblioteca, faziam as refeições juntos... era como se Scorpius tivesse descoberto o quão era bom ter um irmão e já não soubesse mais ser filho único.

O loiro voltou para o dormitório e lançou um olhar melancólico para o livro de Astronomia. Então pensou em procurar as anotações de Albus para ver se batiam com as suas. Scorpius abriu a mochila do amigo e vasculhou seu interior, porém o que chamou sua atenção foi um pergaminho em branco envelhecido.

"Albus, seu cabeçudo" Scorpius retirou o Mapa do Maroto da mochila de Albus e já se preparava para correr até ele para devolver quando pensou melhor. Sentou-se na própria cama e disse as palavras mágicas que ativaram o mapa.

Scorpius suspirou quando os conhecidos aposentos de Hogwarts tomaram forma. Quando enfim localizou Albus e Myrtes, eles já estavam chegando ao sétimo andar. Seu irmão os aguardava. Colocou o mapa dentro do livro de modo a não despertar suspeitas dos colegas de quarto quando estes retornassem e ficou assistindo a movimentação, tentando não perder os dois em meio à aglomeração de pessoas na torre.

Scorpius ficou espantando com a quantidade de Weasleys que as legendas mostravam e, em parte, ficou aliviado por não ter ido. Mas então reparou, enciumado, como Myrtes e Albus nunca ficavam muito longe um do outro e pensou que poderia ser ele. Rose Weasley, a prima de Albus do primeiro ano, também não saiu de perto deles. James Potter e Friederich Weasley iam e vinham várias vezes. Havia ainda mais três garotas do clã: Lucy, Dominique e Molly Weasley. Albus já tinha lhe mostrado seus familiares no Grande Salão, mas Scorpius achava difícil ligar o nome à pessoa. Para ele eram todos ruivos e parecidos. Exceto as duas que tinham sangue veela, que eram loiras e metidas. Mas uma delas era da Corvinal.

Os olhos de Scorpius também vagaram pelos detalhes do mapa, analisando as fronteiras do castelo, xeretando nas outras salas comunais. Ele precisou ler três vezes o cabeçalho para se certificar de que não estava enganado. Quem eram 'Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas'? Eles podiam ter nomes estranhos, mas sem dúvida eram gênios!

Foi só quando seus colegas de dormitório foram se preparar para dormir que Scorpius se deu conta que já passava do toque de recolher. A festa na Grifinória parecia longe de acabar, embora algumas pessoas já tivessem se recolhido para seus dormitórios. Scorpius esperou um momento em que seus colegas estivessem distraídos, guardou o Mapa no bolso e saiu. Passou pela sala comunal quase deserta e saiu para o corredor, sem dar atenção para um dos garotos mais velhos que dissera algo sobre já ter passado da hora.

Assim que deixou as masmorras, Scorpius retirou o mapa do bolso e localizou Filch. Ele estava no quarto andar. Estudou a localização dos professores e de alguns alunos, provavelmente monitores e seguiu pegando alguns atalhos. Quando já estava no quinto andar, Scorpius percebeu que Albus e Myrtes estavam no corredor do sétimo andar, provavelmente já se despedindo.

"Droga. Espere aí, Al" Scorpius desejou, não pela primeira vez, ter um espelho de duas faces.

Essa pequena distração quase fez com que o loiro fosse pego pela gata de Filch, mas ele escapou por pouco. Subiu mais um lance de escadas assim que achou seguro e foi de encontro com Albus, sentindo o coração bater acelerado quando viu que a gata estava seguindo para a mesma direção. E estava muito mais adiantada que ele.

"Pense, Scorpius. Pense".

Scorpius analisou as passagens secretas e descobriu uma que poderia ser útil. Seguiu depressa para um quadro na direção oposta à que os dois se dirigiam e se viu em um túnel escuro e comprido. Correu até o outro lado e levantou uma fresta da tapeçaria, vendo as costas dos dois colegas de Casa.

"... você não ouviu?" dizia Myrtes.

"Não" respondeu Albus. "Ah, como eu pude ser tão idiota. Pode ser Filch!"

"Não se culpe. Eu aceitei vir, não aceitei?"

"É, mas se eu tivesse trazido..." Albus se interrompeu.

"Trazido o quê? O seu amiguinho Scorpius?" Myrtes falou num tom debochado. "Não entendo como ele seria de alguma utilidade".

"Hey!" Scorpius chamou num sussurro, fazendo com que os dois se sobressaltassem.

Myrtes gritou. Albus praguejou e tapou a boca dela com a mão.

"Scorpius! O que...?"

"Não há tempo! Corram! A gata!"

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Albus agarrou o braço de Myrtes e puxou-a para dentro da tapeçaria no exato instante em que a gata de Filch virou o corredor, conforme Scorpius constatou olhando no mapa.

"Você trouxe!" exclamou Albus num sussurro, finalmente soltando o braço e a boca de Myrtes. "Como você descobriu que eu tinha esquecido?"

"Tive um palpite" Scorpius mentiu. "Achei que você precisaria de ajuda".

"Obrigado cara".

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Myrtes confusa, mas também num sussurro. "Como você nos achou, Scorpius? O que você esqueceu, Albus? E o que é _isso_?"

A garota tinha esticado o pescoço para espiar o mapa, porém Scorpius afastou o pergaminho.

"Não é da sua conta. Quer assumir, Al?" Scorpius ofereceu o mapa, ao que Albus negou.

"Não. Continue. Você está mais inteirado".

"Ótimo" Scorpius assumiu um tom profissional. "Vamos voltar por esse túnel e descer as escadas em silêncio. A gata está bem aqui. Ela ouviu seu grito, Buckingham. Aliás, o castelo inteiro ouviu".

"Ora, você me assustou!" a garota cruzou os braços, desafiadora. "Onde nós estamos?"

Eles se puseram a caminhar depressa.

"Numa passagem secreta" respondeu Albus e, antes que Myrtes pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, virou-se para Scorpius. "Onde está Filch?"

"Terceiro andar, mas provavelmente está vindo para cá. Essa gata o chamou de alguma forma".

Albus conteve um arrepio.

"Como você sabe onde Filch..." Myrtes começou novamente, mas Scorpius a interrompeu quando eles chegaram ao quadro.

"Shh! Vamos depressa para a escada. Sem fazer barulho".

Os três fizeram um trajeto longo e ziguezaguearam pelo castelo, fugindo dos corredores movimentados. Toparam com o Barão Sangrento no terceiro andar, mas este fingiu não vê-los. O fantasma da Sonserina estava resmungando algo sobre já terem perdido a Taça das Casas. Cada vez que Scorpius espiava no mapa, Myrtes tentava espiar por trás de seus ombros.

"Como você sabe dessas passagens, Scorpius?" Myrtes perguntou quando eles pegaram outro atalho. "O que há nesse pergaminho, Albus? Por que vocês estão me ignorando?"

"Rápido, corram para a esquerda assim que sairmos. Em silêncio" Scorpius ordenou, ao invés de responder.

Alguns lances de escadas depois eles finalmente entraram nas masmorras, disseram a senha para a parede de pedra e se largaram exaustos nas poltronas da luxuosa sala comunal vazia.

"Wow! Essa foi por pouco" disse Albus, afrouxando o nó da gravata. "Vamos fazer de novo?" brincou, levando uma almofadada de Scorpius em resposta. "Obrigado, Scorpie. Se não fosse por você, nós teríamos pegado detenção com Filch, no mínimo".

"Você trouxe alguma coisa para mim?" Scorpius cobrou ao invés de responder, apesar de estar feliz pelo reconhecimento do amigo.

"Sim! Aqui está!" Albus retirou uma garrafa do bolso da capa e alguns doces. "Eu me certifiquei de pegar só o que estivesse em pacotes fechados, não se preocupe. E Myrtes e eu estamos saudáveis, como você pode ver. Então pode comer sossegado".

"Certo. Obrigado" Scorpius abriu a garrafa depois de dar outra espiada no mapa. Todos os sonserinos já haviam se recolhido.

"Então" Myrtes pareceu ter se recuperado da corrida e se postou em frente aos dois com as mãos na cintura. "Vocês vão me contar ou não?"

"Não" Scorpius respondeu, dando um gole na cerveja amanteigada sem desviar os olhos da expressão ameaçadora da garota.

Albus, no entanto, suspirou.

"Isso é um mapa de Hogwarts, Myrtes. Mas eu prometi guardar segredo sobre ele. Me desculpe".

Myrtes mudou de vítima, pousando seu olhar ameaçador em Albus.

"Bem, você já quebrou sua promessa, então, pois Scorpius obviamente sabe sobre o seu precioso mapa. Achei que nós éramos amigos e tudo, depois dessa noite".

Scorpius olhou de relance para Albus, esperando encontrar uma expressão culpada no amigo. Mas Albus só parecia cansado. Havia receado que 'depois dessa noite' se referisse a algo além da festa, mas aparentemente tinha se enganado. Felizmente.

"Sinto muito, Myrtes, mas não posso contar. Quem sabe outro dia. Mas... obrigado pela companhia".

Myrtes fez um muxoxo e saiu pisando duro. Albus ficou olhando a garota se afastar, confuso.

"O que foi que eu fiz?"

"Esqueça ela" Scorpius deu outro gole na garrafa e deu uma dentada num bolo de caldeirão. Achou que não poderia se sentir melhor. "Então, como foi a festa?"

"Foi legal... Fred estava animando todo mundo. Ele fez alguns desavisados tomarem vomitilha e creme de canário, você tinha que ver! E James colocava sal na bebida dos distraídos. E você tinha que ver Molly dando bronca neles. E Wilbur imitando a diretora McGonagall, então? Foi tão engraçado..." o semblante de Albus passou de animação para melancolia. "Ah, você tinha que estar lá, Scorpie... Quero dizer, Myrtes é legal, mas não é a mesma coisa. Ela não entende tudo o que eu falo como você. Pelo menos ela e Rose se deram bem, assim ela não ficou muito deslocada no meio de todo mundo..."

"Tudo bem" Scorpius o tranqüilizou, feliz por não ser o único a ter lamentado a separação. "Eu não teria me divertido tanto, eu acho. Além do mais, só essa 'missão de salvamento' já valeu a minha noite. E eu tive alguma companhia inesperada também".

"Quem?" Albus franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

"Hmm... Aluado, Pontas e não-sei-mais-quem" Scorpius gesticulou para o mapa, fazendo os olhos de Albus se arregalarem como pires.

"Ah, é verdade! Quer saber quem são eles?"

"Você os _conhece_?"

"Não cheguei a conhecê-los. Na verdade estão todos mortos..."

Albus lhe explicou a identidade dos verdadeiros Marotos do Mapa do Maroto.

"Lupin?" Scorpius coçou o queixo. "Parece que meu pai já disse algo sobre eu ter um primo distante chamado Lupin..."

Scorpius omitiu parte da informação de seu pai: que seu avô não poderia nem sonhar que Draco tocara no nome do primo. Quando questionado sobre o motivo, Draco dissera algo sobre trouxas, lobisomens e metamorfomagos que Scorpius não tinha certeza que havia entendido direito.

"É o Teddy! Ele me disse que é seu primo! Mas disse também que vocês não se conhecem. Eu e James o consideramos nosso irmão mais velho..."

Albus deu uma olhada ao redor.

"Sabe, nossa sala comunal é muito melhor do que a deles. Sem contar que as cores são menos chocantes..." Albus descreveu a sala comunal da Grifinória e contou mais sobre a festa.

Naquela noite, Scorpius foi dormir satisfeito. E isso não se devia somente ao fato de ter se empanturrado de doces e cerveja amanteigada. Albus compartilhara segredos com ele que não se arriscava a contar para Myrtes ou qualquer outra pessoa. Aquilo era uma prova de confiança e de que a amizade de ambos significava muito. Para ambos.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: **J.K. Rowling declarou em resposta a uma pergunta após a leitura no Carnegie Hall em Nova York em 19 de outubro de 2007, que "Draco não tem um débito de vida com Harry, e deixou claro que não havia ataduras entre eles, mas que Malfoy teve que ser eternamente agradecido a Harry por salvar a sua vida, o que fica evidente no último capítulo do livro sete, quando eles se encontram na Plataforma Nove e Meia." Fonte: Ojesed(.)org

_Trechos da entrevista da J.K. Rowling para __Bloomsbury, em 30 de Julho de 2007._

"_Scorpius é tão equivocada quanto seu pai, ou Draco tem melhorado e ensinou seu filho melhor?_  
_**J.K. Rowling**__**:**__ Scorpius tem muita coisa contra ele, não apenas o nome. __No entanto, eu acho que Scorpius seria uma melhoria em seu pai, a quem o infortúnio tem deixado mais sóbrio!"_

"_Será que Lúcio Malfoy, e todos os outros Comensais da Morte que escaparam voltaram para Azkaban?__  
__**J.K. **__**Rowling**__: Não, os Malfoys conseguiram escapar do problema (novamente), devido ao fato de terem colaborado (embora puramente por interesse próprio) com Harry no fim da batalha."_

"_Será que Draco e Harry perderam a sua animosidade um contra o outro quando Voldemort morreu__?_  
_**J.K. **__**Rowling**__: Na verdade não. Haveria uma espécie de aproximação, na medida em que Harry descobre que Draco odiava ser um Comensal da Morte, e não teria matado Dumbledore, similarmente, Draco sentia certa gratidão por Harry ter salvado sua vida._ _A verdadeira amizade estaria fora de questão, apesar de tudo. Muito havia acontecido antes da batalha final."_

**Na próxima sexta-feira começa o segundo ano! Até lá!**

**Anjo: seu e-mail foi comido pelo site! Por isso não pude responder... Me mande uma mensagem em amy(.)lupin(arroba)yahoo(.)com(.)br**


	5. Ano 2 Parte 1

**Capítulo 4** – **2° Ano – Parte 1 de 2**

xXxXxXx

**Setembro, 2018. 1ª semana. 2º ano.**

Albus deu um último aceno da janela do trem, que já começava a deslizar lentamente sobre os trilhos.

"Oh, a liberdade" exclamou James solenemente, com uma mão no peito. "Finalmente vou poder colar goma debaixo das cadeiras sem que todo mundo já saiba que fui eu".

Em seguida bagunçou os cabelos do irmão mais novo.

"Vou procurar Wilbur, ele levou as minhas bagagens, mas pensa que eu não tenho idéia de que foi ele. E você, não se esqueça de escovar os dentes antes de dormir, está bem, Al?" disse com fingida seriedade. "Ah, e não se preocupe _mesmo_ com os testrálios. Eles foram legais com o papai, então é provável que sejam legais com você também" dizendo isso, James deu-lhe as costas, porém não sem antes dar um chute no traseiro do irmão, formalidade que o ruivo não abria mão sempre que possível 'para não perder o costume'.

Albus soltou um dos palavrões que aprendera com o irmão e o primo Fred, também entusiasmado pela liberdade que só o caminho para Hogwarts lhe proporcionava. Já havia se certificado com seu pai sobre os testrálios e James não iria assustá-lo de novo.

Empurrando o malão, Albus começou a caminhar pelo corredor movimentado, analisando o interior das cabines. Acenou para Rose e Louis numa delas. Louis Weasley, irmão de Dominique e Victorie, estava ingressando em Hogwarts naquele ano e ainda não tinha feito amigos. Rose estava tentando acalmá-lo, pois Fred e James haviam passado o verão assustando o garoto, exatamente como haviam feito com Albus e Rose. Albus fingiu que não viu Fred na outra cabine, pois este segurava um objeto suspeito nas mãos e seus companheiros de cabine pareciam sedentos por uma demonstração.

Duas cabines após a de Fred, Albus vislumbrou os cabelos inconfundíveis de Scorpius Malfoy, que ajeitava o próprio malão no suporte. Um sorriso se formou no rosto do moreno sem que ele percebesse enquanto entrava na cabine. Pensou em dar um ponta-pé no traseiro do amigo, mas achou que Scorpius poderia não levar na brincadeira, então escolheu um cumprimento tradicional.

"Hey, Scorpius!" Albus chamou, fazendo com que o loiro se virasse, com o cenho franzido. Quando viu de quem se tratava, seu semblante se abriu em um sorriso aliviado.

"Oi, Al! Achei que você não vinha mais".

"Cara, quase perdemos o trem!" Albus se empenhou em arrumar seu malão ao lado do outro e constatou que em breve eles teriam companhia na cabine, pois havia outros três malões. "Lily prendeu o dedo na gaveta e berrava como se tivesse decepado o braço, coitadinha. Mamãe diz que ela sempre fica sensível quando eu e James estamos de partida. Mas, enfim, papai teve que fazer um curativo e prometer que compraria um sorvete imenso só para ela. E ainda assim, ela fungou o caminho inteiro..."

"Quando ela vem para Hogwarts?" perguntou Scorpius, indicando o acento ao seu lado, que Albus aceitou.

"Só ano que vem. Mas que pena que atrasamos, eu realmente queria ter apresentado você aos meus pais e minha irmã. Mamãe disse que eu não parei de falar em você o verão inteiro. Mas... bom, James também não pára de falar em Wilbur ou Fred ou Teddy. A diferença é que todos eles sempre aparecem para passar alguns dias em casa nas férias".

A expressão de Scorpius era suave e levemente desinteressada, como sempre acontecia quando Albus mencionava seus irmãos.

"Bem, se seus pais gostarem de mim como seu irmão mais velho gosta, então quem sabe eu não passe o próximo verão inteiro na sua casa" ironizou Scorpius.

Albus sorriu e percebeu como sentira falta da companhia do amigo. Tinham trocado algumas cartas durante as férias, mas não era a mesma coisa.

"Você sabe que não seria má idéia".

"Não, eu não sei. Eu estava brincando, Al".

"Mas eu não! Ouça, nós sempre fazemos partidas de quadribol e eu sempre fico em desvantagem. James consegue os melhores para seu time. Rosie se esforça, mas não gosta muito de voar, sabe como é. Você e eu faríamos um ótimo par!"

"Acho que sim" respondeu Scorpius, mas não pareceu levar a idéia muito a sério.

"Onde estão Lyan, Gus e Juny?" perguntou Albus, mudando de assunto.

"Foram procurar o irmão mais velho de Gus. Parece que ele vai ser monitor chefe esse ano".

"O irmão de Gus?" estranhou Albus, ao que Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Foi o que ele disse..."

Albus levantou as sobrancelhas, preferindo não comentar. Taisan Trenchard era alto, forte e mal-encarado, tal como Gusto. Era batedor do time da Sonserina e dos mais violentos.

Naquele momento, entretanto, a cabine se abriu e três garotos entraram rindo alto.

"Hey, Albus" cumprimentou amigavelmente Lyan Alden, o garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis que tantas vezes lhe pregara peças de mal-gosto no início do ano anterior. "Já estávamos pensando que seus pais não tinham deixado você voltar para Hogwarts".

"Melhor, para a Sonserina" pontuou Gusto Trenchard.

"Porque nós somos grandes e maus" Juniper McMurdo, que finalmente acertara o corte dos cachos, fez cara de mau e todos riram. "Chega para lá, mascote".

Lyan e Gusto tinham se acomodado no branco em frente a eles e o espaço que sobrara não era apertado, mas Juniper era espaçoso. Irritantemente espaçoso, como Scorpius costumava dizer. Albus empurrou Scorpius para o lado, ignorando a cara de poucos amigos do loiro.

Albus não se recordava exatamente quando a convivência tolerável entre seus colegas de dormitório havia mudado, mas até o final do primeiro ano eles já agiam como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Albus não tinha problemas em aceitar a amizade dos três. Pelo contrário, até preferia ter uma relação amistosa com os companheiros de classe, mas Scorpius não tinha tanta facilidade para se relacionar com eles. Ou com qualquer outro estudante de Hogwarts. Mas Scorpius era um caso a parte. Com o tempo, os outros três assumiram que aquela expressão de 'poucos amigos' eram um estado permanente do loiro e ficou por isso mesmo. Mas Albus sabia que Scorpius sabia ser simpático e agradável ao seu modo. E sentia até uma satisfação egoísta ao saber que Scorpius reservava essa faceta amigável apenas para ele.

"Mascote?" questionou Scorpius, com visível desagrado.

"Bem, todo time tem um" Lyan deu de ombros. "E, a menos que apareça outro estudante mais miúdo, Albus continua sendo a melhor opção".

"Que tal vestirmos ele de algum animal?" sugeriu Gusto.

"De jeito nenhum!" protestou Albus. "E eu não sou miúdo. Cresci três centímetros nas férias!" disse orgulhoso.

"Albus, você não cresceu três centímetros em _um ano_" disse Lyan, num tom condescendente.

Os três caíram na risada. Albus cruzou os braços, emburrado. Scorpius resmungou alguma coisa sobre 'piadinhas idiotas' e Albus agradeceu intimamente a solidariedade do amigo.

"E aí, como foram de férias? Treinaram bastante?" perguntou Juniper, depois de se recuperar.

"Treinar?" Albus franziu o cenho.

"Sim! Vai me dizer que não vai se inscrever para entrar no time da Sonserina?" perguntou Lyan, cuja entonação e olhar malicioso sempre davam a impressão de estar ironizando ou zombando de algo.

"Ah, isso..." Albus passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. "Não, eu não pretendo me inscrever, e você Scorpius?" Albus cutucou o loiro, tentando incluí-lo na conversa.

"Não sei, talvez sim" o loiro deu de ombros, olhando através da janela.

"Ora, vamos, Albus" incentivou Gusto. "Você sabe que Pietra cresceu os olhos para você assim que o viu".

"É, você não deve pesar mais de cinco quilos, Al" comentou Juniper ao que Scorpius fungou, porém ninguém pareceu notar além de Albus.

"Cale a boca, Juny" Albus tentou parecer ameaçador. "Eu não quero ser apanhador. E não vai ser a Roxy quem vai me fazer querer". Pietra Roxy era a capitã do time da Sonserina, uma sextanista que dizia mais palavrões que todo o time junto. "Além disso, meus reflexos não são lá aquelas coisas. Até minha irmãzinha é melhor apanhadora que eu".

É claro que isso era uma mentira deslavada. Ele conseguia se virar muito bem como apanhador. Seu tio Ron sempre dizia que seus reflexos eram ótimos e seu pai dizia que só lhe faltava empenho. Mas o que ele gostava mesmo era de ser artilheiro, da velocidade, ação e estratégia. Além disso, não lhe apetecia a idéia de competir diretamente com James.

"Mas todo mundo diz que seu pai foi o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve" comentou Gusto, ao que Juniper emendou:

"Senão o melhor que _Hogwarts_ já teve. E o mais novo também".

Albus deu de ombros.

"E minha mãe foi artilheira nas Harpias de Holyhead. E daí?"

"Está bem, admita, você prefere continuar como mascote oficial do time" Juniper bagunçou os cabelos do moreno, que se afastou dele, espremendo Scorpius ainda mais contra a parede. O loiro fez um muxoxo, porém não fez nenhum comentário.

"Hey, por que vocês não importunam o Scorpius um pouco?" Albus fingiu estar zangado enquanto ajeitava inutilmente os cabelos. "O pai dele também foi apanhador, não é mesmo, Scorpius?"

Os outros garotos morderam a isca e mudaram o foco da conversa, questionando o loiro com curiosidade a respeito de seu pai. Apenas Lyan continuou encarando Albus pensativamente e este evitou encará-lo.

Depois de muita insistência, Scorpius contou como seu avô tinha comprado as melhores vassouras para todo o time, como comemoração pelo ingresso de Draco Malfoy em seu segundo ano de Hogwarts.

"Mas então ele nunca conseguiu ganhar do Potter?" perguntou Gusto. Scorpius mirou-o por alguns instantes, avaliando se ele estava tentando caçoar dele, porém o garoto parecia apenas curioso. Albus deu um tapinha discreto de encorajamento em seu ombro.

"Não" Scorpius respondeu, finalmente. "Mas apanhou o pomo na maioria das partidas contra a Lufa-Lufa. E em algumas contra a Corvinal".

Gusto arqueou as sobrancelhas em assentimento e Juniper se inclinou para dar uma pancadinha amigável no joelho de Scorpius, que se retraiu.

"Isso não significa que ele fosse ruim, Scorpius. Todos os apanhadores das outras casas perdiam para Harry Potter, afinal".

O loiro ensaiou um breve sorriso de lado que mais pareceu uma careta de desagrado e deixou o olhar vagar para a paisagem do lado de fora. Albus teve vontade de consolá-lo também, mas achou que talvez não fosse o momento.

"E o seu irmão parece que puxou o pai, Al" observou Gusto, ainda que a contragosto. "Meu irmão não suporta ele. Depois de cada partida ele xinga até a última geração dos Potter" os outros riram e foi a vez de Albus fracassar ao tentar sorrir também. Porém Gusto continuou: "Mas ele também sugeriu seu nome quando surgiu a vaga de apanhador".

"Eu acho que você devia tentar" Lyan falou, depois de um longo tempo de contemplação silenciosa.

"Não. Eu não quero" respondeu Albus, petulante, e fez questão de deixar bem claro por sua expressão determinada que não iria mudar de opinião.

xXxXxXx

"Olá, Meninos!"

Scorpius tentou não parecer muito desapontado ao ver Myrtes Buckingham e Karen Tunnes se aproximarem deles, interrompendo o relato entusiasmado de Albus sobre suas férias. Não que Scorpius já não soubesse a maioria dos acontecimentos por meio de várias cartas divertidas e detalhadas que eles haviam trocado. Tinha sentido falta da companhia do amigo e não queria ter que dividir sua atenção tão cedo. Porém isso estava se provando impossível. Primeiro os meninos na cabine. Então as meninas no Grande Salão.

"Então, como foram as férias de vocês?" perguntou Myrtes, se sentando ao lado de Albus. Karen tinha dado a volta na mesa e se sentou em frente a Scorpius, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás timidamente.

"Ótimas" respondeu Scorpius, olhando por cima da cabeça de Karen para os primeiroanistas que entravam.

"Divertidas" Albus foi mais simpático. "E vocês? Aproveitaram?"

Aquilo foi a deixa para Myrtes começar o falatório. Karen era mais quieta e fazia um ou outro comentário. Scorpius fingiu não notar os olhares que a garota lhe lançava disfarçadamente. Teve vontade de fingir uma ânsia de vômito.

Enquanto isso, seu olhar vagou pelos alunos enfileirados e assustados. Sprout limpou a garganta e começou a chamar os nomes. Mas Scorpius não chegou a prestar atenção. Seus olhos foram atraídos por um reluzir de cabelos prateados. Curioso, ele observou um garoto esguio, dono de cabelos sedosos de um belíssimo loiro-prateado cortados em formato de tigela que pareciam esvoaçar levemente numa brisa. Quando o garoto se virou, Scorpius sentiu um puxão esquisito em suas entranhas ao admirar seu perfil delicado. Os lábios finos, o nariz bem-desenhado, os olhos de um azul...

"Meu Deus! Quem é aquele menino?" Scorpius acordou, piscando rapidamente. Olhou para o lado e viu que Myrtes apontava para o mesmo garoto de queixo caído. Olhou ao redor e viu que grande parte das pessoas no salão estavam voltadas para a mesma direção, os olhos das garotas brilhando de encantamento.

"Ah, aquele é Louis, meu primo" explicou Albus. "Ele é par..."

"Parte veela" completou Scorpius, voltando a encarar o garoto. Fazia sentido. Sua pele parecia brilhar, os dentes eram branquíssimos, a pele lisa...

Scorpius fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente para quebrar o encanto. Desviou o olhar, se sentindo estranho.

"Você não se sente... esquisito?" Scorpius puxou conversa com Albus, tentando conter o impulso de encarar novamente o menino.

"Com minhas primas?" Albus torceu o nariz. "Sim. Um pouco. Bem, com o tempo você meio que se acostuma com isso e ignora".

Scorpius piscou, confuso. Ele não se sentira assim ao ver as primas de Albus. _Este primo_, por outro lado...

"Mas você não fica assim com _ele_?"

Albus o encarou, parecendo se certificar de que Scorpius não estivesse fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira.

"Não. Quero dizer, ele era fofinho quando bebê e deixava todo mundo doido de vontade de apertar as bochechas dele, mas... Ele é um garoto, certo? Olhe" Albus apontou para Myrtes. "São as garotas que estão babando nele agora. É assim que funciona".

Scorpius olhou ao redor. Realmente, apenas as garotas pareciam estar encantadas. Os garotos que o encaravam o faziam com desconfiança.

"Hey!" Albus estalou os dedos na frente de Myrtes e esta deu um pulo. "Você deveria se envergonhar, ele tem onze anos".

"O quê?" Myrtes pareceu confusa. Ela deu uma olhada ao redor. "Parte veela, você disse?"

"Sim. A bisavó dele era uma veela pura".

"Isso é _possível_?" ela teve a decência de parecer envergonhada. "Karen? Karen!"

A garota deu um chute debaixo da mesa, fazendo com que Karen pulasse.

"O que foi? Por que você fez isso?"

"Preste atenção, Karen. E vê se para de babar no menino".

Albus riu do desconcerto da garota e Scorpius tentou acompanhar, mas estava distraído, pensando nas implicações do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Evitou olhar para o garoto quando seu nome foi chamado e viu a expressão incrédula de Albus quando este foi parar na Lufa-Lufa.

Depois dele ainda houve outra Weasley. Roxanne* ou alguma coisa assim. Para variar, ela era morena de cabelos escuros. Albus disse algo sobre ser irmã de Fred, mas a garota não poderia parecer menos com o ruivo.

A Sonserina ganhou apenas cinco alunos, naquele ano. Não era de se admirar que a Casa estivesse constantemente em último lugar nas competições, com tanta desvantagem em número.

xXxXxXx

**Setembro, 2018. 4ª semana.**

Nos dias que se seguiram, vários dos integrantes do time da Sonserina ou mesmo outros estudantes mais velhos que não faziam nada mais que torcer fervorosamente abordaram Albus nos corredores, no Grande Salão ou na sala comunal, tentando convencê-lo a se inscrever. Pietra Roxy chegou a avisá-lo de que seu nome fora inscrito e que ele estava sendo convocado para o teste, porém nada fez com que o garoto mudasse de idéia. Scorpius era o único que não dizia nada, nem encorajava nem apoiava sua decisão, e Albus se sentia grato ao amigo por isso.

Para sua surpresa, no entanto, no dia do teste o loiro alegou indisposição estomacal e se dirigiu à enfermaria, recusando a companhia de Albus, que só voltou a vê-lo no final da noite. Lyan e Juniper tinham participado do teste, mas quem ocupou a vaga de apanhador foi uma garota do quarto ano, Shannon Davis.

"Por que você não quis participar?" Albus questionou quando finalmente se viram sozinhos no dormitório, se preparando para dormir. "E não tente mentir para mim. Sei que você inventou essa desculpa de mal-estar só para não participar".

Scorpius, que tinha aberto a boca com uma resposta na ponta da língua, tornou a fechá-la e deu as costas para o amigo enquanto despia as vestes de Hogwarts e se enfiava dentro do pijama.

"Não sei" ele deu de ombros.

Mas Albus sabia. Lembrava de Scorpius ter mencionado algo sobre seu avô pressioná-lo para ser o melhor aluno da classe e outras coisas do tipo. E que não era só a pressão do avô que ele teria que enfrentar. Muitos alunos repetiam o que seus pais comentavam sobre as derrotas que Draco Malfoy sofrera de Harry. Repetidamente. Scorpius, assim como Albus, também estava fugindo da responsabilidade de seguir os passos do pai, fosse na glória ou no fracasso.

Albus se identificou ainda mais com o melhor amigo. Terminou de vestir o próprio pijama e escorregou para debaixo dos cobertores enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo na cama ao lado, de costas para ele. Decidiu revelar seus planos.

"Sabe, eu estava pensando, no próximo ano vai haver duas vagas para artilheiro. Quem sabe se treinarmos bastante durante as férias não podemos entrar para o time? Você gostaria de ser artilheiro, Scorpius?"

Scorpius ficou imóvel por alguns segundos e Albus já quase sentia a frustração brotar quando o outro se virou para encará-lo.

"Parece bom. Não sei, eu nunca joguei como artilheiro" ele manteve um tom de monotonia na voz, porém Albus adivinhou pelo brilho dos seus olhos cinzentos que ele estava excitado com a perspectiva.

"Nós podemos treinar aqui em Hogwarts mesmo" Albus se aproximou da borda da cama e Scorpius fez o mesmo. "Acho que não teria problema se pedíssemos duas vassouras emprestadas. Ou podemos pedir para nossos pais mandarem via coruja. Pena que eu não pensei em trazer minha Lightning..."

Diante daquelas palavras, o loiro esqueceu que estava tentando parecer entediado e arregalou os olhos:

"Você também tem uma Lightning? Qual o modelo?"

Daí em diante a conversa enveredou para detalhes técnicos sobre vassouras e assessórios de quadribol. E foi assim que o os outros ocupantes do dormitório encontraram os dois, discutindo entusiasmados, e se juntaram à conversa. Porém Scorpius e Albus trocaram um olhar daqueles cheios de significados, do tipo que só os confidentes trocam. Eles tinham um objetivo em comum.

xXxXxXx

"Então" Scorpius puxou assunto enquanto eles caminhavam para fora do castelo, rumo aos arredores da cabana do Prof. Hagrid**. "Nós vamos falar com Roxy hoje?"

O loiro tinha gostado da idéia de Albus de ambos concorrerem às vagas de artilheiros. Assim não corria o risco de ser melhor ou pior do que seu pai. Ou ao menos dificultaria a comparação.

"Hmm... acho que sim. Vamos encontrá-la no almoço" Albus pareceu perder um pouco do entusiasmo da noite anterior.

"Certo. Eu não tenho tanta certeza se ela vai deixar a gente usar a quadra. Não depois de você não ter feito o teste para apanhador".

Albus deu de ombros.

"É, também acho".

"Olá, Al. Olá, Malfoy" Rose Weasley tinha se aproximado deles sem que notassem.

"Oi, Rosie" Albus respondeu, alegre. Scorpius se limitou a dar um aceno de cabeça.

"Então, o que acham que vai ser hoje?" perguntou a garota animada.

"Espero que não sejam vermes-cegos" Albus fez cara de nojo.

"Ou toletes" Scorpius sentiu os pêlos se eriçarem só de lembrar dos tentáculos do cogumelo peludo. "Ou fadas de novo".

"Ah, eu gosto de fadas" acrescentou Myrtes, que também tinha se aproximado sem ser notada junto com Karen. Ela cumprimentou Rose. "Olá, Weasley".

Pronto, pensou Scorpius. Agora eles estavam cercados de garotas. Excelente.

"Oi! Pode me chamar de Rose. É, eu também gostei da competição de Natal, no ano passado. Mas as fadas são meio enjoadinhas, eu achei".

Ponto para a Weasley. As fadas eram idiotas. Mas Scorpius não tinha gostado nada da competição que o Prof. Hagrid tinha inventado. Ganhava quem convencesse mais fadas a enfeitarem sua árvore de Natal. É claro que Myrtes tinha gostado, afinal ela e Karen haviam vencido a competição. No final não dava nem para ver o verde de sua árvore de tão populosa que estava.

"Aquilo é um gato?" Albus perguntou, assim que chegaram próximos à cabana. Um felino estava amarrado numa coleira junto a uma árvore, lambendo o pêlo malhado.

"Meio orelhudo, não acha?" disse Karen.

Scorpius já ia responder, mas Rose foi mais rápida.

"É um amasso! Minha mãe tem um gato que é uma cruza de amasso com gato. Eles podem ser agressivos, mas são extremamente confiáveis e inteligentes, depois de domesticados".

Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar de desagrado. Como seu avô queria que ele competisse com aquela sabe-tudo?

"Olá, crianças!" a forma imensa e desgrenhada do professor surgiu de dentro da cabana e Scorpius deu um passo discreto para trás de Albus. "Vejo que vocês já descobriram o nosso amasso de hoje! Digo, o nosso assunto de hoje".

Scorpius rolou os olhos. Os alunos tinham se dispostos em um semicírculo ao redor do felino, que permanecia tranqüilo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Porém mantinham uma boa distância dele.

"É bom não se aproximarem muito. Eu encontrei este na floresta por esses dias e ainda não sei se ele é domesticado, então é melhor não arriscar" enquanto falava, Hagrid foi passando com facilidade pelos alunos até chegar mais perto do animal, o que fez com que este interrompesse seu banho para fazer um som parecido com um rosnado, olhando de esguelha para o professor. "Bem, como vocês podem ver, ele não gostou muito de mim. Ou pelo menos está meio desconfiado por causa do cheiro do Canino. Então eu gostaria de tirar a prova com vocês, se alguém se habilitar a fazer um teste..."

Rose Weasley foi a primeira a levantar a mão. A maioria das outras garotas também o fez, mas o meio-gigante limpou a garganta.

"Talvez eu devesse explicara a vocês primeiro um pouco sobre essa espécie antes de pedir isso..."

Hagrid começou a falar aquilo que Rose já tinha recitado antes, acrescentando que os amassos tinham a capacidade de detectar pessoas indesejáveis ou suspeitas e que uma pessoa não precisava se preocupar com o caminho de volta para casa quando estava levando um amasso.

"Agora, quem vai se aproximar primeiro... Malfoy, você tinha levantado a mão?"

Scorpius se sobressaltou. Não tinha percebido que Albus tinha saído de sua frente, nem que estava tão próximo do professor, e teve que olhar bem para cima para poder encará-lo.

"N-não, eu não..."

"Vamos, Scorpie" encorajou Albus, num meio sussurro.

"É um gato, Scorpius. E está amarrado, não vai correr atrás de você" disse Myrtes, num tom zombeteiro.

"Não tem perigo" Rose também encorajou, embora uma ruga tivesse se formado em sua testa quando ela acrescentou: "Eu acho".

'Muito encorajador', pensou Scorpius. Mas foi a mão de Albus em seu ombro que fez com que ele desse um passo hesitante para frente. Ficaria feio para ele se recusasse, agora que o professor o tinha como vítima.

"Ótimo Malfoy" Hagrid deu espaço para que ele se aproximasse do animal. "Fique tranquilo e dê uns três passos para frente. Eu estou pronto para tirar você do caminho caso algo aconteça".

Sem dúvida, era fácil para ele dizer para Scorpius ficar tranquilo. Mas, pela primeira vez o garoto achava quase reconfortante a idéia de ter alguém tão grande em sua retaguarda. Sem dúvida o professor poderia levantá-lo para fora do alcance do felino num piscar de olhos.

Scorpius deu um passo à frente cauteloso, engolindo em seco, quando a cauda de leão do amasso se balançou. O felino pousou seus olhos bem fixos nos de Scorpius assim que este deu outro passo, mas não fez nenhum som com a garganta. Scorpius deu o terceiro passo e quase deu um pulo para trás quando o amasso abriu a boca, mas percebeu com alívio que ele só estava bocejando. Várias pessoas também respiraram aliviadas.

"Muito bem, parece que estamos indo bem. Quer arriscar mais um passo?"

Várias pessoas o encorajaram. Scorpius hesitou, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Seu coração ainda batia loucamente, mas ele se sentia um pouco mais confiante. O loiro deu mais um passo e se esticasse a mão, poderia tocar o pelo do animal. O amasso balançou o rabo mais uma vez e se esparramou mais no chão, ao invés de ficar alerta.

Scorpius ouviu um ruído grave às suas costas e percebeu que o meio-gigante estava rindo.

"Ora, parece que isso indica que você pode tocá-lo, Malfoy. Tome, dê isso a ele" Scorpius se virou para aceitar um punhado do que parecia ser uma ração para gatos.

Scorpius se abaixou e esticou a mão lentamente, oferecendo a ração. Quando o felino aceitou, ele levou a outra mão para o pêlo macio do animal, que balançou a cauda alegremente.

"Certo, vamos fazer uma fila agora. Aproximem-se de dois em dois, para não assustar o bichano".

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Scorpius bateu uma mão na outra para limpar as migalhas da ração, que o deixou cheirando a peixe. Para sua alegria, o amasso arrepiou o pêlo para Lyan e depois para Myrtes. Scorpius teve a impressão que o bicho já estava se fartando da ração.

Quando chegou a vez de Albus e Rose, o felino aproveitou enquanto o garoto estava distraído pegando mais ração e se esfregou em sua perna, fazendo com que Albus pulasse e jogasse a ração para o alto.

"E-ele está rosnando?" Albus perguntou, paralisado.

"Não, ele está ronronando!" constatou Scorpius, ao ver como o bichano se enroscava deliciado nas pernas do amigo.

"É, ele gostou de você, Al!" Rose comemorou. "Se não era domesticado antes, acho que está a um passo de ser".

"Você vai ficar com ele, Albus?" perguntou Karen, lançando um olhar cobiçoso para o amasso. Provavelmente estava pensando em pedi-lo ao professor.

"Não... não sei. Ele é meio feio, com essas orelhas grandes..." Albus coçou a cabeça, olhando de soslaio para o animal.

"Eu não sei, Albus" o Prof. Hagrid coçou a barba. "Acho que você poderia ficar com ele. Ele não gostou do Canino mesmo, eu teria que levá-lo embora ou soltá-lo novamente na floresta".

"Albus vai precisar de uma licença para isso" informou Rose. "O tio Harry vai precisar registrar no Ministério e tudo. Não é um gatinho qualquer".

"Eu posso ver com Harry" Hagrid aparentemente não fazia idéia do que Rose acabara de dizer. "Se você quiser, é claro".

Todos lançaram olhares questionadores a Albus. Este, para deleite de Scorpius, buscou seu olhar.

"Eu ficaria com ele" Scorpius concluiu, depois de observar o animal deitado entre as pernas de Albus, balançando a cauda de leão.

"Ok. Eu fico com... é macho ou fêmea?"

"Macho" disse Rose, ao mesmo tempo em que Hagrid dizia "Fêmea".

"Bem, o bichano não me deixou aproximar, para dizer a verdade".

"É um macho. E adulto" disse Rose, com convicção.

"Certo" o professor aceitou o argumento da aluna sem maiores questionamentos. "Ainda tenho que mostrá-lo para a outra turma, então vou ficar com ele por enquanto, Albus. Pelo menos até conseguir falar com o seu pai. E com a diretora. Não estou certo se os alunos podem ter esse tipo de..."

"Podem" Rose o interrompeu e Scorpius achou que até mesmo o meio-gigante estava ficando um pouco irritado com a sabe-tudo.

"Certo, certo. Até a hora do chá eu já vou ter uma resposta, Albus. Você vem hoje, certo?"

"Claro" concordou Albus.

"Ótimo! Traga Malfoy, se quiser. Classe dispensada!"

Scorpius lançou um olhar duvidoso ao meio-gigante, porém este já se afastava.

"Hey, parece que você já perdeu o medo dele, não foi?" perguntou Albus, divertido, enquanto os alunos se afastavam. "Ou você estava muito distraído para perceber que ficou perto de Hagrid o tempo todo".

Scorpius achou melhor não responder. Não tinha muita certeza do que dizer. E ficou grato por Albus não ter tocado no assunto do chá, pois já não sabia se tinha uma desculpa para não ir. Felizmente, as garotas se distanciaram, voltando para o castelo mais à frente. Infelizmente, Lyan, Gusto e Juniper se aproximaram.

"Já pensou em um nome para o amasso, Albus?" perguntou Juniper.

"Que tal _Scorpie_?" zombou Lyan.

"Há, há. Muito engraçado Alden" Scorpius fechou a cara.

"Ainda não sei. Eu nunca pensei em ter um gato, se querem saber. Muito menos um amasso. Não sei nem se meu pai vai gostar da idéia".

"Eu fico com ele, se você não quiser" assegurou Gusto. "Minha mãe já tem dois gatos. Acho que não se importaria com mais um".

"Pena que Lyan não pode se oferecer também, não é mesmo?" Scorpius provocou, o que fez com que os outros passassem a zombar de Lyan.

Eles se sentaram próximos na mesa da Sonserina e almoçaram conversando distraidamente. Quando já tinham acabado, Scorpius viu Pietra Roxy passar, conversando com o irmão gêmeo, Reece Roxy. Deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Albus.

"É Roxy. Vamos aproveitar para falar com ela?"

Albus hesitou, então suspirou e limpou a boca suja de suco.

"Certo. Vamos acabar logo com isso".

Eles se levantaram e alcançaram os irmãos Roxy no meio do Grande Salão.

"Roxy?" Scorpius chamou, ao que os dois se viraram para eles. Os olhos perscrutadores da garota passaram por Scorpius, mas se fixaram em Albus e ela cruzou os braços, ameaçadora.

"O que foi?"

"Hmm... err..." Albus gaguejou.

Scorpius rolou os olhos e se adiantou novamente, percebendo que Albus tinha travado. Mas não o culpava. A garota era mesmo intimidadora.

"Roxy, nós gostaríamos de algum dia na semana para treinar no campo de quadribol. Com quem temos que falar?"

Pietra estreitou os olhos, desconfiada, mas quem falou foi seu irmão, um garoto alto e atlético com os mesmos olhos castanhos intensos da irmã. E igualmente ameaçador.

"Vocês não acham que estão um pouco atrasados para os testes, seus cabeça-moles?"

"Nós queremos treinar para concorrer no ano que vem" Scorpius se esforçou para não parecer intimidado.

"Ninguém pode usar a quadra sem pertencer a algum time" o garoto completou.

"Certo, obrigado" Albus já se preparava para sair correndo quando Pietra se manifestou novamente, parecendo intrigada.

"A menos que alguém do time os supervisione".

"E quem é que vai querer virar babá desses pirralhos?" desdenhou Reece.

"Talvez eu queira" disse Pietra, analisando atentamente os dois garotos à sua frente. "Se vocês se comprometerem a levar isso a sério, claro. Ou vão se arrepender por desperdiçar meu tempo".

"Nós nos comprometemos" assegurou Scorpius.

Ele deu um cutucão em Albus, que gaguejou um desajeitado "É!".

"Bem" Pietra prosseguiu, apesar da visível contrariedade do irmão. "Eu estou pegando pesado com o time agora. Mas logo depois do primeiro jogo eu volto a falar com vocês para nós marcarmos uma hora depois dos treinos. Espero que não desanimem até lá," ela provocou e girou nos próprios pés, se afastando sem se despedir. Reece lhes lançou outro olhar de desprezo antes de também se afastar.

'Quanta educação' pensou Scorpius. Então se virou para Albus, que parecia estranhamente...

"Al, você está _corado_?" o loiro perguntou incrédulo.

"Claro que não" Albus virou para o outro lado. "Vamos logo ou vamos nos atrasar para a aula de Feitiços".

Scorpius meneou a cabeça, decepcionado com a reação do amigo. Ou a falta dela.

xXxXxXx

**Outubro de 2018. 3ª semana.**

"Al!" James acenou do meio do Grande Salão.

"Eu vou falar com meu irmão, Scorpie. Você vem?"

"Não" Scorpius foi direto, mas então pareceu arrependido. "Não estou a fim de agüentar as provocações do seu irmão hoje, ok?"

"Tudo bem" Albus sorriu tranqüilizador para o amigo. Afinal, James tinha vencido outro jogo recentemente e não deixaria a oportunidade passar em branco. Eles seguiram em direções opostas.

"Aqui" James indicou que o irmão se sentasse perto dele e Wilbur. Rose logo se juntou a eles, com sua amiga cujo nome Albus não se lembrava. "Fiquei sabendo que você está treinando com Roxy. É verdade?"

"Como você sabe?"

James rolou os olhos.

"Todo mundo sabe, Albus. Você ainda não sabe nada sobre Hogwarts, sabe?"

Albus suspirou.

"É verdade. Scorpius e eu vamos concorrer às vagas de artilheiro ano que vem".

James levantou as sobrancelhas, mas foi Wilbur quem falou.

"Albus, eu sempre achei que você seria o novo apanhador da Sonserina. Você é tão magrinho e pequeno e..."

"Eu já entendi o seu ponto de vista, Wilbur" Albus o interrompeu, emburrado, fazendo com que os outros três rissem.

"Ele não é bobo de competir comigo, Will" concluiu James, mas então ficou pensativo. "Mas o que eu quero saber é por que você está treinando em Hogwarts? Nós dois sabemos que você só não é bom em arremessar balaços, certo?"

"É que eu queria treinar com Scorpius" Albus se justificou, mas não sem antes registrar o elogio e agradecer ao irmão em seu íntimo. "Nem todo mundo tem um campo de quadribol em casa, sabe? E um montão de primos para brincar".

"E por que você não o chama para jogar com a gente no verão?"

A sugestão despretensiosa de James o surpreendeu.

"Você não se importa?"

"Pelo contrário, eu adoraria vencer vocês dois" James piscou um olho e tomou um gole de suco.

Albus sorriu. Era impressão sua ou alguma coisa tinha mudado na atitude de James para com seu melhor amigo?

"Eu já tinha pensado nisso. Vou falar com papai no Natal".

"Por que você não janta com a gente hoje, Al?" sugeriu Rose se servindo da comida que acabava de brotar nas tigelas da mesa. "Quem sabe você não convence seu irmão a arrumar um par para o baile***?"

"Ah, não..." se lamentou James.

Albus olhou para trás procurando por Scorpius. Ele já estava se servindo e parecia conversar com os outros garotos. Talvez ele não se importasse.

'Certo' pensou, ironicamente. No dia em que chovesse mandrágoras, quem sabe Scorpius não se importasse por Albus tê-lo abandonado com os outros garotos. Mas ele achou que devia aquilo ao irmão.

"Você ainda não tem um par, Jimmy?" Albus perguntou, pegando um prato e se servindo. O Baile de Inverno era apenas para os alunos do quarto ano em diante, o que dava ainda algum tempo antes de Albus ter que se preocupar com isso. Ficava tentando imaginar James em vestes de gala, mas encontrava alguma dificuldade.

James torceu o nariz.

"Eu bem que convidei Molly, mas ela não quis ir comigo".

"Você convidou Molly?" Albus tentou conter o riso.

"Sim" confirmou Rose. "Mas só depois de levar um 'não' de Lucy _e_ de Dominique".

"Não acredito!" Albus se rendeu ao riso junto com Wilbur e Rosie.

"Ah, calem a boca, vocês três" James se irritou. "Nós somos primos, deveríamos nos ajudar, não acham?"

Os três continuaram a rir. James ficou vermelho.

"Albus, por que você não volta para sua mesa?" James sugeriu por entre os dentes. "Eu não vou nessa droga de baile. Ou melhor, vou sozinho".

"James, você já experimentou convidar Alisha Wood?" sugeriu Rose. "Ela me disse que está sem par ainda. Mas acho melhor se apressar, porque não há muitas garotas disponíveis a essa altura".

"Aquela artilheira baixinha da Lufa-Lufa?" perguntou Wilbur, ao que Rose aquiesceu. "Ela é bonita, Jimmy".

"É... Vou falar com ela depois do jantar" James se encheu de coragem. E encheu a boca de torta.

"Ela vai surtar" Rose cochichou para Albus. "Wood arrasta um trem pelo seu irmão. Pena que ele é tão lerdo. Parece o meu pai".

Albus achou graça naquilo. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, se virou para procurar Scorpius novamente. O que viu foi Myrtes tagarelando bem ao seu lado. Scorpius escolheu aquele momento para levantar o olhar também. Ele rolou os olhos e fez um muxoxo. Albus teve que morder os lábios para não rir.

"Voltando ao assunto" James o chamou de volta à conversa, aparentemente recuperado. "Eu espero que você mostre para aquele time como se joga de verdade, Al. E que pelo menos eles percam mais dignamente. Honestamente, aqueles artilheiros não são de nada".

"É verdade" concordou Wilbur. "Qualquer um pode ver que eles são péssimos. A garota que entrou agora, Davis, pode até ter alguma garra, mas deu o azar de estrear com o James aqui, então..."

A conversa enveredou para quadribol novamente e Albus quase se esqueceu de Scorpius. Quase.

xXxXxXx

**Novembro de 2018, 4ª semana.**

"Ouch!" Albus reclamou e Scorpius marcou.

"O que foi?" ele se aproximou até parar com a vassoura ao lado de Albus, que esfregava o pulso.

"Não foi nada" ele arregaçou a manga da camisa, mostrando um vergão no pulso. "Arranhei no seu relógio, eu acho".

"Me desculpe. Eu vou tirar".

"Não precisa!" Albus insistiu, mas Scorpius desabotoou a pulseira do relógio e o deslizou por um dos bolsos.

"É para você não dizer que eu jogo sujo da próxima vez que marcar" Scorpius provocou e Albus sorriu.

"Vou pegar a goles" Albus apontou a vassoura para o outro lado e quase colidiu com Pietra Roxy, que se aproximara com a goles sem que os dois reparassem.

Albus corou imediatamente.

"Garotos, vamos fazer diferente hoje" ela declarou. "Reece e eu vamos jogar contra vocês dois".

Não era uma pergunta. Ela atirou a goles para Albus, que parecia desejar se esconder atrás dela. Pietra gritou as instruções assim que Reece os alcançou. Scorpius definitivamente não gostava do jeito mandão da garota, mas obedeceu. Afinal, ela _era_ a capitã. E aquela seria a primeira vez que eles jogariam trabalhando em equipe contra outras pessoas.

"Entenderam?" os três concordaram. "Ótimo. Reece pegue leve com os dois. Vou repetir: nada de varinhas ou eu estouro seus miolos. Vamos".

Eles jogaram com empenho. Reece pode até ter 'pegado leve', mas ainda assim ele era um trasgo montado numa vassoura. Ele não parecia feliz pela irmã tê-lo obrigado a ajudar no treino, por isso descontou dando cotoveladas e coices que quase os jogava para fora das vassouras. Mas era lento, por isso os dois conseguiam se esquivar da maioria dos golpes. Pietra não sabia muito sobre estratégia, mas era mais atenta e veloz. Ao final, Albus e Scorpius tinham marcado dois pontos a mais que os irmãos Roxy.

"Muito bem" Pietra disse seu primeiro elogio, porém acrescentou em seguida: "Mas não fiquem convencidos. Ainda estamos treinando sem batedores nem goleiros. Potter, você costuma jogar em casa?"

"Uhum" Albus concordou, sem jeito.

"Eu imaginei que sim. Continuo achando que você daria um ótimo apanhador, mas talvez você ainda seja de alguma utilidade para o time. Vamos parar com os treinos por causa do inverno, mas em janeiro eu volto a falar com vocês".

Ela e o irmão lhes deram as costas, caminhando rumo ao castelo. Albus e Scorpius os seguiram, ainda que afastados.

"Como você pode gostar dessa garota?" Scorpius perguntou o que o estava incomodando. "Ela é insuportável!"

"Eu não gosto dela" disse Albus, indignado.

"Fala sério! Dá para fritar um ovo no seu rosto quando ela chega perto" acusou.

"Bem, ela é... bonita. Mas é só isso. Eu também não gosto dela".

Scorpius analisou a garota caminhando ao longe. Ela era bonita, realmente. Tinha um rosto severo, mas bem desenhado e era esbelta. Porém Scorpius não conseguia achá-la interessante. Seu irmão, por outro lado... Reece podia não ser um doce de pessoa, mas tinha seu charme.

Scorpius sentiu novamente aquele puxão nas entranhas ao analisar as costas do artilheiro e franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro de 2018. Véspera de Natal.**

"Ele não é muito bonito, mas tem o pelo gostoso" constatou Ginny, deslizando os dedos através dos pelos malhados de Lynx, o amasso, que ronronava suavemente. "Foi você quem escolheu o nome, Al?"

"Foi Scorpius. Eu não consegui pensar em nenhum" Albus confessou.

Harry não gostava particularmente de gatos, mas talvez fizesse bem para seus filhos ter um animal de estimação.

James bocejou e se levantou do sofá.

"Eu vou dormir. Para amanhã chegar mais rápido. Boa noite!" ele se despediu e subiu as escadas.

Lily estava esparramada no sofá, dormindo com a cabeça no colo da mãe e Lynx ao alcance da mão. Albus piscava lentamente, olhando para o fogo na lareira. Só mesmo o sono para vencer seus filhos, pensou Harry.

"Você devia seguir seu irmão, Al" Harry incentivou.

Albus piscou mais algumas vezes.

"Ok. Vamos Lynx".

Ele se despediu e subiu as escadas, seguido pelo gato. Harry se espreguiçou, também se levantando.

"Deixe que eu levo Lily para cima" Harry a pegou com cuidado, constatando que logo teria que usar um feitiço para diminuir seu peso. Lily resmungou e passou os braços por seu pescoço ainda adormecida.

"Eu vou com você. Vou ver se consigo vestir pijamas nela".

Harry levou a filha até seu quarto e saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela e da esposa.

"Papai?" Albus já tinha vestido o pijama e o chamou para que ele entrasse em seu quarto. O assunto parecia ser importante e delicado.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou assim que se sentou na beirada da cama do filho. Albus já havia se deitado, puxando os cobertores até o queixo. Lynx havia se enrodilhado no tapete próximo à janela e balançava a cauda sossegadamente.

"O senhor está chateado por eu não ter feito teste para apanhador?"

Harry sorriu. Albus estava sempre preocupado em não desapontar os pais.

"Claro que não. James me contou que você quer ser artilheiro. Sua mãe ficou orgulhosa".

Albus sorriu, mas ainda parecia preocupado com algo.

"Na verdade, eu estou treinando com Scorpius. Ele é bom, mas não tem muita prática. Eu estava pensando... James também achou uma boa idéia... Será que Scorpius poderia passar alguns dias aqui no verão? Para nós podermos treinar?"

"Bem" Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo diante da expectativa do filho. "Por mim não tem problema nenhum. Mas não tenha muitas esperanças quanto aos pais dele permitirem".

"Então... será que o senhor não poderia... hmm... falar com o pai dele?"

Harry hesitou. Parecia a coisa certa a se fazer, mas não era algo que ele _escolheria_ fazer.

"Está bem" Harry cedeu. Não seria justo negar isso ao filho, uma vez que Harry fizera exatamente isso com os Stray, pais de Wilbur. "Mas vou deixar para falar com ele quando terminar o ano letivo, ok?"

"Ok! Obrigado!" Albus sorriu, balançando os pés por baixo da coberta. "Hmm... papai?"

"Sim?"

"Faz um pastelão? Como o senhor costumava fazer quando eu era menor?"

Harry sorriu e começou a encaixar a coberta por debaixo das laterais do corpo do filho, fazendo com que ele parecesse um 'pastelão de Albus', como costumava chamar. Por fim, Harry bagunçou seus cabelos e saiu, fechando a porta.

"O que foi?" perguntou Ginny assim que Harry vestiu os pijamas e se juntou a ela na cama.

"O quê?"

"Você está sério".

Harry contou sobre a conversa com o filho.

"Você acha que eu fiz bem?" ele questionou, temeroso que Ginny não gostasse da idéia.

Ginny suspirou.

"Sim. Você fez bem. Mas já pensou se Scorpius resolve retribuir o convite? Eu não vou permitir que meu filho vá parar na mesma casa de Lucius Malfoy, Harry" ela acrescentou, séria.

Era exatamente nisso que Harry estava pensando. Mas talvez não fosse o momento para se preocupar com isso.

"Vamos deixar para resolver isso quando acontecer. Ou melhor, _se_ acontecer. Está bem?" Ginny concordou, esfregando os olhos. "Aliás, eu ainda não contei a você o que Neville disse da última vez que conversamos".

"Ah, sim. E o que foi?"

"Ele disse que nunca viu a Sonserina e a Grifinória interagindo tão bem desde que entrou para Hogwarts".

"Sério?"

"Sim. Pelo menos na turma do ano de Albus. As outras ainda se estranham um pouco. Mas já é uma grande diferença. Neville disse que comentou com Hagrid e Slughorn e que ambos são da mesma opinião. Disseram que ambas as turmas são muito pacíficas e interagem bastante".

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

"Isso sim é interessante".

"Você sabia que Albus está pretendendo ser artilheiro da Sonserina?" Harry questionou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

"Ufa!" Ginny pareceu aliviada. "Eu carreguei ele por nove meses, em alguma coisa ele tinha que se parecer comigo! Eu estava começando a deixar os outros me convencerem de que você fez ele sozinho!"

Harry riu.

xXxXxXx

"Eu vou me recolher. Você vem, Draco?" anunciou Astoria, despertando Draco de seus pensamentos.

Ele olhou ao redor, na sala de estar. A lareira ainda ardia, mas os ocupantes da sala já tinham se retirado, restando apenas os dois.

"Daqui a pouco" Draco respondeu.

Astoria plantou um beijo suave em seus lábios e saiu, deixando-o sozinho. Draco voltou a mergulhar em seus pensamentos. Encontrava alguma dificuldade em se desligar do trabalho ultimamente.

Draco não soube precisar quanto tempo havia se passado antes de perceber um movimento pelo canto do olho. De pijamas, robe e pantufas, Scorpius estava espiando do corredor.

"Hey, venha cá" Draco chamou, apontando a poltrona mais próxima, ao que Scorpius atendeu em silêncio. "Problemas para dormir?"

"Sim".

"É a idade. Daqui para frente só vai piorar, devo lhe avisar".

Scorpius sorriu e também se pôs a encarar o fogo. Então inclinou a cabeça para um lado e franziu a testa.

"Aquilo é uma salamandra?" ele perguntou, apontando para o pequeno lagarto vermelho vivo dentro das chamas.

"Sim. Ela já está aí faz algum tempo. Não está incomodando ninguém".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, Draco analisando a expressão do filho atentamente.

"Você não está levando a sério aquilo que seu avô disse sobre ser o melhor aluno da turma, está?" Draco perguntou por fim.

"Mesmo que eu levasse a sério, pai, seria impossível. Rose Weasley não é normal. Ela tem uma pena de repetição no lugar do cérebro".

"Eu imagino. Conheci a mãe dela".

'Já passei por isso', pensou Draco, solidário. A diferença era que ele não permitiria que seu pai cobrasse as mesmas coisas de seu filho.

"Suas notas são muito boas. Melhores do que as minhas, na sua idade".

Scorpius tamborilou os dedos no braço da poltrona.

"Como estão as coisas em Hogwarts?"

Scorpius relatou seu semestre na escola. A maioria das coisas girava em torno de seu amigo, Albus Potter. Desde suas intenções no quadribol até um amasso que o garoto tinha ganhado do meio-gigante. Em dado momento ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou a fechá-la e desviou os olhos para o fogo novamente. Draco lhe deu algum tempo, mas então concluiu que o filho não falaria sem algum incentivo.

"Algum problema?"

"Não... é só... uma coisa que eu me dei conta..." ele respondeu, vagamente.

"Quer falar a respeito?"

Ele não disse nada por um momento. Então encarou o pai nos olhos e disse de uma só vez.

"Papai, eu gosto mais de garotos do que de garotas. Isso é um problema?"

Draco tentou não demonstrar sua surpresa, desviando os olhos para o fogo para que eles não o traíssem. Quem dera Draco tivesse um pai para falar dessas coisas nessa idade.

"Não, isso não é um problema, Scorpius".

"Mas o que o vovô..."

"Esqueça o seu avô, Scorpius" Draco o interrompeu, irritado. Então, ao ver o olhar apreensivo do filho, respirou profundamente e se inclinou para frente apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas. Não queria passar a impressão de que sua irritação fosse dirigida a ele. "Ouça, filho. Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre suas escolhas. Ninguém pode tomá-las por você, pois quem vai arcar com as conseqüências delas é você mesmo. Algumas pelo resto da sua vida. Você é muito novo para falar de suas preferências sexuais ou se preocupar com elas. Você vai conhecer muitas pessoas na sua vida, vai gostar de umas mais do que das outras. Mas quando você gostar, se for um garoto ou uma garota, vá em frente! Não se preocupe com o que os outros vão pensar".

Scorpius assentiu, parecendo envergonhado.

"Eu estou falando sério, Scorpius. Você não precisa ficar envergonhado, está bem?"

"Sim, papai".

Draco o analisou por um momento, então achou que o filho tinha direito de saber algumas coisas.

"Eu já tive alguns encontros com garotos, Scorpius".

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram.

"Verdade?"

"Sim. Nada sério, mas..."

"Mamãe sabe disso?"

"Não. Nem seus avós, apesar de eu achar que eles ouviram alguns rumores. Mas eles nunca me disseram nada, nem a favor nem contra, então eu também não toquei no assunto".

Era verdade. Mas Lucius nunca deixou de insinuar que estava de olho nele e que Draco deveria procurar uma esposa, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quando suas aventuras terminassem.

"Mas, quando chegou a hora, eu fiz minhas escolhas. E não me arrependo de ter me casado com sua mãe, Scorpius. Principalmente quando eu vejo o que resultou desse casamento".

Ele sorriu para o filho, que retribuiu o sorriso.

"Mas me diga... você já está de paquera?" ele adotou um tom descontraído, voltando a se encostar na poltrona.

Scorpius pareceu relaxar um pouco também. Não era a toa que o garoto não conseguira dormir, Draco teve que admitir.

"Não... só me dei conta disso com... alguns garotos mais velhos".

"Entendo..." lembranças de pôsteres de jogadores de quadribol, monitores e colegas de casa passaram pela mente de Draco. Então lhe ocorreu um pensamento. "Isso não tem nada a ver com Albus Potter, tem?"

"Não" Scorpius riu. "Ele é magrelo".

"Certo..." Draco o observou disfarçadamente e concluiu que o filho estava sendo sincero.

"Mas o irmão dele..."

"O quê?" foi a vez de Draco arregalar os olhos, e Scorpius gargalhou.

"Brincadeirinha, pai! Eu não sou fã de ruivos".

'Bem, isso exclui a maioria dos Weasleys, então' pensou Draco, aliviado.

"Scorpius, você sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre o que quiser, não sabe? Sempre".

"Sim, papai. Obrigado" ele sorriu e seu sorriso pareceu aliviado. Talvez um pouco cansado também.

"Agora vá dormir. Amanhã é Natal. Você vai querer levantar cedo, se eu bem conheço você".

"Ok. Boa noite".

"Boa noite, filho".

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: *** J.K Rowling divulgou a nova geração da família Weasley conforme segue (Fonte: Ojesed(.) org):

Victoire Weasley - filha mais velha de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour

Dominique Weasley - filha do meio de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour

Louis Weasley - filho caçula e único filho do sexo masculino de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour

Molly Weasley (filha) - filha mais velha de Percy e Audrey Weasley

Lucy Weasley - filha mais nova de Percy e Audrey Weasley

Fred Weasley (filho) - filho de Jorge Weasley e Angelina Johnson

Roxanne Weasley - filha de Jorge Weasley e Angelina Johnson

Rosa Weasley - filha mais velha de Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger

Hugo Weasley - filho caçula de Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger

Ela não divulgou a idade de todos, portanto eu tomei a liberdade de inventar a maioria delas.

** Na ocasião em que eu escrevi a fic honestamente não me lembrei que as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas eram para as turmas do terceiro ano em diante. Nem mesmo a Dany se lembrou a tempo, mas se não fosse por ela ainda não teria nem me dado conta desse erro (Ah, você pensou mesmo que eu ia colocar a culpa toda nas suas costas, Dany? Você sabe que faz um ótimo trabalho ;D). Quando a Dany apontou esse detalhe, já era tarde para mudar a fic. Então digamos que as grades possam ter sofrido algumas alterações desde os tempos de Harry em Hogwarts... x.x

*** O Baile de Inverno que ocorreu em "Cálice de Fogo" foi um baile especial para o Torneio Tribruxo. Mas eu imaginei que, após o final da Guerra, haveria uma pequena pressão por parte dos alunos mais velhos para que o Baile se tornasse um evento anual. Isso não é Cannon, é apenas uma desculpa para dar um pouco mais de romance à vida dos alunos.

_Trecho da entrevista de __J. K. Rowling para o site The Leaky Caludron em Dezembro de 2007:_

_**Melissa Anelli**__: "É. Falando de Dumbledore. Queremos tanto falar sobre Dumbledore! Sabemos que você criou uma intriga em todo o mundo quando disse que ele é gay. Mas eu queria lhe perguntar sobre a homossexualidade no mundo bruxo em geral. É um tabu?"_

_**JK Rowling**__: "Agora, é algo que eu nunca pensei. Eu acho que isso seria, seria exatamente o que está no mundo dos trouxas. Mas, o maior tabu no mundo mágico é, assim, para alguns bruxos. Se estamos falando de pessoas preconceituosas no mundo bruxo, o que eles mais prezam é o seu status de sangue. Então eu acho que você poderia ser gay, puro-sangue, e totalmente sem qualquer tipo de crítica por parte do Malfoys Lucius do mundo. Eu não acho que seria algo que o interessaria nem um pouco. Mas, eu não posso responder por todos os bruxos e bruxas, porque eu acho que nos assuntos do coração, seria diretamente paralelo ao nosso mundo."_

***Amy consultando o relógio abandonado do Scorpius* Ufa! Ainda é sexta! Obrigada pela paciência! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos ^_^**


	6. Ano 2 Parte 2

**Capítulo 5 – 2° Ano – Parte 2 de 2**

xXxXxXx

**Fevereiro de 2019. Dia de S. Valentim.**

Pietra Roxy assobiou estridentemente.

"Quietos, seus desmiolados!" gritou a garota. "Me obedeçam ou vão todos para o chão agora mesmo!"

Meia dúzia de garotos e garotas suspensos no ar em suas vassouras se calou.

"Assim está melhor. O ponto foi válido, porque eu digo que foi e ponto final. Vamos continuar quando eu apitar. Em formação!" então ela se aproximou de Albus e Scorpius e grunhiu por entre os dentes. "Viram no que vocês me meteram?"

Ela não deu tempo para que eles respondessem, jogando a goles para Albus e se afastando. Albus engoliu ruidosamente, lançando um olhar culpado para Scorpius. Pietra assobiou e o jogo reiniciou.

Assim que voltaram as aulas, o Prof. Slughorn havia procurado Pietra e dissera que muitas pessoas estavam reclamando por conta dos treinos particulares de Albus e Scorpius. Então ele sugerira a ela que interrompesse os treinos ou que abrisse para quem mais quisesse participar, para não dar a entender que ela estava facilitando as coisas para os dois. Para Pietra, estava ficando cada vez mais vergonhoso perder a maioria dos jogos e ficar por último na competição das Casas, portanto ela optara por continuar com os treinos e outros quatro sonserinos se juntaram a Albus e Scorpius para competir pela vaga de artilheiro enquanto Reece Roxy instruía outros dois alunos, que concorreriam à vaga de batedores. Ele estava um pouco afastado, ensinando algumas técnicas com um bastão para os dois, mau-humorado. Na verdade ele jogava como artilheiro, porém nenhum dos batedores do time havia se sujeitado a ensinar os aspirantes e Pietra acabara forçando o irmão a fazê-lo. No chão, a caixa contendo os balaços pulava e grunhia ameaçadoramente.

"Preste atenção, Ruffian!" gritou Pietra, diante de uma manobra desajeitada da garota que estava no time de Scorpius e Albus. "Você tem que pegar a goles, não fugir dela!"

A garota pareceu envergonhada. Cada vez mais Albus e Scorpius sentiam que estavam jogando sozinhos contra os outros três. Não que a garota estivesse fazendo falta ou que eles estivessem perdendo, para dizer a verdade.

Pelo canto do olho Scorpius viu Reece descer até a mala com os balaços e sentiu um friozinho no estômago.

"Fiquem atentos aos balaços!" Pietra gritou, sem interromper o jogo.

"Agora vai ficar divertido" Albus comemorou.

Scorpius engoliu em seco. O loiro nunca tinha jogado com balaços antes. Ele achou mais difícil se concentrar no jogo, mas logo eles marcaram outro ponto. Albus era veloz, por isso por vezes Scorpius se deixava encurralar pelos outros jogadores, atirando a goles para Albus no último momento, que disparava para o gol sem que os outros conseguissem alcançá-lo a tempo.

"Isso!" Albus se aproximou com a palma da mão para cima, que Scorpius deu um toque em comemoração.

"Fique esperto com Peppers, ele já percebeu nossa tática e está marcando você" Scorpius aconselhou e eles voltaram a ter a posse da goles.

Por vezes Scorpius ouvia o zunido do balaço muito próximo e tentava não se assustar, mas não era tão fácil. Albus era rápido demais para ficar na reta de um deles por muito tempo. Um terceiroanista grandalhão estava defendendo o time deles, pelo jeito, e sempre desviava os balaços a tempo.

"Ruffian! Aqui!" Scorpius pediu a goles, já que a garota não parecia saber o que fazer.

"Scorpius!" Albus gritou do outro lado do campo e Scorpius achou ter notado algo diferente na sua voz, por isso voltou-se para o amigo. Mal teve tempo de registrar que era desespero que ele notara. Nem registrou o zumbido. Só sentiu a pancada nas costas, que o jogou por cima da vassoura.

Ele ouviu gritos, sentiu dor e o vento passando direto por suas costas enquanto ele fitava borrões de cor. Teve a impressão de estar voando. Ou caindo. Achou ter ouvido Albus gritando. Mas então houve outra pancada e o mundo parou de girar. Ele estava encarando o céu, Albus freava bem acima dele, mas tudo o que Scorpius podia pensar era na dor por todo o seu corpo. Costas, cabeça, pernas...

"Scorpius!" Albus estava de olhos arregalados e se ajoelhou a seu lado.

"Ele está pálido!" disse outra pessoa.

Scorpius se sentou. Imediatamente sentiu fisgadas de dor e ficou zonzo.

"Não se mexa!" Albus amparou seus ombros.

"Cara, não olhe para sua perna" avisou Peppers, mas foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Sua perna estava em um ângulo... impossível. Scorpius sentiu ânsia e se agarrou a alguma coisa. Então sua visão foi escurecendo e pipocando como estática até apagar.

xXxXxXx

"Scorpius!" Albus entrou em pânico ao ver os olhos do amigo girarem e sua cabeça tombar para trás junto com seu corpo, a mão que segurava com força suas vestes também escorregou. Ele quase não agüentou com o peso do amigo, mas conseguiu fazem com que Scorpius escorasse a cabeça em seu peito antes que caísse de vez. Se Scorpius já era pálido, o loiro agora estava branco, os lábios se fundindo com a textura do resto do rosto.

"Saiam da frente, pirralhos!" gritou Pietra, também parecendo assustada. "Reece, me ajude aqui! Temos que levá-lo para a enfermaria, depressa!"

Reece se aproximou e murmurou um '_Levicorpus_' carregando Scorpius com facilidade dos braços de Albus, que se levantou rapidamente, quase correndo para acompanhar os irmãos Roxy. Os outros alunos vinham logo atrás, assombrados.

"Você viu aquilo?"

"Ele deu uma cambalhota no ar! Poderia ter caído de cabeça!"

"E a perna? Deve ter quebrado em pelo menos três lugares!"

"Vocês acham que Potter teria segurado ele, se estivesse mais perto?"

"Eu acho que sim..."

"Ele parecia um borrão no céu!"

Albus não deu ouvido a eles. Viu a mão de Scorpius pender frouxamente e quis segurá-la, mas Reece estava praticamente correndo.

Eles causaram uma comoção no caminho até a enfermaria, as pessoas dando espaço e depois seguindo, curiosas. Albus correu para poder entrar junto com eles na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey quase desfaleceu ao ver a quantidade de alunos que entrou de uma vez em sua ala.

"Mas o que é isso!" ela levou a mão ao coração, então deu espaço, indicando uma maca. "Aqui, coloquem ele aqui. E sumam daqui, vocês todos! O que aconteceu?"

Pietra descreveu o acidente enquanto Albus passava por baixo e pelo meio das pessoas até chegar à beirada da cama e segurar a mão de Scorpius. Era impressão sua ou ele estava suando frio? Albus olhou para a própria mão e constatou que era ele mesmo quem estava suando.

"Afastem-se. Todos vocês" ela ordenou e Albus deu um passo para trás, enquanto a enfermeira começava a examiná-lo.

Albus ouviu Pietra tocar grosseiramente os outros estudantes da enfermaria, mas não tirou os olhos do amigo. Por sorte, Pietra pareceu não se incomodar com ele. Reece também saiu, deixando apenas os dois.

"Fratura na perna, luxação no ombro direito e possibilidade de concussão" recitou Pomfrey. "Além das contusões. Você disse que ele estava a uns quinze metros de altura?"

"Sim" respondeu Pietra, uma ruga de preocupação na testa. "Não há nada de errado com a coluna, eu espero?"

"Aparentemente não, parece que a pancada foi no ombro. E foi somente a perna que sentiu o impacto da queda, ao que parece".

Albus respirou aliviado, Pietra também. Albus achou que entendia sua preocupação, afinal ela tinha aceitado ser responsável por eles enquanto estivessem no campo.

Madame Pomfrey pediu mais espaço, indicando que Albus se sentasse num banquinho próximo e fechou a cortina, isolando-se dentro com o inconsciente Scorpius. Continuou o tratamento, sussurrando feitiços. Pietra disse alguma coisa sobre voltar depois e deixou Albus sozinho, mordendo as paredes internas das bochechas. Pareceu levar uma eternidade até Pomfrey finalmente abrir as cortinas. Albus se adiantou sem esperar ser convidado.

A cor parecia ter voltado às faces de Scorpius. Ele ainda não acordara, mas parecia dormir tranquilamente. Estava sem as vestes da escola, uma faixa cobrindo o ombro e um lençol cobrindo o resto do corpo.

"Ele está bem?" perguntou, examinando-o atentamente.

"Ossos remendados, luxação curada, contusões desaparecidas" recitou a enfermeira. "Deixei essa faixa com uma pomada medicinal, só para garantir que ele não tenha dor. Mas a concussão ainda é uma possibilidade. Vamos ter que esperar ele acordar para saber".

"Como ele está?" Pietra tinha voltado sem que Albus percebesse. Ele lançou um olhar agradecido em sua direção enquanto a enfermeira repetia o quadro de seu paciente.

"Mas ele com certeza vai passar essa noite aqui. Vai ter que ficar em observação. Então eu sugiro que vocês vão aproveitar o feriado para namorar enquanto ele não acorda" ela sugeriu, se afastando com uma bandeja de medicamentos flutuando à sua frente.

Pietra se aproximou em silêncio. Albus percebeu que não havia tido tempo para reagir fisicamente a ela. Nem parecia que reagiria. Talvez estivesse se acostumando.

"Ele é bom, só precisa treinar mais os reflexos" ela comentou no tom mais ameno que Albus jamais tinha ouvido a capitã usar. Sua expressão parecia mais suave também. "Não é tão natural para ele quanto é para você".

"Hmm obrigado" Albus agradeceu, voltando a olhar para Scorpius. "Eu poderia ter segurado ele, sabe..."

Pietra sorriu. Sou sorriso deixava seu rosto ainda mais bonito.

"E você teria feito, se estivesse um pouco mais perto. Mas não se culpe. Poderia ter sido pior".

Albus assentiu, ainda que não conseguisse deixar de se sentir culpado. A lembrança da dor nos olhos do amigo e dele se segurando em suas vestes com força ainda estava muito vívida em sua mente.

"Bem, eu tenho um passeio em Hogsmeade hoje. Mandei alguns de seus amigos levarem suas vassouras para o dormitório. Estou indo almoçar" anunciou Pietra. "Você devia fazer o mesmo".

Ela se afastou e Madame Pomfrey voltou com outra bandeja.

"Você ainda está aí, hum?" ela não parecia irritada, apenas levemente contrariada.

"Posso ficar?"

"Se quiser almoçar sopinha de doente, por mim não há problema".

"Não estou com fome".

"Você vive de vento? Pelo menos é o que parece" ela lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador, de cima a baixo. "Mas seu pai também era magrinho assim. E, acredite, ele já me fez muitas visitas na época dele de Hogwarts. Tantas que eu não agüentava mais vê-lo por aqui. Acredito que você só não veio até agora porque ainda não faz parte do time de quadribol, estou enganada?"

"É..." Albus sorriu, envergonhado, pensando em quantas vezes já se acidentara jogando quadribol.

"Foi o que eu pensei" ela suspirou e voltou para seu escritório.

Albus arrastou o banquinho mais para perto do leito de Scorpius e se sentou, encostado na parede. Tirou uma mecha do cabelo do garoto de perto dos olhos dele e esfregou as mãos, olhando ao redor. Scorpius era o único paciente de Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria naquele dia.

Mergulhado em pensamentos, Albus se sobressaltou quando a porta se abriu e James correu para perto dele com Rose logo atrás.

"Al, você está inteiro?" James pareceu aliviado. "Ouvi falar de um acidente no campo de quadribol e quando perguntei sobre você alguém disse que estava na enfermaria, então eu... Ah, foi ele..." ele torceu o nariz ao ver Scorpius. "Menos mal".

"O que aconteceu?" Rose perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupada.

Albus contou.

"Oh, que perigo! Mas que bom que ele vai ficar bem. Pobrezinho..."

"Não se preocupe, maninho" James colocou uma mão confortadora em seu ombro. "Vaso ruim não quebra".

"Cala a boca, Jimmy" Albus se afastou. "E falem baixo ou Madame Pomfrey vai colocar vocês para fora a ponta-pés".

"Eu já estou de saída mesmo" James deu de ombros. "Hoje tem passeio em Hogsmeade e eu já combinei com alguns amigos de..."

"Ele tem um encontro com Alisha Wood" Rose dedurou.

"Cala a boca, Rose! Não é um _encontro_. Quero dizer, nós vamos nos encontrar lá, mas isso não significa que..."

"Ah, me poupe, James. Você marcou um encontro no dia de São Valentim e vem me dizer que não é nada do que parece? Você bem que gostou da companhia dela para o baile, admita!"

"O que? Jimmy tem uma namorada?" Albus entrou na brincadeira, deixando James vermelho e furioso.

"Ah, eu não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo isso. Tchau" James saiu com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eu já vou indo também, Al. Mas vou passar na cozinha e pedir para algum elfo trazer seu almoço, ok?"

"Obrigado Rosie".

Ela piscou e se virou. Quando já estava na porta, quase trombou com Karen. Ela e Myrtes cumprimentaram Rose e atravessaram a enfermaria correndo até onde ele estava.

"Meu Deus, ele está bem?" disse Karen, numa vozinha esganiçada.

"Sim. Madame Pomfrey já cuidou dele".

"Lyan nos contou tudo. A escola inteira já está sabendo" Myrtes se postou ao seu lado. "Eu trouxe um pastelão de rins para você, quer?"

Albus já ia recusar, mas o cheiro do pastel fez seu estômago reclamar.

"Obrigado".

Ele comeu enquanto as duas tagarelavam. Myrtes contou sobre um acidente terrível com um tio dela. Albus se perguntou o quanto ela estava exagerando naquilo tudo, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Karen também estava mais faladora do que nunca e lançava olhares preocupados na direção de Scorpius de tempos em tempos. Albus franziu a testa. Será que era imaginação sua ou Karen estava um pouco preocupada _demais_?

"Mas que algazarra é essa?" a enfermeira saiu de seu escritório, as mãos na cintura. "Eu não me lembro de ter dado permissão para mais alguém ficar por aqui".

"Nós só estamos fazendo companhia para Albus, Madame Pomfrey" justificou-se Myrtes, mas a enfermeira tocou as duas de lá sem aceitar desculpas, depois se voltou para Albus.

"E o senhor, Sr. Potter, não deixe ninguém entrar ou o senhor também vai sair, entendido?"

"Sim, senhora".

Ela se afastou novamente. Albus suspirou.

Então um movimento chamou sua atenção e ele virou bem a tempo de ver Scorpius gemer ao tentar se virar.

"Scorpie?" ele se pôs de pé a seu lado e tocou sua mão, fazendo o as pálpebras de Scorpius tremularem. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente.

"Al? O que aconteceu?" ele fez menção de se mexer, mas Albus pôs a mão em seu ombro são.

"Não se mova! Você está na enfermaria. Você caiu da vassoura, lembra?"

Scorpius fez uma careta.

"Aquilo foi um balaço?" perguntou, atordoado.

"Sim. Deslocou o seu ombro" ele apontou para a faixa, então Scorpius olhou para baixo e espiou debaixo do lençol.

"Onde estão minhas roupas?" sua face adquiriu um tom rosado que fez Albus sorrir.

"Estão ali no criado. Você está bem?"

Scorpius fez outra careta.

"Acho que sim".

"Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey, espere..."

"Não!" Scorpius agarrou a manga de suas vestes. "Err... você não vai embora, vai?"

"Não. Vou ficar aqui com você" Albus o tranqüilizou. "Já volto".

"Ok".

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou com passos ligeiros, pediu para Scorpius se sentar e fez alguns exames.

"Consegue mover a perna?"

Scorpius dobrou a perna por sob o lençol.

"Ótimo. Você se recuperou bem. Amanhã deve receber alta".

"Amanhã?" ele choramingou.

"Sim, amanhã" ela discursou novamente sobre como quedas desse tipo eram perigosas, que ele poderia ter batido a cabeça, que ele tinha desmaiado, etc.

"Posso dormir aqui com ele?" Albus perguntou.

"É claro que não. Mas, se você se comportar e fizer suas refeições, pode ficar até o jantar. Pode se deitar, Sr. Malfoy, eu vou trazer o seu almoço. E não ouse sair dessa maca. Chame se precisar ir ao banheiro" disse ela e voltou para seu escritório.

Scorpius pareceu decepcionado, mas sorriu para Albus.

"Tudo bem..."

Albus se acomodou no banquinho enquanto Scorpius se acomodava no leito.

"Da última vez que eu quebrei o braço, mamãe me deixou de cama também. Mas acho que foi mais por castigo do que por qualquer outra coisa" Albus comentou.

"Como assim, da última vez?"

"Ah, mamãe diz que qualquer hora os feitiços de remendar ossos vão perder o efeito em mim. Vai me dizer que você nunca quebrou nada?"

"Não. Essa é a minha primeira vez".

O queixo de Albus caiu.

"Não acredito! Olha, eu já quebrei o braço esquerdo, a perna direita em dois lugares, o pé esquerdo, tive uma luxação no joelho... Isso jogando quadribol. Mas o melhor de tudo são os doces. Mamãe fazia os meus preferidos toda vez que eu me machucava. Ah, e uma vez o Jimmy disse que eu tinha que subir no telhado, se não quisesse que um bicho-papão me pegasse. Eu tinha sete anos e..."

Albus contou algumas de suas aventuras e como sua mãe teve que fazer um curso intensivo de primeiros-socorros para não ter que correr para o hospital com ele ou algum de seus irmãos duas vezes por semana.

Eles passaram boa parte da tarde conversando, comendo e rindo. Em certo momento, Madame Pomfrey pediu que Albus deixasse Scorpius quieto para dormir. O loiro protestou, dizendo que não estava com sono, mas adormeceu rapidamente. Albus aproveitou para chamar o irmão pelo espelho e pedir para ele trazer alguns doces da Dedos de Mel. Bolos de caldeirão, sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçúz entre outros dos doces preferidos de Scorpius. Depois começou a praticar o feitiço '_Engorgio_' em algumas das frutas que haviam lhe trazido da cozinha, entre outros feitiços.

Lyan, Juniper e Gusto passaram por volta das cinco horas, mas foram enxotados por Pomfrey. Pietra só acenou da entrada e perguntou se estava tudo bem. James apareceu para entregar os doces e saiu antes de ser notado.

"Você gostaria de passar alguns dias na minha casa, no verão?" Albus perguntou depois que Madame Pomfrey tirou as faixas do ombro de Scorpius e deixou que ele se vestisse.

"Hmm... não sei se meus pais deixariam. Eu não costumo dormir na casa de ninguém".

"Eu perguntei se você _gostaria_. Você gostaria?"

Scorpius o encarou pensativamente.

"Acho que sim" declarou.

"Então deixe o resto com o meu pai".

"Como assim?"

"Eu pedi para o meu pai conversar com o seu".

"Mentira" Scorpius arregalou os olhos.

"É sério! Assim a gente pode treinar em casa! Nós temos um método muito eficaz de treinar com balaços".

Scorpius arregalou ainda mais os olhos, parecendo arrependido de ter aceitado.

"Mas... seu irmão não vai gostar nada disso".

"Foi ele quem sugeriu. E não me olhe desse jeito senão seus olhos vão saltar para fora!" Albus riu do espanto do amigo. "Vai ser divertido, você vai ver".

Na hora do jantar, Pomfrey avisou que Albus teria de ir.

"Eu volto amanhã antes do café-da-manhã" ele assegurou. Então se aproximou disfarçadamente do ouvido do amigo para a enfermeira não escutar. "Tem uns doces debaixo do seu colchão".

Ele piscou para Scorpius, que abriu um sorriso, e se despediu.

xXxXxXx

**Junho de 2019, 4ª semana.**

"Papai!" James foi o primeiro a sair do trem. Ele vinha correndo, olhando por cima do ombro. "Papai, diga para o Albus que não fui eu! Aliás, diga que eu desapareci sem deixar rastros..."

"Hey, hey, calma!" Harry segurou seu braço antes que ele passasse reto. "Venha cá e cumprimente direito seus pais".

"Oi mamãe, oi papai, oi Lily. Tchau todo mundo".

James tentou se desvencilhar, mas Harry lhe lançou um olhar severo. James escolheu se esconder atrás dele enquanto Albus se aproximava com o rosto afogueado de raiva.

"James me devolva!"

"Não fui eu! Quem disse que fui eu? Eu nem estava na sua cabine!"

"Me devolva agora ou eu conto para todo mundo que você tem uma namo..."

"Tome! Aqui está!" James atirou alguma coisa para o irmão num piscar de olhos, mas já era tarde.

"Jimmy tem uma namorada?" perguntou Lily.

"Viu o que você fez seu cabeça-de-vento?"

"Não sou eu quem fica pegando as coisas dos outros!"

"Hey, vocês dois. Cadê o meu abraço?" Ginny exigiu.

Os dois esqueceram a briga por um momento enquanto cumprimentavam os pais devidamente. Harry sentiu um puxão em sua calça e olhou para Albus, que apontava para algum lugar a esquerda.

"Papai, o senhor não vai conversar com o pai de Scorpius?"

Harry olhou na direção que o filho apontava e reconheceu Draco Malfoy abraçando o filho. Procurou pela esposa dele, mas não a encontrou. Voltou-se para Ginny.

"Querida, eu vou falar com Malfoy".

"Quer que eu vá junto?" ela se ofereceu.

"Não precisa. Acho que Astoria não veio".

"Ok. Eu vou estar logo ali com Mione e Ron".

"Rápido, papai!" Albus puxou as vestes do pai novamente, acenando para Scorpius ao mesmo tempo, anunciando sua chegada.

Draco também olhou na direção deles e por um instante Harry imaginou que ele daria meia volta, fingindo não ter visto os dois se aproximando. No entanto não foi isso que aconteceu. Draco endireitou a postura, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e aguardou pacientemente enquanto os Potters se aproximavam no meio de toda aquela fumaça da estação de King's Cross.

"Olá, Draco" quando deu por si, Harry já tinha usado o primeiro nome.

Malfoy hesitou. Então estendeu a mão cortesmente.

"Olá Harry. Como vai?"

Eles se cumprimentaram como pessoas adultas e civilizadas, ao que parte do cérebro de Harry custou a acreditar que estava acontecendo. O mundo dava tantas voltas, pensou. Harry apertou a mão de Scorpius também e apresentou seu filho a Malfoy, como mandava a cortesia.

"Então" Harry continuou, depois de trocadas as formalidades, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. "Albus e eu gostaríamos de convidar o seu filho para passar alguns dias em nossa casa, nas férias de verão".

Draco abriu a boca e voltou a fechar, parecendo surpreso. Então buscou o olhar do filho, que olhava para as próprias unhas concentradíssimo. Albus também desviou o olhar do pai. Draco mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro e limpou a garganta.

"De quantos dias nós estamos falando?"

"Quantos você permitir. Eles gostariam de treinar para entrar no time da escola e eu tenho bastante espaço para isso em casa".

"Onde você está morando, Potter?" ele poderia muito bem não ter percebido que usou o sobrenome. Poderia ter escapado de sua língua pelos anos de uso.

"Em Godric's Hollow, no antigo endereço de meus pais. Eu reformei... ou melhor, reconstruí a casa. Você pode vir visitar, a propósito. E sua família, é claro. Ou, se preferir, podemos nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal e de lá nós levamos Scorpius".

'Sim, eu pensei em tudo' Harry pensou, ironicamente. Afinal, não era como se seu filho tivesse lhe dado uma tarefa simples para pensar durante todo o semestre.

Malfoy buscou novamente o olhar do filho.

"É isso o que você quer Scorpius?"

Aquilo surpreendeu Harry mais do que tudo. A suavidade com que Draco fizera aquela simples pergunta para o filho. Por um instante Harry se recordou da maneira dura com que Lucius Malfoy tratava o filho e teve compaixão por Draco. Então disse a si mesmo que o homem que via a sua frente não parecia precisar de compaixão.

'O que a paternidade não faz por uma pessoa', pensou Harry.

"Sim, pai".

A resposta do garoto em um tom infantilmente carregado de expectativa também foi inesperada. O garoto parecia tão... normal.

"Então está bem" Draco voltou a encarar Harry. "Nós nos encontraremos no Beco Diagonal em breve".

Harry apertou a mão de Draco novamente, aliviado. Havia sido muito mais fácil do que ele previra. E muito mais incomum também.

"Até breve, Draco".

"Tchau, Scorpie!" Albus acenou um adeus radiante.

"Tchau, Al!" Scorpius retribuiu seu entusiasmo.

"Você é melhor pai do mundo, papai!" Albus agradeceu enquanto eles se afastavam.

Harry não poderia se sentir mais feliz pelo reconhecimento.

"Então, James, vai nos contar quem é a garota ou não vai?" questionou Ginny.

James lançou um olhar assassino ao irmão.

"Albus, você me paga!"

xXxXxXx

**Agosto de 2019. 4ª semana. Férias de verão.**

Draco levantou os olhos do jornal para ver seu pai entrar e se sentar no outro extremo da mesa.

"Bom dia, Draco" ele cumprimentou, pegando um guardanapo e o estendendo no colo antes de se servir uma xícara de chá puro.

"Dia" Draco voltou a ler a matéria do jornal, bebericando seu chá.

Mal se passara meio minuto quando Lucius perguntou, com seu tom monótono de sempre.

"Quando você pretendia me dizer que meu neto está passando alguns dias na casa de Potter?"

Draco suspirou e dobrou o jornal. Pegaria outro no escritório e terminaria de ler lá.

"Quando o senhor perguntasse. Vejo que não foi a mim que perguntou".

"Sua esposa. Ela não parece ter nenhuma objeção quanto a isso".

Draco deu de ombros.

"Nem eu".

"E os avós não deveriam ser consultados?"

"Não" Draco falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos do pai. "Mas, só por curiosidade, o que o senhor diria se fosse consultado?"

Em vez de responder, Lucius convocou o jornal abandonado com um aceno de varinha. Draco repuxou um dos cantos da boca. É claro que ele não teria argumentos para não deixar o neto ir visitar o filho de Harry Potter, a quem a família havia se aliado no último momento da guerra. Ele só estava com o orgulho ferido por não ter conseguido extrair a informação diretamente de Scorpius. Draco se lembrava de Scorpius ter sido sempre muito vago com o avô em relação a seu relacionamento com o garoto Potter.

Draco passou geléia em mais uma torrada pacientemente. Não demorou muito e Lucius baixou o jornal, cedendo.

"Não venha me dizer que você não fica nem um pouco incomodado".

"Ok. Não vou dizer" Draco deu uma mordida e se serviu de mais chá, açúcar e leite.

Na verdade ele se sentia incomodado. Parte de si mesmo estava feliz por Scorpius ter feito um amigo a esse ponto. Ele já não era mais uma criança solitária tentando parecer madura e qualquer pessoa poderia notar a diferença. Estava mais descontraído, sorria freqüentemente, preferia brincar a ficar escutando as conversas chatas dos adultos. Mas outra parte, a parte do pai ciumento que era, temia que isso enfraquecesse a ligação que ambos tinham. Temia não fazer falta para o filho, pois já era o terceiro dia e Scorpius ainda nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de se comunicar via Flu.

Draco não tinha receio. Sabia que Potter preferiria morrer a deixar qualquer criança se machucar em sua própria casa. E, apesar de Hogwarts ter feito com que deixasse seu superprotetorismo abrandar um pouco quando fora obrigado a deixar Scorpius aos cuidados de outras pessoas, Draco ainda sofria por ter perdido grande parte do controle que tinha quando o filho passava o tempo todo na Mansão sob seus cuidados e de Astoria. Scorpius nunca tinha se machucado tão gravemente quanto no acidente que havia sofrido no campo de quadribol recentemente em Hogwarts. Draco sentia orgulho de seu filho nunca ter quebrado um dedo sob sua proteção, porém tentava se convencer de que não poderia impedi-lo para sempre de se machucar e que eventualmente teria de confiar na responsabilidade dos outros.

Não estava sendo nada fácil abrir mão de parte do pouco tempo que tinha com o filho. Mas não era como se Draco pudesse prorrogar aquele momento por muito tempo, caso recusasse que Scorpius saísse de casa. E, só para garantir, já começaria a planejar alguma viagem para as próximas férias do filho.

Lucius o encarou por mais alguns longos segundos antes de voltar os olhos para o jornal novamente.

"Você pretende retribuir o convite?" Lucius questionou.

"Não. Tenho certeza que Potter não vai se importar com a minha falta de etiqueta".

'Melhor poupar a todos de constrangimentos', pensou Draco. Por sorte Scorpius se mostrara bastante compreensivo quanto a este ponto também.

"Você acredita que eu ouvi alguns rumores de Scorpius visitando a cabana daquele meio-gigante?" Lucius falou, o lábio superior crispado em asco.

"Sério?" Draco falou, sem entonação. Tinha curiosidade sobre quais seriam as 'fontes' do pai, já que ele sempre escutava alguns 'rumores'.

"Esse é o tipo de bobagem que nós temos de escutar devido às amizades de seu filho. Essa visita a casa dessa gente também não vai demorar a correr na boca do povo. E o pior de tudo, é que será uma verdade dessa vez".

Draco terminou de tomar seu chá e limpou a boca. Pretendia sair o mais rápido possível, nem que isso significasse chegar adiantado no trabalho. Mas Lucius foi mais rápido:

"Como vai o trabalho? Você nunca comenta nada".

"Eu não posso comentar nada, pai".

"Muito menos comigo, não é mesmo? Ainda não entendo como você conseguiu esse emprego sendo um ex-comensal. Sim, porque você também foi um, Draco, caso tenha se esquecido. Não fui só eu".

Draco preferiu não responder. Levantou-se.

"Eu fico me perguntando" Lucius continuou, em seu tom desinteressado. "Nas calças de quem você teve que entrar para consegui-lo".

'Continue se perguntando' Draco pensou, deixando o cômodo sem se despedir. O humor do pai estava ficando cada vez mais ácido nos últimos anos e ele parecia não encontrar ninguém melhor para destilar seu veneno do que o filho. Na opinião de Draco aquilo era falta do que fazer. Ele não daria a Lucius o gosto de se ofender.

"Já vai, querido?" Astoria acabara de descer as escadas. Draco teve o ímpeto de ignorá-la, mas não seria justo descontar nela sua raiva com o pai.

"Já" disse enquanto vestia a capa. "Preciso adiantar algumas coisas. Talvez eu me atrase um pouco hoje. Até mais" ele deu um beijo rápido nos lábios da esposa e atirou um punhado de pó de Flu nas chamas, que imediatamente se tornaram verdes brilhantes.

"Tente obter alguma notícia de Scorpius ou eu mesma vou fazê-lo" ela avisou enquanto Draco entrava na lareira.

O movimento e o barulho do Átrio o reconfortaram. Não tinha importância se Lucius achava que ele havia se rebaixado para conseguir um cargo de tal confiança no Ministério. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo se rebaixado. Não do modo como seu pai suspeitava, mas ainda assim ele sabia que Croaker não o havia convidado para o cargo porque acreditava em sua honestidade, a julgar pela quantidade de juramentos e votos de segredo que ele tivera de fazer para fazer parte do Departamento de Mistérios.

Croaker o escolhera a pedido de alguém. E Draco suspeitava que esse alguém era Potter. Porém não estava em condições de recusar a proteção do herói do mundo bruxo. Preferia fingir que não desconfiava de nada, assim também não teria que se sentir grato por mais alguma coisa. A vida se provara muito ingrata para aqueles que ostentavam uma marca grotesca como a dele no braço esquerdo. Havia aprendido a engolir seu orgulho da pior maneira possível.

xXxXxXx

O dia corrido ajudou para que Draco se esquecesse da conversa no café-da-manhã, porém ao final do expediente, assim que entrou numa das filas para as lareiras ninguém menos que Potter tomou o lugar logo atrás.

"Olá Malfoy. Ainda bem que encontrei você".

Draco virou-se, milhares de possibilidades passando por sua mente num piscar de olhos. Acontecera algo com Scorpius?

"O que houve?" perguntou o loiro.

Draco devia ter deixado sua preocupação transparecer, pois o outro o tranqüilizou imediatamente.

"Não é nada grave, pelo contrário. Eu ia pedir para Scorpius procurar você via Flu hoje, mas tive outra idéia. Por que você não vem visitá-lo?"

Draco levou alguns segundos para se acalmar e mais outros para entender o convite. Voltou-se para frente novamente.

"Não é necessário. Mas seria bom se ele se lembrasse de dizer alô" disse, mal contendo a irritação.

"Eu estou falando sério, Malfoy" Potter insistiu. "Você sabe como crianças são ocupadas, não é mesmo? Ele ia falar com vocês ontem, mas eles estavam tão cansados que dormiram logo depois do jantar".

"Melhor ele falar antes do jantar, então" concluiu, sem olhar para trás, porém Potter tocou em seu braço, o que fez com que se virasse, fugindo do contato.

"Scorpius adoraria a surpresa. E eu prometo que não insisto para que você fique para o jantar" ele falou suavemente, o que só fez aumentar sua irritação. Mas também tocou em um ponto sensível.

"Está bem. Contanto que seja breve".

"Ótimo".

"Você primeiro" Draco ofereceu, quando chegou sua vez.

Potter pegou um punhado do pó prateado e o jogou nas chamas, dizendo o destino. Draco o seguiu assim que a chama voltou ao normal.

'Não acredito que estou fazendo isso' pensou, mas já era tarde para se arrepender.

xXxXxXx

Houve o costumeiro borrão de cores antes de o cenário voltar a focalizar. Ele estava em uma sala ampla e encarpetada decorada com cores quentes. O pé direito alto indicava que era um sobrado. Potter abriu caminho para que saísse da lareira.

"Fique a vontade, Malfoy. Vou ver onde... Bem, acho que tenho um palpite sobre onde eles estão".

Draco também ouviu uma algazarra assim que deixou a lareira. Parecia estar num parque de diversões.

"Venha" Potter chamou, indicando a porta.

Draco espanou as cinzas das vestes e o seguiu carrancudo. Eles saíram para um quintal amplo, delimitado por uma cerca viva bem aparada. Havia um automóvel trouxa numa garagem e um jardim florido, apesar do clima quente e seco. Mas Draco não teve tempo de reparar em mais nada, pois sua atenção foi capturada pelos gritos trazidos pelo vento dos fundos da casa.

Para além de um cômodo que parecia ser um pequeno corujal, se erguiam as hastes compridas e bicolores com aros nas pontas, como pirulito gigantes. O campo de quadribol parecia mesmo ter as proporções do de Hogwarts. Havia várias crianças montadas em suas vassouras gritando e rindo.

"Venha, Malfoy!" Potter chamou novamente.

Draco se deu conta de que tinha parado para admirar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e o acompanhou, tentando contar os jogadores. Eram uma dúzia, ao que parecia. Muitos deles ruivos, mas havia uma garota morena, um garoto magro de cabelos cor de areia, os cabelos negros de Albus Potter e algumas cabeças loiras – o que dificultou para Draco encontrar o filho.

Achou tê-lo encontrado na posição de goleiro, mas logo percebeu que este era menor e tinha os cabelos mais claros, num corte mais cheio. Então viu Scorpius fazendo uma finta e, jogando a goles no último minuto para o garoto de cabelos arrepiados, que disparou para os aros e furou a defesa do garoto loiro, marcando um gol. Scorpius, Albus e mais um garoto ruivo se reuniram para comemorar.

"Eles marcaram!" Potter concluiu o óbvio enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais.

Mas Draco estava preocupado com outra coisa. Havia mais bolas no jogo. Duas bolas escuras que eram rebatidas de um lado para o outro, passando perigosamente perto de Albus Potter quando este marcava. Draco engoliu em seco.

O jogo continuou. Ninguém parecia tê-los notado. O outro time, que parecia ser formado em sua maioria por garotas, tinha tomado a posse da goles. Porém os olhos de Draco não se desviavam de Scorpius. Foi quando viu uma garota loira de cabelos compridos rebater um balaço mirando a lateral de seu filho. Imediatamente Draco levou uma das mãos para as vestes em busca da varinha enquanto colocava a outra em concha na boca e gritou para o alto, já que eles estavam quase abaixo do campo:

"Scorpius! À sua esquerda!"

O que foi um erro, pois ao invés de olhar para a esquerda, Scorpius olhou diretamente para baixo e foi atingido no tórax pelo borrão escuro que era o balaço. Em pânico, Draco observou a bola bater a uma velocidade impossível e sentiu a dor do impacto em suas próprias costelas. Mas então se viu atordoado quando a bola pareceu bater e voltar pela tangente fazendo com que Scorpius soltasse apenas um 'ouch' antes de gritar:

"Papai!"

Ele disparou para o chão com uma confiança e uma habilidade que Draco não se lembrava de ter presenciado no filho antes.

Atônito, Draco se abaixou para receber o abraço do filho, que largou a vassoura assim que tocou o chão e se jogou nos seus braços.

"Scorpius!" disse Draco, aliviado, então se pôs imediatamente a apalpar as costelas do filho. "Você está bem? Não se machucou?"

"Não" Scorpius gargalhou. "Mas o que o senhor está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ver se você está vivo! Não nos mandou nem uma coruja!" Draco falou, tentando parecer severo. Mas estava aliviado demais para conseguir.

"Me desculpe. Eu senti sua falta" ele voltou a abraçar o pai.

Draco acariciou os cabelos do filho e espiou alguns dos jogadores desmontando e se aproximando. O primeiro deles era Albus, os cabelos mais desgrenhados do que nunca. O segundo se parecia remotamente com Harry, mas era ruivo de olhos azuis. E a terceira era uma menina de uns onze anos muito parecida com a caçula Weasley, pelo que ele podia se recordar de seus tempos de Hogwarts.

"_Accio_ balaço!"

Draco se levantou e assistiu a bola pequena e escura fazer uma curva no céu em direção à mão de Potter.

"Acho que você vai querer ver isso, Malfoy" ele estendeu a bola para Draco, que aceitou e se surpreender ao perceber que era leve e macia. Ele apertou e a bola cedeu facilmente, almofadada. Potter explicou: "Arde um pouco se pegar na pele nua, dependendo da velocidade. Mas serve para deixá-los atentos. Scorpius já melhorou bastante os reflexos, não é mesmo?"

"É!" os olhos de Scorpius brilharam de entusiasmo. "Esse foi o primeiro que me acertou hoje".

"E isso porque Dominique tem uma ótima mira e esteve marcando Scorpie o tempo todo" Albus tinha se aproximado.

"Albus, James, Lily, cumprimentem o Sr. Malfoy" os três disseram 'olá's, cada um à sua maneira. "O restante são sobrinhos. A não ser por aquele garoto, que é amigo de James" Potter apontou para o garoto de cabelos cor de areia.

Draco tossiu para disfarçar o espanto. Existiam famílias grandes, mas aquilo já era um absurdo! Como Potter conseguia se manter são? Ele continuou, como se não tivesse dito nada de extraordinário:

"Ginny geralmente é a juíza. Ou Teddy, meu afilhado. Onde está sua mãe?" ele dirigiu-se para o filho mais velho.

"Aqui!" Ginny Potter tinha se aproximado. "Eu estava observando do corujal. Como vai, Draco?"

Ela estendeu a mão para apertar a de Draco, que àquela altura já estava mais que desconfortável. Potter ajeitou os óculos.

"Bem, como você pode ver, temos tudo sob controle por aqui. E temos mantido Scorpius um pouco ocupado, não é mesmo, Al?"

"É!" Albus permanecia perto de Scorpius o tempo todo.

"Papai, o senhor vai ficar para brincar com a gente?" Scorpius perguntou esperançoso.

Draco limpou a garganta.

"Não, filho. Já estou indo embora. Sua mãe nem sabe que eu vim ver você".

"Ah..." Scorpius se lamentou.

"Se quiser, podemos jogar com eles, Malfoy. Parece que eles estão sem apanhadores" Potter ofereceu e encolheu os ombros diante do olhar que recebeu. "Eu prometi que não insistiria para que você jantasse, não falei nada sobre jogar quadribol".

"Eu dispenso o convite, Potter. Talvez outro dia" ele disse, sem acreditar que qualquer outro dia a proposta lhe pareceria mais tentadora. "Você está se comportando direitinho, Scorpius?"

"Sim, papai. E comendo bem. Pode perguntar para a Sra. Potter".

"É verdade" Ginny Potter concordou de imediato. "Ele é um bom menino".

"Bem, então já vou indo. Vou dizer para sua mãe que mandou um beijo".

"Ok" Scorpius deu um último abraço no pai e foi pegar a vassoura que abandonara no chão enquanto Draco e Potter se afastavam de volta para a casa. "Al, quem chegar por último nos aros é um Hinkypunk".

Draco caminhou em silêncio ao lado de Potter, dessa vez prestando mais atenção ao redor. Achou que devia dizer alguma coisa, pelos bons modos.

"Você fez um bom trabalho aqui, Potter".

"Obrigado. Eu tentei ser fiel à casa original. Procurei fotos e pedi os detalhes para as pessoas que conheceram a casa dos meus pais e a reconstruí. Mas os terrenos de trás eram de uma família que se mudou para a França. Eu os comprei e tive que pedir várias autorizações no Ministério, perder dias nisso e passar por muita burocracia para poder construir esse campo. Ele tem feitiços desilusórios por todos os lados e no alto, para não correr o risco de trouxas verem de cima também. Além de feitiços elásticos para rebaterem as bolas - e os jogadores - de volta para os limites do terreno, para não ter perigo de quebrar janelas dos vizinhos. Pena que isso significa que só as minhas janelas é que quebram. A segurança também é bem reforçada..."

Potter explicou ainda alguns detalhes sobre a segurança e arquitetura da casa, e Draco fingiu estar interessado. Eles eram bons em serem impessoais, Draco concluiu antes de se despedir.

"Até mais, Potter".

"Até. Quero que saiba que você e sua esposa são bem vindos a qualquer momento. E Scorpius também pode vir quando quiser".

Draco acenou positivamente e apertou a mão de Potter antes de atirar o pó de Flu e mergulhar nas chamas verdes aliviado por se ver livre de tudo aquilo. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupado por Scorpius parecer estar se divertindo em meio àquela creche. A Suíça seria um bom lugar para se visitar no próximo verão, pensou, avaliando as opções.

xXxXxXx

"Passe para mim, James" Albus chamou, mas James percebeu a farsa rapidamente, ao ver Lucy e Roxanne marcando seu irmão e tomou a decisão sábia. Passou a goles para Scorpius, que já estava posicionado. Scorpius saiu em disparada arremetendo em direção ao aro esquerdo, que estava desprotegido.

"Isso!" James se aproximou para dar um toque na mão de Scorpius após o gol. "Agora quem é a mulherzinha, Lucy?" ele provocou a prima, que rolou os olhos, zangada.

Scorpius, Albus e James jogavam contra Lucy, Roxanne e Lily. A irmã mais nova de Albus, que ingressaria em Hogwarts naquele ano, passava a impressão de ser frágil demais para o esporte, mas demonstrava bastante determinação em cima de uma vassoura. Os batedores eram Fred e Hugo contra Dominique e Rose. Hugo, irmão de Rose, parecia que também acabara de completar onze anos. Wilbur Stray defendia o gol pelos três garotos, enquanto Louis era o goleiro das garotas e único integrante masculino do time*. Os garotos estavam ganhando de lavada.

Nos dois primeiros dias, James havia jogado com Wilbur contra Albus e Scorpius, mas logo descobrira que os dois eram melhores aliados do que inimigos e resolveu mudar de estratégia. Aquele era o jogo com mais integrantes que já haviam jogado e Scorpius se sentia numa partida de verdade, ainda que os balaços não fossem nem de longe tão ameaçadores. E, por sorte, ele aprendera a ignorar toda aquela atração em volta de Louis Weasey, como Albus dissera que acontecia com suas primas.

Eles já iam iniciar outra jogada quando se ouviu um assobio longo do chão. Scorpius teve esperanças que fosse seu pai, voltando atrás e resolvendo jogar com eles. Mas era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos quem se aproximava com uma vassoura na mão.

"Hey, tem alguém cansado aí?" ele gritou.

"Teddy!" quase todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, como se Papai Noel houvesse acabado de chegar com um saco de presentes.

"Ah, finalmente!" Rose pareceu aliviada. "Pensei que ninguém me salvaria hoje!"

"Rose, não se atreva a nos abandonar!" Roxanne reprovou, mas Rose já estava praticamente no chão, entregando o bastão ao rapaz.

"Não!" James protestou. "Teddy é nosso! Hugo, você vai para o time das meninas e Teddy vem para o nosso".

"Mas de jeito nenhum!" Lucy interpelou, dando início a uma discussão acalorada.

Scorpius aproveitou para admirar o rapaz, que montava na vassoura e descrevia algumas manobras para se aquecer antes de se aproximar. Ele devia ter uns vinte anos, calculou. E fez Scorpius se sentir esquisito.

"Calma, crianças! Tem Teddy para todo mundo!" ele se pôs no meio dos brigões. "Hoje eu vou jogar com as meninas. Mas prometo que amanhã eu volto e jogo no outro time, esta bem?"

Para Albus e James não estava nada bem, mas eles pareceram aceitar o argumento. Os olhos de Teddy pousaram em Scorpius, que sentiu falhar uma batida de seu coração. Era impressão sua ou o garoto tinha olhos violetas?

"Hey, você deve ser Scorpius!" ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão. "Muito prazer, primo".

"Err... olá" Scorpius tentou não corar, mas sentiu que falhava. Estendeu a mão para apertar a do garoto e quase caiu da vassoura de susto quando os cabelos de Teddy Lupin ficaram azul elétrico e espetados, como se ele tivesse acabado de levar um choque.

Os outros gargalharam de seu susto e Teddy refreou um sorriso.

"Albus fala muito sobre você. Seja bem-vindo".

"O-obrigado" Scorpius gaguejou. Só voltou a respirar quando o rapaz se afastou e começou a se inteirar sobre a partida.

Foi um pouco mais fácil se livrar dos balaços disparados pelo time adversário, já que Scorpius não parava de olhar na direção de um dos batedores. Infelizmente não demorou muito para escurecer e logo o pai de Albus veio avisar que os pais de Stray o aguardavam e chamar os demais para o jantar.

Todos pareceram infelizes, mas se estivessem tão famintos quando Scorpius estava não se sentiriam infelizes por muito tempo.

Ele nunca vira uma mesa de jantar tão cheia. Havia mais pessoas no interior da casa. Uma bruxa de cabelos castanhos volumosos segurando a mão de um bruxo alto e ruivo que Scorpius descobriu serem os pais de Rose e Hugo. Havia outro ruivo magro e alto, pai de Fred e Roxanne. E por último uma garota tão loira e metida quanto Dominique, que Albus explicou como sendo Victorie, namorada de Teddy.

"Você deve se lembrar dela. Ela estava no último ano quando entramos em Hogwarts. Era corvinal".

"Uhum" Scorpius não se lembrava, mas tampouco prestava atenção na explicação de Albus. Não conseguia parar de olhar ressentido para as mãos dadas de Teddy e a loira metida.

Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça para tais pensamentos, se acomodando na mesa ao lado de Albus. O pai dele estava explicando para os adultos que as crianças se serviriam primeiro, mas que havia macarronada para todos. Scorpius lambeu os lábios, salivando. As refeições na casa dos Potter eram simples e barulhentas, diferente das refeições da mansão, onde só se ouvia o tilintar dos talheres e um ou outro comentário sobre assuntos sérios. Rir na mesa do jantar? Nem nos seus sonhos!

Scorpius espantou uma mosca de sua face e então percebeu que não era uma mosca, mas um bilhetinho de papel encantado, voando bem no seu nariz.

"Mas o que..."

"Xi... lá vem..." Albus pegou o bilhete como se apanhasse um inseto no ar e abriu sob a mesa, de modo que ambos pudessem ler. Estava escrito 'Rose' em cima, 'Scorpius' em baixo e um coração pulsava no meio.

Os dois se entreolharam, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Então olharam para Rose, que parecia distraída, conversando com Lucy e Lily. Imediatamente James soltou uma risada pelo nariz e Fred começou a gargalhar.

"Seus idiotas!" Albus atirou o papelzinho no irmão, que escorregou a prova do crime para o bolso. "Faça isso de novo, James, e eu conto para mamãe que você usou magia!"

"Eu? O que foi que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada, você fez alguma coisa, Fred?"

"Não que eu me lembre, James. Mas, se tivesse feito, creio que não haveria problemas, priminho. Tenho dezessete, esqueceu?"

Era verdade. Fred iria ingressar no sétimo ano.

"Não ligue para eles, Scorpie".

"Não estou ligando" Scorpius achou ter visto o pai de Rose o encarando antes de cochichar algo com a esposa. Todos olharam em sua direção ao mesmo tempo. Scorpius teve vontade de escorregar para debaixo da mesa.

"Macarronada!" Hugo gritou assim que o caldeirão foi levitado até a mesa.

Scorpius se fartou de massa até não agüentar mais, se esquecendo dos olhares dos adultos. Talvez houvesse apenas imaginado que era para ele que olhavam. Mas muitos dos primos de Albus haviam tido a mesma reação. O encaravam com curiosidade e até desconfiança no princípio, mas logo perdiam o interesse.

Depois do jantar, todos se despediram restando apenas os Potter e Teddy Lupin, que jogava xadrez com James. Albus e Scorpius jogavam Snap Explosivo no tapete em frente à lareira.

"Como vai a namorada, Jimmy?" Teddy perguntou.

"Acho que ela terminou comigo. Mas... hey" ele pareceu perceber o que acabara de dizer. "Ela não era minha namorada? Quem disse que eu tinha uma namorada?"

"Acho que você acabou de confirmar, Jimmy" Albus gargalhou, mas logo voltou a atenção para o jogo.

"Ela de teu um pé no traseiro, foi?" Teddy persistiu.

James fez um gesto de desdém.

"Eu não a entendo. Ela passou o verão inteiro escrevendo cartas enormes quase três vezes por dia. Eu não tenho tempo para ficar lendo! Esses dias abri uma por curiosidade e ela parecia bastante brava".

"Xingou ele de sapo verruguento" Albus comentou e Scorpius riu.

"Mulheres, quem pode entendê-las, não é mesmo?" Teddy também parecia prestes a rir. "Então, Jimmy, vai fazer NOM's esse ano, não é mesmo? Já escolheu uma profissão?"

"Sim" James estufou o peito. "Quero ser apanhador para os Tornados de Tutshill".

Teddy riu, mostrando fileiras de dentes brancos e retilíneos e seu cabelo voltou a ficar azul, mas sem se arrepiarem. Ele parecia ter toda uma aura de carisma e simpatia ao seu redor. Scorpius se distraiu o bastante para que o baralho explodisse bem na sua vez. Lynx, que estivera no colo de Lily do outro lado da sala, soltou um miado reprovador e subiu as escadas agitando a cauda.

"Lynx volte aqui! Olha só o que vocês fizeram!" Lily seguiu o amasso para o andar de cima.

"Lily, vá tomar banho antes de se deitar" a Sra. Potter gritou, então colocou as mãos na cintura. "Eu vou subir para arrumar as camas de vocês. Você vai passar a noite, Teddy?"

Teddy consultou o relógio de pulso.

"Não. Só vou terminar essa partida e vou embora. Vovó está me esperando para jantar".

"Mas você já jantou!" observou James, sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

"Mas vovó não sabe. Eu prefiro jantar duas vezes a magoar vovó" ele fez uma expressão solene ao que o Sr. Potter gargalhou, desistindo de ler um livro, e a Sra. Potter subiu as escadas, meneando a cabeça. "Harry, você não disse que entregaria alguma coisa a James quando ele estivesse no quinto ano?"

Aquilo fez com que James olhasse para Teddy de olhos arregalados. Albus também pareceu alarmado.

"Eu falei?" Harry pareceu confuso.

James fez sinal negativo para Teddy, desesperadamente. O rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas, então as elevou em sinal de entendimento.

"Ah, na verdade, acho que me enganei, Harry..." ele tentou consertar, mas já era tarde.

"Sim, você tem razão, Teddy. Eu já ia me esquecendo! O Mapa! Vou buscar, já volto..." ele se levantou e saiu da sala resmungando. "James tem tirado notas boas... é, acho que ele fez por merecer..."

James gemeu.

"Sinto muito, Jimmy. Eu não imaginava!" Teddy consultou o relógio novamente. "Olhe a hora! Preciso ir. Até mais, meninos".

"Teddy, seu fujão!" James ralhou quando o rapaz desaparatou rapidamente.

"Eles estão falando do Mapa que eu estou pensando?" Scorpius questionou.

"Exatamente" sussurrou Albus.

Houve um silencio cheio de expectativa antes de eles ouvirem o grito:

"JAMES!"

"Corram pelas suas vidas!" James gritou e os três se puseram a correr escadaria acima, no mesmo instante.

xXxXxXx

Eles não escaparam do sermão. Enquanto Scorpius tomava banho, Harry andava de um lado para o outro como um felino enjaulado.

"Eu deveria tomá-lo de vocês, seus irresponsáveis. E eu desconfiei de Fred quando McGonagall me escreveu sobre aquelas bombas de bosta! Devia ter imaginado!"

Albus arriscou olhar para James, que mordia o lábio inferior e torcia as mãos, envergonhado. Harry parou e apontou um dedo acusador para o nariz de um, depois do outro.

"Agradeçam por Scorpius estar aqui, ou vocês estariam encrencados. Mas não fiquem esperançosos. Eu vou pensar em um castigo até o Natal. Entenderam?"

"Sim, papai" eles concordaram em uníssono.

"Agora vão para os seus quartos".

Eles subiram as escadas lentamente, de cabeça baixa.

"Você acha que a gente vai ficar sem presentes?" Albus perguntou, preocupado.

"Não sei, Al. Talvez ele já tenha esquecido até lá" James respondeu, sem muita convicção.

"É..."

Cada um foi para seu quarto. Albus encontrou Scorpius secando os cabelos na toalha, já de pijamas. Sua mãe havia transfigurado o tapete de seu quarto em outra cama de solteiro para Scorpius, mas o quarto era grande o bastante para caber mais uma.

"Muito ruim?" Scorpius adivinhou, se sentando na beirada da cama.

"Péssimo" ele respondeu, desanimado. "Vou tomar banho".

Albus pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro do final do corredor. Depois do banho, o cansaço o atingiu. Ele vestiu os pijamas de verão, calçou os chinelos e saiu arrastando os pés e bocejando. Não queria dormir cedo. Seria como desperdiçar um tempo precioso e ele queria aproveitar cada minuto da estadia de Scorpius. Porém, assim que chegou de volta no quarto, viu Scorpius meio sentado meio deitado na cama, com Lynx no colo, babando no travesseiro.

Albus limpou a garganta e Scorpius se sentou assustado, fazendo Lynx arrepiar o pelo.

"Eu não vi o balaço!" ele resmungou, de olhos estalados e Albus riu.

"Você estava babando".

"Mentiroso" Scorpius reclamou, mas limpou o canto da boca quando achou que Albus não estava vendo.

Eles se viraram para a porta ao ouvir dois toques suaves.

"Vocês querem alguma coisa?" Ginny tinha colocado a cabeça para dentro. "Chá, bolachas, bolo?"

Ambos gemeram e Scorpius esfregou a barriga.

"Não, obrigado, Sra. Potter" Scorpius recusou educadamente.

Ginny entrou no quarto e abriu mais a janela. A noite estava quase sem vento nenhum.

"Bom, vou deixar as coisas na mesa, para o caso de vocês sentirem fome durante a noite, está bem? Eu já vou me deitar, vocês deviam fazer o mesmo".

"Não estou com sono, mamãe" Albus teve que conter um bocejo após estas palavras.

"Sim, eu posso ver" Ginny riu e se aproximou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos do filho. "Se você se deitar, o sono vem".

Albus sentiu os olhos pesarem diante do carinho da mãe. Não era justo! Ela jogava sujo! Sabia que ele sentia sono quando mexiam em seus cabelos e fazia de propósito. Ele quis reclamar, mas acabou se inclinando em direção a cama, cada vez mais na horizontal.

"Hmmm está bem..."

"Durmam bem, meus queridos. Qualquer coisa é só chamar".

Ela saiu fechando a porta e apagando a luz. Albus abriu os olhos, que tinha fechado sem perceber e viu o rosto de Scorpius iluminado pelo abajur temporizado. O abajur se apagaria em meia hora, mas algo dizia a Albus que ambos estariam dormindo bem antes disso. Scorpius estava deitado também, com Lynx ainda aninhado ao seu alcance, acariciando o pelo do animal como sua mãe havia acariciado seus cabelos. Eles sorriram um para o outro.

"Eu sinto falta do dormitório de Hogwarts quando estou em casa" Scorpius confessou. "É tão chato dormir sozinho. Não ter ninguém para conversar até pegar no sono".

"É verdade" Albus se lembrou de como tinha vontade de ir se enfiar na cama dos pais ou puxar o colchão debaixo da cama de James, só para ouvir outra pessoa respirando por perto. "Até os roncos de Gus são melhores do que o silêncio".

"Não é para tanto" Scorpius riu.

"Você não ficou encanado com aquele bilhetinho do James e do Fred, ficou?"

Scorpius franziu a testa.

"Não. Eu nem lembrava. Além disso, Rose não gosta de mim. Nem eu gosto dela".

Albus se remexeu, se lembrando de não ter comentado com o amigo sobre algo.

"Mas a Karen gosta de você. Ela ficou preocupada quando você caiu no treino de quadribol".

Scorpius rolou os olhos.

"E Myrtes gosta de você. Todo mundo pode ver isso".

"Não, aquele só é o jeito dela" Albus assegurou, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo. "De qualquer forma, ela é minha amiga. Não gosto dela de outro jeito. E você? Gosta da Karen?"

"Não".

Então uma dúvida lhe ocorreu. E se o ciúme de Scorpius não fosse direcionado para Albus, como ele imaginava no início?

"Da Myrtes, então?" perguntou.

"Não!" Scorpius se indignou. "Não gosto de garota nenhuma, eu..."

Ele se remexeu. Albus esperou que ele continuasse, mas Scorpius tinha voltado o rosto para o teto.

"Você o quê?"

"Nada" ele suspirou. "Eu só estou com sono".

"Ok".

Albus podia entender. Também estava morrendo de sono. Lynx, abandonado por Scorpius, pulou para a cama do dono e se enrodilhou junto aos seus pés. Seu ronronar suave embalou o sono dos dois em poucos minutos.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: *** Para o caso de ter ficado confuso, segue a disposição dos times:

**Meninas**

Goleiro: Louis

Artilheiras: Lily, Lucy e Roxanne

Batedoras: Dominique e Rose

**Meninos**

Goleiro: Wilbur

Artilheiros: Albus, Scorpius e James

Batedores: Fred e Hugo

**Pessoal, infelizmente não poderei atualizar na próxima semana por motivo de viagem a serviço. Eu provavelmente demorarei mais que o normal para responder às reviews a partir de terça-feira próxima. ****E antes que vocês peçam para eu adiantar o capítulo eu esclareço que ele ainda não foi betado e a Dany já me avisou que daqui pra frente pode ficar mais difícil de entregar um capítulo por semana também por motivos de trabalho (hey, nós temos uma vida além do pc, apesar do que possa parecer xD). Atualizarei assim que possível, no entanto não tenho como prometer nenhum dia em especial.**

**Contamos com a compreensão de vocês, meus amores! Obrigada pelo carinho!**


	7. Ano 3

**Capítulo 6 – 3° Ano – Parte 1 de 1**

xXxXxXx

**Outubro, 2019. 2ª semana**

'E Roxy, o artilheiro, mostra do que realmente é capaz' a narradora debochou.

"Preste atenção, Reece" Pietra gritou antes de atirar a goles para Albus. Ela tinha acabado de fazer uma defesa que não precisaria nem ser feita se seu irmão não houvesse perdido a goles por bobeira. Scorpius ouviu um zumbido e desviou bem na hora que um balaço vinha em sua direção.

Ele e Albus haviam conquistado as vagas de artilheiros e um quartanista chamado Aaron Mitchell havia ocupado a vaga de batedor que fora de Taisan Trenchard, irmão de Gusto. Aquela era a estréia deles no time e jogavam contra a Corvinal.

"Aqui!" Scorpius acenou e imediatamente se viu cercado, o que fez Albus tomar a decisão de jogar a goles para Reece.

E Reece fez o favor de perder um gol, atirando no aro central, onde Fawcett, o goleiro corvinal, conseguiu defender calmamente, coisa que a narradora não deixou passar novamente.

'Roxy continua dando um show de habilidade, pessoal! Ele é grande e esperto!'

"Droga" Scorpius esbravejou. "Ele é uma toupeira!"

"Mas o que é aquilo?" a expressão de Albus era perplexa.

Scorpius se voltou bem no momento em que o goleiro caía da vassoura como se tivesse desmaiado. Reece se afastou com um sorriso satisfeito.

'Oh, eu não vi a varinha, mas Fawcett bem que sentiu! Esse é o jeito sonserino de resolver as coi... Está bem, diretora. Eu vou guardar minhas opiniões sobre as habilidades dos sonserinos para mim, obrigada.'

A platéia fez um 'Ohh!' enquanto Madame Hooch levitava o garoto antes que este tocasse o chão. Pelo canto do olho Scorpius viu os dedos de Albus ficarem brancos de tanto apertar a vassoura.

"Ah, isso não vai ficar assim!" Albus deu meia volta até Pietra, fazendo o sinal para pedir tempo. Assim que eles tocaram o chão, Albus se adiantou para Reece, furioso. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

O que foi uma estupidez, na opinião de Scorpius, já que o irmão gêmeo de Pietra era duas vezes maior que ele, tanto na altura quanto na largura.

"Você está me acusando de alguma coisa, pirralho?" Reece rosnou, mas Pietra se pôs no meio dos dois.

"Parem, seus idiotas! Agora não é hora para vocês brigarem. Nós estamos jogando há apenas dez minutos e..."

"E esse trasgo já azarou Fawcett!"

"Shhh!" o restante do time silenciou Albus.

"Cale essa boca, Potter" Pietra ralhou, mas Albus se voltou para ela sem se abalar.

"Se ele fizer isso novamente eu saio".

"Seu insolente..." Reece deu um passo para frente e Scorpius engoliu em seco, mas Albus não retrocedeu.

"Eu estou falando sério, Pietra. Você escolhe. A varinha do seu irmão ou eu".

Pietra rangeu os dentes e virou-se para Reece com a mão estendida.

"Me dê a sua varinha, Reece".

"O _quê_?"

"Me dê a porcaria da sua varinha AGORA e talvez eu a devolva inteira no final do jogo. Caso você não tenha percebido, esse é nosso último ano em Hogwarts e eu realmente gostaria de levar meu time pelo menos perto da vitória uma vez na vida!"

"Eu não..."

"Você não precisaria de uma varinha se soubesse jogar, Reece" ela provocou, o que fez o irmão corar de raiva e ressentimento.

"Então fique com seu precioso Potter, maninha. Eu estou fora" ele deu as costas para o time em direção aos vestiários.

Pietra passou a mão pelos cabelos, xingando e praguejando.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Madame Hooch se aproximou, olhando para as costas de Reece. "Roxy, eu tenho vários jogadores do time adversário acusando seu artilheiro de azarar Fawcett. O que você tem a dizer?"

"Meu irmão acabou de deixar o jogo, madame" Pietra falou, parecendo cansada.

"Bem, isso já é uma punição, mas receio que terei que zerar o placar de vocês".

Houve uma porção de murmúrios, mas ninguém ousou reclamar. Afinal, eles só tinham marcado um gol até o momento contra outro da Corvinal. Seria fácil recuperar.

"Você tem algum reserva?" Madame Hooch perguntou, após acenar a varinha para o placar.

"Sim. Thickey vá chamar Peppers" Pietra ordenou, ao que o batedor saiu correndo para o vestiário.

"Me avisem quando estiverem prontos" a treinadora se afastou.

"Certo" Pietra voltou-se para os demais jogadores. "Davis, você já viu o pomo?"

"Achei ter visto um segundo depois de vocês pedirem tempo" Shannon Davis, a apanhadora, havia se saído bem no ano anterior no jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, mas havia perdido o pomo para o apanhador da Corvinal e, é claro, para James Potter.

"Esse pomo tem que ser nosso hoje entendeu?" Pietra exigiu, faíscas saindo de seus olhos. Thickey e Peppers se aproximaram e ela voltou-se para o mais novo integrante do time, o mesmo garoto que havia concorrido com Albus e Scorpius à vaga de artilheiro. "Peppers, parece que você conseguiu um lugar no time. Não me decepcione ou eu abrirei outra seleção para a vaga de Reece".

"Reece não vai voltar?" perguntou Mitchell.

"Se eu o conheço bem, não,. Mas talvez seja melhor assim. Potter" ela voltou os olhos estreitados para Albus, que parecia ter perdido um pouco da valentia. Mas só um pouco. "Você quer um jogo limpo, nós teremos um jogo limpo. Mas ganhe essa Taça de Quadribol para nós ou eu não vou precisar deixar meu irmão matar você, pois vou fazer isso eu mesma, entendeu?"

Albus assentiu, sério.

"Vamos jogar para valer agora!" ela gritou e acenou para a juíza.

Todos montaram em suas vassouras. Peppers, Albus e Scorpius subiram numa rodinha.

"Peppers, você deve..." Scorpius começou, mas o garoto o interrompeu.

"Eu conheço a estratégia de vocês. Treinei junto ano passado, lembra?"

"Ótimo!" Scorpius respirou aliviado. "Isso vai ser interessante".

'Parece que Reece Roxy jogou a toalha, pessoal! E o nome do novo jogador é Stan Peppers!'

A partida realmente foi interessante. Peppers parecia disposto a impressionar a capitã do time e deu o melhor de si. Com meia hora de partida, a Sonserina estava ganhando por 90x40. E num jogo limpo. Scorpius se sentia muito mais confiante em relação aos balaços, o que permitia que se concentrasse mais no jogo. As arquibancadas estavam barulhentas. Scorpius nunca tinha jogado uma partida oficial, sempre fora um expectador, mas tinha a impressão de que havia mais pessoas torcendo por eles do que os sonserinos. Talvez alguns grifinórios, quem saberia...

'Potter toma a goles de Quirke bem debaixo do seu nariz e passa para Peppers num movimento ágil... Agora, _isso _é que é quadribol de verdade! Lá está Peppers cercado pela Corvinal, oh não ele vai... e Malfoy consegue salvar uma bola praticamente perdida para a Corvinal... ele vai em direção a Fawcett, ele vai marcar, ele... ele MARCOU!'

Scorpius havia achado a voz da locutora familiar e logo descobriu ser Roxanne Weasley. Ela não estava exatamente se esforçando para esconder que estava torcendo pelo primo. Houve uma explosão de vivas da platéia e Scorpius bateu nas mãos estendidas dos seus companheiros, desviando de um balaço logo depois.

'É isso mesmo que vocês estão vendo pessoal! Acreditem em seus olhos quando verem o placar mostrando inacreditáveis 100x40 para a Sonserina! Com o time praticamente todo renovado, parece que a Sonserina está finalmente voltando para a batalha depois de um longo tempo nos últimos lugares! Quem tem a goles é Peppers agora... ele passa por baixo e pelo meio dos adversários e... Quirke parece que está nervoso. Ele avança para o... Será que eu estou vendo direito? É o pomo! E Davis está na dianteira!'

Scorpius se permitiu tirar os olhos da partida por um momento para olhar para o céu. Não conseguia ver o pomo, apenas um brilho dourado esvoaçando ao longe, sendo perseguido por Davis. Crosfield, o apanhador da Corvinal, estava logo em seu encalço. Scorpius foi obrigado a voltar para o presente e quase perdeu a goles atirada por Albus.

'Davis parece querer se livrar de Crosfield a todo custo! Hey, aquilo foi uma manobra arriscada de Potter, mas ele continua com a goles! Ele dribla Nash com facilidade e... a goles é de Peppers. Fawcett que se cuide... Oh, sim, ele marcou! É ponto para a SONSERINA! Vejam! Davis está caindo ou...? Ah, meu Deus, ELA PEGOU O POMO!'

O coração se Scorpius quase saltou para fora de tanta euforia. Eles tinham ganhado uma partida para a Sonserina com louváveis 260x40! Albus voou até ele e passou um braço pelos seus ombros em comemoração.

"Nós conseguimos, Scorpie!" ele gritou por cima da algazarra da platéia. No instante seguinte os dois estavam no meio do time inteiro.

Scorpius achou estranho ver Pietra sorrindo. Mas pelo menos Albus não ficava mais corado perto dela, ele se deu conta. Assim que eles tocaram o chão, os alunos da Sonserina os envolveram. Scorpius nunca apertou tantas mãos nem recebeu tantos tapinhas nas costas. Muito menos beijos no rosto e abraços, principalmente de garotas mais velhas. Ele bem que tentou se afastar delas, mas acabou desistindo de resistir. Albus estava sorridente e corado de felicidade.

Logo um bando de grifinórios conseguiu se aproximar.

"Eu vi o que você fez, Al" Rose envolveu Albus num abraço e Scorpius pôde ouvir suas palavras. "Estou orgulhosa de você! E de você também, Scorpius!"

Ela o pegou de surpresa, o abraçando também.

"Ah, eu bem que desconfiei" James tinha se aproximado, dando tapinhas nas costas do irmão. "Por que não dá um beijinho nele, Rose?"

"Cala a boca, James!" Rose falou, com toda dignidade, mas James não lhe deu atenção.

"Você mostrou para eles, Al!"

"Obrigado, Jimmy!"

"Você também não foi mal, Malfoy" James acrescentou, torcendo os lábios. Scorpius agradeceu, mas devolveu a careta.

"Al! Você arrasou!" Lily veio correndo e se lançou no pescoço do irmão. Scorpius revirou os olhos.

Depois da família inteira de Albus, veio o time da Corvinal, apertando suas mãos e dizendo que tinham feito um bom jogo. No final, Scorpius se perguntou se Albus não estaria com câimbra de tanto sorrir.

"Meninos, festa nas masmorras!" anunciou Myrtes.

xXxXxXx

"Cara, estou com câimbra de tanto sorrir" Albus confessou para Scorpius, aceitando o copo que ofereciam e cheirando. O cheiro de álcool queimou suas vias nasais. "O que é isso? Não me parece cerveja amanteigada".

"É Uísque de Fogo" Tatcher, o monitor chefe, esclareceu. "Mas é só para os caras de verdade. Se não quiser..."

"É claro que ele quer" Scorpius se adiantou, pegando um copo também.

"É assim que se fala. A propósito, foi um ótimo jogo".

"Obrigado" Scorpius sorriu presunçoso e baixou a voz para Albus logo que Tatcher se afastou. "Não tome de uma vez, apenas molhe a língua primeiro. E não inspire com o nariz dentro do copo ou você vai se engasgar".

"Certo" Albus já não sabia mais se queria. "Você primeiro".

"Está bem" Scorpius fez pose e fingiu que tomava um grande gole. Então quase fez uma careta. Quase. "Meu pai me deixou experimentar uma vez. Não é minha bebida favorita, se quer saber".

Albus tomou coragem e levou o copo aos lábios, tentando se lembrar de todas as dicas do amigo, mas ainda assim não conseguiu deixar de tossir quando o líquido desceu queimando por sua garganta.

Scorpius riu.

"Eu também tossi, apesar do que meu pai me disse" ele tomou outro gole. "Hey, não fique bêbado ou Roxy vai comer você vivo assim que você cair no chão. E eu não estou falando de Pietra".

Albus levantou os olhos e seu estômago afundou ao ver Reece Roxy lhe lançando um olhar ameaçador do outro lado da sala comunal enquanto cochichava com outro garoto.

"Não liguem para ele" Pietra havia se aproximado. "Ele tem a cara feia mesmo. Não puxou a mim, coitado" ela se abaixou para cochichar e Albus quase se engasgou com seu hálito de uísque. "Eu ameacei sumir com as bolas dele se alguma coisa acontecer a um dos meus artilheiros próximo das partidas".

Ela piscou e se afastou.

"Ela disse 'próximo das partidas'?" Albus perguntou e Scorpius assentiu.

"Também reparei nisso".

"E aí, Al!" Gusto fez um brinde a eles, de certa distância.

"Acho que isso tudo significa que teremos que eleger um novo mascote, não é mesmo?" Juniper brincou, a voz já um pouco enrolada indicando um possível excesso de uísque.

Albus retribuiu o brinde, sorridente.

"Que tal aquele rapazinho ali?" Lyan apontou e os três foram importunar o primeiranista em questão.

"E aí, meninos?" Myrtes e Karen haviam se aproximado.

Scorpius terminou de tomar sua bebida e anunciou.

"Vou ao banheiro".

"Grosso!" Myrtes reprovou, diante da visível decepção de Karen.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou pegar algo para comer" Karen falou, se afastando cabisbaixa.

"Oh, pobre Karen..." Myrtes se lamentou. "Está apaixonada, coitadinha".

"Hmm... ele não gosta dela" Albus se viu na obrigação de avisar a amiga, mas Myrtes apenas rolou os olhos.

"Nem dela, nem nenhuma garota, você quer dizer".

Albus se lembrou de Scorpius ter dito a mesma coisa antes. Porém algo na entonação insinuante de Myrtes chamou sua atenção.

"O que você quer dizer?" questionou o moreno.

Myrtes o encarou, desconfiada.

"Vai dizer que você nunca reparou?"

"Nunca reparei o quê, Myrtes?" Albus sentiu irritação pelo tom da garota.

"Al! Eu não acredito!" ela usou um tom condescendente que só fez irritá-lo mais.

"Fale de uma vez, Myrtes!"

"Ele é meio gay, não é mesmo?"

Albus levou um momento para entender, então riu.

"Claro que não!" assegurou o moreno.

"Como você tem tanta certeza?"

"Bom, ele me contaria algo assim".

"Não se ele estivesse interessado em você, certo?"

Albus engoliu em seco. Olhou para o copo em sua mão, mas desistiu de beber, colocando-o sobre a mesinha mais próxima. Ainda achava tudo aquilo ridículo, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Ok, eu estou ouvindo".

"Al, ele não gosta de garotas. Ele fica incomodado toda vez que nós nos aproximamos dele. E," ela fez suspense. "Ele morre de ciúmes de você".

Albus riu, aliviado.

"Não é nada disso, Myrtes. Esse é só o jeito dele! Ele não gosta de conversar com Lyan e os outros, também. E tem ciúme de mim porque me considera seu único amigo! Só isso!"

Albus voltou a pegar o copo, feliz por ter esclarecido o assunto. Mas Myrtes não parecia nada convencida. Ela deu de ombros.

"Se você prefere pensar assim..."

"Al, você quer jujubas?" Scorpius tinha voltado e se postara entre os dois.

"Hmm... não, obrigado. Estou com o estômago ruim, para dizer a verdade".

"Por isso mesmo. Coma alguma coisa ou você vai passar mal se só beber isso".

Scorpius ofereceu, atencioso, e Albus fingiu que não viu o olhar presunçoso de Myrtes ao se afastar.

'Não dê ouvidos a ela' Albus disse a si mesmo. 'Ela só está com ciúmes'.

Apesar de não acreditar, Albus não pôde deixar de prestar mais atenção nas atitudes do amigo dali em diante.

xXxXxXx

**Outubro de 2019. 4ª semana.**

A Dedos de Mel estava uma loucura. Nem as lojas do Beco Diagonal eram tão lotadas na época de volta às aulas quanto a Dedos de Mel em dia de visita de Hogwarts. Do lado de fora ventava bastante, o que fazia com que todos buscassem abrigo dentro das lojas.

"Hmm você quer mais alguma coisa, Scorpie?"

"Eu quero sair logo daqui" Scorpius falou, irritado por ter de ficar desviando das abóboras de Halloween encantadas com todo mundo se trombando.

"Ok, vamos para o caixa".

Eles contornaram uma estante e tiveram um vislumbre da fila para pagar. Scorpius gemeu.

"Se você quiser, pode esperar na porta. Eu fico na fila" Albus ofereceu. Ele já estava carregando as compras do amigo, de qualquer forma.

"Não, tudo bem".

Eles foram até o final da fila, mas Rose chegou primeiro.

"Gente, isso aqui está impossível! E está muito frio lá fora. Vou precisar de uma cerveja amanteigada antes de voltar para Hogwarts, o que acham?"

"Ótimo!" Albus respondeu e deu uma olhada para as sacolas da prima das Gemialidades Weasley*. "Você comprou um freesbie dentado?"

'Comprar' era um modo de dizer, já que o pai dela era um dos sócios da loja.

"É para Trixie. Ela não pôde vir, não está se sentindo muito bem pobrezinha".

"Hey!" Gusto acenou. Ele, Lyan e Juniper pareciam já ter saído do caixa. "Estamos indo para o Três Vassouras. Nos encontramos lá?"

Albus acenou afirmativamente. Lyan se aproximou e olhou para as mãos vazias de Scorpius.

"Scorpius, você não quer vir com a gente? Quero dizer, se não se importar de deixar Albus por alguns minutos, claro" ele tirou sarro e os outros riram.

Scorpius torceu os lábios para eles.

"Não, obrigado".

"Pode ir, Scorpie. Eu pago os seus doces" Albus ofereceu, sabendo que Scorpius estava doido de vontade de sair dali.

Scorpius pensou por um momento, então remexeu nos bolsos, retirando algumas moedas.

"Está bem. Até mais".

"Nós cuidaremos bem dele, Albus" Juniper zombou e eles saíram.

"Nossa, esses são seus amigos?" Rose visivelmente os reprovava.

"Sim. Eles gostam de fazer piadinhas idiotas".

Mas os pensamentos de Albus já tinham se voltado para suas observações sobre o comportamento de Scorpius e ele ficou tentado a perguntar para a prima. Se havia alguém que pudesse saber, esse alguém era Rose.

"Rose?"

"Sim?"

"Hmm... você acha que Scorpius é gay?"

Rose se voltou para o moreno, surpreendida pela pergunta direta.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

"Porque Myrtes fez algumas insinuações e... eu tenho reparado como ele às vezes fica encarando alguns garotos mais velhos e... essas coisas".

Ele pensou em dizer o quanto o amigo era atencioso com ele. E somente com ele. Mas pensou melhor. Talvez fosse coisa da cabeça de Myrtes mesmo. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse coisa da cabeça de Myrtes.

"Ele é seu amigo, por que não pergunta para ele?" Rose se virou para frente novamente querendo encerrar o assunto, mas Albus insistiu.

"Mas, Rose... eu não posso fazer uma pergunta dessas! E se não for nada disso? Ele pode se ofender!"

"Bem..." Rose suspirou. "Ele bem que ficou secando o Teddy na sua casa..."

"_Teddy?_" Albus se arrependeu amargamente de ter perguntado. "Você está brincando comigo..."

"Olhe, se você não queria saber a resposta, então porque perguntou? Aliás, qual é o problema se ele for gay?"

"Se quem for gay?"

Albus enterrou o rosto nas mãos ao ver James surgir do nada.

"Ninguém" Rose encerrou o assunto.

Mas não foi tão fácil assim.

"Acho que eles estão falando de Malfoy" Wilbur, que também havia se aproximado sem ser notado, analisou.

"Malfoy... _Malfoy?_" James surtou. "Scorpius, você quer dizer?"

"Calem a boca!" Albus ralhou, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção neles.

"Mas não é possível!" disse James incrédulo.

"Impossível é que não é" Wilbur ofereceu. "Eu vi como ele ficou encarando o batedor da Lufa-Lufa um dia desses. Se eu fosse você, arrumava logo uma namorada, Albus. Ou vão pensar que vocês são... você sabe".

Albus franziu a testa e engoliu. Ainda estava muito chocado para pensar nas implicações.

"Oh, Deus!" James enterrou o rosto nas mãos do mesmo modo que Albus havia feito momentos antes. "Al, nós vamos arrumar alguém para você, não se preocupe. Eu diria para você se afastar dele, mas..."

"Eu não vou me afastar dele, James!" disse Albus indignado.

"É, eu achei que você diria isso" James rolou os olhos.

"Nem quero que arrumem uma namorada para mim. Escutem" ele continuou, antes que alguém fizesse mais algum comentário. "Esqueçam esse assunto, está bem? Isso tudo pode ser uma bobagem. Eu vou... eu vou conversar com Scorpius. E vou saber se esse assunto vazar, entenderam?"

"Por mim..." Wilbur fingiu passar um zíper na boca.

James espalmou as mãos na frente do peito.

"Eu também não vou dizer nada a ninguém, mas eu realmente..."

"Chega" Rose se intrometeu novamente. "Circulando, vocês dois".

"Mas nós queríamos que vocês passassem nossas compras também..." James tentou, mas Rose apontou o dedo para o final da fila.

"A fila é ali".

"Chata" James parecia que ia mostrar a língua para a prima, mas não o fez. "Vamos Will".

Eles eram os próximos a serem atendidos. Pagaram as contas e saíram para o vento, passando os cachecóis e fechando os agasalhos enquanto se encaminhavam para o Três Vassouras.

"Por que ele não me disse nada?" Albus perguntou o que o estava incomodando.

"Não sei" Rose deu de ombros. "Talvez ele ainda vá lhe contar, só está esperando o momento certo. Ou talvez esteja com medo da sua reação. Você se incomoda com isso?"

Albus pensou por um momento, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam confusos.

"Não sei".

"Então. Talvez ele não esteja preparado para essa sua dúvida. Você é o melhor amigo dele! É natural que ele tenha medo de afastar você, de alguma forma".

Albus se calou quando eles entraram no Três Vassouras. Rose acenou para algumas amigas e se desculpou, indo se juntar a elas. Albus seguiu para a mesa de seus colegas. O pub estava cheio, mas ainda assim não chegava nem perto da lotação da Dedos de Mel. Scorpius parecia relaxado e até sorria de algo que Juniper contava.

"Olá" Albus tomou um lugar entre Lyan e Juniper. Não admitiu isso a si mesmo, mas queria observar o amigo.

"Al, você perdeu a história do Juny sobre o casaco que perseguiu ele no quarto andar. Conte para ele, Juny!" Lyan encorajou e Juniper contou sua história.

Albus até que conseguiu relaxar um pouco, mas em determinado momento percebeu que Scorpius olhava de tempo em tempo para algum ponto à direita e resolveu checar disfarçadamente entre um gole de cerveja amanteigada e outro. Demorou para Albus encontrar, mas havia um garoto devolvendo os olhares para Scorpius do outro lado do pub. Ele tinha um sorriso branco e natural e usava uma franja discreta nos cabelos castanho-claros escorridos e bem aparados.

Albus pediu mais um pouco de cerveja. Conhecia o garoto de vista. Ele também estava no terceiro ano e era da Corvinal. Se não se enganava, seu nome era Bessemer.

"Eu preciso ir ao Correio" anunciou Gusto um momento depois. "Prometi que ia mandar um lembrol novo para o meu irmão e minha coruja não é muito confiável para entregar pacotes".

"Sua coruja é uma anciã, Gus! Mas nós vamos com você, certo pessoal?" disse Lyan, mas Scorpius recusou.

"Eu vou ficar. Não terminei minha cerveja ainda".

"Certo, então os dois pombinhos vão namorar mais um pouco. Vamos" Lyan se despediu.

Eles deixaram moedas na mesa e saíram. Albus balançou a perna debaixo da mesa, sem saber por onde começar.

"Você não acreditou naquela história do dente do trasgo, acreditou?" foi Scorpius quem puxou assunto.

Albus riu, nervoso.

"Não. Acho que o irmão de Gus pregou uma bela de uma peça nele".

"Pois é. Ele é meio lerdo mesmo" Scorpius bateu os dedos na mesa e olhou ao redor. À direita, mais precisamente. Albus não agüentou mais.

"Você está flertando com aquele garoto?" Albus perguntou, torcendo para que ele desmentisse de uma vez toda aquela história.

'Minta para mim' ele pensou, esperançoso.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Scorpius deu de ombros e falou com toda naturalidade, levando a caneca aos lábios.

"Bem, foi ele quem começou".

Albus apertou a borda da mesa com força, sem saber se sua raiva era pela resposta ou por ter sido deixado no escuro.

"Por que você não me contou?" perguntou sem conseguir esconder a mágoa.

"Que eu gosto de garotos?" Scorpius deu de ombros novamente. "Porque você nunca perguntou".

Ele encarou Albus nos olhos e pareceu ler sua indignação.

"Olhe, Al, você nunca me disse que gosta de garotas, mas só pelo jeito como você fica olhando para o decote de Pietra, qualquer um pode saber disso".

"Hey, eu não... eu não fico..." Albus se sentiu corar. "Mas é _normal_ eu gostar de garotas! Ninguém precisa..."

"Então eu sou anormal, Al?" foi a vez de Scorpius soar magoado.

Albus soltou o ar dos pulmões lentamente. Percebeu que a aparente calma de Scorpius era na verdade uma defesa dele. Ele tentava parecer despreocupado quando não estava.

"Não, não é. Eu só... você podia ter me contado" desabafou.

"Ok" ele falou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas Albus sabia que o havia decepcionado. Apenas não tinha certeza sobre o que dizer, então achou melhor não dizer nada.

Foi então que ele percebeu uma coisa. Um fio cor de pele que parecia sair de trás de Scorpius. Ele conhecia bem demais aquilo para não seguir o fio até ver Reece Roxy segurando a outra ponta de uma orelha extensível.

Albus se levantou de um pulo, assustando Scorpius, e arrancou a orelha das costas da cadeira dele. Jogou-a no chão e apontou a varinha.

"_Reducto!_" a orelha extensível sumiu numa pequena explosão.

Duas mesas atrás deles, Roxy gritou, tapando os ouvidos.

"O que foi isso?" Scorpius perguntou.

Albus fechou as mãos em punhos enquanto Roxy se levantava e o encarava de volta, os olhos estreitados.

"Aquele idiota do Roxy estava ouvindo nossa conversa".

"Ele _o quê_?" Scorpius arregalou os olhos enquanto Roxy se aproximava com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Vocês estão ferrados" ele disse e passou direto.

Albus percebeu que estava tremendo, mas não sabia se de raiva ou de medo. Olhou para o lado e viu que Scorpius estava pálido.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro, 2019. 2ª semana.**

"Primeiro as damas" disse um sextanista amigo de Reece dando passagem para Scorpius e Albus entrarem na sala comunal da Sonserina.

Scorpius o ignorou e entrou. Albus resmungou alguma coisa atrás dele.

Reece havia espalhado pela escola inteira sobre a preferência sexual de Scorpius e ele tentava fingir que não se importava. Várias pessoas haviam olhado com curiosidade para ele no início, mas a maioria parecia não se importar agora. Porém na Sonserina as coisas estavam durando mais, por causa de Reece. Principalmente entre os alunos mais velhos.

Sempre havia um cochicho, uma provocação ou uma piadinha. A maioria das vezes a fofoca incluía Albus, insinuando que eles eram um casal, já que não se desgrudavam. Scorpius pensou em propor que eles ficassem mais afastados, mas teve medo do amigo aceitar. De qualquer forma, Albus estava sempre por perto, apesar de talvez um pouco mais distante que o usual. Ou talvez Scorpius estivesse ficando paranóico.

"Vai melhorar depois da próxima partida de quadribol que nós vencermos" dissera Pietra no último treino. Ela não parecia muito preocupada com o que seu irmão fizera, uma vez que aquilo não os impediria de jogar. Ela também parecia não se incomodar com o fato de Albus apreciar seus seios, quando Reece mencionou aquilo diante do time todo.

Scorpius se encaminhou para o banheiro masculino. Albus tossiu.

"Eu vou indo levar minha mochila. Quer que eu leve a sua?"

Scorpius passou sua mochila para ele.

"Os óculos, Al" Scorpius avisou.

"Uh...? Ah, obrigado" ele tirou os óculos e guardou no bolso, continuando em direção ao dormitório.

Eles também evitavam ir ao banheiro juntos. Já fora bastante constrangedor da última vez. Ele abriu a porta e quase trombou com alguém que saía.

"Na-na-não. O banheiro feminino é no outro corredor" disse Reece Roxy, os cabelos molhados do banho.

Scorpius mordeu a língua para não retrucar e passou direto, esperando que Roxy se contentasse com aquilo e fosse embora, o que não aconteceu.

"Hey, Malfoy, pare de secar Tatcher" ele gritou da porta.

O monitor chefe, que saia de um dos boxes com o quadril enrolado numa toalha, olhou para Scorpius, depois para Roxy.

"Há, há. Já perdeu a graça, Reece".

O sorriso de Roxy morreu. Ele bateu a porta ao sair. Os demais ocupantes do banheiro pareceram não se abalar, apesar de Scorpius ter visto um deles ajeitar melhor a toalha na cintura.

"Não ligue para ele, Malfoy" Tatcher tranqüilizou, enquanto espalhava uma loção espumante no rosto. "Ele só está com dor de cotovelo por ninguém ter pedido para ele voltar para o time de quadribol".

Scorpius agradeceu o apoio, mas saiu de lá o mais depressa possível. Assim que chegou no dormitório, Lyan deu um grito e cobriu o peito branquelo e nu com a camisa que acabara de despir.

"Não olhe para mim, eu estou nu!" ele zombou e Scorpius se sentiu grato pelas brincadeiras dos colegas de quarto. Pelo menos eles pareciam achar aquilo tudo uma grande piada.

"Eu não olharia para você nem que sapateasse na minha frente. Vestindo só os sapatos".

"Ouch!" Lyan levou a mão ao coração. "Essa doeu".

Os outros garotos riram. Albus já esperava perto da porta, pronto para sair.

"Vamos?" ele chamou e Scorpius o acompanhou.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até o Grande Salão para o jantar. Scorpius não se sentia particularmente tentado a relatar o que acontecera no banheiro e Albus também não parecia tentado a perguntar. Eles estavam tendo um monte daqueles silêncios constrangedores ultimamente.

Assim que eles chegaram ao Grande Salão, Albus parou. Scorpius o encarou numa pergunta.

"O que acha de jantarmos na mesa da Grifinória hoje?" Albus ofereceu.

Scorpius deu de ombros. Não gostava da idéia, mas talvez fosse melhor fugir um pouco da Sonserina. Enquanto eles se dirigiam para lá, Scorpius sem querer capturou o olhar de Bessemer da mesa da Corvinal, que lhe sorriu. Ele retribuiu o sorriso da melhor forma que pôde, mas não se sentia no humor para flertar com o garoto novamente. Nem com ninguém, na verdade. A fofoca de Reece tinha feito com que algumas propostas aparecessem também, até de garotos mais velhos, mas ele se viu desinteressado.

"Olhe só quem apareceu!" Rose cumprimentou. "Vocês vão jantar conosco?"

"Sim. Tem lugar?"

Eles abriram espaço para os dois se sentarem entre James e Lucy.

"Hey Albus!" Lily e Hugo passaram acenando.

"Nós pegamos o lugar deles?" Albus perguntou.

"Não, eles têm a turminha deles" assegurou Rose.

Scorpius se desligou da conversa várias vezes enquanto comia seu frango. Todos pareciam estar preocupados com o Baile de Inverno. Scorpius se forçou a prestar atenção quando Albus o cutucou.

"Rose teve que arrumar um par para Jimmy ano passado" ele explicou, sem perceber o quão alienado o amigo estava.

"É, mas esse ano eu consegui sozinho" James se gabou.

"Quem é?" Albus perguntou e Wilbur apontou.

"Corvinal, terceira garota depois de Nash, a artilheira. De cabelos ruivos. Seu nome é Jodie Shaw. Setimanista" Wilbur arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Setimanista?" Albus se admirou.

"É, meu bem. Sentiu o poder?" James estufou o peito.

"Foi ela quem o convidou" esclareceu Lucy.

"Linguaruda" James se inclinou para frente e ameaçou Lucy com o garfo. "Mas isso é só um detalhe. Hey, Al, sabe o que eu fazia quando não podia ir ao baile, como vocês?" ele mudou de assunto.

"O quê?"

James abaixou o tom de voz.

"Eu usava a Capa para me esgueirar pela cozinha e pegar ponche. Ninguém se lembra de vigiar a cozinha durante o baile" ele pensou por um momento e acrescentou. "Hey, eu empresto a Capa para você, se quiser".

Scorpius sabia que eles falavam da Capa da Invisibilidade, por isso não estranhou o excitamento de Albus.

"Você faria isso?"

"Claro!"

"Você ouviu isso, Scorpie?" ele parecia tão animado que foi impossível para Scorpius não sorrir de volta.

"Albus, você não pode!" Rose ralhou e deu início a uma discussão.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro, 2019. 3ª semana.**

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que meu pé está aparecendo" Scorpius cochichou, as mãos levantadas para suster o tecido pesado da Capa da Invisibilidade.

"Relaxe" Al tranqüilizou, consultado o Mapa mais uma vez. "Não tem perigo se a gente ficar bem junto. Além do mais, não tem ninguém à vista. Vire aqui. Ops, encoste na parede. Rápido!"

Eles se encostaram bem no momento em que um elfo doméstico passava com um monte de panelas empilhadas diante do nariz. Scorpius analisou o ambiente. Exatamente como o Mapa descrevera, eles estavam debaixo do Grande Salão num aposento com as mesmas proporções e as mesmas mesas compridas do de cima.

"Ali está o ponche" Albus apontou, cochichando. "Hmm e tem torta de fígado também!"

"E tortilhas! Hmmm" Scorpius salivou.

Eles saíram para o corredor e planejaram. Ambos concordaram que um deles iria sozinho na Capa para pegar ponche, pois se moveria melhor. Enquanto isso, o outro apelaria para a boa vontade dos elfos pedindo comida. Não foi difícil decidir quem faria o quê.

Albus apareceu para os elfos se fazendo de esfomeado, ao que foi prontamente rodeado e mimado, escondendo comida na capa sempre que possível e distraindo os elfos, para que não olhassem na direção do ponche e flagrassem a concha subir e descer sozinha enquanto Scorpius enchia uma garrafa invisível.

"Muito obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo" Scorpius ouviu Albus se despedir, enquanto rumava para a porta arrolhando a garrafa cheia.

"Coma mais uma tortilha! O menino gostou tanto!"

"Obrigado" Albus aceitou prontamente. "Eu vou comer essa no caminho. Vocês não vão contar para ninguém mesmo?" ele fez cara de coitadinho.

"Claro que Catchy não conta! Pobre garoto, perdeu o jantar por causa de uma detenção" dizia um dos elfos pesaroso.

"O menino pode ficar tranquilo. E tentar não se meter em encrencas" dizia outro.

"Ok, vou tentar. Adeus!"

"Volte sempre!"

"Aqui!" Albus deu um pulo quando Scorpius cochichou em seu ouvido logo na saída, jogando a capa por cima dele. "Você se divertiu, não foi?"

Albus conteve o riso enquanto eles se distanciavam.

"Você viu? Pobrezinhos, eles caíram direitinho. E o ponche?"

"Está aqui. Vamos sair de vista".

Albus sacou o Mapa novamente. Eles desviaram de algumas pessoas que deixavam o Grande Salão, esticando o pescoço para ver seu interior no breve momento em que a porta ficou aberta. A música e o barulho pareciam tentador. Mas eles teriam que esperar até o próximo ano.

"Já sei! O armário de vassouras!" sugeriu Albus. "Por aqui".

Ele indicou uma porta ao lado do Saguão de Entrada e ambos entraram, rindo e esvaziando os bolsos. Iluminados pelas varinhas dentro de um armário empoeirado fizeram um piquenique descontraído ouvindo as músicas abafadas do aposento vizinho. Eles se divertiram como não faziam desde a visita a Hogsmeade e Scorpius se deu conta do quanto sentira falta daquilo.

Aumentaram o volume da conversa sem perceber e, quando já haviam esvaziado a garrafa e terminado de comer, alguém se intrometeu na conversa.

"Ora, ora, não é que meus ouvidos acertaram?"

"Pirraça!" os dois se levantaram no instante seguinte, sacando as varinhas com o susto. Scorpius ajudou Albus a recolher a capa e eles ficaram preparados.

O poltergeist sorriu, animado com a descoberta.

"Hmm, o que eu vou fazer para que vocês sejam pegos" ele fingiu pensar. "Já sei! Vou gritar no meio do salão! Vocês sabiam que a maioria dos professores está lá dentro agora? Aqui, ao alcance da minha mão?" ele fez a mão atravessar a parede, numa ameaça.

"Não se atreva" Albus apontou a varinha.

Scorpius gemeu. Isso não era muito esperto da parte dele. Pirraça sorriu ainda mais.

"Oh, o que você vai fazer? Vai derrubar essas vassouras em cima de mim?" ele zombou.

"_Langlock!_" Albus gritou e jogou a Capa por sobre os dois. "_Alorromoha!_ Corra!"

Scorpius fitou atônito o poltergeist silenciado e raivoso, então correu junto de Albus pela porta escancarada por Albus. Foi horrível correr debaixo da Capa, mas felizmente não havia ninguém no corredor.

"O que você fez?" Scorpius perguntou, quando já haviam se afastado o bastante.

"Usei um feitiço que meu pai me ensinou. Ele está vindo?" Albus se virou para olhar para trás enquanto corria, o que foi um erro. Ele tropeçou na Capa e caiu, levando Scorpius junto. "Ouch!"

Scorpius caiu por cima, num emaranhado de pernas e tecidos, batendo a testa no queixo de Albus e sentindo a pancada dos joelhos dele em suas coxas.

"Shhhh!" Albus fez e eles ficaram imóveis do jeito que caíram, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. "Eu acho que ouvi um miado" ele sussurrou. "Você consegue pegar o Mapa no meu bolso?"

Scorpius levantou a cabeça do ombro do amigo e tentou vasculhar suas vestes, ambos ofegantes por causa da corrida, mas antes que conseguisse, ele também ouviu o miado e vislumbrou um vulto de um gato. Assim que este alcançou a luz do archote, porém, eles respiraram aliviados.

"Lynx!" Albus suspirou e relaxou debaixo de Scorpius.

Eles ainda estavam emaranhados na Capa e, pelo jeito que Lynx olhava, devia haver pés e pernas aparecendo, mas Scorpius se concentrou em respirar aliviado, primeiro.

"Scorpius, quer sair de cima?" Albus sugeriu e Scorpius riu, de repente achando graça em tudo.

Levantou o queixo para fitar Albus de perto.

"Nós estamos parecendo dois bêbados".

"Quer sair de cima?" Albus repetiu, com um tom de urgência que Scorpius não havia notado antes. Ele estava sério. Talvez... incomodado.

O sorriso de Scorpius morreu e ele sentiu um ardor de raiva no peito. O loio lutou para levantar o mais rápido que pôde, sem se preocupar se estava machucando Albus no processo. Assim que se desvencilhou da Capa, lançou um olhar furioso para Albus.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Albus? Você é igualzinho a todo mundo! Ou até pior, por fingir que está tudo bem".

"Scorpius, eu..." Albus tinha jogado a Capa para o lado e se sentado no chão, parecendo arrependido, mas isso não ajudou para diminuir a raiva que Scorpius sentia dele.

"Não desperdice saliva. Pode sumir da minha vida também. Não vai fazer falta nenhuma".

Scorpius saiu, pisando duro, fazendo Lynx se desviar de seu caminho, assustado. Sentindo a vista se turvar, passou reto pelo corredor em direção à Masmorra nº 5, que deveria estar trancada àquela hora. Mas ele sabia que havia uma passagem secreta logo na curva do corredor. Sabia também que era inútil se esconder de Albus quando este possuía o Mapa do Maroto, mas talvez ele aceitasse seu conselho e se mantivesse afastado.

Encostou a varinha numa saliência depois de uma estátua monstruosa e uma pequena porta se abriu. Ele acendeu a varinha e entrou, se encostando à parede. Estava em um cômodo de dois metros quadrados, vazio e empoeirado. Talvez tenha sido um depósito algum dia, mas estava abandonado.

Scorpius percebeu que estava respirando curta e ruidosamente, passou a mão numa das faces para pegar uma lágrima, então não conseguiu segurar um soluço. E outro depois daquele. Olhou para o alto e respirou fundo. Fazia muito tempo que não chorava.

Estava se sentindo traído, apunhalado por quem confiara por tanto tempo. Nenhum dos insultos de Reece e seus amigos havia feito com que se sentisse daquele modo. Rangeu os dentes de raiva e mágoa quando a porta se abriu e estreitou os olhos para Albus.

"Se você entrar, eu saio" Scorpius disse e agradeceu por pelo menos sua voz ter saído firme.

"Scorpie..." Albus tinha um semblante desolado de culpa e encostou a bochecha na porta em vez de entrar. "Eu sinto muito".

"Não é o bastante".

O que quer que Albus sentisse, ele se sentia pior. Mas Scorpius se pegou torcendo para que Albus insistisse, que não desistisse dele assim tão fácil.

"Me perdoe!" Albus pediu, os olhos se tornando mais brilhantes. "Eu não devia ter feito aquilo, não sei o que me deu. Não queria magoar você, não queria mesmo! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás..."

"Você não pode" Scorpius olhou para cima novamente, para conter outro soluço.

"Me deixe entrar. Por favor".

Scorpius desviou os olhos e deu um passo para o lado, escorregando para se sentar no chão. Albus entrou e murmurou alguma coisa, causando uma claridade bruxuleante. Scorpius não havia reparado no archote no alto da parede. Albus se sentou ao seu lado. De alguma forma, Lynx também havia se esgueirado para dentro sem que nenhum deles percebesse e foi se acomodar no colo de Scorpius, que o acariciou mecanicamente.

"Eu fui um idiota. Me deixei levar pela conversa dos outros e acabei ficando com caraminholas na cabeça".

"Tipo o quê?" Scorpius tentou parecer indiferente, mas teve que limpar mais uma lágrima.

Albus suspirou.

"Myrtes falou que você estava a fim de mim".

Scorpius o encarou, indignado.

"E você acreditou naquela garota? Ela me odeia!"

"Não, ela não odeia você. É só que... bem, não importa. Me desculpe".

"Se você for ficar ligando para o que os outros vão dizer, é melhor nem tentar voltar às boas comigo" ele avisou, vendo a razão nas próprias palavras e temendo que Albus concordasse com ele.

"Eu não me importo! Não me importo mesmo. E acabei de me dar conta disso" ele riu tristemente. "É por isso que me sinto péssimo agora. Magoei você por nada".

Scorpius ficou em silêncio por um momento, então o encarou nos olhos e falou, por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Você é como um irmão para mim, entendeu? Nunca mais pense algo diferente disso! Ficou claro?"

"Mais claro impossível" Albus lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. "Você também é como um irmão para mim, Scorpie. Sei que não mereço sua confiança depois do que acabei de fazer, mas queria que você não escondesse mais as coisas de mim, também. Poderia ter me contado que gosta de garotos. Seria melhor do que eu ter descoberto pelos outros, como aconteceu".

"Eu vou esganar aquela Buckingham!"

"Olhe, vocês dois são terríveis! Você sente ciúmes dela e ela sente ciúmes de você. Eu não queria ter que escolher um de vocês dois sabe? Mas, se tivesse, você sabe quem seria, não sabe?"

Albus se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Scorpius de repente se lembrou de seu primeiro ano, quando Albus o derrubara sem querer e oferecera a mão da mesma maneira. Ele não sabia naquela época, mas aquele gesto iniciara uma grande amizade.

Scorpius olhou nos olhos de Albus e quis acreditar em tudo o que ele lhe prometia, aceitando sua mão. Ele não imaginava, mas estava selando o início de outro grande sentimento.

xXxXxXx

**Janeiro, 2020. Dia 1º.**

Harry passou perto da escada e viu um quadro tremer na parede. Aquilo já era demais. Mandaria James baixar o volume ou tiraria o aparelho de som de seu quarto. Subiu os degraus rapidamente.

Assim que alcançou o andar superior, a porta do quarto de James se abriu, fazendo o volume do som se tornar insuportável no corredor. Albus, com um baralho de Snap Explosivo na mão gritava da porta para ser ouvido:

"Mas James..."

"Eu não estou a fim!" gritou James de volta. "Vá escrever para o seu namoradinho e me deixe em paz".

Albus abriu a boca para reclamar, mas a porta foi batida no instante seguinte. Ele fechou a cara e deu meia volta, quase trombando no pai.

"Papai, por que James está tão chato, ultimamente?"

Harry suspirou. Também queria saber.

"É a idade, não ligue para ele. Eu jogaria com você, se vocês não estivessem de castigo" Harry aproveitou para relembrar. O castigo por James ter roubado o Mapa da sua escrivaninha e por Albus ter acobertado o irmão era que eles não sairiam de casa nem poderiam chamar ninguém para brincar. Exceto no Natal, quando a família toda se reuniu.

Parecia meio sem sentido agora, vendo o filho tão desanimado.

"Ah, tudo bem..." Albus voltou para o quarto, cabisbaixo.

Harry olhou para a porta fechada de James, os quadros tremendo no corredor e achou que aquilo podia esperar um pouco. Ele foi para o quarto de Albus e se sentou na beirada da cama. Albus tinha se deitando e Lynx o acompanhou, se acomodando a seu lado.

"Quer conversar, Al?" perguntou.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre Scorpius, por exemplo?"

Albus pensou por um momento.

"Ele é gay, papai. É verdade o que James disse. Quero dizer, não a parte sobre sermos namorados. Mas ele só está sendo chato".

Harry ficou feliz por pelo menos um de seus filhos ainda querer conversar com ele. Lily geralmente procurava sua mãe para conversar, o que era melhor para todo mundo. E James estava... bem, sendo um adolescente.

"E você se incomoda com isso?" Harry especulou. Não porque Ginny tinha pedido que o fizesse, mas por sua própria curiosidade. Seus filhos haviam crescido longe dos preconceitos trouxas a respeito da homossexualidade e mesmo James, quando importunava o irmão, não o fazia na mesma proporção de agressividade e condenação que um adolescente trouxa faria.

"Não, não me incomoda. Mas isso não me impediu de agir como um idiota com ele" Albus se lamentou.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele não me contou isso. Eu descobri por causa de umas insinuações de outras pessoas. E eu sou o único amigo dele. Amigo de verdade, sabe? Não apenas colega de classe. Então eu achei que ele não queria contar porque..."

Albus mordeu o lábio inferior envergonhado.

"Por que achou que ele gostasse de você?" Harry adivinhou.

"É..." Albus soltou o ar dos pulmões. "Mas acontece que ele não gosta. Não assim. E eu agi como um imbecil sem motivo nenhum. O afastei quando ele já estava passando por um bocado de problemas e... acabei magoando ele de verdade".

Albus parecia realmente arrependido.

"Mas você já disse o quanto se sente por isso?"

"Sim. E ele me perdoou. Mas não sei se vai ser a mesma coisa daqui para frente. Eu acho que estraguei tudo".

"Não, não estragou" Harry assegurou. "Você só vai ter que conquistar a confiança dele novamente".

"E como é que eu faço isso?" Albus se exasperou.

"Sendo paciente. Apoiando-o quando ele precisar, sendo compreensivo e companheiro. É muito fácil fazer alguém perder a confiança em você. É como derrubar um muro. Depois você tem que ir colocando tijolo por tijolo até erguê-lo novamente".

"Certo. Eu posso fazer isso" Albus garantiu, mais para si mesmo que para o pai. "Quero dizer, não erguer um muro, mas... bem, o senhor me entendeu".

"Claro que você pode" Harry sorriu. "Não ligue para as coisas que seu irmão faz ou diz".

"Eu não me importo" Albus assegurou.

"Mas eu vou ter uma conversa séria com ele assim mesmo. E quando eu voltar, vou jogar um pouco com você, está bem?"

"Ok!" Albus concordou, animado.

Eles ouviram um agitar de asas do lado de fora e se voltaram para a janela, onde uma coruja marrom avermelhada de olhos amarelos pairava em frente ao vidro.

"Gurthang**!" Albus correu para deixar a coruja de Scorpius entrar, trazendo consigo uma rajada de vento e floquinhos de neve.

Harry já estava de saída quando o filho se dirigiu a ele, afagando as penas da coruja e segurando uma carta.

"Hmm não seja muito duro com Jimmy, papai. Não por minha causa".

"Não é só por sua causa. Ele está precisando escutar algumas coisas além de Rock".

Harry foi até a porta do filho e abriu, sem bater. Tentou não recuar quando sentiu como se esbarrasse em uma barreira de som. James estivera deitado em sua cama, ouvindo Rock trouxa em seu aparelho estéreo num volume absurdo. Pareceria um adolescente trouxa, não fosse a varinha apontada para o alto, escrevendo a letra da música no teto. Assim que Harry entrou, James escondeu a varinha.

"Hey!" James fez questão de parecer aborrecido enquanto assistia o pai desligar o aparelho de som com um aceno de varinha. "Por que fez isso?"

"Porque você está de castigo por usar magia em casa".

"Eu não estava..."

"E se responder de novo, vai perder mais do que o aparelho de som".

James se calou. Era bom saber que ainda inspirava algum respeito no filho mais velho. Seria uma longa conversa.

xXxXxXx

"Então o filho está seguindo os passos do pai, não é mesmo?" Lucius tinha entrado na sala sem que Draco percebesse.

Draco pensou em ignorá-lo, mas decidiu não dificultar mais as coisas para si mesmo. Fechou o livro que lia e encarou o pai.

"Do que está falando?"

Lucius se serviu de uma xícara de chá e se sentou a sua frente, apoiando a bengala na mesinha de centro e puxando um jornal.

"Demorou mais para eu ouvir rumores a seu respeito. Você estava no quinto ou sexto ano quando vieram as fofocas. Agora não sei se você foi mais cuidadoso ou menos precoce que seu filho".

Draco decidiu não responder àquilo. Nenhuma fofoca havia chegado aos seus ouvidos ainda, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Preferia que o próprio filho lhe dissesse o que quer que tivesse acontecido em Hogwarts.

Lucius o encarou por cima do jornal por um momento, então o baixou.

"Você sabia".

Draco deu de ombros.

"Draco, você teve algo a ver com..."

"Não" Draco o cortou, torcendo o lábio superior pelo tom acusatório do pai. "Foi ele quem começou a conversa. Tudo partiu dele".

Lucius o encarou por mais alguns segundos, desconfiado, então voltou a examinar seu jornal.

"E o senhor, pretende fazer algo a respeito dessa vez?" Draco perguntou.

"Não. Deixe o menino aproveitar enquanto ainda pode. Ele vai ter tempo para pensar em constituir família quando estiver mais velho. Foi assim com você, porque seria diferente com ele***?"

Draco assentiu. Seria melhor se Lucius acreditasse nisso pelo maior tempo possível. Mas Draco não estava disposto a influenciar qualquer decisão que seu filho viesse a ter no futuro. Nem permitiria que ninguém o pressionasse.

"Com licença" Draco pediu e saiu, rumando para o segundo andar.

Hesitou ao chegar ao quarto do filho, mas bateu na porta e abriu em seguida. Scorpius estava debruçado na janela, olhando através do vidro.

"Oi papai" ele falou, finalmente se virando com um fraco sorriso.

Draco se aproximou e copiou a posição do filho, vendo os morros cobertos de neve do lado de fora.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, filho? Você parece triste".

'Como eu não reparei nisso antes?' Draco se questionou.

Scorpius suspirou.

"Algumas... coisas. É uma longa história. Lembra do que eu escrevi sobre Reece Roxy, o ex-artilheiro?"

"Sim" Draco se lembrou de seu espanto ao ler numa das cartas de Scorpius que Albus Potter tinha conseguido afastar um Sonserino setimanista de seu cargo quando a própria irmã gêmea dele era a capitã do time.

"Bem, ele estava procurando uma oportunidade de se vingar de nós dois, então..."

Draco ouviu o relato de seu filho com uma ruga na testa. Scorpius contou sobre a fofoca, a reação dos alunos e - o que parecia ter maior importância do que tudo aquilo - a reação de seu melhor amigo.

"Mas ele se de arrependeu, então" Draco recapitulou, ao final.

"Sim".

"E você o perdoou" novamente não era uma pergunta, mas o filho assentiu. "Então qual é o problema? Aliás, por que você não contou para ele pessoalmente? Seria melhor do que deixá-lo descobrir, da maneira como aconteceu".

"Eu... eu não sei" Scorpius baixou os olhos para as mãos. "Acho que tive medo. De tudo não ser mais como antes".

"E você realmente não está interessado nele?" daquela vez era uma pergunta.

"Não!" Scorpius respondeu, rápido e indignado. Então suspirou e repetiu, mais calmamente. "Não. Por que é tão difícil entender isso? Nós somos amigos! Só por que eu gosto de garotos não significa que eu goste dele dessa forma, certo?"

"Se você diz, eu acredito, meu filho" Draco reconfortou, diante da atitude defensiva do filho. "Mas eu entendo sua preocupação. E acho que você não deve se preocupar com Albus se afastar de você. Se ele quisesse fazer isso, teria aproveitado a primeira oportunidade. E então teria provado que não valia o esforço".

"Certo".

"Mas talvez não seja tudo como antes, porque vocês dois estão diferentes. Não significa que vai ser pior, também. Talvez vocês sejam ainda mais amigos, depois dessa... crise".

Scorpius assentiu, sem parecer muito convencido. Draco se sentiu triste pelo filho. Queria poder passar por aquilo no lugar dele. Queria que nada daquilo o atingisse. E realmente aconselharia Scorpius a se afastar de Albus se não soubesse que aquilo apenas o magoaria ainda mais.

"Você sabia que Albus Dumbledore era gay?" Draco falou, de repente se dando conta da ironia.

"Não" Scorpius olhou para o pai, confuso.

"Bem, era um fato conhecido. Ele só era solitário, mas conhecidamente gay".

Scorpius o encarou em silêncio, uma pergunta muda estampada no rosto. Ele provavelmente estaria se perguntando o que aquilo tinha a ver com o assunto.

"Ele foi um dos maiores bruxos da história. E Harry Potter o considerava digno o bastante para homenageá-lo através de seu filho".

"Oh..." as sobrancelhas de Scorpius se elevaram em compreensão.

"Não se preocupe com o que os outros vão pensar. E, se Albus se preocupar, o que eu acho improvável, então não perca mais seu tempo com ele, está bem?"

Scorpius respirou fundo.

"Ok" ele concordou, parecendo mais leve.

Draco alisou seus cabelos.

"O que acha de jogarmos uma partida de xadrez?" Draco ofereceu, ao que o filho concordou. Seu sorriso também pareceu mais verdadeiro.

xXxXxXx

**Fevereiro de 2020. Dia de S. Valentim.**

As coisas estavam voltando ao normal, Albus pensou quando um grupo de alunos mais velhos acenou para eles antes de deixarem a sala comunal. E o quadribol era a causa daquilo. Eles haviam vencido a partida contra a Lufa-Lufa e estavam em segundo lugar na pontuação das Casas. Era algo que não acontecia havia alguns anos e os Sonserinos estavam felizes por poder provocar a Grifinória novamente com esperanças de vencer. A Grifinória tinha uma vantagem de apenas 20 pontos e o confronto entre ambas as Casas seria em maio, o que dava tempo para Albus deixar para se preocupar com isso depois.

"Falta meia hora para o passeio, pessoal!" anunciou Juniper, se encaminhando para a saída também. "Nós estamos indo esperar lá fora. Vamos?"

"Daqui a pouco" resmungou Scorpius, confortavelmente esparramado em uma poltrona. Eles haviam acabado de almoçar e estavam preguiçosos, ainda que a idéia de passear em Hogsmeade os mantivesse animados.

Lynx ronronava no colo do dono, que por sua vez também estava acomodado no sofá maior. Albus suspirou. Era bom poder se sentir parte daquilo novamente, sem se preocupar com a atitude hostil dos alunos mais velhos. Até mesmo Reece parecia mais conformado, quando eles estavam tão próximos da vitória.

"Hey, vocês não vêm?"

Albus levantou os olhos para Karen, que parecia mais conformada depois de saber que a aversão de Scorpius não se dirigia somente a ela, mas a todas as garotas do mundo. Myrtes também se aproximou.

"É, o que acham de irmos juntos? Se nós não formos atrapalhar nada, é claro. Quero dizer, hoje é dia de São Valentim e tudo..." ela provocou e se jogou no sofá ao lado de Albus, mas pulou de pé no mesmo instante.

Lynx havia mudado totalmente a linguagem de seu corpo relaxado para agressivo num piscar de olhos, arrepiando os pelos e soltando um miado sinistro.

"Lynx!" Albus tentou repreendê-lo, mas sabia que não havia maneira de mudar a opinião de um amasso sobre certas pessoas.

"Gato estúpido!" Myrtes resmungou, irritada tanto com Lynx quanto com Scorpius, que ria abertamente.

"Ora, Lynx é muito esperto, isso sim" Scorpius disse e, como que para provar o que dizia, levantou-se e pegou o felino do colo de Albus sem que este manifestasse nenhum desconforto. "Não é mesmo, Lynx? Eu vou dar comida para ele, Al".

"Ok" Albus voltou a se esparramar no sofá, tentando também não rir da cara de poucos amigos de Myrtes. "Sinto muito, Myrtes. Você conhece Lynx. Ele é genioso".

Myrtes levantou o nariz, petulante.

"Claro que conheço. Mas perdi a vontade de acompanhá-los no passeio. Até logo".

Ela girou nos calcanhares e se foi, com Karen logo atrás. Albus se obrigou a levantar e foi para o dormitório pegar seu cachecol. Pelo jeito como todos estavam se agasalhando, devia estar bastante frio lá fora. Encontrou Scorpius afagando Lynx enquanto este comia.

Eles tinham voltado ao normal, mais ou menos. Albus tentava seguir o conselho de seu pai, dando espaço a Scorpius para voltar a confiar nele e talvez as coisas estivessem ficando mais fáceis com o tempo, como seu pai havia dito que aconteceria. Mas eles ainda evitavam certos assuntos e Albus sentia que estava na hora de transpor aquele obstáculo.

Albus pegou o cachecol e limpou a garganta teatralmente.

"Scorpie, você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo?" ele perguntou, solene, fazendo Scorpius o mirar com desconfiança. "Nós poderíamos ir de mãos dadas ao Café Madame Puddifoot e eu poderia pagar um chocolate quente para você. A menos que você já tenha outro par, é claro".

Scorpius então compreendeu a brincadeira e se empertigou.

"Não, eu não tenho. Mas não sei se quero ir com você" ele desdenhou. "Sair por aí de mãos dadas com você provavelmente queimaria meu filme".

"Ah, mas eu sei quais são seus chocolates preferidos! E tenho um dom natural para escrever poemas. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar da minha companhia".

"Certo, talvez eu vá, então" Scorpius pegou o próprio cachecol e vestiu uma capa por cima das vestes.

"Ótimo!"

"Mas nada de dar as mãos, por enquanto. Você vai ter que merecer isso" ele avisou.

"Combinado, então".

Eles riram e Albus passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Scorpius quando eles deixaram o dormitório e um Lynx lambendo os lábios, satisfeito.

xXxXxXx

**Maio, 2020. 4ª semana.**

Scorpius sorriu ao arriscar uma olhada para James Potter, sobrevoando mais acima deles, os dedos apertados no cabo da vassoura em concentração. O placar mostrava incríveis 140x50 para a Sonserina e se James não achasse logo aquele pomo, a Sonserina poderia muito bem passar na frente só com a quantidade de pontos, se continuasse daquele jeito.

Não que Shannon Davis fosse deixar barato, também. Ela tinha adquirido bastante confiança nos jogos anteriores e parecia disposta a fazer de tudo para capturar o pomo.

"Eu ainda vou fazer Potter engolir sua arrogância. Sem ofensas, Albus" dissera a garota no último treino, fazendo Pietra arreganhar os dentes, satisfeita.

"Malfoy!" Peppers chamou sua atenção de volta para o jogo, passando-lhe a goles, que Scorpius quase perdeu quando teve que desviar de Lucy Weasley e um balaço ao mesmo tempo.

'Malfoy quase perde a goles, mas parece ter fincado garras na bola agora que a pegou. Se prepare, Stray, ele está chegando, ele vai atacar, ele vai... oh, essa foi por pouco.'

Scorpius teve que desviar de outro balaço, o que estragou sua tentativa de marcar. Mas felizmente Albus passou, pedindo a goles no momento seguinte e eles estavam partindo para outro ataque ininterrupto quando Lucy, num movimento bem calculado, desviou seu arremesso com as cerdas da vassoura.

'Wow! Esse jogo está emocionante, não está pessoal? Honestamente, os dois times não estão a fim de entregar os pontos' Roxanne elogiou, mas então acrescentou, furiosa. 'Mas se eu fosse você, James, pegaria logo a droga desse pomo, o que você está esperando? Oh! Ele viu?'

No exato instante em que um artilheiro grifinório tomou a goles e rumou para os aros, a arquibancada rugiu e Scorpius arriscou outra olhada para o alto. Potter e Davis estavam voando acelerados, um de encontro ao outro, o que fazia parecer que se colidiriam a qualquer momento. Scorpius fechou os olhos instintivamente ao impacto, ao mesmo tempo em que a multidão parecia suspender o fôlego. Então...

'ELE PEGOU!'

James havia segurado o pomo em uma mão e Shannon Davis na outra, ao que parecia, pois a garota teria caído, não fosse seu aperto firme em suas vestes. Davis esperneava tentando se soltar.

Scorpius sentiu um pouco de decepção quando a Grifinória começou a comemorar, mas então Albus voou até onde ele estava, oferecendo um sorriso.

"Nós fizemos o possível" ele reconfortou, ao que os outros jogadores se juntaram a eles.

"Vocês arrasaram, caras" disse Mitchell, cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça.

"É, eu nunca vi os Grifinórios tão desesperados quanto hoje" afirmou Thickey.

"E vocês viram a cara de Potter nos últimos minutos? Ele parecia que ia quebrar a própria vassoura em duas" disse Peppers.

"Eu mato aquele desgraçado" Davis se juntou a eles, ajeitando as próprias vestes. "Eu mato ele! E não me olhe desse jeito, Albus!"

Albus levantou as duas sobrancelhas, parecendo divertido, apesar de tudo. Eles desmontaram finalmente.

"Segundo lugar" Pietra havia se juntado ao restante do time. "Acho que eu vou ter que matar você, não é mesmo, Potter?"

Albus se encolheu conforme a garota se aproximava, mas até mesmo Scorpius não estava preparado para o beijo que Pietra deu na face de seu amigo.

"Nós não teríamos chegado nem perto disso sem você Albus!" ela bagunçou os cabelos de um Albus roxo de vergonha e se virou para os outros. "Ou melhor, sem vocês! Vocês salvaram o time, meus caros!"

Ela levantou a mão, ao que todos também levantaram, comemorando. Mas nem por isso eles deixaram de fazer caretas quando o time da Grifinória veio apertar-lhes as mãos.

"Foi um bom jogo" Lucy apertou suas mãos, apesar de manter distância, aparentemente com o orgulho ferido.

"Vocês acabaram comigo" Stray foi mais simpático, piscando um olho, brincalhão. "Mas nós vencemos e é isso que importa, não é mesmo?"

"Parabéns, vocês dois" James Potter apertou a mão de Scorpius, contrariado. "Apesar de que seus esforços não valeram de nada, no final".

"Cala a boca, James" Albus se esquivou do aperto do seu irmão, apesar de sorrir.

"Então..." James se aprumou e passou a mão pelos cabelos ao dar uma olhada para Shannon Davis, que estava logo ao lado de Albus. "Você esteve..." James havia estendido a mão para a garota, esperançoso, mas esta o fuzilou com o olhar e se afastou antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. "Qual é o problema dela?"

"Além do fato de você tê-la humilhado completamente?" Albus deu de ombros. "Não sei. O que poderia ser?"

"Eu não a humilhei. Só sou melhor que ela! Se ela não sabe viver com isso, o problema é dela" James desdenhou, apesar de acompanhar o movimento dos quadris da garota enquanto ela se afastava.

"O que houve com Jodie Shaw?" Albus cochichou para Wilbur.

"Ah, eles só ficaram na festa. Depois ela deu um pé da bunda dele".

"Isso já está virando costume" Albus riu e teve um sobressalto quando Lily se lançou no seu pescoço. "Hey, Lily, eu não venci, sabia?"

"Mas você foi fantástico! Vocês dois foram" ela acrescentou, apertando a mão de Scorpius. "Você vai passar uns dias em casa de novo esse verão?" Lily perguntou, provavelmente tentando ser simpática.

Scorpius coçou o nariz.

"Não. Vou viajar para a Suíça. Acho que não vai dar dessa vez".

"Que pena. Eu queria uma revanche" ela piscou e saiu, o rabo de cavalo acaju balançando enquanto ela se afastava.

"Suíça?" Albus perguntou enquanto eles se afastavam da multidão.

"É. Meu pai já planejou tudo. Três semanas conhecendo os principais pontos turísticos bruxos da região" ele tentou parecer animado.

"Deve ser legal. Nós não costumamos viajar para o exterior" Albus comentou, provavelmente tentando encobrir a decepção. "Mas eu mando lembranças suas para Teddy" ele subitamente sorriu, maroto, enquanto Scorpius sentia as faces esquentarem.

"O quê?"

"Ora, você está _corando_?"

"Claro que não! Eu não... por que você acha...?" gaguejou.

"Relaxe, Scorpie. Eu prometo que não conto para ninguém sobre sua paixonite. Mas que foi legal deixar você constrangido, isso foi".

"Falou quem quase molhou as calças quando Roxy beijou sua bochecha" Scorpius se sentiu obrigado a provocar de volta, irritado por ter sido pego desprevenido.

"Ora, pelo menos eu ganhei um beijo de alguém. Não sei se Teddy faria algo..."

"Cale a boca!" Scorpius o cortou.

"Olá, Malfoy. Potter. Belo jogo".

Scorpius levantou os olhos para ver Roy Bessemer passar por eles, ajeitando a franja castanho-clara com uma mão, enquanto a outra descansava no bolso de um jeito descontraído.

"O-obrigado" Scorpius gaguejou, se sentindo afundar, novamente pego desprevenido.

Só que ao invés de zombar, daquela vez Albus esperou o garoto se afastar e sugeriu, normalmente.

"Você devia chamá-lo para sair, algum dia desses".

Scorpius se viu sem ter o que responder. Albus e ele já haviam brincado várias vezes sobre todos acharem que eles eram namorados. Era bom poder rir daquilo tudo. Mas eles nunca tinham chegado a tocar naquele assunto novamente, a sério. Scorpius tentou encontrar na expressão do amigo algum sinal de desconforto ou o que fosse, mas Albus parecia tranqüilo. Então se sentiu grato por aquele gesto de Albus.

"Talvez eu o convide para o Baile de Inverno, ano que vem" Scorpius deu de ombros. "E você, já tem alguém em vista?"

"Não" Albus torceu o nariz. "Mas não estou procurando, para dizer a verdade. E minha musa, Pietra, vai se formar esse ano! Justo agora que nós estávamos ficando íntimos!"

Os dois gargalharam, felizes.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.:*** A Zonko's foi fechada em 1996 e os gêmeos Weasley manifestaram o desejo de abrir uma franquia da Gemialidades Weasley no local. Eu imaginei que George e Ron levariam o plano a diante.

** Gurthang é o nome da espada do Titã Hyperion segundo a Wikipédia.

*** Lucius pode não ter preconceitos homofóbicos, mas imagino que o fato de Draco e Scorpius serem filhos únicos lhes confira - na opinião de Lucius - a responsabilidade de continuação do nome da família, portanto ele não abriria mão de casar o filho e o neto nem diante de suas preferências.

_Ao falar no Carnegie Hall, em Nova York em 19 de outubro de 2007, J. K. Rowling foi questionada por uma criança se Dumbledore encontra o "amor verdadeiro". __"Sempre vi Dumbledore como gay", respondeu J. K__. __"Ele se apaixonou por Grindelwald... Não se esqueçam que a paixão deixa qualquer um cego. Ele ficou muito atraído por sua personalidade brilhante e essa foi sua tragédia". __Se Grindelwald retornava suas afeições, Rowling não explicitou (Fonte: Wikipédia)._

**Nha, até que não demorou, não é mesmo? E isso se deve a vocês que foram tão compreensivos! Mais uma vez agradeço.**

**Yves o site sumiu com o seu e-mail (¬¬) então vou responder por aqui: obrigada! Sim, a fanfic vai até eles se formarem. E obrigada por oferecer ajuda. Se a situação fugir ao nosso (meu e da Dany) controle eu dou um grito rss. Mas não se preocupe, não abandonaremos a fic!**

_**N.B.:**__ Gostaria de agradecer a todos a compreensão de você no atraso. Deram ânimo para que a betagem saísse a tempo, embora não antes da viagem da Amy-chan._

_O segredo da preferência do Core - ou Scorpie pra vocês - saiu, teve seus problemas e soluções. Por agora xD Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo._

_Como um prêmio por vcs terem sido tão generosos, vou dividir um segredinho sobre Segunda Chance com vocês. Enquanto a Amy-hun escrevia, sugeri uma música como trilha que escutei e que achava que tinha bem o ritmo da história. A música é It's Gonna Be Love da Mandy Moore._

_Curiosidade, a música quase mudou o nome da fic no fim das contas ^~_

_See ya_


	8. Ano 4 Parte 1

**Capítulo 7 – 4° Ano – Parte 1 de 2**

xXxXxXx

**Setembro, 2020. 4ª semana.**

"Aqui" Scorpius ofereceu algo e Albus estendeu a mão, sem pensar duas vezes. Quando viu, tinha dois quadradinhos de chocolate suíço na mão.

"Pensei que tinha acabado!" Albus falou, já salivando.

"Não, ainda tenho alguns".

"Alguns quantos?"

"Alguns" Scorpius lhe lançou um meio sorriso enquanto eles caminhavam pelo gramado para as estufas.

"Certo, de agora em diante, meu chocolate preferido é o suíço" Albus concluiu, lambendo o que restou dos chocolates nos dedos depois de devorá-los.

"Olá" Roy Bessemer passou por eles com Quirke e Fawcett, acenando. Eles dividiam as aulas de Herbologia com a Corvinal naquele ano.

Albus e Scorpius devolveram os acenos. Albus fingiu que não viu a falta de jeito do amigo depois daquilo. Quem diria que Scorpius era tão tímido!

"Bom dia, Prof. Longbottom!" Albus cumprimentou ao passar por Neville na porta da estufa. Era estranho ter que chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, mas em todo caso eles estavam numa sala de aula, e ele deveria mostrar algum respeito.

"Ah, olá, Albus. Poderia ser um dia melhor" Neville comentou, desanimado, limpando as mãos cheias de terra do avental.

"O que aconteceu?" Albus parou para perguntar, ajeitando os óculos no rosto enquanto Scorpius continuava estufa adentro.

"Furta-cor fugiu. Não a encontro em lugar nenhum" o professor fungou, acenando para os demais alunos que entravam.

"Furta-cor?"

"Sim, minha lesmalenta. Procurei por todo lugar. E olha que ela não é nada discreta, sabe? Gosta das cores vibrantes. Acho que um Bulbo Saltador a atacou" ele calçou um par de luvas imundas enquanto meneava a cabeça tristemente.

"Hmm... sinto muito" Albus tentou ser solidário.

"Ah, obrigado. Mas vamos, vamos. Temos ditamnos para colher hoje. Entre e se acomode, Albus" ele ameaçou tocar o ombro de Albus com a luva suja e este se esquivou, obedecendo prontamente. "Bom dia, pessoal! Hoje nós vamos aprender a colher ditamnos, que são estes fungos parecidos com cogumelos amarelo e marrons nessas três mesas do fundo. Os ditamnos são usados na Poção Wiggenweld, que vocês certamente já aprenderam a preparar. Eu vou explicar como vocês devem colhê-los, depois vocês irão dividir-se em duplas ou trios e cada grupo deverá pegar uma dessas bolsas para colocar os que forem colhendo..."

Neville mostrou uma pilha de bolsas de um tecido grosso e resistente, explicou as propriedades do fungo, sua função na poção de cura e fez uma rápida demonstração da técnica de sua colheita, tropeçando numa pá no meio da explicação e causando alguns risos. Logo eles já estavam se dirigindo para a pilha de bolsas para iniciar a prática.

"Malfoy?" Bessemer havia se aproximado de Scorpius quando Albus pegava uma bolsa. "Eu gostaria de conversar com você um momento" ele lançou um olhar significativo para Albus.

"Ah... bem, eu vou fazer com Karen e Myrtes então, ok?" Albus arrumou os óculos nervosamente e entregou a bolsa para Scorpius, que abriu a boca e tornou a fechar.

"Está bem" o loiro disse, por fim.

Albus esticou o pescoço para procurar as duas sonserinas, que já estavam começando a colheita.

"Não, Myrtes, você está apertando o talo".

"Ora, você pensa que é fácil? Faça você mesma! Deixe que eu seguro essa bolsa" Myrtes falou, impaciente e deixou que Karen se debruçasse na mesa, colocando a língua para fora enquanto puxava delicadamente o talo do ditamno.

"Posso fazer com vocês?" Albus se aproximou, fazendo Myrtes o mirar desconfiada.

"Onde está Scorpius?" ela perguntou, já procurando.

"Ele vai fazer com Bessemer" Albus tentou falar o mais normalmente possível, mas Myrtes lhe lançou um sorriso torto.

"Está sobrando, é?" Myrtes provocou, pendurando a bolsa no próprio pescoço. "Dê a volta na mesa para colher aqueles gordinhos ali" ela apontou e Albus suspirou, obedecendo. Myrtes, enquanto isso, examinava as unhas e lançava olhares de soslaio para Scorpius e Bessemer, na primeira mesa.

Albus também arriscou espiar, quando achou estar parcialmente encoberto por uma planta alta cheia de uma folhagem intensamente verde. Scorpius estava colhendo os fungos enquanto Bessemer tinha a bolsa passada pelo pescoço também e se inclinava para bem perto de Scorpius, sua respiração provavelmente tocando o pescoço do loiro com o pretexto de examinar de perto. Ele jogava a cabeça para o lado de vez em quando para ajeitar a franja, num gesto calculado.

Albus disfarçou quando Myrtes ofereceu a bolsa para que ele enchesse. O moreno deixou um borrão de terra escura no nariz ao ajeitar os óculos dessa vez. Voltou a espiar assim que as duas garotas se distraíram novamente, olhando por entre as folhas da planta e apoiando uma mão em seu caule distraidamente.

O corvinal fez algum comentário e os dois riram, se olhando bem de perto. O olhar demorou mais que o normal e Scorpius foi o primeiro a desviar, voltando para sua tarefa. Bessemer apoiou os dois braços na mesa, se inclinando mais e continuou conversando, um dos pés balançando distraidamente. Scorpius havia tido o cuidado de calçar luvas e ajeitou um fio do cabelo escorrido com o braço para não sujá-lo.

Albus sentiu um incômodo na mão, mas não deu atenção. Estava curioso, depois de haver começado a observar o casal. Bessemer era bonito, Albus teve que admitir. Tinha um sorriso fácil de dentes retilíneos, além de estar usando todo o seu charme para atrair a atenção de Scorpius sem se preocupar em ser discreto.

"Ouch!" de repente Albus sentiu a mão arder insuportavelmente e a sacudiu num reflexo.

"O que era aquilo?" Karen havia se aproximado e afastava com a ponta da varinha as folhas secas da planta que Albus se escorara. "Você viu?"

"O quê?" Albus estava mais preocupado com sua mão, que estava adquirindo uma coloração amarelo-esverdeada. E doía demais.

"Essa planta está secando!" Karen deu um passo para trás e Albus se deu conta de que as folhas da planta estavam bem verdes e vivas quando ele havia se aproximado, mas não estava conseguindo pensar direito com a dor se alastrando por seu braço.

"O que aconteceu com sua mão?" Myrtes segurou seu braço, levantando a manga da capa e Albus achou que ia vomitar, tal a dor e a repulsa da visão. "Argh! Professor!"

"Aqui" Karen havia seguido o rastro de destruição e encontrado alguma coisa laranja-brilhante entre os ditamnos enquanto Neville se aproximava, trombando em tudo e em todos. Ela apontou a varinha para a coisa. "_Diff...!_"

"Não!" Neville se aproximou, levitando a coisa laranja que já não era mais laranja, mas roxo-berrante. "É Furta-cor! Ela está viva!"

"_Ela_?" Myrtes desdenhou, sacudindo o braço inerte de Albus no nariz do professor. "Olhe o que _isso_ fez com Albus!"

Albus gemeu e puxou o braço, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem de dor.

"Eu acho que vou..." Albus conteve uma ânsia.

"Oh, Albus! Calma" o professor vasculhou os bolsos com a mão livre enquanto ainda levitava a lesmalenta com a varinha. "Alguém pode passar isso nele, por favor? Depressa!" ele estendeu um frasco e Karen pegou, enchendo a mão com o que parecia ser um gel fedido e espalhou pelo braço de Albus, que trincou os dentes para não gritar de dor. "Isso vai amortecer a dor, mas você precisa ir depressa para a enfermaria, Albus. Antes que se espalhe ainda mais. Senhorita Buck..."

"Eu o levo" Scorpius havia surgido de algum lugar e puxou Albus pelo braço são.

Albus caminhou mecanicamente, se deixando ser guiado. Retirou os óculos sujos de terra e o mundo voltou a entrar em foco à medida que a dor foi diminuindo e a ânsia de vômito foi acalmando, então ele arriscou olhar para o braço, mas Scorpius virou seu rosto rapidamente antes que ele pudesse ver algo mais do que um borrão roxo esverdeado.

"Não olhe. Você sabe o que era aquela coisa?"

"Uma lesmalenta" Albus falou, engolindo em seco.

"Certo, nós já estamos chegando. Vai dar tudo certo".

Albus quis acreditar que sim. Não conseguia mover os dedos nem sentir sua mão esquerda. Já havia passado por coisas piores, Albus se confortou, tentando não se lembrar da maneira como a planta havia secado em poucos minutos. Eles chegaram à enfermaria e Scorpius tomou as rédeas da situação, conversando com Madame Pomfrey, que logo o fez se sentar e lhe empurrou poções, que Albus tomou obedientemente.

"Muito bem, querido. Agora se deite um pouco e tente não olhar para seu braço, ok? Ele deve ficar bom em alguns poucos minutos. Se sentir ânsia, puxe o balde debaixo da maca" ela o ajudou a se deitar antes de se virar e seu tom se tornou severo enquanto ela se afastava resmungando. "Não se fazem mais professores como antigamente. Quanta falta de responsabilidade! Garanto que Longbottom ficou encantado com as cores..."

"Sinto muito" Albus buscou o olhar de Scorpius. "Acho que estraguei o seu momento com Bessemer..."

Scorpius meneou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado.

"Você não estragou. Ele me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com ele semana que vem".

"Sério!" Albus comemorou, vendo a satisfação do amigo. "Que bom!"

Então Albus se deu conta de que aquilo significava que teria que deixá-los sozinhos e não gostava da idéia de não ter a companhia de Scorpius em Hogsmeade. Não seria tão divertido. Mas não deixou transparecer seu desapontamento.

"Ele parece ser legal" disse, piscando um olho.

"É, ele é simpático".

"E bem apresentável" Albus o encorajou, fazendo Scorpius desviar o olhar, envergonhado.

"É... Ele é bonito, sim. Albus, seu nariz está sujo de terra".

Albus passou a mão direita no nariz para limpá-lo. Mas não deu tempo de fazer nenhum outro comentário, pois Madame Pomfrey estava de volta, tocando em seu braço.

"Está doendo?"

"Não".

Albus se deu conta de havia sentido o toque daquela vez e baixou os olhos para a mão. Sua pele havia retornado à coloração normal. Ele flexionou os dedos, aliviado.

"Ótimo, parece que está tudo bem. Lesmalentas são letais para vegetação, mas podem deixar algumas seqüelas em humanos, o que não parece ser o caso" a enfermeira concluiu, satisfeita. "Amanhã você já deverá estar dispensado".

"Amanhã?" os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Calma, calma, eu estava só brincando. Você já pode ir" Madame Pomfrey deu tapinhas em seu ombro, o encorajando a se levantar. "Mas cuidado aonde enfia essa mão, Sr. Potter. E volte se sentir qualquer dor".

"Você pode me ajudar na seleção de amanhã?" Albus perguntou durante o caminho de volta. Como recém nomeado capitão, ele teria que preencher a vaga de goleiro da ex-capitã Pietra Roxy no time de quadribol.

Scorpius engrossou a voz e bateu continência.

"Sim, capitão".

Albus suspirou.

"Preferia não ter sido nomeado capitão do time" admitiu, pesaroso.

"Ninguém mandou você ser o favorito de Slughorn" Scorpius acusou. "Mas não se preocupe. Você vai saber o que fazer. E eu ajudo você no que precisar. Serei seu co-capitão extra-oficial".

"Obrigado".

Eles alcançaram as estufas quando o professor havia acabado de dispensar a classe. Neville veio correndo até Albus, checar se estava tudo bem e se desculpar. Albus o tranqüilizou, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do olhar estranho que recebeu de Bessemer antes deste se despedir de Scorpius.

xXxXxXx

**Outubro, 2020. 1ª semana.**

Scorpius examinou a última prateleira da Dervixes e Bangue. Ela parecia conter os artigos mais caros da loja. Seus olhos pousaram em um par de medalhões e ele se aproximou para ler a legenda.

"Um Espelho de Duas Folhas" Roy Bessemer leu por cima do ombro de Scorpius, parecendo impressionado.

"Eu nunca vi um assim" Scorpius comentou, analisando os detalhes. Um deles estava aberto, revelando um espelho oval não muito grande onde haveria uma foto num medalhão comum. Era rústico, de bronze e com a corrente comprida, provavelmente para ficar escondido sob as vestes, não para ser ostentado como uma jóia.

"Eu nunca vi um, quanto mais assim" Roy continuou analisando os outros objetos. "Wow, alguém pagaria tudo isso num bracelete?"

Scorpius leu o preço dos medalhões e teve que ler de novo para acreditar. Sabia que era um artefato caro, mas não imaginava tanto. Pensou se seu pai aceitaria comprar para ele. Quem sabe quando ele e Albus estivessem mais velhos, próximos de se formarem...

"Quer uma bala de menta?" Roy ofereceu e Scorpius aceitou, pensando que Albus adorava bala de menta.

"Obrigado".

"Você quer ver mais alguma coisa?" Roy perguntou atencioso.

"Não. Vamos?"

Ao invés de responder, Roy pegou sua mão e eles saíram para a rua do lado de fora. A mão do garoto era macia e os dedos longos, Scorpius reparou. Como a Dervixes e Bangue era a última loja, eles voltaram, passando por mais um estabelecimento. No último momento, Roy o guiou virando uma rua, onde ele sabia que daria no Cabeça de Javali. Havia um grupo de alunos mais velhos caminhando para lá mais à frente.

"Onde estamos indo?" Scorpius perguntou quando Roy mudou de direção novamente, entrando num beco que não era mais que um vão entre dois estabelecimentos fechados. O tempo ainda não estava frio, mas ventava um pouco, e ali eles estavam abrigados do vento, além de um pouco escondidos dos passantes.

Roy encostou-se à parede e trouxe Scorpius para perto sem soltar sua mão. Ele era alguns poucos centímetros mais alto que Scorpius, mas tinha uma estrutura proporcional, não era magro. Seu rosto era harmonioso também, agradável. A franja tocando de leve o canto do olho direito lhe emprestava um ar infantil e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

"Você já beijou alguém?" Roy perguntou, olhando para seus dedos entrelaçados.

"Não" Scorpius sentiu os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem no mesmo instante. "Você já?"

"Também não" Roy levantou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios, sorrindo suavemente.

'Certo. É isso' Scorpius pensou antes de se aproximar mais, observando enquanto Roy cerrava os olhos. Beijou-o delicadamente, sentindo um formigamento no ventre conforme o garoto correspondia, pressionando os lábios de volta, levemente entreabertos.

"Isso é bom" Scorpius murmurou antes de voltar a beijá-lo, um pouco menos timidamente. Roy segurou seu rosto com as mãos, encorajando-o e Scorpius pousou a mão em sua cintura, diminuindo a distância.

xXxXxXx

"Hey, Al" Wilbur tomou um lugar na mesa do pub em que Albus dividia com suas primas Rose, Lucy, e Roxanne. "Seu irmão vai levar um fora. Você não vai querer perder isso, vai?"

Albus olhou para onde Wilbur apontava e viu James debruçado sobre o balcão do Três Vassouras sorrindo e falando algo para Shannon Davis. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. Davis estava, aparentemente, testando se não poderia fazê-lo entrar em combustão sem usar a varinha, apenas lhe lançando um olhar assassino. James pareceu não perceber o perigo, pois se aproximou ainda mais.

No instante seguinte, a garota sacou a varinha e um jato de líquido saiu de sua ponta. Davis girou nos calcanhares e saiu do pub, deixando James boquiaberto e encharcado. Todos na mesa gargalharam enquanto James se aproximava de Rose.

"Será que vocês poderiam parar de rir da desgraça alheia e me dar uma ajuda aqui?" ele apontou para o próprio estado lastimável.

"O que é isso que ela jogou em você? Urina?" zombou Lucy, causando uma nova onda de risadas e fazendo James praguejar.

"Ah, eu devia deixar você se humilhar um pouco mais" Rose falou, sacando a varinha e sumindo com o líquido e o fedor.

"Tudo bem, ponto para ela" James virou o conteúdo do copo de Albus, que protestou, mas foi prontamente ignorado. "Mas eu ainda não desisti. Vou levá-la para o baile esse ano. Escrevam o que eu digo".

"Certo, vou manter uma pena de repetição na bolsa para esses casos. Só para poder esfregar na sua cara quando você levar outro fora" disse Lucy, terminando sua cerveja amanteigada. "Então, já está ficando tarde. Vamos embora?"

Eles pagaram a conta e saíram. Albus colocou as mãos nos bolsos, pois estava sem luvas e o tempo estava esfriando. Eles mal haviam começado a andar quando Roxanne chamou.

"Al, aquele ali não é Malfoy?" ela apontou para algum ponto mais à frente na estrada onde dois garotos andavam de mãos dadas. Albus assentiu, reconhecendo o casaco e o cabelo de Scorpius.

"Ah, verdade!" Wilbur falou. "Eu e o seu irmão vimos ele nos amassos com aquele corvinal".

"É, isso não é ótimo?" James falou, satisfeito. "Quero dizer, isso vai calar a boca de quem fica falando que vocês são namorados".

"Hey, Jimmy, _você_ costuma dizer isso" disse Roxanne.

"Ora, se todo mundo pode zoar, por que eu não poderia?"

"Eu acho que vocês dois dariam um belo casal, Al" analisou Lucy. "Lily concorda comigo".

"Ele está namorando?" perguntou Rose, ignorando o comentário de Lucy.

Albus deu de ombros.

"É o primeiro encontro deles".

Albus viu Bessemer passar um dos braços pelos ombros de Scorpius do jeito que ele costumava fazer. Desviou os olhos do casal, sentindo como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade do amigo ao encarar.

"É normal sentir ciúmes, Al" Rose falou, quando os outros se distanciaram mais à frente.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes. É só que..." Albus não sabia explicar o sentimento de perda que sentia.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Você sente falta de quando era só vocês dois, melhores amigos, sem ninguém com quem ele pudesse dividir a atenção? Tente chamar isso pelo nome certo: ciúmes".

Albus suspirou, resignado. Ele realmente não estava acostumado a dividir a atenção de Scorpius com ninguém. Mas teria que se acostumar com aquilo.

xXxXxXx

**Novembro, 2020. 2ª semana.**

Scorpius revirou os olhos quando Myrtes Buckingham se debruçou pela milésima vez na redação de Albus.

"Eu acho que você deveria reescrever este parágrafo aqui" ela apontou para a redação e Scorpius arqueou um dos lábios em um sorriso torto de satisfação ao ver Albus ignorar o busto da garota, olhando estritamente para o papel.

"De novo?" Albus perguntou, desanimado. "Eu escrevi do jeitinho que está no livro!"

Myrtes revirou os olhos, mas quem falou foi Karen, que estava sentada comportadamente do outro lado do garoto.

"Esse é o problema, Al! Você acha que o Prof. Slughorn não conhece todos os livros sobre esse assunto? Você tem que escrever com suas próprias palavras!"

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo" Myrtes pegou o pergaminho da mão dele e se pôs a trabalhar diante da expressão de cansaço de Albus, que esfregou os olhos por trás dos óculos.

Albus aparentemente era tão sem noção quanto o irmão mais velho nesses assuntos, pois parecia não notar o real interesse de Myrtes. Ela estava usando de todos os artifícios para que Albus a convidasse para o baile, mas este sequer se dava conta. E não seria Scorpius quem lhe abriria os olhos.

"Aqui, assim está melhor" ela se debruçou sobre Albus novamente. Mais um pouco e ela estaria sentada na coxa dele, Scorpius pensou.

E ele não era obrigado a assistir àquilo quando já havia terminado sua redação de Poções e Roy Bessemer acabava de entrar na biblioteca com outros corvinais.

"Eu vejo vocês depois" Scorpius disse, se levantando e colocando a mochila nas costas.

Os três levantaram os olhos para ele, mas Scorpius já estava longe quando eles provavelmente pensaram em fazer algum comentário. Roy sorriu e ajeitou a franja quando percebeu que ele se aproximava.

"Oi, Roy. O que acha de dar uma volta?" Scorpius ofereceu, o mais inocente possível, apesar de arquear uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

"Ah, claro" Roy se despediu dos amigos e o acompanhou. "Aonde vamos?"

"Apenas me siga" Scorpius falou, rumando para a Torre Oeste. Ele parou no hall antes da escada que levava ao Corujal, onde sabia que teriam alguma privacidade. Encostou-se perto da janela, que mostrava um frio entardecer do lado de fora, e deixou a mochila escorregar até o chão.

"Então" Scorpius falou para Roy, que tinha um olhar de curiosa expectativa, as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu queria perguntar se você quer ir comigo ao Baile" falou, travesso, pegando o punho de Roy e o trazendo para mais perto.

Roy sorriu e passou as mãos por sua cintura.

"Bem... você já me fez essa pergunta antes" ele apontou.

Scorpius aspirou o hálito de menta do garoto. Ele parecia sempre estar chupando uma bala de menta, ao que se recordava.

"E o que foi que você respondeu mesmo?" ele se fez de desentendido.

"Eu disse que adoraria" Roy baixou os olhos para os lábios de Scorpius. "Admita, você quer me beijar".

"Fui tão óbvio assim?" Scorpius passou as mãos pelos ombros do garoto e se adiantou, iniciando o beijo. Scorpius tinha que admitir novamente para si mesmo, aquilo era muito, muito bom. Desde o passeio a Hogsmeade que eles estavam se encontrando pelos cantos do castelo, às vezes de encontro marcado ou de improviso, como acabara de acontecer. Os beijos haviam evoluído bastante desde então, se tornando mais exigentes e sensuais do que os primeiros. Roy não era de muitas palavras e eles definitivamente não andavam de mãos dadas o tempo todo, mas Scorpius estava... feliz com o relacionamento.

Depois de alguns longos minutos de beijos e toques, eles desgrudaram os lábios e se encararam, ofegantes sem, contudo se afastarem.

"Como vai?" Roy perguntou e eles riram. "A propósito, parabéns pela última partida".

"Obrigado. Mas nem tente descobrir nossas estratégias para o próximo jogo contra a Corvinal".

A Sonserina havia ganhado a partida contra a Lufa-Lufa na semana anterior, o que fizera Albus ganhar um pouco mais de confiança entre os demais jogadores e consigo mesmo. O novo goleiro parecia ser uma escolha acertada. Scorpius achava que Albus era um bom líder e que no fundo gostava da liderança, apesar de jurar que não.

"Não tenho essa intenção" informou Roy. "Apesar que Quirke realmente tentou me convencer a obter algumas informações".

"Eu bem que desconfiei. Você não gosta de jogar?" o loiro perguntou, subitamente curioso. Scorpius se deu conta de que havia ainda muito que saber sobre o... namorado.

"Eu tentei entrar para o time como goleiro junto com Fawcett, mas desisti depois. Acho que não me arrependo" ele deu de ombros, passando os dedos delicadamente pelos cabelos de Scorpius, que verbalizou outra de suas dúvidas.

"Como você soube que eu gostava de garotos?"

Afinal, eles tinham começado a flertar antes de toda aquela fofoca. E fora Roy quem começara, no Três Vassouras.

"Eu não sabia. Apenas arrisquei" ele deu de ombros. "Sempre achei você bonito, então, num momento eu estava olhando, no outro você também estava... e você não parecia nada incomodado com meus olhares, para dizer a verdade".

"É, acho que não" Scorpius sorriu. Encorajado pelo gesto do outro, Scorpius ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos castanho-claros bem escovados. "Mas então, você não acreditou naquela história sobre eu e Albus?"

Roy se distanciou um pouco, sua expressão de repente séria.

"Acreditei, no começo" ele deu de ombros novamente, tentando parecer descontraído. "Mas qualquer um pode ver que Potter é hétero. Quero dizer, teve aquela história da Roxy e tudo. Afinal, foi o próprio irmão dela quem espalhou, não foi?"

"Ele não gostava dela" Scorpius se sentiu compelido a defender o amigo. "Quero dizer, não morria de amores, como ele deu a entender. Só achava ela sexy, eu acho".

"Ora, vamos parar de falar de Potter?" Roy não escondeu a irritação dessa vez, mas então voltou a suavizar a expressão ao se pressionar contra ele novamente. "Tenho algumas coisas mais interessantes em mente agora".

Scorpius empurrou sua própria irritação para um canto obscuro de sua mente. Lidaria com aquela aparente hostilidade de Roy com relação a Albus numa outra ocasião. Apenas aproveitaria a sensação daquele beijo e do corpo do garoto colado com o seu, as mãos deslizando por suas costas até mais abaixo...

Eles interromperam o beijo ao ouvir alguém se engasgar. Scorpius encarou Albus parado na entrada da torre, os olhos arregalados e as faces começando a ficarem vermelhas.

"Al!" ele exclamou, se sentindo totalmente sem jeito de uma hora para outra, tentando afastar Roy daquela posição comprometedora. Roy se afastou, encarando Albus com visível contrariedade pela interrupção.

"Err... me desculpem... eu não imaginei... hmm..." ele sacudiu desajeitadamente um pergaminho que trazia na mão e arrumou a mochila atrás das costas. "Me desculpem. Eu vou..."

Ele apontou para a escada e subiu os degraus, encarando os próprios pés.

"Você contou a ele que estaríamos aqui?" Roy perguntou, desconfiado.

"Não! Não tinha nada em mente antes de chamar você" Scorpius se defendeu, também contrariado por causa da acusação.

Roy passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Certo. Me desculpe por isso. Bem, você quer continuar...?"

Scorpius pegou a mochila em vez de responder, consultando a hora.

"Tenho uma aula especial de dança com McGonagall antes do jantar".

"Ok, a gente se vê mais tarde, então".

"É, até mais" Scorpius assistiu enquanto ele se afastava e suspirou, olhando para o alto da escada em espiral. Ele decidiu esperar até que Albus descesse e olhou para a vista da janela tentando dizer para si mesmo que era natural que Roy e Albus se estranhassem, apesar de Albus nunca ter demonstrado qualquer objeção ao garoto.

xXxXxXx

Albus esfregou os olhos assim que chegou ao corujal, só então percebendo que estava sem fôlego por ter subido as escadas correndo. A cena que presenciara parecia queimada em suas retinas.

"Droga" ele se lamentou, caminhando até Atena, que já agitava as asas ansiosa pelos biscoitos que o dono lhe daria. Por que tinha que ter escolhido justo aquele momento para mandar uma carta? Agora ficaria com aquilo na cabeça. Aquele beijo cheio de línguas e aquela _mão_...

Albus sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar do pensamento. Não estava enojado, disse a si mesmo. Era só a estranheza da situação. Era _Scorpius_, pelo amor de Deus! Albus preferia não ter visto nada, se pudesse escolher.

Fez um afago na coruja enquanto a alimentava e prendia a carta em sua perna. Desceu, fazendo mais barulho que o necessário e se sentiu aliviado ao constatar que Scorpius estava sozinho lá em baixo.

"Hey" cumprimentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Já está quase na hora da aula de dança".

"Sim, vamos".

Eles desceram alguns lances de escada em silêncio até que Albus se manifestou novamente, incomodado com a situação e se sentindo no dever de se explicar.

"Sinto muito. Eu só queria mandar uma carta para casa e dar uns petiscos para Atena, você sabe... Não imaginei que... sabe..."

"Tudo bem" Scorpius o tranqüilizou.

"E eu também nem pensei em olhar o Mapa, se não nem teria, sabe..."

Scorpius riu.

"Pare de se justificar ou vai acabar se complicando, Al" ele avisou, divertido.

"Certo".

Albus se sentiu grato ao chegarem à sala marcada, que era ampla o bastante para a prática de valsa. Os sonserinos dividiriam o vexame com os alunos da Grifinória. Rose acenou alegremente para o primo quando entraram, mas ambos se mantiveram mais atrás enquanto a professora pedia silêncio.

"Bem, como eu já disse, esse ano vocês poderão participar do Baile de Inverno e por isso terão uma aula de valsa para a abertura do baile. E antes que me perguntem, não haverá só valsa a festa toda, eu lhes asseguro" ela continuou, enquanto alguns alunos respiravam aliviados. "Será apenas a abertura. Como vocês já devem saber, alunos mais novos só entrarão como acompanhantes de alunos do quarto ano em diante. E não, uma pessoa não pode levar mais de um acompanhante" ela antecipou a pergunta novamente.

"E precisa ter par para ir?" um grifinório perguntou, ao que os outros riram, começando por Lyan Alden.

"Não, não necessariamente. Alunos do quarto ano em diante têm entrada livre sozinhos ou acompanhados. Mais alguma pergunta antes de começarmos?"

Ninguém ousou fazer mais nenhuma pergunta.

"Certo, dividam-se em pares agora e aguardem as minhas instruções. Vamos ver quem vai fazer a demonstração comigo..."

Os garotos desviaram os olhos no mesmo instante, Albus e Scorpius inclusive. Mas o dedo da diretora apontou diretamente para Lyan.

"Sr. Alden, aproxime-se, por favor".

Lyan engasgou com a própria saliva. Albus caiu na risada junto com os outros, ao ver sua pele adquirir uma coloração esverdeada enquanto Lyan se adiantava contrariado.

"Al..." antes que Albus sequer tivesse tempo de se voltar para quem o chamava, Scorpius entrou na frente de Myrtes, segurando o pulso de Albus no mesmo instante.

"Nem pense nisso, Bukingham. Ele já é meu".

"Ora, eu não ouvi você pedir para ele" Myrtes cruzou os braços, desafiadora.

"Então você devia limpar os ouvidos, não é mesmo, Al?" Scorpius se virou para Albus estreitando os olhos numa ameaça caso ele discordasse.

"Hmm... me desculpe, Myrtes..."

Foi a vez de Myrtes estreitar os olhos. Mas ela acabou lançando um olhar de desprezo para Scorpius e indo caçar outro par.

"Eu não vou fazer par com Tunnes. Nem com nenhum grifinório, se puder evitar" Scorpius se justificou, ficando de frente para Albus e endireitando a postura. "Você sabe valsar, Al?"

"Nem um pouquinho" Albus admitiu, esticando o pescoço para McGonagall, que parecia já ter começado as explicações.

"Não ligue para ela" Scorpius falou, segurando uma de suas mãos enquanto guiava a outra mão de Albus para sua cintura. "Minha avó me ensinou a valsar quando eu tinha oito anos. Solte esses braços, Al. Relaxe".

Albus percebeu que estava tenso e tentou relaxar, deixando que Scorpius o posicionasse corretamente. Em seguida o loiro apoiou a mão livre em seu ombro. Albus tentou empurrar novamente a imagem de Scorpius e Bessemer se agarrando, mas encontrou alguma dificuldade.

"Observe os meus pés e me acompanhe" Scorpius instruiu.

Felizmente eles mantinham uma boa distância um do outro, o que permitiu que Albus visse os próprios pés e os de Scorpius entre eles e tentasse segui-los. Os primeiros passos da valsa que começou foram terríveis na opinião do moreno. Albus definitivamente não levava jeito para aquilo.

"Tente se soltar mais, Al. Você está muito tenso. Tem que sentir mais a música e seguir o ritmo. Assim. Isso".

Albus agradeceu por Scorpius estar sendo gentil, pois tinha certeza que estava fazendo tudo errado. Deu uma olhada ao redor e viu Karen dançando com Juniper enquanto Myrtes dançava com um grifinório. Gusto dançava com a amiga de Rose, Trixie, que não parecia muito animada com a coisa toda. Rose estava dançando com o grifinório que havia feito a pergunta sobre ir sozinho.

"Já convidou alguém?" Scorpius perguntou.

"Não" Albus respirou fundo. "Estava pensando em convidar Rose, na verdade..."

Scorpius revirou os olhos, conduzindo ambos a uma volta e quase ganhando uma pisada de pé no processo.

"Rose já tem um par. Roy disse que Fawcett a convidou".

"Fawcett?" Albus estranhou. Rose não era do tipo que apreciava jogadores de quadribol. "Tem certeza?"

"Foi o que Roy disse. Vire novamente" ele instruiu e Albus foi melhor daquela vez.

"Então, é oficial?" Albus perguntou, depois de um momento. "Você e Roy?"

Scorpius assentiu.

"É. Eu o convidei no sábado".

"Acho que eu vou sozinho" Albus confessou. "Não sirvo para esse negócio de dançar mesmo..."

"Você está se saindo bem" assegurou Scorpius e Albus quase acreditou. "Sério. Só precisa se soltar mais. Mas você chega lá. E realmente acho que você devia convidar alguma garota".

"Quem, por exemplo?"

Scorpius abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechar.

"Oh, esqueça" ele concluiu. "Você devia ir sozinho. Eu danço uma música com você, se quiser".

Albus não disse nada, mas não achava que Bessemer gostaria muito da idéia, a julgar pelos olhares que este lhe lançava sempre que possível. Percebeu de repente que ele e Scorpius estavam praticamente da mesma altura. Portanto, ou Albus crescera mais ou Scorpius crescera menos. Ou ambos. Al se perguntou se um dia seria mesmo tão alto quanto seu pai.

"Muito bem, creio que já lhes ensinei o básico" concluiu McGonagall, finalmente soltando um esverdeado Lyan. "Pratiquem durante as semanas e Deus nos ajude a todos. Classe dispensada".

"Albus Potter" Albus arregalou os olhos ao ver Myrtes plantada a sua frente. A centímetros de seu nariz, na verdade. "Você vai ou não vai me convidar para esse maldito baile?"

"Resolveu deixar a sutileza de lado, Bukingham?" Scorpius provocou.

"Cale a boca Scorpius. Albus, eu realmente gostaria de definir logo isso, pois já tive que declinar vários convites, se quer saber".

"Você não aceitou porque não quis. Não venha passar a responsabilidade para Albus" Scorpius interveio novamente.

"Olha aqui, seu..."

"Chega, vocês dois" Albus se postou entre ambos. "Myrtes, se você quiser me acompanhar, tudo bem, mas não precisa _declinar_..."

"Ótimo, então!" ela o cortou comemorando.

"Hm... como amigos, certo?" Albus sentiu a necessidade de acrescentar, só para garantir, ao se lembrar do que Scorpius lhe havia dito sobre Myrtes _gostar_ dele.

A felicidade de Myrtes caiu pela metade, mas ela deu de ombros.

"Como amigos, então, se você prefere. Tchau!"

Ela lançou um olhar vitorioso para Scorpius antes de girar nos calcanhares e sair da sala com Karen.

"Cara, você devia ter ouvido a si mesmo..." Scorpius meneou a cabeça, desapontado. "Ela vai desossar você e estender sua pele para secar até o final do baile".

Albus preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro, 2020. 3ª semana. Baile de Inverno.**

Albus retirou as vestes pretas do malão e desdobrou-as sobre a cama, desalojando Lynx de seu cantinho quente na cama. O felino fez um chiado reprovador antes de pular para o chão e sair. Provavelmente iria caçar seu jantar, já que não prestara muita atenção em sua ração.

"Deixe-me ver" Scorpius foi até ele, vestindo as calças pretas de suas próprias vestes e nada mais. Ele alisou o cetim fosco do paletó preto. "Parece bom" concluiu, mas sacou a varinha e acenou para o colete e a gravata cinza igualmente fosco, que adquiriram um brilho prateado. "Mas agora está melhor".

"Para mim, é tudo igual" Albus deu de ombros.

"Claro que não é" Scorpius falou, se enfiando numa camisa branca levemente plissada, diferente da de Albus que era lisa. "Papai comprou o meu na Suíça".

'Continuo achando igual' Albus pensou, rolando os olhos e se despiu do roupão, começando a se vestir.

"Bela camisa, Scorpius" comentou Lyan, terminando de pentear o cabelo.

"Obrigado" Scorpius olhou para o garoto de cima a baixo enquanto ajeitava a camisa cuidadosamente. Ele provavelmente não achou nenhum motivo para retribuir o elogio, pois levantou as sobrancelhas e voltou a atenção para a própria gravata.

"Hmm, Scorpie, você pode me ajudar com essa camisa?" Albus olhou para a camisa amarrotada que acabara de vestir.

Scorpius mal olhou em sua direção quando acenou a varinha alisando a camisa num piscar de olhos.

"Já vamos indo, caras!" anunciou Lyan. Ele, Juniper e Gusto acenaram em suas vestes pretas _iguais_ e saíram.

"Você sabe com quem Gusto vai?" Albus perguntou, colocando a gravata agora prateada.

"Eu é que sei?" Scorpius deu de ombros. "Aqui, me ajude a escolher um par dessas abotoaduras".

Ele mostrou duas caixinhas de jóias com o que pareciam ser... jóias.

"Hmm..." Albus se aproximou mais para ver os detalhes, pois estava sem óculos. Ambos os pares eram prateados, um deles em forma de miu (μ), a letra grega para "M" de Malfoy, e o outro em formato de botão, com um entalhe de um escorpião. "Gosto mais deste" Albus apontou os últimos.

"Então eu vou usar o outro" Scorpius falou e pegou a letra grega.

"Hey!" Albus se indignou. "Por que perguntou, então?"

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Só para ter certeza. Você pode me ajudar com isso?" ele estendeu o braço e as tais abotoaduras, mas Albus não tinha muita idéia do que fazer com elas e Scorpius rolou os olhos. "Vai dizer que nunca usou abotoadura?"

Albus sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e Scorpius deixou os ombros caírem em derrota.

"Está bem, pode usar as de escorpião, se você gostou tanto" Scorpius falou e pegou um dos pulsos de Albus. "Vou colocar em você, daí você coloca em mim".

Eles colocaram as tais abotoaduras, vestiram os coletes e, por último, os paletós. O colete de Scorpius era preto de cetim fosco como a lapela do paletó.

"Como estou?" ele perguntou, se olhando no espelho presunçosamente, como se já soubesse a resposta.

"Você não precisa que eu responda, precisa?" Albus perguntou, ainda ressentido com a história da escolha das abotoaduras.

Scorpius riu.

"Não, eu sei que estou impecável. Já a sua gravata está torta. E você não vai pentear os cabelos?"

"Já penteei!"

"Ora, você pode fazer melhor que isso, Al".

Scorpius se adiantou e ajeitou os cabelos de Albus, a gravata, o colete, o paletó e o caimento das calças até ficar satisfeito.

"Pronto" ele disse, depois de analisá-lo atentamente. "Não que Bukingham mereça tudo isso, mas... Não se pode ter tudo".

Albus piscou.

"Isso foi um elogio?" perguntou.

"Não deixe que isso lhe suba à cabeça. Você ainda tem muito que melhorar. Vamos?"

Eles saíram para o corredor e Albus esticou o pescoço quando eles chegaram à sala comunal, procurando por Myrtes. Juniper ainda estava lá, sentado numa poltrona balançando um pé nervosamente, olhando para o relógio de pulso com visível impaciência.

"Albus, porque não se senta aqui comigo? Acho que meia noite é cedo para essas duas" ele falou, assim que os viu. O par de Juniper era Karen.

"Eu vou encontrar Roy. Vejo vocês no baile. Albus tente sobreviver a Bukingham até nos encontrarmos" Scorpius recomendou e saiu.

Albus aceitou o conselho de Juniper e se sentou. Eles ficaram em silêncio olhando na direção dos dormitórios femininos, como fazia mais uma porção de garotos por ali. As garotas pareciam ter combinado dar um chá de cadeira na população masculina em geral. Provavelmente Scorpius não teria esse problema com Roy, Albus pensou.

"Lá estão elas!" Juniper ficou de pé num pulo.

Albus viu um segundo mais tarde. Karen usava um vestido longo azul marinho com uma echarpe cobrindo os ombros. Já não era mais tão magra como quando Albus a conhecera. Os cabelos cor de mel estavam presos num coque. Mas Myrtes roubou toda a atenção quando saiu da sombra do corredor, fazendo Albus arregalar os olhos em espanto.

É claro que ele já havia reparado como ela era bonita, com sua pele de boneca de cera contrastando com o negrume dos olhos e dos cabelos. Mas ele não estava acostumado a vê-la sem as vestes da escola, que escondiam as curvas mais maduras de seu corpo pequeno. Ela usava um vestido longo, verde-esmeralda com o busto bordado em prata que deixava os ombros nus. Os cabelos estavam soltos, os cachos uniformes cascateando pelos ombros. A maquiagem fazia com que ela parecesse uma jovem mulher. Ela sorriu, satisfeita, e Albus se lembrou de fechar a boca enquanto ela se aproximava e estendia a mão direita. O que ele devia fazer mesmo?

"Hmm" ele olhou ao redor, viu que Juniper beijava a mão de Karen e fez o mesmo. "Você está muito bonita".

"Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal" ela piscou um olho e Albus se perguntou se seus cílios sempre foram longos e curvados daquela maneira.

"Vamos?" Juniper chamou, sorridente.

Albus observou a maneira como Juniper oferecia o braço para Karen e o copiou novamente. Myrtes agarrou seu braço com determinação e eles se puseram a caminhar. Albus não prestou muita atenção no que Myrtes falava no caminho. Alguma coisa sobre unhas, cabelos e saltos altos. Fez 'uhum's e acenou a cabeça afirmativamente para mantê-la falando enquanto tentava conter seu nervosismo. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando aceitou tudo aquilo? Ele sequer sabia dançar!

"O que é isso? Uma fila?" perguntou Karen quando eles estavam chegando.

Realmente, havia tantos casais entrando no salão que formara um pequeno congestionamento. Albus pensou em sugerir que eles dessem meia volta, mas a fila parecia estar em movimento.

"Ah, isso vai ser fantástico!" comemorou Myrtes, dando pulinhos. "Karen, dê uma olhada no vestido daquela lufa-lufa!"

Albus parou de prestar atenção novamente e enxugou as mãos suadas no paletó, sentindo o estômago revirado. Procurou por Scorpius, mas ele já devia ter entrado. Alguns minutos depois eles finalmente entraram e quase não podiam reconhecer o Grande Salão sem as mesas. Havia uma grande pista de dança no meio e algumas mesas nas beiradas. Um pouco antes da mesa dos professores, havia uma mesa comprida coberta de recipientes vazios, aguardando para se encherem assim que a diretora anunciasse o início do baile.

"Wow!" Myrtes olhou para cima e Albus também olhou, reparando na decoração flutuante, como se houvesse uma chuva de confetes brilhantes suspensa no ar, prestes a desabar sobre todos, além de um globo de luzes girando lentamente, conforme a música baixinha que tocava durante a recepção.

"Onde está a banda?" perguntou Karen.

"Acho que eles não entraram ainda. Mas aquilo sem dúvida é um palco" Juniper apontou para um canto mais à frente.

"Albus!" Lucy tinha aparecido de algum lugar e segurou seus ombros. "Quase não reconheci você! Esse é Kieran Sloper, você deve conhecê-lo" ela apresentou seu par, o batedor do time da Grifinória.

"Olá" Albus apertou a mão do garoto. Achava que ele era mais novo que ela, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Lucy também estava muito diferente usando coque, maquiagem e vestido longo. "Onde está Jimmy?"

"Por aí. Procure por alguém dando vexame, e lá estará ele" Lucy riu. "Está disposto a tirar Davis para uma dança, por isso veio desacompanhado. Mas eu já vi Davis por aí com aquele outro artilheiro do seu time".

"Peppers?" Myrtes, que parecia não estar prestando atenção, se manifestou. "Você está de brincadeira".

"Eu também vi" concordou Sloper. "Lá está Dominique, você não a estava procurando, Lucy?"

"Ah, sim!" ela acenou para Dominique, que não parecia menos bonita do que sempre, então se aproximou do ouvido do primo para cochichar. "Bela companhia, você tem aí, heim? Deixe tia Ginny ficar sabendo disso... Até mais!"

"Hey! Não é nada disso!" Albus tentou protestar, mas Lucy fez tchauzinho com a mão e saiu. "Onde estão Juny e Karen?"

"Logo ali, conversando com Lyan. Al, você sabia que Lyan tinha convidado aquela corvinal de nariz arrebitado?" Myrtes perguntou enquanto eles se aproximavam dos outros. Albus deu de ombros.

Antes que chegassem, porém, Albus esbarrou em alguém e se virou para pedir desculpas, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta ao reconhecer Roy Bessemer.

"Você" ele falou, sem esconder seu desagrado.

"Al! Finalmente!" Scorpius estava logo ao seu lado. "Vocês demoraram para..." ele também se interrompeu quando Myrtes se voltou para ele.

"Ah, aí está você" ela falou, sem entusiasmo, fazendo a mesma expressão de desagrado de Bessemer.

Scorpius a encarou de cima abaixo e torceu o lábio superior.

"Bem, você se superou" ele concluiu sem, contudo deixar que soasse como um elogio.

"Você também está vestido para matar, Scorpius" ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça. "Albus, por que não vamos...?"

Mas Myrtes foi interrompida pela voz da diretora McGonagall magicamente aumentada.

"Atenção, senhores e senhoritas, sejam bem-vindos ao Baile de Inverno! Uma salva de palmas para a nossa banda, Gárgulas de Norfolk!"

Houve uma explosão de aplausos e assobios agudos enquanto os integrantes esquisitos da banda entravam fazendo reverências. McGonagall continuou:

"Agora, eu peço que todos os casais se posicionem na pista de dança para a valsa de abertura. Espero que todos se divirtam. Vale lembrá-los que não é permitido o uso de bebidas alcoólicas e há salgadinhos e doces para todos, portanto nada de gulodices. Se alguém passar mal, solte fagulhas vermelhas para o alto imediatamente. Obrigada".

Houve uma comoção enquanto quase todos se dirigiam para a pista de danças. Apenas alguns poucos alunos ficaram nas mesas, os desacompanhados. Albus tentou procurar por James, mas era impossível no meio de tanta gente mais alta que ele.

"Aqui" Myrtes pegou uma de suas mãos e a posicionou em sua cintura, agarrando a outra, encarando-o nos olhos. "Você está suado".

"Me desculpe" Albus enxugou a mão novamente antes de voltar a se posicionar enquanto procurava por Scorpius.

A multidão os havia afastado um pouco, mas seus olhos se encontraram e Scorpius deu um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. Tinha uma das mãos no ombro de Bessemer, que estava de costas para ele.

A música começou. Felizmente Myrtes parecia ter tudo sob controle, guiando seus passos desajeitados e se esquivando de seus pés. Ela estava concentrada o bastante na dança para não dizer nada. Albus sentiu os dedos formigarem por causa do bordado de seu corpete. Em dado momento, ela se soltou de seu pescoço e rodopiou, como faziam várias outras garotas.

"Lembre-se do que eu falei, Al" Scorpius havia se aproximado e falava próximo ao seu ouvido. "Solte-se!"

Albus virou para encará-lo, mas pisou no pé de Myrtes.

"Me desculpe!"

"Preste atenção" ela reprovou, mas voltou a se concentrar na dança.

Scorpius entrou em seu campo de visão, eventualmente, e moveu os lábios para dizer algo como 'A música. Siga a música'.

Albus gemeu. Só queria que tudo terminasse logo. E foi um alívio quando a valsa acabou e todos aplaudiram. Ele já começou a procurar a mesa mais próxima, mas a música recomeçou, agitada e pulsante, fazendo todos vibrarem, inclusive Myrtes. O globo de luzes começou a girar mais rápido e um caleidoscópio de cores se formou sobre todos.

"Agora é que vai começar o baile de verdade!" Myrtes comemorou e Albus voltou a gemer.

"Olha, eu vou..."

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum!" ela falou, taxativa, e começou a dançar, por vezes segurando suas mãos, tentando movê-lo junto, mas Albus não tinha idéia do que fazer.

Olhou desesperado para Scorpius, mas ele também estava dançando, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e Albus definitivamente não sabia fazer aquilo com os braços e as pernas sem parecer patético.

Albus ouviu alguém gritando seu nome e viu James acenando no meio de todo mundo.

"Já volto!" ele disse para Myrtes e se esgueirou para fora do alcance dela, que não ficou nada feliz. "Jimmy! Você está sozinho?"

"Sim" ele não parecia muito desanimado e olhava por cima do ombro o tempo todo. "Você ficou muito bem nessa roupa".

"Obrigado. Você também..."

"Ouça, você viu Shannon por aí?"

"Não. Mas Lucy disse que ela está acompanhada" Albus avisou, porém James deu de ombros.

"Aquele Peppers? Não sei o que ela quer provar com isso, o cara é magrelo e narigudo! Eu fui a melhor opção que apareceu para ela, garanto que está arrependida por ter recusado meu convite. Vou salvá-la, você vai ver" ele olhou por cima do ombro novamente. "Wilbur! Ele deve saber... Se quiser um conselho, Albus, tome as batidinhas de abacaxi. Esqueça o ponche. Batidinhas de abacaxi. Hey, Wil!"

Ele saiu, deixando Albus com a boca aberta, quase falando sozinho. A música mudou, porém continuava agitada. Mas pelo menos Myrtes não estava em nenhum lugar a vista. Albus se esgueirou pelo meio dos casais e saiu do outro lado da pista, seu olhar sendo atraído por Gusto, que acenava com um copo de ponche.

"Onde está Myrtes?" ele perguntou, assim que Albus se aproximou.

"Por aí. E você? Está sozinho?"

"Sim. Eu não acredito que você abandonou Myrtes. Ela vai matar você, cara".

Albus deu de ombros.

"Isso é ponche?" perguntou.

"Sim, mas não precisa ir até a mesa. É só chamar uma das bandejas".

E, dizendo isso, Gusto colocou dois dedos debaixo da língua e assobiou. Uma bandeja flutuante apareceu de algum lugar à sua direita, estacionando no meio dos dois. Albus deu uma espiada em seu conteúdo. Havia ponche e outras batidinhas, uma vermelha que devia ser de morango e outra amarela que devia ser de abacaxi.

"Isso é batidinha de abacaxi?" ele perguntou para ninguém em especial e uma taça da batidinha amarela se ergueu. "Hmm obrigado".

Em seguida, apareceu outra bandeja com salgadinhos e doces, mas Albus passou a vez para Gusto, que se serviu de vários. Albus bebericou sua bebida e franziu o cenho.

"Isso tem alcool?"

"Tem?" Gusto pareceu excitado e assobiou de novo, se servindo da mesma bebida. "Tem mesmo! Quem será que fez isso?"

Albus preferiu não responder, apesar de ter um palpite. Mas estava realmente muito gostosa, a batidinha. Em poucos goles ele já havia terminado e sentiu um gostinho de quero mais.

"Albus! Você está fantástico!" Rose havia se aproximado, com Fawcett logo atrás. "Podemos nos sentar com vocês?"

"Tem certeza que não quer dançar mais um pouco?" Fawcett não parecia muito à vontade.

"Daqui a pouco. Estou doida para tomar um pouco de ponche. Está gostoso?"

"A batidinha de abacaxi está melhor" recomendou Gusto e assobiou.

Rose preferiu o ponche mesmo, assim como Fawcett, mas Albus aproveitou para se servir de mais uma batidinha.

"O ponche da vovó é melhor, mas tudo bem" Rose limpou a boca num guardanapo. "Então, Lucy disse que você estava muito bem acompanhado. Imagino que seja Myrtes, pela descrição que ela fez. Onde está ela?"

"Por aí" Albus esvaziou mais um copo e pensou se ficaria muito chato se assobiasse novamente.

"Ah, lá está ela!" Rose falou e Albus sentiu o estômago afundar quando Myrtes finalmente o avistou, se aproximando carrancuda.

"Que belo par você está me saindo, Al" ela reclamou, então cumprimentou Rose educadamente e fuzilou Gusto, que estava sentado do outro lado de Albus, com o olhar. "Gusto, chegue para lá".

Ele obedeceu e assobiou novamente. Albus pensou que precisava de mais uma batidinha. Myrtes se serviu da de morango, apesar da indicação de Gusto, e puxou conversa com Rose, para alívio de Albus. Ele aproveitou para escanear a pista de dança. Achou ter visto Scorpius em algum ponto, mas percebeu que era Louis.

"Como Louis conseguiu vir?" ele perguntou para Rose.

"Ah, uma garota do quarto ano o convidou. Parece que ele está se divertindo um bocado, não é mesmo?"

"Pois é" Myrtes comentou, emburrada. "Todo mundo parece estar se divertindo naquela pista de dança, não é mesmo?"

Ela lançou um olhar de esguelha para Albus, que fingiu não ter reparado.

"Vamos dançar agora?" Fawcett havia se levantado, estendendo a mão para Rose, que aceitou.

Myrtes limpou a garganta ruidosamente ao vê-los se afastar. Albus suspirou.

"Ouça, Myrtes, me desculpe. Eu não gosto de dançar. Devia ter dito isso antes..."

Foi a vez dela de suspirar.

"Está bem. Então vamos ficar aqui sentados assistindo enquanto todos se divertem, se você prefere assim".

"Eu vou dar uma volta" anunciou Gusto e Albus o invejou por poder simplesmente fugir quando bem entendesse.

Que isso lhe servisse de lição para nunca mais convidar ninguém para um baile.

"Então" Myrtes aproximou sua cadeira até suas coxas quase se tocarem. "Você não gosta de dançar?"

"Não".

"Não gosta ou não sabe?"

"As duas coisas".

"Eu posso ajudar você, sabe?" ela colocou a mão sobre a de Albus, que se virou, surpreendido. Myrtes o encarava muito de perto. "As músicas lentas são as melhores para se começar. É só dançar abraçadinho ao som da música e nada mais..."

Albus engoliu em seco. Agora suas coxas estavam mesmo se tocando e Myrtes estava tão perto que ele não conseguia mais encarar seus olhos, deixando o olhar cair para sua boca entreaberta quando ela umedeceu os lábios.

"Espero não estar interrompendo nada".

Albus piscou e o momento se desfez ao reconhecer a voz de Scorpius carregada de desprezo. Albus corou sem saber exatamente se era pelo que estava prestes a fazer ou por Scorpius quase ter presenciado aquilo.

Myrtes lançou um de seus olhares assassinos, como se esperasse que Scorpius se desintegrasse diante dele, mas Albus evitou encarar o amigo. Já que Gusto não estava, achou-se na obrigação de assobiar para chamar a bandeja enquanto Scorpius e Bessemer tomavam assentos na mesa. Bessemer se sentou bem a sua frente e susteve seu olhar enquanto tomava seu ponche. Albus quis derreter para debaixo da mesa, mas tomou outra bebida em vez disso.

"Isso tem álcool" Scorpius constatou, levantando uma sobrancelha ao encarar sua batidinha de abacaxi, mas continuou tomando mesmo assim.

Albus começou a balançar uma perna nervosamente. Uma música terminou e outra começou. Lenta e romântica, fazendo as meninas na pista de dança suspirarem.

"Ah, Albus, eu adoro essa música!" Myrtes se levantou e pôs as mãos na cintura. "Vamos, eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta dessa vez".

Albus aceitou. Não porque o convite lhe tentasse, mas porque qualquer coisa seria melhor do que os olhares que Bessemer lhe lançava, como se o avisasse para sumir de sua frente antes que ele tomasse providências. Não que tivesse medo do garoto, mas achava aquilo tudo muito constrangedor e queria evitar uma cena com o namorado de Scorpius.

Ele seguiu Myrtes, se embrenhando no meio dos casais da pista de dança até achar que estava longe o suficiente.

"Coloque as mãos na minha cintura, Al. As duas. Assim" ela guiou suas mãos, depois se pendurou em seu pescoço, o queixo repousando em seu ombro enquanto ela falava bem próximo de seu ouvido. "Agora se mova lentamente comigo, sem levantar muito o pé do chão".

Albus espiou os outros casais e concluiu que aquilo não era mesmo muito difícil. Os cabelos de Myrtes cheiravam erva-doce. Os bordados de seu corpete ainda pinicavam sob seus dedos, que envolviam sua cintura fina e delicada.

"Não é tão difícil, não é mesmo?" ela falou, causando um arrepio em seu pescoço.

Ela virou o rosto lentamente, seu hálito quente passando como fogo pela linha de seu queixo e Albus se viu olhando para seus grandes olhos negros e novamente para sua boca, cada vez mais perto. Então alguém esbarrou em sua costela e ele pisou no pé de Myrtes com o susto.

"Ouch!" ela se afastou, zangada. "Eu disse para não levantar o pé! O que há com você, Albus?"

"Eu..." Albus passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. "Olhe, Myrtes, nós não devíamos... quero dizer, somos amigos! As coisas podem ficar... estranhas se... hmm..."

"Você está me dando um fora, Albus Potter?" ela o interrompeu, enraivecida e Albus engoliu em seco.

"Não! Quero dizer... não é bem isso... Ouch!"

Albus não percebeu o que estava acontecendo até ela ter espalmado a mão em sua face.

"Vá caçar sapos, Albus".

Myrtes girou nos calcanhares de queixo erguido e se afastou.

"Mas que diabos!" Albus reclamou, alisando a face que ainda ardia.

"Uhg! Esse deve ter doído" Wilbur Stray estava ali perto, dançando com uma garota de olhos puxados e lhe lançou um sorriso condescendente. Então James apareceu, a camisa manchada de ponche, cheirando a frutas cítricas. "Ugh! Esse não deve ter doído, mas provavelmente foi bastante humilhante".

"Cale a boca, Wil" James falou para o amigo, limpou a própria camisa com um aceno de varinha e passou um braço pelos ombros de Albus. "Então, irmãozinho, o que acha de dividir uma garrafa comigo? Nós dois merecemos mais do que todo mundo hoje, hein?" ele enfiou a mão por dentro do paletó, que ainda recendia a frutas cítricas, e retirou uma garrafa, então empurrou o irmão antes que este protestasse. "Vamos para um canto mais sossegado".

xXxXxXx

"Você vai prestar atenção em mim ou vai sair correndo atrás dele de uma vez?"

"O que você disse?" Scorpius desviou o olhar da pista de dança e deu uma dentada em sua tortilha.

Roy Bessemer alargou as narinas em sinal de contrariedade, mas Gusto, Juniper, Karen, Lyan e sua acompanhante corvinal se aproximaram rindo e tomaram lugares na mesa em volta deles.

"Nada. Vamos dançar" Roy disse e aguardou que Scorpius terminasse de tomar sua bebida antes de se levantar.

Roy segurou sua mão e o guiou para o lado oposto ao que Albus e Myrtes haviam tomado minutos antes. Scorpius não disse nada, mas não conseguiu mais curtir o baile depois de presenciar o joguinho de sedução de Myrtes. Aquela garota jogava sujo. Não era certo o que ela estava fazendo, se aproveitando das fraquezas de Albus para tirar algum proveito próprio. Queria estar por perto para frustrar todas as tentativas da garota, pois Albus era muito bobo para dar um chega-pra-lá na garota da maneira que ela merecia.

"Está bem, você não quer dançar, já entendi" disse Roy, frustrado.

Eles voltaram para a mesa, mas ocuparam a do lado, onde Rose e Fawcett haviam acabado de se sentar. Roy começou a conversar com ambos, mas Scorpius fez uma varredura visual na pista de dança, depois nas mesas, depois nos cantos mais afastados, mas não havia sinal de Albus. Em certo momento, ele achou ter visto Myrtes, mas a perdeu de vista num piscar de olhos. Não soube precisar quanto tempo havia se passado quando Rose apontou em direção às portas do Grande Salão.

"Hey, aqueles dois não são James e Albus?"

"Onde?" Scorpius ficou atento.

"Ali, conversando com a professora Vector".

"Parece que estão encrencados" observou Fawcett, e Scorpius teve que concordar. A professora Vector apontava o dedo para ambos, que olhavam para os próprios pés e pareciam um tanto cambaleantes.

"Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo" Scorpius falou, já se levantando e ouviu quando Roy também arrastou a cadeira.

"Hey, Scorpius, você não devia...!"

Scorpius não lhe deu atenção. A cada passo que se aproximava tinha mais certeza de que a impressão que tinha estava correta. Albus estava bêbado, assim como James.

"... não interessa os seus motivos. Vocês dois sabem que é expressamente proibido..." ralhava a professora Vector.

"Mas a senhora não tem provas, professora" James falou e a professora deu um passo para trás, provavelmente por causa do bafo de álcool.

"O que está acontecendo?" Scorpius se aproximou e Albus cambaleou até ele, que o segurou pelo cotovelo a tempo.

"Ssscopie! Shhh! Num se preocupe, Jimmy tem tudo sob controle".

"É, eu estou vendo..."

"Ah, finalmente alguém são com que eu possa conversar!" exclamou a professora, voltando-se para Scorpius. "Estes dois foram flagrados consumindo bebida alcoólica. Mas estão bêbados demais para entender que a festa acabou para eles. Já para seus dormitórios! Conversaremos amanhã sobre suas detenções!" ela falou e guiou James pelos ombros porta afora.

"O que foi que você fez, Albus!" Scorpius chiou por entre os dentes.

"Eu não fiz nada! Foi Jimmy! A culpa é toooda dele!" ele falou, enrolando as palavras.

"Vamos, Al".

"Para onde?"

"Para o dormitório".

"Ah, mas eu não quero dormir ainda!" Albus choramingou.

"Você não precisa dormir se não quiser. Apenas venha".

"Mas é para isso que as pessoas vão para o dor-mi-tório, você sabe? Vão para dor-mir. E eu não quero dormir".

"Ok, então vamos dar uma voltinha pelas masmorras".

"Legal! Vamos, então".

Scorpius ouviu alguém chamar seu nome e se virou para ver Roy se aproximando de cara fechada.

"Scorpius! Aonde você vai?"

"Ah, é ele!" Albus exclamou ao ver Roy e se aproximou mais, supostamente para sussurrar em seu ouvido, mas Scorpius teve certeza de que Roy escutaria cada palavra. "Ele não vai muito com a minha cara, sabe".

"Vou levar Albus para o dormitório" Scorpius falou.

"Mentira! Vamos dar uma voltinha nas masmorras. Hmmm sem ofensas" Albus acrescentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Sabe, não é nada demais. Só um passeiozinho. Você pode vir, se quiser".

"Você vai me deixar aqui, plantado?" Roy falou, indignado.

"Al, porque você não se senta aqui um pouquinho, sim?"

"Oh, parece ótimo!"

Scorpius o ajudou a se sentar em um banquinho e o escorou na parede, próximo ao batente.

"Roy, olhe para ele. Mal consegue andar!" no momento em que Scorpius apontou, Albus escorregou e quase caiu, como que para reforçar seu argumento. "Eu vou levá-lo para o dormitório, já volto".

"Não precisa voltar" ele falou, levantando o queixo e Scorpius o encarou, incrédulo.

"Ótimo!" falou e deu as costas, mas Roy continuou:

"Se você sair, estará escolhendo ele ao invés de mim, Scorpius. Espero que saiba disso".

"Qual é o seu problema, Roy?" Scorpius perdeu a paciência, mas tentou manter o volume baixo para não chamar atenção. "Foi você mesmo quem disse que Albus é hétero!"

"É, mas isso não impede você de gostar dele, não é mesmo?"

Scorpius soltou uma risada sem humor.

"Que besteira! Mas se você faz tanta questão de tornar isso pessoal, acredito que isso seja um adeus".

Dizendo aquilo, Scorpius deu-lhe as costas de uma vez por todas. Ajudou Albus a se levantar e passou um dos braços do amigo pelos próprios ombros.

"Besse... Bessssssse... _ele_ não vem conosco?" Albus perguntou, uma ruga se formando em sua testa conforme tentava pronunciar o nome corretamente. "Ops, aquela parede desviou de mim por pouco, você viu?".

"Vamos. Devagar. Um passo depois do outro. Isso".

Albus continuou falando baboseiras e cambaleando até eles chegarem ao dormitório. Scorpius fez ele se sentar na própria cama e começou a ajudá-lo a se despir do paletó e tirar a gravata.

"Sabe, você não deveria se aproveitar de mim só porque eu estou meio tonto" disse Albus, enquanto Scorpius tirava seus sapatos. "Acho que foi aquele salgadinho que eu tinha guardado no bolso. Ou era um doce? Se Fred ainda 'tivesse em Hogwarts, eu já teria um culpado".

"Aquilo era um papel de bala, Albus".

E felizmente Scorpius havia sido rápido o bastante para impedir que Albus engolisse. Mas poderia ter sido pior. Pelo menos Albus não tinha vomitado. Ainda. Scorpius puxou a camisa de Albus de dentro da calça e pausou por um momento, pensando se devia terminar de trocá-lo. Mas não teve tempo de chegar a uma conclusão, pois o moreno se deitou.

"Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Vamos deixar para passear pelas masmorras amanhã..."

"Onde está sua varinha?" Scorpius se lembrou.

Albus franziu a testa por um momento, então enfiou a mão no bolso esquerdo da calça social e retirou a varinha de mogno, descansando-a sobre o criado-mudo.

"Por que você não fica aqui comigo?" Albus bateu na outra beirada da cama. "Eu nem estou com sono ainda..."

Ele bocejou ao final da frase. Scorpius suspirou, puxou as cobertas por cima de Albus e se sentou onde ele indicara. O baile não terminaria tão cedo. E ele já nem tinha mais com quem dançar.

"Espero que você se lembre disso tudo amanhã, Al. Vai lhe ensinar uma lição".

"Ah, não quero estudar agora... estou meio tonto".

"Feche os olhos que melhora".

"Certo" Albus fechou os olhos. "Wow! Tá tudo rodando! Fecha os olhos também, Scorpie! É legal!"

Scorpius riu.

"Cale a boca, Al" ele estendeu a mão e passou os dedos pelos cabelos do amigo, sem pensar muito no que fazia.

"Hmm... mas isso é bem melhor..." Albus aprovou e bocejou de novo, se acomodando melhor na cama.

Scorpius se lembrou de quando dormira na casa de Albus e a mãe dele havia feito o mesmo. Albus parecia prestes a ronronar. Scorpius afastou a franja do rosto cada vez mais relaxado e sorriu. Mais cedo, Albus havia ficado surpreso ao receber um elogio, mas não deveria. Ele era bonito, mesmo que seu charme fosse não-intencional. O que talvez o tornasse ainda mais belo. Não era como Roy, que aprendera a usar sua franja de modo atraente e calculava seus movimentos para não parecer desengonçado. Albus não parecia se preocupar com nada disso. E ainda assim, conseguia ser mais bonito que Roy em suas vestes de gala simples.

O pensamento fez o sorriso de Scorpius morrer lentamente e uma ruga se formar em sua testa. Roy havia insinuado que Scorpius estava a fim de Albus. E, o que era pior, Scorpius não achava aquilo tão absurdo quanto fizera parecer. Vinha se perguntando a mesma coisa, ultimamente.

O loiro engoliu em seco e recolheu a mão por um momento, continuando a encarar Albus. Ele bem que sentira vontade de beijá-lo algumas vezes, mas a beleza e o bom humor de Albus eram tão cativantes que seria difícil não querer fazê-lo.

De repente Albus deu um pulo, daqueles que Scorpius dava quando estava prestes a dormir e de repente parecia que estava caindo. Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade, mas parecia ainda meio adormecido quando se virou um pouco de lado e voltou a fechá-los.

Albus já não era mais tão magro, talvez pela prática de quadribol ou talvez pela genética. Scorpius se lembrava de ter visto algumas fotos do pai de Albus e Harry Potter já fora tão magro quanto Albus. Ele estava mais alto também. O rosto adquiria feições mais marcantes. Sem falar nos olhos...

Scorpius estendeu a mão novamente para seus cabelos. As mechas eram sedosas, apesar de obedecerem a um desenho intrincado e indefinido, como pinceladas a esmo em uma tela abstrata. O cheiro do xampu, Scorpius já conhecia. O xampu era o mesmo que todos usavam em Hogwarts, mas partia de um princípio similar ao de algumas poções, como a poção do amor Amortentia, pois cada um obtinha o cheiro de que mais gostava. Os cabelos de Albus cheiravam a chocolate com menta e uma brisa morna de chuva. O xampu de Scorpius costumava cheirar a pêssego e folhas secas de outono nos primeiros anos. Mas havia mudado algum tempo atrás para menta. No início Scorpius achava que aquilo se devia apenas às balas de menta que Roy costumava chupar, mas reconhecia que não era bem isso.

Bem... então Scorpius estava ferrado. Era isso.

Scorpius ouviu um miado suave antes de Lynx pular para cima da cama, se aconchegando entre ele e Albus. O felino encarou-o nos olhos por um momento, em seguida passou o olhar para o dono adormecido e finalmente se acomodou melhor para dormir, ronronando. Scorpius bocejou e consultou o relógio. Já não tinha tanta vontade de voltar para a festa. Muito menos desacompanhado. Talvez se ele pudesse apenas fechar os olhos e ficar por ali mesmo...

'Ah, que se dane' ele pensou, ao chutar os sapatos. Despiu o próprio paletó, a gravata e puxou a camisa para fora da calça como fizera com Albus, antes de se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, tentando não desalojar Lynx no processo. O felino levantou a cabeça e balançou o rabo lentamente antes de voltar a ronronar suavemente. Scorpius fez as cortinas da cama de dossel se fecharem com um aceno de varinha antes de pousá-la no outro criado.

"Boa noite para você também, Lynx".

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: **Passamos das 100 reviews! \o/

Muito obrigada a todos que deixam seus recadinhos, por menores ou maiores que sejam! É muito motivante saber o que vocês estão achando da fic. E aos que lêem e não se pronunciam, meus agradecimentos também! Eu posso vê-los nos 'hits' da fic, que têm crescido bastante. Adoraria que vocês se pronunciassem nem que fosse pra dizer duas palavras de incentivo ou crítica, mas sem pressão rss

Agora... preciso perguntar uma coisa: alguém de vocês já leu a Trilogia Bartimeus? Eu acabei de ler esses dias e preciso de alguém para surtar comigo i.i

E para quem não leu, fica aqui a minha indicação. Não há como comparar com Harry Potter, porque é um estilo completamente diferente com boas doses de sarcazmo, sombrio e hilário ao mesmo tempo. Enfim, fantástico!

Como a boa traça de livros que sou aceito suas indicações também, caso alguém se sinta tentado em compartilhá-las comigo!


	9. Ano 4 Parte 2

**Capítulo 8 – 4° Ano – Parte 2 de 2**

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro, 2020. 4ª semana. O dia seguinte ao Baile de inverno.**

Scorpius não soube precisar se havia acordado com os sussurros ou com o clarão de luz que atravessou suas pálpebras o suficiente para ser registrado pelas suas retinas. Ele grunhiu e abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Primeiro registrou que já era manhã. Depois, que estava quase caindo da cama. E então, três garotos espiando pelas frestas das cortinas com uma câmera na mão.

"Ficou bom, ficou bom?" sussurrou Juniper, tentando alcançar a câmera na mão de Lyan, que chiou.

"Cai fora! E fiquem quietos!"

"Olhem, Scorpius acordou!" Gusto apontou.

O primeiro a reagir, no entanto, foi Lynx, que soltou um miado ameaçador, arrepiando os pêlos, e bufando. Ele ficou em pé no meio da cama, as pernas esticadas, o corpo encolhido formando um 'S'.

"O-o" disse Lyan, dando um passo para trás lentamente.

"Mas o que é isso?" Scorpius içou parte do tronco, se apoiando nos cotovelos, piscando. Então puxou Lynx para mais perto, fazendo-o relaxar um pouco, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Lyan.

Albus grunhiu e se mexeu.

"Ah, bem, confesso que estou um pouco desapontado" Lyan recuperou a coragem ao ver Lynx nos braços de Scorpius.

"É..." disse Gusto. "Com todas essas roupas ao redor da cama, Myrtes e Bessemer abandonados no baile, nós bem que achamos que poderia rolar alguma chantagem..."

"Que pena..." Juniper também parecia decepcionado. "Já imaginaram a manchete? 'Albus abandona Myrtes na pista de dança e vai para cama com Scorpius'. Cara, Myrtes arrancaria sua cabeça e colocaria na mesa dos professores no Grande Salão".

Os três gargalharam. Albus se remexeu novamente e franziu a testa com uma expressão que Scorpius adivinhou ser de dor ao tentar abrir um olho.

"Ahhh!" ele reclamou, levando as mãos à cabeça. "Estou morrendo!"

Eles tiveram a decência de rir baixinho dessa vez.

"Parece que temos outro de ressaca por aqui" concluiu Lyan. "O Prof. Slughorn está distribuindo poção para ressaca para os que contrabandearam álcool para o baile. Gus aqui já foi tomar".

"É, ajuda" ele acenou positivamente.

"Mas o Gus aqui ficou bêbado com batidinhas de frutas!" zombou Juniper, que ganhou um peteleco de Gusto.

"É, alguém conseguiu batizar a batidinha de abacaxi!" exclamou Lyan extasiado.

"Foi meu irmão" Albus sussurrou, tentando mais uma vez se levantar. "Agora dá para vocês calarem a boca?"

"Seu irmão?" Lyan fez uma careta, então meneou a cabeça. "Já não se fazem mais grifinórios como antigamente..."

Então ele inesperadamente levantou a câmera mais uma vez e tirou outra foto, fazendo Albus choramingar e Scorpius rosnar.

"Pegue o do meio, Lynx!" Scorpius atiçou, e o gato empinou nas patas traseiras, mostrando as garras. Aparentemente o flash também o irritava.

Os três garotos saíram tropeçando, gritando e rindo. Scorpius alcançou a varinha e abriu as cortinas. Eles stavam sozinhos no dormitório novamente.

"Como você se sente?" o loiro perguntou para Albus, se levantando e recolhendo roupas e sapatos.

"Como se tivesse levado uma botinada na cabeça e engolido meias usadas" respondeu Albus, se sentando na beirada da cama e segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos, como se ela estivesse prestes a desabar dos ombros.

"Eu vou buscar a poção para você" Scorpius se ofereceu, então deu uma olhada para as próprias vestes amassadas. "Depois que tirar isso, é claro".

"Não. Eu vou com você. Eu provavelmente deveria comer alguma coisa, se é que ainda tem café da manhã".

"Se não tiver, nós vamos até a cozinha" Scorpius deu de ombros, terminando de se despir e colocando roupas mais quentes e confortáveis para a viagem de trem. Em poucas horas eles partiriam para casa para passar o feriado.

"Oh, por favor, me diga que eu não tentei comer um papel de bala" implorou Albus, o rosto escondido nas mãos.

"Mas você tentou. E eu não vou me esquecer do seu vexame pelo resto da minha vida. Nem se você tentasse apagar minha memória, o que eu não recomendo que você tente, sério".

Albus grunhiu em resposta. Ele demorou um pouco mais para se vestir, mas logo os dois foram até os aposentos de Slughorn para que Albus tomasse a poção. O alívio foi imediato, porém o professor não perdeu a oportunidade para fazer um sermão sobre consumo de álcool entre adolescentes. O café da manhã já havia terminado. De fato, já era quase hora do almoço, então eles foram até a cozinha e aceitaram uma "trouxinha para a viagem" dos elfos, correndo para arrumar os malões antes de almoçarem.

Eles embarcaram na Estação de Hogsmeade pouco tempo depois, dividindo uma cabine com os outros garotos sonserinos. Eles haviam acabado de se acomodar quando Myrtes apareceu na porta da cabine, limpando a garganta, a expressão séria.

"Albus, posso falar com você um minuto, por favor?" ela perguntou formal. "A sós" ela acrescentou, olhando para os outros, o olhar se demorando ainda mais em Scorpius.

Scorpius não tivera tempo ainda para questionar Albus sobre o encontro. E o que fizera Albus encher a cara e abandonar a festa sozinho. As possibilidades eram muitas, algumas assustadoras, portanto o loiro tentava não pensar a respeito. Scorpius estreitou os olhos de volta para a garota, por via das dúvidas.

"Hmm... claro!" Albus mexeu nos bolsos ao se levantar e se demorou um pouco ajeitando as vestes. Scorpius demorou a entender que ele estava oferecendo alguma coisa disfarçadamente com a mão esquerda. O loiro pegou algo gelatinoso, também discretamente, e Albus finalmente deixou a cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Lyan, Gusto e Juniper imediatamente fizeram uma algazarra ao se agacharem perto da porta e colarem o ouvido nela, lutando para ver quem tinha a melhor posição. Scorpius examinou o objeto em sua mão e sorriu ao reconhecer uma orelha extensível. Encaixou-a no ouvido e encarou a paisagem na janela quando o trem começou a se mover.

"_... queria dizer que sinto muito por aquilo..."_ dizia a voz abafada de Myrtes.

"_Não tem problema. Talvez eu tenha merecido"_ Albus respondeu.

"_Não, você deixou bem claro desde o início que nós iríamos como amigos. Eu é que quis forçar as coisas. Me desculpe... Mas eu gosto de você Al... gosto de verdade"._

Scorpius sentiu alguma coisa entalar na garganta e engoliu com dificuldade, tentando ignorar os murmúrios dos outros três ocupantes da cabine.

"O que foi que ele disse?", cochichava um.

"Quieto!" dizia o outro.

"Não estou ouvindo nada" o outro completava.

"_Ouça, Myrtes..."_

"_Shh! Ouça você. Eu já entendi. Você não gosta de mim da mesma maneira. Eu sei reconhecer uma causa perdida, está bem?"_ ela pareceu levemente desdenhosa, por um momento, mas então voltou a soar melancólica. _"Eu entendo, de verdade. E pretendo continuar sendo sua amiga, se você quiser"._

"Ela disse vadia?"

"Cale a boca".

"Continuo não ouvindo nada..."

"_É o que eu mais quero! Quero dizer, você é linda, Myrtes. Inteligente, obstinada... Mas nós nunca daríamos certo. E então ficaria tudo tão... estranho..."_

"_Eu sei. Faz sentido o que você diz agora. Você é teimoso demais"._

"_E você é durona demais. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida antes, aquele tapa esmagou com todas. Literalmente" _o tom de Albus indicava brincadeira, mas Scorpius estreitou os olhos. Então ela tinha dado um tapa em Albus? Como ela se atrevera?

"_Amigos?"_

"_Amigos"._

Houve um barulho irritante, provavelmente a outra orelha sendo esmagada num abraço, então Scorpius a retirou do ouvido. No instante seguinte a maçaneta girou e os três garotos se apressaram, porém Juniper acabou sendo derrubado pela porta se abrindo.

"Eu não estava ouvindo, juro!" ele se explicou, porém Albus meneou a cabeça para ele, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Nós estávamos saindo!" explicou Lyan, parecendo desapontado por não ter havido gritos nem feitiços voando por todos os lados. "Vamos dar uma volta, certo?"

"Certo" concordou Gusto e os três saíram.

"Por que você fez isso?" Scorpius perguntou, ao devolver a orelha extensível.

Albus deu de ombros e guardou o objeto no bolso.

"Não sei. Para poupar saliva, talvez. Eu iria lhe contar tudo depois, de qualquer jeito. Mas confesso que achava que ia levar outro tapa e precisaria de alguém para juntar os pedaços" ele riu da própria tragédia.

Scorpius não disse nada. Tinha vontade de xingar a garota, mas ao mesmo tempo estava aliviado por tudo ter acabado, de um jeito ou de outro.

"Ela beijou você?" Scorpius perguntou sem pensar.

"Não. Acho que foi isso o que deixou ela ainda mais zangada" Albus suspirou. "Mas foi melhor assim. Não acha?"

'Merda, sim!' pensou Scorpius, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e carregou suas palavras de sarcasmo.

"Falou quem se encharcou de álcool depois desse desfecho".

"Ora, foi James! Ele tinha um motivo para beber. Eu apenas o acompanhei".

Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado antes de se satisfazer com a resposta.

"Algum dia você vai esquecer esse meu vexame?" Albus gemeu arrependido.

"Ah, essa é uma lembrança que vou guardar pelo resto da vida. De preferência numa penseira, para mantê-la sempre rica em detalhes".

Albus gemeu novamente, torcendo o nariz.

"E você? Pensei que voltaria para o baile para esclarecer as coisas com Bessemer" disse Albus, ávido para mudar de assunto.

"Ele não valeria o esforço" Scorpius desviou o olhar para a janela.

"Foi por minha causa, não foi?" Albus perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

Scorpius fez questão de olhar para o amigo com incredulidade.

"Muito egoísta da sua parte, achar que tudo que acontece à sua volta é por sua causa, não? Ele foi um completo idiota. Quis que eu escolhesse entre vocês dois. Bem" ele deu de ombros. "Eu fiz minha escolha".

Ao terminar de dizer aquelas palavras Scorpius se recordou das palavras que Albus lhe dissera um ano atrás. Sobre não querer ter que escolher entre Myrtes e ele. Então se deu conta de como fazia Albus se sentir cada vez que manifestava sua opinião a respeito da garota e sentiu remorso. Principalmente depois de Albus ter esclarecido tudo da melhor maneira possível, sem perder a amizade de Myrtes. Scorpius percebeu que não dava muito crédito à capacidade do amigo de resolver seus próprios problemas. Talvez o egoísta fosse ele, afinal.

"Sinto muito..." murmurou Albus e Scorpius lhe deu um peteleco em vez de responder.

"Eu é que lhe devo desculpas. Você acabou resolvendo as coisas com Myrtes, afinal. De um jeito que eu não teria sequer cogitado".

"Mas não saí ileso" Albus comentou com um bocejo. "Hmm... como foi seu primeiro beijo?" ele perguntou inesperadamente, e acrescentou diante do olhar que recebeu, "Não precisa responder, se não quiser. É só... eu achei que, já que vocês terminaram, você não se importaria..."

Scorpius teve que sorrir diante da falta de jeito do amigo. Percebeu também que havia sido bastante negligente nessa parte, por não ter compartilhado sua experiência com Albus. Suspirou.

"Foi ótimo. O cara pode até ser um idiota, mas beija bem. Você devia experimentar".

Albus arregalou os olhos e Scorpius acrescentou antes que o amigo enfartasse:

"Não com ele, cabeçudo! Com qualquer pessoa!"

Albus mudou de posição.

"Não é assim que funciona para mim eu acho... Acho que teria que significar alguma coisa. Não ria de mim!"

"Não estou rindo" Scorpius se indignou ciente de que os cantos de seus lábios se curvavam para cima. "Eu realmente espero que você encontre alguém especial o bastante que mereça o seu primeiro beijo. De preferência uma princesa donzela que apareça nos seus sonhos e peça para ser resgatada do alto de uma torre guardada por um Rabo-Córneo Húng... OUCH! Isso doeu!"

Scorpius esfregou o braço, onde Albus o havia beliscado.

"Então se concentre na dor antes de zoar comigo de novo" Albus emburrou, piscando lentamente, sonolento.

"Ok, brincadeiras à parte, acho que é uma boa maneira de se pensar. Mas eu não me arrependo de ter namorado Roy. Ele não era idiota o tempo todo".

"Principalmente quando estava com a mão no seu traseiro, não é verdade?"

O queixo de Scorpius caiu de espanto.

"Você estava me espionando?"

"Não precisei. E tive que estudar Aritmancia por horas antes de conseguir dormir sem ter pesadelos".

"Bem, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso, vindo de um boca-virgem com tendências românticas que não sabe o que está perdendo".

Albus resmungou alguma coisa e bocejou longamente.

"Por que eu estou com tanto sono?" ele perguntou irritado.

"Efeito colateral da poção para ressaca" Scorpius recitou. "Você não devia tentar combater. Eu prometo que não deixo Lyan colocar titica de morcego no seu nariz se você dormir".

"Não estou com tanto sono assim" Albus falou, contendo outro bocejo. O moreno ficou teimando por mais algum tempo antes de finalmente ceder. Dormiu sentado, escorregando para o lado com os sacolejos do trem. Scorpius puxou-o de modo que descansasse a cabeça em sua coxa e não se importou com as piadinhas dos demais colegas quando estes voltaram para a cabine. Nem com as fotos que Lyan tirou. Bem, pelo menos não a ponto de lançar uma azaração pior do que urticárias na axila. A azaração poderia ter sido na virilha, por exemplo.

Por fim eles perceberam que Albus estava mesmo desmaiado por causa da poção, pois não acordou nem mesmo com os gritos de agonia de Lyan, que prometeu nunca mais usar aquela maldita câmera na presença de Scorpius. O loiro acabou desfazendo o feitiço depois do juramento e os três sonserinos passaram o restante da viagem perambulando pelos vagões.

Scorpius deslizou os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos de Albus e suspirou ao encarar a paisagem do lado de fora. Se estar apaixonado era querer que aquele momento se prolongasse para sempre, então ele já tinha um diagnóstico. O problema passou a ser decidir o que fazer a respeito. Se é que havia algo a ser feito.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro, 2020. 4ª semana. Último dia do ano.**

Um vaso de porcelana de Ginny se espatifou no meio do escritório com um estardalhaço.

"Mantenha a posição, James. Eu poderia ter lançado três azarações antes de você conseguir mirar em mim".

"Mas eu não esperava que..." James choramingou tentando se justificar, mas Harry o cortou.

"Exatamente. Você não estava esperando" Harry acenou com a varinha e o vaso de porcelana se refez impecável, brilhando mais do que nunca. "Eu não vou avisar toda vez que for lançar um... _Expeliarmus_!" ele gritou ao final, e sentiu o peito inflar de orgulho quando um James assustado bloqueou com um feitiço não-verbal. "Isso mesmo! Muito bom! Tente não... _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Dessa vez, no entanto, James havia se distraído com o orgulho pela própria façanha. Ele paralisou e caiu para o lado. Harry o fez flutuar quando faltavam alguns poucos centímetros para atingir o chão e sorriu para o filho.

"Tente não ficar tão entusiasmado com cada acerto" Harry recomendou.

Naquele instante a porta se escancarou e Lily entrou, gritando.

"Papai, papai! Mamãe chegou! Ela disse que nós já vamos para a casa da vovó!"

Harry suspirou.

"Então chega por hoje" ele desfez o feitiço do corpo preso no filho e apontou para a varinha. "E guarde isso. Ainda não posso deixar você usar magia em casa quando bem entender. E se seus avós desconfiam..."

"Ok" disse James, se levantando e enfiando a varinha no bolso.

Harry reparou na maneira como James o encarou, cheio de expectativa, mas incapaz de perguntar sobre o próprio desempenho. Colocou uma mão no ombro do filho e apertou gentilmente.

"Você está melhorando, não se preocupe. Admito que sou mais exigente do que deveria. Mas estou acostumado a lidar com perigo de verdade e gostaria que vocês soubessem a diferença".

"Ok" James disse novamente e tentou disfarçar um sorriso, coçando as sardas em torno do nariz.

"Cheguei! Alguém pode me ajudar com as sacolas?" Ginny cantarolou da sala e Harry foi até lá para recebê-la e ajudar com as compras.

Ginny gostava de fazer compras no supermercado trouxa, por isso usava o carro e trazia as compras em sacolas, que ela insistia em carregar nas mãos ao invés de levitá-las.

"O supermercado estava um absurdo hoje, por causa das festas! Tive que usar alguns truques para passar logo pelas filas imensas" ela admitiu, se esforçando para carregar todas as sacolas de uma só vez.

Lynx apareceu de lugar nenhum, pressentindo que sobraria alguma coisa muito apetitosa para ele daquelas compras. Harry sacou a varinha, mas Ginny reclamou.

"Não levite! Se os trouxas podem fazer isso, por que eu não posso?"

"Os trouxas levitariam as compras se pudessem, Ginny" ele riu e acenou a varinha, ignorando os protestos da esposa. "Tem mais no carro?"

"Montes e montes de sacolas" admitiu Ginny, também sacando a varinha antes de voltar para o carro.

Harry reparou em Albus sentado no sofá, enquanto rumava para a cozinha. O garoto estava de braços cruzados, parecendo emburrado.

"Hey, Al, o que foi?"

"Minha vez de treinar nunca chega! Sempre tem alguma coisa para atrapalhar!" o garoto reclamou e subiu as escadas pisando duro, antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Harry terminou de ajudar Ginny antes de subir para o quarto do filho. Precisava mesmo conversar sobre alguns... assuntos com ele. Bateu na porta e entrou. Albus estava encolhido num canto da cama, lendo uma revista sobre quadribol. Não levantou os olhos da revista nem quando Harry se sentou na poltrona de frente para o garoto.

"Eu prometo..." ele começou, falando as palavras com clareza e foi recompensado com o olhar do filho por cima da revista logo depois das duas primeiras palavras mágicas. "Eu prometo que vou dar prioridade para você no verão".

"Hnf... isso se o senhor tiver tempo, no verão" Albus desdenhou, apesar de Harry ter reconhecido o brilho de excitamento em seus olhos.

Depois dos NOM's, James havia começado a levar seus estudos mais a sério para os NIEM's e pedira algumas dicas para o pai. E não eram somente os exames que preocupavam Harry. Apesar de não haver uma ameaça clara, nem uma guerra iminente como nos seus tempos de Hogwarts, Harry mexia com pessoas perigosas a maior parte do tempo, por causa de seu trabalho, e preferia acreditar que seus filhos saberiam se defender, caso precisassem.

Ginny concordou que Harry seria melhor que qualquer professor de Hogwarts para ensinar a prática aos filhos e no último verão eles haviam começado a praticar. James tinha melhorado bastante desde que começaram e já estava tentando usar feitiços não-verbais nos duelos. O problema era que eles não poderiam se dedicar somente a James e Harry realmente acabava sem muito tempo para Albus e Lily.

"Eu consegui agendar minhas férias para esse verão" Harry continuou. "É claro que vou estar sujeito a uma mudança de planos até lá, mas se tudo correr bem creio que vou ter bastante tempo para vocês três".

Albus voltou a esconder o rosto atrás da revista, porém Harry teve um palpite de que ele sorrira.

"Você ensinaria Scorpius, também?" Albus perguntou, sem encará-lo, e Harry se remexeu, desconfortável.

"Não sei se seria uma boa idéia. Eu provavelmente teria que comunicar o pai dele".

'Coisa que eu não gostaria', Harry completou para si mesmo. Pedir permissão para Draco para ensinar o filho dele a duelar seria admitir que deixava seus filhos usarem magia em casa. Seria admitir sua hipocrisia, uma vez que criticara os métodos questionáveis de Lucius Malfoy ao ensinar o filho em casa. Obviamente suas aulas não incluíam magia negra, mas não deixava ser hipocrisia de sua parte.

"Scorpius usa magia em casa desde que aprendeu a segurar uma varinha" Albus rolou os olhos.

Harry suspirou.

"Claro que usa... Mas isso significa que você pretende convidá-lo novamente?"

"Sim" Albus afirmou. Então pareceu perceber que não pedira permissão e emendou: "Se não tiver nenhum problema".

"Não, não tem problema" Harry admitiu, crendo que já estava dispensado do convite formal, dessa vez.

"Ótimo!" Albus tornou a enfiar o nariz na revista.

Mas a conversa ainda não estava encerrada para Harry. Apesar de Ginny ter apressado todo mundo para irem logo para A Toca, Harry sabia que levaria pelo menos mais meia hora para ela terminar de guardar as compras e se aprontar, o que lhe dava tempo suficiente para conversar com o filho do meio.

"Então... tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar, Al?" ele perguntou, sabendo que não seria fácil, mas incapaz de passar por cima da pergunta.

"Sobre...?"

"Não sei... sobre a escola, seus professores, amigos... garotas..." ele esperou a última palavra fazer seu efeito, o que não demorou muito. As faces de Albus ficaram rosadas, mas então ele pareceu aborrecido.

"Foi Lucy, não foi? Eu sabia que ela sairia espalhando para todo mundo, aquela linguaruda..."

"O que é que tem a Lucy, Al...?" Harry encarou o filho, confuso.

"Ahh..." Albus engoliu em seco. "Nada! Nada mesmo!"

"Al...?" Harry continuou, em tom de aviso, e o filho resmungou antes de voltar a encará-lo.

"Não foi nada mesmo! Eu convidei uma _amiga_ para o baile. Ou melhor, ela me convidou. Como _amigo_. E eu aceitei! Só isso!"

"Ok!" Harry levantou as mãos em sinal de paz, assustado com a súbita veemência do filho. "Se você diz que são apenas amigos, eu acredito! Não precisa se zangar!"

"Não estou zangado" Albus abaixou o tom de voz, envergonhado. "Apenas... Por que é tão difícil para todo mundo aceitar que dois _amigos_ vão ao baile juntos?"

Harry riu.

"Bem, não importa. O caso é... tem algumas coisas sobre garotas e encontros que eu gostaria de conversar com você. Mesmo que você não esteja tendo nenhum encontro no momento" ele acrescentou, quando Albus tentou protestar.

Então as coisas pareceram se encaixar na cabeça de Albus.

"Oh, Deus..." ele murmurou.

James e Albus podiam não se parecer em muitas coisas, mas em pelo menos uma eles eram iguais: a tonalidade de vermelho que suas peles adquiriam quando coravam profusamente. Mas não havia mesmo possibilidade de adiar aquele assunto por mais tempo. Albus já havia embarcado no trem da puberdade, a julgar pela voz engrossando e pela maneira como estava se fechando dentro de si mesmo. Já não era mais tão fácil fazer com que falasse abertamente sobre os próprios problemas. Sem dúvida não demoraria muito para ter que se barbear também.

"Sim, eu estou falando sobre sexo, Albus. Tem alguma coisa que você queira dizer antes que eu comece?"

"Hmm..." Albus lançou um olhar de esguelha para a almofada ao seu lado, provavelmente cogitando a possibilidade de se esconder atrás dela. "Eu... hmm eu não tenho intenção de fazer isso... tão cedo" ele lutou com as palavras, passando os dedos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

"Mas algum dia você terá, e não vai conseguir escapar dessa conversa hoje. Agora ouça o que eu vou dizer..."

'E tente não obter queimaduras de terceiro grau nas bochechas enquanto isso', Harry pensou. Quem dera a pior coisa que pudesse lhe acontecer quando adolescente fosse ter uma conversa constrangedora com um adulto.

xXxXxXx

Draco ouviu a voz de Astoria vinda do quarto de Scorpius e encontrou a porta entreaberta. Entrou em silêncio, sem querer interromper.

"E ele é bonito, querido?"

"Sim" Scorpius falou. O filho estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, a pena ainda em mãos, mas o dever de casa fora abandonado enquanto a mãe lhe alisava os cabelos carinhosamente.

"Tenho certeza que sim. Pelo menos nisso você puxou para mim" ela se abaixou para um pseudo cochicho no ouvido do filho. "Confesso que também tenho uma queda por homens bonitos".

Scorpius riu.

"Aposto que sim".

"Sonserino?" Astoria perguntou.

"Corvinal".

"Ah, gostaria de tê-lo conhecido, meu bem. Tem certeza que não pretende voltar com ele?"

Scorpius franziu a sobrancelha, como se não tivesse sequer cogitado o assunto.

"Não. Nós terminamos".

"Sim, mas... e se ele pedisse para voltar?"

Scorpius meneou a cabeça, taxativo.

"Ele estragou a chance dele".

"Oh, então já tem outro em vista?" Astoria voltou a se animar.

"Não. Acho que não" ele falou, mas Draco podia jurar que Scorpius não fora tão firme nessa afirmação quanto nas anteriores. No entanto lhe aborrecia o fato de não ter conseguido arrancar mais nenhuma informação do filho. Estava claro que ele escondia algo.

"Bem, não vão faltar pretendentes agora, não é verdade? Você sabe que é encantador. Isso faz de você um perfeito arrasador de corações" ela afirmou e Scorpius sorriu de lado, nada modesto.

Draco bateu na porta, para ser notado.

"Astoria, sua irmã está lá em baixo" ele informou, contrariado.

"Ah, sim. Eu devo ir, querido" ela pousou um beijo na testa do filho. "Você também não se demore, filho. Não é educado deixar seu primo esperando" ela avisou.

"Sim, mãe" ele concordou, sempre educado. Draco adivinhou que Scorpius pretendia fazer exatamente o contrário.

Astoria dirigiu um belo sorriso ao marido e se aproximou, como se fosse beijar sua bochecha.

"Acho que está na hora de ter _a conversa_ com Scorpius, Draco" Astoria sussurrou próximo a bochecha do esposo, deu um tapinha suave em seu braço e saiu.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha para o filho, que tinha voltado a trabalhar em seu dever. Sabia do namorinho de Scorpius com o tal Roy Bessemer, mas não achava que tinha passado de uns amassos, pela maneira como Scorpius lhe contara. No entanto, talvez as coisas provavelmente evoluiriam a partir dali. Seria... interessante conversar sobre o assunto com Scorpius.

"Você planeja descer em algum momento antes do almoço?" Draco perguntou, fechando a porta e se aproximando.

"Não se eu puder evitar. Tenho muito dever de casa, sabe?"

"Entendo... Scorpius acho que vou ter que tomar um pouco do seu tempo".

"Ah, não, isso seria horrível. Provavelmente eu não deveria nem mesmo almoçar antes de terminar minha lição" ele falou, sem entonação, mas pousou a pena no tinteiro e girou a cadeira para encarar o pai. "Vá em frente".

"Na verdade, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre sexo".

"Oh..." Scorpius pareceu surpreso. "Eu não fiz nada. Juro".

Draco sorriu de lado e se sentou perto do filho, que parecia um pouco tenso, mas não parecia que iria corar. Pelo menos não agora.

"Que pena para você".

"Nos realmente precisamos falar sobre isso? Quero dizer, eu não sou mais nenhuma criança" ele fez questão de usar o tom mais grave de sua voz, que obviamente não era uma voz de criança, não mais.

"Sim, nós precisamos. Apenas não pense em mim como seu pai agora. Pense em mim como uma pessoa mais experiente. Preste atenção..."

xXxXxXx

**Fevereiro de 2021. Dia de S. Valentim.**

Albus respirou fundo quando finalmente obteve a atenção completa do time.

"Ok, só reforçando o que nós já treinamos. Thickey, Mitchell, vocês sabem qual reação nós esperamos dos grifinórios, certo?"

"É claro" Thickey rolou os olhos, entediado. Ele não tinha gostado nada quando Albus fora nomeado capitão do time, afinal ele e Shannon estavam no sexto ano. O fato de ter que responder a um quartanista podia ser bastante humilhante, principalmente entre sonserinos.

"Os artilheiros atacam em conjunto com os batedores" Mitchell foi mais amigável.

"Isso. Nós vamos precisar de uma boa retaguarda. E por 'nós' eu quero dizer apanhadora, artilheiros e goleiro. Principalmente Nott".

Nott, o novo goleiro do time, tinha um andar meio desengonçado, mas se transformava quando subia numa vassoura. Havia se mostrado bastante habilidoso na defesa até o momento.

Todos acenaram ou murmuraram afirmativamente. Scorpius deu uma piscadela, sabendo que Albus precisava falar sério naquele momento, mas determinado a tornar aquilo mais difícil. Albus sacudiu a cabeça para disfarçar um pequeno sorriso.

"Ótimo. Agora... Shannon, eu preciso lhe pedir um favor. Mas preciso que você me ouça até o fim".

A garota franziu o cenho, mas concordou. Albus respirou fundo novamente.

"Hoje nós temos que ser rápidos. Não podemos desperdiçar nenhum segundo. Temos uma boa pontuação pelo jogo com a Corvinal e ainda temos a partida contra a Lufa-Lufa para recuperar pontos, se for o caso. Então não perca tempo se ver o pomo. James vai estar com pressa e mais atento também, por causa do último jogo. Por isso eu preciso pedir algo... incomum. Você poderia dar bola para o meu irmão?"

A garota piscou, o significado demorando a tomar forma em sua cabeça. Os outros encararam Albus com incredulidade. Até mesmo Scorpius, a quem Albus não havia antecipado seu plano, talvez por não ter certeza se o amigo teria coragem de levar adiante.

"O _quê_?" Shannon falou, incrédula e indignada ao mesmo tempo.

"Potter, eu não acho que este seja o momento para bancar o cupido para o seu irmão" reclamou Thickey.

"Ora, não seja tão tapado, Thickey" Scorpius rolou os olhos, demonstrando ser o único a ter entendido o significado por trás do pedido de Albus. Porém todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Scorpius, ainda tentou fazer com que todos se calassem, mas sua voz somente se somava à algazarra.

"Por favor, Shannon, eu ainda não terminei!" Albus quase gritou, ganhando novamente a atenção de todos. "Você prometeu que me ouviria até o fim".

"Vá em frente" ela falou, carrancuda.

"Eu sei que é estranho, mas peço que você confie em mim. Se você se mostrar interessada hoje, vai confundi-lo. E eu conheço bem meu irmão, sei como ele gosta de atenção. Entenda, não estou pedindo que você dê uma chance a ele. Só estou pedindo que você finja algum interesse".

Albus lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso que provavelmente deixou Scorpius cheio de orgulho, o que fez todos exclamarem, surpresos.

"Agora você falou a nossa língua" Peppers mostrou entusiasmo. "Vamos, Davis, não custa tentar".

Shannon devolveu o sorriso a Albus.

"Certo. Eu posso fazer isso".

Albus respirou aliviado. Arriscou um olhar para Scorpius, que tinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão de orgulho e satisfação, acenando encorajadoramente.

"Caso funcione, isso vai manter James distraído" Albus continuou. "Talvez não por muito tempo, pois ele também não é nada bobo. Por isso você terá que ser rápida, Shannon".

"Vou dar o melhor de mim" ela falou, o que rendeu outra algazarra por parte dos demais garotos.

Naquele momento, o apito de Madame Hooch soou. O time se colocou em posição na saída do vestiário, e eles aguardaram o sinal para saírem, Albus liderando a formação com Scorpius e Peppers logo atrás. Eles saíram do vestiário voando em fila, serpeando feito uma cobra e foram recebidos com a ovação da platéia. A Sonserina possuía a menor das torcidas, sendo a Casa com menos alunos, mas ainda assim parecia um batalhão de pessoas, tamanho o ruído que faziam.

"Você está ousando hoje, heim capitão?" Scorpius falou ao se aproximar. "Quer mostrar que não está para brincadeira?"

"Mas eu não estou para brincadeira mesmo" Albus deu de ombros, ainda que tivesse a consciência um pouco pesada. Não pedira para ser capitão, mas já que fora nomeado, tinha que conquistar o respeito e a confiança dos demais integrantes do time. E não havia melhor modo de fazê-lo do que vencer o jogo contra a Grifinória, coisa que não acontecia havia muitos anos.

Scorpius arreganhou os dentes em resposta.

O jogo começou com força. Os grifinórios estavam sérios, com ataques firmes e diretos. Lucy, que também havia se tornado capitã do time naquele ano, parecia ter preparado seus jogadores para a seriedade da partida. Afinal, ambas as Casas eram as melhores candidatas à Taça das Casas.

Mas os sonserinos não ficavam atrás. Com um pouco mais de descontração, eles conseguiram driblar as defesas e marcar os dois primeiros pontos. Depois de um quase terceiro gol seguido, os adversários perceberam que sua principal estratégia estava falhando e partiram para o improviso, o que fez com que empatassem nos 30x30 em menos de dez minutos de jogo.

Albus estava atento aos apanhadores também. Sabia que o plano estava funcionando, pois James estava fazendo acrobacias no ar. Shannon lançava olhares de esguelha para ele, demonstrando falsa timidez, enquanto na verdade tinha mais com o que se preocupar.

"_Chapman passa para Peakes que passa para... não, ele _perdeu_ a goles para Potter. Mas o que Sloper tem na cabeça? Ele quase acertou um artilheiro do próprio time! Eu gostava mais quando ele sabia o que estava fazendo..."_ Roxanne se indignou, meio sem fôlego, preocupada com o desfecho da partida. "_Oh, aquilo quase foi um gol! Defesa perfeita, capitã! Continuamos empatados nos 30x30, senhoras e senhores! Isso está me matando! E são só os doze primeiros minutos da partida..."_

Cinco minutos depois, enquanto James descrevia uma série de loops e manobras difíceis com perfeição, Lucy gritou alguma coisa para ele. Por sorte ele não pareceu dar ouvidos à prima.

"_E o que James Potter pensa que está fazendo? Ele deveria se inscrever para líder de torcida se quer continuar a chamar atenção desse jeito!_" Roxanne comentou, quando a torcida começou a apontar e fazer 'uhh's e 'ohh's.

Uma luz vermelha se acendeu na cabeça de Albus. Lucy já havia percebido. Se ela pedisse tempo, a estratégia provavelmente estaria arruinada.

"Ataque!" Albus fez sinal para Peppers, que logo entendeu, rumando diretamente para os aros, forçando Lucy a se segurar firme na vassoura para defender. "Scorpie, mantenha o ataque" Albus pediu reforço.

"Ela viu" Scorpius apenas moveu os lábios e Albus arriscou olhar para o alto mais uma vez.

Shannon estava debruçada na vassoura, sua posição adquirindo aerodinâmica enquanto James perdia tempo deixando o queixo cair e os olhos se esbugalharem. Mas ele se recuperou num piscar de olhos e partiu para a perseguição.

"_Não é possível! Davis acabou de puxar o tapete de Potter! É isso que dá querer se exibir para sonserinos! Pegue esse pomo idiota ou eu vou azarar suas partes, James... Desculpe, diretora... Ah, não... Me deixe ver suas mãos, Davis...! Droga!_"

A voz de Roxanne foi cortada com um som agudo depois daquilo, mas ninguém precisou que ela anunciasse o resultado. Shannon sorria de orelha a orelha, o pomo agitando as asas, preso firmemente entre seus dedos. James passou encarando, como se não conseguisse acreditar em seus próprios olhos, mas a garota sequer olhou para ele, rumando para o restante do time.

E o restante do time estava sobre Albus, empurrando, abraçando e espremendo. Albus também não havia tido tempo para registrar o que acontecera, mas foi carregado para o chão, onde seus pés mal chegaram a tocar antes que ele fosse erguido por Mitchell e Peppers. Shannon foi a próxima a ser erguida nos ombros pela torcida que invadia o campo, exibindo o pomo ainda firme entre os dedos.

"Cara, você conseguiu!" Thickey teve que admitir quando Albus finalmente ficou sobre os próprios pés.

"Ainda não é o fim" Albus tentou voltar a pensar sensatamente. "Nossa vantagem de pontos ainda é pequena, temos que..."

"Ah, com todo o respeito, cala essa boca, capitão!" disse Mitchell, dando tapinhas em suas costas. "Nós acabamos de vencer a Grifinória!"

"Seu plano funcionou" Scorpius passou um braço pelos seus ombros e deu um leve aperto.

"Nem todo o plano ainda..." Albus falou, preocupado. "Você viu Jimmy por aí?"

Não demorou muito e Madame Hooch fez questão que os times se apertassem as mãos, o que eles fizeram com orgulho. Albus ficou contente de ver como os demais jogadores se comportaram ao cumprimentar os grifinórios, ainda que erguessem o queixo arrogantemente para eles. Não houve provocações nem ânimos exaltados. Bem, talvez uma pequena troca de farpas entre Thickey e um dos batedores grifinórios, mas nada grave.

"Você jogou baixo, Al" Lucy ergueu o queixo, mas suspirou em seguida. "Mas Jimmy bem que mereceu. Ele estava se achando invencível. Isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Fico feliz por você, Al. Mas fique esperto no próximo jogo. Não vai ser tão fácil assim".

"Sim, capitã" Albus fez um aceno curto de cabeça.

Lucy passou adiante e James apareceu, de ombros caídos.

"É... um dia da caça, outro do caçador..." ele comentou, apertando a mão de Scorpius, antes da de Albus. "Fico feliz por você e tudo mais..."

"Não fique assim, Jimmy. Você ainda é o melhor".

"É... sou, não sou?" ele falou, desanimado. Em seguida James estendeu a mão para Shannon, que estava ao lado de Albus, a postura ereta e um olhar presunçoso, como se o desafiasse a dar em cima dela depois daquilo. "Olhe, Davis, eu... meus parabéns. Você foi brilhante. Eu vou deixar você em paz agora, está bem?"

Ele falou, praticamente olhando para os próprios pés durante todo o monólogo, e arrastou os pés até Thickey. Era deprimente, Albus pensou. De cortar o coração, realmente. Shannon abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Toda a sua presunção foi substituída por confusão e talvez uma leve decepção enquanto ela acompanhava a figura cabisbaixa que era James ao se afastar.

"Pronto" Albus falou para Scorpius. "_Agora_ meu plano está completo".

Scorpius encarou Shannon pensativamente por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Tenho que admitir que foi uma boa jogada. Agora a goles está com ela. E posso dizer que ela vai partir para o ataque em breve".

"É com isso que eu estou contando".

Scorpius ia fazer mais algum comentário quando alguém trombou em suas costas. Albus olhou para trás e viu um garoto grifinório, provavelmente do segundo ano, lutando para ficar em pé e sacar a varinha ao mesmo tempo. Do outro lado, um sonserino do mesmo ano apontava a varinha para ele. Uma roda começava a se formar em torno dos dois conforme identificavam um duelo promissor. Albus agiu rapidamente, empunhando a própria varinha e desarmando o sonserino, que olhou para ele confuso e enraivecido.

"Hey, nós acabamos de ganhar cento e oitenta pontos para a Sonserina e você já vai perder pelo menos uns dez por causa de uma provocação qualquer?"

"Não se meta, Potter!" o garoto rosnou, apesar de dar um passo para trás, olhando da própria varinha para Albus e para o grifinório, mas Scorpius parecia já ter tomado conta do outro garoto.

"Está vendo Madame Hooch ali?" Albus apontou a professora, que já esticava o pescoço naquela direção. "Agora não seja bobo. Eles perderam! A única coisa que podem fazer é provocar e fazer com que nós percamos pontos. Se você partir para briga, estará agindo como ele espera que você aja. Guarde isso e saia de cabeça erguida" Albus devolveu a varinha ao garoto, que hesitou antes de aceitar, lançar um olhar de desprezo ao grifinório e se afastar.

A rodinha se desfez, desapontada, quando o outro garoto sacudiu a grama das vestes e também saiu, sem olhar para Albus ou Scorpius. O loiro tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e um meio sorriso, como se soubesse que Albus não tinha feito aquilo apenas por causa de pontos, mas para evitar que houvesse mais rixas entre as Casas.

O olhar de Albus, no entanto, foi atraído pelo de Roy Bessemer, que os observava de certa distância, às costas de Scorpius. O loiro percebeu e olhou para trás. Ele provavelmente encontrou Bessemer, pois se voltou para frente de nariz torcido.

"Vamos sair daqui" Scorpius chamou e os dois saíram discretamente do meio da multidão.

As aulas com a Corvinal ficaram um pouco estranhas depois que Scorpius e Bessemer terminaram. Apenas Fawcett não alterara seu comportamento amigável com eles, pois ainda estava saindo com Rose, ao que tudo indicava. Mas Bessemer mal olhava na cara dos dois. De fato, aquela era a primeira vez que o fazia. Albus poderia jurar que ele parecera arrependido, e foi o que falou para Scorpius.

"Mas eu não estou" Scorpius falou, taxativo.

"Tem certeza?" Albus perguntou, se recordando de Scorpius já haver recebido algumas cantadas de pelo menos dois outros garotos bem apresentáveis e tê-los educadamente dispensado.

"Só estou a fim de ficar sozinho por enquanto, ok?" ele falou um pouco irritado.

"Tudo bem! Só estava perguntando..."

"Hey" Mitchell apareceu no meio dos dois, abraçando-os. "Peppers vai pagar uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para todo mundo hoje no Três Vassouras. Vejo vocês lá!"

xXxXxXx

**Maio, 2021. 4ª semana.**

"Será que as pessoas poderiam _parar_ de me dar tapinhas nas costas?" Albus falou, girando um ombro dolorido.

"Diga isso a elas" Scorpius falou e teve que rir quando outro sonserino passou, cumprimentado e dando tapinhas nas costas de Albus. "Ninguém mandou você ganhar a Taça de Quadribol".

"_Eu_ não ganhei coisa nenhuma! Não joguei sozinho! Por que ninguém dá tapas nas suas costas ou na de Shannon ou qualquer outro?" Albus se indignou, aceitando um copo de Thickey, que parou para lhe dar mais alguns tapinhas nas costas.

"Esse é o cara! Albus, você se importa se nós tirarmos uma foto do time antes de tirar esse uniforme? Scorpius?"

"Por mim tudo bem" Scorpius deu de ombros.

Albus resmungou alguma coisa, mas acabou acenando afirmativamente. O moreno tomou o conteúdo do copo de um só gole, engasgou e limpou a boca na camisa verde do uniforme. Eles haviam acabado de vencer a Lufa-Lufa por 220x40. O time inteiro posou durante pelo menos dez minutos, tirando várias fotos de várias câmeras, enquanto faziam piadas para que todos sorrissem.

Ao final da sessão de fotografias, Albus estava sorridente mais uma vez. Ele tinha acabado de se levantar, quando uma garota se jogou em seus braços e o beijou.

Na boca.

"Mas que diabos..." Scorpius arregalou os olhos, enquanto o restante dos sonserinos aplaudia e gritava.

Quando ela terminou, Albus parecia igualmente confuso, o queixo caído pela surpresa, encarando a garota como se nunca a houvesse visto antes. O que não era improvável.

"Venha cá, Albus" ela cantarolou, jogando os cabelos artificialmente vermelhos para o lado e puxando um Albus sem reação pela mão.

Scorpius pensou em impedi-la, mas Albus não fez nenhuma objeção ao ser carregado para longe da multidão no meio da sala comunal. O loiro sentiu um peso no peito, e deixou os cantos da boca se curvarem para baixo num misto de desgosto e decepção. Ele estava gritando por dentro, mas totalmente atordoado e sem reação ao mesmo tempo.

"Nem meu, nem seu" Myrtes havia aparecido ao seu lado enquanto Scorpius seguia o casal com os olhos. "Me parece justo. Quer uma bebida?"

Scorpius pensou em protestar diante da acusação implícita de que ele também gostava de Albus, mas se achou sem forças para negar. De qualquer forma, Myrtes era perspicaz demais para se deixar enganar por muito tempo.

A garota de cabelos escarlate havia conduzido Albus para um canto mais escondido e voltava a beijá-lo com aparente habilidade.

"Quem é ela?" Scorpius falou, assim que conseguiu desgrudar os olhos para aceitar um copo de Uísque de Fogo.

"Eve Laker" Myrtes respondeu. "Sextanista. Já beijou praticamente todos os garotos de Hogwarts. Os garotos heterossexuais, eu quero dizer. Pelo jeito, só faltava Albus".

Ela entornou o restante de seu copo e aproveitou para pegar outro. Scorpius tomou um gole do seu e sentiu o gosto do uísque mais amargo do que nunca.

"Nada de beijar amigos para ele. Não, isso seria _estranho_. Mas parece que todo o resto da escola está liberado" Myrtes continuou, aborrecida.

"Vamos, Myrtes, não foi bem escolha dele, pelo que eu pude ver" Scorpius se sentiu na obrigação de defendê-lo. "A garota se atirou em cima dele".

"É, mas ele também não está fazendo nenhum esforço para se desvencilhar dela, está?"

Scorpius suspirou, preferindo olhar para todos os lugares menos para o canto em que Albus estava.

"Você também levou um fora, não foi?" Myrtes falou.

"Não" Scorpius soltou um riso amargurado pelo nariz. "Preferi não correr o risco" admitiu o loiro, mesmo que aquilo significasse admitir também que Myrtes fora muito mais corajosa que ele. Mas era como se sentia no momento: um completo covarde.

"Eu bem que imaginei mesmo. Garanto que ele não faz idéia que você está a fim dele. Ele é tão... sem-noção!"

Scorpius não tinha certeza se Myrtes estava dizendo tudo aquilo porque tinha bebido, ou se só havia bebido para poder dizer tudo aquilo. Ela não havia se afastado de Albus desde o baile. Pelo contrário, agira com naturalidade, procurando mostrar que havia seguido em frente e que não guardava ressentimentos. Mas pelo jeito não era bem assim que se sentia.

"Ah, que nojento... ela está tentando extrair as amídalas dele com a língua?" Myrtes fez cara de nojo.

Scorpius conteve o impulso de olhar. Em vez disso lançou um "_Evanesco_" no copo que tinha em mãos.

"Eu vou para o dormitório, arrumar minhas coisas" anunciou e rumou para o corredor, desviando de seus colegas de quarto que comemoravam entusiasmados.

O dormitório estava vazio, exceto por Lynx, que miou e abanou o rabo de leão para Scorpius de cima da cama do dono.

"Está com fome, garoto?"

Scorpius tentou se distrair alimentando o amasso, mudando o uniforme de quadribol por roupas mais confortáveis e organizando seus pertences, mas ainda não podia arrumar o malão pois levaria alguns dias para embarcarem de volta para casa para mais um longo e solitário verão. Albus o havia convidado para passar alguns dias em sua casa e ele realmente se sentira animado na ocasião, porém passara a querer encontrar alguma desculpa para não ir.

Deixou-se cair na cama, derrotado. Sentia um mistura de raiva, culpa e tristeza. Raiva da garota de cabelos escarlates por ter estragado o sonho de Albus de que seu primeiro beijo fosse especial. Raiva de Albus também por fazer tão pouco ou nenhum esforço para se livrar da garota. Culpa por não ter tido a coragem para expor seus sentimentos para Albus com medo de acabar rejeitado como Myrtes. Tristeza porque poderia ter dado o primeiro beijo mais especial que Albus poderia sonhar. Mas então, seria especial para Scorpius. Quem garantiria que Albus iria encarar da mesma forma?

Entretanto sua chance se fora. Nada mais poderia mudar o fato de que aquela garota roubara um momento tão importante para Albus. Não havia como voltar atrás.

Naquele instante a porta do dormitório se abriu e Scorpius levantou a cabeça para ver Albus entrar rapidamente e fechar a porta atrás de si mesmo. O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos e escorregou até estar sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na parede. Não tinha olhado em sua direção e parecia completamente alheio ao fato de que não estava sozinho. Por algum motivo, Scorpius escolheu observá-lo sem se mover para não chamar sua atenção. Não tinha esperanças que Albus voltasse tão cedo da festa, mas se enganara.

Lynx se aproximou do dono silenciosamente, se esfregando em suas pernas como se o consolasse. Albus estendeu a mão inconscientemente para afagar seu pelo macio, mas continuou encarando o nada, o olhar se perdendo no chão logo a sua frente. Quando ficou claro que ele não se moveria tão cedo, Scorpius se sentou na cama. O farfalhar de suas roupas chamou a atenção de Albus, que levantou os olhos, assustado.

"Ah... eu não vi você..." ele falou, fazendo um gesto vago com a mão antes de se levantar trazendo Lynx no colo.

"É, você parecia mesmo um pouco distraído..." Scorpius deixou um pouco de sarcasmo escorregar, mas quando Albus o ignorou, continuou: "Está tudo bem?"

"Está..." Albus concordou, se sentando meio de lado na cama, evitando encará-lo nos olhos, mas então deixou os ombros caírem. "Ora, a quem eu estou enganando? Não está tudo bem... Eu nem sei o nome dela, Scorpie!" ele se exasperou.

"Eve Laker. Sextanista" Scorpius informou, encobrindo seu próprio desconforto com solicitude. "Quer dizer que não perguntou, depois que ela... você sabe... desobstruiu suas vias orais?"

Albus rolou os olhos.

"Não. Eu disse que precisava fazer uma coisa e ela disse que eu posso procurá-la se quiser mais alguma coisa. Ela provavelmente achou que estava me dando um prêmio ou coisa parecida..." ele se jogou na cama da maneira como Scorpius havia feito pouco antes, obrigando Lynx a se acomodar ao seu lado.

Scorpius sentiu uma satisfação egoísta pela maneira como Albus fez pouco caso da atitude da garota. Aproximou-se da cama do amigo, se sentado no chão para poder encará-lo do mesmo nível.

"Foi bom, pelo menos?" especulou.

"Não sei..." Albus torceu o nariz. "Não foi nada romântico. Me diga, Roy já foi enfiando a língua dele na sua boca logo de cara?"

Scorpius riu.

"Não, não. Definitivamente não".

Albus deu de ombros, desanimado.

"Não importa. Não importa mesmo. Era só um idiota de um beijo. Eu não deviera ter superestimado tanto um beijo" ele esfregou os olhos, cansado.

'Eu posso mostrar a você que pode ser muito, muito melhor do que isso', Scorpius pensou e ensaiou repetidamente diversos modos de dizer aquilo, de _mostrar_ aquilo, mas os minutos se arrastaram e o silêncio perdurou.

"Eu vou tomar um banho antes do jantar" Albus anunciou, se levantando.

Quando ele deixou o dormitório, Scorpius ainda estava sentado na mesma posição. Se fechasse os olhos, podia imaginar Albus correspondendo ao seu beijo.

xXxXxXx

**N.B:** Pessoas queridas, peço desculpas pela demora, mas... a RL me pegou de jeito e não foi possível betar o capítulo dentro do prazo. E se ficou alguma coisa ainda, mea culpa, meã maxima culpa.

Continuo com o mesmo problema de tempo, mas continuo betando!

Espero que gostem dos acontecimentos!

Bjos

Dany

**N.A.:** Ownnnn pedindo desculpas desse jeito nem tem como ficar brava, né? xD

Sinto ter decepcionado (ou não) quem esperava uma mega reação do Albus ao acordar na mesma cama que Scorpius. E também quem esperava uma bela de uma bronca do Harry pela bebedeira, mas eu garanto que a ressaca do menino já foi um ótimo castigo, na opinião do papai ;)

Muito obrigada pelo retorno do capítulo passado! Fiquei muito contente com as pessoas quietinhas dando um alô! Espero não tê-las assustado com minhas respostas xDD

Beijos!


	10. Ano 5 Parte 1

**Capítulo 9 – 5° Ano – Parte 1 de 2**

xXxXxXx

**Agosto de 2021. 4ª semana.**

"Wow!" Harry exclamou ao ver Rose descarregar sua arma em Scorpius, cobrindo-o de manchas de tinta de diversas cores.

"É, ela me assusta também, às vezes" Ron concordou e pôs as mãos em concha para gritar para a filha. "Rose, um tiro teria bastado!"

"Ah... me desculpa Scorpius" a voz dela chegou abafada até eles por causa da máscara, seguida de um grito agudo. Albus tinha acabado de acertar uma bolinha de tinta logo abaixo de suas costelas, o que fazia com que ambos os times perdessem um jogador. "Eu tenho que fingir que estou morta?"

"Saia do caminho, Rose!" gritou Hugo, detrás da cerca viva.

Scorpius e Rose saíram da linha de tiro dos demais, indo se sentar num canto descoberto e, portanto, desocupado. Scorpius deixou Rose seguir mais à frente e descarregou sua arma nas costas da garota, que correu atrás dele.

Ron meneou a cabeça, incrédulo, enquanto Harry não conseguia conter um sorriso.

"Eu não acreditaria se não visse com meus próprios olhos, sabe?" disse Ron. "Ele realmente parece estar se divertindo".

"Sim, Scorpius é um bom garoto" Harry repetiu o que já dissera várias vezes a Ron. Mas Ron precisou ver com seus próprios olhos.

"Quero dizer, ele nem parece estar cheirando bosta de dragão o tempo todo, nem olha as pessoas de cima ou faz piadinhas idiotas! Só falta você me dizer agora que ele faz Estudo dos Trouxas e não os chama por nomes feios".

"Nós fomos jantar fora ontem" Harry contou. "Ele pareceu bastante à vontade em meio aos trouxas. Um pouco impressionado, até".

Harry se recordou de como o garoto havia exclamado exultante ao apontar para um casal fazendo _cooper_ usando tênis que acendiam luzes nos calcanhares e roupas refletoras. 'Agora, aquilo é magia!' ele dissera triunfante. Mas logo se decepcionara quando James explicou a tecnologia por trás até das coisas mais simples.

Ron balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Como pode um filho ser tão diferente do pai?"

Harry ia responder quando James apareceu de trás de um arbusto, sacudindo as mãos no ar.

"Hey caras!" James gritou, chamando a atenção de todos, então tirou a própria máscara e soltou um arroto grave e longo, se escondendo diante da saraivada de tiros que se seguiu.

"Ah, esqueça que eu fiz essa pergunta" Ron falou e os dois riram. Os dois estavam debruçados na janela da sala, observando as 'crianças' brincarem de Paintball. O jogo fora presente de Teddy que aliás, estava logo atrás de uma árvore aproveitando a distração causada por James para roubar a bandeira* com a cobertura de Fred.

Seguiu-se uma algazarra quando Teddy levantou a bandeira, com um urro de vitória. Albus, Lily e Hugo atiraram ao mesmo tempo, cobrindo-o de tinta. Fred foi o próximo a ser bombardeado. Ambos revidaram e logo o único a ter as roupas limpas era James, que ria de se acabar. No instante seguinte sua risada cessou ao ter sete canos de arma apontados em sua direção e o fato de que as armas se recarregavam automaticamente não ajudava.

Com um "CRACK" James desaparatou e com outro "CRACK" aparatou dentro da sala, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto os outros atiravam no local onde ele estivera segundos atrás.

"James, seu covarde! Volte aqui!" gritavam eles.

"Shh!" ele pediu ao pai e ao tio antes de espiar para fora.

O que se seguiu fez seus olhos azuis se arregalarem. Albus havia pegado com a ponta dos dedos um trapo que se parecia muito com uma cueca. Todos explodiram em risadas.

"Droga" James exclamou, espiando para dentro da própria calça.

"Anime-se Jimmy" Harry deu um tapinha nas costas do filho. "Pelo menos foi só a roupa de baixo dessa vez".

"O que eles estão fazendo?" James torceu o nariz ao ver todos se curvando para esconder sua cueca enquanto Fred sacava a varinha.

"Não sei, mas se fosse você, ou tomava aquela cueca de volta agora ou nunca mais me atreveria a usá-la" aconselhou Ron.

James sacou a varinha e desaparatou novamente, aparatando logo atrás de Fred. Fez com que este virasse de cabeça para baixo com um aceno de varinha, suspenso no ar.

"Hey, eu não me lembro de ter ensinado esse feitiço para meus filhos!" Harry exclamou espantado.

Ron limpou a garganta, culpado, e mudou de assunto rapidamente.

"Então... Ginny comentou que você está ensinando duelo e defesa pessoal aos garotos".

Teddy havia derrubado James com um golpe de Judô e este lutava desesperadamente para se soltar, a varinha finalmente esquecida. Desde que completara dezessete anos, James usava magia até mesmo para coçar o próprio cabelo.

"Sim. Minhas férias foram bastante produtivas" Harry sorriu.

O treinamento de Auror incluía não apenas duelo, como também luta corporal. Um Auror devia saber se defender sem uma varinha para uma eventualidade, e Harry gostara tanto do esporte que ensinara algumas técnicas a Teddy, o incentivando a praticar também, e ansiara pelo momento de poder ensinar aos filhos. Até mesmo Lily havia demonstrado bastante interesse e habilidade.

"E Scorpius? Também está participando?" Ron perguntou.

"Sim. Mas Albus é quem está se encarregando de ensiná-lo".

"Façam suas apostas!" Fred conjurou um chapéu e começou a passar de expectador em expectador.

Eles assistiram novamente enquanto o campo de batalha de Paintball se convertia em um ringue de combate de Judô, com os combatentes cobertos de tinta. Enquanto Teddy e James partiam para o terceiro round, Albus parecia ensinar algumas técnicas para Hugo, demonstrando com Scorpius.

"E se eles começarem a namorar?" Ron perguntou, de repente.

Harry encarou o amigo em uma pergunta muda e Ron acenou com a cabeça para Albus e Scorpius, que estavam meio embolados no chão. Ron continuou, "Quero dizer, eu sei que eles são melhores amigos, e tal. Mas existe a possibilidade, certo?"

Harry já havia pensado a respeito em várias ocasiões. Afinal, era impossível não cogitar. Eles estavam sempre em sintonia, conversando, rindo e se divertindo. Ou por vezes sérios e compenetrados, como quando estavam praticando duelo ou artes marciais. Até mesmo Ginny se demorara pensando se devia ou não preparar a cama de Scorpius no quarto de Albus, como fizera quando eles eram mais novos.

Depois de muito pensar a respeito, Harry já tinha a resposta para a pergunta de Ron.

"Eu não me importaria" Harry deu de ombros.

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

"E Ginny?" ele perguntou.

Harry riu ao se lembrar que, por fim, a esposa tinha chegado à conclusão que eles eram garotos e dividiam o mesmo quarto em Hogwarts durante anos, além de que, seria rude mudá-lo de quarto agora que eles sabiam sua opção sexual.

"Ela também não. Na verdade, ela até gosta do garoto. Ele é tão polido..."

Ginny realmente ficara impressionada com as boas maneiras de Scorpius. Lily adorava jogar xadrez com ele e poderia jurar que o garoto era um doce, além de muito inteligente. E James o adotara como irmão, reservando para ele o mesmo tratamento de Albus: adorava pregar peças em ambos, importuná-los e dar chutes em seus traseiros.

"E Draco? Você o tem visto?" Ron continuou com seu interrogatório.

"Muito pouco. Ele apareceu pontualmente pelo Flu apenas para deixar Scorpius. Não o vejo no Ministério, já que ele trabalha do Departamento de Mistérios e parece não deixar a própria sala por nada".

"O que me faz pensar..." Ron franziu as sobrancelhas. "Como foi que ele conseguiu um cargo desses afinal?" o ruivo perguntou a ninguém em especial, mas acabou lançando um olhar desconfiado na direção de Harry.

Harry suspirou, derrotado. Hermione já sabia, é claro. Mas Harry tinha esperanças que Ron sequer chegasse a desconfiar que havia dedo seu naquela história.

"Eu fiz o que estava em minhas mãos" Harry admitiu. "Croaker precisava de alguém com uma boa experiência em Feitiços e Poções. Conversou com Slughorn, que despejou elogios sobre as minhas habilidades com Poções no sexto ano, você sabe... Então Croaker veio falar comigo. É claro que eu não tinha intenção de deixar o meu posto de auror. Então indiquei quem eu achei que seria ideal. Quero dizer, Draco era afilhado de Snape. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa".

Harry sabia também que naquela época Draco estava desempregado desde que deixara Hogwarts, mas achou desnecessário – além de constrangedor – admitir que procurara saber sobre a vida do ex-comensal.

"E Croaker não ficou desconfiado?" Ron questionou.

"Claro que ficou. Mas acabou concordando em chamar Malfoy para uma entrevista. Encontrei com ele alguns dias mais tarde e ele estava empolgado. Disse que as habilidades de Malfoy eram justamente o que ele precisava. Pediu que eu o acompanhasse na iniciação dele, com os juramentos e tudo mais. Mas eu sugeri que chamasse outro auror e foi o que ele fez. Parece que não se decepcionou".

Ron suspirou.

"É... ele parece ter mudado mesmo. Nada vai mudar a doninha esnobe que ele foi no passado e eu nunca vou perdoá-lo pelas coisas que ele disse a Hermione. Mas, ele amadureceu. Nós todos, aliás. E, quem diria? Soube educar um filho, mesmo morando sob o mesmo teto de Lucius!"

"É..." Harry concordou, vagamente.

O moreno desejava poder apagar o passado, porém era realmente difícil, como Ron mencionara. Provavelmente Draco nunca chegaria a ser seu amigo, coisa que de certo modo desapontava Albus. Este nunca falara abertamente, mas se ressentia por não poder visitar o melhor amigo, como James visitava Wilbur.

Naquele momento, eles ouviram o barulho do Flu e se viraram para ver Hannah Longbotton surgir na sala, parecendo desbalanceada com sua barriga de oito meses de gravidez. Neville apareceu logo em seguida, bem em tempo de segurar a esposa.

"Hannah!" Neville se apavorou.

"Wow... foi só uma tontura, querido" ela o assegurou e Harry indicou o sofá.

No momento seguinte Hermione e Ginny apareceram da cozinha e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estou grávida, não estou doente!" Hannah gritou, fazendo com que todos se calassem. "A propósito, olá, todos vocês".

Harry sorriu para Hannah, que parecia esgotada. Aquele seria o primeiro filho deles depois de muitos tratamentos para que Hannah engravidasse e ela já não era tão jovem para ter o primeiro filho. Devia estar realmente cansada de toda aquela preocupação.

Depois do jantar, Harry se juntou a Ron e Neville, que observavam as crianças interagirem na sala. Eles jogavam algum jogo de cartas.

"Observem Albus" Harry deu a dica bem no momento em que Albus espiava furtivamente as cartas de James, depois fazia uma série de sinais discretos para Scorpius. Este passou os dedos pelas cartas pensativamente antes de jogar uma na mesa. Lily cobriu a cabeça com as mãos e James atirou as próprias cartas longe antes de ambos darem lugar a Hugo e Teddy.

"Ele realmente é um Sonserino, não é?" Ron falou, num tom brando que impressionou Harry. Albus não estava fazendo sua mágica apenas em Hogwarts, ao que parecia. Não lhe admiraria se os pais já não aconselhassem tanto os filhos a fugirem e temerem a Sonserina, depois de o filho de Harry Potter ter caído nela.

"Neville, Ron não quer acreditar em mim quando eu falo sobre a Sonserina e a Grifinória se ajudando nas aulas. Conte para ele. Quem sabe ele não acredita em você".

Neville tomou um gole de suco, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Mas Rose com certeza já lhe disse" ele falou.

"Sim, mas ela adora Albus. A opinião dela não conta. Mas, bem, digamos que a sua seja um tanto suspeita também..." Ron observou, também se servindo de suco.

Neville riu.

"Albus é uma figura! É impossível não gostar dele. E ele tem essa liderança nata que herdou do Harry, claro".

"Bobagem" Harry dispensou o comentário com um aceno de mão. "Ele tem mais mérito do que eu. Minha liderança era questionável, com toda aquela fama em torno da profecia".

"Realmente, ser líder em meio aos sonserinos não deve ser nada fácil" Hermione havia se juntado a eles sem que os homens percebessem, passando uma mão pela cintura do marido. "Mas ele herdou esse carisma de você sim, Harry".

Harry não discordou, sabendo ser inútil argumentar com a amiga.

"Exatamente!" Neville concordou, entusiasticamente. "Essa é a palavra. Carisma. Albus conquista as pessoas. E o fato de que ele está diminuindo a animosidade entre ambas as casas, é... bem, um fato. Não me pergunte como ele consegue agradar gregos e troianos, mas ele o faz".

"Garanto que é por causa de status" Ron apontou. "Ele não seria líder se não tivesse, além do sobrenome de peso, conquistado algum status entre eles. Com o quadribol, por exemplo. E garanto como ele foi escolhido para monitor esse ano".

"Não" Harry informou. "Foi Scorpius".

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Para não sobrecarregá-lo, garanto" Ron falou, se referindo a quando ele próprio fora nomeado monitor para supostamente poupar Harry de mais uma obrigação.

"Mas não é só isso, Ron. Albus é inteligente" Hermione comentou. "Rose é bastante perspicaz e já percebeu o jogo dele. Ele usa o que as pessoas priorizam para convencê-las. Fazer os grifinórios serem amigáveis é fácil. É só apelar para o senso de justiça deles. Agora fazer os sonserinos serem justos, só mostrando as vantagens que obteriam para eles mesmos. Albus está levantando a moral dos sonserinos, tornando-os menos agressivos e colocando-os na linha. Pela primeira vez, acredito, a Sonserina está merecendo suas conquistas. Não apenas trapaceando seu caminho para o pódio".

"É isso!" Neville concordou. "Eu sempre soube que Albus tinha algum motivo para ter caído na Sonserina. É quase como se ele tivesse escolhido ser o intermediador".

"Vocês sabiam que até o Profeta Diário tem dado alguns sinais sutis de que a Sonserina já não é mais uma opção tão assombrosa para as nossas crianças?" Hermione falou, adivinhando que ninguém teria notado.

A conversa continuou. Mas, mesmo se tivesse parado por aí, Harry já teria muito no que pensar. Também acreditava que seu filho tinha um papel a cumprir na Sonserina. No entanto algo lhe dizia que sua missão ainda estava longe de terminar. Talvez ele estivesse apenas oferecendo um começo, uma esperança. As pessoas teriam que dar continuidade a esse esforço depois dele, antes de a Sonserina finalmente se livrar daquela má fama.

xXxXxXx

"Scorpie" Albus chamou pela terceira vez, sacudindo levemente o ombro do amigo.

Scorpius grunhiu, abriu os olhos e tornou a fechá-los.

"O que é?"

"Você estava tendo um pesadelo" Albus informou, se sentando na própria cama. Já era dia e o quarto fora invadido pelo cheiro de brownies. Albus se admirava como Scorpius conseguia dormir de barriga para cima, pois sempre tinha pesadelos quando tentava dormir assim.

"Albus, eu vou matar você" Scorpius esfregou os olhos e puxou uma almofada sobre os quadris. "Eu não estava tendo um pesadelo".

"Oh?" o sentido daquela afirmação demorou a penetrar na cabeça de Albus, mas enfim ele entendeu e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Sentiu-se idiota por não ter pensado nessa possibilidade ao ver o amigo gemendo durante o sono. "Oh! Sinto muito!"

"É bom que sinta mesmo" Scorpius falou, se sentando sem desalojar a almofada.

"Hmm... pode usar o último banheiro do corredor. Ninguém vai atrapalhar você lá" Albus recomendou, se ocupando com as próprias roupas enquanto falava.

"É isso que você faz quando tem... pesadelos?" Scorpius provocou, com um meio sorriso.

"Ah, cale a boca".

Houve duas batidas suaves na porta e Teddy espiou para dentro, os cabelos num tom vermelho goiaba.

"Hey, caras".

"Oi Teddy! Dormiu por aqui?" Albus se animou, o convidando para entrar com um aceno.

"Não. Vovó saiu cedo e me mandou vir tomar café aqui. Quer dizer, ela até deixou umas bolachinhas em cima da mesa, mas elas não fizeram nem cócegas no meu estômago. Então, o que acham de um passeio de moto hoje?"

Os olhos de Albus se arregalaram e sua boca se escancarou em espanto.

"Jura?"

Teddy deu de ombros.

"Jimmy pediu que eu o ensinasse a guiar. Seu pai deixou, com a condição que eu levasse vocês também para passear. Um de cada vez – ele repetiu isso umas quinhentas vezes, além de várias outras recomendações. Já andou de moto, Scorpius?"

"O que é isso? É algum parente de unicórnio?" Scorpius perguntou, levemente constrangido, provavelmente por não ter tido tempo de pentear os cabelos antes que Teddy o visse.

"Não" Teddy riu. "Você vai ver. Mas, mesmo que você conhecesse o que é uma motocicleta, você nunca teria visto uma igual a de Harry".

"Você vai adorar, Scorpius. É quase melhor do que uma vassoura!"

Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. Ele pegou suas roupas e se demorou um pouco no banheiro dos fundos. No entanto, quando saiu estava impecavelmente vestido e penteado. Eles tomaram café e seguiram com Teddy até a garagem, abrindo um compartimento secreto. Scorpius arregalou os olhos para a motocicleta gigantesca.

"Você está dizendo que isso pode voar?" o loiro exclamou, depois de analisar atentamente os mecanismos do veículo trouxa modificado que um dia pertencera ao padrinho de Harry.

"Jimmy, você se importa se eu levar Scorpius primeiro?" Teddy perguntou diante do deslumbramento do garoto.

"Sem problemas. Só não vá despentear o cabelo do pobre garoto" James recomendou, com uma piscadela. "E mantenha as mãos de Scorpius onde você possa vê-las. Scorpius, Teddy é praticamente um homem casado agora".

Scorpius fez um gesto rude para James, que mostrou a língua em resposta.

Teddy não deu ouvidos aos comentários de James, apesar de exibir um sorriso de divertimento no rosto para o desconforto de Scorpius. Ele e Victorie haviam noivado no início do verão e se casariam dentro de um ano. Teddy pediu que Scorpius montasse primeiro e se sentou logo atrás, aproveitando para mostrar a James como fazer a moto funcionar. O ronco do motor fez todos pularem de susto. Parecia que uma tempestade estava sobre eles, o ruído insuportável dentro das paredes da garagem.

Scorpius tinha os olhos arregalados quando Teddy acelerou, deslizando um pouco no chão antes de decolar. Quando voltaram a tocar o chão, dez intermináveis minutos depois, seus cabelos loiros estavam mais bagunçados que Albus teria achado possível e havia um sorriso de orelha a orelha em seu rosto.

"Ele me deixou guiar!" Scorpius se admirou, descendo da moto e Albus o amparou quando suas pernas bambearam.

"Isso, fale mais alto!" Teddy o repreendeu. "Lily, você é a próxima?"

Lily saltitou até a moto, tomando o lugar de Scorpius.

"Foi incrível!" Scorpius parecia assombrado ao se sentar. Ele abriu bem a boca para normalizar a pressão dos ouvidos quando o ronco da motocicleta ficou mais fraco à distância. "Mas acho que perdi parte da minha audição. Por que você nunca me contou sobre isso antes?"

Albus deu de ombros.

"Porque contar não seria suficiente. Então, deu para tirar uma casquinha de Teddy? Vai precisar usar o banheiro do final do corredor de novo?" Albus provocou e teve que se desviar do soco que Scorpius mirou em suas costelas.

"Arrependido por ter vindo?" Albus perguntou, depois de alguns minutos. Scorpius tinha se mostrado um pouco relutante em ir para sua casa naquelas férias. Dissera algo sobre seu pai estar pensando em levá-lo para Roma, mas Albus insistiu até conseguir convencê-lo. O moreno imaginava que havia algum outro motivo para tanta relutância, mas Scorpius lhe diria quando se sentisse mais a vontade. "Não que Roma não seja melhor do que treinar duelos e lutas trouxas ou voar numa motocicleta, mas..."

Scorpius suspirou.

"Eu menti sobre Roma. Meu pai pensou em nos levar mesmo, mas não conseguiu tirar férias esse verão".

"Foi ele quem não queria deixar você vir, então?"

"Não é isso. Ele não fez objeção nenhuma" Scorpius assegurou, mas também não quis dizer o motivo.

"Então foi porque meus pais não me deixam ir à sua casa, não é?"

Scorpius abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas mudou de idéia. Suspirou e saiu da garagem. Albus o acompanhou. O loiro estava olhando para o céu, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. James tinha se afastado, olhando também para o alto e batendo o pé na grama impacientemente.

Mesmo que Scorpius não admitisse, Albus achava que aquele era o motivo. Não conseguia pensar em outra razão.

"E se o seu pai convidasse o meu nas próximas férias? Então eu poderia ir, nem que fosse apenas para conhecer a sua casa".

Scorpius o encarou em silêncio por um momento, antes de dar de ombros. A resposta dele quase foi encoberta pelo ronco da moto e Scorpius teve que se aproximar bastante de seu ouvido para se fazer ouvir.

"Pode ser que funcione. Vou conversar com meu pai. Mas não me entenda mal, eu gosto de vir aqui Al. Eu gosto de ter você por perto".

Albus acenou com a cabeça. Se ele, que tinha uma família numerosa e a casa sempre cheia, sentia falta da companhia do amigo no verão, imaginava que seria bem mais difícil para Scorpius.

Lily desmontou, dando pulinhos de excitamento. James mandou que Albus fosse rápido, pois já não agüentava mais de ansiedade para aprender a dirigir a moto.

xXxXxXx

**Setembro de 2021. Dia 1º.**

Draco deu um meio abraço no filho, que pareceu um pouco constrangido.

"Pai..." Scorpius falou, num tom reprovador, olhando ao redor.

"Qual é o problema? Faz uma semana que não o vejo".

"Nós nos falamos pelo Flu" ele rolou os olhos.

"Sua mãe acabou de lhe dar um abraço e você não reclamou" Draco apontou, tentando não parecer tão magoado quanto se sentia. Mas talvez ele devesse entender o comportamento do filho. Scorpius tinha quinze anos, estava quase da sua altura e queria ser tratado como um adulto. Bem, adultos também se abraçavam.

"Olá, prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Malfoy" Potter apertou a mão de Astoria calorosamente. "Essa é minha esposa, Ginny".

As mulheres trocaram cumprimentos corteses.

"Como vai, Draco?" Potter apertou sua mão, seguido da esposa.

Só faltava agora eles marcarem onde iriam tomar o chá das cinco, Draco pensou, sarcasticamente. Como se eles realmente fossem amigos...

"Olá, Sr. Malfoy" Albus Potter o cumprimentou, acanhado. Draco não pôde deixar de admirar mais uma vez, enquanto lhe apertava a mão, o quanto Albus se parecia com o pai. O garoto era... encantador**. Por mais que Scorpius nunca tivesse dispensado um elogio para a aparência de Albus, Draco duvidava que o filho era imune ao jeitinho inocente e tímido do melhor amigo.

Se pelo menos Scorpius estivesse conversando decentemente com o pai...

"Seu filho é um doce" disse a Sra. Potter, sorrindo para Scorpius.

"Obrigada" Astoria respondeu, também risonha, apesar de muito menos efusiva.

"Por que você não apareceu para levar Scorpius junto com Draco?" Ginny Potter perguntou para Astoria, que inventou uma desculpa com naturalidade.

"Eu estava com visitas, me desculpe. Mas vocês deveriam aparecer na Mansão um dia desses, para tomar chá, não é mesmo, querido?"

"Claro" Draco não tentou exatamente esconder seu sarcasmo, mas não era como se os Potter estivessem levando o convite a sério.

"Sim, quem sabe algum dia..." concordou a ruiva, distraidamente.

"Oh, lá está Daphne! Me desculpem, minha irmã está me procurando, com licença" Astoria saiu de encontro à irmã, cujo filho entraria para Hogwarts naquele ano.

"Eu deveria ir procurar James, também. Está tudo muito calmo" a ruiva trocou um olhar significativo com Potter antes de se afastar.

"Hmm..." Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu devo ir também. Vocês querem que eu leve seus malões para o trem?" ele se ofereceu e achou alguma dificuldade em empurrar todas as malas e gaiolas. "Até mais, Draco, Scorpius. Albus, não embarque antes de dar um abraço na sua mãe".

Potter lhes deu as costas. Mal deu dois passos e derrubou alguma coisa no chão, felizmente do malão de Albus. Ele se abaixou para pegar e Draco aproveitou para apreciar a vista.

"Você está olhando para o traseiro do meu pai?" Draco ouviu Albus chiar por entre os dentes e por um instante se sentiu uma criança surpreendida numa travessura, mas então, quando olhou para o lado percebeu que Albus se dirigira a Scorpius.

"Claro que não" Scorpius deu de ombros, mas tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas.

'Claro que não, quando acontece de ele poder olhar o seu traseiro a qualquer momento, Albus' Draco pensou. Limpou a garganta, incerto sobre se também não teria corado.

"Então, como foi o passeio?"

"Foi ok" Scorpius falou. "Hey, Albus, vamos sair daqui antes que meu primo apareça".

"Hey, eu estou falando com você, Scorpius!" Draco se irritou.

"O quê? Já disse que foi legal!" Scorpius teimou, mal-educado.

Draco tinha uma repreensão na ponta da língua, mas hesitou ao ver o olhar constrangido de Albus e no momento seguinte era tarde demais. Ethan apareceu, dando puxões irritantes em sua calça.

"Oi tio Draco! Oi Scorpius! Quem é você?" o garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha para Albus.

"Este é Albus Potter. Albus, este é meu primo, Ethan Ruffian" Scorpius fez as honras, visivelmente contrariado.

"Ouvi dizer que você é capitão do time da Sonserina" Ethan falou, cheio de si. "Fique sabendo que eu sou um ótimo apanhador, não é mesmo, Scorpius?"

"A mãe dele com certeza vive falando isso" Scorpius falou, sarcástico.

"Scorpius, comporte-se" Draco avisou, mas Ethan parecia não ter notado a maldade na declaração do primo e estufara ainda mais o peito.

"Minha mãe vem vindo, você pode perguntar diretamente para ela" ele falou.

"Ah, que pena, Ethan, parece que os pais de Albus o estão chamando" Draco ofereceu o escape, observando o horror estampado na face do garoto.

"Hmm... sim, eu tenho que ir. Até mais, Scorpius".

"Scorpius, você fica" Draco ordenou, quando percebeu o olhar comprido que o filho lançou por cima do ombro em direção ao amigo.

Scorpius praguejou alguma coisa baixo demais para que Draco escutasse.

Astoria voltou para junto deles, acompanhada da irmã e do cunhado. Scorpius voltou a ser o menino educado de sempre e Draco suspirou. Teria sido assim tão complicado em sua adolescência? Talvez estivesse mesmo falhando na educação do filho, como Lucius não perdia oportunidade para jogar na sua cara.

Lucius dizia que tratar um filho como um amigo só fazia com que este perdesse o respeito pelo pai. Segundo ele, um filho devia ser tratado com pulso firme. Mas Draco recebera esse tratamento e não desejava que Scorpius se ressentisse com ele da maneira como Draco se ressentia com Lucius.

Draco empurrou suas dúvidas para um canto de sua mente quando percebeu que Ruffian lhe perguntava algo.

xXxXxXx

**Setembro de 2021. 3ª semana.**

Scorpius não sabia quem os estava perseguindo, nem de qual lado do corredor vinham as vozes. Elas pareciam vir de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam encurralados.

De repente Albus agarrou seu ombro.

"Por aqui!"

Albus o puxou para uma passagem secreta que Scorpius desconhecia. A passagem dava para um armário de vassouras amplo e entulhado. Albus fechou uma porta que Scorpius não reparara que existia e colou o ouvido nela. Eles ainda podiam ouvir as vozes do lado de fora. Albus abriu uma fresta da porta para espiar o corredor.

"Eles estão acabando com o queijo!" Albus exclamou e aquilo podia não fazer o menor sentido, mas Scorpius não se deu conta naquele momento, pois o armário já não era mais tão grande e havia alguma coisa empurrando seu corpo para frente.

Scorpius queria dizer que não estava conseguindo respirar direito, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Devia ter dito alguma coisa, pois Albus se virou e pôs um dedo sobre os lábios do loiro, pedindo silêncio. Os lábios de Albus estavam tão próximos do rosto de Scorpius que quase esbarraram em sua bochecha.

Scorpius gemeu quando percebeu que o armário diminuíra tanto que ele estava espremido entre a parede e as costas de Albus.

Desesperado, o loiro tentou se afastar, mas isso só fez com que seus corpos se esfregassem e a qualquer momento Albus perceberia a reação de seu corpo ao contato. Então ele se enfureceria e lhe lançaria um olhar reprovador. Scorpius não queria desapontá-lo. Não queria que Albus descobrisse como Scorpius se sentia perto dele. Não daquele jeito. Não tão cedo.

Mas Albus mudou de posição, desconfortável. Ele se virou para interrogá-lo com um simples olhar, seu rosto tão próximo que Scorpius não suportaria encará-lo nos olhos e ver uma acusação silenciosa neles...

Scorpius arregalou os olhos, despertando de seu sonho angustiante.

O loiro encarou ofegante o interior das cortinas de sua cama de dossel. Alívio correu pelas suas veias, primeiro ao constatar que tudo não passara de um sonho sem sentido, segundo porque estava em Hogwarts, na privacidade de sua cama.

Ainda era noite e o silêncio tornava possível escutar o ruído de seu próprio sangue correndo em seus ouvidos. Tateou o criado-mudo em busca da varinha e lançou um feitiço "_Tempus_", constatando que eram 03:17 da manhã. Enquanto acalmava a própria respiração, Scorpius avaliou o que faria em seguida. Ele estava excitado. E não seria a primeira vez que cederia à tentação.

Com um frio na barriga de antecipação, ele fechou os olhos, mergulhou a mão por dentro do pijama e deixou a própria mente livre para fantasiar. Nas imagens que criava, era Albus quem o tocava. Com a mão esquerda. Scorpius visualizou seu olhar lânguido, os lábios partidos e úmidos e conteve um gemido diante do silêncio que reinava no quarto. Deslizou as costas da outra mão pelo próprio pescoço e se arrepiou ao imaginar que eram os lábios de Albus que corriam por seu pescoço e tórax.

Daquela vez o Albus de sua imaginação o surpreendeu, retirando a parte de baixo do seu pijama e umedecendo um dedo com saliva. Scorpius afastou os tornozelos, permitindo que seu Albus imaginário o acariciasse devagar sem deixar de estimulá-lo.

Surpreso e deliciado, Scorpius se conduziu lentamente a uma finalização silenciosa. Então, exausto, ele lançou um "_Scourgify_" em si mesmo e tornou a se vestir antes de mergulhar num sono sem sonhos, reconfortado pelo fato de que não havia como Albus saber. Scorpius não se sentiria envergonhado ao encará-lo no dia seguinte, simplesmente porque não tinha do que se envergonhar. Nada do que fizera deixaria marcas aparentes, apenas permaneceria em sua lembrança e cravaria mais alguns espinhos incômodos em seu coração.

xXxXxXx

"Mas tem que haver alguma coisa que você possa fazer" insistiu Ethan, teimosamente.

Albus passou uma mão pelos cabelos, irritado.

"Eu sinto muito" ele falou por entre os dentes. "Já disse que não são aceitos jogadores abaixo do segundo ano".

"Mas o seu pai foi apanhador logo no primeiro ano" Ethan falou desafiador.

"Então talvez você deva conversar com a diretora. Foi ela quem autorizou na época".

"Não, você é quem deveria conversar com ela. Você é o capitão do time".

Albus lançou um olhar de súplica a Scorpius, que suspirou. Ethan sabia ser um pé nos lugares mais incômodos.

"Ethan, mexa-se. Se você estivesse no quinto ano saberia como nós estamos sem tempo para esse tipo de discussão. Albus fez tudo ao alcance dele, deixe-nos em paz agora".

"Ele não fez tudo ao seu alcance. Ele não foi falar com a diretora" Ethan cruzou os braços.

"Ah, ele foi sim! E eu estava junto, na condição de monitor. Pena que McGonagall foi tão taxativa" Scorpius mentiu descaradamente. "E não é só porque você é do primeiro ano. Não existem vagas no time no momento, se você ainda não percebeu".

Ethan lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado antes de descruzar os braços.

"Certo. Então acho que terei que esperar até o ano que vem".

'Como todo mundo' Scorpius pensou, mas achou melhor não esticar o assunto, uma vez que Ethan já havia se afastado.

"Droga. Algo me diz que nós só adiamos o problema" Albus resmungou enquanto finalmente depositava a mochila numa mesa vazia da biblioteca e vasculhava os bolsos em busca dos óculos. "Como nós fomos esquecer esse dever?"

"Treino de quadribol" Scorpius respondeu, também deixando sua mochila na mesa. "Eu vou pegar o livro".

Scorpius caminhou por entre as prateleiras, torcendo para haver algum exemplar disponível. Eles haviam engolido o almoço e corrido para a Biblioteca uma vez que Karen os lembrara do dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eles teriam que entregar um ensaio sobre Patronos na próxima aula, que seria dali a quarenta minutos. Felizmente o tema era fácil. E, por sorte, havia ainda um exemplar do livro de Feitiços Defensivos indicado pela Profª. Bones. Um único exemplar.

Assim que pegou o livro, Scorpius ouviu um choramingo ao seu lado e se virou para ver uma corvinal loira que ele não sabia o nome, mas sabia ser de seu ano. A garota tinha olhos azuis muito claros e havia algo nela que a deixava com uma aparência triste. Talvez o formato de suas sobrancelhas. Mas naquele momento ela parecia prestes a chorar, olhando de Scorpius para o livro em suas mãos.

"Hey, não me olhe assim. Eu tenho que entregar um ensaio em quarenta minutos" Scorpius falou, ciente de que a garota provavelmente teria mais tempo, pois eles dividiam as aulas de DCAT com a Grifinória.

"Ah..." A garota piscou e abaixou o rosto. "A minha lição é só para amanhã, mas eu ainda tenho outras para fazer. Então... posso fazer com vocês?" ela o encarou esperançosa.

Scorpius abriu a boca para negar, mas a garota fungou e ele deixou os ombros caírem aborrecido.

"Tanto faz" ele falou e se virou. Quando chegou à mesa, viu que a garota o havia seguido.

"Er... olá, Albus" ela cumprimentou Albus, que tinha a cabeça enfiada na mochila de Scorpius. Ele levantou o rosto e franziu a sobrancelha para a garota. "Posso chamar você assim?"

"Hmm... claro, hum... Corner, certo?"

"Lindsay Corner. Pode me chamar de Lindy, todo mundo me chama assim" a garota parecia definitivamente mais animada, mas continuava nervosamente em pé.

"Certo" Albus ajeitou os óculos no rosto e lançou um olhar questionador de Scorpius para a garota.

"Ela vai fazer a lição conosco" Scorpius informou, se sentando ao seu lado.

"Vocês também terão que escrever sobre Patronos, não é mesmo?" a garota se sentou do outro lado de Albus.

"Sim" Albus concordou e terminou o que estava fazendo, puxando pergaminho, pena e tinteiro da mochila de Scorpius enquanto este folheava o livro e abria na página indicada no índice.

Eles passaram os próximos trinta minutos lendo, escrevendo e debatendo o assunto. Pelo menos a garota era inteligente, ao que parecia. Mas Scorpius não falhou em notar como ela olhava timidamente para Albus, seus olhos não o encarando por mais do que meros segundos. Em determinado momento, suas mãos se esbarraram e Scorpius percebeu um leve rubor nas bochechas de ambos. Rolou os olhos.

"Mas é definitiva, essa forma?" a garota perguntou.

"Não, ela pode mudar no decorrer da vida da pessoa. Meu pai disse que a forma de um Patrono diz muito sobre alguém, e como as pessoas mudam constantemente seus patronos podem mudar também. Ele disse que isso pode acontecer depois de um acontecimento traumático, ou até mesmo quando uma pessoa se apaixona. Hmm... é isso".

Albus desviou os olhos depois de dizer aquilo e a garota fez o mesmo.

'Ah, ótimo' pensou Scorpius, preferindo também desviar os olhos da cena. Scorpius já havia terminado seu ensaio. Albus também, mas ele estava ajudando Corner a finalizar o dela. Os olhos de Scorpius imediatamente foram atraídos por um grupo de garotas que olhava em sua direção. Elas disfarçaram imediatamente. Scorpius estreitou os olhos ao reconhecê-las. Elas eram do quinto ano da Corvinal também e tinham um exemplar do mesmo livro que eles estavam usando.

Scorpius deixou o queixo pender ao somar dois e dois. Ele havia sido enganado! Corner tinha planejado aquilo para se aproximar de Albus e o havia usado! O loiro estreitou os olhos para a garota que ainda perguntava algo para Albus, e este explicava solicitamente. Ela provavelmente já conhecia aquele assunto de cabo a rabo e só estava se fazendo de desentendida para fazê-lo falar.

E o pior de tudo era que Albus estava caindo direitinho.

"Meu pai conhece o seu" ela falou, com sua falsa falta de jeito. De repente, tudo nela parecia ser falso. "Ele me disse que aprendeu a conjurar um Patrono por intermédio do seu pai. Você sabia que seu pai dava aulas de Defesa, não sabia?"

"Sim" Albus admitiu, acanhado.

"É por isso que você sabe tanto sobre o assunto, certo? Aposto como você já conjurou um Patrono. Qual é a forma dele?" a garota perguntou ansiosa, mas Albus balançou a cabeça.

"Não, eu nunca tentei" Albus admitiu, sorrindo para a garota.

E Scorpius achou que já bastava daquilo. Limpou a garganta.

"Está quase na hora, Al" disse, arrumando suas coisas.

"Hmm... melhor nós irmos" Albus concordou. "Você acha que já está bom?"

"Sim, eu vou deixar para revisar hoje à noite" a garota concordou, também juntando seus pertences. "Obrigada, garotos. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês".

"Imagine... Sempre que precisar, Lindy" Albus ofereceu outro sorriso à garota, que desviou os olhos para os próprios pés.

Apesar de estar incluso no agradecimento, Scorpius não se deu ao trabalho de responder, uma vez que Corner só tinha olhos para Albus.

Quando eles já tinham se afastado o bastante da biblioteca, Scorpius falou carrancudo, "Albus, você tem baba no canto da boca".

Albus levou a mão automaticamente à boca antes de entender e começou a rir. Aproveitou para tirar os óculos e guardá-los no bolso.

"Ela é uma graça, não é?" ele falou, pegando Scorpius desprevenido.

"Claro. Uma fofura. Aposto como o Patrono dela seria um filhotinho de cachorro" falou, arqueando os cantos da boca depreciativamente, mas Albus não percebeu seu sarcasmo.

"Verdade. Ou um gatinho" Albus comentou animado.

Scorpius se calou. Não era bem isso que ele pretendia. Ele pretendia alertar Albus sobre o plano da garota. Mas de repente não se achou no direito. Talvez Albus nem se importasse, se soubesse. As intenções de Corner poderiam ser boas. E Albus parecia ter cedido aos seus encantos, afinal.

O que ele diria? 'Oh, não dê atenção aos seus olhinhos tristes, Albus. É tudo um plano para fazer você cair em seus encantos. Ela não é tão adorável quanto parece. Olhe para mim, eu tenho sido adorável e você nunca me olhou desse jeito'.

Com um suspiro amargurado, Scorpius engoliu seus ciúmes.

A Profª. Susan Bones recolheu as lições de casa antes de começar a aula.

"Bem, crianças, agora que vocês certamente já conhecem a teoria por trás de um Patrono, nós iremos partir para a prática. Mas antes disso eu gostaria de saber se alguém aqui já conjurou um Patrono alguma vez na vida?" ela perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Albus, que mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. "Albus?"

"Não senhora".

A professora pareceu levemente desapontada, mas continuou a circular Albus enquanto falava, fazendo-o corar profusamente.

"Foi o pai de Albus quem me ensinou a conjurar um Patrono. E, devo lhes dizer, é muito fácil fazer isso quando se está rodeado de amigos numa sala de aula, em tempos pacíficos como agora. Quando vocês precisarem conjurar um, se vocês precisarem algum dia pode ser que não lhes ocorra pensamentos felizes o suficiente. Você gostaria de tentar, Albus?"

Albus deu de ombros. A professora escolheu encarar aquilo como um sim.

"Então, lá vamos nós. Feche os olhos e se concentre nas lembranças mais felizes que conseguir reunir".

Albus obedeceu e toda a sala o encarou, observando um leve sorriso cruzar seu rosto enquanto ele se concentrava. Scorpius se perguntou se estaria em tais pensamentos. Ou se Corner estaria.

"Aposto como ele está pensando em voar" Rose havia se aproximado sem que o loiro percebesse.

Scorpius olhou para a garota e voltou a olhar para Albus, percebendo que ela tinha razão. Albus tinha o queixo levantado e aspirava como se sentisse o vento batendo em seus cabelos.

"Agora diga o encantamento" disse Bones, bem próximo ao seu ouvido, como se não quisesse atrapalhar seus pensamentos.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Albus falou, com determinação. Um fiapo de fumaça saiu de sua varinha, tomando forma. Algo grande se materializou à sua frente, como se caminhasse em pleno ar, uma forma felina, sem dúvida. Os alunos se afastaram, dando espaço para o animal de fumaça pálida e exclamaram, fazendo Albus abrir os olhos. No momento seguinte o Patrono se desfez em pleno ar e todos se viram encarando o lugar em que ele estivera.

"Era um leão?" alguém exclamou.

"Não, não tinha juba" disse outra pessoa.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que era um puma" disse a professora, batendo palmas. "Mas vai ficar mais definido à medida que você praticar, Albus. Muito bem! A maioria das pessoas não consegue uma forma definida na primeira tentativa".

Albus voltou para junto de Scorpius e Rose. A professora instruiu que todos tentassem.

"Eu não vi" Albus falou, desanimado.

"Eu também acho que era um puma" falou Rose, dando um tapinha em suas costas. "Tente novamente".

Albus acenou afirmativamente e começou a se concentrar mais uma vez. Scorpius fez o mesmo.

O loiro pensou primeiro em quadribol, seu pai lhe ensinando a voar, depois pensou no passeio de motocicleta com Teddy. Mas então seus pensamentos se voltaram para Albus. Albus sorrindo; passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros; lhe estendendo a mão num cômodo mal iluminado; ajeitando os óculos. Seu rosto relaxado dormindo, a textura de seus cabelos, o cheiro de menta. Albus em suas mais tórridas fantasias...

Scorpius quase se esqueceu do propósito daquilo tudo, mas acabou dizendo o encantamento em voz alta e abriu os olhos para ver uma forma bem menor deixar a ponta de sua varinha, fluindo em direção a Albus. Scorpius só viu a cauda. Uma cauda de leão.

"Lynx!" Albus exclamou, dando espaço para o amasso de fumaça passear a sua frente, indo se enroscar nas pernas de um felino muito maior.

"Definitivamente um puma" Scorpius falou e eles sorriram um para o outro.

Um guaxinim se juntou a ambos os patronos, e Rose deu uma risadinha.

"Ele não é fofo? Scorpius, esse amasso é seu?"

"É o que parece" Scorpius deu de ombros, observando seu patrono dar uma última abanada de cauda antes de se desfazer.

"Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes?" Rose falou, o encarando com os olhos estreitos. "Você só falta arrepiar os cabelos quando alguém se aproxima muito de Albus".

"Ah me poupe" Scorpius torceu o nariz, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, mas ela e Albus estavam rindo.

xXxXxXx

**Outubro de 2021. 4ª semana.**

Albus achou ter ouvido seu nome, mas quando levantou os olhos do livro, Scorpius estava compenetrado escrevendo, e não havia ninguém próximo a eles. O moreno baixou os olhos novamente, mas ouviu seu nome mais uma vez. Scorpius também pareceu ter ouvido, já que examinou ao redor.

"O que foi isso?" ele perguntou.

"Não sei... ah!" Albus de repente se lembrou e procurou dentro da mochila até puxar o espelho de duas faces. "James?"

"Pensei que você estava me ignorando" James reclamou, olhando ao redor ansiosamente.

"Shh! Eu estou na biblioteca" Albus avisou, pedindo que o irmão falasse mais baixo. Eles tinham uma aula vaga antes do jantar, tempo que preferiram ocupar estudando Aritmancia. "Você não devia estar tendo aula?"

"Eu estou" James apontou para um arbusto próximo. "Herbologia. Albus, socorro. Eu acho... eu acho que Davis está me encarando" ele falou conspiratoriamente. "Quero dizer, ela me cumprimentou uma vez no almoço, mas eu achei que tinha ouvido coisas. Agora ela está ali me olhando. O que eu faço?"

James parecia assombrado e excitado ao mesmo tempo. Albus conteve a vontade de rir.

"Não sei Jimmy. Converse com ela. Ela é legal. Hmm... só evite falar de quadribol" Albus aconselhou, relanceando um olhar para Scorpius, que acenou em concordância.

"E sobre o que mais eu falaria?" James arregalou os olhos. "'Ah, olá, Davis, seus olhos estão muito bonitos hoje, isso no seu cabelo é um besouro?'. Esqueça. Onde está Scorpius? Ele deve saber como funciona a cabeça de uma garota".

"Hey, eu não faço idéia do que se passa na cabeça de uma garota!" Scorpius se indignou. "Por que todo mundo usa essa lógica quando é exatamente o contrário? Garotos são tão menos complicados!"

"Certo. Então, Albus somos só você e eu. O que eu faço? Será que roubo um beijo? Cada vez que penso nisso, posso sentir um soco vindo em minha direção. Ela é tão..."

"Intimidante?" Albus ofereceu.

"Eu ia dizer sonserina, mas intimidante deve servir. Então?"

"Eu acho que seria arriscado roubar um beijo dela" Albus ponderou. "Hmm... mas não seria ruim se você falasse sobre os olhos dela..."

Scorpius rolou os olhos impacientemente e tomou o espelho da mão de Albus.

"Ouça, por que você não a convida para ir a Hogsmeade? Deixe que ela escolha aonde ir e sobre o que falar. Se ela quiser beijar você, tenho certeza que vai ser ela a tomar a decisão. Conheço Shannon, e não excluo a possibilidade do soco, então faça isso".

"Oh... obrigado, Scorpius!" James agradeceu surpreso. "Eu o beijaria se você não estivesse tão longe, graças a Deus! Tchau!"

Scorpius devolveu o espelho, meneando a cabeça.

"Albus, você é sem noção. Mas seu irmão consegue ser pior".

"Hey, eu não sou sem noção" Albus protestou. "Mas já que você parece saber tanto sobre garotas, você acha que Lindy iria comigo a Hogsmeade?"

Scorpius o encarou demoradamente antes de responder.

"Albus, ela praticamente implora todos os dias para que você a beije. É claro que ela aceitaria".

"Oh..." Albus levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você acha?"

"Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Vê, essa é a diferença entre Davis e Corner. Shannon é o tipo de garota que vai atrás do que quer e toma o que é dela. Corner morreria antes de tomar alguma iniciativa. E isso é tão... gritante! Não preciso saber como a cabeça de uma garota funciona para saber isso. Você é sem noção, Albus. Só perde para seu irmão".

Albus suspirou. Teria argumentado se não suspeitasse que Scorpius tinha razão.

"Você realmente está interessado?" Scorpius perguntou, depois de encará-lo por longos segundos.

"Não sei" Albus coçou os olhos por trás dos óculos. "Quero dizer, ela é bonita e inteligente e..."

"Ela faz o seu coração bater mais rápido?"

"De certa forma" Albus falou, se remexendo na cadeira.

"Suas mãos suam quando você está perto dela? Você dorme e acorda pensando nela?"

"Não é bem assim..."

"Bem, se você dissesse que sim, eu desconfiaria que ela tinha lhe dado alguma maldita poção do amor" Scorpius desdenhou. "Porque você não me parecia apaixonado até alguns minutos atrás, Al. Aliás, ainda não me convenceu".

"É, mas... olhe talvez eu esteja carente, ok?" Albus admitiu. Lindy era bonita e certamente despertava alguma coisa dentro dele com seu jeito tímido e gentil. Tinha se tornado um hábito que ela se juntasse a eles para estudar e Albus gostava de tê-la por perto. Por outro lado, não sentia falta dela quando ela não estava por perto, mas talvez aquilo viesse com o tempo.

"E os seus sonhos, Albus? E toda aquela história de 'ter que significar alguma coisa'?"

Albus se irritou com a pergunta.

"Eram apenas sonhos, Scorpius. E de qualquer forma já foram para o ralo. Não era você quem dizia que romantismo era perda de tempo?"

"Eu nunca disse isso!" Scorpius se inclinou para trás, como se Albus tivesse lhe dado um soco.

Albus suspirou novamente. Era verdade. Scorpius havia brincado uma vez sobre o assunto, mas admitira que admirava a maneira de Albus pensar. Não havia sentido em descontar sua frustração em Scorpius. Muito menos quando este parecia ter levado tão a sério suas palavras que nunca mais se envolvera com ninguém depois de Roy. Talvez ele também estivesse esperando por algo especial, quando Albus já tinha se cansado da espera.

"Olá, garotos. Posso me juntar a vocês?" Lindsay tinha acabado de surgir, arrancando Albus de seus pensamentos.

"Claro" Albus abriu lugar para ela ao seu lado. Podia sentir o olhar de Scorpius sobre si, mas não teve coragem de encará-lo de volta. Albus sentia que estava prestes a decepcioná-lo ainda mais.

O que não tardou a acontecer. Eles estudaram e fizeram deveres por cerca de quarenta minutos, o que já ajudava, mas havia ainda tanto a fazer! Os professores estavam jogando matéria em cima de matéria para cumprir a programação até os NOM's. Albus se espreguiçou e sentiu o estômago reclamar. Já era quase hora do jantar e as pessoas começavam a deixar a biblioteca. Scorpius batia a pena sobre as próprias anotações, uma ruga de concentração na testa. Ele passou a mão pelo estômago distraidamente e Albus sorriu. Aparentemente, ele não era o único faminto.

Albus deixou os olhos vagarem então até pousá-los sobre os cabelos de Lindsay. Eram loiros, mas em nada se pareciam com os de Scorpius. Eram mais dourados beirando o acobreado, longos e um pouco volumosos. Lindsay, que estivera debruçada sobre as anotações de Albus, levantou a cabeça abruptamente, surpreendendo seu olhar.

Ela sorriu e desviou os olhos para o pergaminho novamente.

"Isso é um 'm'?" ela perguntou, apontando para as anotações.

"Hmm..." Albus se sentiu envergonhado de sua própria letra e examinou o local onde ela apontava um dedo delicado. "Sim, é um 'm'. Me desculpe. Se você acha isso ruim, devia ver a minha letra com a mão direita..."

"Não, sua letra é fácil de entender. É só que esse pedaço está um pouco borrado" ela o tranqüilizou e, quando levantou os olhos, eles estavam muito próximos.

Albus conteve o impulso de se afastar, baixando os olhos para os lábios rosados e brilhantes da garota. Ela não parecia estar usando batom, mas alguma coisa fazia seus lábios brilharem. E cheiravam a chicletes. Lindsay tinha fechado os olhos.

Albus agiu sem pensar. Ele não tinha planejado nada daquilo. Queria chamá-la para sair e não fazia idéia de como a beijaria, mas lá estava ele se inclinando de encontro aos lábios da garota até tocá-los com os seus suavemente. Depois se afastou para encará-la nos olhos.

As pestanas da garota tremularam antes de se abrirem lentamente e Albus admirou mais uma vez seus olhos de um azul cristalino, umedecendo os próprios lábios, sentindo o sabor de chicletes. Lindsay era, sem dúvida, linda. Seu ar melancólico só fazia aumentar sua doçura. Ela lhe sorriu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha timidamente, antes de tirar os óculos de Albus com delicadeza.

Albus sorriu de volta e fez a única coisa que achou certa. Beijou-a novamente.

Foi um beijo doce, literalmente. Delicado e infantil, também. E, apesar de ter sido muito bom, Albus sentiu um leve desapontamento num canto de sua mente. Talvez seu erro tivesse sido mesmo idealizar tanto, sonhar tanto sobre algo que era tão simples.

Quando se afastou mais uma vez, Albus procurou automaticamente o olhar de Scorpius, mas ele não estava mais lá.

xXxXxXx

Albus acenou um adeus para Lindsay, que se juntou a suas amigas na mesa da Corvinal. Então começou a procurar por Scorpius na mesa da Sonserina. Localizou-o conversando com Myrtes e Karen, coisa que se tornara bastante freqüente naquele ano. Myrtes também fora nomeada monitora, o que significava que eles tinham que fazer rondas pelo castelo juntos e surpreendentemente Scorpius não se queixara uma única vez. Pelo contrário, ele parecia mais à vontade com ambas as garotas. E com Rose. E Lily.

Bem, quem diria que Scorpius teria tantas amigas até o quinto ano! Ele realmente tinha se tornado mais tolerante, ao que parecia.

Scorpius levantou os olhos para ele quando Albus tomou o lugar ao seu lado, mas não fez nenhum comentário voltando a atenção para seu jantar. A conversa, entretanto, morreu e Albus imaginou que já sabia qual era o assunto.

"Então..." Myrtes quebrou o silêncio, confirmando suas suspeitas. "Fiquei sabendo que você tem uma namorada".

Albus fingiu que não ouviu se servindo de bolo de carne e cenouras.

"Lyndy Corner é legal" falou Karen. "Pena que anda sempre com Genoom. Chambers até que é legal, mas Genoom é metida".

"E exibida" concordou Myrtes.

"Genoom é aquela garota que foi ao baile com Lyan?" Scorpius perguntou interessado.

"Essa mesma. A de nariz arrebitado" concordou Myrtes. "Ela acha que ninguém na escola é mais esperto que ela. Sua prima Rose já teve uma discussão feia com ela, Al".

Albus deu de ombros. Ele não tinha beijado Genoom.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Myrtes apontou para a porta do grande salão.

Albus levantou os olhos para ver James levantando o polegar com o sorriso mais bobo que já vira. E, caminhando em direção a mesa da Sonserina, estava Shannon. Ela não arreganhava os dentes como James, mas parecia sorrir também.

"Ah, acho que eles vão à Hogsmeade juntos, então" Albus adivinhou. "E ele deve isso a Scorpius".

Scorpius resmungou alguma coisa antes de tomar um gole de suco.

"Você virou alguma espécie de conselheiro amoroso, Scorpius? Um guru, talvez?"

"Se você repetir isso eu vou azarar o seu traseiro, Buckingham" Scorpius rosnou mau-humorado.

"Também adoro você, Scorpie" a garota sorriu, então soltou uma exclamação quando um aviãozinho encantado quase trombou em seu nariz. "Opa, ganhei uma mensagem!"

Ela deu um toque com a ponta da varinha na dobradura encantada e o pergaminho se desdobrou. Uma ruga se formou em sua testa conforme ela lia. Ela olhou para trás por alguns segundos antes de se virar, com um olhar sombrio.

"Scorpius. Você devia ler isso" ela estendeu o bilhete para o loiro, que limpou a boca num guardanapo antes de aceitar, e começar a ler também com a testa franzida.

Incapaz de conter sua curiosidade, Albus espiou por cima do ombro do amigo. Havia duas únicas frases escritas numa caligrafia apressada e provavelmente masculina.

'_Me encontre no banheiro do segundo andar ao toque de recolher. Você não vai me evitar para sempre. Jeff Dokmos_.'

"Dokmos?" Albus estranhou e Scorpius deu um pulo colocando o bilhete contra o peito, mesmo já sendo tarde demais. "O que ele iria querer com você?"

Albus lançou um olhar para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Jeff Dokmos estava olhando na direção deles com interesse dissimulado enquanto conversava com outros garotos do sétimo ano. Ele era monitor-chefe, capitão do time de sua casa e batedor, posto que ganhou por causa do porte musculoso, ou vice-versa.

"Eu não me lembro de você ter pedido para ler também, Albus" Scorpius falou, amassando o papel antes de incinerá-lo com um aceno da varinha.

"Eu tenho um palpite" Myrtes falou, estreitando os olhos. "Você o tem evitado, é?"

"Também não é da sua conta, Myrtes" Scorpius respondeu para ela, voltando a atenção para seu jantar.

"O que é, Myrtes?" Albus perguntou e a garota não pareceu intimidada pelo olhar que recebeu do loiro, uma vez que respondeu.

"Bem, ele não é exatamente discreto, não é mesmo? É do tipo que você chamaria enrustido. Sangue-ru... Nascido trouxa e tal..."

"Eu não entendi" Albus falou, honestamente.

"Ele gosta de garotos, apesar de ter uma namorada" Karen explicou. "Trouxas têm um preconceito exagerado sobre homossexualidade".

"Como uma pessoa pode ser preconceituosa sobre si mesma?" Albus perguntou confuso.

"Eu também não entendo" Karen deu de ombros. "Mas parece que ele pôs os olhos em Scorpius agora".

"Você não acabou de dizer que ele tem uma namorada?"

"Albus, isso não é impedimento para todo mundo" Myrtes rolou os olhos. "Além do mais, ele mantém a namorada como fachada, só isso".

Albus olhou novamente para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e subitamente o olhar interessado de Dokmos pareceu cheio de malícia.

"Você não está planejando ir, não é mesmo?" Albus perguntou, sentindo um nó nas entranhas só de pensar na possibilidade. E, para seu desespero, Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Como ele mesmo disse, eu não posso fugir para sempre. Além do mais, ele é atraente".

"Ah, isso ele é" Myrtes se abanou.

"Mas tem uma namorada!" Albus exclamou desesperado para trazer o juízo de volta ao amigo.

"O problema é dele. Eu estou livre".

"Scorpius, ele é do sétimo ano!"

"E o que há de errado nisso? Isso não faz dele um trasgo, faz?"

"Ouça Scorpie" Albus não desistiu de sua argumentação, mas baixou o tom de voz para que só ele escutasse. "Eu não sou tão sem noção assim, tá legal? Um garoto como ele certamente vai querer... não vai querer ficar só nos beijos e amassos, vai?"

Albus se sentiu corar levemente e Scorpius estreitou os olhos.

"Você já parou para pensar que talvez eu também não queira ficar só nisso?"

O queixo de Albus caiu ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto parecia prestes a entrar em combustão.

"M-mas você nem o conhece!"

"Talvez eu esteja carente" Scorpius falou sem entonação, mantendo o olhar fixo no seu, como se o desafiasse a continuar.

Albus deixou os ombros caírem, derrotado. Então era isso. Scorpius estava retribuindo seu desapontamento com ele.

"Isso não está certo" Albus resmungou e meneou a cabeça, voltando a encarar seu prato. Tinha perdido o apetite. "Não é a mesma coisa, Scorpie. Nem de longe".

Myrtes limpou a garganta.

"Scorpius, você está lembrado que nós temos que fazer a patrulha hoje, não?"

"Você cobriria para mim? Eu faço seu dever de Adivinhação" Scorpius ofereceu.

Albus balançou a cabeça silenciosamente para Myrtes, mesmo sabendo ser em vão. A oferta era realmente tentadora demais para ela declinar.

"Fechado. Mas eu deixo bem claro que concordo plenamente com Albus".

Depois de brincar um pouco com a própria comida, Albus levantou os olhos a esmo, surpreso ao captar o olhar de Lindsay. Ele retribuiu o sorriso da garota e se sentiu culpado por ter se esquecido completamente dela.

xXxXxXx

"Scorpius?" Myrtes entrou no dormitório masculino, causando os protestos de Lyan e Juniper, que vestiam seus pijamas. "Já estamos atrasados".

Scorpius marcou a página do livro e se levantou. No fundo, ele se sentiu satisfeito quando Albus o segurou pelo cotovelo, mas lhe lançou o olhar mais indiferente possível. Então viu a culpa nos olhos do amigo e sua satisfação caiu pela metade.

"Scorpie... Por favor..."

"Eu não sou sua irmãzinha para você defender a minha honra, Albus" Scorpius falou assim que recuperou sua determinação.

Albus desviou os olhos e soltou seu cotovelo.

"Eu sei. Só não faça... hmm... nada que você vá se arrepender depois. Eu... queria que você levasse isso".

Albus estendeu um pergaminho velho e gasto e Scorpius sentiu o estômago afundar e a garganta arder. O loiro quase desistiu. Quase.

"Obrigado" ele aceitou e saiu sem olhar para trás.

"Qual é o plano?" Myrtes perguntou quando eles subiam o primeiro lance de escadas sem nenhuma pressa. "Quero dizer, você não vai levar isso adiante depois daquilo, vai?" ela apontou para o pergaminho que Scorpius ainda segurava firmemente. "Aliás, eu me pergunto se você realmente pensou em levar isso adiante em algum momento ou se foi só para provocar Albus. Porque, deixe-me dizer, você conseguiu. Não sei o quê, exatamente, mas conseguiu".

Scorpius alisou o Mapa do Maroto antes de enfiá-lo no bolso. Myrtes certamente desconfiava do que se tratava, mas não precisava saber também como ativá-lo.

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer" Scorpius mentiu.

Myrtes não estava totalmente certa. Ele tinha pensado em sair com Dokmos só para dar o troco em Albus. Assistir Albus beijando Corner havia causado uma sensação quase física de raiva e dor. Ele tinha se afastado o mais rápido possível para só então poder respirar fundo e engolir o grito que ameaçava escapar de sua garganta.

Mas a raiva havia passado um pouco e ele já não se sentia tão tentado a se vingar. Quem ele queria enganar, afinal? Nunca teria levado aquilo adiante. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria se acovardado. Dokmos era um completo estranho, além de um pouco intimidante com todos aqueles músculos.

"Bom, melhor decidir logo, então" Myrtes parou logo que eles atingiram o segundo andar.

Scorpius apertou os dentes em determinação.

"Até mais" ele falou e se dirigiu para o banheiro masculino sem olhar para trás.

"Não pense que eu não vou cobrar o dever de Adivinhação!" Myrtes falou e seguiu para o lado oposto.

Scorpius parou assim que Myrtes sumiu na outra ponta do corredor e examinou o Mapa do Maroto, constatando que Dokmos já estava no banheiro, andando de um lado para o outro. O primeiro convite que recebera fora quando 'acidentalmente' trombara com o capitão da Lufa-Lufa num corredor e descobrira que ele tinha enfiado um pedaço de pergaminho rabiscado no meio de seus livros. A segunda vez fora na biblioteca, enquanto Albus discutia algum assunto de Transfiguração com Corner. Ambas as vezes, o lufa-lufa marcara encontros que Scorpius simplesmente ignorara.

Scorpius já tinha planejado tudo dessa vez. Entraria, diria para Dokmos deixá-lo em paz, o mandaria para um lugar não muito agradável e sairia sem nem ter que sacar a varinha. Afinal, lufa-lufas não deveriam ser violentos ou rancorosos.

Mas lufa-lufas também não deveriam trair a namorada com outros caras, Scorpius se lembrou. Ele tornou a guardar o mapa e respirou fundo duas vezes antes de entrar.

Dokmos estacou assim que o viu, um sorriso cruzando seu rosto. Um sorriso atravessado, ou seria somente sua imaginação?

"Ora, ora! Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra você iria aparecer" o garoto acenou a varinha e fechou a porta.

Dokmos se aproximou rapidamente e Scorpius sentiu um arrepio de medo. O batedor era realmente forte. E uma cabeça mais alto que ele.

"E-eu..." sem que percebesse, Scorpius deu dois passos para trás e colidiu com a porta. Dokmos estava bem em cima dele, os braços esticados de ambos os lados de seu corpo.

"Você está atrasado" Dokmos falou, olhando para baixo diretamente nos olhos de Scorpius. "Muito ocupado se fazendo de difícil, hein?"

Quando a mão de Dokmos veio em sua direção, Scorpius deu um pulo de susto, fazendo o garoto mantê-la suspensa no ar e a centímetros de seu rosto.

"Hey, calma!" o lufa-lufa falou antes de continuar, colocando alguns fios de seus cabelos atrás da orelha. "Você é muito bonito. Scorpion, não é?"

"É Scorpius. Mas você pode me chamar de Malfoy" falou, tentando parecer desafiador apesar de suas pernas estarem ligeiramente bambas.

"Que gracinha" Dokmos arreganhou os dentes, então voltou a ficar sério. "Ouça, eu adoraria perder tempo com você, mas estou sem tempo para preliminares agora. Então vamos acabar logo com isso?"

Scorpius ia protestar, mas foi impedido quando o garoto o beijou, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Um beijo exigente e bruto. Quando Dokmos se afastou, foi para puxar a gravata de Scorpius e continuar a falar, distraidamente.

"Você não sabe como foi difícil ficar inventando desculpas para Courtney todas essas vezes. Eu devia estar fazendo a ronda agora junto com os quintanistas, então tenho que estar de volta em, no máximo, vinte minutos. Você realmente não devia ter me deixado esperando tanto".

Scorpius ainda não tinha se recuperado do primeiro beijo quando veio o segundo. Dokmos havia desabotoado seu cinto e sua camisa fora retirada de dentro da calça para dar acesso às mãos enormes do batedor.

Quando ele se afastou para mexer no próprio cinto, Scorpius teve sua chance. O loiro nem sequer pensou no que fazia ao aplicar um golpe de Judô. Provavelmente só funcionou porque o monitor-chefe realmente não esperava nada do tipo. No instante seguinte o lufa-lufa estava esparramado no chão, a calça abaixada até os joelhos com a ponta da varinha de Scorpius quase tocando a ponte de seu nariz.

"Confundus!" Scorpius lançou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente. Pensando sobre o assunto algum tempo depois, Scorpius poderia ter sido mais criativo, mas ele realmente não tinha planejado nada daquilo.

O setimanista despencou totalmente no chão, sua cabeça causando um baque surdo ao bater no piso tal a intensidade do feitiço. Ele parecia desacordado. Scorpius aproveitou para respirar fundo, se apoiando na parede e começou a pensar no que faria em seguida.

Quando Dokmos começou a se mexer, Scorpius já tinha uma idéia que, com um pouco de sorte, faria o lufa-lufa nunca mais querer olhar para ele. Começou a arrumar a camisa dentro da calça calmamente enquanto Dokmos se sentava no chão, alisando o cocuruto.

"O que aconteceu?" Dokmos perguntou, o feitiço ainda fazendo efeito a julgar por seus olhos desfocados.

"Eu é que pergunto o que aconteceu" Scorpius se aproximou do espelho para arrumar a própria gravata, lançando um olhar desaprovador na direção do batedor. "Quando você disse que precisava ser rápido eu não imaginei que você quisesse dizer tão rápido assim".

"Oh..." Dokmos pareceu confuso ao espiar as horas no relógio de pulso, então, para espanto de Scorpius, ele corou. "Ohh... me desculpe!"

Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. Com a calma, veio a realização de que o lufa-lufa não era tão assustador nem tão grande quanto parecia. Ele era patético, na verdade. Dokmos se levantou desajeitadamente, erguendo as próprias calças. Scorpius girou para encará-lo.

"Pense pelo lado positivo, agora pelo menos você pode caminhar calmamente até a sua namorada. Até nunca mais".

"Não, espere!" o garoto o alcançou antes que Scorpius pudesse escapar. "Eu sinto muito mesmo, é que faz tanto tempo que eu quero você..."

Scorpius rolou os olhos.

"Ora, me poupe das suas explicações".

"Mas eu quero compensar para você" Dokmos falou, alisando o braço do loiro. "Ninguém nunca me deixou tão... nocauteado".

'Ah, droga' Scorpius pensou, ao assistir seu plano falhar. Em vez de afastá-lo, Scorpius havia feito com que Dokmos se arrastasse aos seus pés. Mas era nisso que dava achar que lufa-lufas tinham orgulho.

"Que pena que eu não estou nem um pouco interessado" Scorpius falou,se livrando da mão do batedor e rapidamente saindo de seu alcance.

"Eu não vou desistir tão fácil" Dokmos falou e sua voz reverberou pelo corredor vazio.

Após virar uma esquina, Scorpius sacou o novamente o Mapa do Maroto. Dokmos estava se afastando rumo às escadas. Scorpius precisava desesperadamente de um banho. O Banheiro dos Monitores, como já suspeitava, estava desocupado.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: ******* "O Paintball é um esporte radical que consiste em um jogo onde duas ou mais equipes competem entre si, usando carregadores de bolas que soltam tinta ao atingirem o adversário. O objetivo é apanhar a bandeira do outro grupo, na forma mais popular do jogo, e quanto mais adversários forem eliminados mais fácil fica de completar o objetivo." (Fonte: Wikipédia)

****** Porque eu me recuso a aceitar que Harry estaria tão envelhecido quanto estão querendo pintar no filme. Pelo menos nessa fic ele ainda arranca muitos suspiros. Principalmente do Draco xD. E vamos combinar que Malfoys e barbichas não combinam, certo?

_Trecho da entrevista da J.K. Rowling para __Bloomsbury, em 30 de Julho de 2007._

"_Emzzy: o Sr Weasley conseguiu consertar a moto do Sirius?_

_JK: Claro, e ela acabou se tornando posse do Harry."_

_Durante sua entrevista no Carnegie Hall em Nova York em 19 de outubro de 2007, J.K. Rolling revelou que algum tempo depois da Segunda Guerra do Mundo Bruxo, Hannah Abbott casou-se com o ex-colega Neville Longbottom. Ela se tornou a dona do Caldeirão Furado, substituindo Tom, e o casal vive acima do pub (Fonte: The Leaky Cauldron)._

_**N.B.:**__ Então pessoas, perdoem-me, mas RL sucks. Vocês já começaram a ver uma pinta de NC. Pena que o Al tem a sensibilidade na profundidade de uma colher de chá, como diria Mione. But fear not. Scorpie é absoluto 3 Espero que tenham gostado da brechinha Shanon/James._

_Thats all folks ;D_

_tata_


	11. Ano 5 Parte 2

**Capítulo 10 – 5° Ano – Parte 2 de 2**

xXxXxXx

**Novembro de 2021. 3ª semana.**

Albus estava com o dever atrasado. Lindsay parecia não precisar estudar muito, ao contrário do que dera a entender no mês anterior, quando ela passara quase todas as noites na biblioteca com ele e Scorpius. Uma vez que eles estavam saindo juntos, ela queria toda a atenção de Albus e era realmente impossível escrever e beijar ao mesmo tempo. Além do que, toda vez que ele tentava ler um capítulo Lindsay coçava sua cabeça. Albus já dormira duas vezes na biblioteca, babando no colo da garota.

Por esse motivo, Albus tinha engolido seu jantar e deixado o Grande Salão sorrateiramente para estudar, deitado em sua cama. Ele estava extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter conseguido escapar da namorada duas noites seguidas. Na noite anterior ele estivera cansado demais depois do treino de quadribol e tinha dormido logo após o jantar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Albus teria que enfrentá-la, mas quanto mais tarde melhor. Albus se lembrou de quando era menor e dizia para seu pai que nunca teria uma namorada. Ele devia ter seguido o próprio conselho.

Não que Lindsay fosse chata. Um pouco pegajosa, mas não chata. Era só que Albus não conseguia se sentir à vontade para ser ele mesmo. Às vezes Albus sentia como se ela fosse uma completa estranha e ficava se culpando por ela gostar tanto dele e ele não conseguir retribuir à altura.

Albus leu o mesmo parágrafo pela terceira vez. Respirou fundo, obrigando seu próprio cérebro a manter o foco na leitura. Não muitos parágrafos depois, ele ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

"Fugindo da namorada?" perguntou Scorpius ao se aproximar.

"É... Só porque ela consegue estudar até quatro horas da manhã não significa que todo mundo consiga" Albus murmurou, feliz por Scorpius estar puxando assunto.

Não que Scorpius o estivesse evitando. Tampouco tratava Lindsay mal. Ele apenas já não estava mais tão presente como quando... como quando Albus não tinha uma namorada. O loiro também estava bastante calado desde seu encontro com o capitão da Lufa-Lufa.

Albus se lembrou daquela noite. Ele não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos antes que Scorpius voltasse, quase três horas depois de ter saído, com os cabelos molhados. Scorpius não sabia que Albus tinha esperado por ele acordado. Scorpius simplesmente se deitou, fechando-se no meio das cortinas de sua cama. O loiro não havia tocado nenhuma vez no assunto, desde então. E toda vez que Albus tentava abordá-lo, Scorpius deliberadamente mudava de assunto.

O mais estranho era que Jeff Dokmos continuava mandando bilhetes. E Scorpius não escondia de ninguém que o evitava a todo custo. Depois de algum tempo, Albus se conformou com o fato de que Scorpius não queria compartilhar o que quer que houvesse acontecido.

"Astronomia?" Scorpius perguntou.

"Sim. Não consegui nem ler o capítulo ainda" Albus resmungou.

"Chegue mais para lá" Scorpius o empurrou para o lado.

Albus, que estivera deitado de bruços em sua cama com o nariz enfiado no livro, abriu espaço para o amigo, que copiou sua posição. Lynx, que estivera acomodado aos seus pés, foi obrigado a mudar de posição também, mas logo voltou a se enrolar, balançando o rabo suavemente.

"Eu vou resumir o capítulo para você, então você pode pular logo para o dever" Scorpius informou e começou a falar.

Albus perdeu o começo da explicação. Estava tão feliz que custou a se concentrar no que Scorpius dizia. Albus entendeu que aquilo significava mais do que parecia. A seu modo, Scorpius estava se desculpando por ter se afastado. E Albus estava mais do que disposto a aceitar suas desculpas, afinal ele também tinha sua parcela de culpa.

Alguns longos minutos depois, eles estavam sentados na cama de Albus enquanto este finalizava seu dever. Ele suspirou de alívio ao entregar o pergaminho a Scorpius para que ele revisasse. O moreno aproveitou para se espreguiçar, sentindo os músculos do pescoço protestarem pela escolha do local de estudo.

"Ótimo" Scorpius devolveu o pergaminho. "Você já pode dormir agora".

"Ah... ainda nem tomei banho" Albus resmungou, de olhos fechados, largado contra os travesseiros.

Scorpius o encarou por um momento, contemplativo antes de se levantar.

"Traga suas roupas. Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa".

"No banheiro?" Albus perguntou sonolento, protestando quando Scorpius puxou seu braço para que ele ficasse de pé. "Pode ser amanhã? Acho que não vou tomar banho essa noite. Nem suei hoje..."

"Ande logo" Scorpius abriu o malão de Albus e começou a tirar o pijama, roupão, meias limpas do amigo... Quando Scorpius começou a escolher sua roupa de baixo, Albus se convenceu de que não havia sentido em tentar dissuadi-lo. "Bolinhas ou listrinhas?"

"Tanto faz, é só uma cueca" Albus falou, calçando os sapatos. "Vamos logo, então. Quanto mais cedo nós formos, mais cedo estaremos de volta".

"Tire os óculos, Al" Scorpius lembrou e Albus obedeceu. O moreno tinha sentido falta até disso. Lindsay costumava arrancar os óculos de seu rosto sem nenhum aviso.

"Pronto?"

"Só mais uma coisa" Scorpius pegou o Mapa e o colocou no bolso. "Pronto. Esconda essas roupas dentro da capa. Nós vamos dar uma voltinha".

"Onde vocês estão indo?" perguntou Ethan quando eles passaram pela sala comunal.

"Não interessa" Scorpius falou e eles continuaram andando.

"Mas já passou do toque de recolher!" Ethan protestou, porém eles não lhe deram ouvidos.

Só pararam ao alcançarem o quinto andar, onde Scorpius falou "Vermes-cegos" para uma porta e deu passagem para Albus. Este, por sua vez, não conseguia acreditar em seus próprios olhos.

"Este é o Banheiro dos Monitores?" Albus perguntou abobalhado.

"Sim. Eu vou ensinar você a usar as torneiras, venha" Scorpius se dirigiu para a borda da banheira, enquanto Albus despejava suas roupas em qualquer lugar, passando os olhos por todos os detalhes.

O aposento era imenso, iluminado por um lustre extravagante e tudo era feito de mármore branco. Uma sereia acenou para ele de um quadro. E ele não ousaria chamar aquilo de banheira. Era uma piscina, e das grandes. Albus não pôde deixar de achar aquilo tudo um exagero. Ele se sentiria exposto e solitário tomando banho ali todos os dias.

Scorpius lhe deu várias dicas e Albus sabia que não se lembraria da metade delas. Nem sequer conseguia contar as torneiras, quanto menos guardar quais delas faziam o quê.

"Vou esperar do lado de fora" Scorpius falou e Albus franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto ele se afastava.

"Espere... você já tomou banho?"

"Ainda não, mas pode ir primeiro".

"Não é isso... Eu posso transfigurar nossas cuecas em roupas de banho, o que você acha?"

A sereia achou a idéia decepcionante, a julgar pela cara que fez. Scorpius hesitou antes de dar de ombros.

"Tudo bem".

O sono e o cansaço abandonaram Albus por alguns minutos enquanto eles brincavam na água, Scorpius mostrando todos os truques das várias torneiras. Eles riram e se divertiram como não faziam havia muito tempo. Voltar para o dormitório é que foi difícil, com as pernas cansadas do esforço e o corpo relaxado por causa da água quente. Mas Albus se sentia leve e feliz ao ter Scorpius sorrindo de volta para ele enquanto eles esperavam escondidos Filch terminar de subir um lance de escadas.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro de 2021. 2ª semana.**

"Scorpius, posso jantar com vocês?" perguntou Ethan quando eles entravam no Grande Salão. "Meus amigos estão particularmente insuportáveis hoje".

Scorpius pensou rapidamente numa saída.

"Sinto muito, Ethan. Hoje nós vamos jantar na mesa da Grifinória. Se quiser, pode se juntar a nós. Não é mesmo, Al?"

Scorpius deu uma cutucada na costela de Albus, que deu um pulo, mas entrou logo no jogo.

"Claro. Faz tempo que eu não me sento com meus irmãos".

"Não, obrigado" Ethan falou, torcendo o nariz e se afastando.

"Aqui!" Lily acenou ao vê-los tomarem a direção da mesa da Grifinória.

"Quanto tempo que não os vejo por aqui!" Rose falou, animada, empurrando Hugo para o lado para abrir espaço para ambos.

Scorpius tomou o cuidado de se sentar de costas para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, logo ao lado da irmã de Albus. Assim que eles se sentaram, James se aproximou trazendo pela mão ninguém menos que Shannon Davis.

"Hey!" James sorriu e piscou para ambos, ocupando os lugares à frente deles. "Trouxe mais alguém, para vocês não se sentirem tão abandonados em meio aos Grifinórios grandes e malvados".

"Olá, garotos" Shannon cumprimentou, tomando seu lugar ao lado de James. "Hey, vocês ficam bem apertados por aqui, né?"

"Sim, esta é a mesa mais cheia de todas!" Rose sorriu para Shannon. "Seja bem-vinda".

"Obrigada" Shannon agradeceu. "Em compensação a nossa mesa é a mais vazia".

"Hmm... Shannon, antes que eu me esqueça" James limpou a garganta. "Você já tem um par para o Baile?"

Scorpius rolou os olhos para a escolha do momento. Sem-noção.

"Já" Shannon falou séria, enquanto se servia de vegetais.

As sobrancelhas de James se uniram em surpresa e decepção antes de a sonserina completar:

"Você, seu bobo".

"Ahh... certo, certo..." James voltou a respirar.

"Eles estão saindo desde outubro! Não sei por que, não oficializam logo" Lily comentou de modo que só Scorpius ouvisse.

Eles fizeram a refeição conversando sobre coisas sem importância. Albus tinha acabado de empurrar seu prato quando alguém se debruçou sobre ele, volumosos cabelos loiros fizeram cócegas na orelha de Scorpius e ele teve que debruçar sobre Lily para evitá-los.

"Peguei você!" Lindsay Corner falou, pendurada no pescoço de Albus. "Você não vai fugir de mim hoje. Venha comigo".

"Onde?" Albus perguntou ainda surpreso.

"É surpresa!" ela o puxou, incitando-o a se levantar.

"Corner, você tem arroz no seu cabelo" Scorpius informou, irritado. A garota tinha praticamente varrido seu prato com os cabelos ao se inclinar.

"Oh!" ela levou a mão aos cabelos para limpá-los, envergonhada. "Já disse para me chamar de Lindy, Scorpius".

Scorpius se permitiu ignorá-la. Só um pouquinho.

"Até mais, então" Albus falou resignado, se levantando.

Scorpius tinha um palpite de onde ela o levaria. Ele já tinha espiado algumas vezes no Mapa do Maroto e eles passavam bastante tempo na Torre de Astronomia. Scorpius suspeitava que eles não ficavam exatamente estudando a posição das estrelas.

"Quanto tempo você acha que eles ainda vão durar?" Lily perguntou num tom mais baixo assim que eles se afastaram. Os demais ocupantes da mesa estavam distraídos, conversando entre si.

Scorpius deu de ombros, empurrando seu prato também e limpando a boca num guardanapo. Já tinha comido o bastante e provavelmente havia uma boa quantidade de cabelo em seu prato.

"Já durou mais do que eu esperava. Eu pensava que ele terminaria com ela até o começo desse mês. Quero dizer, ele não lhe parece entusiasmado, parece?"

"Albus não precisa de garotas" Lily falou séria, fazendo Scorpius encará-la. "Ele tem você".

Scorpius desviou os olhos, incerto sobre se fazer de desentendido ou simplesmente admitir.

"Olhe, não me leve a mal, Scorpius. Eu queria muito que vocês ficassem juntos" Lily continuou, fazendo seu coração saltar. "Albus é tão cabeça-dura, às vezes!"

"É" Scorpius achou que não tinha problema em concordar com aquilo, ainda sem ter certeza sobre como reagir.

"Se quer saber minha opinião, eu acho que ele gosta de você. Só não parou para pensar nisso ainda".

'Ah, por favor, não diga isso' Scorpius pensou que não agüentaria ter falsas esperanças, mas já era tarde demais.

"Por que você diz isso?" o loiro perguntou, desenhando formas na mesa com a ponta do dedo.

"Eu conheço meu irmão, e ele tem prioridades. Um relacionamento afetivo não está no topo delas, mas está começando a fazer falta. Ele não é tampouco guiado por hormônios, você vê? Não que ele seja deficiente nessa parte, ele só sabe ser racional sobre o assunto. Ele já tem um melhor amigo, mas sente falta de alguém para andar de mãos dadas e fazer um carinho de vez em quando. Albus só não sabe que pode ter tudo isso com uma só pessoa".

Scorpius a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ela suspirou.

"Ok, eu admito, andei conversando com Rose sobre o assunto. Eu não conseguiria analisar meu irmão desse jeito sozinha".

"Existe alguém que ainda não sabe sobre a minha queda pelo Al?" Scorpius perguntou, irritado.

"Bem, além do próprio Al? Tem sempre o James" Lily arreganhou os dentes. "De qualquer forma, a conclusão que Rose e eu chegamos foi essa: quando Albus está com você, ele se sente carente de contato; quando está com ela, ele sente sua falta. Entende o que eu quero dizer?"

"Claro. Só tem uma falha na sua análise, Lily. Albus é hétero".

"Você já perguntou isso a ele alguma vez? Quero dizer, perguntar diretamente? Ou ele disse isso com todas as letras?"

Scorpius abriu a boca para responder, mas pensou melhor. Vasculhou sua memória, no entanto não encontrou nenhuma lembrança de Albus dizendo aquilo com todas as letras. Ele certamente tinha dado a entender, então Scorpius apenas... deduziu. 'Ah, merda'...

"Não" ele respondeu.

"Então como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Lily apontou, sabiamente.

Scorpius meneou a cabeça, desviando os olhos para a mesa novamente. Engoliu alguma coisa que ameaçava subir por sua garganta.

"O que eu tenho que fazer, então?"

Lily riu suavemente.

"Ah, você vai ter que ser mais direto. Albus não é pessoa mais perceptiva nesses assuntos. Minha mãe diz que meus irmãos puxaram isso do meu tio Ron, mas que meu pai não era muito diferente".

Scorpius riu com ela.

"Lily, você quer ir ao baile comigo?" Scorpius perguntou num impulso.

"Eu já estava perdendo a esperança de você convidar!" ela falou, chocada. "Eu adoraria! Ah, espere, você não é igual ao Albus, né? Por favor, diga que você gosta de dançar!"

"Não só gosto como sei".

"Definitivamente diferente de Albus" Lily concordou e os dois riram.

xXxXxXx

**Janeiro de 2022. 2ª semana.**

Draco fez um muxoxo irritado. Tinha prorrogado ao máximo o momento de ir para o banheiro e sentiu a bexiga doer. Ele fez uma última anotação em sua prancheta antes de despir o jaleco e retirar os óculos de proteção que usava. O banheiro mais próximo estava em manutenção, o que significava que teria que usar o coletivo, no Átrio.

Caminhou automaticamente para o elevador e depois pelo corredor do Átrio rumo aos lavatórios, a mente ainda no trabalho que acabara de interromper, fazendo um roteiro mental dos feitiços que poderia usar para testar o artefato no qual estava trabalhando. Então seus pensamentos deram uma guinada para o filho, que parecia estar cada vez mais fora do alcance das suas mãos. Draco se recordava do tempo em que Scorpius se abria como um livro, parecendo confiar totalmente no pai. Parecia que fazia muito tempo desde que aquilo acontecera.

Pouco antes de chegar ao banheiro masculino, Draco registrou um perfil conhecido e sua mente o trouxe de volta para o presente ao reconhecê-lo. Potter vinha caminhando em sentido contrário, também parecendo distraído, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha e com a testa vincada em concentração. Sem que percebesse, Draco já estava fazendo planos para desviar, avaliando a melhor rota de fuga, se seria possível fingir que não o tinha visto, voltando para o saguão dos elevadores...

Draco sacudiu tais pensamentos. Ele achava que já havia superado aquela fase. Agiria normalmente, como sempre. Além disso, a dor em sua bexiga estava atrapalhando sua concentração. Por sorte, outra figura conhecida entrou em seu campo de visão. Ostentando os cabelos volumosos de sempre, Granger – ou Weasley, não fazia muita diferença – interpelou Potter antes que ele entrasse no banheiro.

"Harry! Que bom que eu lhe achei, já estava me esquecendo que devia procurá-lo".

Eles trocaram cumprimentos no exato momento em que Draco alcançou a porta, aliviado por não ter precisado cumprimentá-los. Alcançou o primeiro mictório e, já adivinhando a dificuldade por ter segurado demais, tentou se concentrar apenas no que viera para fazer, mas era impossível não ouvir a conversa do lado de fora.

"... pediu para avisar que houve um imprevisto na loja e que ele não vai poder ir ao Caldeirão Furado hoje".

"Ah, que pena... Mas espero que não seja nada grave".

"Acredito que não, ou ele teria deixado transparecer alguma coisa, você conhece o Ron... Sinto muito, Harry. Você parece estar precisando de um descanso da rotina, não é mesmo?"

"Não tem problema, Mione..."

Draco achou que a conversa não era interessante o suficiente e se concentrou. Suspirou quando finalmente conseguiu se aliviar e já estava se encaminhando para a pia quando Potter entrou, hesitando um passo quando o viu pelo espelho, mas se recuperando rapidamente. Certos hábitos eram difíceis de se desfazer, Draco pensou.

"Hmm... oi" Potter o cumprimentou, se dirigindo para o mictório.

Draco devolveu o cumprimento enquanto lavava cuidadosamente as mãos. Teve que lembrar a si mesmo que não tinha porque ter pressa de sair dali. Então, enquanto enxugava as mãos, Draco se arrependeu de não ter sido mais rápido.

"Malfoy?" Potter chamou como se tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer algo. "Você gostaria de sair para tomar alguma coisa?"

Pego completamente desprevenido, Draco hesitou antes de encará-lo. Potter já estava se dirigindo para a pia e o encarava através do espelho. Draco não soube ler sua expressão. Curiosa expectativa, talvez?

"Não, obrigado" ele declinou o convite educadamente, achando que pouparia algo incômodo aos dois e já se preparava para sair quando Potter insistiu.

"Ah, qual é, você parece alguém que está precisando descontrair um pouco. E Deus sabe que eu também. Não precisa ser hoje, se você já tiver compromisso".

Incapaz de deter a própria irritação – por que Potter estava dificultando as coisas? – Draco fez a pergunta:

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Potter? Só porque nossos filhos são melhores amigos não significa que nós tenhamos que ser também" Draco disse tentando não ser grosseiro, apenas factual.

Potter suspirou, encarando-o ao enxugar as mãos.

"Eu sei que não precisamos. Mas eu gostaria que... pelo menos nós pudéssemos nos sentir mais a vontade um com o outro. Estou cansado de evitar você, sabe?"

Draco respirou profundamente e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, analisando os prós e contras da situação. Ele não conseguia imaginar sobre o que conversariam. Draco ficava imaginando os dois sentados um de frente para o outro sem ter o que falar, olhando ao redor e pedindo para o tempo passar mais rápido. Mas então se lembrou que eles no mínimo teriam um assunto: seus filhos. Draco pensou como poderia especular sobre Scorpius. A perspectiva de que Potter pudesse saber mais sobre seu filho, que ele próprio fez com que ficasse preocupado. Umedeceu os lábios.

"Está bem".

"Quer escolher o lugar?" Potter ofereceu.

"Tanto faz".

"Hoje, após o expediente no Caldeirão Furado, pode ser?"

"Certo. Nos encontramos lá" Draco encurtou o assunto, dando meia volta e saindo.

Por alguns momentos, Draco havia esquecido completamente o trabalho. E isso era raro, ultimamente. Draco massageou as têmporas. Precisaria avisar Astoria. E Draco não fazia idéia do que dizer. Na verdade, não achava que compreendia o real significado do que acabara de fazer.

Felizmente o restante do dia foi tumultuado o bastante para que Draco não voltasse a se preocupar. Draco aparatou do lado externo do pub doze minutos após o fim do expediente, enrolou melhor o cachecol no pescoço e espiou seu interior. O Caldeirão Furado havia melhorado bastante depois que a esposa de Longbotton se tornara a nova proprietária.

Draco não localizou Potter no interior do pub. Com um pouco de sorte, Potter não poderia vir e Draco estaria dispensado do constrangimento. Mal havia tido o pensamento quando ouviu o característico 'CRACK' às suas costas.

"Ah, aí está você" disse Potter, devidamente agasalhado, se adiantando para abrir a porta e indicando para que ele entrasse primeiro. "Não está muito cheio. Quer escolher a mesa?"

Draco conteve o impulso de recusar o 'cavalheirismo' de Potter e se adiantou, escolhendo uma mesa mais ao centro. Então olhou ao redor, torcendo para não encontrar nenhum conhecido enquanto o outro se acomodava. Draco não havia tido tempo para pensar naquilo, mas seria realmente lamentável as implicações. Felizmente não havia ninguém conhecido, apenas alguns rostos levemente familiares.

O atendente logo se aproximou para anotar os pedidos. Potter cumprimentou o homem e perguntou sobre Hanna Abbott, que aparentemente havia tirado algus meses após dar a luz ao primeiro filho.

"Uma dose de hidromel, por favor" Draco finalmente pode fazer seu pedido e Potter o acompanhou.

"Então..." Potter virou-se para ele. "Suponho que você não possa falar sobre o seu trabalho, o que faz com que nós passemos para o próximo tópico dos 'assuntos impessoais para se iniciar uma conversa'. Você tem assistido a algum dos jogos do Campeonato?"

Aparentemente, os outros dois 'assuntos impessoais' eram quadribol e política, tópicos que eles comentaram sem nenhum problema. Potter parecia ter bem menos problema para se descontrair, mas na segunda dose as rugas na testa de Draco já haviam se amenizado um pouco. De alguma forma eles começaram a falar sobre os métodos de ensino de Hogwarts e seu corpo docente. Então ocorreu algo a Draco.

"Você sabe como é que o retrato de Snape foi parar na diretoria? Eu achei que, por ele ter desistido de seu cargo, não teria esse direito".

Harry pareceu conter um sorriso.

"Então você ficou sabendo do episódio da diretoria, também?"

"Sim. Scorpius me contou. Aliás, Hogwarts era mais rígida quanto a isso no meu tempo... no nosso tempo, quero dizer. Meu pai costumava ser notificado pela diretoria sobre cada vírgula do que acontecia".

"Ah, pode apostar que eles deram uma relaxada quanto a isso. Veja bem, eu recebo muitas corujas a respeito de James - meu filho mais velho -, mas suspeito que não fico sabendo nem da metade do que ele apronta. Mas quanto ao retrato do seu padrinho, ele realmente não foi criado automaticamente, como costuma acontecer. Porém achei que seria justo homenageá-lo e providenciei. Com a ajuda de Mione, é claro".

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e tentou disfarçar a surpresa tomando outro gole de hidromel. Claro, Potter tinha feito todo um bafafá na imprensa para garantir o reconhecimento de Snape como espião para a Ordem da Fênix. Draco deveria ter imaginado que tinha dedo dele nessa história.

"Ele é um ótimo garoto, o seu filho" aparentemente eles haviam chegado nos assuntos pessoais.

"É... Não tenho do que reclamar" Draco falou, então franziu a testa ao pensar em suas preocupações.

"Preocupado com algo?" Potter observou, fazendo Draco mudar de posição, incomodado.

"Sim. Ele está meio fechado, ultimamente" Draco girou lentamente o copo na mesa e observou o líquido se balançar. "Seu filho tem comentado alguma coisa... sabe...?"

Potter sorriu, como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia.

"Não, Albus também está passando por essa fase. Mas é só isso, sabe: uma fase. James também ficou assim, nessa idade. Meio ranzinza, mal-educado, briguento... É uma época complicada para eles. Deixaram de ser crianças, mas ainda não são adultos".

"E o que nós devemos fazer a respeito?"

A pergunta soou como se ele estivesse pedindo um conselho, mas Draco não tinha certeza se não estava realmente precisando de um. O loiro não tinha com quem falar sobre isso, na verdade. Astoria nunca fora íntima de Scorpius do jeito que Draco fora, portanto não notava muita diferença. E não era como se Draco fosse pedir conselhos aos seus pais. Sua mãe talvez tivesse algum conselho válido, mas aquilo significaria admitir para ela que não sabia o que fazer.

Potter não percebeu, ou fingiu não perceber o quanto aquela pergunta havia sido difícil para Draco.

"Não há muito que se fazer, na verdade. Nós devemos aconselhar e mostrar que estamos lá para o que precisarem, mas temos que dar algum espaço para eles".

Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Aquilo não parecia uma solução para ele. E nem faria com que se sentisse menos incapaz como se sentia naqueles últimos tempos.

"Você é um bom pai, Draco".

A declaração o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Draco encarou o outro nos olhos, procurando algum sinal de ironia, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma irritante honestidade. Potter apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e se inclinou mais para frente, como se quisesse lhe contar um segredo.

"Eu soube disso no primeiro verão em que Scorpius foi para minha casa. E saiba que fiquei tão desesperado quanto você, quando aconteceu com James".

Draco abriu a boca para dizer que não estava desesperado, mas tomou outro gole, em vez disso. Potter prosseguiu:

"Eu sentia como se estivesse falhando com minhas obrigações de pai, como se houvesse algo a fazer sem que eu tivesse idéia do que seria. Mas eu segui o meu instinto e fiz o que estava ao meu alcance. Quando me dei conta, lá estava o velho James, novamente. Um pouco mais maduro, talvez".

"Esse é o seu conselho, então? Seguir o meu instinto?" Draco não conseguiu conter o desdém dessa vez. Mas Potter não se intimidou.

"Sim. Acredite, se houver algo errado, você vai saber. Somente um pai desnaturado não perceberia. O que não é o seu caso".

Draco se sentiu tentado a agradecer. Mas a vontade passou logo.

"Além do mais" Potter continuou, "eles têm um ao outro".

Novamente Draco levantou o olhar pensando que encontraria um significado a mais naquela declaração estampado na face de Potter. Mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum contexto ou sentido esconndido.

"Eu digo isso por minha própria experiência. Na idade dele eu achava mais fácil me abrir com alguém da minha idade do que com adultos. Você não?"

Draco tentou puxar as lembranças da sua adolescência, mas fora uma época complicada demais. Aliás, para ambos, talvez.

"Tem razão".

Potter riu e voltou a se afastar, apoiando as costas no encosto da cadeira.

"O destino sabe ser irônico, não sabe? Eles são tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes de nós! Às vezes eu penso que eles são a nossa segunda chance".

Draco desviou o olhar para o próprio copo, sentindo que sufocaria se o encarasse. Achou que devia fazer algum comentário.

"É, pobre garoto, tem os cabelos iguaizinhos aos seus".

Potter riu novamente e esvaziou o copo.

"Isso me lembra de quando ele era pequeno. Albus devia estar com uns três ou quatro anos de idade. Ginny ficava irritada porque não havia o que fazer com aquele cabelo desgrenhado. James estava com uns seis anos na época. Ele pensou em dar uma ajuda para a mãe e pegou o meu barbeador. Quando eu e Ginny percebemos que estava tudo muito quieto, já era tarde. Albus estava careca. Mas então, enquanto nós o olhávamos, ele espirrou e o cabelo brotou imediatamente, do mesmo jeito impossível que sempre fora".

Draco riu ao imaginar a cena. Riu de verdade, aquele riso que não dá para segurar. Talvez fosse a terceira dose de hidromel fazendo efeito. Encorajado por sua reação, Potter continuou.

"James era terrível, quando pequeno. Certa vez ele quase tocou fogo no meu escritório e ainda nem tinha uma varinha. Albus nunca ficou muito atrás. Quando eles se juntavam, quase demoliam a casa. E ainda tinham a cara de pau de dizer que não tinham sido eles os autores da bagunça! Contavam histórias mirabolantes sobre ouriços* furiosos invadindo a casa e coisas do tipo..."

Potter continuou contando as peripécias de seus filhos. E, com três filhos, ele tinha várias histórias para contar. Histórias que deixavam Draco cada vez mais feliz por ter parado no primeiro.

"Posso pedir a conta?" Potter perguntou, depois de consultar um relógio velho e arranhado.

"Claro. Mas eu pago a minha parte".

"Não, eu insisto! Assim você pode me retribuir, qualquer hora" Potter sorriu.

Draco tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

"Certo".

Aquilo parecia ser um acordo silencioso para não admitirem em alta voz que não havia sido de todo ruim. Harry e Draco despediram-se brevemente com um aperto de mãos e desaparataram do lado de fora do pub.

xXxXxXx

**Fevereiro de 2022. Véspera de Dia de São Valentim.**

"Ah, pobrezinha..." Albus falou, meneando a cabeça.

Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Como você consegue chamar de pobrezinha uma garota que acabou de despejar um repertório de xingamentos para os grifinórios até a 5ª geração?"

Albus riu.

"Tem razão. Myrtes é incrível!"

Scorpius não pôde deixar de concordar. Myrtes havia sofrido um acidente na aula de Poções por culpa de um grifinório desastrado e tivera que ser levada às pressas para a enfermaria com as mãos e os braços cobertos de bolhas. Eles tinham prometido visitá-la depois do jantar, quando constataram que ela já estava melhor, pois ao invés do estado de choque de quando deixara a sala, Myrtes já estava praguejando a plenos pulmões.

"Vocês dois teriam que fazer a patrulha hoje, não é mesmo?" Albus perguntou depois de um tempo, quando eles se aproximavam dos dormitórios da Sonserina.

"Sim. Mas não tem problema. Ela já teve que fazer sozinha uma vez" Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Eu vou com você" Albus se ofereceu, fazendo Scorpius franzir a testa.

"Você não acabou de dizer à Corner que ia estudar?"

"Bem, eu menti" Albus piscou um olho.

"Você sabe que hoje é véspera de São Valentim, não sabe?" Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Por isso mesmo! Amanhã eu serei todo dela" ele gesticulou, visivelmente entediado.

Scorpius rolou os olhos, tentando mascarar a própria satisfação com sarcasmo.

"Então, espertinho, se nós cruzarmos com alguém pelo caminho eu serei obrigado a tirar pontos da minha própria Casa por você estar fora depois do toque de recolher?"

"Eu já tenho tudo planejado. Vou tomar banho agora, depois nós vamos à Torre da Grifinória pegar a Capa com James. Assim o máximo que pode acontecer é acharem que você conversa com as paredes. O que acha?"

"Bem, como você mesmo disse, você já pensou em tudo" Scorpius cedeu, coçando o canto da boca para disfarçar um sorriso. "Aproveite e pegue o Mapa, então. Eu adoraria tirar pontos de alguns Grifinórios hoje".

Eles tomaram banho no banheiro comum, depois Albus pegou seu espelho e os dois seguiram para a sala comunal da Grifinória, onde pararam em frente ao quadro que guardava a entrada e Albus chamou o irmão através do espelho. Scorpius espiou por cima do seu ombro.

"Al! Eu espero que o que você tem a dizer seja muito importante" James resmungou, parecendo mais desalinhado do que o comum, a gravata pendendo frouxamente no pescoço e os cabelos ruivos meio amassados.

"Hmm... eu estou aqui na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Estou precisando da Capa, Jimmy. Você pode me emprestar?"

"Em primeiro lugar, eu nem estou na sala comunal no momento. Em seg..."

"E onde é que você está?" Albus o interrompeu.

"Eu estou... ora, não interessa. Não é para isso que você tem o Mapa, Al?"

"Ah, eu me esqueci de olhar" Albus admitiu.

"Não faz diferença. Como eu dizia, em segundo lugar, eu nem estou mais com a Capa. Entreguei para Lily no começo do ano".

"Que capa?" uma voz feminina falou do espelho, mas James colocou um dedo sobre os lábios ao olhar por sobre o ombro.

"Sério?" as sobrancelhas de Albus sumiram por trás de sua franja escura e ele trocou um olhar surpreso com Scorpius.

"É. Eu não preciso mais dela. Eu... bem, estou ocupado no momento. Tchau".

Albus abriu a boca para protestar, mas já era tarde. James havia sumido.

"Aquela voz era..."

"Shannon. Sim" Scorpius confirmou. "Hey, aquele não é o seu primo?"

Scorpius apontou para um grupo de garotos que caminhava de encontro a eles. Hugo se destacava devido a sua cabeleira ruiva e sua estatura avantajada para a idade.

"Hugo!" Albus exclamou. "Hugo, que bom que eu encontrei você. Eu preciso de um favor. Você pode chamar a Lily para mim?"

"Claro" Hugo sumiu pela abertura do quadro depois de seus colegas.

"Hmm... eu vi que você recebeu outro bilhete hoje" Albus falou, quase casualmente enquanto esperavam. Quase.

Scorpius deu um suspiro profundo. Ele tinha evitado falar sobre Dokmos no início como forma de punição para Albus por ele ter se envolvido com Corner, em primeiro lugar. Mesmo que Albus não tivesse muita idéia do motivo para estar sendo punido. Mas já não parecia mais fazer sentido continuar com aquilo. Scorpius estava quase tomando coragem para falar quando o retrato girou novamente e Lily apareceu, sorridente.

"Olá, garotos! Não sei porque, mas tenho um palpite de que vocês não estão aqui para me ver" ela enfiou a mão na capa e tirou um tecido aveludado de dentro dela.

"Ahh, obrigado, Lily! Prometo que devolvo amanhã" Albus agradeceu, aliviado.

"Não precisa. Na verdade eu ia mesmo oferecê-la a você, Al. Não me olhem desse jeito! Não é como se eu precisasse muito, na verdade".

"Obrigado, Lily. Se algum dia você precisar da Capa ou do Mapa..."

"Eu deixarei você saber, não se preocupe. Divirtam-se" ela voltou a entrar em sua sala comunal, mas não sem antes lançar uma piscadela na direção de Scorpius, que tossiu para disfarçar um sorriso.

Meia hora mais tarde, quem visse Scorpius patrulhando os corredores do primeiro andar pensaria que ele estava realmente falando sozinho.

"Hmm... Cauldwell e Jevons no sétimo andar?" perguntou a voz incorpórea de Albus.

"Monitores também. Da Lufa-Lufa" Scorpius informou.

"O-o..." Albus exclamou e Scorpius parou, fazendo com que Albus trombasse nele. "Desculpe" ele pediu, afinal Scorpius não tinha como vê-lo.

"O que foi?" Scorpius perguntou, ansioso, olhando para trás e encarando o nada atrás dele.

"Er... seu primo Ruffian. E outro garoto. Na Sala de Troféus" Albus informou. Ele estivera lendo o Mapa do Maroto, para tornar a patrulha mais eficiente. Daquele modo Scorpius não precisaria vasculhar todas as salas de aula para saber que elas estavam vazias.

Scorpius suspirou aliviado. Temera que Dokmos estivesse se aproximando.

"Se quiser, pode ignorá-lo. Só achei que você deveria saber" falou Albus, quando Scorpius não se manifestou.

"Não. Melhor irmos para lá. É bom que ele não pense que é intocável".

Dois lances de escadas depois eles estavam em frente à Sala de Troféus. Scorpius abriu a porta de uma só vez, esperando pegá-los em flagrante. Seria difícil vê-los, entretanto, com todas aquelas estantes, a menos que eles estivessem bem à frente, o que não foi o caso. Scorpius achou ter ouvido sussurros e um farfalhar à esquerda, mas não viu nada.

"Lumos!" murmurou e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu.

"Mais ou menos duas estantes à esquerda" Albus sussurrou bem próximo de seu ouvido e Scorpius conteve um arrepio antes de rumar diretamente para o local indicado. Ouviu mais passos e sussurros quando os dois garotos perceberam que ele se dirigia àquela direção, mas conseguiu flagrá-los antes que se escondessem novamente. Eles gritaram, surpreendidos, porém Ethan relaxou visivelmente ao reconhecê-lo, apesar de Scorpius manter a varinha acesa apontada para eles.

"É você Scorpius" ele falou, aliviado.

"Sim, você teve sorte, Ethan. Poderia ter sido qualquer um. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Explorando" Ethan falou.

"Depois do toque de recolher?"

Ethan deu de ombros.

"Se Albus Potter pode, por que eu não poderia?"

Scorpius já imaginava que ele diria aquilo.

"Porque Albus sabe não ser pego. Agora dêem o fora daqui antes que alguém apareça e eu seja obrigado a tirar pontos da minha própria Casa".

"E se eu não quiser?" Ethan falou, cruzando os braços.

Scorpius se preparou para ser mal-educado, mas não foi preciso. Houve um barulho mais à frente e os dois garotos se viraram, assustados.

"O-o que foi aquilo?" perguntou o outro sonserino, que tinha permanecido calado até aquele momento.

"Não sei o que é, mas sei o que pode ser" Scorpius falou, sombriamente. "Só espero que vocês saibam enfrentá-lo, de qualquer forma" ele virou as costas para os dois bem no momento em que outro barulho se fez ouvir.

"Saia da frente!" Ethan gritou e os dois garotos passaram por ele correndo, apavorados.

Albus gargalhou quando o som dos passos apressados ficou mais longe.

"Isso vai lhes ensinar uma lição sobre ficar andando por aí" Albus falou, sua voz cada vez mais próxima. "Sabe, eles estão correndo diretamente para Filch agora".

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Não me importo de perder alguns pontos nesse caso. Vamos sair daqui, Al".

"Ah..." Albus exclamou novamente antes que eles saíssem.

"O que foi agora?"

"É..." Albus limpou a garganta. "Lindsay. E aquelas amigas dela, Mischa Genoon e Cecil Chambers. Estão no banheiro do quarto andar. Hmm... achei que você devia saber..."

Scorpius franziu a testa, desejando poder encarar o amigo nos olhos. Ele parecia arrependido de ter avisado.

"Nós podemos ignorá-las" Scorpius ofereceu, apesar de contrariado.

"Não... não seria justo. Vamos".

"Vamos nos aproximar sem sermos vistos então" Scorpius falou. "Se elas parecerem inocentes o bastante, podemos deixá-las impunes. Afinal eu fui indulgente com Ethan".

"Combinado".

Quando atingiram o quarto andar, parte de Albus se materializou ao seu lado, convidando-o para debaixo da Capa. Eles seguiram pelo corredor lentamente, para evitar que seus pés aparecessem. Scorpius aspirou o cheiro dos cabelos de Albus enquanto este examinava o Mapa atentamente. Eles podiam ouvir vozes abafadas na quietude do corredor.

"Elas estão saindo" Albus sussurrou e eles caminharam até ficarem ambos bem rentes à parede, de modo a evitar que elas trombassem neles.

"...ainda não estou convencida" dizia uma das garotas. Scorpius a reconheceu como a acompanhante de Lyan no baile do quarto ano, Mischa Genoom.

"Sim, mas eu já paguei a minha aposta, você devia pagar a sua também" dizia a outra garota, aborrecida. Devia ser Chambers.

"Eu não me importo, já disse, Cecil!" disse Corner, enquanto elas caminhavam na direção deles.

"Mas não é justo!" insistiu Cecil Chambers.

"Ouça, Cecil, você apostou só que Albus nunca a beijaria, certo?" disse Genoom.

Scorpius e Albus trocaram um olhar confuso. A garota continuou depois que as outras assentiram.

"E vocês se lembram do que eu apostei, não lembram? Quero dizer, exatamente?"

"Você apostou que ele era gay, o que ele obviamente não é, mas..." Corner falou antes de ser interrompida por Genoom novamente.

"Eu ainda não estou convencida! Você acabou de dizer que ele nem tentou passar dos beijos! E já faz quase quatro meses que vocês estão saindo! Que garoto de quinze anos agüentaria isso?"

"Não ele... na verdade ele... tocou meus seios duas vezes" Corner falou, olhando para os próprios pés.

Ainda escondido sob a capa Scorpius tinha a boca aberta em incredulidade. O moreno também baixou os olhos, constrangido, e Scorpius alcançou sua mão, lhe dando um leve aperto de consolo.

"Duas vezes?" Genoom zombou, rindo. "Você vê aonde eu quero chegar?"

"Oh, bem, ponto para você, Mischa" falou Chambers, parecendo conformada.

"Ele não é gay! E isso não tem nada a ver com a droga da aposta!" Corner disse, irritada. "Ele me respeita! É um cavalheiro, só isso".

"Ah, Lindy, você é tão ingênua!" Genoon estalou a língua, meneando a cabeça. "Para mim ele é tão gay quanto Malfoy. Eles podem até estar tendo um caso e usando você como fachada. Não é de hoje que Roy vem dizendo isso".

Elas tinham acabado de passar por eles quando Scorpius percebeu que não tinha soltado a mão de Albus. Este estava sério, imóvel, o olhar desfocado à frente. Scorpius deu um último aperto em sua mão antes de sair debaixo da Capa e limpar a garganta.

As três garotas se voltaram para ele demonstrando diferentes graus de surpresa.

"De onde você saiu?" perguntou Chambers.

"Ah meu Deus..." choramingou Corner.

Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo antes de se dirigir a elas.

"Cinco pontos por cada uma. E torçam para não encontrarem mais alguém pelo caminho".

Chambers e Genoom começaram a protestar enquanto Corner abaixava a cabeça novamente. Scorpius esperou que elas terminassem de falar ao mesmo tempo.

"... que você e Potter estão juntos, não é verdade?" a voz de Genoom se sobrepôs, ao que levou um cutucão de Chambers. "Ora, não é como se ele não tivesse escutado".

"Não é da sua conta, Genoom" Scorpius encurtou o assunto, ignorando o triunfo nos olhos da garota. "E se vocês demorarem mais dois minutos para sumirem da minha frente, vou ser obrigado a levá-las para algum professor".

Isso bastou para que elas lhe lançassem um último olhar de desprezo antes de girar nos calcanhares. Menos Corner, que levantou seus olhos tristes e brilhantes para Scorpius.

"Por favor, não diga nada a Albus. Sobre... sobre a aposta. Não foi só por isso que eu me aproximei dele. Por favor..."

"Tarde demais, Corner. Albus é quem vai ter que decidir se acredita em você ou não. Só espero que você não acredite nas besteiras que essas suas amigas disseram ou eu vou fazer questão de dizer a Albus que você não vale sequer um arrependimento".

"É claro que eu não acredito..." ela falou, apesar de não demonstrar muita firmeza.

"Agora vá" Scorpius abanou a mão, dispensando-a.

Quando Corner terminou de virar a esquina, Albus saiu debaixo da capa.

"Podemos ir embora agora?"

Scorpius acenou positivamente e se encarregou de observar o Mapa para que Albus não tivesse que se esconder novamente.

xXxXxXx

Albus se jogou na cama e suspirou, sentindo o cansaço e o desânimo dominá-lo por completo. Lynx devia estar caçando pelo castelo, pois não estava em lugar nenhum. Albus abriu os olhos ao sentir o colchão afundar ao seu lado. Scorpius estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, também já vestindo pijamas.

"Sinto muito" ele falou.

Albus lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, então franziu a testa pensativo. Ele estava triste, sem dúvida. Um pouco decepcionado. Mas também aliviado. Albus estivera procurando uma desculpa para terminar com a garota, mas se sentia culpado até mesmo em pensar naquilo. Talvez o problema fosse mesmo ele. Talvez ele fosse incapaz de retribuir os sentimentos de alguém à altura.

"Acho que foi melhor assim" disse, tranqüilizador.

"Se quer saber o que eu penso, ela parecia mesmo arrependida".

"Não faz diferença, eu acho".

Albus tornou a fechar os olhos e teve um pequeno sobressalto quando Scorpius começou a afagar seus cabelos, causando uma sensação gostosa de seu couro cabeludo diretamente até suas entranhas. Deixou um som de aprovação subir pela sua garganta. Então sentiu um déjà vu.

"Você fez isso quando eu estava bêbado, não fez?" Albus perguntou, encarando Scorpius através da pouca iluminação do quarto. Eles não tinham acendido nenhuma luz para não incomodar os colegas de quarto, que já estavam adormecidos.

"Sim. Achei que você não se lembrava".

"Eu não me lembrava mesmo. Achava que tinha sonhado ou algo assim. Afinal, eu estava bêbado".

"Sem dúvida" Scorpius riu.

Albus se acomodou melhor para receber o carinho.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Scorpius perguntou suavemente.

"Uhum".

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo e os pensamentos de Albus começaram a ficar mais incoerentes, misturando lembranças com coisas sem sentido. De repente a mão em seu cabelo se afastou e Albus percebeu que tinha quase dormido. Ele levantou a cabeça e alcançou a calça de Scorpius antes que este se levantasse.

"Scorpie?" chamou, obrigando o loiro a se sentar novamente.

"Que foi?"

Albus rolou para o lado e deu um tapinha no espaço que acabara de ocupar.

"Você se importaria em ficar mais um pouco?" Albus perguntou e agradeceu a pouca iluminação por esconder seu rubor.

Depois de uma breve hesitação, Scorpius se moveu, deitando-se de frente para ele. Albus podia ver o brilho de seus olhos e o contorno de sua bochecha na semi-escuridão. Podia sentir sua respiração também. Imaginou se Scorpius podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos aumentando através do colchão.

Scorpius levou uma mão até seu rosto, seu polegar acariciando sua bochecha em círculos. Aquilo criou uma sensação deliciosa em sua pele. O polegar passeou então pelo seu queixo, seguindo até diretamente acima de seu lábio superior.

"Você precisa se barbear, Al" Scorpius falou e as sombras em seu rosto mudaram revelando um sorriso.

Albus sorriu de volta e também estendeu a mão para o rosto do amigo se perguntando se o loiro teria a mesma sensação que ele ao ser tocado tão suavemente.

"Você não precisa ainda" o moreno constatou ao sentir pouquíssimos e finos pelos sob seus dedos. "Hmm... Você poderia...?"

Em vez de falar, Albus pegou a mão de Scorpius e a levou até seus cabelos, fazendo o loiro rir e o colchão balançar.

"Interesseiro".

"Eu admito que sou mesmo" Albus suspirou, tornando a fechar os olhos. Fora Scorpius quem oferecera conforto, ele só estava aceitando. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Albus admitiria que estava sentindo um começo de excitação, mas o cansaço que sentia se sobrepôs a sensação.

Albus acordou como se tivesse apenas piscado um pouco demoradamente e já era dia.

"Feliz dia de São Valentim, Al" Scorpius o encarava, já quase completamente vestido.

Albus enfiou o rosto no travesseiro para esconder um sorriso. Não fazia idéia se Scorpius havia passado a noite em sua cama ou se tinha voltado para a sua própria em algum momento, mas descobriu que seria incapaz de perguntar. Albus não estava acostumado o sentir tanto acanhamento em relação a Scorpius.

Só sabia que não devia se sentir tão feliz depois da conversa que ouvira entre sua – ex – namorada e suas amigas.

Albus deu um pulo ao receber um tapa na panturrilha.

"Ande logo, preguiçoso, ou vamos perder o café da manhã" Scorpius recolheu a gravata que usara para bater em sua perna e passou-a pelo pescoço. "Agora você sabe como é gostoso ser tirado da cama, não?"

"Ah, cale a boca" Albus falou, apesar de ainda sorrir.

Albus se trocou rapidamente e ambos se dirigiram ao Grande Salão. Antes de alcançá-lo, entretanto, Albus estacou ao ver Lindsay parada na porta, olhando diretamente para ele com seus grandes olhos tristes. Albus sentiu a raiva e a decepção da noite anterior o tomarem novamente e voltou a andar, passando por ela como se não a visse. Scorpius o seguiu sem uma palavra.

"Albus!" ela choramingou. "Você não pode me ignorar assim!"

"Quer apostar?" ele falou maldosamente ao se virar para ela.

"Não faça isso comigo..." ela pediu num sussurro, baixando os olhos, e Albus se odiou pela culpa que o tomou mais uma vez.

"Ouça, Lindsay, apenas... apenas esqueça que eu existo, ok? Você e suas amigas podem pensar o que quiserem sobre mim. Eu não me importo, de verdade" ele falou e lhe deu as costas mais uma vez e definitivamente.

Albus arriscou um olhar para Scorpius e este lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso, mas não disse nada.

Albus levantou o queixo, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

xXxXxXx

**Abril de 2022. 1ª semana.**

Se as aulas com a Corvinal já eram estranhas antes, tinham ficado ainda piores. Mas pelo menos eles já estavam acostumados a lidar com aquilo. Além disso, eles tinham muito mais com que se preocupar com a proximidade dos NOM's. Albus já teria desistido de estudar e ficar em dia com os deveres se não fosse por Scorpius.

E era por aquele motivo que os dois caminhavam até o quinto andar depois do jantar. Ambos concordavam que a Biblioteca já não era mais opção para estudarem, uma vez que estava cheia de corvinais. O dormitório ainda era uma opção, apesar de deixá-los constantemente com dores no pescoço e nas costas. A sala comunal da Sonserina estava muito barulhenta. Então Albus se lembrara da Sala Precisa, onde seu pai costumava dar aulas de DCAT em seus tempos de Hogwarts.

"Eu acho que ainda tem uma chance de nós ganharmos a Taça" dizia Scorpius enquanto eles subiam mais um lance de escadas. "Quero dizer, ainda resta um jogo".

"É, contra a Corvinal" Albus o lembrou, desanimado. Desde o primeiro jogo, quando eles tinham perdido para a Grifinória, os sonserinos estavam tentando continuar na disputa por meio de uma boa pontuação, mas caba vez mais Albus sentia que a Taça das Casas lhes escapava por entre os dedos. Ele não estava conseguindo treinar tanto quanto devia, com a maioria de seus jogadores passando por exames, fossem eles NOM's ou NIEM's.

"Bem, não custa ter esperanças" Scorpius deu de ombros. "Tudo bem que eles têm todos os motivos para querer nos estraçalhar, mas nós ainda somos melhores do que eles".

"Mas tudo indica que não teremos muita chance de ficar juntando pontos" Albus esfregou os olhos. "Ah, eu só queria que isso tudo acabasse logo, honestamente. Haverá ainda outros dois anos para nós ganharmos a Taça".

"Isso se nós conseguirmos bons jogadores ano q... Ah, merda" Scorpius xingou assim que eles viraram uma esquina, parando abruptamente e fingindo apreciar um quadro.

"O que houve?" Albus perguntou, porém bastou um olhar para o corredor para saber.

Jeff Dokmos vinha calmamente na direção deles, vasculhando sua mochila. Enquanto Albus olhava, o capitão da Lufa-Lufa levantou os olhos e hesitou, do mesmo modo que Scorpius fizera. Porém o lufa-lufa se recuperou rapidamente, endireitando a postura e voltando a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Albus estreitou os olhos. Se Albus tinha certeza de alguma coisa, era que o amigo estava evitando Dokmos a todo custo e Albus estava disposto a afastá-lo de uma vez por todas. Foi pensando nisso que procurou a mão de Scorpius e o puxou levemente, entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Vamos, Scorpie" chamou.

Scorpius baixou os olhos para suas mãos antes de encará-lo com a testa vincada em confusão. Albus sorriu e piscou um olho, puxando-o novamente.

Scorpius corou. Arrumou a mochila por sobre o ombro com a mão livre e eles continuaram a andar de mãos dadas diretamente de encontro ao lufa-lufa. Dokmos parou abruptamente ao baixar os olhos para suas mãos e seu queixo pendeu por um momento enquanto Albus e Scorpius passavam por ele.

Albus aproveitou para lhe lançar o olhar mais ameaçador possível ao passar por ele, o encarando deliberamente até que Dokmos abaixasse os olhos numa derrota muda. Scorpius tinha os olhos abaixados o tempo todo e não assistiu àquela batalha feroz, mas Albus se sentiu mais leve ao alcançar a Sala Precisa. Olhou para o corredor antes de entrar, mas o batedor já havia sumido de vista.

"Bem, acho que ele não vai mais importunar você agora" Albus falou, satisfeito, puxando Scorpius pela mão para dentro de uma sala de médio porte com estantes cobertas de livros e uma mesa no centro com cadeiras almofadadas e confortáveis.

"Por que você fez isso?" Scorpius perguntou, acenando com a mão que eles ainda mantinham conectadas.

Albus deu de ombros, tentando não parecer tão ousado quanto se sentia.

"Foi a primeira coisa que consegui pensar. Desse jeito Dokmos vai ter certeza que você já o superou".

"É. Não só ele como a escola toda" Scorpius rolou os olhos, soltando sua mão para colocar a mochila sobre a mesa. "Você tem noção que Hogwarts inteira vai saber disso até o café da manhã, não tem?"

"Não é como se todo mundo já não pensasse isso, de qualquer forma" Albus deu de ombros novamente, também colocando sua mochila sobre a mesa e se sentando ao lado de Scorpius. "E vai manter as garotas afastadas também" admitiu. "Não tenho tempo para nada disso agora. A menos que..." ele se mexeu, desconfortável. "A menos que você ainda estivesse interessado em Dokmos e eu... hmm... acabei entendendo tudo errado...?"

"Claro que não" Scorpius dispensou seu comentário com um aceno impaciente. "Não suporto mais aquele idiota me mandando bilhetes. Na verdade..."

Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha antes de menear a cabeça.

"Não importa..."

"Não!" Albus segurou seu braço num impulso. "Por favor, continue".

Scorpius suspirou e cruzou os braços por sobre a mesa, encarando a própria mochila ao falar.

"Não aconteceu nada, àquela noite".

Albus relaxou na cadeira e esperou pelo resto. Scorpius riu, ainda sem encará-lo.

"Eu... eu o azarei quando ele veio para cima de mim".

"Sério?" Albus se admirou.

"Sim, mas não antes de derrubá-lo com um golpe".

"Não acredito!"

Scorpius sorriu enviesado.

"É... só me arrependo de não ter pensado em algum feitiço melhor. Eu lancei um Confundus, mas ele achou que... bem..." ele torceu o nariz.

Albus gargalhou. Não apenas pela situação, mas também pelo alívio que sentia.

"Você fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais aceso, não foi?"

"Praticamente" Scorpius admitiu, rindo também.

"Nós formamos uma bela dupla, não?" Albus falou, uma vez que Scorpius sabia que ele havia tido uma garota por quase quatro meses e fora incapaz de tocá-la. Não porque fosse imune aos seus próprios hormônios, só não se deixaria vencer tão facilmente.

"É... formamos sim" Scorpius concordou, praticamente escondendo o rosto dentro da mochila. "Eu estava guardando os bilhetes dele para poder ameaçá-lo caso não me deixasse em paz, mas acho que não vai mais ser necessário".

"Eu diria que não" Albus sorriu, também tirando seus pertences da mochila. "Mas guarde os bilhetes, só para o caso de precisar..."

"Ok. Vamos terminar logo com isso" Scorpius se levantou para escolher um dos livros da prateleira.

"Vamos..."

xXxXxXx

**Junho de 2022. 4ª semana.**

"Tem certeza que sabe fazer isso?" Albus perguntou enquanto Scorpius deixava a banheira para pegar a poção na mochila que trouxera. Pegou também a navalha e a varinha – a última somente para o caso de alguma emergência.

"Claro. Meu pai me deixou barbeá-lo uma vez".

"Uma vez?" Albus lhe lançou um olhar apavorado.

"Relaxe, Al" ele falou ao colocar tudo no chão e se sentar na borda da piscina, entre duas torneiras, a água cobrindo até a metade de sua panturrilha. "Venha aqui".

Albus se aproximou, hesitante, até estar a um passo dos joelhos do amigo. Scorpius rolou os olhos e alcançou o braço liso de sabão de Albus, puxando-o até que ele estivesse entre suas pernas. A altura estava perfeita. Scorpius poderia enlaçar a cintura de Albus com as pernas, se assim desejasse, mas achou melhor se concentrar em sua tarefa para não se complicar.

"Fica assim" ele falou, indicando para que Albus não se movesse e alcançou a poção barbeadora. "Feche os olhos e tente não se mover" Scorpius começou a aplicar a poção no rosto de Albus logo depois que ele obedeceu.

"Você poderia ser monitor para o resto de nossa vida aqui em Hogwarts**, não?" Albus falou, tentando não mover muito a boca.

"Ah, não é você quem tem que ficar caçando pivetes nos corredores..."

"Certo, então nós poderíamos chantagear alguém para nos passar a senha desse banheiro".

"É uma ótima idéia" Scorpius concluiu, alcançando a navalha. "Você pode abrir os olhos, se quiser".

Albus assim o fez. Suas bochechas e queixo estavam quase completamente envoltos numa espuma branca e espessa, deixando apenas o contorno da boca e do nariz de fora.

"Meu pai tem um aparelho de barbear elétrico trouxa" Albus falou e Scorpius reparou que ele estava um pouco nervoso. "Meu avô o modificou para que funcionasse sem bateria, mas eu não acho que funcionaria aqui em Hogwarts".

"É para isso que eu estou aqui. Eu vivo para servir, Al. Apesar de que você sabe que vai ter que me fazer uma massagem nos pés um dia desses, não sabe?" Scorpius brincou, mostrando a lâmina. "Agora seja um bom menino e não me provoque".

Albus engoliu em seco, mas não se moveu um milímetro sequer quando Scorpius começou a passar a lâmina cuidadosamente em seu queixo.

"Eu mandei uma coruja para meu pai ontem" Scorpius continuou, sem esperar que Albus respondesse, "perguntei se não havia mesmo a possibilidade de você passar alguns dias em Wiltshire".

Albus fez um pequeno som para indicar que estava escutando e Scorpius relanceou um olhar para seus olhos. Ele os tinha fechado novamente, mais apertados que o necessário. E seus braços estavam bem esticados paralelamente ao seu corpo, como se estivesse sob um feitiço do Corpo Preso. Scorpius meneou a cabeça e riu, mas mergulhou a lâmina na água para retirar a espuma e continuou sua tarefa com cuidado.

"Meu pai disse que meus avós estão planejando umas férias no final de julho. Disse que vai conversar com o seu pai, mas deixou bem claro que não estava prometendo nada. Já é um começo, não?"

Albus fez outro som afirmativo. Scorpius terminou o lado direito.

"Albus, você pode respirar, se quiser" falou ao lavar a lâmina mais uma vez e Albus respirou profundamente, seus olhos também relaxando um pouco. Scorpius tocou seu rosto suavemente para que ele olhasse para a direita, de modo a facilitar o outro lado. "Está ficando bom, se quer saber".

Albus sorriu levemente e abriu os olhos. Scorpius lhe sorriu, tranqüilizador, antes de continuar. Aproveitou a impossibilidade de Albus argumentar para tranqüilizá-lo sobre outro assunto.

"Ouça, Al... eu sei que você está um pouco decepcionado com o quadribol. E não me olhe desse jeito. Eu sei que está. Mas, ano que vem a Taça será nossa novamente, eu prometo. Além do mais, James bem que mereceu sair de Hogwarts vitorioso, não acha?"

Albus murmurou alguma coisa, então Scorpius afastou a lâmina para que ele repetisse.

"E Lucy também" Albus falou. "Ela ainda não tinha ganhado a Taça depois de ser nomeada capitã".

"Exatamente" Scorpius voltou a posicionar o rosto de Albus, fazendo com que ele olhasse para cima, dando-lhe acesso abaixo de seu queixo. "Nenhum dos sonserinos culpou você pela derrota, eu garanto".

Albus suspirou, resignado. Talvez tenha sido um movimento involuntário, mas ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos de Scorpius para se equilibrar, causando uma sensação gostosa no baixo-ventre do loiro que ele prontamente ignorou.

"E nós conseguimos passar nos NOM's com louvor!" Scorpius concluiu ao finalizar também sua tarefa.

O loiro lavou as mãos e passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de Albus, procurando por algum sinal de imperfeição. Então fez algo que Albus podia simplesmente ignorar, caso assim desejasse. Inclinou-se até pressionar a própria bochecha levemente na do amigo, deslizando-a e sentindo a maciez e suavidade da pele recém-barbeada e arrancando um som de surpresa de Albus. No entanto ele não se afastou. Scorpius deslizou os lábios pelo seu queixo uma última vez antes de se afastar, satisfeito.

"Perfeito. Pode lavar o rosto agora".

Albus estava corado ao se afastar e mergulhar na água para lavar o rosto e os cabelos. Scorpius saiu da banheira e permaneceu de costas para o moreno até ter trocado a cueca transfigurada em bermuda por roupas de baixo limpas e secas. Vestiu a calça antes de relaxar o suficiente para olhar ao redor, secando os cabelos. Albus estava saindo da banheira, deixando um rastro molhado antes de alcançar sua toalha e secar o tórax.

Scorpius observou disfarçadamente, como costumava fazer. Conhecia cada detalhe do corpo de Albus. O moreno enrolou a cintura na toalha antes de puxar o calção e vestir sua cueca, só então se livrando da toalha para enxugar as pernas. Scorpius observou os músculos de suas costas mudando conforme cada movimento, os ombros cada vez mais largos, os pelos escuros das pernas, as coxas bem torneadas...

Albus se virou de repente e flagrou seu olhar. Em vez de fingir que não estava olhando, Scorpius sorriu como uma criança surpreendida numa travessura e voltou sua atenção para suas próprias roupas.

Albus poderia ignorar isso também, se quisesse.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: *** "O **ouriço** (Europa Setentrional e América do Norte) é em geral confundido pelos trouxas com o _porco-espinho_. As duas espécies são de fato indistinguíveis, exceto por uma diferença importante em seu comportamento: se deixarmos comida no jardim para um porco-espinho, ele a aceitará e apreciará o presente; por outro lado, se oferecermos comida a um **ouriço**, ele irá supor que o dono da casa está tentando atraí-lo para uma cilada, e destruirá as plantas e ornamentos do jardim da casa. Muitas crianças trouxas já foram acusadas de vandalismo quando o verdadeiro culpado foi um **ouriço." **Fonte: Ojesed(.)org

**** **Não foi falado abertamente nos livros, eu creio, mas Mione e Ron não tiveram que cumprir nenhum dever de monitor no sexto ano, que eu me recorde. Portanto eu deduzi que a nomeação de monitor é válida apenas durante o quinto ano e de monitor-chefe apenas para o sétimo ano.

**Espero que o Albus tenha se redimido aos olhos de muitos de vocês depois desse capítulo! Vocês fazem parecer como se ele tivesse magoado Scorpius de propósito, e Albus nunca faria isso com o melhor amigo.**

**Eu também reparei que muitos odiaram Lindsay por sua falsidade e acabaram tendo alguma simpatia por Dokmos, mas não se esqueçam de que além de não ter coragem de se assumir o lufa-lufa ainda tem uma namorada de fachada! Eles não são muito diferentes, sabe...**

**E muito obrigada a **Juliana Malfoy**, **Milla**, **Yuki Bieber** (Sinto muito, mas não posso respoder suas perguntas, senão vou estragar a surpresa!) **Cassy Dias **(Scorpius acabou contando, mas não sem antes deixar Albus se remoer um pouco ;D) e **Larinha Malfoy **(Hey, calma! Pra quê tanto ódio rss. Como eu disse, Al não fez de propósito. E não, Dokmos não se apaixonou por Scorpius, pois mal o conhece).**

**N.B.:** Devo pedir desculpas para vocês crianças, pela longa demora. Motivos alheios a vontade. E aproveitei a tranqüilidade e que to meio dodói, sem muita vontade para trabalhar [mas não contem para os meus sócios], e as reviews me inspiraram, principalmente depois de saber que alguém lê minhas entediantes NBs xD

Eu diria que Myrtes não é incrível, mas outra coisa que mencionei pra amy chan. Espero que se divirtam e apreciem o Capítulo. As coisas começaram a andar, e a cena final, é uma das minhas cenas favoritas da fic.

Não acredto que vocês gostaram do stalker do Dokmos!

E Corp deixou de esperar que Al notasse por si só, repararam né? \o/

Quase me esqueci do Dray e do Potter pai! A cena é realmente fofa, não é? Mas a fic é dos filhos deles, e como já dito antes, já está terminada, faltando betagem somente. Nunca achei que a cena do googling Potter pudesse ter feito TANTO sucesso. Mas a cena foi hit em quase todas as reviews.


	12. Ano 6 Parte 1

**Capítulo 11 – 6° Ano – Parte 1 de 3**

xXxXxXx

**Julho de 2022. 4ª semana.**

"Mansão Malfoy, Whiltshire" Harry falou ao jogar o pó na lareira e mergulhar a cabeça nas chamas. O moreno conteve um arrepio ao encarar a sala de visitas, com sua decoração suntuosa. Harry tentou não focar o olhar em nada ao procurar por alguma presença humana que não encontrou. Limpou a garganta. "Malfoy?"

Um elfo doméstico apareceu com um 'pop' e fez uma mesura.

"Harry Potter, Leavy imagina? O senhor de Leavy pede que Harry Potter entre e fique confortável, senhor. Leavy vai avisar seu senhor que já Harry Potter já chegou" com outra mesura o elfo desaparatou antes que Harry pudesse sequer abrir a boca para agradecer.

Harry meneou a cabeça antes de puxá-la de volta e se endireitar. Encarou a expressão apreensiva do filho e deu espaço para ele.

"Você primeiro, Al".

Albus acenou arrumando uma mochila nos ombros e apanhou um punhado de Flu, lançando um último sorriso sem graça para a mãe. Ginny nem tentava disfarçar sua contrariedade em relação à visita, tendo os braços cruzados, um pé batendo nervosamente no chão e a testa vincada em preocupação. Assim que Albus sumiu pela lareira com um 'whosh', Harry deu um passo em direção à esposa e beijou sua bochecha.

"Não se preocupe, Ginny. Vai ficar tudo bem".

"Você sabe que eu só vou acreditar nisso no momento em que Albus estiver de volta" ela falou, carrancuda. "Agora vá! Não o deixe entrar naquele covil sozinho!"

Ela praticamente o empurrou em direção à lareira e Harry se apressou em seguir o filho. Harry encontrou Albus no meio da sala dos Malfoy, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social - sim, ele tinha caprichado um pouco no visual, ao que parecia - e o olhar curioso se voltando para todos os detalhes, a enorme mesa ornamentada, o tapete extravagante, o espelho dourado... Harry teve que admitir que o aposento parecia mais iluminado do que se lembrava, mas ainda era sombrio. Eles ouviram passos de sapatos caros sobre um piso ainda mais caro antes de Draco entrar no aposento vindo de um corredor, impecavelmente vestido e penteado em sua própria casa – Harry não podia deixar de achar aquilo um exagero.

"Olá" Harry falou depois de limpar a garganta novamente e apertou a mão de Draco, que cumprimentou Albus em seguida.

"Scorpius já está vindo. Fiquem à vontade enquanto isso, por favor. Sentem-se" Draco demonstrou toda sua polidez.

"Não, não, obrigado Draco, eu só vim trazer Albus, já estou..."

"Imagine" Draco o interrompeu. E Harry que achava ser impossível fazer isso com tanta cortesia. "Sentem-se. Gostariam de um chá?"

"Ah-" Harry se preparou para negar novamente, mas suspirou derrotado. Obrigou-se a empurrar seu desconforto para algum lugar de sua mente. "Está bem, obrigado. Chá seria bom".

Ele fez um gesto para que Albus se sentasse e tomou o lugar a seu lado, começando a morder a parte interna da bochecha sem que percebesse. Draco chamou Leavy, ordenou o chá e pediu que ele levasse a mochila de Albus para os aposentos que já estavam preparados. Depois se sentou à frente deles bem no momento em que Scorpius apareceu. Os sapatos do garoto provavelmente eram tão caros quanto os do pai, mas ele tinha o passo mais apressado de um adolescente que estava prestes a receber seu melhor amigo em casa pela primeira vez.

"Hey, Al!" Scorpius exclamou, sua face se abrindo em um belo sorriso que definitivamente atingia os olhos.

Albus ficou de pé num instante e eles trocaram um meio-abraço desajeitado cheio de tapas vigorosos nas costas. Scorpius então se tornou mais sério e polido ao apertar a mão de Harry como um adulto.

"Você esqueceu sua vassoura" Scorpius acusou ao se voltar para Albus novamente.

"Não" Albus respondeu, rindo. "Meu pai encolheu ela para caber na mochila".

"Certo, quer ver seu quarto?"

"Hmm..." Albus lançou um olhar questionador ao pai que o dispensou com um aceno.

"Vá em frente, Al".

"Ok, tchau! Er... com licença" Albus falou, subitamente se lembrando de seus modos antes de deixar a sala apressadamente.

"Você vai adorar a vista, Al! E é bem ao lado do meu" dizia Scorpius enquanto eles se afastavam.

"Tem certeza que eu não vou me perder se tiver que... hmm... ir ao banheiro durante a noite?"

"É uma suíte, cabeçudo..." as vozes de ambos ficaram baixas demais para que eles pudessem ouvir.

Harry riu quietamente e surpreendeu um olhar divertido de Draco, porém o sorriso do loiro morreu lentamente quando seus olhos se encontraram. O elfo doméstico voltou, entretanto, acabando com a estranheza do momento e perguntando como Harry Potter gostaria de ter seu chá. Assim que o elfo tornou a desapatarar e Harry voltou a se recostar com sua xícara fumegante, Draco se levantou e tomou uma poltrona mais próxima de onde ele estava, abandonando sua postura para se inclinar, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e pousando sua xícara intocada na mesinha de centro.

"Você não tem que se preocupar com os meus pais, Potter. Eles estão no exterior a passeio e não vão voltar tão cedo, acredite. Além do mais, eu tenho meus meios de saber com antecedência caso haja uma mudança de planos".

"Me desculpe pelas exigências de Ginny, mas..." Harry se desculpou, apesar de também ter relaxado um pouco àquelas palavras. "Ela tem seus motivos, você entende...?" O moreno não tinha planejado que saísse como uma pergunta, pois não era como se Malfoy pudesse ter se esquecido do incidente com o diário de Riddle.

Havia sido muito trabalhoso convencer Ginny a permitir que Albus passasse alguns dias em Wiltshire e ela só havia concordado com uma lista de intermináveis condições, que Malfoy havia concordado, apesar de não parecer nada feliz. Entre tais exigências, Ginny havia reduzido o número de dias para cinco, solicitado um aposento com comunicação direta via Flu, além de que Albus não permanecesse um minuto sequer caso Lucius voltasse.

"Não tem problema" Draco assegurou, apesar de permanecer sério demais para ter sido sincero. "Você pode inspecionar os aposentos, se assim desejar".

"Não é necessário" Harry falou, infeliz, também abandonando sua xícara pela metade. "Ouça, espero que você saiba que isso não é sobre você".

"Claro" Draco falou, sem entonação, se levantando. "Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa".

Harry suspirou antes de se levantar, mas hesitou ao ver a direção que Malfoy tomava. Uma abertura que levava a um corredor, que por sua vez levava ao porão, onde Harry havia sido mantido cativo por algum tempo vários anos atrás.

"Venha, Potter" Malfoy insistiu ao ver sua hesitação e Harry o seguiu.

Ao chegar no lugar em que seria a abertura para o corredor, porém, o moreno constatou o que as sombras haviam disfarçado: não havia mais comunicação nenhuma, apenas uma parede sem qualquer sinal de que antes houvera um corredor.

"Eu gostaria que você se certificasse, Potter" continuou Malfoy, sem disfarçar seu sarcasmo "de que não existe mais nada atrás dessa parede além de pedras e escombros. Tenho certeza que, na sua condição de Chefe dos Aurores, você é plenamente capaz disso".

"Isso realmente não é necessário, Malf..."

"Por favor" Malfoy o cortou novamente e deu passagem para ele.

Resignado, Harry sacou a varinha. Respirou fundo para deixar seu desconforto e suas más recordações de lado e fazer o que fazia melhor: seu trabalho. Sabia que outros aurores já haviam inspecionado em mais de uma ocasião a mansão, logo após a Guerra, mas Harry nunca havia imaginado que ele próprio estaria fazendo aquilo. Primeiro examinou minuciosamente a superfície da parede e aguçou seus sentidos, mas não teve nenhuma sensação. Então usou alguns feitiços e chegou à conclusão definitiva e irrevogável: não havia a mínima insinuação de presença humana ou mágica de qualquer tipo atrás daquela parede.

"Está limpo" ele constatou antes de se lembrar que não estava ali a serviço. Já ia guardar a varinha novamente quando Malfoy o impediu com um gesto.

"Existe ainda outro lugar" ele falou e caminhou até a borda do tapete caro, levantando-o com um aceno de varinha. Qualquer pessoa veria um assoalho comum no pedaço de chão revelado, mas os olhos treinados de Harry viram logo uma assinatura mágica que foi confirmada quando Malfoy, com outro movimento da varinha, revelou o que parecia ser uma abertura para um alçapão. Porém estava lacrada. "Aqui".

Girando a varinha entre os dedos para conter sua ansiedade, Harry se aproximou. Aquilo era novo. Nenhum auror havia conseguido localizar aquele alçapão antes, segundo o que Harry sabia. Era conhecido, entretanto, que aquele lugar existia e era onde Lucius Malfoy costumava guardar seus artefatos das trevas. Harry repetiu seus feitiços para obter, estranhamente, o mesmo resultado.

O curioso naquilo era que qualquer alçapão como aquele, mesmo depois de limpo, teria algum resquício de magia residual, pelo menos uma sombra que indicasse seu tipo e magnitude. Harry devia ter deixado transparecer sua dúvida, pois Malfoy explicou enquanto colocava o tapete de volta no lugar.

"Você não imagina a quantidade de Magia Negra que havia aí. Toda sorte de coisas, eu garanto" Draco indicou para que Harry se sentasse novamente e ele o fez, pois já estava curioso demais para ir embora. "Poucas pessoas sabem que, assim que eu me casei, essa propriedade passou para o meu nome. Meu pai gosta de manter residência fixa aqui, mas na verdade passa a maior parte do tempo em outras propriedades, principalmente no exterior".

"Mas isso quer dizer que tudo aqui..." Harry fez um gesto expansivo, sem saber como se expressar, mas Malfoy aparentemente havia entendido.

"Cada pedra dessa casa responde à minha magia, sim" Draco falou. "As guardas mágicas da propriedade reportam a mim. Cada elfo doméstico responde apenas a mim".

As sobrancelhas de Harry se elevaram em compreensão. Era isso que Malfoy queria dizer quando falou que tinha seus meios de saber com antecedência caso seu pai planejasse voltar. Provavelmente eles estavam sendo acompanhados por um de seus elfos. Harry tornou a pegar sua xícara e não se admirou ao constatar que o chá ainda estava fumegando.

Malfoy continuou:

"Eu chamei as pessoas mais capazes para removerem os artigos entulhados nesse porão, mas sem resultado. Muitos deles saíram gravemente machucados daqui. Então eu procurei outra solução. Não exatamente a mais viável financeiramente, mas eficiente, de uma vez por todas. Enfim, todo o alçapão foi removido. Existem apenas rochas sob essa sala. Você pode vasculhar essa mansão do início ao fim e não vai encontrar um sussurro de Magia Negra".

Harry se preocupou por um momento se Malfoy não estava sugerindo que Harry fizesse exatamente isso, porém o loiro continuou, como se estivesse se defendendo fervorosamente diante de um júri.

"Eu não posso responder pelo meu pai, porque não sei o que ele faz a maior parte do tempo. Mas posso garantir que ele nunca mais usou nem vai ousar usar esse tipo de magia sob o meu teto. Eu o fiz fazer um Voto logo antes de Scorpius nascer".

Harry conteve o ímpeto de se desculpar novamente.

"E-eu acredito em você" falou, em vez disso, e percebeu que estava sendo sincero.

Malfoy pousou uma mão na têmpora como se sofresse uma dor de cabeça.

"Me desculpe se eu estou soando amargo, mas acredito que você sabe a razão" ele falou, mais suavemente do que nunca e, num gesto aparentemente inconsciente, passou a mão direita na parte interna de seu antebraço esquerdo.

Harry pousou a xícara vazia lentamente na mesinha, se sentindo mais infeliz do que nunca.

"Eu entendo..." como devia ter sido difícil para Malfoy ter que enfrentar as conseqüências de suas escolhas, encarar a desconfiança e o desprezo nos olhos de todos quando ele visivelmente estava arrependido. Malfoy não podia mudar seu passado, mas tinha encarado seus erros como duras lições de vida e amadurecido através delas. Era realmente tocante. Pena que Harry não conseguia colocar tudo aquilo em palavras. Só esperava que Draco soubesse ler aquilo tudo em seus olhos enquanto o encarava.

"Bem..." Harry falou, se levantando. "Eu tenho que ir. Peço desculpas novamente pelas preocupações de Ginny e – admito – minhas. Agora eu sei que foram infundadas".

Eles trocaram um aperto firme de mãos.

"Scorpius vai cuidar bem do seu filho, eu prometo" Malfoy falou, lhe oferecendo um sorriso... ameno.

"Tenho certeza que sim" Harry sorriu de volta, se sentindo muito mais leve. "Até mais".

Draco acenou com a cabeça em despedida.

xXxXxXx

"Meu pai quase chorou. E James, na verdade, chorou" Albus falou. "Ah, eu mencionei que Shannon também foi ao casamento de Teddy?"

"Não" Scorpius falou, ao seu lado. "Eles estão namorando oficialmente, então?"

"Finalmente..." concordou Albus. "E eu conheci o filhinho do professor Neville, você sabia que ele é pai?"

"Não" Scorpius estranhou. "É o primeiro?"

"Sim. Tia Hannah não podia engravidar, então eles tiveram que fazer vários tratamentos. Mas o bebê está bastante saudável, pelo que eu vi..."

"Hm..." Scorpius resmungou e Albus olhou para o lado, o flagrando de olhos fechados, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça para servir de travesseiro. Eles estavam deitados lado a lado em uma toalha de piquenique que mais parecia um lençol de tão grande. Havia uma cesta de frutas vazia entre eles. Albus tinha um cacho de uvas em cima do estômago já quase sem nenhuma uva.

Eles estavam em uma colina próxima da divisa da propriedade – que, aliás, era imensa – tendo alguns pinheiros a um lado, um banco rústico do outro, a mansão atrás e à frente a paisagem se abria em infindáveis campos de cultivo agrícola. Já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam ali e, Albus percebeu com um sobressalto, o sol já estava se pondo.

"Nós devíamos voltar, não?"

Scorpius abriu os olhos, o encarando.

"Por quê? Já está cansado de ficar aqui?"

"Não, não... está ótimo! Mas já vai escurecer. Sua mãe não vai ficar preocupada?"

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Ela deve estar nos espiando pelo onióculo nesse exato momento..."

Albus se sentou num impulso, olhando para as janelas da mansão ao longe, mas seria impossível divisar alguma coisa daquela distância. Mesmo se ele estivesse de óculos. Porém Scorpius começou a gargalhar.

"Calma, Al! Eu estava brincando! Eu avisei que nós voltaríamos depois de escurecer. Quero que você veja uma coisa, até lá. Além do mais, minha mãe tem coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar nos espionando".

Albus voltou a se deitar, aborrecido. Pegou o cacho de uva que tinha desalojado ao se levantar e tornou a pousá-lo em seu estômago, aproveitando para destacar mais uma uva. Não estava muito doce, mas Albus adorava o leve sabor azedo e amarrado que permaneceu em sua boca mesmo depois dele ter engolido.

"Então... vocês não foram porque estavam de viagem marcada ou marcaram a viagem para não ter que ir ao casamento?" Albus perguntou, determinado a acabar com seu cacho, uma vez que Scorpius rejeitara as uvas por não estarem muito doces. "Vocês _receberam_ o convite, não? Teddy jurou que tinha mandado".

"Recebemos. A viagem à Itália já estava marcada desde o último verão. Mas acho que, mesmo se não estivesse meu pai inventaria alguma outra desculpa para não ir. Meus pais não são de sair, na verdade. Eventos sociais, coisas do tipo... papai diz que as pessoas ficam encarando. Já viajar é diferente..."

"E como foi o passeio?" Albus perguntou. Já havia contado tudo sobre o casamento de Teddy, portanto era a vez de Scorpius contar sobre sua viagem.

"Ah, foi incrível!" o loiro se virou de lado, apoiando a cabeça num braço de modo a poder encará-lo melhor. Seus olhos acinzentados brilharam e, apesar de o céu estar realmente bonito no pôr-do-sol, Albus escolheu copiar a posição do amigo para poder encará-lo nos olhos enquanto Scorpius descrevia todos os detalhes. "Nós ficamos hospedados em Roma, mas visitamos outras cidades..."

Quando Scorpius terminou seu relato o sol já havia se posto totalmente e a luz violeta foi se tornando cada vez mais azul, as estrelas cada vez mais destacadas e brilhantes.

"Você viajaria comigo depois que nós terminássemos Hogwarts?" Scorpius perguntou abruptamente depois de um silêncio confortável.

"Com sua família, você diz?" Albus perguntou, franzindo a testa. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade.

"Não. Comigo. Só nós dois" Scorpius falou. "Como... um presente de formatura".

"Hmm..." Albus desviou os olhos para uma manchinha na toalha subitamente envergonhado. Não que houvesse algum motivo, realmente. "Pode ser legal... não sei se meus pais aprovariam, mas..."

"Ora, nós seremos maiores de idade. Não vamos mais depender da aprovação de ninguém".

"Não é bem assim..." Albus falou, desejando não ter tocado no assunto. Ele realmente não achava que aproveitaria uma viagem se seus pais não aprovassem. "Olhe, vamos deixar para discutir isso quando a hora chegar, ok?"

"Eu convenço sua mãe" Scorpius ofereceu, confiante, levantando as sobrancelhas tentadoramente. "E você pode escolher o lugar. O que me diz?"

Albus não pôde deixar de rir.

"Está bem. Hmm... Eu nunca fui para o exterior, não sei nem por onde começar. A Itália seria um bom lugar, talvez. Eu gosto de massa" ele concluiu.

"Ah, mas eu já fui. Queria ir para um lugar que não tivesse visitado ainda" Scorpius reclamou.

"Então escolha você, oras!" Albus se impacientou.

"Vamos ver..." seus olhos se estreitaram e foram de um lado a outro de suas órbitas, como se com isso ele pudesse vasculhas sua própria mente. "Você gosta de coisas picantes?"

Albus disfarçou uma tosse quando a saliva foi para o lugar errado. Ele encarou o amigo com desconfiança antes de constatar que não havia nenhuma malícia na pergunta.

"Não muito" Albus respondeu. "Não tenho costume de comer pimenta".

"Então a China não seria o melhor dos lugares... Grécia?"

Albus pensou por um momento.

"É... Parece interessante..."

"Então está combinado. Nós vamos para a Grécia. Eu já li alguns livros sobre mitologia trouxa, se quer saber".

"Verdade?" Albus se surpreendeu. Não imaginava onde Scorpius poderia ter conseguido um livro trouxa, mas não precisou perguntar.

"Sim, encomendei um no Beco Diagonal ano passado, numa loja de livros exóticos. É interessante como a ficção dos trouxas se aproxima da nossa realidade. Como eles podem dar uma descrição tão precisa de uma quimera e ao mesmo tempo acreditar que ela nunca existiu?" Scorpius estendeu a mão para a cesta e tateou, vincando a testa em seguida. "Albus, você comeu todos os pêssegos?"

"_Eu_?" Albus perguntou, indignado, dando um cutucão nas costelas do outro. "Cara de pau!"

Scorpius riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Albus também voltou a deitar. Seu braço estava dormente por ter ficado tanto tempo apoiado sobre ele. Massageou-o levemente enquanto encarava o céu, que havia se tornado completamente anil e coberto de estrelas. A temperatura havia caído alguns graus, mas o vento ainda estava um pouco quente.

"Dê uma olhada, Al" Scorpius falou e Albus percebeu que o loiro tinha se sentado, voltando-se para a direção da mansão.

Albus copiou sua posição e seu queixo quase despencou.

"Wow..." exclamou ao admirar a mansão literalmente brilhando. A cena parecia quase etérea, a construção de pedras brancas imaculadas envolta numa aura iluminada, a fonte desprendendo uma luz quase ofuscante.

"Você devia ver no Natal" Scorpius falou, orgulhoso. "Vamos voltar?"

Eles recolheram a cesta e a toalha, que Scorpius usou para amarrar em sua vassoura, e voaram de volta para a mansão. Lá, eles rumaram para seus aposentos para tomarem banho antes do jantar. O jantar era servido pontualmente às nove horas.

"Aproveite seu banho!" Scorpius falou com uma piscadela assim que atingiram o quarto de Albus.

Albus abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Scorpius já estava alcançando a porta de seu próprio quarto e entrou sem nem olhar para trás.

"Droga" Albus falou eu fechar a porta atrás de si e bater a cabeça nela. "Foi só uma observação, Albus" ele assegurou a si mesmo. Não havia nada de malicioso naquela sentença, ele tinha certeza.

O problema era que sua mente estava lhe pregando algumas peças desde a ocasião em que Scorpius o havia barbeado. E beijado seu rosto. E encarado seu traseiro...

'Aquilo não foi um beijo' Albus falou consigo mesmo enquanto rumava para o banheiro. Scorpius havia apenas encostado seus lábios em seu queixo!

Albus trancou a porta atrás de si antes de começar a se despir. Não se sentia à vontade com aqueles ambientes grandes e mal iluminados. Tinha sempre a impressão de que havia alguém ou alguma coisa espiando. E aquele banheiro enorme e cheio de espelhos não ajudava em nada naquela sensação. Imaginou se todos os banheiros da mansão eram daquele jeito. Por que alguém iria querer se admirar enquanto tomava banho?

Ele ignorou a banheira fumegante e foi direto para o chuveiro. Não que não gostasse da banheira, mas ela o deixava relaxado e sonolento demais, além de enrugado. Queria tomar um banho rápido, por isso ligou o chuveiro numa temperatura agradável e mergulhou de cabeça. Ah, aquilo sim era um chuveiro.

Mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto se ensaboava, Albus continuou sua argumentação consigo mesmo. Depois daquele episódio no banheiro dos monitores, Albus se achou desconfiando de tudo o que Scorpius dizia, vendo malícia até onde não existia. E o loiro estava mostrando um lado bastante carinhoso depois que Albus terminara com Lindsay, o que também não estava ajudando. Qualquer toque delicado trazia uma reação quase imediata de seu corpo. Não que fosse sua culpa, afinal ele _era_ um adolescente, e supõe-se que _qualquer coisa_ possa causar aquele tipo de reação em um adolescente. Mas era definitivamente embaraçoso. Apenas a lembrança do toque suave do rosto de Scorpius no seu, a ponta de seu nariz acariciando sua bochecha, seus lábios deslizando pela linha do seu queixo...

"Maldição..." Albus esfregou o xampu nos cabelos furiosamente.

Scorpius podia não tê-lo beijado, realmente. Mas não dava para negar que o loiro o estivera encarando enquanto Albus se trocava. Albus havia surpreendido o mesmo olhar na estação King's Cross quando Scorpius estivera encarando o traseiro de _seu pai_ apreciativamente. Bem, Albus podia até ser sem-noção, como Scorpius fazia questão de relembrá-lo de tempos em tempos, mas ele podia identificar um olhar malicioso como aquele.

Albus arriscou abrir os olhos e encarar o próprio reflexo tentando enxergar a si mesmo por outros olhos. Ele não estava mal, na verdade. Já não era mais tão magro quanto antes, apesar de ainda achar seus joelhos um pouco ossudos. As coxas tinham ganhado alguns músculos, assim como seus bíceps, abdome... seu traseiro era um pouco arrebitado também, coisa que ele provavelmente tinha puxado para seu pai. E havia _aquela parte_ de si mesmo que com certeza não tinha um pingo de vergonha.

"Pervertido" sua imagem acusou com um sorriso torto. Albus corou e desviou os olhos. Tinha levado um susto na primeira vez que o espelho falara.

Tentou se convencer de que aquilo era natural. Era natural que Scorpius se sentisse atraído por ele, afinal ele _era_ gay. E era natural que Albus respondesse ao seu interesse. Mas, de novo, era _embaraçoso_. Scorpius era seu melhor amigo! Devia haver alguma lei física que o impedisse de ficar naquele estado pensando em seu melhor amigo.

"Ora, acabe logo com isso" sua imagem no espelho falou novamente, apontando o dedo despudoramente para baixo. "Prometo que não conto para ninguém. Você nem imagina as coisas que eu já vi e nem por isso estou contando tudo para você, estou?"

"Ah, cale a boca!" Albus falou, irritado. Sua imagem levantou as mãos espalmadas, em sinal de rendição e se calou.

Entretanto não havia mesmo sentido em ignorar sua... tensão. Fechou os olhos, pois decididamente não queria assistir enquanto se aliviava. E aquele espelho era desconcertante. Não precisava ficar conjurando imagens ou fantasias em sua mente, apenas se concentrou na sensação causada pela sua própria mão e em poucos minutos já estava tudo acabado.

Terminou de se lavar rapidamente e desligou o chuveiro, evitando encarar a própria imagem. Tinha a impressão de ter captado um sorriso torto pelo canto do olho, mas o ignorou.

Dez minutos depois, estava terminando de calçar os sapatos quando ouviu um toque na porta e Scorpius entrou.

"Pronto?"

"Hmm... acho que sim" respondeu Albus, tentando não corar. Tinha certeza que ostentava letras imensas na testa dizendo 'CULPADO', mas Scorpius não pareceu ser capaz de decifrá-las, pois agiu como se não desconfiasse de nada.

E não tinha mesmo como desconfiar.

"Você fica bem nessas roupas" Scorpius falou quando ele se levantou.

"Você as reconhece, não?" Albus falou. Afinal fora Scorpius mesmo quem as dera de presente em seu último aniversário.

"Claro, por que acha que elogiei?" Scorpius lhe lançou um sorriso torto e se apossou de um pente na penteadeira, passando-os pelos cabelos já perfeitamente escovados.

"Eu não tenho onde usá-las" Albus admitiu. As roupas gritavam 'eu custei uma pequena fortuna' e usá-las perto de James seria pedir para ser zombado, portanto Albus as guardara para uma ocasião especial, como passar alguns dias na mansão de seu melhor amigo rico. Parecia ter acertado, pois não vira ninguém de bermudas. Muito menos jeans. "Vocês sempre se vestem assim, ou é só quando têm visitas?"

"O que você quer dizer por 'assim'?" Scorpius lhe passou o pente, adivinhando que ele sequer se lembrara de tentar pentear os cabelos.

"Bem, eu não costumo usar sapato social para jantar na minha própria casa" Albus resumiu e Scorpius riu.

"Sim, nós sempre nos vestimos assim" o loiro tinha se aproximado e examinava seu rosto atentamente. "Você se barbeou novamente" ele constatou.

"Meu pai me emprestou seu barbeador. É muito melhor do que uma navalha se quer saber".

"Não faça pouco caso da minha navalha. Você ainda vai implorar por ela. E pelas minhas habilidades" Scorpius caminhou até o banheiro, cuja porta Albus esquecera aberta. "Eu gosto desse banheiro. O meu só tem um espelho de corpo inteiro".

"Que vergonhoso" Albus rolou os olhos, tentando arrumar a camisa por dentro da calça nervosamente. Não seria a primeira vez que jantaria com os pais de Scorpius, mas suspeitava que não se acostumaria nem se passasse o verão inteiro na mansão. "Hmm... Como estou?"

"Esplendido! Vamos?" Scorpius não esperou que ele respondesse, o empurrando em direção à porta. "Eles não vão comer você, você sabe..."

Albus não tinha tanta certeza disso. A mãe dele lhe lançava uns olhares estranhos, como se estivesse prestes a beliscar sua bochecha. Ou seu traseiro.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, apesar de seus temores. Scorpius havia tentado lhe explicar como usar todos aqueles talheres na primeira noite, mas acabara perdendo a paciência e falando para ele escolher um garfo e uma faca e se sentir em casa. Albus ficara mais do que feliz em aceitar a sugestão. Os Malfoy eram muito silenciosos enquanto comiam, exceto por um ou outro comentário.

"Você já havia provado algum prato tailandês, Albus?" a mãe de Scorpius perguntou.

"Hmm... acho que não" Albus respondeu, feliz por ter se lembrado de limpar a boca no guardanapo antes. "Mas estava uma delícia Sra. Malfoy" ele falou, sinceramente.

"Obrigada, querido" ela agradeceu, não desviando os olhos dos seus enquanto bebia seu vinho branco.

Albus desviou os olhos para o pai de Scorpius, que ou não percebia ou não se importava com a maneira que sua esposa encarava os amigos do filho. Draco também o encarava, às vezes, mas não parecia prestes a devorá-lo. Talvez. Nem sempre.

"Estava mesmo ótimo" Draco falou, juntando ambos os talheres ao lado esquerdo do prato, o que parecia ser o sinal para quando se estava satisfeito. Albus disfarçadamente juntou os seus na mesma posição, esperando que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção nele.

"Ah, hoje nós não temos sobremesa" informou Astoria, voltando a encarar Albus. "Mas eu acredito que Scorpius tem alguma coisa especial para você, meu bem".

"Hmm..." Albus começou, olhando para Scorpius em busca de uma pista do que dizer.

"Claro!" Scorpius também havia terminado. "Nós já estamos nos recolhendo, está bem, pai, mãe? Com licença".

Albus também se desculpou, cuidando para não arrastar – muito – a pesada cadeira de madeira maciça ao se levantar.

"Albus?" Draco chamou, o sobressaltando, porém sua voz e sua expressão estavam serenas. "Não se esqueça de falar com seus pais antes de dormir".

"Certo" Albus concordou, agradecido. Já estava se esquecendo e esquecer resultaria, muito provavelmente, numa cena de sua mãe.

"Ele não é uma fofura?" Albus ouviu a mãe de Scorpius dizer enquanto se afastava.

"Oh, Deus..."

Scorpius riu, divertido.

"Ela sabe ser desconcertante, não?"

"Definitivamente" Albus confessou, afrouxando o colarinho da camisa. "Jura que eu vou poder tirar esses sapatos agora?"

"Você pode ficar só de cuecas no seu quarto, se desejar, Al".

'Só um comentário, Albus. Só um comentário' ele repetiu para si mesmo enquanto ambos subiam as escadas, passando por diversos quadros que seguiam cada um de seus passos com olhares desconfiados e cochichos.

"Ah, você quer ver meu avô?" Scorpius perguntou abruptamente quando eles atingiram o segundo andar.

"Não!" Albus falou, assustado, mas já era tarde. Scorpius o havia puxado pelo cotovelo e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao entrar em um aposento semelhante à sala de estar, porém um pouco menor. Felizmente o aposento estava vazio, exceto pelos retratos em tamanho real na parede. "Ah!"

Scorpius caminhou até o primeiro.

"Este é meu avô, Lucius. E está é a minha avó, Narcissa. Não se preocupe, são retratos normais, eles não falam" Scorpius assegurou.

Albus assentiu, aliviado. Lucius Malfoy era muito parecido com Draco, apesar de sua postura severa e o modo como o observava de cima, com superioridade, piscando lentamente. Outra diferença obvia, Albus reparou, eram os olhos duros e frios. Os do pai de Scorpius eram mais suaves e tinham mais linhas, como se estivesse mais acostumado a sorrir. Narcisa Malfoy tinha a mesma postura rígida e pomposa, mas sua expressão não era gelada como a do marido. Enquanto a olhava, Albus teve a impressão que ela sorria discretamente. E ela era muito bonita e vaidosa, ao que parecia.

Tão gritantemente diferentes de seus avós Molly e Arthur Weasley que Albus se perguntou se Scorpius os chamava de avô e avó ou se os tratava pelos nomes.

"Eles parecem bastante... hmm... confiantes" Albus comentou, incerto.

"Eu sei o que quer dizer" Scorpius sorriu.

Alguns minutos e muitos cômodos depois, Albus estava de volta ao seu quarto enquanto Scorpius ia pegar alguma coisa em seus aposentos. Aproveitou para se despir e vestir seus confortáveis pijamas. Então se sentou em frente à lareira para falar com seus pais – sim, ele estava se alimentando bem; não, ele não estava precisando de nada.

"Não se preocupe, mamãe, eu estou bem! Eu tenho uma jarra de água aqui no quarto, um banheiro logo ali e posso chamar os elfos domésticos se precisar de alguma coisa. Além do mais, Scorpius está logo ao lado! Ele pode ouvir até meus roncos!" Albus falou, cansado, fazendo Ginny suspirar.

"Está bem, Al. Desculpe essa sua mãe boba" ela falou, parecendo um pouco envergonhada. "Mas já sabe que, se acontecer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa..."

"Não vai acontecer nada, mamãe" ele assegurou, mas rolou os olhos diante da expressão severa que recebeu. "Mas, se acontecer, a senhora será a primeira a saber".

Ela acenou, satisfeita e lhe mandou um beijo.

"Boa noite, meu querido" ela se despediu e desapareceu.

"Você não ronca" Albus não estranhou ao ouvir Scorpius atrás de si. "A menos que esteja realmente cansado".

O loiro estava esparramado em sua cama, de bruços, ainda calçando suas pantufas e brincando com os laços de uma caixinha embrulhada para presente.

"Tenho uma surpresa para você" Scorpius arreganhou os dentes.

Albus tentou não parecer muito curioso ao se juntar ao amigo na enorme cama de dossel. Scorpius soltou um som de surpresa ao assistir enquanto o moreno rasgava o papel sem nenhum cuidado. Uma caixa de bombons. Albus passou os dedos pelas palavras estranhas em relevo.

"Suíço" Scorpius confirmou suas surpresas, fazendo sua boca se encher d'água. "Meu pai encomendou especialmente para você. Mas não pense que eu vou deixar você comer tudo sozinho".

"Devo agradecer ao seu pai?" Albus perguntou, se servindo de um bombom sem nenhuma cerimônia.

"Não" Scorpius torceu o nariz. "O mérito é todo meu. Ele apenas intercedeu por mim".

"E pagou a conta".

"Detalhes sem importância" Scorpius desdenhou, também se servindo.

"Eu contei que Jimmy foi convidado para jogar nos Ballycastle Bats?"

"Sério?" Scorpius levantou as sobrancelhas. "E então?"

"Ele recusou. Disse que vai esperar um convite para os Tornados de Tutshill. Mas vai continuar estudando, independente disso. Vai se especializar em Feitiços".

"Quem você acha que vai se inscrever para as vagas do nosso time?"

"Além do seu primo, Ruffian?" eles trocaram um olhar resignado. "Não sei... talvez Lyan se anime a tentar de novo..."

Eles conversaram sobre assuntos variados e sem muita importância até estarem empanturrados de chocolate, felizes e sonolentos.

"Eu devia ir para o meu quarto" Scorpius falou sem, contudo, mover um único dedo. Estava esparramado de barriga para cima dividindo um travesseiro com Albus ainda que a cama estivesse repleta deles.

"Você não precisa" Albus falou, tirando a caixa do meio deles e se enfiando debaixo do acolchoado. Seus pés estavam começando a ficar gelados.

"Eu não vou coçar a sua cabeça, Al".

Albus riu e até isso pareceu lhe exigir um grande esforço.

"Também não precisa".

Eles dormiram pouco tempo depois, sem se importar em apagar as luzes.

xXxXxXx

Draco encostou o ouvido na porta para se certificar que tudo estava silencioso do lado de dentro. Então encostou a varinha na fechadura para que a porta não fizesse nenhum barulho ao ser aberta. Não estava trancada. Empurrou-a lentamente para o caso de eles estarem acordados, o que era improvável às três da madrugada.

Os archotes estavam acesos ainda, mas os dois garotos estavam profundamente adormecidos, a julgar pelas expressões serenas e as respirações ritmadas. Seus corpos não se tocavam em nenhum ponto – exceto talvez o topo da cabeça -, mas eles estavam levemente inclinados um para o outro, Scorpius de barriga para cima e Albus de bruços.

Draco percebeu que estava sorrindo e meneou a cabeça, apagando a luz com um aceno de varinha e fechando a porta ao sair. Tinha demorado três noites, mas Draco estava certo de que ia se deparar com aquilo antes do fim da temporada de Albus na mansão.

Não se enganara, afinal.

xXxXxXx

"Vamos, papai, por favor!" Scorpius insistiu.

"Eu já disse que não, Scorpius" Draco falou, consultando a hora mais uma vez antes de voltar a atenção para o jornal. Ou tentar.

Draco abaixou o jornal para constatar que Scorpius não havia se movido um milímetro sequer e continuava com uma expressão de expectativa. Albus estava logo atrás, tentando parecer inocente.

"Está bem" Draco cedeu, já se arrependendo. "Mas só um golpe".

Meia hora – e vários golpes – depois, Draco estava estatelado no chão enquanto seu filho lhe oferecia uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, rindo. E foi essa a cena que Potter flagrou ao chegar via Flu.

"Olá" Potter cumprimentou e pareceu adivinhar o que estava acontecendo. "Espero que eles tenham pegado leve com você".

"Claro" Draco falou, sarcástico, ao se levantar e arrumar suas vestes. E o cabelo.

Albus, que também se divertira muito às suas custas, pegou sua mochila e a pendurou nas costas. O garoto então se despediu de Scorpius da mesma maneira que o cumprimentara. Um meio abraço e vários tapas nas costas.

"Obrigado pela hospitalidade, Sr. Malfoy" Albus agradeceu com um aperto de mão.

"Devo mandar seus agradecimentos para minha esposa também?" Draco perguntou, sabendo que aquilo o deixaria sem jeito.

O que de fato aconteceu.

"Hmm... claro" o garoto corou levemente.

Potter se despediu, agradeceu educadamente e ambos sumiram pela lareira, deixando um Scorpius melancólico para trás.

"Eu vou..." Scorpius gesticulou em direção ao corredor e deu meia-volta, porém antes que ele escapasse Draco o chamou, indicando a poltrona ao seu lado. A situação havia melhorado entre eles, como Potter dissera que aconteceria. Scorpius ainda estava longe de se abrir totalmente, da maneira como costumava fazer, mas já não estava mais tão arisco quanto antes.

"Sua mãe queria chamar Ethan para passar alguns dias com vocês dois" informou, ganhando um gemido quase dolorido em resposta. "Eu disse a ela que talvez você preferisse passar algum tempo sozinho com Albus".

"Oh..." Scorpius desviou os olhos. "Então é por isso que ela ficou olhando para Albus daquele jeito?"

"Sim, ela pensa que vocês estão namorando escondidos e achou tudo muito excitante".

"Bem, obrigado, eu acho..." Scorpius falou, ainda sem encará-lo.

"Sabe Scorpius, quando eu tinha a sua idade eu me apaixonei por uma pessoa" Draco contou. "Uma pessoa que eu conhecia muito pouco, agora eu reconheço. Nós não trocávamos duas palavras sem que elas tivessem a intenção de ferir ou magoar. Eu nunca consegui reunir a coragem que precisava para tentar me aproximar dele, por medo de ser rejeitado e humilhado".

'Não pela primeira vez' Draco completou mentalmente antes de continuar, uma vez que tinha conquistado a atenção completa do filho pela primeira vez em muito tempo:

"Hoje ele é casado, assim como eu. E parece feliz, como eu sou com a minha família. Eu disse que não me arrependo de ter me casado com sua mãe e repito. Provavelmente o que eu sentia era apenas uma paixonite. Talvez nós nunca fossemos dar certo, de qualquer modo. Talvez ele nem quisesse me dar uma chance. Mas eu nunca vou me perdoar por não ter sequer tentado. Vai sempre existir esse 'e se...?', esse 'talvez'".

"Ele sabe?" Scorpius perguntou.

"Não. Eu nunca contei para ninguém. Uma amiga minha chegou a desconfiar, mas eu nunca admiti. Mas, de qualquer forma, não importa mais. A minha chance passou. Você entende o que eu quero dizer, Scorpius?"

Scorpius hesitou, porém assentiu lentamente.

"Acho que sou pior do que covarde, então" Scorpius disse, por fim, amargo. "Nós vivemos praticamente grudados um no outro e ainda assim eu não consigo... eu simplesmente não consigo".

"Aí é que você se engana, filho" Draco continuou. "Eu não tinha nada a perder, caso ele me rejeitasse. Apenas acabaria com o ego ferido. Mas você corre o risco de perder tudo o que já alcançou, por isso tem tanto medo de ser rejeitado. Mas se a amizade de vocês é tão forte quanto parece, então ela sobreviveria a isso. E você é tão mais corajoso que eu... Confie no que eu digo: você é!" ele frisou, quando Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade. "Você apenas não está preparado ainda. Só não deixe a oportunidade passar, quando ela vier, está bem?"

Scorpius acenou positivamente, encarando as próprias mãos.

"Papai?" ele chamou, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. "Eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa. Na verdade talvez seja caro demais, mas eu prometo não reclamar se tiver que ficar o tempo que for sem receber nenhum presente".

"Sim?" Draco perguntou, curioso.

Draco sabia, mesmo antes que seu filho lhe dissesse do que se tratava, que faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para agradar seu filho. Se fosse possível, já teria providenciado Albus Potter devidamente encaixotado e embalado para presente.

xXxXxXx

**Setembro de 2022. Dia 1°. 6° ano.**

"Então, Lyan, vai se inscrever para apanhador novamente?" Albus perguntou quando a Profª. Sprout chamou "Mills, Aimee" para ser selecionada.

"Sim, com certeza!" Lyan falou, coçando as sardas ao redor do nariz. "Andei treinando bastante durante o verão, não é mesmo, caras?"

Gusto e Juniper concordaram vigorosamente ao mesmo tempo em que Aimee Mills era recebida pela Lufa-Lufa com aplausos.

"Palmer, Charlotte" a Profª Sprout chamou e outra garota tomou o lugar de Mills no banquinho.

"E vocês dois?" Scorpius perguntou para Gusto e Juniper, que deram de ombros.

"Acho que não" disse Juniper.

"Eu tenho certeza que não" falou Gusto. "Não levo muito jeito para quadribol" ele admitiu.

"Ora, vamos, teremos três vagas esse ano!" Albus tentou convencê-los. "Temos que ganhar a Taça! Não podemos ter poucas opções no teste".

"Não, obrigado" Gusto falou, decidido.

"Talvez eu concorra para artilheiro, então" Juniper cedeu.

"É assim que se fala!" Albus comemorou, no mesmo instante em que o chapéu gritava "SONSERINA!"

"Essa demorou" Scorpius falou, percebendo que ainda era a mesma garota sentada no banquinho e que tinha se passado pelo menos um minuto inteiro. Ele se preparou para aplaudir juntamente com o restante de seus colegas de Casa, mas os aplausos nunca vieram.

"Que diabos...?" Albus também estranhou, olhando ao redor e Scorpius fez o mesmo.

Todos os sonserinos estavam encarando a garota com hostilidade enquanto ela se aproximava, cochichando entre si e apontando.

"Qual é o problema?" Scorpius perguntou a ninguém em especial, mas sua pergunta foi respondida, de qualquer maneira:

"Ah, ótimo, o Chapéu ficou gagá de vez!" Scorpius teve quase certeza que reconheceu a voz de seu primo.

"Sangue-ruim!" alguém disse.

"Volte para o banquinho, trouxa!" outro garoto falou, fazendo a mais nova sonserina estacar, de olhos arregalados. "Você não pertence a essa mesa!"

"É, deve ter havido algum engano!" uma garota falou e então todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Que ridículo!" Albus falou, furioso, e Scorpius sabia que ele estava prestes a se levantar quando a diretora se pronunciou, sua voz ampliada magicamente.

"Já basta!" McGonagall falou e os murmúrios morreram lentamente. "Srta. Palmer, por favor, tome um lugar na mesa da Casa a qual você pertence agora, a Sonserina. Tenho certeza que seus colegas não são surdos e ouviram bem qual foi a decisão do Chapéu Seletor. Se alguém tiver algum comentário a fazer a respeito, encaminhe-se diretamente a minha sala após o jantar".

O Grande Salão ficou em completo silêncio enquanto a garota levantava a cabeça e se dirigia ao final da mesa, que estava vazio, parecendo não se importar com os olhares hostis que a seguiram por todo o caminho.

"Muito bem, que a Seleção continue" McGonagall falou antes de se sentar novamente e a Profª. Sprout chamou "Renfrew, Hubert".

"Eu vou até lá" Albus falou, já se preparando para se levantar.

"Isso não seria muito esperto de sua parte" apontou Lyan e Scorpius agradeceu por não ser ele quem tivera que falar exatamente isso para o moreno.

"Bem, olhe para ela!" Albus se enfureceu. "Está totalmente indefesa! E ninguém vai querer se aproximar justamente por não ser 'muito inteligente'. Se ela é mesmo nascida trouxa, não deve ser capaz de se defender. Eu vou até lá. Não estou pedindo para ninguém me acompanhar" ele acrescentou, encarando Scorpius.

Albus se levantou antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que a Profª. Sprout encerrava a Seleção e a comida aparecia dentro das travessas. Scorpius encarou seu próprio prato, tentando decidir o que fazer. Olhou para o final da mesa bem em tempo de ver um movimento furtivo de varinha naquela direção. Antes que Albus tivesse chegado até lá, Palmer estendeu a mão para o próprio prato e imediatamente pulou para trás com um grito, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Albus estava ao seu lado no instante seguinte, provavelmente desfazendo os feitiços no prato da garota. Ela o encarava com desconfiança, os olhos estreitados e ameaçadores como um animal acuado. Parecia até mesmo arreganhar os dentes como se rosnasse para Albus.

"Ora, que se dane!" Scorpius falou e se levantou, indo até eles. Aproveitou para lançar alguns olhares atravessados para aqueles que ousavam fazer algum comentário.

"Cuidado para não pegar alguma doença dessa imunda" falou um garoto que Scorpius sabia ser do ano de Ethan, o mesmo que o acompanhara na Sala dos Troféus no ano anterior.

Antes que Scorpius pudesse dizer algo, Albus falou alto da outra ponta da mesa.

"Cuidado com o que fala, Emin, ou eu vou fazer você lavar a sua boca imunda".

"Uhh que medo" o garoto falou de volta.

Scorpius virou a cabeça para frente e apontou a varinha discretamente enquanto passava, pensando '_Furnunculus!_'. Não se virou para ver se havia funcionado, mas ouviu um grito abafado e sorriu consigo mesmo, continuando a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sentou-se ao lado de Albus.

"Olá, eu sou Scorpius Malfoy" ele se apresentou cortesmente e ganhou um rosnado em resposta. "Prazer em conhecê-la também. Você fala a nossa língua? Ou só sabe rosnar?"

"Scorpius!" Albus o repreendeu.

Scorpius rolou os olhos e o ignorou.

"Ora, qual é, nós só estamos tentando ser simpáticos, está bem?" ele falou sem tirar os olhos da garota, que continuou o encarando sem dizer uma palavra. "Não sei se essa pessoa despenteada se apresentou, mas ele é Albus Potter, capitão do time de quadribol e o pai dele é um herói, portanto eu duvido que alguém vá tentar azarar você com ele por perto. Então, de nada".

Foi a vez de Albus rolar os olhos.

"Ela não deve nem saber o que é quadribol, Scorpius".

"Eu sei" ela falou, assustando a ambos. "Li um livro a respeito enquanto minha mãe e eu faziamos compras no Beco Diagonal".

"Ah, isso é ótimo!" Albus falou, um pouco mais animado. "O que mais você sabe?"

Ela deu de ombros, arriscando pegar seu prato novamente e se servindo.

"Não muito. Quem é o seu pai?"

"Não ligue para o que Scorpius falou. Você sabe fazer algum feitiço?"

Albus continuou a fazer perguntas, recebendo respostas curtas e um pouco mal-educadas. Scorpius aproveitou para observar a garota atentamente. Ela tinha a pele de um tom moreno claro, cabelos castanhos um pouco volumosos e olhos também castanho-escuros e atentos. Vez ou outra deixava aparecer um leve sotaque americano, como se tivesse que se policiar para não alongar os 'r's e acabava se esquecendo de vez em quando. Tinha traços fortes e não era exatamente magra, mas também não era gorda. Forte seria a palavra correta. Scorpius se perguntou se Palmer não teria sabido se defender sozinha, sem precisar que Albus interferisse, pois ela não parecia exatamente frágil.

xXxXxXx

**Setembro de 2022. 3ª semana.**

As duas primeiras semanas do ano letivo não haviam sido nada calmas. Principalmente para Charlotte Palmer. Os sonserinos estavam determinados a fazer da vida dela um inferno e o fato de que ela estava sempre sozinha, rodeada de sonserinos por todos os lados, não ajudava muito.

Albus se sentia impotente diante daquilo tudo. Queria defendê-la, mas era impossível ficar sempre por perto. Afinal além de ela ser uma primeiroanista ela era uma garota e Albus não podia entrar no dormitório feminino. Certa noite, quando ouviu um grito vindo da direção dos domritórios femininos o moreno havia se precipitado para o corredor de acesso e fora jogado para trás como se tivesse levado um soco de um punho gigantesco.

"Myrtes, faça alguma coisa!" Albus havia gritado, por fim, enquanto Scorpius o ajudava a se levantar.

"O quê? Eu não sou mais monitora" Myrtes desdenhara, mas acabara deixando os ombros caírem diante do olhar de Albus. "Está bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer" ela dissera sacando a varinha. "Mas você me deve uma, Al".

Albus havia feito seu dever de História da Magia sem nenhuma reclamação.

Mas quem dera seus problemas se resumissem a defender Palmer dos ataques dos sonserinos. Albus ainda tinha três vagas de quadribol para preencher.

"Certo, já está bom" Albus falou depois que Ethan perdeu o pomo uma segunda vez para Lyan.

"Não!" Ethan teimou ao desmontar. "Vamos tentar o melhor de cinco!"

"Sinto muito, Ruffian, o combinado foi que ganhasse o melhor de três e você perdeu" Albus falou, cansado.

"Eu exijo uma revanche!" Ethan insistiu, batendo o pé no chão como a criança mimada que era.

"Já chega, Ethan" Scorpius falou, também perdendo a paciência. "Foi uma disputa justa e você perdeu. Supere isso!"

Ethan rosnou e jogou a vassoura no chão. Albus desviou os olhos dele para apertar a mão de Lyan.

"Parabéns! Você realmente andou treinando bastante!"

"Obrigado" Lyan sorriu satisfeito. "Pena que Juniper não conseguiu".

Uma garota quintanista havia se destacado nos testes, Megan Thickey, cujo irmão havia se formado no ano letivo anterior. Ela os havia surpreendido, demonstrando muita habilidade e ganhando o direito de ocupar a vaga de artilheira juntamente com Albus e Scorpius.

"É, mas não acho que Juny ficou muito sentido" Albus falou, procurando Juniper. Encontrou-o sentado nas arquibancadas, sorrindo e acenando ao lado de Gusto.

"Vou pagar uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para nós cinco na próxima visita a Hogsmeade" Lyan prometeu e se afastou, indo de encontro aos amigos.

O sorriso de Albus morreu quando ele se virou e deu de cara com Ethan Ruffian.

"Eu quero ser batedor, então" o garoto falou, desafiador.

Albus suspirou para se acalmar antes de responder:

"Você se inscreveu para apanhador. E perdeu. Espere outra oportunidade".

"Mas ninguém se inscreveu para batedor. Você vai ter que me aceitar no time".

Era verdade, ninguém havia se inscrito para batedor, apesar de as duas outras vagas terem sido bastante concorridas. Mas havia algumas regras que Albus tinha que seguir. Era uma pena que Ethan não parecia conhecer o significado da palavra 'regra'.

"Eu não _posso_ aceitar você no time. Vai haver outra seleção para a vaga de batedor. Caso ninguém se inscreva além de você, então eu verei o que posso fazer. Você vai ficar sabendo quando eu marcar a nova seleção. E essa é a minha palavra final, Ruffian" Albus encerrou o assunto, fazendo o garoto estreitar os olhos e ranger os dentes.

"Você vai se arrepender disso, Potter" Ethan ameaçou. "Você pensa que está com essa moral toda, não é? Você vai ver".

Ethan se afastou sem olhar para trás. Albus suspirou. Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e se virou para encarar o sorriso de Scorpius. Sorriso este que o encheu de um sentimento quente e tranqüilizador.

"Não ligue para o que ele diz, Al. Ele não vai ter coragem de fazer nada contra você. E você ainda inspira muito respeito, eu garanto".

"Não estou muito certo disso" Albus admitiu. Desde que ele se colocara abertamente ao lado de Palmer, estava recebendo vários olhares atravessados de seus colegas de Casa.

"Bobagem" Scorpius insistiu. "Você fez boas escolhas hoje. Acho que estaremos mais que preparados para a Taça esse ano. Só espero que mais pessoas se inscrevam para batedor".

"Ah, nem que eu tenha que convencer Gusto tem que ter alguma opção. Me desculpe, mas seu primo é péssimo. E, olhe para ele, é tão magrelo! Duvido que seja melhor como batedor".

"Não duvide" Scorpius falou, sem cerimônias.

Eles recolheram as bolas e guardaram, fechando os vestiários ao saírem.

"Você sabia que a Grifinória já tem um novo apanhador?" Scorpius comentou enquanto eles entravam no castelo e rumavam para as masmorras.

"Não. Não me diga que é Lily?" Albus falou, sentindo um frio na barriga.

"Não, Lily tomou o lugar da sua prima Lucy como artilheira. Ah, e Hugo assumiu o lugar de Stray como goleiro. O novo apanhador se chama Abercrombie e é terceiroanista".

"Ah, sim, acho que sei quem é" Albus comentou, se recordando de um garoto loiro baixinho e magro. "Será que ele é bom?"

"Não sei. Mas acho que Lyan me deixou esperançoso hoje".

"É, também achei..." Albus comentou um pouco distraído.

Sua mente se pôs alerta, entretanto, no momento seguinte. Eles haviam acabado de passar pela sala do Prof. Slughorn em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina. Primeiro Albus registrou alguns sonserinos encostados na parede, falando alto e olhando para a direção de onde eles vinham. Depois ele percebeu que não era para ambos que os garotos estavam olhando, mas sim para uma garota que caminhava sozinha mais à frente, folheando um livro distraidamente. Seu coração deu um salto ao registrar os cabelos cheios e escuros de Palmer.

"Ah, merda" Albus falou, sacando a varinha.

"O quê...?" Scorpius perguntou, confuso, mas então pareceu chegar a mesma conclusão que Albus e também sacou a varinha. "O que eles pensam que vão fazer?"

"Não sei, mas tenho um palpite que seu primo está no meio disso" Albus falou, reconhecendo Emin na ponta, o garoto que costumava seguir Ethan onde quer que ele fosse. Porém havia outros garotos mais velhos, também. Estavam em pelo menos seis. E lá estava Ethan entre eles. Albus apressou o passo. "Vamos, rápido".

Mas eles não foram rápidos o bastante. Palmer alcançou os garotos primeiro e, apesar de já parecer tê-los notado, não voltou para trás nem diminuiu o passo. Continuou a andar de cabeça erguida.

"Hey, trouxa" chamou um dos garotos e arremessou alguma coisa em Palmer. Alguma coisa vermelha que deixou um rastro pegajoso ao se chocar na capa da garota e escorregar para o chão.

"Aquilo é um tomate?" Scorpius perguntou, incrédulo. Porém antes que Albus confirmasse houve outro. E mais outros. Os garotos estavam conjurando tomates e atirando-os em Palmer.

"Parem com isso agora, seus covardes!" Albus gritou e todos se voltaram para ele, inclusive Palmer, cujo rosto e capa agora estavam encharcados de polpa de tomate.

"Ou o quê?" perguntou Ethan, desafiador, fazendo os outros rirem. "Você vai ter coragem de duelar com garotos bem mais novos que você? Isso não vai fazer você menos covarde, vai?"

"Talvez você queira tomar o lugar da sangue-ruim, então?" disse Emin atirando um tomate para o alto antes de pegá-lo novamente.

No instante seguinte Emin tinha a boca espumando de sabão e tossiu, fazendo bolhas escaparem.

"Eu disse que faria você lavar essa boca imunda, não disse?" Albus falou, girando a varinha entre os dedos ameaçadoramente. "Quem vai ser o próximo?"

"Já chega!"

Albus se sobressaltou ao se dar conta de que fora Palmer quem dissera aquilo. Virou-se, confuso, para a garota que o encarava, furiosa. Havia se formado uma pequena multidão ao redor deles sem que percebesse.

"Eu não preciso que você me defenda a todo o momento, Potter" Palmer continuou. Ela deu dos passos largos e alcançou uma armadura mais à frente, tomando uma espada média das mãos de aço e dirigiu seu olhar furioso para os garotos, dessa vez. "Vamos, podem jogar. Dêem o seu melhor".

Os garotos riram e alguns dos espectadores os acompanharam. Albus ia se colocar na linha de fogo quando Scorpius o segurou.

"Albus, dê uma chance a ela" o loiro sussurrou.

Albus relutou no princípio. Olhou novamente para Palmer, que segurava a espada como quem segura um taco, desafiando os garotos a atirarem. O que não demorou a acontecer. O primeiro tomate foi arremessado por Ethan, porém de alguma forma Palmer o rebateu, fazendo o legume de estraçalhar na parede logo acima do primo de Scorpius.

"Como ela fez isso?" alguém colocou sua dúvida em palavras.

Albus observou atentamente quando o segundo tomate foi arremessado. E o terceiro. E outros o seguiram. Palmer estava usando a parte chata da lâmina para rebater todos. Ao se chocar com a lâmina o tomate quase se partia, fazendo chover alguns pedaços de tomate para os lados, mas eles voltavam com força para o lado de onde haviam sido lançados, por vezes atingindo o alvo.

"Mas o que é isso?" Albus se virou para ver ninguém menos que o Prof. Slughorn parado ao seu lado. Não o tinha visto chegar, portanto não sabia o quanto o professor havia visto. Porém tudo parou quando o diretor da Sonserina falou. Ele olhou de Palmer - ainda agarrando furiosamente a espada e encharcada de polpa - para os garotos do lado oposto do corredor - também sujos de tomate - com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Ora, ora..." o professor deu um passo em direção a Palmer, então inesperadamente se voltou para Albus. "Albus, meu garoto, você já ocupou aquela vaga de batedor?"

Albus franziu o cenho, surpreso e confuso.

"Não, senhor".

"Então acredito que acabamos de resolver esse problema" o professor alisou a pança, voltando a se aproximar da garota. "Srta. Palmer, não é?"

A garota piscou duas vezes, também surpreendida pela suavidade da voz do professor, finalmente se decidindo por abaixar a espada.

"Sim" ela falou, de queixo erguido. Então acrescentou depois de alguns segundos. "Senhor".

"Mas ela é do primeiro ano!" é claro que Ethan não poderia ter deixado barato.

"Sim, sim" Slughorn lhe dispensou um aceno de mão sem, contudo tirar os olhos de Palmer, que estava começando a ficar envergonhada diante de seu escrutínio. "Creio que vou ter que conversar com a diretora antes, mas... Você sem dúvida tem talento, garota. Acredito que a diretora, mais do que ninguém, vai entender o meu ponto de vista..."

"Isso não é justo!" Ethan praticamente rosnou fazendo com que Slughorn finalmente se voltasse para ele.

"Justo? Sim, bem" ele limpou a garganta e alisou o bigode. "Isso me lembra dos meus deveres para com a disciplina dos meus alunos. Detesto ter que fazer isso, mas vou ter que deduzir alguns pontos ou... quem sabe apenas algumas detenções não sejam suficientes? Sim, bem, entrem na minha sala, vocês todos. E não tente escapar, Sr. Emin, o senhor também!" ele falou ao notar o garoto tentando se esgueirar para o meio da multidão que os assistia. Então se voltou para Albus mais uma vez e deu uma piscadela. "Eu vou ter uma palavrinha com a diretora depois. Querida" ele se virou para Palmer e acenou com a varinha, limpando ela e o corredor dos restos de tomate. "Você pode ir agora".

Albus trocou um olhar incrédulo com Scorpius.

"Bem" Scorpius se recuperou de sua surpresa mais rápido do que ele. "Agora nós _realmente_ temos que nos preocupar com Ethan".

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: **_Trecho da entrevista da J.K. Rowling para __Bloomsbury, em 30 de Julho de 2007._

"_Finchburg: A marca negra permanece naqueles que Voldemort marcou após sua morte ou a tatuagem desaparece, agora que ele se foi? E obrigado por considerar minha questão._

_JK: O prazer é meu, Finchbur! A Marca Negra vai se dissolver numa cicatriz, não muito diferente do raio que Harry tem na testa. E, como a de Harry, essas cicatrizes não mais queimarão ou doerão."_

**E viva a Dany! A culpa é toda dela se o capítulo saiu mais cedo. Quero dizer, dela e de vocês que a inspiraram com tantas reviews maravilhosas! Obrigada! Meus agradecimentos também a **Debi** (antes tarde do que nunca! Meus olhos também brilharam quando eu enxerguei esse "passe livre para slash" depois de ler os livros e veja só no que deu XD), **Milla** (Adorei o slogan e já estou adotando a****Campanha: Scorpie para professor particular! E não, você não foi a única a sentir inveja do Al ;D****) e **Juliana Malfoy** (Cada vez mais perto dos dois ficarem juntinhos, sem dúvida =3). E não se desesperem, esse é um capítulo de transição, o que significa que as coisas vão acontecer de verdade no próximo. Só não digo quais coisas =X**

**N.B.: **Obrigada pelo desejo de melhoras. E a resposta de vocês no capítulo passado foi magnífica! Fiquei tão empolgada, e, com a folga no serviço, dei conta do capítulo ^~ Pergunta para vocês, que música vocês sugeririam de trilha pra SC?


	13. Ano 6 Parte 2

**Capítulo 12 – 6° Ano – Parte 2 de 3**

xXxXxXx

**Outubro de 2022. 2ª semana.**

Scorpius nunca se perdoaria por ter baixado a guarda daquele jeito. Estivera vigiando Ethan atentamente durante três longas semanas e o primo não tinha tentado absolutamente nada! Pensando depois sobre o assunto, talvez ele tivesse mesmo subestimado Ethan. Seu primo havia sido mais calculista e deixado que ambos se acomodassem antes de agir.

E Scorpius estava distraído. Tinha acabado de fazer uma travessura.

"Eu não acredito que perdi aquela pena! Lily vai me matar!" Albus falava, vasculhando a mochila pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez - Scorpius havia parado de contar depois da quinta vez.

"Qualquer dia desses, você vai perder a cabeça, Al" Scorpius estalou a língua reprovadoramente.

"Mas eu tenho certeza que a coloquei em cima da mesa! Ela estava lá num momento, e no outro..." então Albus finalmente se deu conta, levantando a cabeça e estreitando os olhos para Scorpius. "Foi você, não foi?"

O moreno só tinha levado meia hora daquela vez.

"Eu o quê, Albus?" Scorpius não se renderia facilmente.

"Filho da mãe!" Albus xingou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Me devolva, vamos" ele estendeu a mão, impaciente.

"Devolver o que, Al?"

"Não se faça de desentendido, Scorpius. Minha pena. Você a pegou. E deixou que eu ficasse meia hora procurando essa maldita pena de quatro no chão da biblioteca!"

Scorpius não conseguiu mais se segurar e riu.

"Foi engraçado, você tinha que ver!"

"Não teve graça nenhuma. Agora me devolva!"

"Por que você não vem pegar, então?" Scorpius provocou, pronto para correr.

Albus hesitou por um momento antes de morder a isca. O moreno se precipitou para cima de Scorpius, que saiu em disparada pelo corredor, olhando por cima do ombro a cada dois passos. Albus estava em seu encalço, praticamente respirando em seu pescoço. Não que Scorpius tivesse esperanças de vencê-lo na corrida, na verdade. Albus era muito mais rápido que ele, sempre fora. Era apenas pela adrenalina.

Scorpius viu quando Albus esticou a mão e fez uma curva para o outro lado, fugindo de seus dedos. O loiro gargalhou e ouviu Albus também rir. Seria inútil dizer que o moreno também estava gostando da brincadeira, depois de passada a raiva. Mas era apenas uma questão de tempo, Scorpius sabia.

Alguns passos depois, Albus estava a seu lado e o fechava em direção a parede, encurralando o loiro. Scorpius trombou na parede e teria caído se Albus não tivesse pressionado o loiro contra a parede com seu próprio corpo, expulsando todo o ar dos pulmões de Scorpius. Albus o imobilizou sem que Scorpius resistisse e ambos se encararam, ofegantes e sorridentes. Teria sido perfeito se a mochila de Scorpius não estivesse espremida dolorosamente entre suas costas e a parede.

"Onde está?" Albus perguntou.

"No meu bolso" Scorpius informou.

"Qual?"

Scorpius sorriu atravessado.

"O de trás. Da esquerda".

Albus estreitou os olhos e soltou um de seus pulsos, dando um passo para trás.

"Pode pegar então... Hey!"

Scorpius havia aproveitado para torcer sua mão presa ao se lançar para o outro lado, se libertando e rindo de sua própria façanha. Mas Albus estava em seu encalço novamente e ele já estava cansado da outra corrida, portanto não foi muito longe antes que Albus o alcançasse mais uma vez, o empurrando de cara para a parede.

"Ouch!" Scorpius reclamou ao ter o ar expulso dos pulmões mais uma vez e então riu novamente quando uma mão deu a volta por suas vestes até alcançar o bolso de trás da sua calça, tateando.

"Mentiroso!" Albus falou no seu pescoço.

"Já tentou no da direita?" Scorpius sugeriu, tentando soar inocente enquanto Albus apalpava seu outro bolso.

"Também não está" Albus informou.

Scorpius deu de ombros da melhor maneira que pôde.

"Então deve estar na minha mochila. Mas eu prometo que não conto para ninguém que você acabou de me apalpar".

Albus levou alguns segundos para se dar conta do que tinha acabado de fazer – ou melhor, do que Scorpius o havia feito fazer – mas ele finalmente percebeu.

"Oh!" Albus exclamou, se afastando. "Ohh!"

Scorpius riu ainda mais ao se virar e ver a expressão espantada no rosto de Albus. Preparou-se para deixá-lo ainda mais desconcertado, porém captou um movimento logo às costas do moreno e seu sorriso morreu ao ver quem estava espiando na esquina mais próxima. Quando conseguiu empurrar Albus para o lado era tarde demais. Ethan já havia lançado um feitiço e sumira de vista, seus passos ecoando no corredor adjacente.

Entre sair correndo atrás do primo e socorrer Albus, Scorpius escolheu a segunda opção.

"Você esta está bem?" o loiro perguntou, vasculhando o amigo com o olhar em busca de algum sinal de dor ou o que quer que fosse. Porém Albus só estava confuso.

"O que foi?"

"Ethan" Scorpius resumiu, dando uma volta para examinar as costas de Albus cobertas pela capa. Não parecia haver nada de errado, mas ele passou a mão sobre o tecido. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não. Nada".

"Que estranho... eu tenho certeza que o vi lançar algum feitiço".

"Ele deve ter errado então" Albus o tranqüilizou. "Ou você se enganou".

Scorpius não se deixou convencer e Albus rolou os olhos.

"Eu estou bem, Scorpie. Não se preocupe".

"Ok" o loiro cedeu depois de algum tempo o encarando atentamente. Não parecia haver mesmo nada de errado com Albus, mas era difícil de acreditar que nada havia acontecido. Algo lhe dizia que não era o que parecia. Mas talvez fosse paranóia sua mesmo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e ambos seguiram em silêncio para as masmorras, toda a diversão de momentos atrás esquecida.

xXxXxXx

Scorpius acordou no meio da noite e demorou a perceber o motivo. Então escutou um miado sinistro e viu que Lynx tinha subido em sua cama. Havia algo de errado com o amasso, pois ele não costumava subir na cama de outra pessoa que não Albus. Mas não era somente isso, o felino estava com o pelo todo arrepiado e fazia sons estranhos.

"O que foi?" Scorpius perguntou sonolento.

Foi então que Scorpius escutou um choramingo abafado. O loiro franziu a testa se perguntando se algum de seus colegas estava sonhando. Mas o próximo som foi bem mais distinguível e o fez ficar de pé num instante assustando Lynx, que saiu do caminho. Era Albus.

Scorpius caminhou em silêncio até a cama do amigo, abrindo as cortinas com cuidado para não acordá-lo, caso ele estivesse dormindo. Porém Albus não estava deitado. Ele estava sentado encolhido na cama, os olhos abertos e fixos em um ponto do colchão, o corpo balançando para frente e para trás.

"Albus?" o loiro cochichou para não acordar os demais colegas de quarto, sem receber resposta ou qualquer reação. "Albus?" Scorpius tentou mais forte.

"Não!" Albus murmurou, ainda sem desviar o olhar no colchão. "Para trás!" o moreno murmurou, se arrastando para o canto da cama e se encolhendo ainda mais.

"Albus, sou eu" Scorpius afastou mais as cortinas para se aproximar, se perguntando se o amigo ainda estava sonhando. "Sou eu, Scorpius".

"Não me toque" Albus resmungou e pareceu soluçar. Na verdade ele estava tremendo, o que era estranho, pois a temperatura estava amena.

"Albus, acorde!" Scorpius estava começando a ficar realmente assustado. Ele estendeu uma mão para sacudi-lo, porém mal seus dedos tocaram o braço de Albus e o moreno deu um pulo, se afastando rapidamente para o outro lado.

"Para trás!" Albus falou, e já não era mais um sussurro. Ele parecia apavorado e esfregava o braço em que Scorpius tocara como se tentasse se livrar da sensação.

Mas o toque havia deixado uma impressão em Scorpius e ele precisava tirar a prova, por isso estendeu os dedos novamente, segurando o braço de Albus, que se debateu gritando, até que Scorpius o soltasse.

"Albus, você está queimando!" Scorpius exclamou, já sem se preocupar se acordaria os demais garotos. Albus se debatia e esfregava os braços freneticamente e Scorpius se viu tão apavorado quanto o amigo. "Albus, nós precisamos ir para a enfermaria, você esta com febre!" informou e tentou alcançá-lo mais uma vez.

"Saia de perto de mim!" Albus gritou e fugiu do seu toque, caindo no chão, pois já não havia mais para onde se afastar.

Scorpius deu a volta na cama, o coração ameaçando sair pela garganta de tanto desespero. E o que viu fez com que o loiro acabasse de entrar em pânico. Albus estava convulsionando.

"Socorro!" Scorpius gritou ao ouvir os outros garotos acordarem com o barulho. Ele rapidamente se posicionou atrás de Albus, segurando sua cabeça para impedir que ela batesse no chão e se xingando por não ter pegado a varinha antes de sair da cama. Puxou o primeiro pano que alcançou – o lençol de Albus – e o enfiou a ponta na boca do amigo, para impedir que Albus mordesse a própria língua. E então Scorpius não tinha mais idéia do que fazer.

"O que houve?" Juniper foi o primeiro a aparecer, seguido dos outros garotos.

"Preciso levá-lo para a enfermaria! Depressa!" Scorpius falou por entre os dentes serrados de raiva e desespero, sua visão se embaçando de lágrimas.

xXxXxXx

Albus acordou se sentindo esquisito. Estava suado e sentia como se seus membros estivessem enormes e estranhamente leves, como se ele estivesse inflando. No entanto, quando conseguiu levantar uma mão, ela estava absolutamente normal. Havia um peso gelado e úmido em sua testa.

"Albus!" alguém falou ao se lado. "Madame Pomfrey, ele acordou".

Albus se virou para ver Gusto ao seu lado. Juniper e Lyan logo se juntaram a Gusto, encarando Albus com expressões preocupadas. Mas onde estaria Scorpius, o moreno se perguntou. Antes que pudesse olhar ao redor, a enfermeira se debruçou sobre Albus, forçando-o a permanecer deitado.

"Não, não, não, querido, não se mova tão rápido. Pode dar tontura" ela recomendou, retirando um pano molhado de sua testa com uma mão e colocando a outra em sua bochecha. "Bem melhor, bem melhor. Você nos deu um susto, rapazinho".

"O que aconteceu?" Albus tentou se sentar novamente e daquela vez foi ajudado pela enfermeira, que estranhamente enfiou a varinha debaixo do seu braço e a segurou em sua axila por um momento.

"Você teve uma febre terrível e convulsões. Quase cozinhou seus próprios órgãos. Por sorte seus amigos têm alguma noção de primeiros socorros e o trouxeram correndo" ela olhou por cima do ombro enquanto dizia isso, então retirou a varinha de sua axila e examinou um número luminoso que aparecia na ponta. "Muito bem, a febre já cedeu. Você está fora de perigo, por enquanto. Só nos resta saber a causa dessa febre. Estarei de volta num instante, então você poderá tomar um banho".

A enfermeria se afastou apressadamente e só então Albus pôde ver Scorpius sentado na maca ao lado, abraçando as pernas, o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, os olhos desfocados voltados para algum ponto a sua frente. Albus olhou questionador para os outros três garotos, que ainda o encaravam como se ele estivesse prestes a se partir em mil pedaços.

"Cara, você quase nos matou do coração" Lyan falou ao, aparentemente, constatar que Albus ainda estava inteiro e firme.

"É..." concordou Juniper. "Scorpius que o diga... Madame Pomfrey precisou medicá-lo também ou ele iria ter um treco".

Albus olhou novamente de Scorpius para os outros, sem conseguir assimilar muito do que eles estavam dizendo. Gusto pareceu entender sua confusão, pois explicou melhor:

"Você estava tendo alucinações e quando Scorpius tentou acordar você, você caiu da cama e começou a convulsionar".

"Cara, foi sinistro" Juniper balançou a cabeça. "Totalmente assustador".

"Scorpius fez os primeiros socorros" Gusto continuou. "Então quando nós acordamos não havia muito mais o que fazer, além de trazer você para cá".

"Scorpius estava... tipo... tendo um ataque de pânico ou sei lá o quê quando nós chegamos aqui" Lyan continuou. "Ele deve gostar muito de você, de verdade. Você tinha que ver a cara dele".

Gusto e Juniper aquiesceram gravemente. Albus finalmente conseguiu se mexer, atirando o lençol para o lado e descendo da maca. Alcançou Scorpius e estendeu os braços o envolvendo, sem parar para pensar no que fazia. Era simplesmente a coisa certa a se fazer. Scorpius se desenrolou e por um momento Albus pensou que o loiro o afastaria, mas ele fez exatamente o contrario, o abraçando de volta e escondendo o rosto molhado na curva de seu pescoço. Albus o sentiu soluçar e arregalou os olhos.

"Shh... está tudo bem... foi só um susto..." Albus se viu murmurando enquanto fazia círculos com as mãos nas costas do loiro. Seu coração estava martelando suas costelas e tentando escalar sua garganta, ao mesmo tempo. Scorpius agarrou o tecido de seu pijama em resposta e soluçou ainda mais forte.

Albus não saberia dizer por quanto tempo eles ficaram naquela posição até os soluços de Scorpius se tornarem cada vez mais espaçados e, por fim, acabarem. Albus foi se tornando cada vez mais consciente da posição em que se encontrava, ainda segurando Scorpius contra seu peito, acariciando suas omoplatas por cima do tecido macio do pijama. O moreno sentiu-se envergonhado, pois estava suado. Mas o loiro não parecia se importar. A respiração quente em seu pescoço estava mais compassada e menos úmida, por vezes causando arrepios. Scorpius poderia muito bem ter adormecido, se não fosse seu aperto ainda estar firme ao redor de Albus.

Sem que eles dissessem uma palavra, Scorpius soltou uma mão de seu tórax e alcançou sua bochecha, a acariciando suavemente com o polegar. Albus fechou os olhos, apreciando o carinho. Pensou em como seria a textura da pele de Scorpius por baixo do pijama, se suas costas eram tão lisas quanto pareciam. Então sentiu o que parecia ser os lábios de Scorpius roçando seu pescoço e engoliu em seco quando seu sangue começou a se concentrar num ponto mais abaixo de seu ventre...

Mais uma vez, Albus se sentiu culpado por estragar o momento com seus hormônios. Aquele era Scorpius! Eles eram praticamente irmãos desde os onze anos! Mas a mão de Albus não parecia compartilhar sua opinião, pois viajou até a nuca de Scorpius lentamente acariciando os cabelos loiros também suados. Albus alcançou o rosto molhado de Scorpius com o polegar e devolveu a carícia em sua bochecha, aproveitando para colocar uma mecha de cabelo loiro para trás da orelha. Albus tinha vontade de virar o rosto e pressionar um beijo na bochecha de Scorpius, mas resistiu, apertando-o ainda mais de encontro a si.

Eles ouviram o 'toc toc' do sapato da enfermeira se aproximando e ambos afrouxaram os braços ao mesmo tempo. Eles se afastaram, aparentemente incapazes de se encarar.

"Bem, eu já ia mandar seus amigos para a cama, mas parece que não vai ser preciso" Madame Pomfrey falou e só então Albus se deu conta de que não havia mais ninguém na enfermaria além deles e de Madame Pomfrey. O moreno não fazia idéia do quanto seus amigos haviam presenciado daquele abraço íntimo, mas também não se importava. "Eu não consigo achar uma causa óbvia para a sua febre, Sr. Potter" a enfermeira falou ao alcançá-los. "Vocês têm alguma sugestão?"

"Ele foi azarado" Scorpius falou, sua voz um pouco rouca.

"Sim, foi o que eu imaginei" Madame Pomfrey concordou com a cabeça. "Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, se querem saber. Poderia ter acabado muito mal. Sua temperatura não teria parado de subir, ainda que lentamente, caso seus amigos não tivessem acordado e eu prefiro nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se esse fosse o caso. Eu sugiro que vocês comuniquem algum professor, caso saibam a identidade de quem lançou o feitiço. Podem contar com o meu testemunho" ela piscou um olho. "Mas você pode tomar banho agora, querido. Use o banheiro da direita, a ducha é melhor. E vista um pijama limpo, vocês dois vão passar a noite por aqui".

"Ok" Albus concordou e se afastou em direção ao banheiro.

"E você, meu bem, está mais calmo?" Albus ouviu a enfermeira perguntar para Scorpius num tom brando, porém não ouviu a resposta.

xXxXxXx

**Outubro de 2022. 3ª semana.**

Scorpius não tinha idéia do que Albus havia aprontado quando se dirigiu para o campo de quadribol com o amigo. Havia se oferecido para denunciar o primo, mas o moreno tinha outros planos. Quando Scorpius o questionara sobre o que ele estava tramando, Albus respondera com outra pergunta.

"O que os sonserinos mais temem?"

Ora, essa era fácil.

"Humilhação em público" Scorpius respondera sem hesitar.

"Exatamente" Albus dissera com uma piscadela.

Scorpius achou que aquilo começava a fazer sentido assim que pôs os pés para fora do castelo. Uma pequena multidão estava se formando nas arquibancadas.

"Que diabos...?" Scorpius perguntou, mas Albus apenas sorriu em resposta. "Você não vai me contar mesmo, não é?"

"Correto" Albus assentiu. "Veja, o Prof. Slughorn também veio! Vou dar uma palavrinha com ele".

Albus foi até a arquibancada, onde o professor estava sentado acenando. Charlotte Palmer aguardava Albus com uma vassoura velha da escola em mãos no meio do campo. Ela ainda estava longe de se livrar das provocações dos colegas de Casa, mas estava se saindo muito bem, ao que parecia. Principalmente depois de Albus ter lhe dado umas dicas de feitiços úteis, não apenas de defesa como também o básico: furúnculos, bolhas na virilha, língua presa, etc. Scorpius foi até ela.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que está acontecendo aqui?" o loiro perguntou para a garota, que levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Alguma idéia, sim" Palmer concordou.

"O que foi que Albus pediu para você escrever naquele bilhete para meu primo?"

Palmer deu de ombros.

"Algo como 'Se quiser me desafiar, esteja no campo de quadribol e traga a vassoura'. Por quê?"

Scorpius levantou as sobrancelhas. Sim, ele definitivamente fazia uma idéia também.

"E como você está se saindo em cima de uma vassoura?" Scorpius perguntou, em vez de responder.

"Bem, eu acho" Palmer falou, parecendo entediada. "Não é nada muito complicado, na verdade. Ah, bem, lá está o Ruffian".

Ethan vinha caminhando até eles com a vassoura na mão, sua expressão uma mescla de confusão e raiva.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Achei que você estava falando sério, Palmer!"

"E eu estou rindo, por acaso?" ela falou desafiadora.

Albus se aproximou antes que as faíscas que eles trocavam pelos olhos se tornassem labaredas de verdade. Ele carregava dois tacos.

"Certo, agora que vocês dois estão aqui nós já podemos começar" Albus entregou um taco para cada um deles. "É tudo muito simples, quem rebater mais arremessos será o novo batedor do time. Vocês nem terão que ficar voando, apenas terão que se equilibrar na vassoura enquanto rebatem. E não vale usar a varinha. Ficou claro?"

"Totalmente" Palmer concordou prontamente.

Ethan olhou ao redor, desconfiado, mas acabou dando de ombros e tomando o bastão da mão de Albus com brusquidão.

"Que seja".

"Então, preparem-se. Scorpius, você pode me ajudar nos arremessos?" Albus perguntou com um sorriso nada inocente e conjurou um tomate. "Você pode usar um escudo para não se sujar, se preferir".

"Claro" Scorpius devolveu o sorriso e conjurou um tomate para si também. "Suponho que você queira arremessar para o meu primo?"

"Você me daria essa honra?"

"Com toda certeza".

Eles montaram em suas próprias vassouras e levantaram vôo, se posicionando em frente aos competidores. Scorpius reparou no modo como Palmer se equilibrou na vassoura enquanto manuseava o taco, parecendo analisar seu peso e a força que teria que empregar ao dar alguns golpes no ar. Ela passava a impressão de estar bastante familiarizada ao se posicionar aguardando.

"O Prof. Slughorn vai atualizar o placar" Albus informou. "Preparem-se agora. No três. Um... dois... três!"

Albus e Scorpius arremessaram ao mesmo tempo. Palmer rebateu perfeitamente, tendo apenas que recuperar um pouco do equilíbrio depois de cada rebatimento. Ethan recebeu o primeiro tomate no peito. Ele desviou do segundo tomate enquanto Palmer rebatia novamente. E o terceiro se chocou com o ombro de Ethan. Ele finalmente acertou o quarto tomate, mas tornou a errar o seguinte. Mesmo quando Ethan acertava o alvo, ele não tinha forças para rebater muito longe. Diferente de Palmer que felizmente mirava para o alto, mas ainda assim obrigava Scorpius a se defender do que sobrava dos tomates.

"Assim não vale!" Ethan reclamou. "Balaços são muito maiores que tomates!"

"Você quer tomates maiores, então? O que acha, Scorpius?" Albus perguntou.

"Por mim, não tem problema".

Dez minutos foram suficientes para Ethan jogar o bastão no chão, furioso e encharcado, recebendo as vaias da platéia sonserina. Mas havia espectadores de todas as casas e a maioria deles batia palmas e davam vivas para cada erro de Ethan. Alguns até conjuraram faixas de 'Ruffian para batedor!' e 'Ruffian para Ministro Internacional dos Esportes!'. Palmer havia acertado quase todos os tomates. Na verdade os que ela perdera foram mais por falta de costume numa vassoura do que qualquer outra coisa. Ainda assim, sua vitória era esmagadora. O placar mostrava 26x11.

"Você está desistindo, Ruffian?" Albus perguntou quando Ethan rumou para o chão e desmontou.

Ethan estava ocupado demais xingando para responder. Ao invés disso ele se afastou do campo, pisando duro.

"Mais alguém quer desafiar Palmer?" Albus gritou para a platéia, mas ninguém levantou a mão. Ele virou-se para Palmer. "Bem-vinda ao time, Charlotte. Seu ingresso já foi aprovado pela diretora. O próximo treino será sexta-feira antes do jantar. E não se preocupe com sua falta de equilíbrio, pois só vai melhorar com a prática".

"Obrigada" Palmer agradeceu e era a primeira vez que Scorpius a via demonstrar algum sinal de timidez.

"Ora, ora, você é fantástica, minha garota!" o Prof. Slughorn tinha se aproximado e sacudia a mão de Palmer vigorosamente. "Me diga, você pratica algum esporte?"

"Meu pai é norte-americano, ele me ensinou a jogar basebol quando eu tinha seis anos" ela explicou, mais uma vez demonstrando seu quase-sotaque. "Eu até participei de algumas competições juvenis".

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de que esporte seja esse" o professor admitiu. "Mas você não gostaria de tomar um chá na minha sala? Então você poderia me explicar!"

"Claro" ela o acompanhou para fora do campo.

Scorpius olhou para Albus cheio de orgulho.

"Humilhação em público... muito bem, Sr. Especialista no Comportamento Sonserino".

"Eu ainda tenho muito que aprender" Albus falou, entrando na brincadeira antes de recolher os bastões. "E tenho um campo cheio de suco de tomate para limpar. Você se importaria em me ajudar?"

Scorpius o ajudou a limpar a bagunça e foi com ele até o vestiário.

"Não foi apenas para dar uma lição no seu primo, sabe?" Albus falou ao colocar os tacos na caixa, onde os balaços zumbiam e tentavam se libertar. "Foi também para mostrar que não foi por acaso que Charlotte entrou para o time. De outra forma, poderia ter parecido indulgência minha e até do Prof. Slughorn, por isso ele concordou com a minha idéia".

"Uma ótima idéia, aliás" Scorpius falou, ajudando-o a colocar a pesada caixa de volta no chão. A caixa deu uma estremecida antes que Scorpius se sentasse em cima dela. Ele gesticulou para que Albus se sentasse ao seu lado. "Só não digo que você é um excelente capitão porque você ficaria todo cheio de si, sabe como é..."

Albus riu e se sentou no local indicado, seus ombros se encostando.

"E você é um ótimo... como foi que você disse mesmo?" Albus pensou por um momento.

"Co-capitão extra-oficial" Scorpius o ajudou.

"Isso!" os dois riram juntos.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio enquanto a caixa abaixo deles continuava a zumbir até que Albus falou, visivelmente sem jeito.

"Hmm... acho que eu ainda não agradeci por você ter... você sabe, salvado a minha vida e tal" ele tentou parecer brincalhão, mas Scorpius pôde perceber seu nervosismo. Eles não haviam tocado no assunto daquela noite ainda. Scorpius preferiria não ter que falar naquilo tão cedo, na verdade. Tinha sido uma experiência terrível que ele não gostava sequer de lembrar.

Em vez de responder, Scorpius alcançou a mão de Albus e a pousou sobre sua própria coxa. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

"Eu pensei que iria perder você, Al" o loiro confessou, sentindo a garganta começar a arder só de lembrar do pânico que o havia dominado. "Nem sei como cheguei até a enfermaria".

Albus o encarou, mas Scorpius ainda não achava seguro devolver o olhar. Não tinha certeza se seus olhos não estariam mais brilhantes que o normal.

"É sério" o loiro continuou, acariciando as costas da mão de Albus, que felizmente não tinha tentado se afastar. "Eu não consigo lembrar direito do que aconteceu. Estava tão atordoado que nem sei o que fiz. Ainda bem que os meninos apareceram para ajudar ou eu não sei..."

'...o que seria de mim' Scorpius completou mentalmente.

Albus apertou sua mão e sua voz era gentil quando falou.

"Não diga bobagens. Gusto me contou que você já tinha tudo sob controle quando eles acordaram. E você teria dado um jeito, caso não houvesse mais ninguém para ajudar".

Scorpius queria protestar, mas acabou desistindo. Não saberia explicar em palavras todo o desespero que sentira.

"Bem, acho que não importa" Scorpius falou, finalmente o encarando de volta. "O que importa é que você está aqui comigo. E não pense que vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil".

Seus olhos se encontraram por um instante e o coração de Scorpius quase falhou ao olhar dentro dos olhos de Albus tão de perto. Eles já eram fascinantes à distância, quanto mais a centímetros dos seus. Eles estavam tão próximos que Scorpius não precisaria se inclinar muito para alcançar os lábios do moreno. Era tão bom que chegava a faltar o ar. Mas respirar poderia esperar. E o melhor de tudo era que Albus não estava se afastando. Pelo contrário, ele estava se inclinando levemente para frente. Ou seria Scorpius quem o estava fazendo?

Alguma coisa se chocou contra o fundo da caixa em que eles estavam sentados, quase os jogando para frente. Eles trombaram desajeitadamente com o sacolejo, suas mãos se soltando para buscar apoio e recuperar o equilíbrio. Mas o momento havia se desfeito irreparavelmente.

"Hmm... nós esquecemos de prender a caixa" Albus informou, se levantando. E pela maneira como ele tentava esconder o rosto, devia estar corando.

Scorpius suspirou, frustrado. Mais uma oportunidade perdida. Entretanto daquela vez ele havia se convencido: Albus não era indiferente aos seus carinhos.

Poderia ter sido questionável aquele abraço na enfermaria, uma reação possivelmente induzida pelo momento pós-trauma. Mas a segunda vez não podia ser somente sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Albus não era avesso à sua proximidade.

Scorpius lembrou-se da sensação gostosa dos braços de Albus o envolvendo como se fosse a única coisa que importasse. Lembrou-se do toque gentil em suas costas e em sua bochecha. Não, não podia ter sido somente sua imaginação.

De repente Scorpius já não tinha mais pressa de agir. Já esperara dois anos guardando seus sentimentos para si mesmo sem nem mesmo ter esperança de ser retribuído! Não tinha porque atropelar as coisas quando finalmente sabia que tinha uma chance. Esperaria o momento certo. Porém com a certeza de que ele viria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro de 2022. 2ª semana.**

"Albus?"

Albus se virou para ver Lyan se sentando ao seu lado na mesa de jantar parecendo um tanto sem jeito.

"Sim?"

"Er... você se importaria se eu convidasse sua irmã para o Baile?"

Albus piscou esperando as palavras fazerem efeito. Mas não houve nada, nem a mínima sugestão de ciúmes. Lyan era um cara legal e Lily era dona de sua própria vida, então, por que não?

"Vá em frente" Albus deu de ombros.

"Obrigado!" Lyan sorriu e se levantou, rumando decididamente para a mesa da Grifinória.

"Interessante" Scorpius falou ao seu lado. "Acho que perdi um possível par".

"Você poderia convidar Trevor Noyes" sugeriu Karen. Ela e Myrtes estavam sentadas em frente aos dois.

"Lufa-Lufa?" Scorpius perguntou.

"Sim" Karen concordou. "Dizem que a namorada dele terminou porque achava que ele era gay. E ele é bem bonitinho".

"Chega de Lufa-Lufas para mim" Scorpius recusou. "Tive uma overdose ano passado".

Albus escondeu um sorriso. Estava feliz por Jeff Dokmos ter se formado.

"Albus poderia convidar a irmã dele, então. Leah" Myrtes falou. "Não foi ela quem veio com uma história para cima da gente?" Myrtes fez uma vozinha de falsete: "Ohh, Albus Potter é tão fofo! Albus Potter é um doce de pessoa! Garanto que o que dizem sobre ele ser gay não passa de fofoca, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, verdade!" Karen se lembrou. "Pena que você jogou um balde de água fria na garota, não é mesmo, Myrtes?"

"O que ela disse?" Scorpius perguntou.

"Disse que se uma fofoca sobrevivia por tanto tempo, devia ter algo de verdadeiro".

Albus engasgou com seu pedaço de rosbife.

"O quê?" Myrtes o encarou inocente. "Você não estava interessado mesmo, estava?"

"Não mesmo" Albus teve que admitir. "Hmm... obrigado, eu acho".

"Disponha, querido. Ah, e espero que não se importe, convidei seu primo Weasley para o baile".

"Qual deles?" Albus pensou em Myrtes saindo com Hugo e quase sentiu seu estômago protestar.

"O loirinho. Louis".

"Ahh bom... Tudo bem" Albus não entendia porque as pessoas ficavam pedindo sua aprovação.

Lyan voltou, parecendo arrasado.

"Ihh, parece que alguém levou um toco" Myrtes falou.

"O que foi?" Albus perguntou.

"Ela já tem um par".

"Ah, sinto muito..."

"Tudo bem... Vou ser mais rápido ano que vem, agora que sei que você não se importa".

Albus rolou os olhos.

"E você, Karen, já tem um par?" Lyan perguntou, como quem não quer nada. "Juniper continua solteiro, para o caso de você mudar de idéia".

"Acho que não" Karen falou. Ela havia tido alguns rolos com Juniper nos últimos dois anos, mas eles viviam brigando. Pelo jeito, estavam brigados novamente.

"Bem, tem sempre o Ruffian" Lyan deu de ombros e teve que se desviar de uma garfada de Karen. "O quê? Eu aposto que ele não recebeu nenhum convite ainda!"

"Eu não convidaria aquele pirralho nem que ele fosse o último garoto do mundo" Karen falou. "E não estou disposta a ser babá de ninguém. Quantos anos ele tem? Doze?"

"Correto" Scorpius concordou.

Ethan não estava com muita moral entre os sonserinos, depois do vexame que Albus havia armado para ele. Ethan ainda estava amargurado e não conversava mais com Scorpius, mas pelo menos não havia tentado mais nenhuma gracinha. E, mesmo que tentasse, não tinha mais o apoio de seus amigos. Até mesmo Emin não ficava em sua cola como antes.

Albus também não precisava mais ficar vigiando a própria sombra depois da vitória do time da Sonserina contra a Grifinória. Eles já tinham dado um grande passo em direção à Taça e era somente o começo. O segredo era não deixar subir à cabeça.

Palmer havia se saído inegavelmente bem. Ela tinha adquirido mais confiança em cima da vassoura e tinha quase nocauteado o goleiro da Grifinória, quando Albus teve que pedir para ela usar menos força. Mas ela tinha ganhado vários 'vivas' dos sonserinos com aquilo. Entrar para o time tinha sido um grande passo para sua aceitação, afinal. Ela ainda passava alguns apertos, mas mesmo os que zombavam eram repreendidos pelos próprios colegas de Casa. Albus se perguntava se Charlotte tinha noção do quanto havia conquistado. O moreno contara a ela que o último nascido-trouxa a entrar para a Sonserina não tinha agüentado tanto quanto ela já estava agüentando. Ela não pareceu muito impressionada.

"Mas, então, você não vai convidar alguém?" Myrtes falou e Albus teve a impressão que ela relanceou um olhar para Scorpius enquanto dizia isso.

"Não" Albus falou, evitando olhar para o loiro.

"Você poderia ir comigo então" Scorpius sugeriu, pegando-o desprevenido.

"Hmm... não sei se é uma boa idéia" Albus tinha quase certeza de que estava corando, por isso manteve o olhar em seu prato. "Você sabe que eu não danço, Scorpie".

"Eu não me importo" Scorpius falou se inclinando de modo que Albus podia sentir a respiração do amigo em seu pescoço. "Por favor?"

Albus engoliu em seco.

"Ok" Albus respondeu e tratou de encher a boca de carne para não precisar falar mais nada.

Albus podia _sentir_ o sorriso de Scorpius e isso era tão... estranho. E excitante ao mesmo tempo.

'O que foi que eu acabei de fazer?'

Ele tinha um encontro com Scorpius. E aquilo tinha tudo para ser um desastre. Aquelas situações desconcertantes estavam acontecendo com freqüência, ao que parecia. Tinha momentos em que Albus podia jurar que Scorpius estava flertando com ele, mas então ele se lembrava das palavras do amigo na primeira vez que Albus tinha desconfiado daquilo. "_Você é como um irmão para mim, entendeu? Nunca mais pense algo além disso! Ficou claro?_". Albus teve vontade de enfiar a cara no purê de batata.

Estava se sentindo tão confuso!

Mas e se Scorpius tivesse mudado de idéia? Albus conteve um arrepio só de pensar. Como ele reagiria? Teria coragem de recusar o loiro educadamente como fizera com Myrtes? Era tudo tão diferente com Scorpius! Ele não sentira em nenhum momento com Myrtes sua pressão sanguínea aumentar ou suas entranhas se agitarem como quando Scorpius se aproximava. E se imaginar beijando o loiro era pedir para seus joelhos fraquejarem.

'Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?' Albus pensou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. E se o problema fosse só o rosto, então ele estaria feliz. Empurrou o prato, meio enjoado de tanta ansiedade.

"Você está bem, Albus?" Karen perguntou.

"Hmm acho que não consigo mais comer, só isso".

Karen deu de ombros, mas Myrtes levantou as sobrancelhas desconfiada.

"Eu também já terminei" Scorpius informou, limpando a boca num guardanapo. "Temos dever de Transfiguração, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, melhor começarmos logo..." Albus agradeceu pela deixa ao se levantar da mesa e acompanhar Scorpius para fora do Grande Salão. Um pouco de estudo só faria bem. Se pelo menos ele conseguisse se concentrar na matéria.

Mas e se fosse tudo coisa da sua cabeça? E se Scorpius realmente só o visse como amigo? Albus se assustou ao concluir que seria totalmente decepcionante. Estava tão ferrado!

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro de 2022. 4ª semana.**

Albus não sabia o que fazer com as próprias mãos. Estava caminhando ao lado de Scorpius rumo ao Grande Salão, ambos propriamente vestidos. Eles não estavam exatamente sozinhos no corredor, pois alguns outros casais estavam tomando a mesma direção. Ambos estavam em silêncio, entretanto.

Albus olhou furtivamente para a mão de Scorpius. Ele não se atreveria a segurá-la. Embora não se importasse se Scorpius segurasse a sua mão. Por ifm, Albus acabou decidindo enfiar as mãos no bolso para não ter que ficar se torturando.

"Nervoso?" Scorpius perguntou. O loiro parecia estar se _divertindo_ com seu constrangimento, o bastardo.

"É, bem, bailes fazem isso comigo" Albus falou tentando parecer casual.

"Sim, eu me lembro de você ter ficado um pouquinho verde, ano passado, quando Corner finalmente convenceu você a dançar _uma _música" Scorpius riu. No momento seguinte a mão do loiro estava tocando o braço de Albus gentilmente. "Não se preocupe, Al. Eu não planejo forçar você a nada. Eu disse que estaria tudo bem se você não quisesse dançar".

"Hmm... mas você pode dançar com outra pessoa, se quiser" Albus falou um pouco decepcionado por Scorpius ter abaixado a mão novamente.

"Quem sabe..." o loiro falou, simplesmente.

Albus tentou se convencer de que não ficaria enciumado, mas já estava com ciúmes só de pensar em Scorpius o abandonando para dançar com algum outro garoto.

Eles chegaram ao Grande Salão, onde os pares já estavam se posicionando para a Valsa de Abertura. Albus desejou ter pensado em chegar um pouco atrasado.

"Aqui" Scorpius pegou sua mão – que Albus não se lembrava de ter tirado do bolso – e o guiou em direção a uma das mesas vazias. Albus só conseguia pensar em como a mão de Scorpius era quente e macia.

Eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro bem no momento em que McGonagall anunciava o início do Baile. Quando a valsa começou, Albus reparou em como Scorpius batia os dedos na própria perna ao ritmo da música e se sentiu mal por ter aceitado seu convite. Se não tivesse aceitado, Scorpius teria conseguido outra companhia que gostasse de dançar, como ele.

Felizmente o tempo não passou tão devagar quanto Albus achou que passaria. Depois da primeira valsa, Lyan e sua acompanhante - uma garota um pouco gordinha que Albus achava ser do 5° ano da Grifinória – além de, nada surpreendentemente, Juniper e Karen se juntaram a eles e chamaram as bandejas com um assobio.

Ninguém havia batizado as batidinhas naquele ano, mas Aaron Mitchell e sua acompanhante se juntaram aos garotos pouco depois, perguntando se eles não gostariam de dividir uma garrafa de rum de groselha. Vários outros casais iam e vinham, conversando, contando piadas e rindo. Gusto estava acompanhado daquela vez e parecia estar se divertindo bastante com uma Lufa-Lufa baixinha e risonha.

Em dado momento Lily apareceu. Seu par era Chapman, que também jogava como artilheiro para a Grifinória. Ela permitiu que seu par se sentasse junto deles, mas parou entre Albus e Scorpius.

"Al, você me emprestaria Scorpius por uma dança?" ela perguntou, mostrando suas covinhas num sorriso travesso.

Albus não tinha como negar nada a irmã quando ela sorria daquele jeito. E não era como se ele estivesse mantendo Scorpius ocupado... Melhor que fosse Lily do que algum outro garoto, Albus pensou consigo mesmo.

"Claro, Lily! Quantas danças vocês quiserem..."

"Prometo que o devolvo inteiro" ela piscou, puxando Scorpius pela mão para a pista de dança.

"Cara, sua irmã é incansável!" Chapman falou ao tomar um copo de ponche de um só gole.

Alguns minutos depois Lily e Scorpius voltaram sorrindo. Scorpius estava com as bochechas coradas de tanto dançar, o cabelo liso levemente desalinhado com algumas mechas quase tocando os olhos. E seu sorriso era estonteante.

Não era uma realização de momento. Scorpius era lindo e tinha plena consciência daquilo, o que fazia com que o loiro transbordasse autoconfiança e realçava ainda mais sua beleza. Albus se sentia uma coisinha feia e insignificante perto dele, na verdade. Por que Scorpius o acharia interessante quando havia outros garotos tão mais bonitos?

"Obrigada, Al" Lily agradeceu ao devolver seu par, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Chapman. "Já descansou? Ah, eu adoro essa música! Venha!"

"Sua irmã é..." Scorpius começou a falar, mas Albus o atropelou.

"Incansável" Albus soou um tanto seco, até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos. "Sim, eu sei disso".

"Hey" Scorpius se adiantou, aproximando a boca do ouvido de Albus para que sua voz não fosse encoberta pela música alta. "É impressão minha ou você está com ciúme?"

"Claro que não!" Albus teimou consigo mesmo.

Ao invés de insistir, Scorpius se levantou.

"Venha comigo" o loiro chamou, estendendo a mão.

"Não! Eu não quero dançar! E você disse que não insistiria!"

"Eu disse que não lhe forçaria, mas nada me impede de tentar convencer você, não é verdade?" ele se inclinou novamente para falar ao seu ouvido. "Venha, por favor? Eu prometo que não vou arrastar você para a pista de dança".

"E para onde você vai me levar, então?" Albus perguntou desconfiado.

Scorpius alcançou sua mão e o puxou gentilmente.

"Confie em mim, Al. Venha".

Albus não tinha como dizer não, com Scorpius pedindo daquele jeito manhoso. Ele se deixou levar, passando pelo meio da pista de dança. Porém, como Scorpius havia prometido, eles não pararam por lá. Continuaram em direção às portas e saíram para ao corredor. O corredor estava deserto, exceto por um casal se beijando atrás de uma armadura, talvez pensando que ninguém poderia ver seus pés.

"Por aqui" Scorpius continuou guiando-o até... o armário de vassouras.

"O que...?" Albus começou a perguntar, porém foi interrompido.

"Shh" Scorpius o silenciou e sacou a varinha para abrir a porta, deixando que Albus entrasse primeiro.

Albus deu uma olhada ao redor, lembrando-se de alguns anos antes, quando eles ainda não tinham idade para participar do baile e tinham feito um piquenique naquele lugar. Felizmente não havia sinal de Pirraça daquela vez. O armário estava atulhado de vassouras velhas e cheirava um pouco a poeira, mas não era de todo ruim. Eles ainda podiam ouvir outra música começar no Grande Salão. Uma música lenta e romântica.

"Acho que nós podemos nos livrar disso aqui dentro" Scorpius falou, despindo o paletó e o pendurando num gancho empoeirado da porta. Albus fez o mesmo. O moreno estava começando a suar, mas suspeitava que não era somente pelo fato de o lugar estar um pouco abafado.

Scorpius limpou a garganta.

"Você me daria o prazer de uma dança, Al?"

"Scorpius..." Albus começou a protestar, mas já sabia que a batalha estava perdida.

"Ninguém pode nos ver aqui. E eu prometo que não ligo se você pisar no meu pé" Scorpius ofereceu de um jeito que Albus se sentiu tentado. Logo Albus, que nem sequer gostava de dançar.

Albus teria se rendido caso Scorpius tivesse esperado por sua resposta, coisa que o loiro não fez. O loiro se adiantou e pegou as duas mãos de Albus com delicadeza, pousando-as em sua cintura. Eles estavam tão próximos que Albus teve que desviar o rosto para o lado quando Scorpius enlaçou seus ombros.

Albus estava achando difícil acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Era quase como se observasse de longe e o que assistia era tão íntimo que ele teve ganas de desviar os olhos. Seu coração batia loucamente e por um momento Albus acreditou que Scorpius podia ouvir sua pulsação, naquele espaço fechado e quase silencioso.

Scorpius começou a se mexer lentamente e Albus se viu acompanhando-o desajeitado. Sua mente estava ocupada demais tentando contar quantos centímetros o separavam de Scorpius. Eles se tocavam, mas não se tocavam ao mesmo tempo. Não pele com pele, pelo menos. Suas mãos por cima da camisa de Scorpius, os braços do loiro em seus ombros por sobre sua camisa...

"Não é tão ruim assim, é?" Scorpius perguntou e seu hálito fez maravilhas na pele sensível e um pouco suada do pescoço do moreno.

Albus fechou os olhos para saborear melhor as sensações.

"Eu sou péssimo nisso. E nada que você me disser vai mudar minha opinião, então desista" Albus falou, adivinhando que Scorpius discordaria somente para ser educado.

"Ok" o loiro falou rindo.

Seus rostos se esbarraram – um toque quase fantasmagórico – e Scorpius pareceu se aproximar ainda mais. Seus rostos continuaram se esbarrando causando formigamentos na pele de Albus. A mão de Scorpius estava em seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca. Albus tinha a impressão que ficaria zonzo a qualquer momento.

Scorpius estava mesmo passando a boca e o nariz em sua bochecha, ou Albus estaria imaginando? O loiro respirou em sua face e Albus teve certeza de que não estava imaginando. Eles haviam parado de dançar em algum momento. Albus estava relutante em abrir os olhos. Mesmo quando os lábios de Scorpius deslizaram por seu queixo até o canto de sua boca. Albus foi de encontro a ele, incapaz de conter sua ansiedade.

Seus lábios se encontraram brevemente. Mais uma carícia do que um beijo. A mão que estava na nuca de Albus deslizou até sua face quando eles se afastaram. Albus abriu os olhos lentamente ofegante. Scorpius o encarava de perto, segurando seu rosto no lugar como se temesse que o moreno fugisse a qualquer momento. Mas o corpo inteiro de Albus estava rígido de tensão e expectativa. Ele não tinha para onde ir. E não queria ir para lugar nenhum.

Era impressão sua ou Scorpius também estava ofegante? Albus baixou os olhos para a boca do loiro antes de fechar os olhos, acabando com a distância entre eles num segundo. Albus ouviu um som saindo de sua própria garganta, um gemido de aprovação, enquanto sua mente girava. 'Beijando! Eu estou beijando Scorpius!' o moreno pensava bobamente. Mas não tinha nada melhor no mundo do que beijar os lábios macios de Scorpius e puxar seu corpo mais para perto, sentir a mão dele acariciando sua bochecha, seu pescoço.

Não eram somente os lábios de Albus que estavam beijando os de Scorpius, era seu corpo inteiro. Sua pele estava arrepiada, seu coração descompassado, sua respiração suspensa, sua pressão sanguínea aumentando, espalhando uma euforia indescritível por todo seu corpo... Albus soltou um gemido novamente e Scorpius se afastou para encará-lo, mas Albus o alcançou novamente depois de aproveitar para respirar uma ou duas vezes.

Scorpius o recebeu mais uma vez, seus dedos segurando os cabelos do moreno com firmeza. Albus tinha certeza que não podia ficar melhor. No entanto Scorpius lambeu seu lábio e aquilo tudo era demais para seu pobre cérebro sem oxigenação.

Albus se afastou em busca de ar, lambendo o lábio no local em que a língua de Scorpius havia acariciado. Scorpius não soltou seu cabelo nem deixou que Albus se afastasse demais, apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto que não poderia ser mais perfeito. Albus soltou uma mão da cintura do loiro e a levou até seus cabelos sedosos, que grudavam levemente na têmpora. Incapaz de dizer uma palavra, Albus colocou uma mecha pálida para trás da orelha, deixou o polegar deslizar pela bochecha corada e então pelos lábios partidos. Scorpius se inclinou de encontro a sua mão e Albus sorriu, maravilhado.

"Isso é..." Albus sussurrou ofegante.

"Perfeito?" Scorpius sussurrou de volta.

"Impossível. Não é real, é?"

"Cabeçudo" Scorpius falou, capturando os lábios de Albus com avidez. Logo a língua de Scorpius estava acariciando os lábios do moreno novamente, não exigindo, mas tentando, provocando.

"Hmmm" Albus murmurou quando Scorpius finalmente aceitou o próprio convite e escorregou a língua por entre seus lábios. Albus se deu conta de que não sabia beijar até então. _Aquilo_ era um beijo. Aquilo era a perfeição.

Albus deixou a mão escorregar até a nuca de Scorpius, acariciando os cabelos curtos e arrebitados de sua nuca. Sentiu que iria ficar zonzo novamente, numa overdose de sensações. O moreno teve que se afastar, buscando ar mais uma vez e tomando-o em grandes goles. Inspirou profundamente, os olhos fechados, a testa encostada na de Scorpius.

"Você está bem?" Scorpius perguntou depois de alguns segundos sem que Albus se movesse.

"Um pouco zonzo. Acho que foi o rum" Albus mentiu. Não tinha tomado nem meio copo do rum de groselha.

Scorpius o abraçou firmemente, pousando um beijo em seu pescoço antes de apoiar o queixo em seu ombro. Albus fez o mesmo, tentando fazer o mundo parar de girar. Agradeceu mentalmente por Scorpius o estar segurando. Não tinha certeza se seus joelhos o agüentariam.

Albus tentou não pensar em nada, apenas respirar profundamente, sentindo o perfume familiar das roupas de Scorpius, de seus cabelos, até de seu suor. Albus conhecia aquilo tudo. Estava acostumado a sentir aqueles cheiros desde sempre. Mas era diferente, quando podia sentir o corpo de Scorpius pressionado ao seu com tanta intimidade. Familiar e novo ao mesmo tempo. Tão perfeito e tão devastador.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não pensar em nada, conforme seu sangue esfriava e seus pensamentos voltavam a ficar coerentes. Ou quase.

"Vamos?" Scorpius falou, ainda acariciando seu cabelo.

"U-hum" Albus concordou.

"Quer voltar para a festa? Ou já está bom por hoje?"

Albus suspirou, sentindo o cansaço dominá-lo, depois que a adrenalina baixou.

"Já está bom por hoje" o moreno concluiu. E que perfeita finalização...

Scorpius se afastou, mas não sem antes dar um beijo suave no canto da boca de Albus. Nem na bochecha nem exatamente nos lábios. Albus sorriu, um sorriso pequeno e incerto.

"Como quiser" Scorpius pegou os paletós na porta e pendurou ambos em um braço. Com a outra mão, acenou a varinha para trancar a porta ao saírem.

Albus conteve o impulso de enfiar as mãos no bolso. E foi recompensado quando Scorpius alcançou uma delas antes mesmo que eles pudessem começar a andar pelo corredor, rumo aos dormitórios.

Eles caminharam em silêncio. Não um silêncio pesado de quem não sabe o que falar, mas um silêncio íntimo de quem não precisa preencher o tempo todo com conversas sem importâncias e pode apenas desfrutar da companhia agradável um do outro, do calor dos ombros se tocando e da sensação das mãos entrelaçadas.

xXxXxXx

Scorpius tinha certeza de que ainda demoraria a dormir. Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas. Ele havia acabado de vestir seu pijama quando levantou o acolchoado da cama e encontrou um envelope enfiando por baixo. No verso estava escrito:

'_Sempre me esqueço de entregar. Então, aqui está, antes que eu me esqueça. Lyan Alden'._

Scorpius lançou um feitiço simples, só para garantir que não fosse nenhuma brincadeira de mau-gosto antes de abrir. Dentro havia algumas fotos. Scorpius franziu a testa ao examiná-las, mas o ruído das cortinas da cama de Albus se fechando chamou sua atenção.

Albus havia encerrado Lynx dentro de sua cama de dossel e caminhava até a cama de Scorpius nervosamente. Se seu pijama tivesse bolsos, Albus teria enfiado as mãos neles, mas como não tinha ele apenas ficou puxando o tecido da calça, meio sem jeito. Eles estavam sozinhos no dormitório. Os demais sonserinos ainda não haviam voltado do baile.

"Hm... você se importaria se eu me juntasse a você?" Albus perguntou num fiapo de voz.

Scorpius poderia ter derretido naquele momento. O loiro sorriu e pousou o envelope em sua cabeceira. Teria tempo para analisar as fotos no dia seguinte. Terminou de puxar o edredom e se enfiou dentro dele, batendo no espaço ao seu lado sugestivamente. Albus entendeu o convite, deitou-se ao seu lado e fechou as cortinas ao redor deles. Scorpius murmurou um '_Lumus!_' e sua varinha se acendeu, iluminando o rosto de Albus. Eles estavam deitados um de frente para outro. Seus corpos não se tocavam, mas Scorpius estendeu uma mão e alisou a cintura de Albus por cima do pijama. Se pelo menos Albus pudesse se ver através dos olhos de Scorpius, talvez ele entendesse tudo aquilo que Scorpius sentia.

Albus mordia a parte interna da bochecha e olhava para o pijama do loiro, visivelmente envergonhado.

"Al..." Scorpius chamou, mas Albus ainda estava relutante em encará-lo.

"Scorpie... é melhor nós deixarmos para conversar amanhã..." Albus falou e então acrescentou um "Ok?" finalmente levantando os olhos.

Scorpius sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Seria melhor, mesmo. Eles ainda teriam uma viagem de trem pela frente.

Albus levou a mão hesitantemente até o rosto de Scorpius, onde a pousou, acariciando sua bochecha e seus cabelos atrás da orelha. O loiro fechou os olhos por um momento, suspirando. Entendia porque Albus gostava tanto que lhe mexessem no cabelo. Era relaxante.

Quando Scorpius abriu os olhos novamente, encontrou os de Albus fechados e um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Scorpius se mexeu, aproximando mais o corpo a fim de que seus lábios tocassem o topo da cabeça do moreno enquanto devolvia os carinhos em seus cabelos rebeldes.

Scorpius suspirou ao se lembrar do beijo. Fora a melhor experiência de toda a sua vida. Sentia como se pudesse conjurar um Patrono sem nem mesmo precisar da varinha, apenas se lembrando da sensação em seus lábios. Ele tinha esperanças de que Albus não se afastaria dele ou se zangaria, mas nem em seus melhores sonhos poderia ter imaginado que Albus se mostraria tão receptivo.

Scorpius tinha dito a si mesmo que não forçaria nada. Tinha até se conformado a manter as mãos longe de Albus durante a noite! No entanto, lá estava Albus, em seus braços, dando e recebendo carinho... O loiro estava se sentindo contraditório. No interior, um completo rebuliço. Agitação, ansiedade e excitação se embolando numa mistura vertiginosa. No exterior, calma e felicidade.

As carícias de Albus em sua nuca foram ficando mais lentas e espaçadas até que seus dedos pararam de se mover totalmente. A respiração de Albus se tornou lenta e compassada contra o pescoço do loiro. Scorpius se tornou cuidadoso até ao respirar, para não acordá-lo. Mas em poucos minutos também estava perdido em algum ponto entre sonho e realidade. Achou ter ouvido movimento no quarto, mas não saberia precisar se estava sonhando ou não.

Scorpius acordou para ouvir o quarto em plena atividade, conforme seus amigos conversavam num tom baixo e arrumavam seus pertences. Tinha se virado de barriga para cima durante a noite. 'Albus' ele pensou num relance de memória e se virou para o lado para encarar os cabelos negros de Albus contra seu travesseiro. Scorpius deveria tê-lo acordado com o movimento brusco, pois o moreno se mexeu e fez alguns sons que subitamente trouxeram a consciência para Scorpius de que seu sangue estava bastante concentrado num só ponto de seu corpo.

Sorrindo e meneando a cabeça para si mesmo, Scorpius observou em silêncio enquanto Albus acordava. Primeiro um movimento com a mão, depois o rosto buscando abrigo contra a luz, então ele se virou para Scorpius, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade e se espreguiçando ao mesmo tempo.

"Ughhmmff" Albus resmungou ao se espreguiçar. "Hey..." ele cumprimentou, enfim, voltando a fechar os olhos.

"Shh" Scorpius fez, trazendo o rosto de Albus para o próprio peito, escondendo-o da claridade e aproveitando para alisar suas costas.

Eles permaneceram naquela posição por algum tempo enquanto seus colegas de quarto terminavam de arrumar as malas e saíam do quarto. Apenas quando tudo silenciou, Scorpius finalmente se moveu, pensando se Albus havia voltado a dormir. Mas o moreno estava com os olhos bem abertos, já despertos, e sorriu de volta para ele.

"Melhor nos apressarmos, não?" Scorpius sugeriu e eles se levantaram relutantemente.

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam tomando café. Scorpius se perguntou se Albus conseguiria agir normalmente, mas não teve com que se preocupar. Albus estava quieto. Mas ele era sempre relativamente quieto, portanto ninguém desconfiou. A não ser, talvez, Myrtes.

"Eu não vi vocês dois saírem do baile" ela observou ao esfaquear suas salsichas, mas mantendo a atenção fixa em Albus.

Albus corou, obviamente.

"Albus teve um pequeno problema com a bebida" Scorpius falou por ele.

"Com as batidinhas ou com o ponche?" Myrtes falou sarcástica.

"Com o rum de groselha que Mitchell contrabandeou. Você não viu?"

Aquilo desarmou Myrtes, que levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Ah, bom, Albus não é mesmo muito resistente a alcool" ela deu de ombros e começou a falar com Karen algo sobre as péssimas escolhas de vestes das outras garotas.

Albus o encarou confuso por um momento, mas Scorpius fingiu que não percebeu. Esperaria a oportunidade para conversarem com calma. E a sós.

A oportunidade só apareceu na viagem de trem de volta à Estação King's Cross. Eles dividiam a cabine com Rose, Lily e Hugo.

"Hugo, quem era aquela garota que você estava beijando?" Lily perguntou.

"O quê? Você estava beijando?" Rose perguntou, abaixando o livro que estava lendo para encarar o irmão, cujas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

"Na verdade _ela_ é que estava me beijando, não o contrário" Hugo explicou.

"Ah, claro, você não teve nada a ver com isso" Rose ironizou.

"Mas quem era ela, afinal? Eu não consegui reconhecê-la, apesar de achar aqueles cabelos loiros familiares".

"Ah... bem..." Hugo torceu as mãos. "Eu não sei, para dizer a verdade. Ela meio que tinha acabado de brigar com o namorado e estava com raiva dele ou alguma coisa assim... acho que ela é Sonserina".

"Oh, então eu sei quem é" Lily pôs a mão na boca, espantada. "É aquela garota do seu ano, Al!"

"Loira? Karen?" Albus perguntou, espantado. "Mas ela estava com... oh!"

Scorpius caiu na risada. Apesar de provavelmente não ter sido muito divertido para Juniper.

"Acho melhor você ficar longe de Juniper McMurdo, então, Hugo" o loiro aconselhou.

"Ah, verdade" Albus concordou. "Eles meio que namoram desde o quarto ano. Mas têm uma relação meio turbulenta".

"_Meio_ turbulenta?" Rose rolou os olhos. "Isso não dá direito a ela de sair usando os outros para fazer ciúme no namorado!"

"Eu não me importo de ser usado" Hugo falou e todos olharam para ele estupefatos. "Sério! Não foi de todo ruim... Quero dizer... como, exatamente, é esse McMurdo?" ele coçou a cabeça ruiva.

Scorpius encarou Hugo de cima abaixo.

"Ele é menor que você, eu acho. E mais magrelo. Apesar de ser dois anos mais velho".

Hugo respirou aliviado.

"Bem, eu vou dar uma volta. Alguém quer algum doce?" Hugo ofereceu.

Albus pediu duas varinhas de alcaçus e duas bombas de caramelo. Scorpius deduziu que os pedidos de Albus já o incluíam, portanto não pediu nada. Depois que Hugo saiu, Lily resmungou alguma coisa sobre ter se esquecido de pedir bombons explosivos e saiu atrás do primo.

"Eu não vi você no baile, Rose" Albus comentou pensativo.

"Talvez seja porque eu não estava lá" ela observou, marcando e fechando o livro. "Morgan e eu tivemos um... desentendimento de última hora" ela falou.

"Fawcett?" Scorpius perguntou. "Eu nem sabia que vocês ainda estavam juntos".

"Bem, nós _estávamos_" Rose falou finalmente deixando transparecer um pouco de tristeza. "Ele se mostrou um perfeito idiota, no final. Mas não importa. Aposto como ele deve ter se divertido sem mim, no baile".

"Na verdade eu não o vi, também" comentou Albus.

"Sério?" Rose falou um pouco esperançosa, questionando também Scorpius com o olhar.

"Muito menos eu" Scorpius garantiu.

Rose ficou pensativa por um momento antes de sacudir a cabeça.

"Não importa" ela já ia abrir o livro novamente quando alguém bateu no vidro da porta. Morgan Fawcett. "Ah!" Rose exclamou corando, e tentando parecer aborrecida.

"Rosie... posso falar com você por um momento?" Fawcett falou depois de cumprimentar Albus e Scorpius.

Rose não aceitou de início, mas o garoto insistiu e acabou convencendo-a a dar um passeio pelo trem.

"Eu volto logo" ela falou ao sair e fechou a porta atrás de si, mantendo boa parte do barulho do lado de fora.

"Aposto como ela não volta tão cedo" Scorpius falou divertido, aproveitando para chegar mais perto e segurar a mão de Albus. "Então... acho que podemos conversar agora?"

Albus olhou para seus dedos entrelaçados, mas não fez menção de se afastar. Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, seus ombros se tocando a cada sacolejo do trem.

"Eu estou confuso, Scorpie" Albus confessou, finalmente o encarando. "Da última vez que eu chequei, você disse que gostava de mim como um irmão e deixou bem claro que eu nunca mais insinuasse nada diferente disso!"

"Bem" Scorpius suspirou. "Eu tinha... o quê? Treze anos? Muita coisa mudou de lá para cá. E eu estava com medo de perder você. Você não me culparia por dizer a primeira coisa que me veio em mente, culparia?"

"Acho que não..." Albus apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Scorpius. "Desde quando? Quero dizer, desde quando você... hmm... você sabe..."

"Desde quando eu gosto de você?" Scorpius perguntou, ao que Albus confirmou com a cabeça. "Desde sempre, eu creio. O engraçado é que foi Roy quem me ajudou a descobrir..."

Scorpius subitamente se lembrou de algo, alcançando o bolso de dentro da capa. Retirou o envelope com as fotos e analisou-as novamente, ganhando a curiosidade de Albus.

"O que é isso?"

"Aqui" ele passou as fotos para Albus. "Foi quando eu descobri que gostava de você. Você se lembra disso, no quarto ano, logo depois do baile...?"

O queixo de Albus pendeu conforme ele examinava as fotos. Em uma eles dormiam pacificamente, um ao lado do outro até um flash acordar Scorpius. Na outra, Albus já estava acordado, carrancudo e massageando as têmporas enquanto Scorpius rosnava e atiçava Lynx contra o fotógrafo. Nas outras, Albus tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo de Scorpius, um braço solto se balançando a cada sacolejo do trem enquanto o loiro lhe acariciava os cabelos, por vezes o observando com ternura, por vezes pedindo silêncio, ou brigando com quem estava do outro lado da câmera.

"Como eu poderia me esquecer? Paguei o maior mico..." Albus se lamentou, por fim, então analisou melhor as últimas. "Eu não me lembrava de ter dormido no seu colo".

"Você estava meio grogue por causa da poção do Slughorn" Scorpius informou e Albus fez uma careta desgostosa. "Mas o fato é que eu já gostava de você antes disso. Apenas não tinha me dado conta".

"E por que nunca me disse?" Albus questionou soando meio desesperado, devolvendo as fotos que Scorpius tornou a guardar no bolso.

"Para você fazer comigo o que fez com Myrtes? Não, obrigado".

"Eu..." Abus começou falar e Scorpius sabia que ele estava prestes a negar, mas então ele se calou.

"Eu não estava preparado para ser rejeitado, Al. Aliás, eu pensava que você era hétero, que nunca iria querer nada comigo" Scorpius disse e esperou que Albus se defendesse, o que não aconteceu. "Afinal, você surtou quando desconfiou que eu estava interessado em você, não surtou?"

Albus torceu o nariz.

"Bem, eu também tinha treze anos, lembra?" o moreno falou sarcástico. Então suspirou, voltando a relaxar contra Scorpius. "Eu nunca senti nada por outros garotos" Albus admitiu, depois de algum tempo. "Quero dizer, eu achava alguns bonitos e tal... mas ao ponto de sentir atração física, acho que não".

"Mas você sente por mim, não?" Scorpius soou levemente desesperado e Albus riu timidamente. "Vamos, responda! Eu não sei se posso suportar um amor platônico por muito tempo, Al..."

Albus escondeu a cabeça na manga de sua capa e sua voz saiu abafada quando ele confessou:

"Sim, eu sinto".

"O que você disse? Eu não consegui ouvir" Scorpius provocou.

"Eu me sinto atraído por você!" Albus quase gritou, mas a manga de sua camisa abafou boa parte do som e Scorpius riu, alcançando o queixo do moreno com a mão livre e forçando-o a encará-lo.

"Eu também Al. Já faz um bom tempo".

Albus se endireitou no banquinho, seu rosto e pescoço completamente corados quando ele mastigou o lábio inferior.

"Isso não é justo" Albus falou depois de um tempo. "Você ficou guardando isso dentro de você todo esse tempo! Você..." Albus engoliu em seco. "Você estava lá quando eu tive uma namorada... e não disse nada..."

"Eu estava com medo, Al!" Scorpius respondeu veemente. "Não, talvez medo não seja a palavra certa. Eu estava apavorado! Preferia ter você somente como amigo que não ter você de maneira alguma!"

"E o que fez você tomar coragem, então?"

"Algumas pessoas..."

"Quem?" Albus perguntou alarmado.

"Não importa" Scorpius atalhou.

Albus estreitou os olhos.

"Por que eu tenho a impressão que tem dedo da Rose nisso?" o moreno perguntou desconfiado, e Scorpius sorriu.

"E sua irmã" Scorpius completou.

"O _quê_? Lily?"

"Não. Sua outra irmã" Scorpius rolou os olhos. "Claro que é a Lily!"

"Mas... ela nunca me disse nada..."

"E você nunca desconfiou".

Albus se calou por um momento, então gemeu, esfregando a mão livre no rosto.

"Ah, eu sou um sem-noção mesmo... me desculpa Scorpie..."

"Você não tem pelo que se desculpar" Scorpius garantiu e acariciou a bochecha de Albus. "Já está tudo esclarecido agora".

Albus fechou os olhos. Scorpius se inclinou para aspirar o cheiro de Albus, roçando a ponta do nariz no pescoço do moreno. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Scorpius sentiu um frio na barriga de antecipação. Eles foram de encontro um ao outro, seus lábios se tocando suavemente no início. Depois de alguns beijos delicados, Scorpius prendeu o lábio inferior de Albus entre os seus e sugou levemente, aproveitando para acariciá-lo com a língua e ganhando um gemido como recompensa.

Scorpius se via louco com os sons que Albus fazia. Eram discretos, espontâneos e muito, muito sensuais, apesar de não parecer que o moreno fazia aquilo intencionalmente. Na verdade ele parecia não ter muita idéia do que causava em Scorpius.

Quando o loiro soltou o lábio de Albus, ele estava um pouco inchado. Albus inspirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos brilhantes e encantadores, piscando-os como que para desfazer uma miragem. Scorpius o abraçou e beijou sua têmpora.

"Por que você não contou, quando Myrtes perguntou?" Albus perguntou depois de outro silêncio preenchido apenas pelo barulho do trem correndo sobre os trilhos. "Ou por que não deixou que Lyan e os outros descobrissem que nós estávamos juntos essa manhã?"

"Porque eu quero que você pense a respeito de nós dois, antes de darmos qualquer passo" Scorpius falou e teve que explicar, diante do olhar questionador que recebeu. "Eu tenho certeza que quero ficar com você. Tive dois anos para pensar a respeito. Nada mais justo que deixar você pensar sobre o assunto pelo menos durante o feriado. Eu peguei você desprevenido, Al. E sei que você vai acabar pesando os prós e os contras de namorar seu melhor amigo, mas ainda não sei qual decisão você vai tomar. Só sei que, se você me der uma chance, eu vou fazer valer a pena. E, se nós não _funcionarmos_ como namorados – coisa que, acredite, eu não vou me dar por vencido tão facilmente -, então nós continuaremos sendo melhores amigos. Isso é uma promessa".

Albus ficou pensativo por vários momentos. Sua mente provavelmente já trabalhando no sentido de chegar a uma resposta. Scorpius levou a mão do moreno aos lábios e pousou um beijo suave.

"Eu não quero uma resposta agora, Al" o loiro insistiu. "Nem estou estipulando um prazo, ok? Só quero que, se você aceitar, que seja definitivo. Porque eu vou deixar você em paz se você disser que não quer tentar. Mas eu não vou lhe dar sossego se você disser que quer. E eu estou falando sério!" acrescentou quando Albus começou a rir.

"Está bem" Albus concordou. "Eu vou pensar a respeito. Mas posso ter outro beijo, enquanto isso?"

"Você se aproveita de mim, isso sim" Scorpius falou antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo, daquela vez usando também a língua. Mesmo estando fervilhando por dentro, Scorpius manteve o ritmo suave e pouco exigente. Eles se assustaram quando a porta se abriu e se viraram para ver Lily com os olhos arregalados e a mão na boca.

"Ah. Meu. Deus" ela começou a gargalhar ao fechar a porta atrás de si. "Eu não acredito no que acabei de ver! Finalmente! Rose vai adorar saber disso, mas ela está um pouco ocupada agora" Lily se sentou na ponta do banco, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Vocês podem fazer isso de novo?"

"O quê?" Albus perguntou a irritação tomando a vez do susto.

"O beijo!" Lily bateu palmas. "Quero ver de novo!"

"Ah, cale a boca, Lily" Albus falou corando, e Scorpius se juntou a ela nas gargalhadas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Hugo também voltou com os braços cheios de doces.

"Nós estávamos rindo daquela vez que você quase comeu uma barata, lembra?" Lily improvisou.

"Ah, qual é, eu tinha dois anos!" Hugo se defendeu.

Scorpius relutantemente soltou a mão de Albus e eles comeram doces e deram risadas pelo restante da viagem. A despedida na estação foi a de sempre. Exceto que daquela vez não foi um meio abraço, mas um abraço inteiro. E, talvez, um beijinho discreto abaixo da orelha por parte do loiro. Scorpius dissera que não iria pressionar Albus, mas não dissera nada sobre dar alguns incentivos.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: **Taí! Eu disse! Coisas! Só não vou entrar em detalhes porque tem gente com o hábito censurável de ler as notas antes do capítulo ¬¬ (rsss). Por favoooor, comentem! Eu adoraria saber se vocês gostaram...

**N.B.:** Então? As coisas apertaram de novo, e não deu pra ser vapt-vupt. Confesso que não tive tempo ainda de olhar todas as indicações de músicas, mas prometo que vou olhando aos poucos. Só achei que vocês prefeririam ter o capítulo primeiro xP Das poucas indicações que conheço, está You and Me, do Lifehouse. Eles são maravilhosos, e embora minha música favorita deles seja Hanging by a Moment, You and Me é lindíssima, e combina com o par. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois o próximo é beeeem promissor, sé que vcs me entendem. S2


	14. Ano 6 Parte 3

**Capítulo 13 – 6° Ano – Parte 3 de 3**

xXxXxXx

**Janeiro de 2023. 1ª semana.**

Harry observou disfarçadamente o filho enquanto ele comia. Ou melhor, empurrava a comida garganta abaixo. Albus aparentemente tinha herdado do pai o estômago temperamental. Seu apetite tinha ligação direta com seu humor e Albus parecia ansioso. Não apenas por não ter comido quase nada, mas pelo fato de estar manuseando uma corrente que usava no pescoço depois de finalmente ter desistido da comida.

Harry não se lembrava do filho usar nenhuma corrente no pescoço antes, mas não teve tempo de perguntar, pois Ginny perguntou antes.

"O que é isso, Al?" ela perguntou enquanto retirava os pratos da mesa para trazer a sobremesa.

"Hm?" o olhar de Albus se focou em sua mãe.

"Essa corrente no seu pescoço" Ginny continuou desconfiada. "Eu não me lembro de ter comprado".

"Ah! Eu... hmm... ganhei de Scorpius" Albus lançou um olhar de esguelha para Lily, que segurou a risada.

"Deixe-me ver?" Giny tirou um guardanapo do ombro e se inclinou para examinar de perto. Albus puxou a corrente de dentro do suéter revelando uma jóia antiga, um medalhão de bronze, que fez o coração de Harry falhar uma batida.

Harry se inclinou também para examinar o objeto junto da esposa. A jóia era bastante rústica e a corrente era tão comprida que provavelmente ficava na altura do estômago de Albus. Ginny analisou os entalhes antes de abrir e Harry suspirou aliviado quando o medalhão se abriu facilmente, revelando um espelho do lado de dentro.

Harry se sentiu idiota por ter suspeitado do presente, mas era parecido demais com uma das Horcrux de Riddle para que ele não fizesse a associação.

"Um espelho? Não entendi!" Ginny encarou o filho.

"Não é um medalhão. É um Espelho de Duas Faces" Albus recolheu o medalhão e fechou-o, voltando a enfiá-lo debaixo do suéter e estremecendo levemente com a frieza do metal.

"Um o quê?" James, que estivera cochichando alguma coisa com Shannon, finalmente se voltou para ele. "Que invejoso!"

Ginny trocou um olhar com Harry, as sobrancelhas levantadas em espanto.

"Posso ver?" Shannon falou se aproximando.

Albus retirou o medalhão do suéter mais uma vez, embora relutante.

"Wow! Deve ter custado uma fortuna!" James exclamou.

"Se ele comprou onde eu penso que comprou, então foi uma fortuna e meia" Shannon exclamou. "Eu me lembro de ter visto um desses na Dervixes e Bangue. Só não sei se é esse. Mas é um artefato bastante raro e, obviamente, muito caro".

"Um presente e tanto, hein?" James assobiou.

"Um presente digno de um namorado" Lily falou e todos olharam para Albus, que ficou da cor da toalha de mesa - bordô. Ginny havia paralisado com o pudim a centímetros da mesa.

"Lily!" Albus exclamou ultrajado.

"Ora Albus, amanhã nós estaremos de volta a Hogwarts e você ainda não contou para ninguém!" Lily deu de ombros. "Eu imaginei que você estivesse precisando de um empurrãozinho".

Albus estreitou os olhos para a irmã.

"Ah, que fofo!" Shannon falou animada. "Finalmente!"

"É verdade, Albus?" Ginny finalmente tinha pousado o pudim na mesa e foi para o lado do filho do meio.

"Não! Nós não somos namorados" Albus falou veementemente.

"Vai me dizer agora que vocês não estavam se beijando. Eu sei o que vi, Al" Lily encarou os demais ocupantes da mesa. "E vocês? Vão me dizer que nunca desconfiaram?"

"Foi só um beijo!" Albus explicou e aquilo não parecia fazer muito sentido nem para ele. "Na verdade, não foi só um, mas... Não é isso que eu queria dizer, eu..."

"É exatamente o que _eu_ queria dizer" Lily exultou. "Vocês estão juntos!"

Albus engoliu em seco.

"Albus, olhe ao redor" Lily falou abaixando a voz. "Ninguém está zangado. Do que você tem medo?"

Albus olhou ao redor, como a irmã pedira. James tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas, mas sorria de lado.

"Scorpius é um loiro esnobe e metido, mas até que não é de todo ruim..." James admitiu. "E ele parece se importar bastante com você, Al".

Os olhos de Albus encontraram os de Harry cheios de temerosa expectativa. Harry, que estivera observando tudo em silêncio, sorriu para o filho e levantou as mãos em rendição.

"Eu não tenho nada contra o garoto" tranqüilizou. "E James tem razão. Ele realmente se importa com você".

Ginny se abaixou para abraçar o filho.

"Está tudo bem, querido. Você não precisava ter medo de nos contar".

"Mas eu... nós não...!" Albus resmungou se livrando dos braços da mãe e se levantando. "Não importa, vocês não vão me dar ouvidos mesmo!" ele falou antes de sair emburrado.

"Albus!" Ginny chamou, mas seus passos apressados já ecoavam escada acima.

"Depois eu é que sou a melodramática" Lily falou, cruzando os braços.

Harry suspirou e lançou um último olhar cobiçoso para o pudim. A sobremesa teria que esperar.

"Eu vou falar com Albus" Harry informou e saiu.

Harry entrou no quarto do filho depois de bater suavemente. Albus estava encolhido no canto da cama com Lynx aninhado em seu colo, como costumava fazer quando era menor. O efeito, entretanto, não era mais o mesmo, pois Albus já não era mais nenhum garotinho e ocupava boa parte da cama, mesmo encolhido.

"Qual é o problema, Al?" Harry perguntou suavemente.

"Eu não sei..." Albus admitiu depois de alguns longos segundos. "Estou um pouco confuso, eu acho. Todo mundo parece achar tão natural que Scorpius e eu..." ele suspirou. "Mas para mim é tudo tão novo!"

Harry se sentou ao lado do filho ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

"Mas é um novo bom ou ruim?" Harry perguntou.

Albus sorriu timidamente.

"É bom... é muito bom".

"Então você se acostuma" Harry garantiu. "As pessoas se acostumam até com as coisas ruins! Quanto mais com as boas!"

"Mas... e se as coisas ficarem... estranhas?" Albus torceu o nariz.

"Eu não consigo ver como" Harry falou. "Do que você tem medo, Al? De verdade? Pense nisso primeiro antes de responder".

Albus ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, alisando o pêlo se seu amasso. Harry já estava se perguntando se não devia deixar o filho a sós com seus pensamentos quando Albus falou.

"Eu tenho medo de tudo mudar entre nós. Tenho medo de acabar estragando tudo e perder os dois: amigo e namorado".

"Bom, mas é um risco que você vai ter que correr. Ou você prefere desistir antes mesmo de tentar?" Harry perguntou. "Mesmo se você preferir não levar isso adiante desde já, não vai mais ser a mesma coisa. Agora você já sabe como Scorpius se sente a seu respeito. E você sabe também que corresponde aos sentimentos dele. Ou eu estou enganado? Você gosta dele, não gosta?"

"Muito" Albus mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Então já está tudo mudado, porque vocês já não são mais os mesmos. Se você gosta dele, então faça dar certo!"

Albus baixou os olhos e não disse mais nada. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos do filho carinhosamente antes de se levantar e sair. Albus tinha ainda muita coisa para pensar. E, infelizmente, Harry não podia tomar decisões pelo filho.

Harry meneou a cabeça para si mesmo. Quem iria adivinhar que ele daria aquele tipo de conselho ao filho? Perguntou-se como Draco estaria encarando tudo aquilo.

xXxXxXx

Albus ficou imóvel por algum tempo, depois que o pai saiu. Sua mãe entrou no quarto logo em seguida e deixou um pedaço de pudim na escrivaninha, dando um beijo em sua bochecha ao sair. Até mesmo Lynx pareceu se cansar de sua imobilidade, indo se enroscar no pé da cama. Albus perdeu a noção do tempo. A casa já estava silenciosa quando ele finalmente se levantou, caminhando até a escrivaninha.

Sentou-se na cadeira almofadada e abriu uma gaveta. De dentro tirou o cartão de Natal que tinha ganhado junto com o presente de Scorpius e releu.

'_Feliz Natal!_

_Eu disse que você não se livraria de mim tão facilmente, não disse? Agora você pode me carregar para onde quiser. Mas também não pode se esconder de mim._

_Hey, você não precisa me chamar, se não quiser falar ainda. Basta saber que eu vou estar ao seu alcance quando quiser._

_Sempre seu,_

_Scorpius._

_P.S.: Sim, foi meu pai quem pagou a conta, mas lembre-se de que ele é só o intermediador.'_

Albus sorriu e olhou para o pudim, pensativo. Parecia apetitoso. Deu uma garfada antes de tirar o medalhão no bolso, limpando a boca na manga do suéter e se certificando de que não havia nenhum pedaço de pudim nos dentes antes de chamar.

"Scorpie?"

xXxXxXx

Draco interrompeu o que estava falando com Ruffian e olhou ao redor. Localizou o filho sentado numa poltrona em frente ao primo tendo um tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles. Draco observou quando Scorpius tateou a corrente ao redor do pescoço e puxou-a, analisando o medalhão antes de pedir licença a Ethan e sair.

"O que foi aquilo?" Ethan perguntou para Astoria, que também tinha interrompido sua conversa com a irmã para observar o filho com um sorrisinho.

"Ah, é um Espelho de Duas Folhas" Astoria explicou, orgulhosa. "Draco comprou para Scorpius poder conversar com seu amiguinho Albus Potter" ela escondeu o sorriso levando a xícara de chá aos lábios.

Draco teve a vaga consciência de que o pai de Ethan continuava a falar sem sequer perceber que a atenção de Draco estava voltada para o outro canto da sala de estar. Ethan lançava um olhar enciumado na direção do corredor por onde Scorpius havia escapado.

"Para ele poder conversar com o namorado, você quis dizer, não é titia?" Ethan perguntou lançando um olhar presunçoso para a Astoria, que o encarou divertida.

Draco relanceou um olhar na direção de Lucius, que parecia distraído em sua leitura. Felizmente Narcissa já havia se recolhido alegando dor de cabeça. Draco pensou no que poderia fazer para desviar o rumo da conversa, mas qualquer coisa que fizesse, além de não calar a boca do garoto, chamaria a atenção de Lucius.

"Ethan!" Daphne repreendeu o filho, apesar de não parecer nada zangada. "Que falta de educação com a sua tia!"

"Imagina Daphne!" Astoria dispensou sua preocupação. "Scorpius acha que nós não sabemos de seu namorinho, mas eu já desconfiava há muito tempo".

Ethan pareceu levemente desapontado, mas continuou mesmo assim, o lábio superior se crispando em desdém.

"Eles pensam que são discretos, mas todo mundo comenta em Hogwarts. No começo, eu achava que era fofoca, mas então eu vi com meus próprios olhos os dois se agarrando num corredor".

Astoria sorriu novamente e Daphne lhe lançou um olhar invejoso, como se ela também desejasse que seu filho fosse gay e se agarrasse com outro garoto nos corredores de Hogwarts.

"Todo mundo já sabia disso por aqui também?" Ethan insistiu veemente. "Eles estavam se agarrando! No meio do corredor, para quem quisesse ver! Eu não esperava que meu primo fosse tão sem escrúpulos. Pensava que os Malfoy, de todas as famílias, cuidassem melhor de sua imagem de família conservadora dos bons costumes".

"Já basta Ethan" Daphne falou mais severamente e mudou de assunto. "Então, Astoria, me diga aonde conseguiu aquele vestido que usou no Natal?"

Draco respirou aliviado. Porém o fez cedo demais.

"Garoto Ruffian?" Lucius havia abaixado o livro e indicou o acento ao seu lado para Ethan, que hesitou parecendo petrificado por um momento antes de finalmente se mover em direção ao patriarca da família que ele acabara de criticar.

As narinas de Draco se alargaram quando os olhos frios de Lucius o encararam por um momento. Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a conversar com Ethan num tom baixo demais para que Draco ouvisse. Mas não era difícil de adivinhar, uma vez que Lucius nunca tinha demonstrado interesse por Ethan antes.

"Draco?" Ruffian perguntou, o encarando com expectativa.

"Perdão, o que foi que você disse?" Draco perguntou tentando não demonstrar seu desconforto.

Pensara que ainda teria um longo tempo pela frente até que Lucius se preocupasse com o rumo que a vida amorosa de Scorpius estava tomando, porém começava a duvidar. Não fazia idéia do que seu pai estava planejando, mas Draco tinha a impressão de que logo saberia.

xXxXxXx

"Hey, Al" Scorpius falou para o espelho assim que chegou ao seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. O medalhão revelava apenas o rosto de Albus, mas já era suficiente para que Scorpius se sentisse quente e confortável por dentro.

"Hey" Albus cumprimentou um pouco sem jeito. "Como estão as coisas?"

"Ah, uma droga" Scorpius rolou os olhos, deitando na cama e se debruçando sobre o medalhão. "Ethan está aqui com meus tios. Já faz uma hora que minha mãe mandou servir o chá e eles ainda não pegaram a dica para irem embora. Gostou do presente?"

"Claro" Albus acenou profusamente. "Eu nem sabia que isso existia sabe, desse jeito, eu digo".

"Sei" Scorpius falou rindo. Então suspirou. "Senti sua falta".

Scorpius já tinha perdido as esperanças de que Albus o chamaria. Afinal, ele mesmo havia deixado claro que Albus não era obrigado a falar com ele se não se sentisse à vontade para tanto.

"Ah... eu também" Albus confessou desviando os olhos. "Olhe, eu pensei bastante a respeito do que você disse e..."

"Shh!" Scorpius o silenciou. "Não precisa dizer agora. Eu prefiro que você diga pessoalmente".

'Mesmo que eu não durma essa noite de tanta curiosidade' Scorpius acrescentou para si mesmo.

"Tem certeza?" o moreno perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Tenho".

"Ok..." Albus limpou a garganta. "Eu pensei que você já estaria dormindo, na verdade. Espero não ter chamado numa hora ruim".

"Você não poderia ter escolhido um momento melhor. Me salvou de uma partida infindável de xadrez com Ethan. Tudo bem que eu estava ganhando, mas eu sempre ganho dele, então não tem muita graça".

"Você não tem mais nenhum primo?" Albus perguntou curioso.

"Não que eu saiba. Ou que minha família não tenha deserdado, ou coisa assim. Como Teddy. Mas Ethan tem uma prima, você deve se lembrar dela. Ela fez teste para artilheira junto conosco... Como está Teddy, por falar nele?"

"Está bem! Ele e Victorie vieram no Natal trazer as fotos da lua-de-mel no Havaí..."

Eles continuaram conversando por algum tempo e Scorpius se surpreendeu ao olhar a hora quando desligou. Já passava de meia-noite. Eles haviam conversado por quase duas horas. Se Scorpius tinha medo de que alguma coisa houvesse mudado desde que se declarara para Albus, então seus medos se mostraram vãos. Eles ainda conseguiam conversar sobre coisas sem importância por horas a fio.

Scorpius retirou a corrente do pescoço ao se deitar. Felizmente estava tarde demais para que as visitas ainda não houvessem partido, portanto o loiro não sentiu remorso ao se aconchegar nas cobertas. Pousou o medalhão no criado-mudo e o encarou até que seus olhos estivessem pesados demais para voltarem a abrir.

xXxXxXx

Albus foi o primeiro a passar pela barreira na Plataforma 9 e ¾ empurrando seu carrinho. Lynx estava inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro de sua gaiola minúscula, esfregando o pêlo nas grades. Athena piava e agitava as asas irritada. Logo em seguida, Lily apareceu ao seu lado e já ia passar direto rumo à multidão parcialmente escondida pela fumaça quando Albus tocou seu braço.

"Hey, Lily" Albus chamou e Lily parou, seu carrinho derrapando. "Hm... obrigado. Você estava certa, eu não teria coragem de contar para todo mundo se não fosse por você".

O rosto de Lily se abriu num sorriso luminoso.

"Ah, disponha, Al! Eu não fiz isso só por você. Fiz pelo Scorpius também. Todo mundo adora ele lá em casa. Não acho que vocês precisam se preocupar em esconder de ninguém".

"Obrigado Lily" Albus repetiu carinhosamente.

Lily piscou um olho e saiu correndo, empurrando seu carrinho. Albus esperou pelos pais e seguiu ao lado deles, esticando o pescoço para ver se encontrava Scorpius. Reconheceu os cabelos loiros, mas era apenas o pai de Scorpius junto com a esposa, olhando em sua direção. Albus ofereceu um sorriso tentativo e um leve aceno de cabeça, que foi correspondido por Draco Malfoy. A mãe de Scorpius deu uma risadinha e até acenou, fazendo Albus corar instantaneamente.

"BUH!"

Albus pulou de susto, não apenas com a voz em seu ouvido como também com os dedos, cutucando suas costelas.

"Seu idiota!" Albus murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados e o coração disparado. Scorpius, ao invés de se afastar, enlaçou seu tórax e plantou um beijo barulhento em seu ouvido, obrigando Albus a olhar para o lado para encará-lo.

"Eu juro que vi sua alma quase escapando do corpo, Al" Scorpius falou divertido.

"Por isso você está me abraçando desse jeito? Para impedir que ela escape de vez?"

"Exatamente" Scorpius sorriu e beijou sua bochecha antes de soltá-lo. Alguns alunos estavam olhando para eles, mas eram primeiro ou segundoanistas. Albus ignorou-os e Scorpius continuou. "Eu estava colocando meu malão dentro do trem. Já reservei uma cabine lá no fundo para nós dois. Onde estão seus pais?"

"Eles estão... estavam bem ao meu lado" Albus olhou ao redor, encontrando os pais mais à frente, falando com seus tios Ron e Hermione. "Ali".

"Ah, bem, quer se despedir deles já?" Scorpius ofereceu. "Eu não quero ter que dividir a cabine com mais ninguém, então melhor nos apressarmos. Eu cuido das suas coisas".

"Ok" Albus foi cumprimentar seus tios e primos antes de abraçar os pais.

"Comporte-se, hein?" Ginny recomendou, com um beijo em sua bochecha. "E mande um abraço para Scorpius. Ah, lá está ele" ela acenou para Scorpius sorrindo.

"Até logo papai" Albus deu um meio abraço no pai e só então percebeu que havia crescido alguns centímetros. O topo de sua cabeça já quase passava o ombro de Harry.

"Até filho. Ah, eu modifiquei o espelho que estava com James. Você pode conversar com Lily, quando quiser agora".

"Ah, ok" Albus sorriu em agradecimento para o pai e acenou mais um adeus para os tios.

"É incrível, ele está cada vez mais parecido com você, Harry!" Albus ouviu sua tia Hermione exclamar enquanto se afastava.

Mas o moreno não prestou muita atenção, já que os cabelos de Scorpius estavam se agitando de um jeito encantador com o vento que vinha dos trilhos. Eles entraram no trem e se puseram a andar pelo corredor. Por sorte as pessoas se desviavam deles por causa do malão de Albus. Conforme caminhava, Albus ia sentindo sua ansiedade crescer e suas mãos ficarem molhadas de suor, mesmo estando geladas de frio. Scorpius tinha uma mão em suas costas, guiando-o para frente. Quando já não faltavam muitas cabines para o final do trem, Scorpius parou.

"Aqui" ele indicou a cabine, segurando a porta aberta.

Eles ouviram o apito indicando a partida do trem em instantes. Albus arrumou seu malão no suporte ao lado do de Scorpius, ajeitando as gaiolas para que os animais se aquietassem e fizessem a viagem relativamente confortáveis. Quando se deu por satisfeito, Albus olhou ao redor e viu que Scorpius ainda estava de pé, com as costas apoiadas na porta fechada observando atentamente cada movimento seu.

"Você está usando?" Scorpius sorriu, olhando para o pescoço de Albus, que estava coberto por um cachecol.

Albus retirou o cachecol, revelando um pedaço da corrente, ao invés de responder. O moreno podia ver a corrente reluzindo no pescoço do loiro também. O trem soltou seu último apito e deu um pequeno tranco, começando a se movimentar lentamente. Albus quase se desequilibrou, mas aproveitou o movimento para se adiantar em direção a Scorpius.

"Hmm... eu acho que estou devendo uma resposta a você?" Albus falou, se sentindo desajeitado, mas bastante decidido.

Scorpius sorriu de lado e acenou lentamente.

"E um agradecimento. Pelo presente, sabe?" o loiro respondeu nada inocente.

Albus deu mais um passo para frente e envolveu a cintura de Scorpius com uma mão. Com a outra, arrumou uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, admirando mais uma vez a textura dos fios. Scorpius fechou os olhos e suspirou. Albus aproveitou para encarar seus lábios entreabertos em expectativa antes de tomá-los nos seus.

O beijo começou doce, para matar a saudade. Então Scorpius o abraçou, puxando-o para mais perto. Albus sentiu os medalhões sendo espremidos entre eles, mas como eles estavam bastante agasalhados não era tão incômodo. Ou talvez a necessidade fosse tão urgente que ele preferiu ignorar o incômodo. Eles estavam ofegantes quando Albus se afastou.

"Eu fui claro o suficiente?" Albus perguntou arrancando um sorriso de Scorpius.

"Mais ou menos. Eu ficaria mais seguro se você repetisse, por favor. Só para garantir..."

Albus beijou-o novamente com avidez. Em sua fome, ele usava os dentes e a língua também, conforme ia se sentindo mais seguro de si. Em algum momento, Scorpius empurrou o quadril para frente e Albus soltou uma exclamação, mas entendeu a dica e se pressionou inteiramente contra o loiro.

"Tem certeza que essa é sua resposta?" Scorpius perguntou, beijando a linha do queixo de Albus e seguindo para sua orelha.

"Totalmente... Hmm..." Albus manifestou sua aprovação.

Aquilo era intenso. Novamente ele sentia seu corpo todo alerta, totalmente sensível e receptivo. E os lábios de Scorpius descendo por seu pescoço, a ponta gelada do nariz lhe causando arrepios...

De repente eles ouviram um som abafado e Scorpius se afastou da porta, empurrando Albus também. Demorou algum tempo para o moreno perceber que havia alguém batendo no vidro. Scorpius abriu a porta contrariado, e eles encararam em surpresa um igualmente surpreso Louis.

"Ah... vocês?" Louis falou, mudando o apoio de um pé para o outro, desconfortável. "Bem, infelizmente eu não posso deixar que vocês fiquem, sabe, se agarrando no trem" ele apontou para o distintivo de monitor em suas vestes.

"Ah!" Albus exclamou. "Eu não sabia que você era monitor, Louis".

"Bem, agora você sabe" Louis sorriu e jogou o cabelo para trás com um balançar preciso da cabeça, como costumava fazer o tempo todo arrancando suspiros das garotas. "Eu fiquei encarregado de patrulhar essa parte dos corredores. Sinto muito" ele acrescentou, seu sorriso se tornando amarelo.

"Ah, tudo bem..." Albus falou, se afastando ainda mais de Scorpius.

"Eu vou manter minhas mãos para mim mesmo" Scorpius falou enfiando as mãos no bolso comportadamente.

"Hey, gracinha?" uma voz conhecida cantarolou do lado de fora. "Eu vi você vindo para cá, Lu. Onde é que você está?"

"Myrtes?" Louis exclamou, espiando o corredor.

"Aí está você!" Myrtes apareceu, empurrando Louis contra a porta e o beijando. "Tem uma cabine vazia logo ali, nós poderíamos... AH!" ela gritou ao notar os outros dois ocupantes da cabine.

Albus e Scorpius trocaram um olhar significativo e caíram na risada. O pescoço e rosto de Louis ficaram vermelhos.

"Err... eu... não conto sobre vocês se vocês não contarem sobre mim?" Louis ofereceu dando um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Parece justo" Scorpius concordou piscando para Myrtes.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo?" Myrtes estreitou os olhos.

"Nada!" Albus falou ao mesmo tempo que Scorpius dizia, "Coisas..."

Myrtes os encarou por mais alguns instantes e pareceu satisfeita quando Albus corou. Ela girou nos tornozelos e puxou Louis pela gravata.

"Venha aqui garotinho, deixe esses dois compensarem alguns anos de tensão sexual. Enquanto isso eu quero terminar o que começamos no baile, se você não se importa".

"Nem um pouco" Louis exclamou num fiapo de voz, os olhos arregalados enquanto fechava a porta ao sair.

Scorpius sacou a varinha e lançou alguns feitiços.

"Pronto, isso vai nos dar alguns segundos de antecipação se mais alguém aparecer" ele se virou para Albus. "Eu acho que ainda tenho algumas dúvidas a esclarecer sobre sua resposta eloqüente".

Albus riu e se deixou guiar para junto de Scorpius.

"Scorpie, meus pais já sabem" Albus informou antes de se deixar seduzir novamente, seu corpo apoiado no do loiro, como se o sustentasse contra a parede.

"Sério?" Scorpius perguntou um tanto incerto sobre se aquilo era uma boa ou uma má notícia.

"Sim" Albus tentou passar tranqüilidade em sua resposta. "Lily contou que nós estávamos juntos. Isso foi um pouco antes de eu chamar você pelo medalhão, ontem à noite, logo depois do jantar. E foi parte do motivo por eu ter me decidido, na verdade. Todo mundo se mostrou bastante feliz com a perspectiva, então, ao invés de desmentir o que ela disse eu decidi tornar tudo realidade".

"Ótima escolha" Scorpius sorriu, então voltou a franzir o cenho. "Todo mundo mesmo?"

"Sim! Até Jimmy!" Albus exclamou. "Shannon estava jantando conosco também. Ela ficou feliz por nós. E minha mãe. Ela adora você, você sabe..."

"Seu pai?" Scorpius perguntou o que realmente temia e Albus sorriu tranqüilizador.

"Ele só faltou me empurrar para os seus braços, eu acho".

As sobrancelhas de Scorpius se elevaram em espanto e Albus jogou a cabeça para trás ao rir, também se sentindo mais leve só de lembrar.

"Meu pai me disse umas verdades, me ajudou a abrir os olhos. Sério! Me diga que doce é esse que você tem que faz todo mundo morrer de amores por você?"

"Ah, é segredo de família" Scorpius brincou, segurando ambos os lados de seu rosto com as mãos, carinhosamente. "Bom, temos a bênção de nossas famílias, então. Meus pais já desconfiam, também. Por isso minha mãe ficava olhando você daquele jeito lá em casa. Ela ficou toda empolgada com você. Você estava lá, você viu! E meu pai... bem, ele também me deu a maior força, na verdade. Me encorajou a lutar pelo que eu queria. Eu só não disse nada para eles ainda porque não sabia qual seria sua decisão".

Albus colocou uma das mãos sobre a de Scorpius, numa carícia, também respirando aliviado. Mas então seu sorriso morreu quando ele se lembrou de um detalhe importante.

"E seus avós?" Albus perguntou temeroso, e seus medos se mostraram fundamentados quando Scorpius desviou os olhos.

"Meu pai veio me dizer hoje para eu tomar cuidado a esse respeito" Scorpius se desvencilhou gentilmente e sentou-se num dos bancos. "Ele disse que Ethan pode ter posto tudo a perder ontem, quando eu deixei a sala para conversar com você".

Albus engoliu em seco, indo se sentar ao lado de Scorpius e segurando sua mão para dar suporte.

"Veja bem" Scorpius continuou, "meu avô é muito preocupado com sua linhagem, com a perpetuação de seu sangue e de seu sobrenome. Meu pai teve uma adolescência muito complicada por causa disso... Olhe, eu não sei se devia contar isso a você, porque não é um segredo meu, na verdade".

Scorpius umedeceu os lábios, provavelmente pesando se devia ou não contar, mas acabou se decidindo que sim. Albus sentiu um frio na barriga de antecipação.

"Meu pai era como eu, Al. Ele tinha preferência por garotos e teve alguns casos. Meu avô não interferiu por algum tempo, mas acabou interferindo quando achou que já estava na hora de meu pai formar uma família e ter herdeiros. Meu pai não teve coragem de ir contra a vontade dele".

Albus arregalou os olhos, chocado com as revelações.

"Mas então..."

"Meus pais têm um casamento feliz, Al" Scorpius o interrompeu, olhando nos olhos. "Eles se entendem muito bem, têm muito carinho um pelo outro. Meu pai me garantiu que é feliz com a minha mãe. Mas poderia ter sido diferente. Ele..." o loiro respirou fundo. "Eu acho que ele teve uma paixonite pelo seu pai, Al" o loiro completou incerto.

As palavras demoraram a fazer sentido na cabeça de Albus, mas fizeram.

"O quê?" o moreno perguntou, num sussurro.

"Ele não citou nenhum nome. Mas eu acho que foi o seu pai, pelo modo como ele falou. Disse que era alguém com quem ele tinha certa rivalidade e que essa pessoa nunca ficou sabendo de seus sentimentos porque ele não teve coragem de contar. Teve medo de ser rejeitado".

Albus se perdeu em pensamentos por um momento. Draco Malfoy, apaixonado pelo seu pai. E seu pai nunca fizera idéia... Provavelmente nem sabia da inclinação do pai de Scorpius para garotos... Seria possível que tudo poderia ser diferente? Mas então não haveria James, nem Albus, nem Lily. Muito menos Scorpius.

"Me desculpa Al, eu não devia ter contado" Scorpius se arrependeu apreensivo.

"Não! Você fez bem" Albus apertou sua mão, assegurando-o. "Eu não sei se conseguiria guardar isso só para mim, se soubesse..." o moreno admitiu ao se colocar no lugar de Scorpius. "Mas não deixa de ser assustador".

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas, de qualquer modo" Scorpius voltou ao assunto principal, "meu pai acha – não, apague isso – meu pai tem _certeza_ que meu avô vai tentar fazer o mesmo comigo, me pressionando para que eu me case com alguma garota de sangue puro, etc. Então ele me deixou avisado para esperar por isso, mas não dar atenção. Você vê, meu pai disse que vai me dar apoio, que é uma decisão minha e que ele não vai deixar que meu avô dirija a minha vida como dirigiu a dele. Foi por isso que ele me encorajou a lutar por você, Al".

Albus estava se sentindo um pouco zonzo. 'Muita informação!' seu cérebro gritava, espiralando pensamentos e possibilidades. Ele esfregou uma mão no rosto, como que para desfazer toda aquela confusão.

"Al...? Eu não fiz você mudar de idéia, fiz?" Scorpius deixou transparecer sua mortificação diante daquelas palavras.

Porém aquilo era impensável para Albus. Ele já estava mergulhado completamente em sua decisão, não havia como voltar atrás. Ainda tinha receios, mas não tinha dúvidas de que precisava tentar. '_Se você gosta dele, então faça dar certo!_' Albus lembrou-se das palavras do pai e se sentiu no dever de dissipar os temores do loiro.

"Claro que não" Albus garantiu, abraçando-o. "Nós vamos ter que lidar com qualquer coisa que vier a acontecer. Eu vou lutar por você também, Scorpie".

Scorpius procurou seus lábios e Albus se entregou para ele sem resistir, num beijo terno e cheio de promessas mútuas.

xXxXxXx

**Janeiro de 2023. 2ª semana.**

"Eu vou pegar os livros" Albus informou assim que eles colocaram as mochilas sobre a mesa.

Scorpius assentiu e se sentou, começando a retirar seus pertences da mochila. Eles estavam com alguns deveres atrasados. Os dois garotos até tinham tentado fazê-los em lugares mais reservados, mas aquilo havia se tornado totalmente contraproducente uma vez que eles acabavam se distraindo um com o outro e deixando o dever de lado para fazer coisas mais interessantes. Scorpius colocou a própria mochila de lado e alcançou a de Albus, tirando também seu tinteiro e pergaminho.

Alguém se sentou ao seu lado, colocando a mão em sua coxa.

"Al, eu não consigo achar a sua pena. Vai me dizer q..." Scorpius levantou os olhos e quase caiu da cadeira ao ver Roy Bessemer se inclinando sobre ele.

"Olá Scorpius" Roy exibiu os dentes em seu sorriso fácil e arrumou a franja. Roy tinha mudado um pouco desde que eles haviam terminado o namoro. O cabelo estava um pouco mais longo e repicado de uma maneira mais moderna. Ele também tinha crescido alguns centímetros a mais que Scorpius e encorpado um pouco, além da voz estar mais grave. "Posso falar com você por um minuto?"

Scorpius limpou a garganta e se mexeu, desalojando a mão do garoto em sua coxa enquanto procurava por Albus com os olhos.

"Potter está conversando com Morgan nesse exato momento" Roy informou. Aparentemente o corvinal já havia pensado em tudo, talvez até combinando com Fawcett para que distraísse Albus enquanto se aproximava.

"O que você quer?" Scorpius perguntou, mas tinha uma idéia do que seria.

"Uma segunda chance, Scorpius" Roy se aproximou um pouco mais e Scorpius podia sentir seu hálito de menta. "Eu sei que eu fui um idiota com você. Quero dizer, já faz o quê, dois anos? E você e Potter continuam apenas amigos. Eu devia ter perguntado, ao invés de tirar conclusões".

"Claro" Scorpius falou, curioso para ver até onde Roy se humilharia antes de estourar seu balão. "Que você foi um idiota" ele completou, fazendo um pouco da auto confiança do garoto falhar.

"Olhe, eu prometo que vai ser diferente, daqui para frente" Roy continuou, buscando a mão de Scorpius, que retirou a sua prontamente, aproveitando para se afastar um pouco mais. "Scorpius, pelo menos ouça o que eu tenho a dizer!"

"Eu estou escutando" o loiro informou. "Até onde eu sei você não fala com a mão. Então mantenha suas mãos para você, ok?"

Roy se afastou um pouco, visivelmente contrariado.

"Ouça, eu prometo até tentar ser amigo de Potter" Roy continuou. "E vou fazer o possível para conter o meu ciúme também. Sei que não posso querer tomar o lugar dele, afinal vocês são amigos desde sempre e..."

"Algum problema, Scorpie?"

Scorpius sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrê-lo quando Albus voltou, pousando dois livros na mesa com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e se sentando do outro lado do loiro. Tão perto que suas coxas estavam coladas. Scorpius conteve um sorriso quando Albus passou um dos braços pelos seus ombros como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Albus, entretanto, tinha os olhos grudados em Roy e não os desviou por um segundo sequer, o rosto sério e ameaçador. Scorpius sentiu algo inflar em seu peito ao ver aquele lado possessivo de Albus revelado.

"Eu só estava tendo uma palavrinha em particular com Scorpius, Potter" Roy se explicou, esforçando-se para parecer casual, apesar de encarar a mão por cima do ombro de Scorpius com visível desgosto.

"Já acabou?" Albus perguntou. "Nós temos muito que fazer".

"Eu já disse tudo o que tinha que dizer Scorpius" Roy olhou para Scorpius em expectativa. "O que _você_ tem a me dizer?"

"O que eu tenho a dizer para você?" Scorpius relaxou na cadeira de encontro a Albus e espalmou uma mão nada discretamente na coxa do moreno. "Obrigado por abrir meus olhos sobre o que eu sentia por Albus, Roy" Scorpius esperou as palavras fazerem efeito antes de continuar. "É claro que eu teria descoberto mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas graças a você foi mais cedo. Mas sinto dizer que você chegou um pouco tarde. Eu estava disponível até alguns dias atrás. Agora não estou mais".

Roy olhou de um para outro enquanto ensaiava o que dizer.

"Você está me dizendo que vocês estão juntos?" o corvinal perguntou, por fim.

"Ora, por que o espanto?" Albus perguntou maldoso. "Pelo que fiquei sabendo, você mesmo andou espalhando rumores a esse respeito. Nós apenas nos cansamos de ficar negando e fizemos valer as fofocas, não é mesmo, Scorpie?"

"Certamente Al".

Roy deu uma risada forçada.

"Está certo, talvez eu mereça ouvir isso. Mas se você não me quer de volta, Scorpius, você poderia ter apenas falado" Roy disse já se levantando. "Não precisava ficar mentindo desse jeito".

"Ah, Al, ele não está acreditando!" Scorpius riu e Albus o acompanhou.

"Talvez nós devêssemos mostrar a ele, então?" Albus ofereceu, se inclinando para um beijo, que Scorpius recebeu prontamente.

Eles ouviram mais de uma pessoa exclamar em surpresa, mas continuaram sem se importar com ninguém. Scorpius já nem se lembrava mais de Bessemer, quando Albus se afastou, olhando ao redor.

"Acho que nós colocamos ele para correr".

"Definitivamente".

"Tem certeza que esse dever não pode esperar até amanhã?"

"Absoluta" Scorpius falou pesaroso. "Mas eu prometo dar atenção somente a você depois que nós terminarmos, ok?"

"Ok" Albus concordou e cada um pegou um livro, sem ligar para as pessoas que apontavam e cochichavam. "Onde está a minha pena?"

"E você pergunta isso para mim?"

xXxXxXx

**Janeiro de 2023. 3ª semana.**

Não era novidade para ninguém que a escola inteira comentava sobre Albus e Scorpius. Mas as pessoas queriam ver com seus próprios olhos para acreditarem que, depois de tanto falatório, os dois haviam finalmente demonstrado seu afeto publicamente. Onde quer que eles estivessem, as pessoas ficavam encarando os dois em busca de algum gesto, alguma palavra, qualquer ação que indicasse que a cena na biblioteca não fora apenas um display para frustrar as tentativas de Roy de se reconciliar com Scorpius.

No entanto nem Albus nem Scorpius tinham a intenção de esconder nada de ninguém. Porém tampouco estavam dispostos a chamarem atenção para si mesmos, nem sentiam a necessidade de provar para o mundo que eles estavam juntos. Andavam abraçados por vezes, ou até mesmo de mãos dadas em algumas ocasiões, mas tentavam ser discretos quando havia alguém por perto. Até porque eles geralmente não conseguiam parar depois que começavam a se beijar.

"Nós devíamos ir" Albus afastou os lábios por tempo suficiente para falar, apesar de não fazer nenhum esforço para seguir o próprio conselho. Ele estava pressionando Scorpius contra a parede de uma passagem secreta, onde estariam escondidos dos olhares curiosos.

"Sim, nós devíamos" Scorpius falou, trazendo-o mais para perto e beijando seu pescoço.

"Hmm..." Albus aprovou e pressionou o quadril de encontro a Scorpius, causando um espasmo de prazer por todo o seu corpo. "Nós vamos perder o jantar desse jeito".

Scorpius fez um som de frustração ao finalmente soltar seu aperto nas vestes de Albus, que se afastou também relutante, encostando-se à parede ao seu lado. Eles estavam ofegantes e um pouco suados por causa das atividades recentes e do lugar fechado. Albus fechou os olhos, tentando normalizar os batimentos cardíacos e a pressão sanguínea.

Albus não se lembrava de ter ficado naquele estado de necessidade com Lyndsay. Ele se orgulhava por conseguir segurar seus hormônios a maior parte do tempo para não ofendê-la, apesar dela muitas vezes parecer implorar que ele perdesse o controle uma vez ou outra. Mas a passividade de Lyndsay não poderia ser comparada com o fogo de Scorpius. O loiro fazia questão de deixá-lo com o sangue fervendo usando a boca, a língua e os dentes em sua pele enquanto as mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Albus sem muita restrição.

Albus soltou um choramingo ao se dar conta de que aquela linha de pensamentos não era a mais recomendada se ele estava pretendendo ir até o Grande Salão para jantar. O moreno então tentou pensar em seus deveres, listando ingredientes de poções e imaginando a diretora McGonagall somente de lingerie. Albus fez uma careta com a imagem mental que criara, porém parecia estar funcionando.

"Ok" Scorpius respirou fundo mais algumas vezes, aparentemente também lutando para oxigenar o cérebro. "Vamos logo antes que eu decida comer você ao invés da comida".

Albus choramingou novamente quando toda a sua concentração foi lançada às favas, mas acabou acompanhando Scorpius para fora da passagem e em direção ao Grande Salão.

"Albus, o que é isso no seu pescoço?" Myrtes apontou assim que eles se sentaram.

"Cale essa boca, Myrtes" Albus falou por entre os dentes, lutando para esconder a possível marca com a capa.

"Ah, então foi desse lado que Scorpius chupou seu pescoço?" Myrtes falou gargalhando.

"Não havia marca nenhuma" assegurou Karen também sorrindo, apesar de ser mais discreta. "Mas acho que você acabou de se denunciar Al".

Até mesmo Scorpius riu depois daquela. Albus corou e manteve os olhos no prato, se servindo. Ele estava mesmo faminto.

"Por falar em marcas no pescoço" Scorpius comentou também se servindo. "Como vai Louis, Myrtes?"

"Eu não posso responder por ele, mas tenho a impressão de que Lu está passando muito bem, a julgar pela expressão dele depois dos nossos encontros" Myrtes falou atrevidamente.

"Ah, por favor, poupe-nos dos detalhes" Albus pediu.

"Albus, a melhor coisa que você me fez foi dar um pé na minha bunda" Myrtes falou inesperadamente. "Se metade do que aquela Corner e as amigas dela espalharam for verdade, eu definitivamente ficaria entediada com a sua... pureza, por assim dizer. Não sei como Scorpius não dá um jeito logo nessa sua caretice! Você tem dezesseis anos ou o quê?"

Albus a ignorou. Ele não precisava ficar se explicando para a garota. Talvez ele fosse mesmo careta, mas não queria apressar as coisas entre ele e Scorpius. Apesar que estava ficando mais difícil se segurar a cada dia que passava, quando eles tomavam banho no mesmo banheiro, dividiam o mesmo quarto e, por vezes, dormiam na mesma cama.

"Não ligue para o que ela diz" Scorpius falou, parecendo ler a confusão de pensamentos que as palavras de Myrtes haviam lhe causado. "O que nós temos é especial. Ela só está se divertindo com Louis".

Albus acenou afirmativamente e teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes para acalmar seu estômago subitamente revoltado. Onde fora parar aquele apetite de alguns momentos atrás?

"Al, nós temos que marcar o próximo treino" Scorpius falou. "As outras casas já estão reservando o campo, desse jeito só vai sobrar os piores horários".

"Eu vou falar com Madame Hoch depois do jantar" Albus falou distraído.

"Sabe, eu estive pensando..." Scorpius continuou a falar. "Acho que sei uma estratégia que vai funcionar perfeitamente contra a Corvinal..."

Sem que percebesse, Albus foi relaxando com a conversa sobre quadribol e quando deu por si já estava enchendo o prato novamente.

Assim que terminaram o jantar, os dois foram até a Sala dos Professores e reservaram os horários da quadra para os treinos com Madame Hooch. Depois passaram algum tempo na Sala Comunal da Sonserina jogando partidas de Snap Explosivo até a hora de dormir.

Albus vestiu o pijama e se deitou, chamando Lynx para cima da cama. Scorpius já estava deitado, apesar de ainda manter as cortinas abertas.

"Tá legal, já chega" Albus demorou a perceber que Lyan estava se dirigindo a eles. "Isso já está virando ofensa a minha inteligência" Lyan exclamou com as mãos na cintura olhando de um para o outro. "Vocês realmente pensam que nós não sabemos que vocês ficam escapando um para cama do outro durante a noite?"

Albus trocou um olhar com Scorpius, sem saber se eles deviam negar ou não. Porém Gusto se juntou a Lyan.

"É, caras, nós não somos idiotas".

"Por que vocês não juntam essas camas de uma vez?" perguntou Juniper.

"Ah, eu acho que eles preferem que a cama seja mais estreita para terem desculpa para ficarem mais agarradinhos" falou Lyan.

"Ah, eu não precisava dessa imagem mental" Gusto fez uma careta. "Ouçam, eu não me importo se vocês vão se agarrar escondidos ou não, contanto que eu não precise ouvir nem ver nada".

"É, vocês conhecem os feitiços de privacidade" Juniper concordou. "À prova de som, de interrupções, essas coisas..."

"Hmm... certo..." Albus falou enquanto Scorpius segurava a risada. "Acho que eu vou para a cama de Scorpius então".

"Também não precisa ficar anunciando" falou Lyan e Juniper tocou Albus da própria cama como se enxotasse um cachorro. "Vá de uma vez! Xô!"

Albus foi para a cama de Scorpius, deixando Lynx para trás. O amasso iria atrás dele mais tarde, se sentisse frio. Scorpius não se importava em ter que dividir a cama com o felino.

"Boa noite, caras" Scorpius falou e fechou as cortinas, lançando alguns feitiços em volta deles de modo que eles pudessem escutar os sons do lado de fora, mas seus colegas não escutariam sequer o que eles falassem. Além de também não conseguirem abrir as cortinas, caso tentassem. "Melhor assim".

Albus se aconchegou ao namorado, pousando a cabeça em seu peito e respirando o cheiro agradável de seu pijama. Scorpius beijou o topo de sua cabeça e alisou suas costas.

"Você não se importa mesmo com... com o que Myrtes disse?" Albus finalmente conseguiu perguntar o que o estava incomodando desde o jantar. "Sobre eu ser careta?"

"Você ainda não tirou isso da cabeça?" Scorpius reprovou. "Claro que eu não me importo, Al. Eu já disse o que penso. O que nós temos é diferente. Eu não tenho pressa, até porque, sei que nós ainda tempos muito tempo juntos pela frente".

"Hm..." Albus fez, mas Scorpius aparentemente percebeu que o moreno não estava totalmente convencido, pois continuou.

"É claro que eu sonho com o momento que nós vamos fazer amor, Al. Mas quero que seja especial, então não tem porque apressar as coisas. Vai acontecer naturalmente, sem que nenhum de nós se sinta pressionado, ok?"

"Ok" Albus soltou o ar que havia prendido nos pulmões, sentindo o próprio corpo reagir às palavras de Scorpius. Albus olhou para as calças do pijama de Scorpius e reparou que o loiro estava na mesma situação.

Albus umedeceu seus lábios, pensando na possibilidade de esticar a mão e...

Não, ele não teria coragem.

Ou teria?

Depois de alguns longos segundos daquela batalha mental, Albus finalmente se decidiu. Ele deixou a mão escorregar do peito de Scorpius numa carícia suave até enfiá-la debaixo da camisa do pijama. Scorpius soltou um som de aprovação e Albus passeou a mão pelos pêlos curtos e claros ao redor do umbigo, subindo até o tórax.

Albus levantou a cabeça e a apoiou num cotovelo, de modo que sua mão tivesse livre acesso. Daquele modo ele também poderia observar a expressão enlevada de Scorpius, que mordia o lábio inferior e o encarava nos olhos. Albus tateou um mamilo rígido, depois o outro, então deixou a mão escorregar para baixo de novo. Apreciou a firmeza e masculinidade dos músculos sob seus dedos. Não que Scorpius fosse musculoso. Ele era bastante magro e esguio, na verdade, mas seu corpo era bem mais firme do que o de qualquer garota seria.

Scorpius o puxou para um beijo enquanto Albus acariciava ao redor de seu umbigo. Ao mesmo tempo em que Albus enfiou a língua na boca de Scorpius, o moreno insinuou um dedo para dentro do cós da calça do pijama, fazendo com que Scorpius se afastasse para encará-lo nos olhos novamente.

"Al, você não tem que fazer..."

"Shh" Albus o silenciou colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios. "Eu não tenho. Mas e se eu quiser?"

"Então você pode tudo" Scorpius falou e Albus voltou a beijá-lo enquanto sua mão escorregava mais uma vez, deslizando por cima do pijama mesmo até encontrar o volume que procurava, ganhando um gemido de Scorpius em resposta.

Albus manteve sua mão parada, apertando levemente por sobre o tecido por alguns instantes, observando a expressão de Scorpius, procurando saber se estava surtindo o efeito que desejava. Quando encontrou o pedido que procurava na expressão do loiro, Albus começou a mover a mão lentamente, fazendo Scorpius se inquietar. O loiro copiou a posição de Albus, apoiando a cabeça em um cotovelo e copiou seus movimentos, iniciando por uma carícia debaixo da camisa do pijama que deixou Albus arrepiado desde a nuca até o tornozelo. Quando Scorpius finalmente deixou a mão se mover sobre a calça de seu pijama, foi a vez de Albus arfar e contorcer os dedos do pé.

Eles voltaram a se beijar enquanto se estimulavam. As mãos por vezes viajando pelas costas um do outro até voltar para as calças. Quando Albus enfiou a mão por baixo do cós da calça e da cueca de Scorpius, foi para vê-lo finalmente atingir o clímax somente com seu toque. Scorpius não fez nenhum som, apenas franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio inferior, mas Albus sentiu quando ele gozou.

Scorpius levou algum tempo para se recuperar, durante o qual Albus distribuiu beijos por seu rosto e alisou sua barriga. Quando Scorpius voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, Albus se entregou a suas carícias, ofegando ao sentir a mão do loiro envolvê-lo e estocar uma, duas, três vezes... Foi o que bastou.

A visão de Albus se turvou por alguns instantes, seus pensamentos desconexos, o sangue rugindo em seu ouvido. Ele relaxou em seguida, esparramado na cama.

"Tão lindo..." Scorpius sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Albus sorriu. E apagou em seguida.

xXxXxXx

**Fevereiro de 2023. 1ª semana.**

"Está bom por hoje, pessoal" Albus anunciou, rumando para o chão.

Scorpius o seguiu, desmontando de sua vassoura enquanto o restante do time fazia o mesmo. Havia alguma platéia durante o treino naquela noite, mas não era incomum, portanto ninguém estranhou.

"Mitchell, você parece péssimo" Albus reprovou. "Veja se consegue dormir antes do próximo treino!"

"Me desculpe, Al. Mas juro que não tem nada a ver com garotas" Aaron Mitchell falou sorrindo, apesar das bolsas escuras sob seus olhos.

"Sei..." Albus desconfiou recolhendo as bolas.

Scorpius já ia convocar os balaços quando percebeu uma careta de dor de Charlotte Palmer enquanto ela esfregava a mão na roupa freneticamente.

"O que há de errado, Palmer?" Scorpius perguntou se aproximando.

"Minhas mãos estão coçando desde o início do treino" a garota falou mostrando as mãos vermelhas de tanto coçar.

Scorpius analisou as mãos da garota, e então olhou para o cabo da vassoura e o bastão que ela ainda segurava na outra mão.

"Largue a vassoura" o loiro falou, sacando a varinha.

Palmer olhou das próprias mãos para a vassoura e de volta para Scorpius, sem entender.

"Ah, sua vassoura foi azarada!" Megan Thickey exclamou, também reconhecendo a brincadeira de mau gosto.

"Ahh!" Palmer largou a vassoura no chão e o taco, choramingando ao coçar as mãos furiosamente. "Está ficando pior".

"O que está acontecendo?" Albus se aproximou preocupado.

"A vassoura de Palmer foi azarada" Scorpius informou levitando a vassoura. "Só pode ser a vassoura, porque o taco ficou guardado o tempo todo. Thickey me ajuda a levar Palmer para a enfermaria? Deixe que eu cuido disso, Al" o loiro informou enquanto Thickey guiava uma Palmer agoniada rumo ao castelo.

"Mas..." Albus começou a protestar, porém Scorpius o interrompeu.

"Deixe comigo. Eu conheço o feitiço. Mas vou levar a vassoura para Madame Pomfrey checar. E o taco, só para garantir. Pode terminar de guardar as coisas, eu estarei de volta num segundo. Nott, você pode ajudar Albus com os balaços?"

Scorpius seguiu as garotas sem esperar pelas reclamações de Albus, levitando o taco e a vassoura à frente.

Madame Pomfrey fez alguns testes na vassoura e confirmou as suspeitas de Scorpius, lançando o contra-feitiço imediatamente. As palmas das mãos da garota, que pareciam estar em carne viva antes, melhoraram instantaneamente. Scorpius aplicou uma poção que a enfermeira indicou na vassoura e no taco também, para neutralizar qualquer efeito remanescente.

Não havia se passado mais de dez minutos quando Scorpius ia voltando para o campo. Ele tinha que devolver o taco antes que Albus fechasse tudo. Encontrou Nott no meio do caminho.

"Hey, se eu fosse você andaria mais rápido, Malfoy" Nott recomendou num tom sinistro. "Aquela ex de Potter, Corner, acabou de entrar no vestiário atrás dele".

Scorpius ficou com tanta raiva que nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer Nott, apenas apertou o passo em direção ao vestiário. Antes de entrar, porém, ele parou para escutar com o coração batendo forte por causa da adrenalina.

"... então é verdade, não é?" aquela voz chorosa era definitivamente a de Corner.

"Eu já disse que não me importo com o que você pense sobre isso, Lindy" Albus falou demonstrando um pouco de impaciência.

Scorpius cerrou os punhos ao redor do taco, enciumado por Albus ter usado o apelido da garota.

"Mas eu queria ouvir da sua boca para acreditar".

"Ótimo! Scorpius e eu estamos juntos. Agora, por favor, saia. Eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer.

"Mas, Al, deve haver algum engano! Você deve estar confuso! Ou está se deixando levar pelos outros! Porque, honestamente, eu nunca achei que você fosse gay, Albus, por isso entrei naquela droga de aposta! Foi você quem me beijou da primeira vez! Você não pode ter deixado de gostar de garotas de uma hora para a outra!"

"Lindy, por favor... eu não quero discutir isso com você. Você já mostrou que não vai aceitar o que quer que eu diga, então..."

"Então vamos, fale que você nunca gostou de mim!" Corner provocou, aumentando o tom da voz. "Fale com todas as letras que você não sentia nada quando me beijava ou quando..."

Scorpius já não podia mais suportar aquela conversa, portanto entrou. Corner parou de falar no exato momento em que o viu. Scorpius passou direto por ela, fazendo questão de olhá-la como se ela não passasse de um inseto e indo direto para o lado de Albus.

"Me desculpe por ter abandonado você com a arrumação, Al" Scorpius falou, enlaçando a cintura de Albus e beijando seus lábios. "O que foi que eu perdi?" o loiro fixou os olhos em Corner, que estava adquirindo um tom roxo.

"Nada, Scorpie. Lindy já estava de saída" Albus o trouxe para mais perto, também encarando a garota.

"Argh!" Corner rosnou antes de sair, com lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

Albus soltou o ar dos pulmões e Scorpius o abraçou.

"Obrigado" Albus falou contra seu pescoço. "Eu já estava perdendo a paciência com ela".

"Ah, nesse caso eu devia ter demorado um pouco mais" Scorpius se lamentou e Albus riu, mas o loiro podia dizer que ele não estava rindo de verdade. "Então, quer ajuda?"

"Não, eu já acabei" Albus confessou. "Só falta guardar esse taco. Mas não estou com pressa de sair, para dizer a verdade".

"Eu faço companhia para você" Scorpius beijou o pescoço do moreno, dando alguns passos para trás até trombar numa mesa. Scorpius pousou o taco na mesa e se sentou na beirada, mantendo Albus em pé entre seus joelhos.

"Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo! Como está Charlotte?" Albus perguntou, se deixando guiar.

"Está bem. Madame Pomfrey tomou conta de tudo num piscar de olhos. Ela já está pronta para outra".

Albus suspirou.

"Só espero que ninguém se meta a fazer essas brincadeiras no dia do jogo" o moreno falou preocupado.

"Ah, eles são sonserinos, não são estúpidos ao ponto de azarar um jogador do seu próprio time no dia da partida" Scorpius assegurou.

"É, acho que você tem razão. De qualquer forma, vou falar para ela ter mais cuidado onde coloca a vassoura".

"Eu digo o mesmo a você" Scorpius falou, trazendo o quadril de Albus de encontro ao seu e fazendo Albus rir, daquela vez de verdade. "Que tal você me beijar agora, hein?"

Scorpius não precisou sugerir duas vezes. Os lábios de Albus buscaram qualquer pedaço de pele ao alcance, iniciando calmos, porém se tornando mais exigentes à medida que o calor aumentava. Logo eles tinham despido os equipamentos de segurança do uniforme de quadribol, juntamente com a capa. Scorpius sorriu ao sentir as carícias da língua de Albus em seu pescoço. O moreno estava ficando muito bom naquilo. Scorpius passou as mãos pelas costas de Albus abaixo até alcançar seu traseiro e apertar, ganhando um gemido em resposta. Scorpius achou ter ouvido algum barulho distante, mas foi distraído quando as mãos de Albus abriram sua calça.

Albus estava ficando muito bom em várias coisas, na verdade. Scorpius arfou ao sentir os dedos um pouco gelados em sua pele quente e puxou levemente os cabelos de Albus, guiando-o para outro beijo. Scorpius alcançou o cós da calça de Albus também, porém congelou ao ouvir outro barulho, daquela vez mais próximo. Scorpius arregalou os olhos ao olhar para a porta do vestiário, flagrando não apenas uma, mas quatro garotas espiando. Elas gritaram ao serem surpreendidas e desapareceram, seus passos ecoando cada vez mais longe, junto com gritos excitados e risos.

"Então é verdade!" dizia uma delas.

"Você acha que Potter estava enfiando a mão..."

"Claro, você não viu a cara que o Malfoy fez?"

"Droga, eu devia ter trazido minha câmera..."

Enquanto isso, Albus e Scorpius praguejavam e fechavam as calças apressadamente. Scorpius se deu conta de que sua mente não havia registrado as garotas nas arquibancadas por causa de sua pressa em frustrar qualquer que fosse a intenção de Corner em ficar sozinha com Albus.

"Droga! Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça!" Albus se repreendeu.

"Qual delas?" perguntou Scorpius que não estava achando tudo tão trágico quanto Albus. "Hey, calma, poderia ser pior".

"Eu não vejo como!" Albus exclamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Bem, elas podiam ter trazido uma câmera" Scorpius falou e riu quando os olhos de Albus se arregalaram. "Al, não tem nem como elas terem visto muita coisa. Você estava de costas para elas, tampando boa parte do que aconteceu".

Albus respirou fundo, se acalmando.

"Ah, tanto faz" Albus se rendeu, recolhendo suas joelheiras e cotoveleiras. "O que é mais uma fofoca no meio de tantas?"

"Esse é o espírito" Scorpius também terminou de se recompor e eles guardaram o taco. Pegaram as vassouras, apagaram as luzes e fecharam o vestiário. "Mas nós sempre podemos continuar de onde paramos no dormitório".

"Ah, sim, por favor" Albus aceitou prontamente.

xXxXxXx

**Fevereiro de 2023. Dia de São Valentim.**

"Ah, finalmente!" Albus exclamou ao se jogar na cama. "Me desculpa Scorpie, mas eu não via a hora desse dia acabar".

Scorpius se juntou a ele na cama e fechou as cortinas, lançando os feitiços de sempre.

"Pense pelo lado bom, Al" o loiro falou. "Pelo menos agora todo mundo já sabe que nós estamos juntos e ninguém mais precisa ficar nos espionando".

"Bem, se isso realmente acontecer, então está ótimo" Albus suspirou. Eles haviam feito um passeio a Hogsmeade naquele dia. De mãos dadas, como qualquer casal fazia no Dia de São Valentim. Albus não conseguia entender porque todo mundo ficava encarando como se fosse alguma coisa tão extraordinária. Não era como se eles estivessem escondendo de alguém que estavam namorando.

"Eu também não via a hora do dia acabar" Scorpius admitiu alisando o peito de Albus por sob o pijama. "Não consegui ficar a sós com você o dia inteiro! Quando não era um bando de curiosos encarando, era um bando de sonserinos babões querendo apertar a sua mão por causa da vitória no jogo".

"Querendo apertar a _nossa_ mão, Scorpie" Albus corrigiu, fechando os olhos e saboreando a sensação da mão de Scorpius passeando por seu corpo. "Eu não venci a Corvinal sozinho".

Felizmente Scorpius tinha acertado sobre os sonserinos não tentarem nenhuma gracinha contra Charlotte nas vésperas do jogo. A garota havia sido de vital importância para os louváveis 230x30 pontos.

"Al?"

"Hm?"

"Posso tirar a sua roupa?" Scorpiu perguntou, fazendo Albus arregalar os olhos.

"Ahmm... acho que sim" Albus concordou depois de pensar por alguns segundos e não conseguir achar um motivo para sentir vergonha. Não era como se Scorpius não conhecesse seu corpo, afinal.

Scorpius ajoelhou na cama, se debruçando sobre Albus para retirar a camisa de seu pijama sem pressa. Em seguida Albus ajudou Scorpius a se livrar da sua também, alisando o peito de Scorpius sem nenhum empecilho. O loiro se debruçou para beijar a boca de Albus, descendo para o pescoço e seguindo para beijar cada centímetro de seu tórax. Albus se deixou ser acariciado, beijado, alisado, lambido, mordido, apertado até estar ofegante. Scorpius retirou as calças de ambos, em seguida. Junto com as cuecas.

Albus não tinha o costume de encarar o corpo de Scorpius, nem mesmo quando eles estavam se trocando ou tomando banho. Ele lançava alguns olhares furtivos, no máximo. Por isso ficou sem jeito ao ser surpreendido encarando. Scorpius apenas sorriu da maneira confiante de sempre, e voltou a explorar o corpo de Albus.

O moreno observou cheio de expectativa e ansiedade enquanto Scorpius fazia um caminho úmido pelo seu abdômen abaixo até que seu hálito estivesse suspenso sobre sua virilha. 'Não, ele não vai fazer isso' Albus pensou, ansioso. Como se tivesse lido seu pensamento, Scorpius ergueu os olhos e sorriu de lado. 'Oh, ele vai' Albus respondeu para si mesmo e se preparou.

Scorpius o abocanhou, fazendo Albus jogar a cabeça para trás, sua mente incapaz de registrar outra coisa que não o calor e umidade que o envolvia, a pressão quando o loiro sugava, a língua traçando caminhos tortuosos na pele sensível. Albus agarrou o lençol com força, desejando ter algo para morder para não gritar. Em vez disso, o que escapou de sua boca foi um longo gemido de aprovação, seguido pela respiração ofegante. Ele teria se perdido nos primeiros segundos daquilo se não estivesse tão relutante em permitir que tudo acabasse tão rápido.

"Scorpius..."

"Hmm...?" veio a resposta vibrante. Literalmente.

Albus estava suando de tanto esforço para retardar seu alívio. Scorpius finalmente entendeu, soltando-o e terminando com a mão o que tinha começado com a boca. Albus gozou com outro longo gemido. Scorpius beijou a testa suada de Albus enquanto este tentava normalizar a respiração.

"Eu sou louco por você, Al" Scorpius declarou, as mãos ainda alisando seu corpo. "Eu lembro de quando meu pai desconfiou pela primeira vez que eu gostava de você. Eu disse a ele que não, porque você era muito magrelo!" Scorpius riu de si mesmo. "Agora olhe para você! Como você pode ter ficado tão delicioso desse jeito?"

"Ah, corta essa..." Albus falou, dispensando o comentário com um aceno de mão.

"Estou falando sério! Ou você pensa que não deixa muita gente de queixo caído com esse seu jeitinho de menino por debaixo desse corpão? Eu é quem sou o magrelo agora" Scorpius falou apontando para as próprias costelas.

"Está perfeito assim" Albus falou, finalmente se rendendo a apreciar o corpo do loiro sem nenhuma reserva. "Eu gosto. De verdade".

Scorpius não protestou quando Albus inverteu as posições, passando a distribuir beijos pela pele pálida e suave, apreciando os músculos se tencionando conforme ele provocava.

"Al, eu não vou agüentar muito" Scorpius confessou.

Albus queria devolver a experiência, portanto se apressou em abaixar-se para distribuir beijos na virilha e na parte interna da coxa do loiro, que chegou a dizer que Albus não precisava fazer aquilo, mas Albus queria. E quando se decidia por fazer algo, o moreno não sossegava até chegar ao fim.

Albus fechou a boca ao redor de Scorpius, observando o loiro encará-lo de volta em enlevo enquanto repetia o que o loiro havia feito nele momentos atrás. Albus achou que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, a julgar pela expressão de Scorpius. Mas teve uma ponta de receio quando Scorpius alcançou sua mão e o puxou para cima.

No entanto, Scorpius não tinha nada a reclamar. Apenas trouxe Albus para um beijo enquanto guiava a mão do moreno para onde sua boca havia estado momentos atrás. Logo o loiro estava se derramando na mão de Albus.

Scorpius os limpou com um aceno de varinha e eles se aconchegaram um ao outro sob as cobertas sem se importar em vestir novamente os pijamas.

"Hmm... feliz Dia de São Valentim?" Albus falou e Scorpius riu, trazendo-o mais para perto.

xXxXxXx

**Março de 2023. 2ª semana.**

Assim que passou pela abertura da passagem secreta, Scorpius foi puxado até estar pressionando o corpo de Albus contra a parede – provavelmente coberta de poeira e teias de aranha. Albus aparentemente estava tão excitado que não queria perder tempo nem lançando um _Lumus_. Não que Scorpius estivesse reclamando. Ele podia se virar bem somente com o tato.

"Calma, Al, me deixe tirar..." Scorpius falou, lutando para tirar a mochila das costas enquanto Albus beijava seu pescoço e lutava com seu cinto.

"Ah, você devia ter pensado nisso antes de ficar lambendo aquela pena daquele jeito insinuante" Albus falou ofegante, lutando contra o próprio cinto depois de ter aberto as calças de Scorpius.

O loiro riu. Ele tinha presenteado Albus com algumas penas comestíveis no sabor de menta, mas Albus ficava regulando tanto para comê-las que ainda não tinha acabado com todas. Scorpius havia se apossado de uma na aula de História da Magia e aproveitara para provocar Albus durante quase toda a aula exaustiva.

"Eu estava entediado" Scorpius se justificou, mas seu riso morreu quando a mão quente de Albus o envolveu. "Se você está tentando me fazer ficar arrependido, Al, receio dizer que não está funcionando. E eu definitivamente não vou ajoelhar nesse chão empoeirado para fazer com você o que estava fazendo com a pena".

"Eu não me importo" Albus murmurou. "Contanto que você dê um jeito na minha situação. E prometa fingir que eu sou aquela pena em um futuro próximo, claro".

Albus não esperou que ele respondesse, apenas colou sua boca na de Scorpius num beijo exigente e incitante. Scorpius retribuiu os movimentos delirantes que a mão de Albus estava fazendo. Albus apoiou a cabeça contra a parede, expondo o pescoço para Scorpius, que aproveitou para chupar e lamber a região logo abaixo da orelha, sentindo os pêlos da nuca do moreno se arrepiarem sob seus dedos.

Albus chegou ao clímax primeiro, sua mão se esquecendo de seu objetivo por alguns segundos enquanto ele aproveitava o momento ao máximo. Scorpius deu esse tempo a ele, beijando seu rosto enquanto isso. Fez uma anotação mental para lembrar Albus de se barbear, pois sua face já estava ficando áspera novamente. Alguns intermináveis segundos depois, Scorpius estava se empurrando contra a mão do moreno para lembrá-lo de sua tarefa não finalizada. Albus continuou, rápido e preciso, fazendo Scorpius estremecer e seus joelhos fraquejarem quando ele atingiu também o ápice.

"Eu adoro penas de menta" Scorpius comentou se apoiando contra Albus.

"O que há de errado comigo, Scorpie?" Albus choramingou. "Eu sobrevivi por dezesseis anos sem nada remotamente parecido com sexo – quatro meses dos quais eu tive uma namorada totalmente entregue – e agora não consigo agüentar nem um dia inteiro?"

Scorpius riu novamente do drama de seu namorado. Seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a pouca luz e ele podia divisar os contornos de um lado do rosto de Albus.

"Arrependido de ter cedido aos meus encantos?" o loiro perguntou tentando soar magoado.

Albus sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha. Scorpius se sentiu capaz de ronronar enquanto se inclinava de encontro ao carinho. Albus tinha aquele efeito nele.

"E pensar que você poderia ter tido meu primeiro beijo também..." Albus falou, levemente melancólico.

Scorpius deu de ombro.

"Eu me conformo em estrear o resto" o loiro falou sugestivo.

"Ok, acho melhor nós irmos, ou vamos perder o almoço" Albus falou, arrumando as roupas. "Hmm... você lembra aquele feitiço para desamassar roupa, certo?"

"Claro" Scorpius acenou a varinha para ambos, alisando suas roupas impecavelmente. "Eu sempre soube que esse feitiço era mais útil do que aparentava".

Enquanto saíam discretamente da passagem secreta, Scorpius se lembrou de comentar sobre a barba de Albus. No entanto teve uma idéia melhor.

xXxXxXx

"Hinkypunk" Scorpius falou ao se sentar ao lado de Albus na mesa de jantar.

"Do que você acabou de me chamar?" Albus perguntou ultrajado.

Scorpius rolou os olhos, divertido.

"Essa é a senha do Banheiro dos Monitores" Scorpius informou levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Oh..." Albus exclamou, então arregalou os olhos. "Ohh! Como você conseguiu?"

"Você não viu que eu estava falando com seu primo Louis agora mesmo?" Scorpius perguntou com naturalidade.

"Sim, mas o que você fez para convencê-lo a passar a senha assim, do nada!" Albus desconfiou.

"Nada. Só perguntei" Scorpius deu de ombros, e Albus estreitou os olhos incrédulo. "É sério! Eu perguntei, ele respondeu, fácil assim! Ele nem fez perguntas nem nada! Ora, o que você pensou, que eu o chantageei ou coisa do tipo?"

"É... coisa do tipo" Albus ainda não estava acreditando, mas resolveu deixar quieto. De qualquer forma, a perspectiva de tomar um banho com Scorpius naquela piscina o deixou com muita coisa para pensar. E ficar ansioso não ajudava em nada com seu apetite.

Eles levantaram os olhos dos pratos alguns minutos depois ao ouvir uma comoção. Myrtes e Louis estavam tendo uma discussão, pelo que os ânimos exaltados pareciam indicar. Myrtes acusava Louis de dar bola para outras garotas. Louis tentava se defender, dizendo que as garotas simplesmente não podiam ser culpadas por ficarem caidinhas por ele, mas aquele argumento apenas enfureceu Myrtes ainda mais e ela acabou mandando o primo de Albus enfiar suas pobres admiradoras num lugar não muito agradável, dando as costas a Louis em seguida, seus saltos ecoando no Grande Salão enquanto ela saía tempestivamente.

Albus olhou para Scorpius, que deu de ombros como se dissesse: 'Eu disse que não ia durar, não disse?'. Mas Albus não pode deixar de se sentir mal pelos dois.

Pouco tempo depois Albus e Scopius estavam entrando no Banheiro dos Monitores com suas mochilas.

"Ahh, como eu senti falta disso..." Scorpius exclamou saudoso. Ele colocou a mochila no chão e foi direto para as torneiras, ligando as que mais gostava. Uma delas, a que Albus achava essencial, fazia minúsculas bolhas de ar brotarem na água em direção a superfície, fazendo uma massagem relaxante. Outra exalava um vapor perfumado.

Albus observou com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto Scorpius corria de um lado para o outro abrindo torneiras e brincando com bolhas de sabão coloridas. Fazia lembrar o garotinho que ele fora um dia. Mas então sua postura mudou de um momento para outro, de infantil para sedutor. Scorpius fixou os olhos em Albus enquanto se despia lenta e provocantemente.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto apreciava o show. Se uma pessoa podia ser presa por excesso de confiança, essa pessoa era Scorpius.

"Sua vez" Scorpius falou quando estava completamente nu.

Albus pensou em protestar, mas acabou se rendendo. Largou a mochila no chão, depois tirou a capa e começou a puxar a gravata lentamente, olhando para Scorpius e tentando adivinhar se ele estava achando aquilo tão patético quanto Albus estava. Mas o loiro o encarava como se o devorasse com os olhos, e aquilo fez com que Albus continuasse, ainda que tímido.

Quando só o que faltava era a roupa de baixo, Scorpius não agüentou e o beijou, retirando a peça com as próprias mãos, aproveitando para deslizar as mãos pelo seu corpo.

"Hmm... Você me deixa louco, você sabe" o loiro murmurou no ouvido de Albus antes de solta-lo. "Agora, já para a banheira! Eu vou pegar as coisas para barbear você".

Albus obedeceu, aliviado. Detestava se barbear. Não tinha muita intimidade com a navalha e sempre acabava se cortando. Scorpius se juntou a ele depois de colocar seus utensílios na borda da piscina. Eles aproveitaram alguns amassos ensaboados antes de o loiro se tornar totalmente profissional com a navalha.

"Pronto" Scorpius falou ao terminar, passando o rosto no de Albus e suspirando. "É assim que eu gosto..."

Albus aproveitou para abraçá-lo, coisa que estivera doido para fazer desde que Scorpius havia se sentado totalmente nu na borda da banheira para barbeá-lo. O loiro não perdeu tempo para enlaçar sua cintura e o pescoço com pernas e braços. Albus testou primeiro se conseguia suportar seu peso, então o suspendeu totalmente, trazendo-o para a água onde a baixa gravidade ajudou. Quando Albus mergulhou, trouxe Scorpius para o fundo junto com ele, mas o loiro continuava firmemente agarrado a ele quando eles emergiram, cobertos de espuma. Eles se olharam nos olhos.

"Posso cuidar de você agora?" Albus perguntou, apertando as nádegas de Scorpius.

"Sinta-se a vontade" Scorpius falou, beijando-o.

Albus alisou seu abdômen numa provocação antes de deixar a mão deslizar mais para baixo, a água e o sabão deixando tudo mais escorregadio e delicioso. Em algum momento, Scorpius desistiu de beijá-lo e jogou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço. Albus se surpreendeu ao não sentir o gosto do sabão, apesar da pele do loiro estar escorregadia.

"Al" quando Scorpius voltou a encará-lo, ele tinha os olhos escurecidos, as íris reduzidas a meros contornos para as pupilas dilatadas. "Eu preciso de mais, Al" ele apontou para uma das torneiras. "Me leve até lá".

Albus fez o que Scorpius pediu e observou enquanto o loiro abria a torneira de modo que somente um fio de uma substancia viscosa se derramasse dela. Xampu, a julgar pelo aroma familiar de menta. Scorpius guiou os dedos de Albus para o líquido e aproximou os lábios do ouvido do moreno. Suas próximas palavras fizeram Albus se arrepiar, não apenas pelo hálito tocando a pele sensível sob seu ouvido.

"Coloque os dedos dentro de mim, Al. Por favor" Scorpius pediu.

Albus engoliu em seco, mas concordou.

"Me diga o que fazer" Albus pediu inseguro, e Scorpius instruiu.

Primeiro Albus fez com que o namorado relaxasse com carícias, depois inseriu um dedo com cuidado, observando atentamente como Scorpius reagia. O loiro, que ainda sustentava o próprio corpo no de Albus com braços e pernas, lambeu os lábios, sua expressão não traindo nem o mínimo sinal de dor. Albus começou a mover o dedo, para dentro, para fora e para dentro de novo.

"Mais" Scorpius pediu e Albus mergulhou os dedos no fluxo de xampu novamente antes de inserir outro dedo, daquela vez observando a testa do loiro franzir por um momento até ele se acostumar. Albus repetiu os movimentos, encantado com a pressão e o calor que envolviam seus dedos. Por vezes, quando a água lavava boa parte do lubrificante, Albus voltava a untar os dedos para que eles deslizassem com mais facilidade. Quase esqueceu de estocar com a outra mão, mas Scorpius lembrou-o ao se empurrar contra ele.

Scorpius parecia totalmente agoniado de tanto prazer num instante, e no outro ele estava gozando, seus braços e pernas relaxando seu aperto ao redor do moreno. Albus se sentia uma corda esticada, depois de assistir aturdido como aquilo parecera ser extasiante para Scorpius. Alisou as costas do loiro, tentando conter o próprio orgasmo. Mas sua mente custava a deixar de antecipar como seria estar _dentro_ de Scorpius.

Scorpius se soltou dele, mergulhando em seguida. Quando voltou a ficar em pé, foi para carregar Albus até a borda da piscina, fazendo com que este se sentasse.

"Hm, você está mais apetitoso que uma pena de menta, Al" Scorpius falou antes de se debruçar sobre o quadril de Albus, lambendo, sugando e chupando como fizera com a pena nas aulas da manhã.

Albus agarrou os cabelos do namorado sem remorso, tomando cuidado para não puxa-los demais. Mas era difícil se concentrar quando a língua de Scorpius estava fazendo maravilhas e ele não conseguiu nem mesmo avisar antes de se derramar em sua boca.

Scorpius engasgou e Albus passou os próximos cinco minutos se desculpando, fazendo o loiro rir e tranqüiliza-lo, dizendo que não tinha pelo que se desculpar.

"Eu ainda prefiro você, à pena, Al" Scorpius assegurou, aparentemente se divertindo com o remorso de Albus.

xXxXxXx

**Abril de 2023. Dia 1º.**

Scorpius riscou mais alguns números no seu pergaminho de rascunho, com uma ruga de concentração na testa. Havia alguma falha em seu cálculo, mas ele não conseguia encontrar onde estava falhando. Começou tudo novamente, observando pelo canto do olho Albus largar a pena, tirar os óculos e se espreguiçar, olhando ao redor. O loiro meneou a cabeça. Aquilo significava que Albus estava desistindo do dever por aquela noite. Mas Scorpius não poderia culpá-lo, pois já fazia quase duas horas que eles estavam numa das mesas da sala comunal da Sonserina fazendo deveres de Aritmancia.

Scorpius voltou a se concentrar no cálculo. Queria terminar pelo menos mais aquele problema antes de poder dormir, mas estava difícil se concentrar quando a perna de Albus estava balançando impacientemente ao seu lado. Scorpius riscou novamente seus números, respirando fundo. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e se preparou para começar novamente.

Parou com a pena a centímetros do pergaminho quando Albus se inclinou para cochichar algo em seu ouvido.

"Eu quero fazer amor com você Scorpie".

Scorpius levantou a cabeça de imediato, pousando a pena lentamente na mesa enquanto perscrutava o rosto de Albus em busca de algum sinal de que aquilo não passava de uma pegadinha do Dia da Mentira. Uma provocação para fazê-lo perder o interesse no dever, talvez? Bem, estava funcionando. Exceto que Albus não parecia estar brincando.

"O quê?" Scorpius perguntou, mesmo tendo entendido perfeitamente.

Albus sorriu timidamente, a cor vibrante de seus olhos ainda mais destacada pelo brilho que os envolvia. O moreno esticou a mão até tocar a coxa de Scorpius numa carícia que prometia mais do que fazia.

"Eu quero fazer amor com você. Essa noite" Albus falou, esperando por alguma resposta ainda que não houvesse feito nenhuma pergunta. Scorpius balançou a cabeça em concordância, não confiando em sua voz naquele momento. "Mas eu não queria que fosse no dormitório" Albus continuou. "O que você acha de nós passarmos a noite na Sala Precisa?"

"Ok" Scorpius concordou, sua voz um breve resmungo. Porém Albus se deu por satisfeito com a resposta, começando a recolher suas coisas.

Scorpius ainda ficou algum tempo sem reação, sua mente trabalhando loucamente apesar de quase todo o seu sangue estar fluindo na direção contrária ao cérebro. Quando Albus o encarou com hesitação, Scorpius finalmente acordou se obrigando a guardar também seus pertences. Scorpius não tinha mais condição nenhuma de pensar em Aritmancia aquela noite.

Eles foram para o dormitório e Scorpius podia dizer que Albus estava nervoso pela maneira como ele mordia a parte interna da boca. Começaram a pegar algumas coisas de que precisariam. Roupas limpas para vestir na manhã seguinte, a Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto para alguma eventualidade. Scorpius olhou para o próprio pijama dobrado dentro do malão e dispensou-o com um aceno de mão. Não precisaria dele. Mas lembrou-se de pegar o lubrificante com que seu pai o havia presenteado no Natal juntamente com algumas camisinhas. O loiro julgou que não precisaria das camisinhas, uma vez que ambos eram virgens - e definitivamente não havia risco de Scorpius engravidar.

Pelo menos aquela condição de ambos estava prestes a mudar e só o pensamento trazia um friozinho na barrida de Scorpius. Lançou um feitiço _Tempus_, concluindo que faltava alguns minutos ainda para o toque de recolher. O loiro olhou a gaveta do criado-mudo onde sabia estar seu relógio de pulso abandonado. Já fazia tanto tempo que não o usava que sempre se esquecia de consultá-lo. Perguntou-se porque deixara de usá-lo. Não se lembrava, mas achava que tinha algo a ver com Albus.

"Pronto?" Albus perguntou ainda hesitante ao ver Scorpius perdido em pensamentos.

O loiro sorriu tentando tranqüilizá-lo antes de ambos seguirem de volta para a sala comunal. Assim que a passagem se abriu para o corredor, Albus quase trombou com alguém. Scorpius gemeu ao reconhecer os cabelos castanhos um pouco encaracolados de Ethan.

"Ah, não me digam que vão dar uma voltinha" Ethan falou falsamente chocado, olhando para as mochilas que ambos carregavam. "E parece que vão demorar a voltar, não é mesmo?"

Scorpius trocou um olhar com Albus, como se um pudesse encontrar a resposta de como reagir estampada na face do outro.

"Não se preocupem" Ethan continuou e Scorpius já começou a se preocupar. No entanto Ethan saiu do caminho "Eu não vou contar a ninguém. Até porque as regras não se aplicam a vocês dois, não é mesmo? Aproveitem. Enquanto podem" ele virou as costas e se afastou sem dar tempo para os dois responderem.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" Albus perguntou desconfiado enquanto ambos se afastavam.

"Provavelmente só está tentando fazer nós dois pensarmos que ele sabe de algo que nós não sabemos" Scorpius deu de ombros, tentando parecer despreocupado. Mas a verdade era que tinha quase certeza de que Ethan realmente tinha alguma carta na manga.

Albus retirou o Mapa da mochila para dar uma espiada.

"Caminho livre por enquanto" Albus concluiu, enfiando o Mapa no bolso.

Scorpius procurou a mão de Albus num gesto automático. Eles caminharam pelos corredores em silêncio, até atingirem o quinto andar, quando Albus falou.

"Hmm... você escolhe como vai querer o quarto? Ou quer que eu escolha?"

"Deixe comigo" Scorpius falou e começou a imaginar. Queria não estar tão nervoso, para poder pensar nos detalhes, mas no fim até que não ficou ruim.

Quando eles abriram a porta que se materializou, Albus ficou boquiaberto. Provavelmente com o tamanho da cama com lençóis verdes e brancos, almofadas grandes, a iluminação na medida certa, nem claro nem escuro demais. Tudo muito mais simples do que Scorpius gostaria, mas de qualquer forma, eles estariam entretidos demais um com o outro para ficar apreciando os detalhes do ambiente.

Scorpius pousou a mochila numa cômoda e Albus fez o mesmo.

"Hmm... Adorei" Albus falou tentando parecer casual e falhando.

O loiro sentiu a textura dos lençóis e suspirou. Aquilo sim eram lençóis. Não aqueles tecidos baratos que os elfos vestiam nas camas dos alunos. Scorpius também testou os travesseiros e ficou satisfeito com a maciez das plumas.

"É, não está mal" Scorpius concluiu. Procurou a lareira que devia estar em algum lugar... "Ali" falou para si mesmo e conjurou um pequeno fogo. Não estava muito frio, mas um pouquinho mais de calor até que faria bem para relaxar os nervos. "Pronto".

Scorpius convocou o lubrificante de dentro de sua mochila, pousando-o no criado-mudo e olhando para Albus com uma sobrancelha levantada. Albus estava mordendo as partes internas da bochecha novamente. E limpando as mãos – provavelmente suadas – na capa. Scorpius meneou a cabeça. Albus já não parecia mais ter toda aquela coragem de quando fizera a proposta alguns minutos antes. O que se provou certo quando ele falou.

"Scorpie... hmm... se você não quiser, nós podemos deixar para outro dia. Nós podemos só fazer... você sabe, o de sempre. Quero dizer, não depende só da minha vontade..."

Scorpius sorriu, se sentando na beirada da cama e chamando Albus com um aceno ao invés de responder. Albus foi até ele, se sentando ao seu lado. Scorpius apreciou por um momento as sombras instáveis causadas pelo fogo dançando no rosto preocupado do moreno, fazendo sua testa parecer ainda mais vincada. O loiro se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Albus suavemente. Então puxou a mão do moreno, pousando-a sobre o lado esquerdo de seu peito.

"Eu também estou nervoso Al" Scorpius falou calmamente. "Mas isso não me faz deixar de querer você. Então, por que não agora?"

Albus estava subitamente ofegante, depois daquelas palavras. Como se elas tivessem feito com que suas dúvidas se dissipassem e sua confiança retornasse de uma só vez. O moreno se inclinou para um beijo quase desesperado, embrenhando os dedos pelos cabelos de Scorpius, que também segurou o rosto dele de encontro ao seu.

Eles pareceram ter entrado num acordo para agir com a naturalidade e intimidade de sempre, despindo um ao outro peça por peça. Sem pressa nem cobrança, apenas acariciando nos lugares certos. Quando Scorpius tirou a última peça de roupa de Albus, eles engatinharam para o meio da cama, abrindo espaço entre os lençóis. Eles se abraçaram, ajoelhados, as mãos passeando pelo corpo um do outro com familiaridade e precisão, seus quadris se pressionando, as bocas exigindo.

Scorpius traçou a curva das nádegas de Albus com a ponta dos dedos, num reconhecimento delicioso. Suas mãos conheciam o formato exato de cada pedaço daquele corpo, a textura, a forma como reagia ao seu toque. Era inebriante ter alguém pertencendo a ele daquela maneira e também pertencer a esse alguém.

Scorpius deitou-se, puxando o moreno sobre si. Céus, como ele queria Albus! Duvidava que algum dia iria desejar alguém da maneira como o desejava. Albus se inclinou sobre ele, beijando, acariciando, apalpando. O corpo do loiro também reconhecia o formato daquela mão, sua textura, seus calos, a firmeza de seu toque...

O loiro esticou o braço para alcançar o lubrificante e entregou-o para Albus, ambos com a respiração rápida.

"Você sabe o que fazer" Scorpius falou com um meio sorriso, ao que Albus acenou positivamente.

Albus já o havia estimulado várias vezes com os dedos, portanto já estava bastante treinado para aquele momento, apesar de seus dedos tremerem um pouco quando ele alcançou o frasco. Scorpius observou quando ele espalhou generosamente o lubrificante nos dedos depois de se posicionar entre suas pernas dobradas, encarando-o atentamente.

Os dedos de Albus estavam gelados quando espalharam a substância viscosa tentadoramente. Scorpius inconscientemente imitou com a língua o desenho circular que os dedos de Albus faziam, lambendo os próprios lábios em antecipação. Ele já estava quase implorando quando o primeiro dedo escorregou para dentro com facilidade. A sensação causada pelo entra e sai do dedo fez com que Scorpius pedisse pelo segundo dedo. Albus foi tão cuidadoso e Scorpius estava tão excitado que quase não sentiu dor. O terceiro foi um tanto incômodo no começo, mas a necessidade que sentia de mais era maior. E Albus ainda fez questão de curvar os dedos, pois já sabia onde encontrar o ponto que fazia Scorpius delirar.

"Ahh" Scorpius fez, arqueando as costas e se contorcendo de prazer. "Agora, Al. Por favor. Por favor..." Scorpius implorou quando Albus continuou tocando-o no mesmo lugar.

O moreno tirou os dedos obedientemente, alcançou o lubrificante ainda mais trêmulo do que antes e espalhou o líquido sobre si mesmo, ainda não se importando em economizar. Scorpius o encarou nos olhos quando ele voltou a se posicionar e acenou um encorajamento. Albus se deixou escorregar lentamente.

Muito mais do que um incômodo, aquilo fez com que Scorpius ardesse de dentro para fora. Porém, nenhum deles desviou ou fechou os olhos, um preocupado em assistir a reação do outro. Scorpius tinha certeza de que estava fazendo uma careta de dor. Mas qualquer coisa compensava o prazer estampado na face de Albus, seus lábios se abrindo, a respiração vindo em arfadas curtas e rápidas, os olhos perdendo levemente o foco, parecendo prestes a fechar, o suor brotando sobre seu lábio superior, o cabelo grudando na testa...

Albus finalmente fechou os olhos, sem se mover, seu aperto firme no quadril de Scorpius, mantendo-o imóvel. Mais do que fazer com que o loiro se acostumasse, Scorpius desconfiava que Albus estava lutando para recuperar o controle. Scorpius alcançou uma de suas mãos e guiou-a até seus lábios, beijando-a ternamente.

Quando Albus abriu os olhos, eles estavam brilhantes e determinados. Scorpius se empurrou contra ele para mostrar que também estava pronto. Albus não esperou que o namorado pedisse, apenas começou a se mover num ritmo lento e torturante, cada vez mais fundo, cada vez um pouco mais rápido.

Albus gemeu e mudou de posição. Scorpius gritou quando sentiu um espasmo de prazer. A realização de que tinha atingido a próstata do loiro fez com que Albus acelerasse, murmurando incoerências. Ou talvez suas palavras parecessem incoerentes a Scorpius, que não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa que não suas próprias sensações que ameaçavam engoli-lo a qualquer momento. Estava muito perto. Muito perto mesmo.

Mas Albus chegou primeiro, diminuindo o ritmo enquanto gemia longa e profundamente. Scorpius nem parou para pensar, apenas enfiou a mão entre seus corpos, levando a si mesmo a um orgasmo intenso, quase esmagador de tão bom.

Quando voltou a ouvir e pensar corretamente, Scorpius tomou consciência de que Albus se desculpava entre beijos em seu queixo e pescoço.

"Me desculpe, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo... Eu apenas não _consegui_ segurar por mais tempo, eu..."

"Hey, shh, calma" Scorpius segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. "Pelo que você esta se desculpando? Por me dar o melhor momento da minha vida?"

"Não, eu estraguei tudo..." Albus fez bico.

"Claro que não. Você foi maravilhoso". Scorpius assegurou.

"Mas poderia ter sido melhor se eu não tivesse perdido o controle desse jeito e..."

"Bem, a perfeição vem com a prática" Scorpius levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e sorriu ao finalmente arrancar um sorriso do moreno. "Foi perfeito. Pare de se desculpar, ou então você vai acabar estragando tudo mesmo".

"Me des... errr..." Albus se interrompeu em tempo. "Ok. Então eu prometo que a próxima vez vai ser ainda melhor".

"Melhor assim" Scorpius o trouxe para um abraço, onde Albus ficou até relaxar sob os carinhos do loiro, que começava a achar desconfortável o peso sobre seu tronco, apesar de estar relutante em pedir que o moreno saísse.

Não precisou pedir, entretanto. Albus rolou para o lado, seus movimentos já um pouco letárgicos quando ele alcançou a varinha no criado mudo e limpou-os, aproveitando para convocar o frasco de lubrificante que havia se perdido em algum lugar da imensa cama. Albus puxou os lençóis sobre ambos e colou o próprio corpo às costas de Scorpius, que se aconchegou de encontro ao seu calor.

"Você está bem?" Albus perguntou junto ao ouvido de Scorpius, envolvendo sua cintura possessivamente com um braço.

"Sim" Scorpius respondeu. Estava um pouco dolorido, mas nada que o impedisse de dormir perfeitamente bem.

Albus depositou um beijo em seu ombro e respirou profundamente. Scorpius dormiu quase de imediato.

xXxXxXx

**Junho de 2023, 3ª semana.**

Albus deitou ao lado de Scorpius, ofegante. Preocupou-se apenas em recuperar o fôlego e sentir a temperatura do corpo baixar, o suor dando lugar ao friozinho característico das masmorras, mesmo no verão. Scorpius estava certo ao dizer que a perfeição vinha com a prática. Pelo menos no que se referia a sexo. Quando Albus achava que não tinha como melhorar, sempre se surpreendia. Scorpius também não parecia ter do que reclamar, a julgar pela maneira como ele reagia, implorava, exigia e tomava. O loiro conseguia deixar Albus confiante o bastante para se soltar, fazendo com que tudo parecesse tão natural e perfeito...

Albus aproveitou para encarar o perfil tranqüilo de Scorpius, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados, a respiração se acalmando gradualmente.

"O que você está olhando?" Scorpius perguntou de repente.

"Como você sabe se eu estou olhando pra você?" Albus perguntou, divertido.

"Eu posso sentir o seu olhar. Ele desgasta a minha pele de tanto que você encara" Scorpius falou, sorrindo e finalmente abrindo os olhos.

Albus apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo para poder observá-lo melhor. Não havia muita iluminação no quarto, mas a pouca luz fazia seus olhos cinzentos brilharem. Scorpius lambeu os lábios, atraindo os olhos do moreno para lá. Seus lábios eram finos e delicados, e a pele lisa de seu queixo era coberta por pêlos loiros, finos e curtos, quase invisíveis. Albus não se cansava de olhar.

"Você não vai me deixar dormir mesmo?" Scorpius perguntou, a voz um pouco pastosa de sono.

"Eu já estou com saudades, só de pensar nas férias, Scorpie" Albus confessou. "Tem certeza que nós não podemos aparatar direto para o quarto um do outro?"

"Bem, nossos pais com certeza perceberiam se nós fizéssemos isso".

Albus gemeu de frustração. Eles haviam tido aulas de aparatação e ambos já haviam completado dezessete anos, portanto estariam relativamente independentes nas próximas férias. Mas aquilo não mudava o fato de que moravam com os pais e tinham que obedecer às regras deles. Albus queria convidar Scorpius para passar alguns dias em sua casa, mas duvidava que seria a mesma coisa de quando eles eram apenas amigos. Sua mãe com certeza prepararia um quarto separado para Scorpius, como fazia quando Shannon pernoitava.

"Hey, nós ainda podemos nos falar todos os dias" Scorpius falou, esticando uma mão para acariciar a nuca do moreno.

"Mas quem vai me fazer dormir todas as noites?" Albus choramingou.

"Eu posso cantar uma canção de ninar para você, se quiser" Scorpius sugeriu, inocentemente.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Scorpie" Albus insistiu.

"Sim, você quis dizer: 'Quem vai me deixar exaurido todas as noites para que eu possa dormir como um bebê?'"

"É, mais ou menos isso..."

"São só algumas semanas, Al. O que são algumas semanas para quem esperou dezesseis anos?"

"É, mas eu não sabia como era bom. Agora eu sei..."

"Você sabia que fica lindo com esse bico enorme?"

Albus deu um beliscão de leve no braço de Scorpius, que riu.

"Eu não acho que meu pai se importaria se você aparatasse direto no meu quarto, Al" Scorpius falou, sério. "Mas sua mãe não iria gostar. Olhe, nós podemos nos encontrar toda semana no Beco Diagonal, o que me diz? Os hotéis são péssimos, mas..." Albus arregalou os olhos e Scorpius riu. "Ok, tirando a parte dos hotéis, eu estou falando sério! Nós poderíamos dar uma volta, tomar sorvete, jantar fora... até beber, se nós quisermos. Sabe, coisas que casais normais fazem. Além de sexo".

"Eu trocaria tudo isso por sexo" Albus brincou, ganhando um beliscão de Scorpius daquela vez. "Não, falando sério agora. Eu achei uma ótima idéia! Nós podemos combinar através do medalhão e aparatar direto lá".

"Combinado, então. Agora você poderia, por favor, nos limpar? Ou pelo menos sair de cima do meu braço para que eu possa fazê-lo? Você é quem escolhe..."

Albus rolou os olhos se virando com dificuldade e Scorpius aproveitou para tirar o braço debaixo dele. A cama era muito pequena para os dois, mas eles faziam um esforço para caberem. O moreno alcançou a varinha mais próxima: a de Scorpius.

"Hmm... você se importa...?" Albus perguntou.

"Se você manusear a minha varinha? Não, eu já estou acostumado" Scorpius falou, apreciando o duplo sentido do que acabara de dizer.

Albus lançou o feitiço, com um leve receio de que saísse alguma coisa errada por aquela não ser sua varinha. Mas não pareceu fazer diferença nenhuma, apesar de ser um pouco estranho girar a varinha não familiar entre os dedos.

"Ah..." Scorpius suspirou, aliviado. "Como os trouxas sobrevivem sem o bom e velho '_Scourgify_'?"

"Não sei, mas eles devem ter que trocar os lençóis todos os dias" Albus concluiu.

"Então, o que acha de dormir?" o loiro ofereceu, esperançoso. "Eu acredito que metade da Sonserina ainda não apertou a sua mão por nós termos vencido a Lufa-Lufa hoje e ganhado a Taça mais uma vez. Eles certamente vão querer fazer isso amanhã, então é melhor você estar descansado, não acha, capitão?"

"Certo..." Albus concordou, infeliz. "Você não se importa se eu ficar olhando enquanto você dorme, se importa?"

"Albus?"

"Hm?"

"Cale a boca".

Albus sorriu e cobriu-os com o lençol, devolvendo a varinha no criado. Beijou a bochecha de Scorpius e fechou os olhos.

"Boa noite, Al" Scorpius sussurrou algum tempo depois.

"Boa noite, Scorpie".

xXxXxXx

**Junho de 2023, 4ª semana.**

Scorpius desceu primeiro do trem e ajudou Albus a descer seus malões. Eles saíram do caminho dos outros alunos e um buscou a mão do outro, entrelaçando seus dedos e sorrindo. Scorpius não demorou a encontrar os cabelos característicos de Harry Potter se destacando na multidão e viu Ginny Potter acenando para eles, sorrindo.

"Ali" Scorpius guiou Albus até eles e foi recebido por um aperto de mão firme do pai de Albus seguido de um inesperado abraço da mãe dele.

"Como vai, meu querido?" a Sra. Potter perguntou, gentil.

"Bem, obrigado" Scorpius se sentiu um pouco mais à vontade. Esperava ser bem recebido, só não esperava tanto entusiasmo.

"Você sabe que é bem-vindo em nossa casa sempre que desejar, não sabe? Vou mandar Albus chamar você quando fizer lasanha, está bem?"

"Claro" Scorpius aceitou, salivando ao se lembrar da lasanha extra-recheada que a Sra. Potter fizera em mais de uma ocasião.

"Ótimo!" Ginny se deu por satisfeita, finalmente o soltando.

"Vocês se importam se eu emprestar Albus por alguns minutos?" Scorpius pediu aos pais do moreno, que aceitaram e se despediram.

"Por quê?" Albus gemeu quando Scorpius puxou-o pela mão.

"Ora, meus pais também têm todo o direito de babar em você, não acha?"

Albus torceu o nariz, mas aceitou. Scorpius sorriu.

"Oh, que gracinha!" Astoria exclamou quando seu olhar recaiu para suas mãos dadas. "É oficial, então?"

"Sim, mamãe" Scorpius concordou orgulhoso trocando um olhar significativo com o pai, que levantou uma sobrancelha em divertimento.

"Ah, eu estou torcendo para vocês se darem muito bem" Astoria se abaixou para beijar ambas as bochechas coradas de Albus. "Você pode vir nos visitar quando quiser, doçura, não é mesmo Draco?"

"Absolutamente Astoria" Draco concordou, apertando a mão de Albus.

"O-obrigado" Albus gaguejou, ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo.

Scorpius achou que já chegava de torturas por aquele dia. Puxou Albus para um lugar mais escondido dos olhares de ambas as famílias e beijou seus lábios sem pressa, abraçando-o em seguida.

"Eu vou falar com você todos os dias" Scorpius prometeu, apontando para o medalhão que fazia um pequeno volume debaixo da camiseta que Albus usava. "Nem que seja só para ficar olhando para essa sua cara de bobo, ok?"

"Ok. Se você não me chamar, eu chamo" Albus assegurou. "E ai de você se não me atender!"

"Se eu não atender você, chame os medibruxos imediatamente. Com certeza será por uma emergência".

"Combinado. Você levou o convite da minha mãe a sério?"

"Sim. Por quê? Não deveria?"

"Caro que deveria. Eu vou convencê-la a fazer lasanha todos os dias, se depender de mim" Albus se adiantou para outro beijo breve, mas não menos delicioso. "Até mais".

"Até".

Albus se afastou, relutante. Scorpius observou quando o moreno voltou para junto de sua família, onde Lily também já aguardava. Albus acenou uma última vez antes de eles se afastarem.

"Feche essa boca, Scorpius" seu pai recomendou com um cutucão ao se aproximar sem que Scorpius percebesse. "Quem vê esse seu sorriso bobo pode até pensar que você dormiu com ele esse tempo todo".

Scorpius gargalhou, achando melhor não responder nada para não se comprometer. Já tinha idade suficiente para comprar seu próprio lubrificante, afinal.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.:** Eu devo ter atingido um recorde depois desse, não? Maior quantidade de lemons em um único capítulo? Aff! xD Alguém estava contando?

Não poderia deixar de agradecer também pelas reviews que não pude responder. Muito obrigada a: **Isis Coelho** (é muito bom estar de volta, obrigada pela acolhida! \o/), **Juliana Malfoy** (será que este conseguiu superar o último capítulo? XD), **Milla** (viu só? Seu palpite estava certo ;D), **allsmind** (espero que você tenha sobrevivido ó.ò Valeu a pena o capítulo, pelo menos? XD).

Quero dedicar esse capítulo a uma pessoa que é muito especial para mim e eu quero que vocês saibam que sem ela "Segunda Chance" talvez fosse menor e mais pobrezinha – principalmente de smut (sério! XD). Como eu já comentei, escrevi essa fic de uma tacada só em abril desse ano. Muitos de vocês, leitores, são também escritores e sabem como é bom ir escrevendo e postando e recebendo reviews para incentivar, mas eu abri mão disso para poder oferecer material de melhor qualidade para vocês. Gostei do resultado, mas confesso que senti muito, muito mesmo, pela falta de feedback (como saber se vocês gostariam do que eu estava criando?). Então em certo momento da fic (pouco menos da metade, acredito) eu não me agüentei e pedi a opinião da **Dany**. Gente, foi como receber uma injeção de ânimo! Dali em diante, escrevi mais rápido só pra ter o que mostrar pra ela! Sem contar que sempre que empacava em alguma coisa corria conversar com ela, e nessas conversas a inspiração voltava com força! Ela me deu várias dicas e muitos empurrões nas direções certas, por isso devo esse capítulo (senão a fic toda) a ela, que além de tudo isso ainda é uma beta dedicada nas horas vagas (infelizmente muito raras ultimamente). Dany, você sabe que mora no meu coração!


	15. Ano 7 Parte 1

**Capítulo 14 – 7° Ano – Parte 1 de 2**

xXxXxXx

**Agosto de 2023, 2ª semana.**

Albus olhou ao redor do pub, balançando a perna nervosamente. Scorpius estava atrasado. Eles haviam se encontrado todas as sextas-feiras no Beco Diagonal, cada dia com um programa diferente. Naquele dia eles iriam repetir o de algumas semanas atrás, marcando de se encontrar no Caldeirão Furado para uma rodada de Cerveja Amanteigada. Da última vez eles haviam se empolgado com o fato de poderem consumir bebidas alcoólicas, mas Albus ainda preferia a cerveja e Scorpius havia concordado.

O moreno estava na parte de trás do bar, olhando para a entrada. O atendente do bar lhe lançava alguns sorrisos de vez em quando. Seu pai havia lhe dito o nome dele, dizendo algo sobre o rapaz ser uma pessoa de confiança para Hannah Longbotton, que acabara deixando o pub sob sua responsabilidade para ter mais tempo para cuidar de Joshua. Albus tocou o medalhão, pensando se devia chamar por Scorpius para saber se havia acontecido alguma coisa. Mas então viu um movimento de capa seguido de um estranho 'toc toc', como de uma bengala ou muleta.

O coração de Albus gelou quando reconheceu a figura que se aproximava. Os cabelos compridos e muito loiros, as feições angulosas e a estranha bengala. As pessoas também pareciam encarar conforme ele passava. Albus se lamentou por ter escolhido um lugar tão escondido quando Lucius Malfoy finalmente o localizou. Uma sobrancelha loira se arqueou para o alto, mas o gesto era um tanto assustador em seu rosto frio. Albus sentiu um arrepio nada agradável lhe subir pela espinha quando o homem tomou a cadeira a sua frente sem uma palavra sequer.

Albus se afastou o máximo que conseguiu sem chamar a atenção para o que fazia ou ser mal-educado. Nunca tinha visto o avô de Scorpius pessoalmente, mas sua mãe tinha completa aversão pelo homem e aquilo bastava. Seu pai havia contado sobre Lucius Malfoy ter sido um Comensal da Morte, sobre ele e a esposa terem mudado de lado no último momento e por isso terem sido inocentados de várias acusações. O homem parecia bastante dúbio diante das descrições de seu pai, no entanto a impressão que Albus teve era de que não ia gostar nada do motivo do encontro inesperado.

"Então você é Albus Potter" Lucius falou depois de ter terminado de examinar Albus atentamente, sua voz soando tão fria quanto sua aparência.

"E o senhor é Lucius Malfoy" Albus retrucou não querendo parecer intimidado, pois essa parecia ser exatamente a intenção do homem. Milhares de possibilidades passavam por sua mente. Teria acontecido algo a Scorpius? Não, se houvesse algo de errado Albus acreditava que a última pessoa a avisá-lo seria o avô do namorado.

Lucius não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa ao ser reconhecido. O atendente do pub apareceu no momento seguinte, perguntando se eles gostariam de beber algo, torcendo a ponta de um guardanapo nervosamente enquanto olhava de Albus para Lucius e de volta para Albus. Lucius ordenou Uísque de Fogo para ambos e o garçom conjurou as bebidas, servindo-as com a maior lentidão possível e lançando olhares furtivos a Albus, como se esperasse que ele pedisse socorro ou algo do tipo. Quando o rapaz já não tinha mais motivo para ficar, despediu-se com uma mesura e saiu.

"Acredito que você esteja esperando por alguém?" o ex-comensal perguntou como se falasse sobre o tempo ao invés de ter acabado de fazer uma pergunta absolutamente pessoal como aquela.

"Sim. Eu estou esperando pelo seu neto" Albus falou desafiador, sua coragem aumentando a cada segundo ao realizar que Lucius havia sido reconhecido pelo garçom e pelos demais clientes ao entrar. Ele certamente não tentaria fazer nenhuma gracinha, tentaria?

Lucius deu um meio sorriso completamente sem humor e tomou um gole de sua bebida. Albus fez questão de ignorar o seu copo.

"Quando me disseram que você se parecia com seu pai, eu não imaginei que ia muito além da aparência. Mas vejo que você é tão... petulante quanto Harry Potter" Lucius falou e Albus tinha certeza que ele havia pensado em outra palavra ao invés de 'petulante'.

"O que o senhor quer?" Albus resolveu ser direto.

"Eu só gostaria de conhecer o mais novo brinquedinho do meu neto" Lucius falou, girando o conteúdo de seu copo e observando sua reação.

"Eu não sou um brinquedo para Scorpius" Albus estreitou os olhos, finalmente entendendo o motivo da aparição de Lucius Malfoy. Ele havia se esquecido dos avisos do namorado para tomar cuidado com a possível interferência de seu avô no relacionamento deles.

"Ora, sejamos realistas" Lucius pousou o cano alto que usava de bengala no colo. "É claro que você é somente um passa-tempo para Scorpius. Ele tem suas obrigações para com a família como único herdeiro e, pode escrever minhas palavras, ele vai cumpri-las. Ou você pensa que meu filho Draco já não foi tão teimoso quanto meu neto?"

Albus não tinha o que retrucar, portanto se calou. Scorpius havia lhe contado sobre seu pai ter alguns relacionamentos com garotos antes de finalmente ceder à pressão do pai para se casar. Aquilo era um fato. No entanto, Lucius pareceu tomar sua falta de argumentação por surpresa.

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Meu filho já teve a idade de vocês e teve suas aventuras. Mas ele amadureceu e com a idade veio a compreensão de que isso não passa de ilusão. Não há futuro num relacionamento entre dois homens. Draco compreendeu isso e tratou de formar uma família de verdade, para perpetuação do sangue e do sobrenome da família".

"Scorpius não é o pai dele" Albus respondeu, suas mãos se fechando em punhos sob a mesa.

"Mas tem sido bastante previsível até agora" Lucius desdenhou. "Está seguindo exatamente os passos do pai. Primeiro Draco se rebelou, lutou pelo que queria, mas acabou se curvando à minha sabedoria. Eu sei que meu neto fará o mesmo" ele se inclinou levemente para frente, como se contasse um segredo. "E no fundo você também sabe, não? Ou você realmente acreditou que isso ia durar para sempre?"

Albus fechou os olhos para se acalmar. As palavras de Lucius Malfoy estavam ecoando em sua cabeça, impedindo que pensasse coerentemente. A dúvida começava a tomar conta de seus pensamentos, por isso Albus sacudiu a cabeça mentalmente. 'Não o deixe atingir você, Albus. Ele está jogando com a sua mente. Está induzindo você a pensar conforme ele quer. Não se deixe levar, Albus'.

Albus olhou para baixo, evitando encará-lo e Lucius pareceu encarar aquilo como uma rendição, pelo tom satisfeito com que continuou.

"Você é um garoto inteligente, Potter. Eu soube disso quando você entrou para a Casa que foi minha e do meu pai antes de mim. Tenho certeza que você está começando a compreender o que eu digo".

"Mas ainda assim o senhor me subestimou Sr. Malfoy" Albus finalmente levantou os olhos para encará-lo, ganhando mais determinação ao ver que finalmente o intrigara. "O senhor me contou essas coisas sobre o seu filho como se eu não soubesse, mas Scorpius já me contou tudo. O senhor não deveria assumir que sabe quais decisões Scorpius vai tomar baseado no que o pai dele fez. Scorpius é diferente do pai dele e a situação também é diferente, porque Scorpius tem o apoio do pai para qualquer escolha que fizer e o pai dele entende que a decisão cabe _somente a Scorpius_. E, principalmente, eu sei que o senhor não pode forçar Scorpius a fazer nada que ele não queira. Portanto, faça o seu melhor para convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, Sr. Malfoy. Pois, marque minhas palavras, eu estarei fazendo o meu melhor para que Scorpius nunca sequer pense em me deixar".

Lucius Malfoy o encarou por alguns instantes, sem qualquer reação. Quando finalmente falou, tinha os olhos estreitados.

"Perdoe-me se eu entendi errado, mas isso soou como um desafio aos meus ouvidos".

Albus deu de ombros.

"Entenda como quiser".

"Isso vai ser divertido" Lucius bebeu o restante de seu uísque e se levantou, retirando duas moedas do bolso e jogando-as na mesa. "Tenha um bom dia".

Albus observou em silêncio enquanto o homem se afastava da mesma maneira soberba com que havia entrado, o 'toc toc' ficando cada vez mais baixo, até sumir. Albus enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

'O que foi que eu acabei de fazer?' Albus se perguntou arrependido. Ele havia desafiado um ex-comensal que por acaso também era avô de seu namorado. Não parecia a coisa mais esperta a se fazer. Mas, repassando sua conversa, não havia mesmo muito que ele pudesse ter feito para abrandar a situação. A não ser concordar com o homem, porém aquilo significaria trair a confiança que depositara em Scorpius. Significaria desistir apenas para evitar a possibilidade de se machucar no futuro. Albus não desistiria assim tão facilmente. E faria de tudo para que Scorpius também não desistisse dele.

"Hey" Albus se assustou e procurou pela varinha quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Porém relaxou ao ver que era Scorpius, que se inclinava para selar seus lábios. "Eu assustei você?"

"Um pouco" Albus admitiu, segurando seu braço com força. "Por que você demorou tanto?"

Scorpius rolou os olhos.

"Meus tios e Ethan chegaram em casa sem avisar. Minha mãe tinha acabado de sair com minha avó e meu pai estava trabalhando. Meu avô estava em casa, mas pediu que eu fizesse sala para as visitas enquanto ele resolvia um probleminha rápido. Pensei em avisar você que atrasaria, mas ele garantiu que seria rápido" Scorpius examinou os copos sobre a mesa e franziu o cenho ao reconhecer o cheiro do uísque. "Você estava com alguém?"

"Sim" Albus passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. "Com o seu avô".

"_Desculpa_?" Scorpius perguntou depois de um breve silêncio.

Albus lhe contou o que acontecera, tentando se lembrar das exatas palavras que ouvira e dissera.

"Então ele planejou tudo direitinho!" Scorpius exclamou. "Desde a visita inesperada de Ethan. Eu bem que desconfiei que meu primo estava parecendo muito cheio de si, como se estivesse tramando alguma coisa!"

"Mas você tinha contado para seu avô a hora e local do nosso encontro?" Albus se desesperou.

"Não!" Scorpius franziu o cenho. "Não, espere... eu tenho saído todas as sextas no mesmo horário, então não teria sido difícil deduzir. E eu comentei algo com meu pai sobre o Caldeirão Furado hoje durante o almoço... ah, merda" foi a vez de Scorpius se lamentar. "Eu nem _imaginei_ que..."

"Tudo bem" Albus suspirou, respirando fundo. "Não faz diferença agora..."

"Ah, Al, me desculpe..."

"Não foi culpa sua" Albus assegurou. "Nós dois vamos ser mais cuidadosos daqui para frente, certo?"

"Certo" Scorpius concordou.

"Eu quero sair daqui" Albus não suportaria mais um minuto sequer naquele bar, se lembrando daquele encontro.

"Sim, vamos dar uma volta" Scorpius se levantou e eles entraram no Beco Diagonal de mãos dadas, observando algumas vitrines. Depois de alguns longos minutos na loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, Albus se sentiu revigorado o bastante para que eles tomassem alguma coisa. Foram até a sorveteria e pediram os maiores picolés, competindo para ver quem provocava mais o outro ao lamber o sorvete.

"Eu sinto tanto a sua falta" Scorpius admitiu cheirando o pescoço de Albus depois que eles haviam finalizado seus picolés.

"Eu também, Scorpie... Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas não vejo a hora das aulas recomeçarem. Ah, você disse que tinha uma novidade para me contar. O que é?"

"Sim, eu já ia me esquecendo" Scorpius tirou do bolso da calça uma carta com o timbre de Hogwarts e o distintivo de monitor.

"Monitor-chefe?" Albus exclamou de olhos arregalados. "Não acredito! Meus parabéns!"

"Você sabe o que isso significa, não?" Scorpius arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Albus o beijou, sem se importar com as pessoas que encaravam, tanto dentro da sorveteria quanto do lado de fora.

"Você acha que se nós entrarmos no banheiro por alguns minutos alguém vai notar?" Albus perguntou, puxando Scorpius para mais perto.

"Só agora, tem pelo menos umas vinte pessoas nos olhando Al" Scorpius falou e Albus gemeu, se afastando relutantemente.

Scorpius acariciou a bochecha de Albus com uma mão, entrelaçando os dedos da outra mão na do moreno.

"Obrigado Al" o loiro falou ternamente.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por você não ter dado atenção ao que meu avô falou. Por você ter resistido às palavras dele. Eu não sei o que teria feito no seu lugar. Provavelmente teria ficado inseguro..."

"Você inseguro?" Albus fez um gesto descrente.

"É sério Al" Scorpius continuou, e alguma coisa em seu rosto fez com que Albus percebesse que não estava sendo fácil para ele admitir aquilo. "Às vezes eu... tenho medo de que você perca o interesse em mim".

"Hey, não diga isso..." Albus o abraçou. "Você não precisa ter medo! Eu nunca vou deixar de gostar de você, Scorpie!"

"Não prometa coisas que você talvez não possa cumprir, Al" Scorpius falou infeliz. "As pessoas mudam. Você também pode mudar de idéia quando nos formarmos e..."

"O mesmo pode acontecer com você, então" Albus o cortou. "Algum dia você pode acordar e perceber que entendeu tudo errado, que o que sente por mim nunca passou de amizade e..."

"Que absurdo!" Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça.

"Agora você entende o que eu digo, então?" Albus o encarou nos olhos. "É um absurdo você pensar que eu possa perder o interesse em você, Scorpie. Eu amo tanto você!"

Scorpius apenas o encarou, de olhos arregalados e Albus se deu conta do que havia acabado de dizer. Mas percebeu também que era a mais pura verdade.

"Eu amo você, Scorpius. Eu amo você" o moreno repetiu até Scorpius impedi-lo ao colar a boca na sua.

xXxXxXx

Harry mal deu um beijo em Ginny ao chegar em casa antes de perguntar por Albus. Ginny apontou para o andar de cima e Harry subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, sem se preocupar em bater antes de abrir a porta do quarto do filho. Albus estava calçando os tênis, o cabelo molhado do banho, mas paralisou ao encarar o pai ofegante.

"Albus, eu recebi um patrono de Mason hoje no serviço dizendo que você se encontrou com Lucius Malfoy no Caldeirão Furado esta tarde. Por favor, me diga que é mentira, que ele se confundiu".

Albus arregalou os olhos e abandonou os tênis. 'Mal sinal! Mal sinal!' a mente de Harry alertou e ele se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, de frente para o filho.

"Filho, o que aconteceu? Me conte _exatamente_ o que aconteceu".

Albus contou e Harry prestou o máximo de atenção, não apenas nas palavras do filho, como também em sua aparência, se as pupilas estavam normais, se o olhar estava focado, se a fala estava pastosa, ou a explicação um pouco vaga. No entanto não havia nenhum sinal aparente de _Impérius_ ou _Obliviate_.

"Foi apenas isso?" Harry perguntou ao final do relato.

"Sim" Albus acenou vigorosamente.

"Você disse que não bebeu o uísque que ele pediu? Não tomou nenhum gole, por menor que fosse?"

"Não. Eu estava com o estômago um pouco embrulhado acho".

"Você se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu antes e depois disso?" Albus franziu a testa em confusão diante da pergunta, porém confirmou. "Não tem nenhuma lacuna em sua memória? Nenhum período de tempo perdido? Ou talvez você não se lembre de como chegou a algum lugar?"

"Não, papai. Por quê?"

"Por nada, filho" Harry respirou aliviado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Por nada... Lucius Malfoy costumava ser um homem perigoso. Eu só quis checar se... Bem, não importa. Você não vai mais voltar ao Beco Diagonal de qualquer forma".

"Mas pai...!" Albus se indignou. "O senhor não pode...!"

"É claro que eu posso" Harry se enfureceu. "Só porque você fez dezessete anos não significa que deixou de ser meu filho. E eu não vou permitir que você saia novamente sozinho".

"Pai, por favor..." Albus insistiu, se sentando no chão à frente de Harry e fazendo com que a raiva desse lugar ao remorso. Albus dificilmente tinha culpa do que acontecera e não merecia ser castigado daquela forma. "Pai, seu eu pudesse ir jantar na casa de Scorpius, pelo menos, eu..."

"Não!" Harry explodiu novamente antes que conseguisse se conter. "Albus, eu não tenho certeza se essa é uma boa idéia..."

"É muito mais seguro do que eu me encontrar com ele no Beco rodeado por estranhos!" Albus argumentou. "Lucius não tentaria fazer nada com o pai de Scorpius por perto! Papai, Scorpius tem vindo me visitar toda semana e eu não posso nem aceitar um convite da mãe dele para jantar...! Ele é meu namorado! James vai jantar na casa de Shannon quase todo fim de semana!"

Harry suspirou. Albus tinha razão. Ele estava absolutamente certo. Harry e Ginny não poderiam ficar protegendo-o da presença de Lucius para sempre uma vez que Albus estava namorando seu neto. E Lucius provara que também não mediria esforços para se aproximar e dar seu recado, caso desejasse. Então seria melhor se fosse debaixo da proteção de Draco, na mansão.

"Eu vou conversar com sua mãe" Harry cedeu. 'E com Draco' ele completou para si mesmo.

"Obrigado papai" Albus pareceu genuinamente agradecido, mesmo que aquilo ainda não fosse um sim, e Harry sentiu suas entranhas se apertarem. Seria uma longa conversa com Ginny...

xXxXxXx

"Draco?" a cabeça flutuante de Potter na lareira trouxe Draco de volta de seus pensamentos.

Draco colocou as mãos nas próprias têmporas, ainda atordoado com o que Potter acabara de contar.

"Eu verei o que posso fazer para que meu pai volte para o exterior o mais breve possível. Eu volto a falar com você em breve".

"Obrigado" Potter respirou aliviado. "Me desculpe por contar isso assim, mas..."

"Não se desculpe. Eu teria descoberto, de qualquer forma" Draco havia acabado de chegar do serviço e ainda não vira Scorpius, que deveria estar tomando banho àquela hora. "Eu é que agradeço por você ter me contado".

"Bem, não precisa retornar a chamada, se não quiser. Apenas mande Scorpius avisar caso vocês o convidem para jantar. Eu consegui convencer Ginny e sei que..." Potter desviou os olhos. "Sei que Albus estará em boas mãos. Independente de seu pai ainda estar por aqui ou não".

"Ok" Draco concordou, surpreso com as palavras do moreno.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Malfoy".

"Igualmente, Potter".

Draco se pôs de pé imediatamente após o término da chamada via Flu. Caminhou a passos largos para a sala de estar do segundo andar, onde encontrou seu pai entretido com uma das revistas que assinava.

"Pai, eu já estou sabendo da sua saidinha de hoje" Draco foi direto ao assunto, incapaz de conter sua raiva.

"Como as notícias correm rápido aqui em Londres" Lucius fez um gesto de desprezo sem tirar os olhos da revista.

"O que lhe deu o direito de ir falar com o filho de Harry Potter num pub do Beco Diagonal?".

"Ora, eu só queria conhecer o namoradinho do meu neto" Lucius finalmente abaixou a revista, levando a mão ao peito num gesto que devia passar indignação se Lucius ao menos estivesse preocupado em fingir que se importava. "Vocês pensam que eu não sei como todos ficam conspirando para que eu nunca esteja a menos de alguns quilômetros de distância do menino?"

"Não me faça de idiota, pai" Draco falou por entre os dentes.

Lucius forçou uma risada pelo nariz.

"Relaxe Draco, nós apenas tivemos uma conversa amigável. Mas sabe o que mais me intrigou? O pequeno Potter pareceu um tanto confundido, dizendo acreditar que você apoiaria se ele e Scorpius resolverem passar o resto de suas vidas superficiais juntos, como um casal!" daquela vez Lucius até tentou fingir espanto.

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

"Albus está absolutamente certo, pai. Eu vou apoiar o meu filho nas decisões que ele fizer sobre sua própria vida. E vou lutar para que ele consiga o que quer. Independente de quem se incomodar com o que ele escolher, fui claro?"

"Perfeitamente" Lucius crispou o lábio superior em desdém, voltando a ler sua revista. "Eu devia ter pensado melhor antes de deixar os interesses da família sob sua responsabilidade. Você nunca teve pulso firme, Draco".

"Eu _estou_ cuidando dos interesses da _minha_ família, pai. E eu não vou deixar os _seus _interesses mesquinhos irem contra os do meu filho. Eu não vou permitir que o senhor controle a vida dele do jeito controlou a minha, pai".

"Ah, sim... já entendi..." Lucius balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Pai, o senhor pretende ir embora logo?" Draco forçou um sorriso para o pai.

"Eu lhe ensinei boas maneiras, Draco" Lucius falou, se levantando. "É uma pena que você tenha optado por não aprender. Onde está sua mãe? Avise a ela que nós estamos de partida".

Draco pensou em retrucar que não era nenhum elfo doméstico para ficar levando recados, mas achou melhor deixar o assunto morrer, dando as costas ao pai. Pelo menos tinha conseguido fazer com que ele partisse. Iria procurar Scorpius para esclarecer alguns pontos do que Potter lhe contara.

xXxXxXx

**Setembro de 2023. Dia 1°.**

"Ouch!" Scorpius resmungou quando Albus pisou em seu calcanhar, quase arrancando seu sapato.

"Me desculpe. Eu acho que meus pés estão aparecendo" Albus sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Eles estavam caminhando meio abraçados sob a Capa, pois já estavam quase grandes demais para ela. Já passara do toque de recolher havia algum tempo e Scorpius havia cumprido todos os seus deveres de monitor-chefe, ajudando os alunos novos a se instalarem, tirando dúvidas e se certificando de que nenhum deles estava fora da cama depois do horário.

Então, depois de feita a ronda pelos corredores, Albus e Scorpius haviam se enfiado debaixo da Capa rumo ao sétimo andar, onde eles haviam decidido passar a primeira noite em Hogwarts para poder matar a saudade propriamente.

Scorpius sentiu Albus pressionar os lábios em seu pescoço.

"Al..." o loiro reprovou.

"Hm?" Albus o lambeu e Scorpius, ao invés de brigar, inclinou o pescoço para dar mais espaço. "Eu estou ficando maluco aqui, Scorpie. Que tal nós fazermos uma pequena parada ali naquela passagem secreta?"

"Não, nós já estamos chegando..." Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça e afastou o moreno para que eles pudessem chegar mais rápido. Também estava ansioso, apesar de tentar parecer contido.

Eles haviam feito várias visitas um ao outro durante as férias, para jantar ou para passar a tarde, mas nunca tinham muita privacidade. Conseguiram escapar uma vez para trás do corujal na casa de Albus e outra vez haviam se arriscado na sala de estar da mansão quando foram deixados a sós, lançando alguns feitiços para confundir enquanto se amassavam e enfiavam as mãos nas calças um do outro. Não deixara de ser excitante a pressa, a possibilidade de serem surpreendidos a qualquer momento, mas ainda era melhor ter privacidade. E uma cama grande o bastante.

Scorpius fechou os olhos quando eles estavam chegando e imaginou aquela mesma cama de sempre, nas mesmas proporções, a lareira, as luzes, os detalhes... Quando voltou a abrir os olhos a porta havia se materializado em frente a eles.

Eles mal haviam entrado na Sala Precisa quando Albus puxou a Capa para o lado e Scorpius o pressionou contra a porta com o próprio corpo num beijo quase desesperado de tanta necessidade. As mãos corriam pelo corpo um do outro, como se também sentissem saudades de passear livremente reconhecendo e apreciando. Scorpius gemeu ao sentir a mão de Albus em se quadril, trazendo-o mais de encontro ao moreno.

Os dedos trabalharam rapidamente com nós, botões e zíperes. Em poucos minutos eles estavam quase totalmente nus, lutando para sair de dentro das calças enquanto andavam em direção à cama sem querer se afastar um do outro ou ter que quebrar o beijo. Scorpius empurrou Albus para a cama assim que a alcançaram e tirou suas meias, despindo a própria roupa de baixo e a do namorado antes de subir por cima dele, se esfregando e beijando cada centímetro de pele que encontrava pelo caminho.

Scorpius praguejou ao lembrar que o lubrificante havia ficado na mochila junto com as roupas no chão, perto da porta. Mas quando olhou para o criado-mudo localizou um frasco parecido e engatinhou até ele depois de se livrar dos braços de Albus.

"Aonde você vai... ah!" Albus percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. "Estamos com pressa, hein?"

Scorpius o mandou calar a boca, voltando a se posicionar sobre Albus, um joelho de cada lado do corpo do moreno. Scorpius alcançou a mão de Albus e espalhou lubrificante sobre os dedos do namorado. Albus não perdeu tempo em espalhar o líquido em Scorpius tentadoramente.

Mantendo o quadril levantando, Scorpius se inclinou para lamber o pescoço de Albus em retribuição aos desenhos que o moreno fazia em sua pele, relaxando e provocando até Scorpius pedir que Albus – por favor – inserisse logo seus dedos. Albus obedeceu. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com a necessidade do namorado.

Mas Scorpius não se importava em implorar e Albus não era nenhum carrasco, sempre atendendo maravilhosamente ao que ele pedia. Em pouco tempo Scorpius já estava se empurrando contra a mão de Albus, que já usava três dedos.

"Chega" Scorpius falou, incapaz de esperar por mais tempo. Ele segurou Albus parado e se posicionou sobre ele para então se abaixar lentamente.

Albus gemeu daquele jeito abandonado que só ele sabia conforme Scorpius descia, jogando a cabeça para trás. Albus se inclinou para frente para beijar seu pescoço e tórax enquanto o loiro se acostumava. Scorpius se apoiou nos ombros de Albus para começar a se mexer, devagar, ritmado e constante. Um pouco da pressa havia se dissipado quando faltava tão pouco e ele queria tanto que durasse para sempre.

"Ah, eu senti tanto a sua falta, Al" ele murmurou para a têmpora de Albus, passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros curtos da nuca sem nunca deixar de se mover compassadamente.

"Hmm... tão bom..." Albus murmurou contra seu pescoço.

Scorpius mudou o ângulo e começou a ver estrelas, tendo consciência de que resmungava alguma coisa toda vez que guiava Albus de encontro a sua próstata. Aumentou o ritmo gradualmente, conforme a necessidade crescia, tudo se tornando ainda mais intenso quando Albus começou a estimulá-lo com a mão. Scorpius queria beijar o moreno também, mas não conseguia se concentrar em tudo ao mesmo tempo, sua mente sobrecarregada de sensações.

Albus estava suado e também parecia estar na beirada do precipício, prestes a se deixar levar a qualquer momento. Mas estava agüentando firme. O moreno vinha melhorando seu autocontrole de maneira surpreendente com o passar do tempo e Scorpius não tinha nada que reclamar. Na verdade só tinha a ganhar com a experiência de ambos. O que se provou correto quando sua mente simplesmente desistiu de pensar coerentemente, apenas formando pensamentos instintivos como 'mais' e 'mais rápido' e 'assim' e 'não pare agora'...

Scorpius jogou a cabeça para trás quando gozou, diminuindo o ritmo bruscamente conforme voltava a respirar, retirando os últimos goles de prazer de si mesmo até parar, ficando apenas aquela sensação deliciosa de alívio. O loiro olhou para baixo e viu mais do que sentiu a mesma expressão em Albus, que tinha se largado na cama novamente, os olhos fechados, seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo visivelmente quando ele engoliu, os lábios separados buscando por ar e, o melhor de tudo, um meio sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

"Hey" Scorpius se debruçou sobre ele, tirando a franja suada da testa. "Não me deixe falando sozinho!"

"Eu estou acordado" Albus garantiu, abrindo apenas um olho depois o outro. "Um pouco atordoado, mas acordado. O que você estava dizendo?"

Scorpius sorriu.

"Que você parece alguém que acabou de ter uma ótima noitada".

"É. É como me sinto" Albus sorriu de volta, expondo uma pontinha branca de seus dentes, naquele seu sorriso de menino travesso que Scorpius adorava. Ah, como Scorpius o amava...

"Foi suficiente para matar a saudade?" Scorpius perguntou.

Albus deu de ombros, esnobando.

"Por hoje está bom, eu diria. Mas amanhã eu posso querer mais".

Scorpius riu e beijou sua clavícula, saindo de cima dele finalmente para poder deitar ao seu lado, suspirando ao esticar o braço e constatar que ainda havia um mundo de cama ao seu lado e que não precisaria ficar acordando ao se mexer, com medo de cair.

Albus alcançou a varinha e limpou-os, pelo que Scorpius agradeceu mentalmente. Não estava em condições de se mexer naquele momento. O moreno puxou os lençóis verdes sobre ambos e se aconchegou quase por sobre seu ombro, do jeito que gostava de dormir, sua respiração quente e reconfortante contra o pescoço de Scorpius.

Era bom estar nos braços de Albus novamente. Não importava onde eles estivessem, se Albus estivesse ao seu lado, ele estava em casa.

xXxXxXx

**Setembro de 2023. 3ª semana.**

Albus examinou a lista de inscritos para a vaga de batedor deixada por Aaron Mitchell e respirou aliviado.

"Seu primo não deu as caras" o moreno informou a Scorpius, que caminhava com ele até o vestiário.

"Ele seria idiota se aparecesse, depois de todos o terem vaiado da última vez" Scorpius falou olhando para trás. "Você chamou Palmer?"

Albus olhou para trás também e viu a garota se aproximando. Mas ela não estava sozinha, como costumava ser vista pelos corredores. Havia outra garota sonserina junto com ela e ambas pareciam conversar bastante animadas.

"Sim, pedi para Charlotte nos ajudar na seleção" Albus respondeu pegando as chaves do bolso para abrir o vestiário. "Parece que ela fez uma amizade, finalmente!"

"Se não for por puro interesse..." Scorpius desconfiou.

Eles retiraram a pesada caixa com as bolas e levaram para o campo. Enquanto Albus lutava para abrir o cadeado, Scorpius cutucou sua costela.

"Olhe discretamente para a parte do meio da arquibancada. Veja quem apareceu para dar uma olhada. De novo".

Albus esperou um pouco para olhar e logo reconheceu os cabelos loiros de Lindsay e compreendeu a irritação de Scorpius. Reconheceu também as duas garotas que se sentavam uma de cada lado como suas amigas inseparáveis, Cecil Chambers e Mischa Gennon.

"Que garota pegajosa!" Scorpius reclamou. "Ao menos Roy entendeu da primeira vez".

Albus achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário. Lindsay sempre fora pegajosa enquanto eles namoravam. Albus virou-se para os alunos que haviam se reunido no meio do campo para o teste.

"Hey, Charlotte! Obrigado por ter vindo" Albus acenou para a garota, que sorriu. "Atenção, pessoal. Eu vou chamar os nomes da lista para ver se todos já chegaram..."

Albus se concentrou em sua tarefa depois daquilo. Ele e Scorpius davam as instruções e já haviam eliminado vários dos concorrentes algum tempo depois, restando apenas dois. Uma garota do terceiro ano chamada Bethany Sloper, a mesma que havia acompanhado Charlotte até o campo. E um garoto chamado Aidan Darby do mesmo ano de Ethan, bastante forte para a idade. Porém a garota estava se saindo melhor.

"A garota está se destacando" Scorpius falou o que Albus acabara de pensar. "Ela sabe usar a cabeça, além da força".

"Sim, eu também notei isso. Você reparou que o arremesso dela é bastante preciso?"

"Sim. Dá para ver ela fazendo os cálculos enquanto se prepara para lançar".

"Mas então ela não se aproximou de Charlotte por interesse. Apenas por afinidade" Albus se sentiu feliz pela garota, que estava tendo bastante dificuldade em fazer amizades. E participar de um time onde a grande maioria dos integrantes eram garotos não ajudava muito, apesar de todos serem bastante educados com ela.

"Duas garotas como batedoras" Scorpius falou pensativo. "Um tanto incomum. Mas pode funcionar. Eu vou falar com Palmer".

Scorpius voou até a garota, que ajudava os concorrentes a lidar com os balaços quando eles ameaçavam sair do controle. Albus aproveitou para descer. Estava com sede e um pouco suado. O sol já estava bastante alto, devia ser quase meio-dia.

Alcançou sua mochila perto da caixa de quadribol, de onde tirou uma toalha para enxugar o rosto. Ouviu alguém se aproximando e encarou os olhos oblíquos de Lindsay.

"Hey... oi" ela falou, passando uma garrafa de água de uma mão para a outra. "Você faz um ótimo trabalho como capitão".

"Obrigado" Albus respondeu um pouco sem jeito por ter pensado que ela bateria na mesma tecla sobre Scorpius. A garota provavelmente só estava tentando ser amigável.

"Ouça, eu... queria me desculpar por... você sabe" ela falou, sem graça, colocando uma mão sobre os olhos para tampar o sol.

"Tudo bem" Albus falou querendo encerrar logo o assunto. Mas também não tinha intenção de guardar mágoa da garota.

"Eu não queria parecer... impertinente com relação a Scorpius. Vocês obviamente se importam um com o outro. Quero dizer, não é como se algum de vocês estivesse _forçado_ a ficar junto do outro, é?"

"Não" Albus franziu a testa, estranhando a reação da garota, que parecia ainda bastante nervosa.

"Ah, bem, você parece estar com bastante calor com esse uniforme. Quer água?" Lindsay ofereceu sua garrafa, mas Albus recusou polidamente.

"Não, obrigado. Eu trouxe a minha" Albus retirou sua garrafa de dentro da mochila e lançou um feitiço para resfriá-la antes de tomar.

"Oh..." Lindsay baixou os olhos desapontada.

"Me desculpe, eu tenho que voltar para lá" Albus falou já se afastando.

"Ah, está bem..." Lindsay deu meia volta, cabisbaixa.

"O que ela queria?" Scorpius perguntou quando Albus montou sua vassoura e se juntou a ele, entregando a garrafa de água.

"Se desculpar" Albus deu de ombros achando desnecessário contar sobre o comportamento esquisito da garota. Então pôs as mãos em volta da boca para chamar a atenção dos outros. "Pessoal, vocês podem vir até aqui, por favor?"

xXxXxXx

**Outubro de 2023. 1ª semana.**

Albus voltou sozinho para o dormitório, lançando um feitiço para secar os cabelos. Estava cansado demais até para secá-los com a toalha. Havia sido realmente difícil deixar a água morna do chuveiro e Scorpius havia desistido de esperar por ele no banheiro, pois tinha obrigações de monitor para cumprir antes de voltar para o dormitório.

O treino de quadribol havia sido exaustivo e o banho tinha relaxado seus músculos cansados, portanto Albus mal via a hora de deitar. Queria esperar por Scorpius acordado, mas duvidava que aguentaria muito tempo.

A primeira coisa que Albus notou ao entrar no dormitório foi que havia alguma coisa errada com Lynx. O amasso estava andando de um lado para o outro no chão, com o pêlo arrepiado e fazendo um som estranho. Lyan, Gusto e Juniper já estavam deitados, mas ainda não haviam dormido.

"Hey, Albus, dê jeito nesse gato!" Juniper falou, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

"É, ele não parou de resmungar desde que nós chegamos" concordou Gusto.

"Eu estou morrendo de sono, boa noite para vocês" Lyan falou e fechou as cortinas da cama, provavelmente lançando alguns feitiços para bloquear os sons do lado de fora.

"É, boa idéia" Juniper também se fechou, restando apenas Gusto, que deu de ombros.

"Você devia ver o que ele quer. Amassos não ficam assim por qualquer coisa" Gusto aconselhou.

"O que é isso?" Albus falou ao se aproximar da própria cama, vendo uma caixa de bombons sobre ela. "Vocês viram quem deixou isso aqui?"

"O quê?" Gusto espiou a cama de Albus. "Eu não tinha reparado. Mas ninguém entrou aqui depois que nós chegamos, então devia estar aí antes. Não foi Scorpius quem comprou para você?"

Quando Albus pegou a caixa Lynx resmungou ainda mais alto, suas unhas grudando na barra da calça do dono como se ele tentasse escalar sua perna.

"Calma Lynx..." Albus pegou o felino no colo enquanto examinava a caixa. "Não tem nenhum bilhete. Hey!"

Lynx havia pulado do colo de Albus para a caixa, as garras à mostra.

"Lynx, pare!" Albus mandou, mas o amasso não parou enquanto não tinha rasgado a caixa, espalhando bombons por toda a cama. Um perfume irresistível de chocolate e licor chegou até o nariz de Albus, o fazendo gemer de frustração. "Veja só o que você fez, Lynx".

"Se eu fosse você, não tocava nisso" Gusto havia se aproximado e levantou com a ponta dos dedos um dos bombons que havia estourado espalhando licor. "Hm, o cheiro é bom".

Albus choramingou. Lynx ficou em pé sobre as patas traseiras e deu uma patada na mão de Gusto, derrubando o chocolate, o pêlo ainda arrepiado.

"Ouch! Está bem, não vou mais tocar nisso!" Gusto falou, dando um passo para trás.

Albus acenou a varinha e os bombos desapareceram juntamente com o cheiro torturante.

"Está contente agora, Lynx?" perguntou para o felino, irritado. Lynx miou e lambeu os pêlos das costas languidamente.

"O que houve?" Scorpius havia retornado.

Gusto contou o ocorrido.

"Não foi você quem deixou os chocolates, foi?" Gusto perguntou, apreensivo.

"Não" Scorpius respondeu, acariciando o pêlo de Lynx que estava totalmente dócil mais uma vez. "Mas vocês fizeram bem em desconfiar. Eu só lamento que vocês tenham sumido com todos os bombons. Assim nós nunca vamos saber se havia mesmo alguma coisa neles".

"O que vocês acham que era?" Gusto perguntou sombrio.

"Eu não faço idéia" Albus passou a mão pelos cabelos, bocejando. A adrenalina havia feito com que se esquecesse do sono, mas o efeito parecia estar passando. "Vamos apenas esquecer isso. Eu preciso dormir. Obrigado, Gus".

"Imagine!" Gusto voltou para sua cama e se fechou nela.

"Hey, você parece cansado" Scorpius passou a mão por seus cabelos, como havia feito com o pêlo de Lynx momentos atrás e Albus poderia ter ronronado também.

"Eu estou morto de cansaço" Albus admitiu.

"Então venha. Eu vou fazer você dormir" Scorpius chamou, guiando Albus até sua cama.

Albus se sentiu grato por já ter vestido os pijamas logo depois do banho e se acomodou na cama. Lynx os seguiu daquela vez, parecendo adivinhar que eles estavam cansados demais para fazer outra coisa além de dormir. Scorpius se juntou a eles depois de se trocar.

"Você acha que era veneno?" Albus perguntou sonolento.

"Shh... amanhã nós pensamos sobre isso" Scorpius falou beijando sua testa e voltando a passar os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

Albus adormeceu quase imediatamente.

xXxXxXx

**Outubro de 2023. 4ª semana.**

Eles haviam conversado sobre os chocolates na manhã seguinte, listando as possibilidades, mas não haviam chegado a nenhuma conclusão. Apenas que não devia ser algo agradável, uma vez que amassos não costumavam se enganar sobre pessoas e coisas mal-intencionadas. E também suspeitavam que devia ter sido alguém de dentro da Sonserina para ter acesso ao dormitório sem que ninguém notasse. Obviamente as suspeitas de ambos caíram sobre Ethan, porém eles continuavam sem idéia do motivo ou da intenção dos chocolates.

Scorpius havia então feito um sermão para que Albus tomasse bastante cuidado quando estivesse sozinho. Apesar de que eles dificilmente se separavam, além dos breves minutos em que Scorpius estava cumprindo seus deveres de monitor. No entanto não havia acontecido mais nada de suspeito.

O primeiro jogo de quadribol havia transcorrido perfeitamente. Lyan apanhara o pomo com poucos minutos de jogo, deixando os jogadores da Corvinal um tanto abobalhados. E logo depois houve o passeio a Hogsmeade antes do Dia das Bruxas, quando o tempo já começava a esfriar.

Albus e Scorpius passeavam de mãos dadas rumo à Loja de Penas Escribas. Myrtes e Karen haviam se juntado a eles, dizendo adorar ficar namorando as penas extravagantes da vitrine. Quando passaram em frente as Gemialidades Weasley, Rose se juntou a eles.

"Hey, vocês, eu estou procurando por companhia para ir ao Três Vassouras, alguém se oferece?"

"Hm, nós estamos indo ao Escribas, Rosie" Albus informou. Scorpius havia quebrado sua pena preferida e queria comprar outra igual.

"Ah, tudo bem" Rose deu de ombros, enrolando melhor o cachecol. "Eu me perdi de Lily, mas ela deve estar esperando por mim no Três Vassouras..."

"Pode ir com ela, Al" Scorpius falou. "Eu não vou demorar".

"É Albus, nós cuidaremos bem dele para você" Myrtes assegurou.

"Não vamos deixar ele sequer olhar para outro garoto!" Karen garantiu.

"Além do mais, vocês não estão grudados pelo quadril. Quero dizer..." Myrtes se corrigiu, trocando um olhar brincalhão com Karen. "Não o tempo todo, pelo menos".

Elas riram e Albus corou, evitando olhar para a prima.

"Ah, qual é, Al. Não tem como você ser virgem ainda depois desse tempo todo dormindo na mesma cama do Scorpius" Albus arregalou os olhos e tossiu.

"Ah... Juny nos contou" Karen falou, dando uma risadinha.

"Vamos, vocês duas" Scorpius chamou soltando a mão de Albus e segurando o riso. "Rose, tome conta dele por mim, sim?"

"Claro Scorpius" Rose falou e Albus quase morreu de tanta vergonha quando percebeu que ela também estava rindo. "Hey, não é como se eu não desconfiasse" Rose falou, passando o braço por dentro do de Albus e puxando-o na direção contrária à que os outros haviam tomado.

Rose passou quase todo o caminho tagarelando, contando sobre os novos produtos que o tio deles havia inventado e confessando ter comprado um presentinho para pregar uma peça saudável em Morgan Fawcett, seu namorado.

Antes que eles chegassem ao pub, Lily os alcançou, segurando o outro braço de Albus.

"Ufa, quase não alcancei vocês! Onde está Scorpius, Al?"

"Foi comprar uma pena no Escribas" Albus informou se sentindo um pouco esquisito com as duas garotas segurando seus braços. "É mesmo necessário que vocês fiquem se pendurando em mim desse jeito?"

"Ora, de que me serve um irmão gay se eu não posso exibi-lo para todo mundo?" Lily falou fazendo bico. "Você devia ficar fazendo fofocas com as suas primas e irmã, Al, como qualquer gay que se preze. Então, como Scorpius é na cama?"

"O quê você acabou de dizer?" Albus parou para encará-la.

"Hm, acho que isso quis dizer 'Inacreditável', Lily" Rose entrou na brincadeira. "Você é ativo ou passivo?"

Albus deixou o queixo pender, incrédulo.

"Eu não acredito que estou tendo esse tipo de conversa..."

"Eu acho que Scorpius é passivo, Rose" Lily o interrompeu. "Não sei, tem alguma coisa na aparência afeminada dele que diz isso..."

"Scorpius não é afeminado!" Albus se indignou.

"Bem, ele nem se barbeia ainda, não é mesmo?" Rose falou. "Ele tem mesmo as feições um pouco suaves, é o que sua irmã quis dizer. Não que ele seja afeminado".

"Ora, calem a boca, vocês duas!" Albus se desvencilhou de ambas e desceu o restante da rua a passos largos.

"Definitivamente ativo" Lily falou e as duas gargalharam às suas costas.

"Hey Albus, nós só estávamos brincando com você" Rose falou ao alcançá-lo na porta do Três Vassouras.

"Eu não achei nada engraçado" Albus falou se esquivando.

"Venha, Al. Você parece alguém que precisa de uma Cerveja Amanteigada" Lily falou, liderando o caminho para uma mesa vazia. "Mas espere aqui enquanto Rose e eu vamos ao lavatório".

Albus se sentou, esfregando as mãos para espantar o frio, se perguntando se Scorpius estava recebendo o mesmo tratamento de Karen e Myrtes. Provavelmente o loiro se sairia bem melhor num interrogatório como esses.

"Olá, Al".

Albus tencionou seus músculos antes mesmo de se voltar para quem o chamava, reconhecendo a voz de Lindsay. A garota lhe oferecia um sorriso esperançoso e segurava duas canecas de Cerveja Amanteigada.

"Posso me sentar com você?"

"Ahmm..." Albus coçou a cabeça, pensando se ela não tinha visto Rose e Lily rumarem para o banheiro, mas acabou suspirando. "Claro".

Lindsay sorriu e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, pousando uma caneca em frente a Albus.

"Tomei a liberdade de pedir uma para você" ela falou, um pouco envergonhada. "Então... onde está Scorpius?"

Albus respondeu e se perguntou se todo mundo que o cumprimentasse faria a mesma pergunta. Ele devia fazer uma faixa e colocá-la sobre a cabeça 'Scorpius está comprando penas no Escribas!'.

"Ah, bom, é que é difícil encontrar você sozinho, então eu fiquei imaginando..." Lindsay comentou vagamente, dando um gole em sua cerveja.

Albus completou a frase dela em pensamento: '... fiquei imaginando se vocês não terminaram ou tiveram alguma briga feia para que eu pudesse investir novamente'.

"Nós não somos grudados, como você pode ver" Albus respondeu, soando rabugento até para seus próprios ouvidos. E a culpa era de Scorpius por deixá-lo sozinho a mercê de todas aquelas garotas.

"Me desculpe, eu não quis parecer intrometida" Lindsay falou baixando os olhos. "Er... você não vai tomar sua cerveja?"

Albus olhou para sua caneca sem qualquer sombra de apetite. Mas imaginou que ficaria chato se ele recusasse. Antes que conseguisse levar a cerveja aos lábios, porém, Lily e Rose voltaram.

"Albus, você nem para pedir cerveja para nós duas também!" Lily falou, ao se sentar oferecendo um sorriso como cumprimento da Lindsay.

"Eu não pedi nem para mim!" Albus se justificou. "Foi a Lindy quem me trouxe".

"Ah, foi a Lindy quem _trouxe_?" Rose se sentou do outro lado de Albus, lançando um olhar desconfiado na direção da garota.

"Se vocês quiserem, eu posso pedir para vocês também" Lindsay tentou se desculpar. "Eu não sabia que Albus estava acompanhado".

"Não se preocupe, _Lindy_, nós somos plenamente capazes de pedir nossas próprias cervejas" Rose falou e se levantou com a mão esticada para chamar o garçom, porém o fez tão brusca e desajeitadamente que trombou no cotovelo de Albus, fazendo com que o moreno derramasse boa parte do conteúdo na mesa e na própria roupa. "Ah, me desculpe, Al! Que desastrada que eu sou!" Rose fez um movimento rápido com a varinha antes que qualquer deles pudesse piscar e no momento seguinte não havia mais cerveja na mesa, na roupa ou na caneca de Albus.

"Ahh!" Lindsay havia se levantado de um pulo, totalmente indignada. Ela estreitou os olhos para Rose, mas se recompôs no momento seguinte. "Com licença, eu tenho que ir. Até logo, Al".

"O que foi isso?" Lily exclamou quando a garota se afastou, abandonado a caneca de cerveja pela metade. "Você nunca foi desastrada, Rosie. Por que fez aquilo?"

Albus estava tão atordoado quanto a irmã, portanto ambos encararam Rose, que deu de ombros.

"Ora, Lily, Lindsay Corner é ex-namorada do Albus e não é das mais conformadas. Ela _trouxe_ uma bebida até ele, ao invés de pedi-la da mesa. Ela teve todo o tempo do mundo para lançar qualquer feitiço ou até mesmo deitar alguma poção na cerveja. Me desculpe se fui um pouco paranóica, mas é melhor ser cuidadosa demais do que de menos".

Lily buscou o olhar do irmão e Albus deu de ombros. Fazia sentido, apesar de Albus não acreditar que Lindsay seria capaz de algo do tipo. Scorpius provavelmente teria pensado da mesma maneira. Aliás, Scorpius provavelmente até ligaria o incidente dos bombons com aquilo. Albus pensou em pedir para Lily e Rose não contarem nada para o loiro, pois Scorpius já tinha desconfianças suficientes sobre as intenções de sua ex-namorada, não precisava de mais essa.

"Albus, você sabia que Lyan Alden me convidou para o baile?" Lily perguntou depois deles terem ordenados suas bebidas.

"Mas ainda estamos no final de outubro!" Rose admirou-se. "Alden é aquele garoto que fica fazendo piadinhas idiotas com você, Al?"

"Ele melhorou bastante..." Albus defendeu o amigo. "Você aceitou?"

"Falei que ia pensar" Lily falou. "Mas estou pensando em aceitar. Ele até que é bonitinho..."

Eles continuaram conversando até Scorpius e as outras duas garotas aparecerem exibindo suas penas novas. Albus respirou aliviado e toda sua irritação se dissipou quando Scorpius tomou o lugar que Lindsay havia ocupado antes. Albus se ofereceu para esquentar os dedos gelados do loiro entre suas mãos já quentes.

O moreno sentiu-se grato quando ninguém mencionou o incidente de poucos minutos atrás.

xXxXxXx

**Novembro de 2023. 1ª semana.**

"Shh! Você ouviu alguma coisa?" Scorpius falou, paralisando as mãos nos cabelos de Albus.

"Hm?" Albus estava quase dormindo com a combinação da água quente em suas costas e as mãos de Scorpius massageando seu couro cabeludo com o xampu.

"Ah, não deve ter sido ninguém" Scorpius concluiu e terminou de lavar os cabelos do moreno. "De qualquer forma, eu lancei um _Confundus_ para ninguém ver dois pares de pés sob o box. Pode enxaguar, Al. Eu já estou saindo".

"Ok" Albus concordou, mas segurou o braço do namorado quando ele ia saindo. "Tem sabão no seu pescoço" avisou, dando espaço sob a água para que Scorpius entrasse.

O loiro entrou debaixo do chuveiro com um sorriso provocante e aproveitou para se esfregar em Albus enquanto se enxaguava.

"Muito cansado?" Scorpius perguntou, beijando o pescoço do moreno.

"Depende para quê" Albus falou, sentindo o corpo reagir à provocação.

"Tente me esperar acordado, então" Scorpius falou e piscou antes de sair do box com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. "Eu estou levando o Mapa, ok?" ele falou do lado de fora.

"Ok" Albus concordou. Ele próprio havia oferecido para que Scorpius levasse o Mapa do Maroto em suas patrulhas. Antes Albus usava o medalhão para alertar o loiro sobre infratores, mas já havia acontecido de Scorpius estar acompanhado nas patrulhas e os demais monitores acharam muito suspeito que Albus pudesse saber onde encontrar alunos fora da cama.

Aquilo já estava virando rotina nas segundas-feiras. Scorpius tinha que patrulhar os corredores após o toque de recolher e Albus se sentia exausto após os treinos de quadribol, se demorando mais no chuveiro. Eles não costumavam dividir o mesmo box no banheiro comunitário, mas haviam se arriscado àquela noite por terem encontrado o banheiro vazio.

Albus mergulhou no jato d'água, ficando imóvel, apenas deixando a água quente escorrer com o xampu pelo seu corpo. 'Só mais um pouquinho...' ele disse a si mesmo. Se ele planejava ficar acordado até Scorpius voltar, teria que achar alguma coisa para fazer para preencher o tempo.

Quando achou que sua pele já estava ficando enrugada, Albus desligou o chuveiro e se enxugou antes de deixar o box. Vestiu o pijama e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar enquanto arrastava os pés até o dormitório. Quando chegou lá, encontrou um bilhete flutuando sobre sua cama. Todos os seus colegas de quarto já estavam respirando sonoramente, escondidos atrás das cortinas das próprias camas. Lynx devia estar caçando, pois não apareceu.

Albus franziu a testa ao reconhecer a caligrafia de Scorpius.

'_Me encontre na sala vazia ao lado da sala de Feitiços o mais rápido possível. Tenho uma coisa importante para mostrar a você. Não tente me contatar pelo medalhão. Eu não posso falar agora. S.M._'

Albus virou o papel para ver se havia algo escrito no verso. Nada. Eles não costumavam trocar bilhetes, por estarem sempre juntos, mas Albus estranhou a assinatura. Nas cartas, Scorpius costumava assinar com o primeiro nome, não com as iniciais. De qualquer forma, aquela era sem dúvida a letra do loiro, com todos os seus floreios. Mas o que seria tão importante assim? E por que Scorpius queria que se encontrassem no terceiro andar, de todos os lugares? Por que não a Sala Precisa, se fosse algum assunto secreto?

Albus consultou as horas com um feitiço _Tempus_. Faltavam poucos minutos para acabar a ronda. Enfiou o bilhete no bolso, já sem qualquer vestígio de sono. Apanhou a Capa do malão e já ia procurar pelo Mapa quando se lembrou que Scorpius estaria com ele. Vestiu uma capa por cima do pijama, enfiou-se debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade e andou o mais rápido que pôde sem chamar atenção. Desviou dos monitores sonserinos do quinto ano no segundo andar e alcançou a sala indicada sem maiores problemas.

Entrou com cuidado, observando os arredores. Era uma sala ampla, sem mesas ou cadeiras, apenas um grande espaço vazio. Havia grandes janelas em toda a extensão de uma das paredes, mas Albus franziu a testa ao ver que estavam todas quebradas. Saiu debaixo da Capa e chamou por Scorpius, porém não tinha como alguém se esconder ali dentro. Talvez o loiro viria após a ronda?

Albus caminhou até uma das janelas para examinar mais atentamente. Não estavam todas quebradas, na verdade. Havia uma intocada. Com uma grande pedra abaixo. Albus levantou a pedra, examinando seu formato. Parecia o mesmo formato de um dos buracos na janela.

Quando escutou o miado, já era tarde demais. A gata de Filch tinha se esgueirado pela fresta da porta que o moreno havia se esquecido de fechar e olhava diretamente para ele. Albus correu para onde havia deixado a Capa, mas só teve tempo de escondê-la atrás do corpo antes que Filch aparecesse, seu olhar caindo imediatamente para as janelas.

"Ah, esses vândalos!" ele baixou os olhos então para a pedra que Albus ainda segurava numa das mãos e pegou a gata no colo. "Boa garota. Eu venho tentando pegar este há quase sete anos! Eu bem que desconfiei que ele não podia ser tão santo quanto parecia, sendo irmão daquele folgado atrevido".

Scorpius apareceu atrás de Filch no momento seguinte, os olhos arregalados e a respiração rasa, como se tivesse corrido. Ele olhou para Albus completamente confuso.

Só então Albus percebeu que tinha caído numa armadilha.

xXxXxXx

"O que aconteceu?" Scorpius perguntou quando eles finalmente deixaram a sala do zelador. "O que diabos você estava fazendo lá?"

"Você também não acredita que eu quebrei aquelas janelas, acredita?" Albus perguntou. Ele parecia acabado.

"Claro que não! Você não teria tido tempo. Quando eu o localizei no Mapa, você já estava no topo do terceiro andar. Eu estava patrulhando as Torres, então não tinha nem porque me preocupar... como eu ia fazer _idéia_...!" Scorpius praguejou. "Por que você saiu, de qualquer forma?"

Albus tirou alguma coisa do bolso e lhe entregou, carrancudo.

"Veja você mesmo".

Scorpius arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer sua própria letra.

"Eu não escrevi isso!" o loiro falou, passando os olhos pelas palavras. "Por que eu marcaria um encontro naquela sala? E eu não assino S.M.! Pelo amor de Deus, Al, o que deu na sua cabeça para acreditar nisso?"

"Não sei! Eu... também pensei em todos esses detalhes, mas essa é a sua letra! Eu tinha que pelo menos dar uma checada!"

"E não bastava apenas olhar, você tinha que ter pegado a maldita pedra?" quando deu por si, Scorpius estava falando alto.

"Me desculpe! Foi estupidez, eu admito!" Albus gritou de volta e acrescentou, amargo. "Mas já vou pagar pela minha idiotice. Pelo resto da semana!"

Filch havia dado detenção para Albus até sexta-feira. Albus teria que limpar todas as janelas do terceiro andar sem a ajuda de magia sob a supervisão do próprio zelador.

"Sinto muito" Scorpius massageou as têmporas tentando se acalmar. "Eu não estou bravo com você. Eu estou bravo com essa... situação. Eu acho que sei quem escreveu o bilhete".

"Quem?"

"Ethan costumava tentar imitar minha letra, quando pequeno. Ele era péssimo, na verdade, mas devia ter uns oito anos na época. Aparentemente andou praticando de lá para cá".

Albus gemeu e bateu na própria testa.

"Estúpido" Albus falou para si mesmo e Scorpius o abraçou.

"Hey, você não tinha como saber disso. Vamos combinar o seguinte: sempre que tivemos que dar algum recado um para o outro e não pudermos usar o medalhão, vamos usar nossos patronos. Assim não tem como alguém forjar nossas formas de patrono _e_ nossas vozes, ok?"

"Ok" Albus concordou, ainda arrasado.

Scorpius queria torcer o pescoço de seu primo. Sem usar magia.

xXxXxXx

Scorpius conferiu a hora mais uma vez. Já passara dez minutos do toque de recolher, não era possível que Filch estivesse segurando Albus até aquela hora! Scorpius andou de um lado para o outro do dormitório, ignorando os pedidos dos colegas para que ficasse quieto ou eles ficariam zonzos. E pensar que era apenas o primeiro dia da detenção...

"Scorpius, pare de se preocupar!" Lyan falou ao terminar de vestir o pijama. "No máximo Albus teve uma dor de barriga e precisou se desviar do caminho. Daqui a pouco ele chega".

Scorpius fingiu não ter ouvido. Mas parou de andar, para não irritar os colegas, que logo se fecharam em suas camas. Scorpius bateu nas pernas para chamar Lynx e o amasso pulou para seu colo, aceitando seu carinho. Scorpius não teve tempo de se sentir inquieto novamente antes que Albus entrasse.

"O que aconteceu?" Scorpius perguntou, reparando em sua expressão pensativa.

"Hmm? Como assim?" Albus perguntou, distraído ao começar a se despir.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Scorpius tentou conter sua impaciência. Ele tinha se preocupado droga! Custava para Albus ser mais atencioso?

"Eu demorei?" Albus perguntou, se sentando para terminar de tirar as calças.

"Sim! Duvido que Filch tenha segurado você até essa hora!"

"Oh..." O moreno pareceu confuso por algum momento. "Eu não me lembro de..." Albus desviou os olhos para as meias ao descalçá-las. "Eu devo ter me distraído no caminho. Olhe, Scorpie, eu estou realmente cansado..."

Scorpius expulsou Lynx de seu colo mau-humorado. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas e virou para o outro lado. Sentiu a cama mexer quando Albus se deitou ao seu lado e beijou seu pescoço.

"Hey, não vai nem me dar um beijo?"

"Você está muito cansado" Scorpius retrucou rabugento.

Albus suspirou e a cama mexeu novamente quando ele virou para o outro lado. Scorpius se sentiu desapontado por Albus não ter insistido. Ele sempre insistia até conseguir melhorar seu humor com o que o loiro chamaria de 'golpe-baixo' sem, contudo, deixar de ceder.

Scorpius arrumou melhor o travesseiro. Havia alguma coisa muito estranha na maneira como Albus fora evasivo. O moreno não sabia mentir ou esconder as coisas por muito tempo. Era transparente demais para tanto.

Scorpius sacudiu tais pensamentos e se concentrou em tentar dormir. O que não foi fácil.

xXxXxXx

Já era a segunda noite de detenção e Albus estava demorando mais uma vez. Scorpius estava sentado na cama balançando a perna nervosamente e lançando olhares de esguelha para o malão do namorado, onde sabia estar o Mapa do Maroto. Albus não devia ficar fora até tão tarde, por isso não levara o Mapa.

Scorpius debateu consigo mesmo por alguns segundos que pareceram eternos antes de se levantar e pegar o Mapa. Sentiu-se mal por estar bisbilhotando daquela maneira, mas tentou convencer a si mesmo que só estava preocupado. Que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a resposta pouco convincente do moreno na noite anterior.

Primeiro olhou para a sala de Fich, que encontrou vazia. Então vasculhou o terceiro andar, onde localizou o zelador, mas nenhum sinal de Albus. Foi fazendo o caminho de volta às masmorras com a ponta dos dedos até encontrá-lo e o que viu fez seu coração saltar.

Albus estava num corredor do primeiro andar, mas não estava sozinho. Havia três outras pessoas com ele. Três garotas da Corvinal. E uma delas, Lindsay Corner, estava muito próxima de Albus. A respiração de Scorpius foi ficando cada vez mais pesada conforme sua raiva crescia, milhares de pensamentos passando por sua mente. Mas ele tentava acalmar a si mesmo, dizendo que aquilo não significava nada. Logo Albus entraria por aquelas portas e explicaria tudo.

Scorpius acompanhou quando Albus se afastou lentamente, acompanhando seus passos com os olhos até que o moreno tivesse entrado na sala comunal da Sonserina. Então fechou o Mapa rapidamente e recolocou-o no lugar. Deitou em sua cama e tentou não parecer tão nervoso quanto se sentia.

"Hey" Albus cumprimentou ao entrar, seu rosto fechado e vincado como na última noite, parecendo pensativo.

"Você demorou novamente" Scorpius falou e agradeceu por sua voz não ter tremido.

"Hm... não reparei..." Albus esfregou os olhos antes de começar a se despir.

Scorpius engoliu em seco.

"Fich está pegando muito pesado?" Scorpius continuou. "Ou talvez você tenha se distraído pelo caminho de novo?"

'Por favor, não minta para mim, por favor' Scorpius repetiu mentalmente como um mantra. Albus estava de costas para ele, mas o loiro percebeu quando seus músculos tencionaram. Porém ele continuou a se despir normalmente.

"Scorpius, eu tive um dia péssimo. E não estou tão atrasado assim, ok?"

Scorpius virou para o outro lado.

"Ok" o loiro sussurrou, sentindo os olhos arderem. Só não sabia se de raiva ou de dor.

Quando sentiu o peso do colchão mudar, Scorpius nem se importou em virar antes de dizer com a voz mais calma que conseguiu.

"Por que você não dorme na sua cama hoje, Albus?"

Albus ficou imóvel por mais algum tempo antes de se levantar sem nenhuma palavra.

xXxXxXx

Albus piscou e esfregou os braços ao sentir novamente aquela sensação estranha, como se tivesse acabado de ser libertado de ataduras. Encarou os olhos de Lindsay tentando mais uma vez imaginar como chegara até aquele corredor. Não se lembrava havia quanto tempo deixara a sala de Filch.

Olhou ao redor ao esfregar os pulsos, com a sensação de que estava sendo observado, mas não havia ninguém no corredor além dele, Lindsay e algumas armaduras.

"Al?" O moreno ouviu Lindsay perguntar e encarou-a novamente, confuso. "Eu fiz uma pergunta".

"O quê?" Albus perguntou, esfregando os olhos para clarear a visão. Parecia ter acordado de um pesadelo com um gosto estranho na boca e vários fantasmas de sensações e memórias desconexas. Não haveria mesmo ninguém mais por perto?

"Eu perguntei quem você ama" Lindsay mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensiva.

Albus sentiu irritação novamente. Por que a garota estava insistindo?

"Lindsay, eu já disse que..." Albus fechou a boca aturdido. Ele estava prestes a dizer que amava Scorpius, como das últimas vezes que a garota insistira naquele questionário absurdo. Mas havia alguma coisa muito errada naquelas palavras. Era como se parte dele ficasse dizendo que ele amava Scorpius e outra parte estranha de si mesmo repetia que era outra pessoa. Ele apenas não conseguia alcançar aquela resposta, de uma hora para outra.

"O que você disse, Al?" Lindsay deu um passo para mais perto e Albus aspirou o cheiro familiar de seus cabelos. "Ou será que você já não tem mais tanta certeza assim?"

"E-eu..." Albus queria empurrá-la para longe, por deixá-lo tão atordoado. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria trazê-la mais para perto para poder sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos e abraçá-la e... "O que você está fazendo?" Albus tentou parecer ameaçador quando viu como ela estava ficando nas pontas dos pés para poder... Ela não iria beijá-lo, iria? "Lindy?" Albus arregalou os olhos.

Mas era tarde demais. Lindsay estava beijando-o. E Albus simplesmente não conseguia se afastar. Ele estava dividido, se sentindo um estranho dentro de si mesmo. Albus percebeu um movimento atrás da garota e foi então que seu mundo despencou.

"Scorpius!" Albus não sabia como tinha feito aquilo, mas conseguira segurar os ombros de Lindsay e empurrá-la para longe.

"Albus" Scorpius o encarou de volta. Ele não parecia surpreso, apenas profundamente magoado. "Por que você não me contou?"

"E-eu..." Albus gaguejou, dando um passo para mais longe de Lindsay, passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente. "Eu não sei... Eu estou confuso".

"Sim, eu posso ver isso" Scorpius falou com uma careta. "Me avise quando não estiver mais confuso" ele falou e deu as costas para ambos.

"Scorpius!" Albus deu um passo em sua direção, mas Lindsay entrou em sua frente.

"Deixe ele ir Al. Você está mesmo precisando se afastar dele para poder pensar direito. Eu vou entender se você precisar de um tempo, também" Lindsay acariciou seu braço fazendo com que Albus se esquivasse novamente, trazendo a lembrança da sensação ruim que sentira antes.

"Fique longe de mim" Albus pediu e saiu correndo atrás de Scorpius assim que suas pernas obedeceram. "Scorpius, espera!"

Quando Albus o alcançou e o segurou pelo braço para que ele virasse, Scorpius o empurrou e foi como se Albus levasse um soco no estômago.

"Me solta!" Scorpius falou, o rosto contorcido de raiva. "Você poderia ter me contado que estava confuso, Al! Eu teria dado um tempo para você pensar! Não precisava ter mentido para mim desse jeito!"

"Scorpius, você entendeu tudo errado!" Albus implorou, sentindo seu rosto se contorcer também.

"Então me explique, Albus!" Scorpius se encostou do lado oposto do corredor, deixando bem claro que se afastaria caso Albus fizesse menção de diminuir a distância.

Albus abriu a boca para explicar, mas como o faria se nem ele conseguia entender? Ele sequer conseguia se lembrar o que acontecera antes de encontrar Lindsay! Como explicaria aquilo? Como explicaria como se sentia?

"Vamos!" Scorpius instigou. "O que você tem a explicar? Não venha me dizer que ela estava forçando você a beijá-la, porque você não estava fazendo força nenhuma para se afastar! Ou vai me dizer que não está dividido? Eu _vi_ a confusão nos seus olhos, Albus! Ou ainda, talvez você queira me dizer que ela forçou você a beber alguma poção ou algo do tipo?"

Albus recuou àquelas palavras, se lembrando do gosto diferente em sua boca.

"Eu... não sei..." Albus confessou, tentando puxar pela memória. Era como se houvesse alguma coisa lá para ser lembrada, mas ele não conseguisse se lembrar!

"Então me diga aquilo de novo" Scorpius parecia desesperado. "Aquilo que você disse na sorveteria. Olhe nos meus olhos e diga como se sente a meu respeito, Albus!"

Albus abriu a boca para dizer, mas sua garganta deu um nó. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que não conseguia dizer aquelas palavras?

"É o bastante para mim" Scorpius falou, obviamente incapaz de adivinhar o rebuliço que se passava na mente de Albus. Ou talvez interpretando errado toda aquela confusão que o moreno sentia.

"Scorpius, por favor!" Albus chamou ao ver o loiro se afastar, mas Scorpius o dispensou com um aceno de mão. Albus sentiu os olhos e a garganta arderem e esmurrou a parede.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: **Gente, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu simplesmente não resisto ao Lucius como vilão! Ele é tão mau e... sexy *O*

O próximo capítulo será o **ÚLTIMO**. Mas haverá um epílogo ainda ;)

**Lucas** (uau, fiquei emocionada com a sua review! Que bom que você gostou do ritmo que eu escolhi pra fic ^.^ Muito obrigada por ter comentado, fez meu dia mais feliz! Quanto ao Louis, acredito que quanto mais as gerações passam, melhor é o efeito do sangue veela, então o Louis já mostrou todo o seu veela power. Mas ele não precisa de muito mais para ganhar o nosso amor, não é mesmo? *.*), **Isis Coelho** (Menina, que batuque é esse que eu to ouvindo? Não pode ser só o seu coração uahuahuahua. Espero que esse capítulo tenha respondido a maioria das suas respostas – e que você tenha sobrevivido para ler rss. Muito obrigada #^.^#), **Julia** (kkkk coitadinha de você, tendo que despistar a sua irmãzinha uhuahuahua! Mas que bom que conseguiu ler, no final! E quanto ao Lucius e o Ethan... bom, há males que vêm para o bem, espere e verá ;D), **allsmind** (nhaa viu só como valeu a pena esperar? Teve limona o suficiente pra vc? Uhuahua. Muito obrigada!) e **Juliana Malfoy** (E quem seria louco de recusar o Scorpie? Eu não! rsss E não é que eles ficam lindos mesmo? *derrete* Obrigada! E não se desespere, no fim tudo dá certo XD) **Milla** (oi, fofa, comigo não aconteceu nada não! Desculpe a demora, nós acabamos nos enrolando, sinto muito x.x Mas aqui está!).

**N.B.:** Pessoas, peço desculpas pela longa e demorada atualização. Mas foram semans compridas e exaustivas no escritório. Espero poder andar bem rápido com o próximo capítulo para não matar ninguém de ansiedade!


	16. Ano 7 Parte 2

**Capítulo 15 – 7° Ano – Parte 2 de 2**

xXxXxXx

**Novembro de 2023. 1ª semana. Último dia de detenção.**

"Já está bom" Albus ouviu Filch dizer relutantemente e largou a escova de dente que usara para esfregar os cantos das janelas.

Suas juntas e suas costas protestaram quando ficou em pé. Filch ficara o tempo todo falando com sua gata, dizendo como Albus havia se mostrado igualzinho a James, depois de todos aqueles anos tentando enganá-lo com sua carinha de inocente. Albus chegava até a pensar que o zelador sentia falta de seu irmão, sem ter para quem ficar distribuindo tantas detenções. O moreno se afastou para que Filch pudesse examinar a janela que acabara de limpar.

"Mais uns dois dias e você teria acabado com todas as janelas" Filch suspirou, então se voltou para ele esperançoso "Quem sabe uma outra hora, não é mesmo? Eu estarei vigiando atentamente garoto".

Albus retirou as luvas e guardou os baldes onde o zelador indicou. Não se despediu ao sair, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Mas não sem antes se lembrar de lançar um feitiço _Tempus_ só para garantir. Ainda faltava meia hora para o toque de recolher. Albus não conseguia se lembrar se havia saído todos aqueles dias no mesmo horário, mas uma noite em claro estranhamente fizera com que seus pensamentos se tornassem mais objetivos.

Scorpius o havia evitado o dia inteiro, apesar de ambos terem dividido as mesmas classes e se sentado lado a lado nas refeições, como sempre. Não tinham trocado muitas palavras e, sempre que Albus tentava se aproximar para segurar sua mão, Scorpius o repelia com um olhar atravessado ou com um empurrão.

Mas as palavras de Scorpius sobre Lindsay o haver forçado a tomar alguma coisa fizeram algumas conexões na mente de Albus. Primeiro no teste de quadribol, quando ela oferecera sua água. Depois os chocolates. Depois a cerveja...

Albus também se recordou das perguntas que seu pai havia lhe feito depois do encontro com Lucius Malfoy, sobre lacunas em sua memória. Aquele era um efeito colateral e indicava que sua mente havia sido apagada. Mas não completamente. Ele conseguia se lembrar de algumas imagens desconexas e podia jurar que Lindsay não estivera agindo sozinha todo aquele tempo.

Tentou refazer todos os pedaços de informação que lhe sobravam e lembrou-se do gosto estranho, da sensação de ser amarrado e da confusão de sentimentos que sentira em relação a Lindsay e Scorpius. Lembrou também de sentir um puxão nos cabelos quando era forçado a escolher entre engolir ou engasgar.

Albus tentou parecer distraído ao descer os dois primeiros lances de escada. Mas ele sempre se recordava a partir do mesmo ponto no primeiro andar, então foi lá que ele prestou mais atenção enquanto diminuía o passo. Primeiro reparou no ar embaçado característico do feitiço desilusório logo atrás de uma das armaduras. Depois viu Lindsay mais à frente.

Ela se endireitou quando viu Albus se aproximar e abriu um sorriso.

"Oi, Al..." ela esperou que Albus chegasse mais perto. "Eu estava pensando se... talvez você já tivesse alguma resposta... diferente para a minha pergunta".

"Que pergunta?" Albus fingiu confusão.

Lindsay sorriu e lançou um olhar rápido pelo canto do olho para a direção em que Albus já sabia que as garotas estavam. Albus ouviu o movimento e se abaixou bem no momento em que o feitiço foi lançado.

"_Incarcerous_!" o feitiço atingiu Lindsay em cheio e a garota cambaleou, completamente envolvida por cordas até o pescoço e gritando de susto.

Albus se escondeu atrás dela e mirou o primeiro feitiço quando percebeu o movimento no ar.

"_Estupefaça_!" o corpo de Chambers se materializou ao ser atingido pelo feitiço e a garota caiu no chão, desacordada.

"_Finite Incatantem_!" Albus ouviu o feitiço e saiu de trás de Lindsay quando esta se libertou das cordas, caindo no chão.

Albus mirou o local de onde o feitiço viera e lançou um '_Expelliarmus_' não-verbal e as varinhas de Lindsay e Gennon voaram no ar. Esta última se materializou, furiosa, e se lançou sobre a varinha de Lindsay, mas Albus fez com que esta escorregasse para longe de seu alcance. As duas garotas o encararam, ofegantes, uma com raiva a outra espantada.

"A-Albus..." Lindsay gaguejou, espalmando as mãos em um gesto de rendição. "Não é nada do que você está pensando".

"Onde está a garrafa?" Albus perguntou, também furioso, apontando a varinha de uma para a outra.

"Que garrafa?" Lindsay perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando ainda mais.

"O que quer que vocês estavam me forçando a beber. Aonde está?"

"Albus, você deve estar enganado! Nós não íamos...?"

"Poupe a sua preciosa saliva Lindsay. Eu me lembro. Seus feitiços de memória já não têm mais efeito em mim. Anda, me passa a garrafa".

"Mas Albus...?" Lindsay começou a protestar, porém Albus a cortou.

"_Accio_ garrafa!" Albus estendeu a mão quando alguma coisa saiu de dentro das vestes de Gennom.

"Não!" a garota gritou e tentou pegar a garrafa, que acabou escorregando e caindo no chão.

Albus assistiu atônito enquanto o vidro se espatifava, espalhando um líquido claro e perfumado pelo chão. Albus pensou em repará-lo, mas teve que voltar a atenção para Gennon quando ela correu até a própria varinha. Lindsay se pôs entre sua mira e a amiga.

"Albus por favor!"

"Saia da frente, Lindsay!" Albus pediu por entre os dentes.

Gennom aproveitou para fazer os restos do vidro e da poção sumirem e em seguida fazer Chambers recuperar os sentidos.

"Vamos dar o fora daqui, Lindy. Seu plano não funcionou. De novo!" Gennon gritou, ajudando Chambers a se levantar.

"Me desculpa Albus. Eu só queria ajudar você!" Lindsay hesitou por um momento antes de se abaixar para pegar a própria varinha e seguir as amigas pelo corredor.

Albus abaixou a varinha lentamente enquanto elas se afastavam, olhando para o local onde a garrafa se quebrara momentos atrás. Como faria para provar tudo para Scorpius? Albus se lamentou por ter escondido todos aqueles detalhes sobre Lindsay de Scorpius. O loiro poderia ter chegado àquela mesma conclusão se Albus não estivesse tão preocupado em deixar sua ex-namorada de fora das suspeitas do namorado.

Quando Albus chegou ao dormitório, encontrou as cortinas da cama de Scorpius fechadas. Pelo menos Lynx ainda abanava a cauda para recebê-lo, o moreno pensou arrasado. Seria mais uma longa noite.

xXxXxXx

Albus se sentou entre Lily e Rose na mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã de sábado.

"Wow, você parece péssimo" Lily falou ao encará-lo.

"Obrigado. É exatamente como eu me sinto".

"O que aconteceu?" Rose perguntou passando manteiga numa torrada e entregando para o primo.

"Hmm" Albus torceu o nariz para a torrada, mas aceitou. "É uma longa história..."

Albus contou tudo para as primas, tentando não se esquecer de nenhum detalhe. Rose fazia algumas perguntas de vez em quando.

"Você disse que se sentia confuso" Rose comentou quando Albus terminou seu relato. "Como assim?"

"Eu não sei, era como se eu _quisesse_ me aproximar de Lindsay. E também eu sabia que gostava de Scorpius, mas não conseguia colocar aquilo em palavras, como se fosse uma mentira!" Albus deliberadamente trocou a palavra 'amava' por 'gostava' para ver se se sentia menos idiota. Não funcionou.

"Sei. E agora, como você se sente?" Rose continuou.

"Um pouco esquisito, mas eu já posso dizer... já posso dizer como me sinto sobre Scorpius" Albus falou.

"E como você se sente sobre Scorpius?" Lily cutucou, sabendo perfeitamente como Albus estava evitando falar.

"Eu amo Scorpius" Albus se confessou, deixando os ombros caírem. "Mas ele está com raiva de mim, no momento".

"E com razão!" Lily falou. "Eu também ficaria, no lugar dele. Mas você já tentou explicar?"

"Não. Ele não quer me ouvir, de qualquer forma".

Albus estava de costas para Scorpius, mas viu quando Lindsay e as outras garotas entraram no Grande Salão, procurando por Albus na mesa da Sonserina. Em vão.

"Então?" Lily perguntou para Rose, que estava claramente pensativa.

"Eu tenho um palpite" Rose falou, fazendo o coração de Albus se encher de esperanças. "Uma Poção do Amor forte levantaria muitas suspeitas. Albus de repente declamaria seu amor por Corner para Scorpius e ele sem dúvida desconfiaria. Mas uma Poção do Amor fraca administrada constantemente seria muito menos digna de suspeitas. Quem quer que planejou essa sua detenção queria que durasse bem mais do que quatro dias. E obviamente não contava que você se tornaria resistente à poção e ao _Obliviate_".

"Você pode repetir tudo isso para Scorpius?" Albus perguntou esperançoso.

"Claro" Rose concordou. "Mas talvez a insegurança de Scorpius o impeça de acreditar".

"Insegurança?" Lily estranhou. "Scorpius é a pessoa mais segura de si que eu já conheci!"

"Aí é que você se engana" Rose voltou-se para Lily. "As pessoas sempre mascaram suas fraquezas. Sonserinos principalmente. É provável que o excesso de confiança de Scorpius seja para disfarçar o extremo oposto. Afinal, ele tem bastante ciúmes de Albus e o ciúmes é o indício mais obvio da insegurança. Portanto" Rose voltou a se dirigir para Albus, "eu acho muito mais convincente se você conseguir extrair a confissão da própria Corner".

Albus deixou os ombros caírem novamente, aceitando outra torrada da prima e empurrando goela abaixo com o suco de abóbora. Rose continuou a falar.

"É uma pena que nós não tenhamos nenhuma prova de que você realmente tomou a poção. Ela já deve ter sido eliminada do seu sistema agora. Gennom foi bastante esperta ao sumir com as suas memórias _e_ com o restante da poção. Assim nós não temos como provar nem para Mcgonagall, quanto menos para Scorpius. A menos que alguma delas confesse".

"Me avise se não conseguir que elas falem, Al" Lily falou e alguma coisa em seu sorriso encheu Albus de esperança novamente. "Eu, ao contrário de uns e outros, costumo freqüentar o Clube do Slug, se querem saber. E isso se mostra bastante útil de vez em quando. Eu sei, por exemplo, onde o professor mantém seu estoque de poções úteis e de preparo complicado ou demorado. Como Veritasserum..."

Os olhos de Albus brilharam.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia Al" Rose reprovou. "Se quer saber o que eu penso, acho que você deveria ir imediatamente conversar com McGonagall. Ou com o tio Harry. Ele, melhor do que ninguém saberia como lidar com isso. Poções do amor são ilegais e muito perigosas, você sabe, Al..."

Albus pensou por um momento.

"Não, eu acho que prefiro a idéia da Lily" Albus deu um toque na mão que a irmã estendeu, sorridente.

Rose revirou os olhos.

xXxXxXx

Scorpius observou as costas de Albus disfarçadamente. O loiro se sentia péssimo. Não estava conseguindo dormir direito, estranhando a falta de calor e até o excesso de espaço na própria cama. E o pior de tudo, estava se sentindo traído.

Scorpius ficava repassando aquele beijo mentalmente, por mais que desejasse apagá-lo de sua memória. Por mais confuso que Albus se sentisse, nada lhe dava o direito de trair a confiança de Scorpius daquela maneira. O loiro respirou profundamente, engolindo a vontade de chorar. Talvez Albus nunca tivesse deixado de gostar de garotas, afinal. Talvez ele apenas tivesse se deixado seduzir por Scorpius.

"Hey, você não é obrigado a comer se não quiser" Myrtes falou. "Não precisa ficar fazendo essa cara para a comida".

Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar atravessado, não confiando em sua voz para mandá-la se calar.

"Ok, vou deixar você em paz! O que quer que tenha acontecido com vocês dois, é problema de vocês" Myrtes deu de ombros, voltando a conversar com Karen.

Scorpius olhou novamente para as costas de Albus reparando quando ele seguiu Corner com os olhos quando ela entrou e praguejou, apoiando a testa numa das mãos. Recriminou-se por ainda ter esperanças de que Albus lhe escolhesse ao invés da Corvinal. Como Scorpius poderia voltar a confiar em Albus depois daquilo? Scorpius reparou que segurava o medalhão, escondido debaixo da camisa. Tinha colocado no pescoço por mero costume, apesar de não ter tirado quando percebeu o que fazia.

Seria possível salvar sua amizade ainda? Scorpius não se esquecera do que prometera a Albus, sobre eles continuarem a serem amigos caso não funcionassem como um casal. Talvez depois de algum tempo ficasse mais fácil. Scorpius pensou nas passagens via Flu para a Grécia que tinha guardado no fundo do malão para presentear Albus no Natal. Talvez devesse mandar seu pai cancelá-las.

Quando voltou a levantar os olhos, foi para ver Albus conversando animadamente com a irmã e a prima. Pelo menos ele tinha tentado parecer triste antes. Pelo jeito já havia se esquecido.

"Olá, Scorpius!"

Scorpius fechou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz animada do primo que se sentou ao seu lado.

"Difícil encontrar você sozinho, esses dias" Ethan continuou. "O que foi? Brigou com o namorado?"

"Cale a boca Ethan" Scorpius falou por entre os dentes e a voz do primo se tornou maliciosa.

"Ah, vejo que atingi um ponto sensível. Bem, Potter não parece tão abalado, se quer minha opinião".

"Não, eu não quero a sua opinião" Scorpius continuou, já se preparando para se levantar.

"Ora Scorpius, não seja um bebezão" Ethan provocou com um sorriso maldoso. "Você com certeza aproveitou bastante enquanto durou. Você nem sempre pode ter tudo o quer".

"Você está absolutamente certo, Ethan" Scorpius dirigiu-se ao primo com uma calma calculada. "Por exemplo, eu queria que você não tivesse nada a ver comigo. Ou que pelo menos você não fosse um bastardo invejoso. Obviamente não posso ter nenhum desses prazeres".

Scorpius se levantou e deixou a mesa sem olhar para trás.

xXxXxXx

Albus passou boa parte do sábado espiando Lindsay e suas amigas pelo Mapa, pensando como faria para levar a garota até Scorpius para que ela confessasse. Não conseguiu pensar em nada até o jantar, quando voltou a se juntar com Lily e Rose para tentar encontrar alguma solução.

"Por que você não a cerca depois do jantar?" Lily sugeriu. "Eu ainda acho que nós devíamos partir direto para o meu plano, mas se você prefere tentar apelar para o bom senso de Corner eu posso tentar distrair as outras. Basta que uma delas confesse, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, talvez dê certo" Albus concordou e não tirou os olhos da garota durante toda a refeição. Quando as três se levantaram, Albus se pôs em pé também. "Agora Lily. Rápido".

"Hey, eu espero que vocês não estejam contando comigo!" Rose falou, mas Albus estava ocupado demais para responder. Andou apressadamente até a porta calculando que alcançaria o corredor ao mesmo tempo em que as garotas. Lily vinha logo atrás, ainda tomando seu suco.

Assim que alcançaram as garotas, Lily jogou o que restou de seu suco de abóbora nas costas de Gennom, que paralisou, ultrajada.

"Ahh! Me desculpe! Eu tropecei!" Lily pareceu genuinamente apavorada ao se desculpar, chamando atenção para si mesma. Albus aproveitou para segurar o braço de Lindsay e puxá-la para fora do Grande Salão.

"Mas o que... Albus!" os olhos da garota se arregalaram com um misto de esperança e apreensão. "O que foi?"

Albus continuou puxando-a rumo ao corredor que levava às masmorras até que eles estivessem um pouco escondidos atrás de uma armadura.

"Ouça, Lindsay, eu já sei o que havia naquela garrafa. E você vai contar tudo o que fez para Scorpius, entendeu?" Albus demandou, apertando o pulso da garota sem se dar conta.

"Ai!" Lindsay reclamou, chorosa e Albus a soltou. "Se você sabe o que havia na garrafa, então você tem consciência de que eu estava tentando ajudar você, não? E sabe também o que Scorpius fez para conquistar você, certo?"

"O quê? Do que você está falando?" Albus perguntou, confuso.

"Do antídoto, claro!" Lindsay exclamou, o abraçando. "Finalmente você compreendeu!"

Albus a afastou bruscamente.

"Compreendi o quê? Que antídoto?"

"Lá está ele" Lindsay falou, olhando para a porta do Grande Salão. "O que você quer que eu diga, Al?" Albus arregalou os olhos ao ver Scorpius se aproximando. Lindsay aumentou o tom da voz. "Você quer que eu diga como você se sente a _meu _respeito? Mas isso Scorpius já viu com seus próprios olhos, Al! Ele viu que já não tem nenhum controle sobre você!"

"Lindsay, diga o que você estava me forçando a beber!" Albus se exasperou, tentando se afastar da garota, que insistia em abraçá-lo.

"Ora, Al, não importa mais! O importante é que funcionou! Vamos, diga a quem você ama!" Lindsay pediu e Albus segurou ambos os pulsos da garota, mantendo-a afastada.

"Eu amo Scorpius!" Albus praticamente gritou, fazendo a garota se encolher. "Você ficou maluca, garota?"

Lindsay ficou boquiaberta por um momento antes de se desvencilhar, correndo em direção às escadas.

"Merda!" Albus falou ao vasculhar o corredor. Scorpius havia desaparecido. Ele puxou o medalhão de dentro das vestes.

xXxXxXx

Scorpius encostou-se à parede da passagem secreta quando já estava longe o bastante. Não tinha entendido muito sobre o que acabara de acontecer, mas também não tinha certeza se _queria_ entender. Albus havia passado o jantar inteiro observando Corner e saíra de encontro a ela, puxando a garota para fora. Scorpius tinha tentado esperar mais antes de sair, mas não conseguiria parecer inabalado por muito tempo.

Então tinha visto Albus escondido atrás de uma armadura com Lindsay, a garota dizendo todas aquelas coisas em sua direção enquanto o abraçava.

"_Scorpie_?"

O loiro assustou ao ouvir a voz abafada de Albus chamar e aumentou a luz da varinha para examinar o corredor da passagem secreta, mas ele estava sozinho.

"_Scorpie_... _por favor, me responda..._"

Scorpius levou a mão à camisa, apertando o medalhão com força como se tentasse abafar a voz, mas ainda podia ouvir seu sussurro.

"_Scorpius, me deixe explicar. Eu preciso falar com você, por favor_..."

Scorpius cerrou os dentes e puxou a corrente do pescoço. Abriu o medalhão tomando o cuidado de virar o espelho para o lado contrário ao abrir a jóia e fechar novamente, encerrando a comunicação. Não estava em condições de falar no momento. Muito menos permitiria que Albus o visse naquele estado.

Scorpius se deixou escorregar até o chão empoeirado, abraçando os joelhos e desistindo de conter as lágrimas. Não bastava Albus ter quebrado seu coração? Também tinha que sapatear em cima do que sobrara?

xXxXxXx

**Novembro de 2023. 1ª semana.**

Albus estava um pouco mais esperançoso na segunda-feira ao caminhar para a aula, depois de ter combinado tudo com Lily. Eles iriam ficar de tocaia na porta dos aposentos do professor de Poções sob a Capa da Invisibilidade para poderem ouvir a senha. Então aproveitariam algum horário que Slughorn estivesse dando aula ou fazendo alguma refeição para furtar um pouco de Veritasserum.

Albus respirou fundo ao chegar à sala de Poções e entrou. Encontrou Scorpius no lugar de sempre, o acento ao seu lado vago. As duplas de poções eram definidas no início do ano, portanto não havia como mudar sem chamarem a atenção do professor.

Albus tomou seu acento de direito sem ganhar nenhum olhar de Scorpius. O loiro estava distraído arrumando seus utensílios sobre a mesa. Albus reparou no volume característico do medalhão sob as vestes do namorado – ele se recusava sequer a pensar em tratá-lo por ex – e sorriu, alisando o próprio medalhão.

"Eu reparei que você não deixou de usar o medalhão" Albus falou e não tinha muita esperança de ouvir uma resposta, portanto continuou. "Isso significa que você vai dar uma chance a nossa amizade, pelo menos? Ou vai continuar me evitando para o resto da vida?"

"Eu vou superar isso" Scorpius falou depois de algum tempo, surpreendendo o moreno com sua voz um pouco rouca pelo desuso. "Apenas me dê algum tempo, está bem?"

Albus sentiu um aperto no peito ao reconhecer a dor na voz de Scorpius e quase alcançou sua mão, mas se impediu a tempo garantindo para si mesmo que em breve tudo estaria resolvido.

"Eu só queria que você soubesse" Albus se apressou em falar antes que o professor chegasse e sua chance se perdesse, "que eu não desisti. Eu disse que lutaria por você e vou lutar até o fim. Eu vou provar para você que tudo não passou de um mal-entendido. E não importa quantas pessoas se colocarem no nosso caminho ou o quão teimoso você seja para não acreditar no que eu sinto, mas eu vou continuar lutando, entendeu? Até você olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que não sente mais nada por mim".

Scorpius havia levantado seus olhos para encará-lo no meio de seu desabafo, mas voltara a desviá-los para seus utensílios. O loiro chegou a abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Slughorn chegou em seguida e o momento se desfez.

xXxXxXx

Albus espiou para dentro do Grande Salão e mal pôde acreditar em sua sorte quando viu que Lindsay estava sentada ao lado de Fawcett. Se pelo menos eles conseguissem convencer Rose...

Albus enfiou a mão no bolso – como já havia feito milhares de vezes nos últimos cinco minutos – para se assegurar de que o frasco de Veritasserum ainda estava lá. Ele e Lily haviam demorado mais que o planejado para roubar a poção, mas tinham conseguido, afinal. Albus alcançou o espelho de Duas Faces no outro bolso e chamou pela irmã.

"Já estou chegando, Al. Deixe de ser impaciente!" o rosto de Lily apareceu no espelho. "E tenho uma ótima notícia! Adivinha quem eu convenci a nos ajudar?"

"Ah, não cante vitória antes do tempo" a voz de Rose ecoou no espelho e no topo da escada ao mesmo tempo, e Albus levantou os olhos para ver a irmã e a prima descendo ao seu encontro. "Eu ainda posso mudar de idéia".

Albus encerrou a comunicação pelo espelho e guardou-o.

"Então, tudo sob controle?" Lily perguntou assim que o alcançou, também espiando para dentro do Grande Salão.

"Melhor impossível" Albus falou e virou-se para a prima. "Rosie, você já havia combinado alguma coisa com Fawcett?" Albus perguntou.

"Não" Rose torceu o nariz. "Morgan nem sonha com o que eu estou prestes a fazer com suas colegas de classe. Por quê?"

Os três se calaram quando um grupo de lufa-lufas se aproximou para entrar no Grande Salão.

"Porque Morgan está sentado bem ao lado de Corner" Lily informou assim que os lufa-lufas entraram.

"Certo, isso torna as coisas muito mais fáceis, hm?" Rose parecia positivamente nervosa ao jogar os cabelos para trás. "Andem, me dêem logo a poção antes que eu me arrependa. Eu ainda acho que essa não é a melhor solução, mas vocês são teimosos demais para enxergar isso e vão acabar estragando tudo sem a minha ajuda. Eu realmente espero que vocês encham minha árvore de Natal de chocolates, ouviram bem?"

"Dos melhores e mais caros" Lily garantiu enquanto Albus lhe passava o frasco delicado com uma quantia absurdamente pequena de poção, da qual eles usariam apenas uma pequena parcela.

"Obrigado Rosie" Albus agradeceu.

"Chocolates" Rosie falou piscando um olho e entrando. "Fiquem atentos".

Lily retirou dois sanduíches do bolso assim que Rose entrou e ofereceu um a Albus, que levantou uma sobrancelha.

"O quê?" Lily falou com a boca cheia, se sentando no último degrau da escada. "Se nós vamos ter que ficar assistindo enquanto todo mundo janta, melhor fazer isso de barriga cheia, não é mesmo?"

"Não estou com fome" Albus falou voltando a espiar através do vidro da porta em busca de Scorpius. O loiro estava comendo quietamente, parecendo absorto em pensamentos, totalmente alheio aos gestos de Myrtes e Karen que tentavam chamar sua atenção.

Albus suspirou e foi se juntar à irmã. Eles só tinham que esperar até as garotas saírem. Lily enfiou o sanduíche no bolso da capa de Albus, apesar de seus protestos.

"Você vai me agradecer por isso, mais tarde" Lily bateu as mãos uma na outra para livrá-las dos farelos de pão. "Então... como vocês estão aguentando? Você e Scorpius?"

Albus deu de ombros. Deveria achar esquisito conversar tão abertamente com sua irmã mais nova, mas Lily estava se mostrando bastante compreensiva ultimamente. E útil. Não que ela substituísse a falta que lhe fazia Scorpius, mas era uma companhia agradável.

"Nós não temos conversado quase nada. Ele não me evitou mais durante essa semana, mas me trata com cortesia, apenas. Uma cortesia fria e distante, mas ainda assim... poderia ser pior, eu acho".

"Eu sei. Dá para ver que ele está sofrendo bastante também. Ele parece estar se fechando cada vez mais".

Albus concordou suspirando. Lembrava um pouco quando eles se conheceram, quando Scorpius agia como se fosse auto-suficiente. Scorpius também não abria a mochila de Albus para tirar seus pertences enquanto o moreno ia em busca dos livros para estudarem. Nem tocara no malão de Albus para pegar o Mapa do Maroto para a ronda. Gestos tão simples como aqueles, que indicavam o grau de intimidade que ambos tinham desde sempre, pareciam perdidos.

"Você acha que conseguiria voltar a ser apenas amigo dele?" Lily perguntou. "Não que eu ache que ele não vá querer você de volta quando souber o que aconteceu, mas... você já chegou a pensar nisso?"

"Já" Albus confirmou. "Mas não consigo saber o que faria... Talvez se o motivo fosse outro... Talvez se Scorpius realmente deixasse de me querer como namorado... Então eu acho que faria de tudo para ter pelo menos um pouco do que nós tínhamos antes. Ele é meu melhor amigo Lily".

"Eu imaginei que você fosse dizer isso" Lily sorriu compreensiva. "O que vocês têm é especial, sim. Eu também acho que você não devia deixar escapar nunca!"

Albus abriu a boca para agradecer quando as portas do Grande Salão se abriram com um estrondo e Gennom saiu pisando duro em direção às escadas que ele e Lily ocupavam. Lindsay vinha logo atrás, também carrancuda.

"Quer saber? É isso mesmo que você ouviu, sua metida a sabe-tudo! Às vezes eu não suporto essa sua arrogância!" Lindsay gritou, fazendo Gennom girar nos calcanhares para encará-la.

"Ah é, Lindy? E você se acha muito mais esperta do que eu? Pois eu também tenho algumas verdades para contar a você, sua...!"

As duas sacaram as varinhas no mesmo instante em que Rose também saía desabalada.

"Peguem as duas!" Rose exclamou.

Albus não pensou duas vezes antes de desarmá-las. Lily recolheu as varinhas e apontou sua própria para Gennom enquanto Albus mirava uma desnorteada Lindsay.

"Senhoritas, vocês já devem ter percebido que estão sob o efeito da Poção da Verdade" Albus explicou. "Portanto tudo o que disserem poderá ser usado contra vocês. Vocês têm o direito de permanecerem caladas. Por enquanto. Agora vão andando" Albus acenou para o topo das escadas com a cabeça.

As garotas se entreolharam, ainda trocando faíscas. Elas começaram a protestar e fazer ameaças ao mesmo tempo, mas acabaram obedecendo, uma vez que estavam sem as varinhas. Rose tomou o lugar de Albus para escoltar Lindsay enquanto este observava o Mapa do Maroto para não correrem o risco de toparem com alguém e terem que explicar a situação.

"Por que você deu a poção à Gennom também?" Lily perguntou para Rose num quase sussurro.

"Ela estava dando sopa e seria um desperdício perder a oportunidade" Rose confessou. "E o fato delas terem se mostrado bastante hostis uma com a outra pode ser um ponto ao nosso favor. Pelo jeito a amizade das duas não era tão verdadeira quanto parecia. Mas a verdade é que eu nunca fui com a cara de Gennom..."

"Eu não posso culpar você" Lily concluiu. "A garota é uma dor de dente".

"Eu posso ouvir vocês!" Mischa Gennom falou e Lily cutucou suas costas com a varinha.

"A minha intenção era que ouvisse mesmo. Agora andem suas molengas!"

Lily estava obviamente se divertindo com tudo aquilo, mas Albus não estava preocupado em refreá-la naquele momento. Eles conseguiram chegar até o sétimo andar sem muito transtorno e Albus mandou que elas entrassem primeiro na Sala Precisa para que ele pudesse mandar um Patrono para Scorpius.

Quando entrou na sala, Albus encontrou as duas garotas corvinais com os braços e as penas amarradas nas poltronas que ocupavam.

"O quê?" Lily piscou angelicamente. "Eu só desejei e as cordas apareceram! Além do mais, elas não estavam querendo colaborar".

Albus meneou a cabeça, incrédulo.

"Lily, tem certeza que você não caiu na casa errada?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, o Chapéu Seletor pareceu um pouco confuso quanto a isso, mas acredito que fiz a escolha acertada" Lily deu de ombros.

"Solte-as Lily" Albus falou suspirando. "Elas vão colaborar, ou nós seremos obrigados a envolver a diretora no assunto".

Lily protestou, mas obedeceu. As garotas esfregaram os pulsos, mas não fizeram menção de se levantar.

"Quanto tempo nós temos?" Albus perguntou para Rose, voltando a abrir o Mapa e tentando localizar Scorpius.

"Cerca de quarenta minutos. Seria bom se Scorpius se apressasse" Rose falou, se sentando em uma poltrona em frente às garotas e cruzando as pernas.

'Isso se ele concordar em vir' Albus pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Mas seus medos se mostraram vãos quando os passos de Scorpius mudaram de direção após ele ter ficado parado no mesmo lugar por um momento.

"Ele está vindo".

xXxXxXx

Scorpius estava a caminho do dormitório quando o Patrono o alcançou. O puma esbranquiçado parou graciosamente à sua frente, como se bloqueasse o caminho. Quando falou, foi a voz de Albus que Scorpius ouviu.

"_Scorpius, eu preciso que você venha até a Sala Precisa o mais rápido possível. É importante. Eu disse que iria provar para você e é o que pretendo fazer agora, se você permitir. Por favor_..."

O Patrono se desintegrou em seguida, deixando Scorpius pensativo. Alguns alunos mais novos passaram por ele, encarando.

O loiro deu meia volta e refez o caminho até o primeiro lance de escadas. Estava curioso demais para não ir. E seu coração havia irremediavelmente se enchido de esperanças com a possibilidade de que tudo aquilo realmente não tivesse passado de um mal-entendido, como Albus dissera na aula de Poções.

No entanto, nada que Albus dissesse iria mudar o fato de que ele havia beijado Lindsay e escondido seus encontros. Scorpius não sabia se podia perdoar e esquecer aquela traição. Por mais que desejasse fazer as pazes com Albus e passar por cima de tudo aquilo, teria que ser forte. Não poderia se entregar novamente por completo, como fizera antes. Por seu amor próprio, por seu instinto de auto-preservação, Scorpius teria que ser racional.

Scorpius não se lembrava do caminho que percorrera para chegar ao sétimo andar. Assim que virou a esquina para o corredor da Sala Precisa, viu que Albus esperava por ele com a porta aberta. Bastou Albus exibir um sorriso para que toda a determinação de Scorpius o abandonasse. A quem ele queria enganar? Estava completamente entregue à mercê de Albus novamente, desejando acreditar em cada palavra que ele dissesse para se desculpar.

"Eu tive medo que você não viesse" Albus falou, vindo ao seu encontro. O moreno parecia prestes a abraçá-lo, mas se conteve e apenas segurou sua mão. "Obrigado por me dar mais essa chance. Venha".

Scorpius se deixou levar para dentro da sala e franziu a testa ao ver que havia mais quatro pessoas esperando por ele. E duas delas estavam sob a mira das varinhas de Lily e Rose. Havia seis poltronas ao todo, dispostas de forma circular, como numa conferência.

"O que está acontecendo...?" Scorpius perguntou vagamente, olhando de um rosto para o outro. "Rose?" o loiro estranhou.

"Nem me fale" a garota jogou os cabelos para trás. "Vamos logo com isso. Sentem-se, vocês dois".

"Certo" Albus tomou um lugar e Scorpius se sentou ao seu lado, completamente confuso.

O loiro aproveitou para examinar as duas garotas corvinais. Corner parecia assustada, mas Gennom parecia apenas entediada, lançando alguns olhares atravessados para a amiga de vez em quando. Albus limpou a garganta e voltou-se para Scorpius.

"Scorpie, aconteceram algumas coisas que você ainda não sabe. Eu não contei antes porque não queria que você desconfiasse de Lindsay" Albus baixou os olhos. "Você tem todo o direito de ficar bravo comigo, eu sei que foi errado da minha parte. Eu não achava que Lindsay fosse capaz do que fez e me arrependo amargamente por isso..."

"Mas Albus..." Corner choramingou, porém Albus a interrompeu.

"Você terá sua vez de falar, Lindsay" o moreno falou secamente e aquilo, mais do que tudo fez com que Scorpius relaxasse em seu acento. Albus voltou a encará-lo "Scorpius, Lindsay e suas amigas vêm tentando me induzir a beber uma poção há algum tempo. Receio dizer que elas acabaram conseguindo da última vez. Por isso eu pedi ajuda de Lily e Rose para colocar Veritasserum nas bebidas delas antes de interrogá-las, uma vez que elas têm se mostrado bastante resistentes a confessar o que fizeram".

"Que tipo de poção?" Scorpius perguntou com o coração acelerado. Obviamente tinha uma idéia, mas queria ter certeza. "E como elas conseguiram fazer com que você bebesse?" então algo lhe ocorreu. "Então os bombons..."

"Exatamente" Albus emendou e lançou um olhar de desprezo em direção a Corner, que se encolheu. "Mas eu acho melhor que você ouça primeiro da boca delas. Lindsay conte o que você fez".

Lindsay trocou um olhar com Gennom antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente. Albus buscou o olhar de Rose e Scorpius o imitou. Rose rolou os olhos.

"Você tem que fazer perguntas mais diretas, Albus" Rose explicou. "Desse modo a poção impede que ela evite responder. Se você me permite...?"

"Vá em frente" Albus passou a bola para a prima.

"Muito bem" Rose se empertigou em seu acento. "Corner, você admite que havia poção na água que ofereceu a Albus no dia do teste da Sonserina?"

Scorpius se lembrava da garota ter aproveitado a primeira oportunidade para conversar a sós com Albus naquele dia, mas não havia reparado em nenhuma garrafa d'água. Albus também não tinha comentado nada a respeito. Corner fechou os olhos e a boca com força para tentar resistir à Poção da Verdade, mas ela aparentemente não conseguiu se conter.

"Sim" Corner admitiu, evitando encarar Albus. "Mas..."

"E você admite" Rose a interrompeu, "que havia a mesma poção nos chocolates que Albus recebeu?"

"Sim, mas foi idéia do Ruffian!" Corner falou de um só fôlego, temendo ser interrompida novamente.

Scorpius fechou as mãos em punhos, mas não disse nada. Já desconfiava que tivesse dedo de seu primo naquilo, de qualquer modo. Rose continuou, sem se abalar.

"Corner, você admite que havia poção também na cerveja amanteigada que ofereceu a Albus no Três Vassouras?"

Scorpius franziu a testa buscando o olhar de Albus, que parecia arrependido. O moreno não havia mencionado aquilo, tampouco.

"Sim" Corner admitiu num fio de voz.

"E você admite, Corner, que planejou a detenção de Albus para que tivesse a oportunidade de abordá-lo sozinho e forçá-lo a beber a poção com a ajuda de Gennon e Chambers?"

"Não!" Corner gritou, aparentemente feliz por poder negar alguma coisa. "Eu não planejei a detenção!"

"Na verdade foi Ruffian quem deu a idéia" Gennom falou, espantando a todos. Ela não havia se manifestado até então. Corner lhe lançou um olhar traído, mas Gennom deu de ombros. "Era praticamente impossível encontrar Albus sozinho. E nós precisávamos administrar a poção diariamente para que ela fizesse efeito, portanto ele pensou em uma maneira de incriminá-lo e forçá-lo a cumprir as detenções sozinho".

Scorpius percebeu que tinha a boca aberta e tratou de fechá-la.

"E o que, diabos, é essa poção, afinal?"

"Um antídoto!" Corner gritou novamente, encarando Scorpius sem disfarçar sua raiva. "Um antídoto para a Poção do Amor que você deu a Albus, Scorpius".

"O que você disse?" Scorpius perguntou aturdido.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Seu avô me contou tudo!" Corner acusou triunfante. "Ele contou como você fez para conquistar Albus, que obviamente é heterossexual. Albus ainda estaria comigo, se não fossem as suas trapaças!"

Scorpius trocou um olhar confuso com Albus.

"Meu avô, você disse?" Scorpius perguntou e Corner mordeu o lábio inferior, percebendo que falara demais.

"Espere" Albus se adiantou. "Scorpius nunca me fez beber poção nenhuma. E aquilo que você me forçou a beber não era um antídoto. Rose, como ela pode estar mentindo sobre isso sob o efeito de Veritasserum?"

"Ela não está mentindo. Provavelmente acredita no que está falando" Rose concluiu pensativa. "Corner foi enganada, ao que parece".

"_Eu_ não fui enganada" Gennom voltou a se manifestar, cheia de si. "Eu vi quando Ruffian pegou um fio de cabelo de Lindy para colocar no frasco antes de nos entregar, dizendo que era o antídoto de que Lucius Malfoy havia falado. Nenhum antídoto precisaria de um fio de cabelo dela. Uma Poção do Amor, por outro lado..."

Corner fez um som de surpresa.

"Uma Poção do Amor? Meu cabelo? Eu... eu não sabia!" ela se voltou para a - possivelmente - ex-amiga, irada. "Por que você não me disse, Mischa?"

"Bem" Gennom deu de ombros novamente. "Você não é a mais esperta das corvinais, mas poderia ter chegado à mesma conclusão facilmente. Então é obvio que você não _queria_ ver o que estava bem diante dos seus olhos. Por que _eu_ iria estragar a sua ilusão?"

Foi a vez de Corner ficar boquiaberta. Rose voltou-se para Gennom.

"Ora, mas isso certamente mostra o quão esperta você é, Gennom, conscientemente forçando alguém a beber uma poção ilegal".

"Ah..." os olhos de Gennom se arregalaram e ela também percebeu, tarde demais, que havia falado mais do que pretendia.

"Eu não estou surpresa, para dizer a verdade" Rose continuou. "Agora nos conte como Lucius Malfoy contatou vocês e o que exatamente ele disse?"

Gennom tentou permanecer calada, mas a pergunta havia sido dirigida a ela.

"Lindsay recebeu uma coruja no começo do ano. Do exterior, ao que parecia. Lucius Malfoy disse estar preocupado com as atitudes inconseqüentes do neto. Falou que Scorpius estava acostumado a conseguir tudo o que queria, portanto estava tendo problemas para aceitar que seu melhor amigo não correspondesse a seus sentimentos e havia tomado providências a esse respeito. Lucius Malfoy disse que tinha ficado sabendo por meio de Ruffian que Scorpius havia roubado o namorado de Lindsay e falou que, se ela estivesse disposta a recuperar Albus, que ela deveria procurar a ajuda de Ruffian. Foi quando Ruffian nos entregou a poção, dizendo que se tratava do tal antídoto".

"Eu nunca fiz nada disso!" Scorpius se defendeu quando finalmente recuperou a fala.

"Eu nunca disse que acreditei no que ele falou" Gennon desdenhou.

"Então por que você ajudou Corner com o plano, se não acreditou em nenhuma palavra do que Malfoy disse?" Lily, que havia ficado calada até então, perguntou.

"Por causa do prêmio que Malfoy prometeu caso nós tivéssemos sucesso" foi a vez de Corner responder primeiro, se levantando. "Foi por isso que você não abriu meus olhos, Mischa! Você estava de olho na recompensa! E sabia que eu não teria seguido com o plano se soubesse que estava fazendo Albus beber uma Poção do Amor!"

Gennom examinou as unhas.

"É verdade Gennom?" Lily fez a pergunta, forçando a garota a admitir.

"É verdade, eu fiz isso pelo dinheiro. Cecil também não desconfiava da Poção do Amor, mas eu sempre soube que vocês desistiriam se soubessem. Satisfeita, Lindsay?"

"Sua vaca!" Lindsay se jogou sobre Gennom e elas se engalfinharam gritando, puxando os cabelos e mordendo.

"É melhor nós não nos metermos" Lily sugeriu se levantando. "Ou vocês ainda não estão satisfeitos com as respostas?"

"Por mim já é o bastante" Albus falou, buscando o olhar de Scorpius.

Scorpius também se levantou ao invés de responder e saiu da sala rapidamente, passando os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos. Como podia ter sido tão cego? Como seu avô podia ter sido tão baixo?

"Hey" Scorpius sentiu a mão de Albus em seu ombro. "Você está bem?"

Scorpius balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e colocou a mão por cima da de Albus, levantando os olhos para encará-lo. Viu quando a expressão do moreno se suavizou e sorriu.

"Onde estão as varinhas delas?" Rose perguntou ao fechar a porta.

"Eu deixei num lugar visível" Lily assegurou. "Achei melhor não devolver, pois elas já pareciam prestes a se matarem sem usar magia".

"Você fez bem" Rose concordou veemente. "Bem, garotos, eu acredito que vocês têm muito que conversar, certo?"

Albus agradeceu a ambas e elas se distanciaram, mas não sem antes sorrirem enigmaticamente.

"Vamos sair daqui?" Albus sugeriu e Scorpius concordou, apesar de se lamentar por eles não poderem usar a Sala Precisa.

Albus segurou sua mão e Scorpius a apertou gentilmente antes de ambos descerem alguns lances de escada. Albus provavelmente o levaria de volta para o dormitório, porém Scorpius precisava de alguma privacidade, por isso puxou o moreno para a primeira sala vazia que encontrou, no quinto andar. Albus não ofereceu nenhuma resistência.

O loiro fechou a porta atrás de si e lançou alguns feitiços para que eles não fossem perturbados. Só então deu uma olhada ao redor. Era uma sala de aula comum. Albus estava meio encostado, meio sentado na carteira mais próxima, tendo as mãos nos bolsos enquanto mordia a parte interna das bochechas. Scorpius se aproximou, apesar de não se sentir digno de ficar a menos que um passo de distância do moreno.

"Me perdoa Al. Eu fui um idiota" Scorpius foi direto ao assunto.

Albus balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não tenho o que perdoar. Você não tinha como saber. Eu é que fui idiota por não ter aberto o jogo com você desde o início. Devia ter pensado melhor antes de poupar Lindsay da sua desconfiança".

Scorpius suspirou.

"Eu acho que ainda não consegui assimilar direito essa história toda" o loiro admitiu. "Você sabia que meu avô estava envolvido?"

"Não fazia idéia" Albus encolheu os ombros. "Mas como nós poderíamos ter desconfiado?"

"Ethan" Scorpius falou, se lamentando. "Eu o subestimei mais uma vez. Devia ter desconfiado logo no início. Meu pai bem que me avisou... Como eu pude ser tão estúpido?"

"Hey, não diga isso" Albus alcançou seus braços e fez com que Scorpius desse o passo que faltava para que eles pudessem se abraçar.

"Não, Al. Eu agi como um canalha. Deixei meus medos me dominarem. Eu podia sim, ter percebido os sinais se não estivesse tão imerso em auto piedade. Eu vi você e Corner pelo Mapa do Maroto. E as outras garotas estavam lá também! Eu deveria ter deduzido tudo ali, naquele exato momento, mas estava totalmente cego pelo medo de perder você. Como elas conseguiram forçar você a beber?"

Albus contou sobre como elas o atacavam pelas costas, o amarrando, enfiando a poção em sua boca depois de puxar sua cabeça para trás para que ele engolisse. Então elas apagavam sua memória para que ele não suspeitasse. Scorpius se recriminou por não ter estado ao seu lado quando Albus teve que enfrentá-las para tentar confiscar a poção.

"E como você se lembrou de tudo isso?" Scorpius perguntou admirado.

"Rose disse que eu devo ter adquirido resistência depois da segunda vez" Albus falou modestamente. "Tanto ao _Obliviate_ quanto à poção".

"Foi por isso então que você não conseguiu dizer..." Scorpius pensou em voz alta.

"Eu amo você Scorpius" Albus sussurrou próximo aos seus lábios e Scorpius fechou os olhos.

"Eu também amo você Al" o loiro confessou, no mesmo tom sussurrado. "Eu amei você desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos em você. Eu só era muito novo para me dar conta, na época".

Albus o calou com um beijo e Scorpius se agarrou aos braços e aos cabelos do moreno com se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ele estava em casa novamente.

"Você me aceita de volta Al?" Scorpius perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu desgrudar os lábios dos de Albus.

"Como posso aceitar você de volta se nunca deixei que você partisse?" Albus sorriu e Scorpius sentiu o coração doer de tanta felicidade.

"Eu nunca mais vou deixar que nada, nem ninguém consiga nos separar Al" Scorpius garantiu.

"Não prometa coisas que você talvez não possa cumprir, Scorpius" o sorriso de Albus se tornou triste quando ele usou as mesmas palavras que o loiro tinha usado havia algum tempo. "Esse foi apenas o primeiro teste que nós passamos. Outros virão pela frente".

"Na verdade foi o segundo" Scorpius engoliu em seco, pesaroso. "Você ignorou a primeira tentativa do meu avô de nos separar. Mas nós estaremos mais preparados para os próximos. _Eu_ estarei mais preparado".

"É verdade" Albus concordou, acariciando sua bochecha com ternura. "Você confia em mim quando eu digo que nunca vou trair sua confiança propositalmente?"

"Confio Al" Scorpius falou. "E por favor, nunca desista de mim".

"Jamais!" Albus tomou seus lábios novamente.

xXxXxXx

Antes mesmo de acordar totalmente, Albus sorriu ao reconhecer o calor do corpo de Scorpius. Experimentou abrir os olhos e os cabelos loiros do namorado preencheram sua visão. Scorpius estava virado para o outro lado, sua respiração profunda e constante. Albus aspirou o perfume dos cabelos do namorado e suspirou, sua respiração fazendo os fios finos e claros balançarem.

Ainda era muito cedo, Albus podia dizer. O quarto estava um pouco escuro e bastante silencioso, mas Albus sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente, pois seus pensamentos já estavam a todo vapor. Ficou relembrando a noite anterior, o interrogatório das garotas, as palavras trocadas com Scorpius na sala vazia do quinto andar, as confissões, os carinhos... Albus sorriu ao se lembrar de quando chegou ao dormitório e retirou o sanduíche de Lily das vestes, totalmente amassado. Mas Scorpius o obrigou a comer daquele jeito mesmo, quando ficou sabendo que Albus não havia jantado. Eles tinham trocado mais alguns carinhos inocentes antes de dormir, pois ambos estavam cansados devido às noites mal-dormidas.

Albus se mexeu o mais quietamente possível ao se aproximar mais do namorado na cama, encostando seu corpo nas costas dele e envolvendo-o com um dos braços. Scorpius se mexeu um pouco e Albus esperou que ele se aquietasse, temendo acordá-lo. No entanto já era tarde demais. Scorpius virou a cabeça para trás e abriu uma pequena fresta de seus olhos, encontrando Albus totalmente desperto e sorrindo.

"Volta a dormir" Albus sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O loiro se aconchegou melhor a Albus e se ajeitou no travesseiro, obviamente pretendendo voltar a dormir. Mas Albus mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos com força sabendo que o namorado logo notaria o _quão_ desperto ele se encontrava. Não levou nem meio minuto. Scorpius se virou para encará-lo novamente.

"Como você espera que eu volte a dormir agora Al?" Scorpius reprovou, apesar de não esconder a própria diversão.

Albus encolheu os ombros, se desculpando e já tentando se afastar, mas Scorpius o impediu passando um braço por trás do moreno para mantê-lo no lugar. O loiro aproveitou para escorregar a mão pela curva das costas de Albus e alcançar seu traseiro, onde deu um aperto encorajador. O moreno aproveitou a deixa para beijar o pescoço do namorado, que abriu espaço para seus lábios e, eventualmente, sua língua.

Albus alcançou por baixo da blusa do pijama de Scorpius e acariciou seu abdômen, depois seu tórax, sentindo os mamilos se enrijecerem sob seus dedos. Albus beijou a linha do queixo do loiro, sabendo que Scorpius não permitiria que o moreno o beijasse na boca antes de ter escovado os dentes. Portanto Albus se contentou em brincar com o lóbulo de sua orelha da maneira mais provocante possível.

Em poucos instantes Scorpius também estava completamente acordado, como Albus constatou ao deslizar a mão até a calça do pijama do loiro, ganhando outro aperto nas nádegas em resposta. Albus se preocupou então em despir a ambos, já sem precisar do cobertor por causa da temperatura elevada de seus corpos. Quando voltou a encostar-se a Scorpius, o fez sem nenhuma barreira.

Albus explorou novamente seu corpo com fome, a língua voltando a trabalhar na nuca de Scorpius e os dedos conferindo os arrepios que causava no braço do loiro. Este logo estava ofegando e se esfregando de encontro ao quadril de Albus. O moreno alcançou o lubrificante e transformou o esfregar em um delicioso deslizar.

Quando percebeu que Scorpius estava ficando impaciente Albus o preparou. Scorpius se pôs de quatro quando estava pronto e Albus se ajoelhou atrás dele, segurando-lhe o quadril e guiando a si mesmo para dentro, devagar e constante. Deixou a respiração escapar com um chiado por entre os dentes ao sentir o calor e a pressão envolvê-lo centímetro a centímetro e precisou de toda força de vontade para não começar a se mover no mesmo instante.

Ao invés disso, esperou que Scorpius relaxasse distribuindo beijos por suas omoplatas e estimulando-o com uma das mãos até que o loiro murmurasse um encorajamento por sobre o ombro. Albus iniciou seus movimentos, preocupado em encontrar o ângulo certo. Scorpius estremeceu e abafou um gemido quando Albus encontrou e era tudo que o moreno precisava para se deixar levar.

Albus investiu até seus pensamentos ficarem borrados e incoerentes. Ele já começava a achar que não conseguiria mais segurar quando Scorpius gozou, apertando-o numa quase agonia e o conduzindo de imediato também ao clímax.

Eles desabaram lado a lado, de olhos fechados.

"Consegue voltar a dormir agora?" Albus perguntou, já desejando que tivesse mais tempo até o café da manhã.

"Com certeza" Scorpius confirmou, virando-se para ficar de barriga para cima e trazendo Albus para mais perto.

"Vai dizer que não sentiu falta de ser acordado mais cedo?" Albus provocou depois de limpá-los com um aceno de varinha, bocejando em seguida.

"Bem, você tem um jeitinho todo especial de me acordar, devo admitir" Scorpius aprovou sonolento.

Albus dormiu depois daquilo. E teria dormido mais, se seus colegas de quarto não tivessem começado a fazer barulho do lado de fora das cortinas, conversando enquanto se vestiam. Albus acordou Scorpius e eles trataram de colocar alguma peça de roupa antes de abrirem as cortinas.

"Ah-há!" Lyan apontou analisador. "Dois caras saindo de uma cama minúscula pela manhã, só de cuecas com cara de quem ficou muito tempo na cama, mas dormiu muito pouco... Parece uma reconciliação para mim".

"Hey, é bom ver vocês juntos de novo" Gusto falou com um sorriso amável.

"Eu queria ser gay para poder ter essas regalias" Juniper falou sonhador. "O que me faz pensar... Vocês nos devem favores, sabiam?"

"É, nós bem que poderíamos ter contado para algum monitor sobre essa sem-vergonhice no dormitório" Lyan concordou então fez uma careta. "Ah, esqueça o que eu disse, senhor Monitor Chefe".

"Na verdade você tem razão, Juny" Scorpius concordou pela primeira vez usando o apelido de Juniper. "Vou pensar em alguma coisa para compensar a cumplicidade de vocês".

"Eu sempre soube que teria algum lucro com isso, algum dia" Lyan falou, esfregando as mãos. "E pensar que eu quase vendi aquelas fotos para o _Profeta Diário_!"

"Isso foi legal" Albus falou quando os outros três garotos já haviam saído.

"Eles têm sido legais conosco" Scorpius deu de ombros. "Você lhes deu uma lição muito bem dada no primeiro ano. Lembra?"

"Claro" Albus sorriu, se recordando de um Lyan Alden menor e metido a valentão.

"Aliás, você ensinou a muita gente aqui dentro, Al" Scorpius o ajudou com o nó da gravata. "Na Sonserina, eu quero dizer. Meu pai já me contou algumas histórias bastante macabras de como costumavam ser as coisas por aqui, na época dele".

"Eu não fiz nada de extraordinário" Albus falou franzindo a testa. "Fiz?"

"Você _é_ extraordinário Al" Scorpius deu um selinho em seus lábios. "Eu fico me perguntando como vai ser quando nós sairmos. Quem você acha que vai ser nomeado Capitão?"

"Nott é um bom candidato e acho que será o próximo depois de mim" Albus analisou. "Mas eu acho que depois será a Charlotte. Ela tem muita força de vontade, aquela garota. E o mérito dela será ainda maior, porque ela sequer tem pais bruxos, quanto menos um sobrenome conhecido no nosso meio, como foi o meu caso".

"Eu também acho que ela vai se dar muito bem" Scorpius concordou. "Ela não teria resistido esse tempo todo em meio a tanta hostilidade se não tivesse força de vontade. E ela com certeza não foi colocada na Sonserina à toa. Você viu como aquele garoto, Darby, ficou depois de tentar azará-la?"

"Ught!" Albus falou com um arrepio. "Nem me lembre. Eu fico me perguntando se ela não o deixou estéril".

Eles riram, deixando o dormitório. Quando alcançaram a sala comunal, Scorpius passou um braço por sua cintura possessivamente e Albus seguiu seu olhar, encontrando o olhar confuso de Ethan Ruffian. Albus imitou a expressão desdenhosa de Scorpius ao passar as mãos pelos ombros do namorado, trazendo-o para mais perto.

Quando eles alcançaram Ethan, este já parecia recuperado da surpresa, o queixo erguido em desafio.

"Boa tentativa, Ethan" Scorpius falou. "Da próxima vez que tentar nos separar, tente não confiar todo o trabalho sujo nas mãos dos outros. Você conhece aquele ditado, se quiser que algo saia bem-feito, faça você mesmo. Suas ajudantes não sabiam nem lançar um _Obliviate_ direito, quanto menos guardar segredo sobre isso".

"Eu não sei do que você está falando" Ethan desdenhou dando-lhes as costas.

"Ah, e mande lembranças minhas a Lucius Malfoy!" Albus falou alto para que o garoto escutasse e assistiu com satisfação quando Ethan fechou as mãos em punhos sem ousar olhar para trás.

Albus encarou Scorpius, que tinha um meio sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Um daqueles que o loiro só usava quando tinha aprontado alguma coisa muito bem feita.

"Ok, agora me diga, Scorpius. O que foi que você fez?"

"Como assim?" Scorpius se fez de desentendido, puxando Albus pela mão para fora da sala comunal em direção ao Grande Salão.

"Eu não sei o que você fez, mas estou certo que fez alguma coisa. Você o azarou?"

O sorriso de Scorpius aumentou quando ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Provavelmente deixando a varinha escorregar da manga da capa, onde estivera escondida.

"Você o azarou!" Albus concluiu, em voz baixa. "Que coisa mais sonserina da sua parte".

"Obrigado" Scorpius piscou, divertido. "Você não notou nada mesmo?"

"Nenhum sussurro, nenhum movimento furtivo, nenhum clarão de luz... Nada!" Albus se admirou. "Você não vai dizer o que foi?"

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Ele só vai perceber quando se sentar" o loiro falou maldoso, e Albus fez uma careta de dor, sentindo pena do garoto. Mas o sentimento passou logo.

"Hey, olhem só quem está de volta!" Myrtes falou ao dar lugar para ambos na mesa da Sonserina. "O casal mais comentado de Hogwarts!"

"Quem bom que vocês voltaram às boas!" Karen bateu palmas excitada. "Agora, vocês se importariam em nos contar o que aconteceu? Nós ouvimos algumas conversas sobre Albus ter voltado com Corner, por favor digam que era tudo mentira!"

Albus achou que devia alguns esclarecimentos às amigas, portanto contou o acontecido. Sentiu certa satisfação ao olhar para Ethan na outra ponta da mesa e ver como ele se remexia desconfortável, vez ou outra fazendo uma careta de dor.

xXxXxXx

**Dezembro de 2023. 4ª semana.**

Scorpius estava sentado de pernas cruzadas debaixo da gloriosa árvore de Natal na sala de estar como se não tivesse dezessete anos e um metro e setenta e três de altura. Draco tomou um gole de seu chá enquanto observava o filho desembrulhar mais um presente.

Draco estava encostado no batente da porta apenas observando. Astoria fizera bem em fazer questão da árvore. Por mais crescido que Scorpius fosse, ele obviamente ainda gostava de abrir os presentes embaixo dela.

A maioria dos embrulhos era de Astoria, mas havia um ou outro que Draco fizera questão de comprar para o filho. O primeiro presente que Scorpius procurara, entretanto, fora o de Albus. Draco não sabia do que se tratava. Parecia um porta-retrato, mas havia alguma coisa estranha nele, com todos aqueles fios. Draco suspeitava que fosse algum artefato trouxa, mas estava prolongando ao máximo o momento de se fazer ser notado pelo filho, portanto deixaria para satisfazer sua curiosidade num outro momento.

Quando Scorpius finalmente terminou de abrir todos os embrulhos, ficou olhando ao redor parecendo um pouco perdido. Só então Draco entrou na sala e Scorpius levantou seus olhos para pai. O semblante do garoto se abriu num sorriso e ele se pôs em pé para abraçar o pai.

"Feliz Natal papai" Scorpius falou, alisando suas costas carinhosamente.

"Feliz Natal filho".

"Papai" Scorpius falou ao se distanciar uma ruga voltando a se formar em sua testa. "Não encontrei nenhum presente da vovó".

'E nem do seu avô' Draco completou mentalmente, sabendo que Scorpius sentira falta daquilo também. Faltavam também os presentes de Ethan e dos tios do lado materno de Scorpius. Mas Astoria havia ficado bastante indignada ao saber que seu sobrinho havia tentado afastar Albus de seu filho e tivera uma conversa muito séria com a irmã que resultara em uma briga. Daphne sempre fora bastante invejosa em relação a Astoria e não era de se surpreender que tivesse tomado as dores do filho. Draco duvidava que veria os Ruffian por um longo tempo e não estava exatamente infeliz com a perspectiva.

"Isso é porque eu modifiquei as guardas da casa para impedir que eles aparecessem" Draco falou sem se preocupar em demonstrar seu desagrado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu pai fora capaz de toda aquela trama para tentar separar Albus Potter de Scorpius. Honestamente, Lucius não tinha criado juízo depois de todo aquele tempo? Induzir estudantes a darem uma poção do amor para um garoto?

"Oh..." Scorpius falou baixando os olhos.

Draco se sentou em uma poltrona e tomou outro gole de seu chá fumegante. Sua língua estava levemente insensível por causa da temperatura escaldante, mas Draco gostava exatamente daquele jeito.

"Papai?" Scorpius chamou, sentando-se à mesa de centro para encará-lo de frente. Se Astoria ou Narcissa vissem aquilo teriam um chilique, mas Draco não estava se importando com a falta de etiqueta do filho, naquele momento. Aquela sala era mesmo disposta de maneira egoísta, Draco pensou. Apenas poltronas dispostas uma distante da outra. Nenhum sofá para que ele pudesse se sentar lado a lado com o filho. "O senhor acha que é mesmo necessário impedi-los de virem?"

Draco esfregou os olhos, cansado. Não estava feliz com aquilo, tampouco. Mas não conseguia ver outra alternativa para impedir que seu pai continuasse com aquela perseguição. Albus não era um garoto qualquer. Era o filho de Harry Potter! Se aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos do Chefe dos Aurores, o que aconteceria a seu pai? Lucius já tivera sua quota de Azkaban que bastava por uma vida. Por mais que Draco se sentisse irado pela atitude do pai, não desejava vê-lo preso novamente. Muito menos por algo tão estúpido quanto aquilo.

"Eu não sei Scorpius" Draco confessou. "Sinceramente, não sei o que fazer".

"Papai, o que vovô fez foi horrível" Scorpius falou baixando os olhos. "Ele me fez sofrer muito com essa brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas... nossa família já é tão pequena papai! Somos só nós três, vovô e vovó! Nem a tia Daphne nós temos mais, ao que parece. E nem o senhor nem a mamãe têm muitos amigos ou pessoas com quem se socializar. Me parece tão... cruel ter que afastar as únicas pessoas que nos restam!"

As narinas de Draco se dilataram num misto de raiva e dor.

"Pois é, seu avô devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer uma besteira como essas" Draco argumentou.

Mas os olhos intensos de Scorpius estavam sobre ele, brilhantes, cheios de emoção e sinceridade. Draco se perguntou naquele momento se algum dia deixaria de ver Scorpius como um menino.

"Mas e se nós dermos outra chance ao vovô?" Scorpius continuou. "Se ele pelo menos tivesse tempo de conhecer Albus, eu tenho certeza de que vovô acabaria gostando dele. É assim com todo mundo!" Scorpius emendou ao ver a incredulidade nos olhos do pai. "Por que com o vovô seria diferente?"

Draco duvidava muito que seu pai se deixaria levar pelos encantos de Albus, mas não tinha como dizer não ao filho quando ele pedia daquele jeito tão racional. E, se alguém tinha que guardar rancor contra Lucius, esse alguém era Scorpius. Se seu filho estava disposto a dar uma segunda chance ao avô, quem era Draco para dizer algo contra.

"E quanto ao pai de Albus?" Draco perguntou. Certamente Potter ainda não sabia, ou já teria entrado em contato.

"Albus ainda não contou a ele" Scorpius confirmou suas suspeitas.

"Mas vai contar" Draco concluiu. Não era uma pergunta, era um fato.

"Provavelmente sim" Scorpius baixou os olhos. "Eu não o encorajei a esconder isso do próprio pai. Cabe a ele decidir o que fazer a respeito. E, caso ele decida contar, nós teremos que lidar com isso no futuro".

Draco suspirou.

"Eu vou conversar com seus avós Scorpius" Draco cedeu, ainda que um pouco contrariado.

"Obrigado papai" Scorpius sorriu e começou a recolher seus presentes.

Astoria apareceu logo em seguida, abraçando o filho e querendo ver todos os presentes, como se não fosse ela mesma quem os embrulhara. Draco aproveitou a distração para ajoelhar diante da lareira e jogar um punhado de Pó de Flu.

Encontrou os pais na segunda tentativa, na propriedade da Dinamarca onde Draco sabia que sua mãe gostava de passar o inverno. Narcissa apareceu antes que o elfo doméstico a chamasse, seus passos ecoando apressados nas escadas.

"Draco, meu querido!" ela se aproximou seu rosto preocupado. "O que aconteceu? Nós estamos tentando a rede Flu durante quase toda a semana e não conseguimos contatá-lo! Como está meu neto? Ele já deve ter estranhado a falta dos nossos presentes".

"Me desculpa mãe" Draco falou se sentindo culpado. Sua mãe não tinha culpa de nada do que estava acontecendo, mas ainda assim havia sofrido as consequências. "Scorpius está bem. É por causa dele que eu estou procurando vocês, na verdade. Onde está meu pai?"

"Está lá em cima, lendo o jornal como se nada estivesse acontecendo" Narcissa meneou a cabeça. "Como se eu não o conhecesse o bastante para saber como ele está se doendo de vontade de ver vocês. O que houve, querido?" Narcissa perguntou, por fim, seus olhos se estreitando astutamente.

"Eu bloqueei a rede de Flu, mãe" Draco admitiu de uma só vez, ganhando um olhar reprovador de Narcissa. "Mas a senhora certamente já desconfiou disso e já questionou meu pai a respeito" Draco apontou, desmascarando a mãe.

"Bem" Narcissa levantou uma sobrancelha contrariada. "Eu o interroguei sim, filho. Mas ele não me disse uma palavra a respeito. O que só me fez ter certeza que ele sabe muito bem o motivo, claro".

Draco contou o que aconteceu e sua mãe ouviu atentamente, levantando a sobrancelha de vez em quando e demonstrando uma surpresa contida nos momentos corretos da narrativa. Ela era a etiqueta em pessoa, na opinião de Draco.

"Ora se Scorpius não é um doce de rapaz!" ela falou quando Draco contou sobre o pedido do garoto para repensar sua decisão. O sorriso de Narcissa foi sincero e caloroso pela primeira vez durante toda a conversa.

"Sem dúvida vocês não o merecem" Draco respondeu, torcendo o lábio superior.

O sorriso de Narcissa se tornou resignado.

"Meu querido, eu mais do que ninguém, sei que seu pai pode ser um pouco difícil de lidar..."

"Mãe, a senhora me ouviu direito? Uma Poção do Amor é mais do que 'difícil de lidar'. É ilegal!"

Narcissa dispensou seus protestos com um aceno de mão.

"Uma mera brincadeira, meu querido. Mas" Narcissa continuou antes que Draco pudesse argumentar novamente, "eu entendo que você também está preocupado com seu pai, Draco. E você tem toda razão. Nossa reputação já não é das melhores, nós não podemos nos dar o luxo desse tipo de conduta reprovável... e assim por diante. Eu vou conversar com seu pai e prometo tentar mantê-lo na linha daqui em diante".

Draco suspirou, sabendo que discutir não levaria a lugar algum.

"Eu estou liberando a rede de Flu novamente" ele avisou. "Mas estou fazendo isso por Scorpius. E espero que meu pai tenha consciência de que não é digno do neto que tem".

Draco encerrou a ligação em seguida, massageando os joelhos ao ficar em pé. Aproximou-se da esposa e do filho ao ver que Scorpius mostrava o presente de Albus.

"Mas o que é isso, afinal?" Astoria falou, examinando o objeto.

"Na caixa estava dizendo que se chama iPod" Scorpius deu de ombros. "É um aparelho para ouvir músicas e ver fotos, entre outras coisas".

"Nunca ouvi falar disso. Como funciona?" Astoria sacou a varinha e já se preparava para lançar um feitiço quando Scorpius tomou o objeto de suas mãos rapidamente.

"Não, mamãe! Não funciona com magia!" Scorpius falou, confirmando as suspeitas de Draco sobre ser um artefato trouxa.

"E de que outro modo funcionaria?" Astoria falou, confusa.

Scorpius abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz de Albus se fez ouvir antes da dele.

"_Scorpie?_"

Ninguém mais estranhava quando o medalhão era acionado. Scorpius pediu licença e retirou a jóia de dentro da camiseta. Draco se acomodou novamente na poltrona, reaquecendo seu chá esquecido e observando enquanto Astoria dobrava as roupas que dera ao filho com acenos de varinha. Ambos estavam atentos à conversa obviamente.

"Hey, Al!".

"_Você está bem? Eu não recebi nenhum presente seu, espero que você esteja muito doente e incapacitado ou que você venha entregar pessoalmente!"_

"Eu estava mesmo planejando ir entregar pessoalmente, se você não se importar" Scorpius falou, relanceando um olhar para o pai. Draco acenou seu consentimento.

"_Estou em frente à lareira!"_ foi a resposta ansiosa de Albus.

Scorpius riu e encerrou a chamada, conferindo se as passagens estavam no bolso antes de se despedir e sumir entre as chamas verdes da lareira.

"Grécia!" Astoria exclamou excitada. "Como nosso pequeno Scorpius é romântico!"

Romântico, sim. Pequeno, não mais.

xXxXxXx

Harry arregalou os olhos para Scorpius, que estava sentado em seu sofá ao lado de Albus agindo como se não tivesse acabado de pedir para levar seu filho à Grécia. Harry trocou um olhar com Ginny que parecia tão chocada quanto ele. Na verdade, até mesmo Albus estava um pouco abobalhado com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Você está me dizendo que...?" Albus perguntou.

"Sim, esse é meu presente de Natal para você, Al" Scorpius retirou do bolso o que parecia ser um par de passagens internacionais via Flu. "E de formatura também, na verdade".

"E eu dei a você um iPod!" Albus meneou a cabeça espantado.

"Hey, eu adorei seu presente! Apesar de não saber bem como funciona" Scorpius admitiu, levemente envergonhado.

Harry abaixou os olhos para a mão de Ginny, que tinha buscado pela sua.

"O que acha, Harry?" Ginny perguntou sorrindo.

Harry, que pensara que nada mais poderia surpreendê-lo, umedeceu os lábios diante do sorriso da esposa.

"Eu acho que terei que fazer o passaporte de Albus" Harry falou, ainda um pouco incerto e Albus deu um grito de entusiasmo antes de ser abraçado por Scorpius, que também sorria.

"Ah, que romântico..." Lily suspirou, sonhadora. "Suponho que eu não possa me encolher para caber em uma das malas..."

Ginny sorriu, puxando a filha para um abraço.

"Sabe, nós bem que poderíamos aproveitar para fazer os passaportes de todos" Ginny sugeriu. "Quando serão suas próximas férias, Harry?"

Harry sorriu e meneou a cabeça, incapaz de explicar a felicidade que sentia ao presenciar a alegria do filho, que ainda se abraçava ao namorado agradecendo profusamente.

"Eu vou tentar marcar para o próximo verão" Harry garantiu à filha.

Lily e a mãe começaram a imaginar os lugares que poderiam visitar, recebendo algumas dicas de Scorpius. James com certeza teria entrado na conversa se não estivesse se amassando em algum canto com a namorada.

Quando Scorpius falou em ir embora, eles deram alguma privacidade para o casal diante da lareira. Ginny foi mexer nas panelas, Lily foi tomar banho e Harry foi se sentar do quintal, debaixo da janela depois de se certificar de que James e Shannon não estavam em nenhum lugar à vista. Enquanto olhava para a cerca viva, Harry se lembrou de Dobby e seus grandes olhos o espiando na casa de seus tios. Aquilo levou a outras memórias de sua infância que já não eram mais tão dolorosas como costumavam ser.

"Papai?" Albus se sentou ao seu lado algum tempo depois, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Sim?" Harry falou dando espaço ao filho.

"Eu preciso contar algo".

Harry analisou o filho atentamente, percebendo que ele demonstrava um pouco de nervosismo.

"Vá em frente".

"Mas..." Albus mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu preciso que o senhor me ouça até o fim. E quero deixar bem claro que estou contando isso ao _meu pai_, não Chefe dos Aurores".

'Ah, isso não pode ser bom...' Harry se endireitou no banco, totalmente alerta.

"Sim, eu estou ouvindo" Harry garantiu e Albus respirou fundo antes de falar.

No meio do relato, Harry ficou em pé, andando de um lado para outro tentando não perfurar as palmas das mãos com as unhas. Como Lucius se atrevia? Como Malfoy ousava fazer aquilo com o filho de Harry, que havia testemunhado a favor deles após a Guerra como um voto de confiança?

"Eu deveria ter esperado que Malfoy não ficaria inofensivo pelo resto da vida!" Harry falou, por fim. "Ele costumava torturar trouxas! E isso não tinha nada a ver com Voldemort. Era um esporte para ele! Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim, não vai mesmo!"

"_Papai_!" Albus exclamou veemente, chamando-o de volta à realidade. "Lembre-se do que eu disse!"

"Ah, mas eu _estou_ ouvindo como seu pai, Albus! Acontece que, quando um _pai_ fica sabendo que seu filho foi forçado a tomar uma Poção do Amor e que havia um ex-Comensal da Morte por trás disso, ele vai correndo em busca de um _Auror_!"

"Mas e se o filho não quiser dar a queixa?" Albus perguntou de cara fechada.

"_Como_?" Harry se indignou.

Albus suspirou.

"Papai... eu pensei muito antes de contar isso para o senhor justamente prevendo essa reação. Então eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu não quero ter que esconder nada do senhor, nem da mamãe! Mas também não quero denunciar o avô de Scorpius".

"Por quê!" Harry se exasperou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. "Você entende a gravidade do que ele fez, Albus?"

"Eu entendo! Eu fui a vítima, lembra?" Albus retorquiu. "Papai... é só que a família de Scorpius é tão pequena! Scopie me contou que os pais dele não costumam sair de casa, recusando os poucos convites de eventos sociais que ainda recebem para evitar serem encarados e apontados por seu passado. Eles quase nunca saem de casa, exceto para o exterior, onde as pessoas não os conhecem o suficiente para serem preconceituosas. Eu não quero ser responsável por afastar as únicas pessoas que ainda lhes restam, papai..."

"Mas nós precisamos dar um basta nessa situação de algum modo, Albus!" Harry implorou que o filho compreendesse. "Lucius Malfoy pode ser um inimigo perigoso!"

"Eu já o venci duas vezes" Albus falou desafiador. "O que pode ser pior do que o que ele já fez?"

"Ah, acredite, pode ficar muito pior!" Harry começou a listar as possibilidades mentalmente. Persuasão, suborno, Polissuco_, Império..._ e a lista continuava, cada vez mais grave.

"Então vamos fazer um acordo" Albus propôs. "Se ficar pior do que isso, eu me proponho a fazer a denúncia".

"Albus, isto não está aberto a negociações..." Harry meneou a cabeça, mas Albus teimou.

"Eu não vou denunciar dessa vez, pai! _Isto_ é que não está aberto a negociações!" o garoto falou, também ficando de pé, como se para lembrá-lo de que não era mais nenhuma criança. "Eu repito, eu é quem fui a vítima! E não pretendo fazer a queixa! Isso envolveria mais do que somente Lucius Malfoy! Envolveria outros alunos, como o primo de Scorpius e minha ex-namorada, que foi completamente iludida e induzida a fazer isso! Eu não quero ter que denunciá-los também! Mas estou disposto a me comprometer a denunciar, se a situação começar a fugir do meu controle".

Harry estava completamente perdido, dividido entre seu senso de justiça e a teimosia de seu próprio filho. Sabia que, se fosse contra a decisão de Albus, estaria perdendo um pouco da confiança dele e aquilo poderia ter resultados catastróficos. Albus poderia nunca mais se abrir da maneira como acabara de fazer, temendo sua reação. No entanto, o que fez Harry ceder foi reconhecer sua própria personalidade na persistência de Albus. Harry tentou se colocar no lugar dele.

Harry teria confiado na própria capacidade de vencer Lucius Malfoy em qualquer adversidade. Ora, ele havia vencido Voldemort com dezessete anos! Como teria sido se alguém o estivesse protegendo daquele confronto? Harry certamente teria passado por cima de todos! Tinha ainda que levar em consideração toda a argumentação do filho sobre a sina dos Malfoy. Harry se sentia ainda um tanto culpado pela reclusão de Draco. Seria capaz de privá-lo mais uma vez da companhia do pai, como fizera indiretamente quando eles tinham apenas quinze anos de idade? Draco seria capaz de perdoá-lo se Harry mandasse seu pai para Azkaban uma segunda vez?

Harry não fingia compreender o senso distorcido de discernimento dos Malfoy, mas já fora testemunha de que eles sabiam valorizar a família mais do que qualquer coisa. Aquele pensamento lhe trouxe de volta a memória do olhar duro e determinado de Narcissa Malfoy, do desespero com que ela lhe perguntara pela vida de seu filho, certa vez. Lucius Malfoy provavelmente estava agindo com o mesmo propósito de proteger sua família, ao tentar afastar Albus. Seria possível que algum dia Lucius compreendesse o quão mal ele faria ao próprio neto se chegasse a ter sucesso em seu intento?

"Albus..." Harry segurou os ombros do filho ao se sentar, trazendo-o junto de modo que o encarasse nos olhos. "Eu não vou fingir que estou feliz com a sua escolha. Mas eu compreendo os seus motivos, filho. Vou aceitar seu comprometimento, se isso significar também que você nunca vai esconder nada de mim nem da sua mãe".

"Claro que eu não vou esconder!" Albus garantiu e Harry acenou afirmativamente depois de reconhecer a sinceridade em seus olhos. "Obrigado papai".

"Eu só espero que essa seja a decisão certa" Harry pensou em voz alta ao puxar o filho para um abraço. "Você vai cuidar de si mesmo?"

"Com toda certeza!" Albus assegurou novamente.

'Com toda certeza', Harry repetiu para si mesmo.

xXxXxXx

**Junho de 2024. 3ª semana.**

"_Ah, Albus, eu estou _tão _feliz por você estar se formando!" _a voz de Roxanne reverberou pelos alto-falantes depois que Albus marcou outro ponto e estendeu as mãos para comemorar com Scorpius e Megan Thickey. _"30x40 para a Sonserina"._

Mas o jogo não estava tão fácil quanto podia parecer. Lily era uma adversária à altura. Ela e Chapman faziam jogadas muito bem elaboradas enquanto Peakes marcava Scorpius e Albus constantemente. Eles estavam jogando havia quase meia hora e o placar estava constantemente empatado.

Scorpius arriscou olhar para o alto e sentiu um pouco mais de esperança ao ver Abercrombie, o apanhador da Grifinória, cutucando o nariz enquanto os olhos atentos de Lyan percorriam as arquibancadas. Scorpius ouviu um zumbido no momento seguinte e teria pagado por sua distração se Palmer não tivesse aparecido em sua frente num borrão verde e rebatido o balaço bem a tempo, quase derrubando Peakes ao obrigá-lo a desviar. Scorpius não se preocupou em agradecer, uma vez que a garota já estava longe, antecipando a próxima direção do balaço.

"_Wow! Eu duvido que qualquer garoto teria sido capaz de fazer uma defesa dessas, Palmer! É isso aí, as garotas comandam! Não me desaponte, Lily!"_ Roxanne exigiu quando Lily tinha a posse da goles e fez um arremesso bem calculado, briblando a defesa de Nott e empatando novamente. "_É isso que eu chamo de dar o troco! 40x40, senhoras e senhores! Oh, eu acho que Alden viu alguma coisa! Ou pelo menos sabe fingir muito bem!"_

Scorpius aproveitou a distração da platéia ao receber a goles e avançar rumo ao contra-ataque. Desviou de Chambers por meros centímetros e de um balaço por bem menos que isso, mas teve que passar a goles para Thickey para evitar a barreira de Lily. Thickey tentou marcar, mas Hugo bloqueou sua tentativa bem no momento em que a torcida da Sonserina se ergueu, gritando de euforia. Só então Scorpius voltou a prestar atenção às palavras de Roxanne.

"... _mas não é possível que ele tenha pegado! Oh, é o fim!_" Roxanne se lamentou quando Lyan exibiu o pomo de ouro, sorridente. "_Bem, foi um jogo emocionante, de qualquer forma. O placar final é de 40x190 para a Sonserina, o que faz dessa Casa a campeã da Taça das Casas pelo segundo ano consecutivo! Hey, o capitão desse time é meu primo, não se esqueçam! Parabéns, Albus! Eu acho..."_

Albus caiu na gargalhada diante da indecisão da prima. Ela certamente estava feliz por ele. Mas estava obviamente mais feliz ainda por Albus estar de partida.

Eles tiveram alguma dificuldade para deixar o campo depois daquela vitória, com a solenidade da entrega da Taça e a sessão de fotos oficial. Scorpius tentou não rir da cara de Albus ao ser espremido contra a barriga imensa do diretor da Sonserina, o Prof. Slughorn. Depois...

Festa na sala comunal da Sonserina. Como alunos mais velhos, cabia a eles dividirem juntamente com Lyan, Gusto e Juniper as despesas do que poderia ser considerado uma festa de despedida. Albus aparentemente adorou a desculpa de ter que se esgueirar para Hogsmeade para comprar as coisas e poder fugir um pouco dos seus colegas de Casa. Scorpius aproveitou para comprar o presente que prometera aos colegas de quarto: uma garrafa do melhor Hidromel para cada um.

"Wow! Eu vou esconder isso para não ter que dividir com ninguém!" Juniper falou, guardando sua garrafa seguramente dentro da capa.

"Hey, Albus" Lyan falou quando eles voltavam para o castelo, passando um braço em torno dos ombros de Albus e fazendo Scorpius torcer o nariz. "O que você acha de chamar a sua irmã para a festa? Hein?"

Albus pensou por um momento. Cada um deles levitava uma caixa de bebida ou petiscos.

"Tudo bem, eu vou chamá-la. Mas tenho certeza que ela vai querer trazer meu primo Hugo também" ele lançou um olhar apreensivo na direção de Juniper, que deu de ombros.

"Karen não quer mais saber de mim, de qualquer forma" Juniper falou, resignado. "Nós terminamos, fim de semana passado".

"De novo?" Gusto meneou a cabeça.

"Mas dessa vez é para valer" Juniper abaixou a cabeça.

"Como se você não tivesse dito a mesma coisa das outras vezes" Lyan rolou os olhos, largando Albus.

Scorpius aproveitou para se aproximar mais de Albus, tentando não ser tão óbvio. No entanto os outros perceberam seu ciúmes e ficaram zombando dele pelo resto do caminho.

Albus chamou Lily pelo espelho assim que eles voltaram. Ela aceitou o convite, contanto que levasse Hugo, conforme Albus previra. Albus e Gusto ficaram insistindo com Juniper para que este abordasse novamente Karen antes que o ruivo chegasse. Quando os grifinórios apareceram, Karen e Juniper já haviam sumido da sala comunal, de mãos dadas.

Lily chegou totalmente esfuziante, cumprimentando os que se importavam e ignorando qualquer olhar hostil que recebia.

"Hey, vocês têm uma bela sala por aqui!" ela falou admirando a decoração requintada. "Esses sofás são tão confortáveis quanto parecem?"

"Quer experimentar?" Lyan ofereceu e ficou vermelho ao perceber a dubiedade de suas palavras. "Quer se sentar, eu quis dizer. Só isso" ele falou, olhando de soslaio para Albus, que não poderia se importar menos.

"Sumam da minha frente, vocês dois" Albus falou divertido, dando um empurrão em Lyan, que expulsou alguns primeiroanistas dos sofás.

"Você não vai beber nada?" Gusto perguntou a Hugo, que havia se encostado à parede perto da porta e não parecia disposto a sair de lá.

"Hm, prefiro não ter que ficar vigiando minhas costas" o ruivo falou, olhando desconfiado para os lados".

"Hey, eu acho que lhe devo desculpas por quase ter nocauteado você hoje" Bethany Sloper, a mais nova batedora da Sonserina, havia se aproximado sem que eles percebessem. "Aceita uma cerveja amanteigada? Garanto que não coloquei nada nela. Posso jurar sobre a minha vaga no time no próximo ano, se quiser".

"Ah, obrigado" Hugo aceitou, procurando o olhar de Albus antes de se atrever a dar um gole.

"Vá em frente!" Albus o encorajou e logo Hugo estava conversando com a garota como se fossem amigos de longa data.

Scorpius deu uma olhada ao redor em busca de Ethan – como costumava fazer para se certificar de que o primo não estava aprontando nada -, porém não o encontrou. Os demais garotos de seu ano estavam se divertindo, mas Ethan provavelmente se recusara a comemorar a despedida de Albus e Scorpius. O garoto não havia tentado mais nenhuma gracinha, até onde Scorpius sabia. No entanto ainda estava longe de querer deixar suas desavenças de lado. Não que Scorpius estivesse se lamentando, na verdade.

"Você acha que ficaria muito chato se nós escapássemos sorrateiramente para o quarto?" Scorpius sussurrou no ouvido de Albus, e assistiu seus cabelos se arrepiarem próximo àquela região.

"Hm, Lily e Hugo sabem se virar sozinhos, eu acho" Albus concluiu, terminando sua cerveja num único gole. "Vamos!"

Eles caminharam comportadamente pelo corredor, olhando para trás para se certificar de que não estavam sendo seguidos. Assim que entraram no dormitório, entretanto, Albus encurralou Scorpius contra a parede.

"Hey, quem disse que eu chamei você aqui para isso?" Scorpius tentou parecer inocente, mas Albus não caía mais naquela história.

"Se você quiser, eu posso parar" o moreno falou entre os beijos que distribuía em seu pescoço.

"Não, eu não quero" Scorpius se rendeu sem pensar duas vezes, envolvendo o pescoço de Albus com os braços.

Albus se encostou completamente em Scorpius, colocando uma coxa entre as pernas do namorado de modo que pudesse chegar ainda mais perto. Scorpius gemeu em resposta, dando mais acesso à boca de Albus, que estava muito enganado se achava que usar os dentes também era jogar limpo. O moreno estava mordendo gentilmente seu pescoço. Scorpius fez questão de deixar claro que estava gostando, para que Albus pudesse repetir aquilo sempre.

As mãos de Albus escorregaram quase rudemente pelas laterais do corpo do loiro. Quando Scorpius empurrou o quadril de encontro ao de Albus, este aproveitou para agarrar seu traseiro de mãos cheias. Então Scorpius ouviu um ofegar que não era seu. Muito menos de Albus.

Eles encararam a porta, de onde Myrtes os encarava, de olhos arregalados.

"Meninos, isso é _tão_ sexy" ela falou, levando a mão ao peito.

Albus se afastou, limpando a garganta e ficando instantaneamente cor de rosa. Scorpius reparou quando ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos para disfarçar o volume quando Myrtes encarou suas calças.

"O que você quer, Myrtes?" Scorpius inquiriu, tentando recuperar a compostura.

"Além de trocar de lugar com você?" a garota falou e então riu da reação de ambos. Albus tinha engasgado com a própria saliva, e Scorpius estava tendo um momento difícil, tentando esconder seu ciúmes. "Hey, eu estava brincando! Albus, eu já superei você há muito tempo! Scorpius, eu estou feliz por vocês dois, de verdade!"

"Então o que foi?" Scorpius insistiu, ainda desconfiado.

"Eu não consegui encontrar Karen, então pensei em procurá-la por aqui, porque da última vez que a vi ela estava conversando com Juniper". Myrtes sacudiu um pergaminho que trazia em mãos. "Vocês viram? Chegaram os resultados dos nossos N.I.E.M's! Bem, vocês obviamente estavam distraídos" ela apontou e ambos se viraram para a direção que ela indicava.

Sobre cada cama, havia um pergaminho do mesmo tamanho e formato do de Myrtes flutuando, parecendo estar envolvido em um brilho. Franzindo o cenho, Scorpius se adiantou para conferir enquanto Albus fazia o mesmo.

"Mas já?" Scorpius estranhou. "Achei que eles entregariam nas férias, como os N.O.M's".

"Bem, acho que é porque nós estamos de partida" Myrtes havia se aproximado, se sentando na cama de Scorpius sem ser convidada. Albus a seguiu, tendo colocado os óculos para examinar seus resultados.

"Até que não fui tão ruim" Albus falou torcendo o nariz.

"Eu poderia ser um medibruxo" Scorpius falou, satisfeito ao constatar que conseguira 'Exceder às expectativas' em Herbologia, Feitiços, DCAT, Transfiguração e Poções.

"Exceto pelo fato de que você não pode ver sangue" Albus apontou casualmente.

"Hey, não é bem assim" Scorpius se sentiu no direito de se defender, apesar de ter plena consciência da tontura que sentia diante de qualquer machucado maior do que uma espinha. "E existem muitas especializações em medibruxaria que não envolvem contato direto com pacientes".

"Sim, tem razão" Myrtes falou contemplativa. "Você poderia ser um pesquisador do ramo, por exemplo. Alguém especializado em bactérias e coisas do tipo" ela falou vagamente.

"Hm, não sei se isso é muito lucrativo, mas não é uma má idéia, na verdade" Albus concluiu. "O que você pretende fazer, Myrtes?"

"Meus pais são comerciantes" Myrtes deu de ombros. "Acho que eu vou seguir o ramo deles. Não consigo pensar em especializações nem nada do tipo. Para mim já chega de estudar por uma vida, se querem saber. E você, Al?"

Scorpius voltou-se para Albus, também curioso. Da última vez que eles haviam tido aquela conversa, nenhum deles tinha qualquer idéia do que pretendiam fazer depois de Hogwarts, por isso eles haviam se preocupado em conseguir boas notas na maior quantidade de matérias que conseguissem.

"Ahm..." Albus coçou os cabelos, franzindo a testa. "Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Quero dizer, eu acho que gostaria de continuar estudando, me especializar em algo, como meu irmão James. Ele até já conseguiu um estágio no Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas! Mas Jimmy sempre se identificou com Feitiços. Eu não me sinto tão apegado a uma matéria em especial para poder me especializar..."

"Se você quer minha opinião..." Scorpius começou e buscou a aprovação de Albus com o olhar antes de continuar, "eu acho que você deveria seguir com Transfiguração. Aposto como você conseguiu um 'Excede as Expectativas' nessa matéria".

"Sim" Albus lhe entregou seu pergaminho e Scorpius passou o próprio em troca, analisando atentamente os resultados de Albus.

"Aqui está. Transfiguração, DCAT, Feitiços, Poções – mas essa não vale, porque o Slughorn é um puxa-saco seu... Hey, você conseguiu só 'Ótimo' em Herbologia?" Scorpius estranhou.

"Bem" Albus encolheu os ombros. "Só porque Neville gosta de mim não significa que ele tenha que me dar uma nota melhor do que a que eu mereço... Você acha mesmo que eu deveria investir em Transfiguração?"

"Sim, mas isso é apenas um palpite" Scorpius fez questão de deixar claro.

"Oh, você vai me deixar saber se você se tornar um animago, Al?" Myrtes falou excitada. "Já imaginou, que fantástico?"

"Myrtes, você não tem mais o que fazer?" Scorpius sugeriu. "Onde está Lynx, uma hora dessas? Tenho certeza que ele colocaria você para correr num piscar de olhos, se pelo menos mostrasse aquele traseiro peludo quando eu mais preciso dele!"

"Ah seu grosso!" Myrtes falou se levantando. "Por que é que todo mundo pensa que você é tão educado, eu me pergunto!"

"Porque eu reservo esse meu lado especialmente para você _Buckingham_" Scorpius retorquiu e Myrtes lhe mostrou a língua.

"Também vou sentir sua falta _Scorpie_" ela falou sorrindo. "Ah, e eu não ficaria dando show pornográfico de graça por aí, se fosse vocês" ela piscou e saiu.

Scorpius surpreendeu um olhar melancólico de Albus ao voltar-se para ele.

"O que foi?"

Albus lhe ofereceu um sorriso que não alcançava os olhos.

"Eu só me dei conta de que falta tão pouco tempo para a vida que nós conhecemos acabar" ele suspirou e segurou a mão de Scorpius, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Como vai ser, daqui para frente?"

Scorpius encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e indicou para que Albus se sentasse ao seu lado.

"Não tenho muita certeza de como vai ser. Exceto que você vai continuar sendo meu namorado. Por um longo, longo tempo".

"Pode contar com isso" Albus sorriu, apoiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do loiro.

"Ah, e tem a nossa viagem para a Grécia, também!" Scorpius lembrou.

"Sim, eu mal posso esperar!" Albus falou,excitado. "Dividir um quarto de hotel luxuoso com você por duas semanas, sem ninguém para atrapalhar... hmm..."

"Hey, por acaso a Grécia se resume a um hotel para você?" Scorpius deu um beliscão de leve no namorado. "Eu estou falando sobre os passeios turísticos que nós vamos fazer, os lugares que nós vamos visitar, os restaurantes, as pessoas..."

"É, isso também" Albus falou vagamente, rindo ao ganhar outro beliscão. "Mas e depois? Nós teremos que voltar para a casa dos nossos pais novamente e tocar nossas vidas? Até quando?"

"Até nós decidirmos que já está na hora de nos mudarmos para um lugar só nosso talvez?" Scorpius sugeriu, tentando soar casual.

Albus levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Você está mesmo considerando isso?" o moreno perguntou incrédulo.

"Sim, por que a surpresa?"

"Porque eu... eu não pensei que você aceitaria viver em outro lugar que não Wiltshire".

"Bem, eu imaginei que você não se sentiria muito confortável com a idéia de mudar para lá comigo. Mas, se você quiser, nós poderíamos..."

"Não!" Albus o cortou. "Não, eu gostei da idéia de um lugar só nosso! Eu gostei muito, na verdade! Quando nós podemos começar a procurar?"

Scorpius riu da ansiedade do namorado.

"Calma Al! Não vamos apressar as coisas. Por mais que eu queira que isso se realize o mais rápido possível, não acho que nossos pais vão aceitar tão repentinamente. Nós ainda teremos que conquistar alguma independência antes disso. E eu não estou dizendo apenas pelo dinheiro porque sei que não terei que me preocupar com isso tão cedo, sendo o único herdeiro de um único herdeiro de uma fortuna generosa. Nós temos que tomar um rumo na nossa vida primeiro para conquistarmos algum crédito com nossos pais".

"É, você tem razão..." Albus falou, voltando a apoiar a cabeça em seu pescoço. "Eu acho que posso aprender como cozinhar, enquanto isso. Hey, não ria de mim! Eu estou falando sério! Nunca precisei mexer com panelas, se quer saber..."

"Muito menos eu!" Scorpius falou, tentando conter o riso. "Mas eu posso conseguir um elfo doméstico com meu pai, no momento certo".

"Hm, não sei se eu me acostumaria com isso" Albus torceu o nariz. "Meu pai costumava ter um elfo doméstico, quando eu era menor. Ajudou bastante quando minha mãe jogava para as Harpias e depois, quando ela tinha a nós três para cuidar. Ele se chamava Kreacher e era muito velho. Ele morreu quando eu tinha seis anos, por isso não me lembro muito dele. Exceto que era esquisito".

"Você se acostuma acredite" Scorpius garantiu. "Mas nós teremos bastante tempo para discutir essas coisas, no futuro. Por enquanto, eu posso garantir que você passe uma noite por semana na Mansão. Meu pai não se importaria se eu dividisse o meu quarto com você, eu já me assegurei disso".

"Uma vez por semana?" Albus gemeu, frustrado.

"Sem contar as visitas para jantar, os passeios, os almoços de domingo..." Scorpius emendou, fazendo Albus ficar mais conformado.

"Bem, acho que vai ter que bastar, por algum tempo..."

"Vai passar num piscar de olhos, Al, você vai ver..." Scorpius disse, beijando os cabelos do namorado. Ele tentava convencer a si mesmo daquilo.

Albus passou a ponta do nariz em seu pescoço, numa carícia.

"Eu já disse que adoro o seu cheiro?" Albus falou, a voz estrategicamente rouca e provocante.

"Sim, mas pode dizer quantas vezes quiser" Scorpius encorajou, fechando os olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação.

"Scorpie?"

"Hm?"

"Eu amo tanto você. Eu quero tanto você..." Albus murmurou, passando a distribuir beijos em cada centímetro de sua pele exposta.

"Eu sou todo seu, Al" Scorpius murmurou num sussurro. "Onde é que nós estávamos quando aquela intrometida nos interrompeu?"

Albus grunhiu em resposta, arrancando uma risada deleitosa de Scorpius ao puxá-lo para uma posição deitada e avançar sobre seus lábios e depois sobre seu corpo. Scorpius tomou o cuidado de fechar as cortinas e protege-las com os feitiços de praxe antes de se render completamente aos cuidados de Albus.

xXxXxXx

**Junho de 2024. 4ª semana.**

"Eu já volto" Scorpius falou depois de abraçar o pai. "Albus está tendo algum trabalho para acalmar Lynx depois que o carrinho dele trombou com Ethan" Scorpius rolou os olhos e foi ao encontro de Albus, que estava mesmo tendo dificuldade em acalmar seu amasso.

Astoria estaria esperando por eles em casa, daquela vez, fazendo sala para Lucius e Narcissa e fazendo também os últimos preparativos para uma pequena comemoração pela formatura do filho. Ela se agarrara à desculpa com unhas e dentes, detestando o efeito de toda aquela fumaça da estação de trem em seus cabelos.

Draco observou enquanto Scorpius retirava o animal inquieto da jaula trazendo-o junto ao peito para alisar seu pêlo arrepiado de maneira a acalmá-lo. Albus nem tentou parecer enciumado, sorrindo abobalhadamente para o namorado enquanto acariciava sua coruja, que também tinha ficado um pouco agitada pelo tumulto causado pelo seu vizinho de jaula.

"Eles ficam bem juntos".

Draco se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Potter ao seu lado. Não tinha notado sua aproximação, portanto levou algum tempo para se recompor e mais outro tempo para analisar e pesar aquelas palavras propriamente. Draco procurou por algum sinal de dubiedade nas palavras do Auror, mas ele pareceu inocente o bastante ao final de seu escrutínio.

"Sim, eles fazem um belo par" Draco admitiu por fim, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Quanto tempo você acha que eles agüentam até quererem morar juntos?"

"Uns dois anos, no máximo" Draco deu de ombros.

"Dois?" Potter se indignou. "Eu acho que não estarei preparado para isso nem em cinco anos!"

"Se eles fossem esperar até nós estarmos preparados, ainda estariam solteiros" Draco apontou.

"É, acho que sim" Potter suspirou.

Draco observou quando Scorpius devolveu o felino à sua gaiola, após acalmá-lo. Depois puxou o dono do amasso para um abraço, coçando seus cabelos negros como fizera antes com os pêlos do animal, sussurrando alguma coisa no ouvido de Albus que fez os dois rirem de maneira cúmplice. Antes que o silêncio se alongasse desconfortavelmente, Draco mudou de assunto.

"Você não tomou nenhuma providência a respeito do meu pai".

Potter ficou em silêncio por mais alguns longos segundos, ambos aparentemente incapazes de desgrudar os olhos dos filhos.

"Não me arrependi até agora. Espero não me arrepender no futuro".

"Eu sei que você não fez isso por mim, muito menos por meu pai" Draco emendou, antes que perdesse a coragem, "mas obrigado, de qualquer forma".

Draco percebeu quando Potter o encarou e devolveu o olhar mais neutro que conseguiu. Potter pareceu vasculhar seu rosto em busca de algo. Seus olhos verdes intensos e perscrutadores quase fizeram com que Draco se sentisse nu e exposto. Potter acenou, por fim, sem nenhuma palavra.

Eles voltaram a olhar para os filhos, que trocaram um último beijo terno antes de começarem a puxar lentamente o carrinho de Albus para a direção onde eles estavam, querendo postergar o momento em que se separariam.

'Eles realmente são nossa segunda chance' Draco pensou ao lembrar-se das palavras de Potter algum tempo atrás, apesar de o moreno estar se referindo apenas à amizade deles naquela época. 'De uma maneira muito mais completa do que você jamais vai imaginar, Harry'.

Draco virou-se para encarar Harry novamente e pensou ainda um pouco antes de propor o que tinha em mente.

"O que você me diz de uma rodada de Uísque de Fogo, um dia desses?"

Potter foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, mas se recuperou a tempo.

"Parece ótimo!"

"Sexta-feira próxima, depois do expediente?"

"Combinado".

Eles se apertaram as mãos em despedida antes de Draco aparatar de volta para a Mansão, seguido do filho.

xXxXxXx

**N.A.: **Eu não vou chorar ainda. Vou deixar a nota melosa para o Epílogo que, segundo a Dany, já está betado. Então a atualização só depende de vocês serem bastante generosos nas reviews *Amy aponta para o botão com o balãozinho escrito "Review this Chapter" e faz cara de inocente*

Como sempre, deixo aqui meus agradecimentos a** Isis Coelho** (como você viu, papai Harry nem precisou ser chamado! Prima e irmã resolveram tudinho! E... agora só falta a detenção do Lucius e do Ethan uhuahaha. Obrigada, querida ;D) **Juliana Malfoy** (Ownn... e quem gosta de ver Scorpius sofrendo? i.i mas vamos fazer churrasco da 'vaca Lindsay' ò.ó) **allsmind** (ohh me desculpe por quase te fazer chorar i.i Espero não ter demorado tanto assim x.x) **Julia** (espero que você não tenha ido mal na prova O.O e que sua irmãzinha tenha dado uma trégua pra você conseguir ler o.o – Quanto a sua pergunta, não sei se você viu uma cena que eu postei recentemente nos censurados de Green Eyes? Bem, não escrevi mais nada sobre a cena em específico que você mencionou, mas nunca se sabe... Quando a saudade apertar de novo, talvez... XD) **Raquel Potter Malfoy** (Pois é, pelo jeito sempre vai ter alguma coisa pra atrapalhar os dois, mas o importante é eles não perderem a confiança um no outro ;D) **N** (obrigada! Pronto, tá bom assim? ;P)


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo – 4 anos depois**

xXxXxXx

**Maio de 2028.**

Lynx teve o azar de estar passando no exato ponto em que Albus aparatou. O amasso fez um escândalo e Albus praguejou ao cair sentado no chão.

"Você está atrasado" Scorpius apareceu na porta da sala dando o nó na gravata.

"Eu... hmm... tive um contratempo" Albus resmungou ao tentar pegar Lynx no colo para ver se o havia machucado, porém o felino se esquivou de sua mão com um miado reprovador.

"O que você fez com ele?" Scorpius condenou chamando o amasso traidor, que foi direto para seus braços em busca de consolo.

"Você quis dizer, o que _ele_ fez comigo, não?" Albus se defendeu ao levantar, esfregando o traseiro dolorido. "Ele me derrubou!"

"Não ouça o que esse cabeçudo diz Lynx. Ele provavelmente tropeçou nos próprios pés" Scorpius cochichou para o animal.

"Hey, eu estou ouvindo!"

"Vá tomar banho, Al" Scorpius ordenou.

"Grosso!" Albus lhe mostrou a língua antes de passar por ele para ir ao banheiro.

"Hey, não está esquecendo nada?" Scorpius falou carrancudo.

Albus lançou um meio sorriso ao namorado antes de refazer seus passos e dar um selinho em Scorpius. Depois outro. Depois mais outro.

"Eu estava me referindo aos seus óculos, Al" Scorpius levantou uma sobrancelha divertido.

"Ah!" Albus retirou os óculos e o loiro puxou-o para mais um beijo.

"Hm... onde está doendo?" Scorpius expulsou um Lynx indignado do próprio colo antes de passar os braços ao redor de Albus, segurando suas nádegas por sobre a calça jeans. "Aqui?"

"É..." Albus fez bico.

"Depois eu faço uma massagem em você, ok?" Scorpius prometeu em seu ouvido.

"Por que não agora?" o moreno provocou ganhando um tapa no traseiro. "Ouch!"

"Vá tomar banho! Nós estamos atrasados! Você sabe como meus pais são pontuais nas refeições, anda!"

Albus roubou um último beijo do loiro antes de ir para o chuveiro.

Albus estava prestes a se formar Mestre em Transfiguração, o que significava ter aulas todos os dias da semana e ainda ter que ir ao Centro de Especializações em Magia (CEM) aos sábados para receber a orientação de Animagia. Mas sábado também era dia de almoçar em Wiltshire e Scorpius não gostava de se atrasar.

Se o loiro ao menos desconfiasse do motivo do atraso de Albus, ficaria possesso.

Albus tomou um banho rápido e quando voltou ao quarto Scorpius não estava mais lá, mas já tinha escolhido a roupa que ele usaria e colocado sobre a cama. Albus meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Lily havia perguntado certa vez como Albus não se irritava por Scorpius fazer aquilo.

"O quê? E ter que perder tempo escolhendo minha própria roupa? Não, obrigado!" Albus respondera para a irmã divertido. Nunca se importara muito com seu guarda-roupa, por isso era bom ter alguém se preocupando por ambos.

"Scorpie?" Albus chamou enquanto se vestia, esperando que o loiro estivesse ao alcance de sua voz.

O apartamento que eles dividiam não era dos menores, na verdade. Tinha poucos cômodos, mas todos eram bastante espaçosos. Fora difícil encontrar um apartamento que agradasse Scorpius, mas eles haviam encontrado aquele bem perto do St. Mungus, onde o loiro começaria a fazer seu estágio na época em que eles se mudaram.

Havia um ano e meio que eles estavam morando juntos e Scorpius já era cogitado como um provável membro oficial da equipe do Hospital logo depois que se formasse como medibruxo, apesar de nenhum paciente conseguir ter a honra de ser atendido por ele. O loiro trabalhava no laboratório do segundo andar, cuja especialidade era Vírus Mágicos, fazendo exames com amostras, pesquisas e testes relacionados a doenças contagiosas. Àquela altura ele já havia superado sua fobia por sangue, mas ainda se recusava a trabalhar diretamente com pacientes.

"Sim?" Scorpius apareceu depois de algum tempo, se encostando ao batente da porta e assistindo enquanto Albus se vestia.

"Jimmy me procurou ontem no Ministério. Disse que marcou uma partida de quadribol com meus primos hoje à tarde em Godric's Hollow e que está contando conosco. Eu... hmm... deixei confirmado que nós iríamos, mas acabei me esquecendo de perguntar para você ontem à noite" Albus deu uma olhada de relance para a poltrona da sala parcialmente visível por trás da silhueta de seu namorado, lembrando-se exatamente do porque havia se esquecido de dar o recado. Aquela poltrona, na verdade, era o único móvel que Scorpius permitira que Albus escolhesse em todo o apartamento. E havia se mostrado bastante útil.

"Ah, minha recepção deixou você um pouco desnorteado, não foi?" Scorpius falou, com um sorriso.

"Err... sim" Albus também sorriu. Havia quase perdido a primeira aula no CEM por causa da tal 'recepção'.

Após um breve período trabalhando como Office Boy no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, Albus havia sido indicado para membro oficial do Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais quando concluiu sua primeira Especialização. Passou então a trabalhar no mesmo departamento que James, apesar de seu irmão pertencer à Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais.

Obviamente ambos haviam conseguido aqueles cargos por causa do status de seu pai no Ministério, mas Albus tinha orgulho de dizer que estava se saindo muito melhor do que esperavam dele. Já em relação a James... bem, seu irmão ainda tinha esperanças de ser chamado para jogar nos Tornados de Tutshill, pois dizia que aquela vida de Ministério não era para ele.

"Mas, então" Albus continuou, limpando a garganta diante do olhar intenso do namorado. "Nós vamos, não vamos?"

"Sim, faz tempo que nós não jogamos uma partida" Scorpius deu de ombros. "Vai ser bom relembrar os velhos tempos. Precisa de ajuda com a gravata?"

"Eu preciso _mesmo_ usar uma gravata?" Albus choramingou, mesmo sabendo ser inútil.

"Ora, você fica tão bem com esta..." Scorpius jogou sujo, sabendo que Albus não resistia quando ele falava daquele jeito.

"Scorpie?" Albus chamou novamente enquanto o loiro fazia o nó. "Eu fui convidado para lecionar no CEM".

As mãos de Scorpius paralisaram enquanto ele encarava Albus de olhos arregalados.

"Sério?"

"Sim. O diretor me chamou hoje no começo da aula e fez a proposta. Ele quer que eu comece no próximo ano letivo".

"Mas você nem é um animago ainda" Scorpius estranhou.

"Pois é, eu o lembrei disso" Albus rolou os olhos. "Mas ele disse que conversou com a minha orientadora e ela disse que não haverá a mínima possibilidade de eu não conseguir até o final do mês que vem".

"Oh... bem" Scorpius sorriu, segurando seus ombros. "Isso é ótimo, não é? Você não queria ser professor, algum dia?"

"Sim... bem... não sei" Albus admitiu sua confusão. "Eu gosto do meu trabalho atual. Não sei se quero trocar pelo de professor".

"Por que você está fazendo mestrado, então!" Scorpius o sacudiu. "Pense com calma! Talvez você não precise escolher entre um e outro. Talvez você possa fazer os dois!"

Albus abriu a boca para discordar, mas desistiu. Fazia sentido o que Scorpius estava falando. Se Albus tivesse sido convidado para Hogwarts seria impossível conciliar ambos, mas no CEM talvez ele conseguisse dar aulas apenas às turmas da noite.

"Eu vou pensar então" Albus cedeu e ganhou um sorriso de Scorpius.

"É assim que se fala. Você está pronto?"

Albus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Ah, espere!" Scorpius falou, segurando o braço de Albus antes que ele se virasse. "Eu também esqueci de mencionar uma coisa. Meus tios estarão na Mansão hoje".

"Oh..." Albus exclamou, sob o olhar atento de Scorpius. "Ah... isso é..." ele franziu o cenho. "Isso é bom. Para sua mãe, quero dizer. Ela deve sentir falta da irmã. Faz o quê? Cinco anos que elas estão se estranhando?"

"Mais ou menos" Scorpius relaxou os ombros diante da reação de Albus. "Tem certeza que não se importa, Al?"

"Claro que não. São águas passadas" Albus assegurou. "Ethan já deve ter amadurecido bastante desde a última vez em que o vimos".

"Eu espero que sim" Scorpius falou.

"Ele se forma esse ano, não?"

"Sim" Scorpius confirmou, então deu um sorriso de lado. "Ah, e você não imagina o que minha tia Daphne falou para minha mãe. Ela reclamou que desde o último baile Ethan está namorando uma garota nascida trouxa".

"O _quê_?" Albus arregalou os olhos. "Você acha que é... não, não pode ser..."

Scorpius deu de ombros, divertido.

"Ninguém mencionou nomes, mas eu aposto como é Charlotte Palmer".

"Bem, quem cospe para o alto..." Albus falou e riu, meneando a cabeça. "Eu não acredito! Charlotte e Ethan? Está aí uma coisa que eu não consigo imaginar".

"Imagino que isso conte alguns pontos a favor do meu primo então, não?"

"Absolutamente! Ele merece uma chance depois dessa!" Albus concordou e ofereceu para que Scorpius fosse primeiro até a lareira, novamente lançando um último olhar à poltrona antes de seguir Scorpius via Flu.

xXxXxXx

"Foi _você_!"

Draco voltou-se espantado para Albus, que havia se levantado do sofá e gritara aquelas palavras com indignação na direção de Lucius Malfoy. Este escondia um meio sorriso satisfeito atrás de sua xícara de chá.

"Merda" Draco praguejou já se preparando para se levantar quando sua mãe colocou a mão sobre a de Draco no encosto da poltrona.

"Draco, que palavreado é esse?" Narcissa reprovou e Draco estreitou os olhos em direção a ela. Narcissa meneou a cabeça negativamente, segurando sua mão como se o mantivesse firme ao seu acento.

Draco havia se distraído com a conversa fluída e compassada de sua mãe após a saída dos Ruffian e se deixara distrair ao ponto de perder seu pai de vista por alguns meros minutos. Sem dúvida pagaria caro por aquilo, a julgar pelas vozes exaltadas do outro lado do cômodo.

"O que aconteceu?" Scorpius também se levantou para questionar Albus.

"Oh, ele não contou a você, Scorpius?" Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha admirado.

"O que aconteceu, Albus?" Scorpius questionou novamente, sua voz num tom baixo cheio de implicações.

"Nada aconteceu. Agora se você me perguntar o que _quase_ aconteceu, eu..."

Astoria parecia perdida entre o fogo cruzado, olhando de um rosto para outro sem saber o que fazer.

"Albus?" Scorpius repetiu, estreitando os olhos e relanceando em direção ao avô. Lucius tomou outro gole de seu chá como se nada de interessante estivesse se passando ao seu redor.

"Scorpius!" Albus reclamou passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de se render e começar a falar. "_Alguém_ parece ter dado a entender à minha orientadora de Animagia que eu havia terminado com meu namorado porque queria me casar e ter filhos!" ele falou por entre os dentes, olhando para Lucius o tempo todo.

Lucius voltou a levantar uma sobrancelha impassível.

"Eu não acredito" Draco murmurou e fez menção de se levantar novamente, mas sua mãe aumentou a pressão ao redor de seu pulso.

"Albus" Scorpius fechou os olhos, parecendo tentar manter a voz baixa. "O que foi que ela _fez_?"

"Nada!" Albus bateu o pé no chão teimosamente. "Ela apenas se insinuou para mim, mas ficou bastante envergonhada quando eu expliquei que ela estava enganada. É sério! Não me olhe desse jeito!"

"E por que você não me contou?" Scorpius retorquiu, sua voz se elevando apesar de seus esforços para manter a calma.

"Justamente porque _não aconteceu nada_!" Albus se exasperou.

As narinas de Scorpius se expandiram e ele lançou um último olhar acusador para o avô antes de se afastar com passos largos e duros.

"Scorpius!" Albus e Astoria chamaram ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro indo atrás do namorado com o semblante consternado. Astoria os seguiu preocupada.

Draco estreitou os olhos para o pai, que deliberadamente evitava olhar em sua direção. Narcissa apertou seu pulso mais uma vez, provavelmente seguindo seu olhar.

"Mãe me solta" Draco falou em tom de aviso. "Ou eu vou me levantar de qualquer jeito".

"Querido, deixe seu pai se divertir um pouco, que mal há nisso?" Narcissa pediu como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se dizer.

"Se divertir? A senhora tem noção do que está falando?" Draco se indignou.

"Ora, apenas olhe para ele!" Narcissa apontou para Lucius, que estava novamente escondendo o sorriso satisfeito atrás da xícara ao pegar o jornal de sobre a mesa. "Seu pai está ficando velho, Draco. Ele não tem muito que fazer depois que passou todos os negócios da família para suas mãos. Agora que ele parece ter achado alguma distração, você teria coragem de acabar com ela?"

"Distração?" Draco encarou a mãe, desacreditando em seus próprios ouvidos. "Mãe, ele está tentando arruinar a vida do meu filho!"

"Meu querido, você sabe que Lucius não está se esforçando o suficiente, não sabe?" Narcissa manteve o tom baixo, apesar de Draco já ter elevado o seu havia muito tempo. "Se ele realmente quisesse acabar com esse namoro, já teria conseguido há muito tempo. Admita".

Draco desviou os olhos da mãe, sabendo que ela estava absolutamente certa naquele ponto. Lucius certamente havia feito muitas tentativas, mas todas destinadas ao fracasso. Ele havia estado por trás de muitos rumores e fofocas que chegavam aos ouvidos de Scorpius de tempos em tempos. Albus já fora alvo de muitos interessados, entre bruxas e bruxos, alguns deles chegando a conseguir algumas fotos incriminadoras divulgadas no Profeta Diário. Mas tudo acabava sendo esclarecido sem muitos danos. Se Lucius Malfoy estivesse colocando todos os seus esforços em favor de separá-los, eles certamente não teriam durado todos aqueles anos, muito menos teriam conseguido morar juntos.

"Sim, você sabe que eu tenho razão" Narcissa falou satisfeita finalmente libertando o pulso do filho. "Eu arrisco dizer que Lucius se afeiçoou a Albus. Digamos que o garoto ganhou algum respeito depois das primeiras tentativas. Ele é um desafio que Lucius não tinha desde os tempos do próprio Harry Potter".

Draco encarou a mãe novamente com incredulidade. Ela não havia acabado de dizer que Lucius admirava Albus Potter, havia?

"Ah, graças a Deus" Astoria havia voltado, sorrindo e apertando o braço de Draco firmemente. "Eles estão se beijando" ela sussurrou com uma piscadela.

Draco ouviu alguém limpar a garganta e virou-se para ver Scorpius puxando Albus pela mão, completamente recomposto.

"Papai, nós estamos indo para Godric's Hollow".

"Ah, está cedo!" Astoria falou um pouco desapontada. "Pensei que vocês ficariam até o chá das cinco!"

"Me desculpa senhora Malfoy" Albus falou, um pouco acanhado. "Meu irmão nos convidou para uma partida de quadribol esta tarde. Mas amanhã nós estaremos de volta para o jantar, como sempre".

Astoria concordou, depois de reclamar como era uma pena que eles tivessem que ir embora. Após a partida de ambos, o jornal pareceu perder a graça para Lucius, que chamou a esposa para voltarem para a Noruega, onde eles estavam passando aquele verão. Draco ainda ficou algum tempo olhando para a lareira depois que eles se foram, até se decidir. Levantou-se e apanhou um punhado de Flu, ajoelhando em frente às chamas.

xXxXxXx

"Woa!" Harry falou ao aparar por um triz a queda do pequeno Joshua de sua vassoura de brinquedo. "Upa, você está pesado, garotão!"

"Oh, obrigada, Harry!" Hannah veio correndo para pegar o filho do colo de Harry e o inspecionou atentamente em busca de algum machucado, apesar de o garoto não ter nem chegado a atingir o chão antes que Harry o pegasse. "Deus, como você pode ser tão desastrado, Joshua? Ah esqueça o que eu disse" ela falou ao relancear um olhar para Neville, que quase derrubara seu copo de vinho com o cotovelo.

"Ele é uma criança saudável" Harry falou, sorrindo diante dos olhinhos assustados do menino, que completaria sete anos dentro de alguns meses. "Não é mesmo, Joshua?"

"Mamãe! Me coloque no chão, me coloca no chão!" Joshua falou começando a espernear.

"Harry?"

Harry se voltou para Ron, que vinha da sala de estar. O ruivo tinha os olhos azuis arregalados de espanto.

"O que foi?" Harry falou, apreensivo.

"Hmm. É Malfoy" Ron falou torcendo o nariz. "Ele está na lareira chamando por você".

"Ah!" Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, compreendendo o incômodo do amigo. "Ok, obrigado".

"Err... ele usou o seu primeiro nome!" Ron murmurou, meneando a cabeça como se ainda não acreditasse. "Isso é estranho cara".

Harry riu ao se afastar. Draco parecia impaciente quando Harry avistou seu rosto flutuando sobre as chamas.

"Olá!" Harry o cumprimentou amável.

"Potter" Draco falou como cumprimento. Ele dificilmente o chamava de Harry, portanto devia ter feito aquilo antes apenas para provocar Ron. "Seu filho comentou algo sobre uma partida de quadribol hoje e eu estava pensando se eles não estão precisando de algum apanhador. Imagino que não tenha nenhum apanhador decente por aí, então eu estou me oferecendo, você sabe..."

Harry piscou incrédulo antes de jogar a cabeça para trás ao rir.

"Claro, claro! Você é bem vindo Draco. Traga sua esposa também!"

"Com certeza. Quanto mais pessoas para testemunhar sua derrota melhor!" Malfoy lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto.

"Somente nos seus sonhos Malfoy" Harry provocou.

"Nós chegaremos dentro de alguns minutos".

"Até mais!"

O rosto de Draco sumiu no instante seguinte e Harry ficou ainda alguns segundos encarando a lareira sorrindo e meneando a cabeça. O mundo dava muitas voltas, de fato.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Papai?" Albus chamou novamente fazendo o pai piscar, finalmente tirando os olhos da lareira. "Eu perguntei onde está a caixa de quadribol. James não está conseguindo encontrar".

"Ah, sim. James, peça para sua mãe abrir o corujal. Eu guardei a caixa lá dentro, da última vez".

"Ok" James concordou saindo.

"O que foi, papai?" Albus perguntou, aparentemente ainda se perguntando sobre o estado contemplativo em que eles haviam surpreendido Harry.

"Ah, seus pais estão vindo para cá" Harry falou, se dirigindo a Scorpius.

"Hein?" Scorpius questionou, julgando não ter ouvido direito.

Harry deu de ombros, sorrindo.

"Seu pai aparentemente aceitou o convite que eu fiz há alguns anos. Vai jogar como apanhador contra mim".

"Papai vai jogar também?" Lily que estivera passando, parou para encarar o pai cheia de expectativa. Quando Harry acenou afirmativamente, ela deu um grito de entusiasmo "Contra Malfoy? Pelas barbas de Merlin, isso vai dar uma bela matéria! Eu vou pegar minha máquina fotográfica!"

"Ela está brincando, certo?" Scorpius perguntou e Albus deu de ombros em resposta.

Lily havia se tornado jornalista para o Profeta, seguindo os passos da mãe. Apesar de sua especialidade não ser Esportes, como a de Ginny Potter, e Lily definitivamente não era responsável por nenhuma coluna de fofocas. Apenas cobria matérias criminalistas, na maior parte do tempo seguindo o trabalho do pai como Auror de maneira sensata e crítica.

"Eu vou pegar minha vassoura" Harry anunciou subindo as escadas.

"Você nunca contou a ele, contou?" Scorpius perguntou estendendo os braços para Albus num convite quando Harry sumiu no andar de cima.

"O quê? Sobre seu pai?" Albus perguntou se aconchegando. "Não. Se alguém tem que tomar a decisão de contar ou não, esse alguém é o seu pai. Além do mais, eu acho que papai está feliz sem saber".

"É, você tem razão. Abençoada ignorância!" Scorpius plantou um beijo na testa de Albus e sorriu ao ver Joshua passar voando baixo por eles gritando de entusiasmo enquanto Neville corria atrás dele apavorado. Não dava para dizer qual deles fazia mais destruição ao passar. "Hey, Al, você já pensou em nós termos filhos?"

Albus ficou tenso em seus braços por alguns segundos antes de levantar a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos, provavelmente em busca de algum sinal que indicasse uma brincadeira. Scorpius se manteve o mais assegurador possível, sua pergunta ainda suspensa no ar.

"Você quer dizer, adotar alguma criança?" Albus perguntou, ainda incerto.

"Não, na verdade eu estou pensando em parar de tomar poção anticoncepcional" Scorpius rolou os olhos, finalmente deixando alguma diversão transparecer em seu sorriso. "É claro que eu estou falando em adotar. Eu não sei se teria coragem de conseguir uma barriga de aluguel, como meu avô já sugeriu, e ter que envolver alguma outra pessoa. Acho que a melhor opção seria adotar sim. Então?"

"Bem..." Albus mordeu a parte interna da bochecha por um momento. "Eu já pensei sobre isso, na verdade. Mas não imaginava que você gostaria da idéia por enquanto".

"Mas eu não estou dizendo que quero agora" Scorpius falou, acariciando a bochecha de Albus levemente. "Nós não precisamos apressar as coisas. Mas num futuro próximo, quando nós dois estivermos mais estabilizados profissionalmente, se a oportunidade surgir, quem sabe..."

Albus ofegou e o puxou para um beijo estonteante.

"Eu sou louco por você Scorpie" ele falou ao final, sorrindo aquele seu sorriso de menino.

"Então estamos quites Al" Scorpius sorriu de volta.

xXxXxXx

FIM

xXxXxXx

**N.B: **Chegamos ao fim. T_T Mas foi uma jornada incrível. Confesso que ela [a jornada] começou antes mesmo de vocês verem o prólogo, em fevereiro ainda, quando a Amy ainda estava escrevendo e me pediu opinião/incentivo. A fic esta terminada em meados de Abril, acho. Daí era o trabalho árduo de betagem, não que eu já não tivesse começado antes. Até o terceiro ano, devo ter betado todo os capítulo ao menos duas/três vezes. Infelizmente não tive como fazer isso com a historia toda, peço desculpas. Por isso e pelas demoras as vezes demasiada, mas RL pode ser a Bitch sometimes. Mas foi um prazer dividir Segunda Chance com vocês e ir acompanhando suas reações ao longo da historia. Espero que acompanhem Sorte de Herói agora, fielmente. Promete bastante a historia 3 E outros projetos futuros da Amy-chan ainda.

Agora, se me dão licença, quero agradecer a Amy, por ter me escolhido como beta reader, e aturado e apoiado durante as crises. Fiquei bastante chateada com aquela review semi-anonima sobre a demora de um capitulo. Querida, você sabe que é sempre um imenso prazer não é?

Beijos para todos.

**N.A.: **Claro, Dany! Foi um prazer imenso para mim ter você como beta até o final! Eu sabia que nós conseguiríamos rsss. E sei também como você ficou chateada com aquela review, por isso fiz a dedicatória a você mais cedo do que o previsto. Ainda assim, muito obrigada! Você fez um excelente trabalho com a minha fic, tratou ela e a autora com muito carinho *abraça* Mas é claro que a nossa parceria não termina por aqui ;)

Quero agradecer também a Idril Anarion, minha irmã mais velha. Minha querida, você sabe como eu adoro os seus surtos! Nós somos conectadas de alguma maneira, pois você sempre ri nas partes que eu mais gosto e não deixa passar nenhuma piadinha sem um comentário ainda mais hilário uhuahauhua! Infelizmente – ou felizmente dependendo do ponto de vista – você surta com qualquer coisa que eu escrevo, o que não faz de você a melhor escolha para betareader UHAUHAUAUHA =*

Agora os meus agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam essa fic. E aqui nós temos de tudo! Desde aqueles que revisaram desde o primeiro capítulo; os que foram chegando depois disso; os que postaram um ou dois comentariozinhos ao longo da fic e os que permanecem em silêncio até hoje.

A estes últimos eu apelo para que deixem pelo menos um 'olá, valeu o esforço!' neste epílogo. Só para vocês saberem, eu tive um mínimo de 340 hits (quantidade de acessos de IPs diferentes) por capítulo, sendo que a minha média de reviews foi de 24 por capítulo. Apenas 7% das pessoas que leram comentaram! Sei que muitos de vocês lêem mais de uma vez contribuindo para aumentar os hits, mas ainda assim é uma grande diferença!

Bem, feitos os agradecimentos e apelos agora vão os avisos. Sim, a fic acabou aqui. Não haverá continuação, mas nada me impede de fazer uma cena ou outra como em Green Eyes. Sei que muitos de vocês esperavam que eu mostrasse a viagem para a Grécia (né Dany rss), mas eu precisava colocar um espaço de tempo maior entre o último capítulo e o epílogo para vocês terem um vislumbre de como foi a vida deles dali para frente. Mas não deixa de ser uma boa oportunidade para uma cena extra no futuro ;D

Como eu avisei desde o início não teve Drarry, apesar de que vocês podem imaginar livremente o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente nessa recém adquirida amizade entre o Harry e o Draco. Pinhão continua sendo o meu casal preferido e aqui eu aproveito o gancho para indicar minha outra fic "_**Sorte de Herói**_". Essa é puramente pinhão, só pra matar a saudade!

Foi muito divertido escrever Segunda Chance! Foi bastante desafiador, pois eu tive que criar muitos personagens e administrá-los de maneira coerente. O meu maior orgulho é ver como vocês aprenderam a gostar de muitos (como os colegas sonserinos dos meninos) e nem tanto assim de outros. Muitas pessoas preferem não ler fics desta geração justamente por causa dos personagens serem praticamente todos OC, o que acaba distanciando muito da realidade dos livros. A gente sempre pode colocar a personalidade que bem entender em qualquer um deles! E apesar de isso ser libertador também é assustador, pois as possibilidades são infinitas! Eu fico imensamente orgulhosa por ter agradado tantas pessoas com os "meus" Albus e Scorpius.

Gostei também do resultado de escrever a fic inteira antes de postar. Não apenas pela qualidade, mas também porque consegui responder a todas as reviews (se faltou alguém, puxem minha orelha sem dó nem piedade!) e assim ficar mais próxima de vocês. Espero não ter sido tão irritante enchendo a caixa de e-mails de vocês, porque eu simplesmente adoro quando vocês enchem a minha rsss! Consegui também resistir a colocar notas imensas no final de cada capítulo e - oh well - estou compensando nesse aqui, me desculpem XDD

Por fim, meus agradecimentos aos que não deixaram email no último capítulo: **Mirachan** (Ownnn acho que o Draco ta precisando de um carinho mesmo... okay, quem chegar primeiro leva pra casa... no três: TRÊS! XDDD Obrigada pelo coment ;D) **Isis Coelho** (nossa, isso foi profundo *emocionada* Muito obrigada! Oh, quem sabe eu ainda não crie MESMO meus próprios personagens =B) **raquel potter Malfoy** (opa! Algo me diz que sua torcida deu certo ;D)

Um beijo e um abraço a todos e até a próxima!

Amy Lupin.


End file.
